All for the Sake of Pleasure
by Kanemoshi
Summary: When Tsunade cons Iruka into helping her win her latest bet with Jiraiya, things go a little awry and the chuunin finds himself in a situation that most certainly was not part of his mission. Iruka/Kakashi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Authoress: In response to recent changes in FFN, I have decided to begin** moving stories over to Adult FFN**…I apologize for any editing that must be done to save me from being booted off! For the full story, to be read as it was intended, please go to Adult FFN and search either by the story name or by my profile name - Kanemoshi!

**Chapter One**

Iruka let out a sigh as he craned his head back, rolling his neck in an attempt to alleviate the customary migraine he could feel coming on, thanks to his rambunctious students. He couldn't help but have the feeling that, no matter what the year, he was always given the class with the worst students, the troublemakers, and the rivals that resulted in his chronic condition.

Hearing his students quiet down, Iruka, for a moment, basked in the blissful silence before opening his eyes to see what it was that had shut them up so rapidly. Usually it took seeing the vein in his forehead pop out for them to stop yammering. Quickly seeing what had silenced his class, Iruka wondered if he could use the woman as a threat when the children were misbehaving.

"Tsunade-sama," Iruka greeted as he moved to rise, but stopped when he saw her hand gesturing for him to remain seated. The woman strode into the room, seemingly oblivious to the large class staring at her with widened eyes filled with respect and fear. All of the pre-genin students knew of her monstrous strength, but Iruka also had the feeling that her impressive chest was also intimidating the children.

"Iruka-sensei. I need to talk to you," Tsunade stated as she raised an eyebrow. Being a medical nin, she could easily tell Iruka was fighting back a migraine and, from the tightness of his jaw, the brunet was starting to lose the battle.

"Recess!" Iruka called out weakly through clenched teeth to his students, unable to open his mouth in fear he would let out a pained gasp. The migraine had snuck up on him, forcing him to choose between closing his eyes or dealing with seeing the auras that filled his vision. He didn't even have to consider his options as he shut his eyes. The pounding in his head lessened slightly, but that little reprieve was quickly lost when his students, in their usual stampeding fashion, loudly raced from the room. The herd of giggling, screaming, and foot-stomping children migrated down the hallways, quickly distancing themselves so that Iruka could, thankfully, no longer hear them.

"You really should let me take a look at you. Migraines aren't a normal condition," Tsunade commented coolly, bringing up their most common argument. In many ways, Iruka was the most stubborn shinobi she had ever met. And, having had to deal with people like Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto for so long, that was saying something.

"I didn't have time for coffee this morning," Iruka explained softly as he shifted so he could rest his forehead on his desk, wrapping his arms around his head to shut out any light that filtered past his eyelids. "You wanted to talk to me?" he all but hissed as he clenched his eyes closed, momentarily praying for death. Anything would be better than dealing with this pain.

"I have a mission for you," Tsunade said, her voice sounding bubbly for once. Despite the pain, Iruka cracked open an eye to look up at her in order to see the grin covering her face. Almost immediately he groaned before burying his head back into blissful darkness.

Not trusting his voice, Iruka nodded his head, signaling the Hokage to continue speaking. It was surprising – hers was one of the few voices that weren't high-pitched or loud enough to send shockwaves of pain through his head.

"I have heard you have the best transformation jutsu in the village. You taught Naruto, am I right?" the woman asked, getting a brief nod from the chuunin. Had it not been for his migraine, she was sure he would be modestly protesting her description of his unique talents, but the fact remained that the brunet before her was one of the most accomplished shinobi when it came to transformations. If Naruto was to be trusted as a source, he excelled at them to the point where he was a master of illusion when he wasn't snapping at shinobi handing in messy mission reports. It was for no other reason than, as a teenager, Iruka had got a great deal of use out of them in his numerous pranks.

"How long can you hold a henge?" she asked curiously, having never been able to get an accurate estimation from anyone she had spoken to. The teacher shifted, revealin six outstretched fingers. _Six days… impressive... _she thought and said as much.

The next words out of Iruka's mouth were ones that made her jaw drop, and she found herself looking at the man in a whole new light. "Months, not days," he whispered from his dark sanctuary. Tsunade stared at him in fascination, unable to imagine how he could hold the justu so long and what reasons he could possibly have to do such a thing. "My nose… covered with a henge until it healed… hid it from my parents…" he said brokenly, pausing to take several gasps of air.

"How old were you?" Tsunade breathed, having heard that no one could remember where Iruka's scar came from or when he had received it. It was as though Iruka had always had the mark traveling across his nose.

"Eight…" Iruka replied, his voice soft as he recalled the particularly bad fall on his kunai after disobeying his parents and going out to train with sharpened weapons on his own. He had just wanted to impress his pre-genin friends when they started weapons training for the first time the next month. He had disguised the injury from his overprotective parents because they had expressly told him to not go practice alone. Seeing his mangled face would have most certainly pushed them over the edge and resulted in them pulling him out of the academy like they had been considering for some time. They both thought he wasn't shinobi material. He was too compassionate, too emotional, for such a lifestyle. An injury would've been the last straw for them.

"Then you have to take this mission!" Tsunade exclaimed joyously, momentarily forgetting Iruka's sensitive hearing. Flinching in empathy, she bowed her head in apology, but almost immediately realized that Iruka wouldn't be able to see her gesture. "Sorry." Taking a calming breath, she continued, "The mission involves infiltrating a group and collecting some information without being discovered."

"Done, just go away," Iruka snapped quickly, feeling a renewed wave of pain hit him. Tightening his hands into fists, he breathed through clenched teeth in hopes of keeping his dignity intact and not passing out from the pain in front of the Hokage.

"You might want to hear what exactly you have to do first…" Tsunade trailed off, eyeing the chuunin sympathetically. It was no secret that Iruka had terrible migraines, but she had never been around him when he experienced one – she had just heard about his condition from Naruto and others who had been victim to the spells that left him quick-tempered and slightly violent. When she heard the growl come from the teacher, she quickly explained herself before she had to experience one of his rapid mood swings that even her best jounin were afraid of. "We needed someone who could pull off a perfect transformation into the opposite gender, and hold it for a period of time. You must figure out who gets more pleasure out of sex – men or women."

Iruka nodded his head, not fully comprehending her words. It wasn't until hours later, with the pain of his migraine a mere memory, that his mind cleared enough for him to recall the Hokage's words and understand what she had actually asked him to do. He also had the feeling he knew exactly why she would ask him such an outrageous thing in the first place.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A WOMAN JUST TO HELP HER WIN SOME SICK BET!"

XXX

Authoress: I have to admit, this story was inspired by the Greek story of Tiresius. He is cursed by a pair of snakes and lives seven years as a woman before being turned back into a man. Having this unique perspective on the sexes, Zeus and Hera, in order to end an argument on who gets more pleasure out of sex, drag Tiresius in and ask him. He believes men feel more pleasure and, to "thank" him for his input, Hera blinds him, but also gives him the power of prophecy…anyways, long story short, the idea for this story came to me after reading Ovid's _Metamorphoses_, which mentions Tiresius – and he being one of my favorite mythological characters (for some strange reason I don't even understand), I couldn't help myself…

B.Z.: ...Hmmmm...sounds interesting so far...

Authoress: So I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and please review to tell me what you think so far! And thank you B.Z.-chan for betaing this chapter! As I work to edit this story and post the unedited version on AFF, I will try to put the accompanying link into the chapter and make note when chapters have to be edited for content! Until next time, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It always seemed like when you wanted to talk to someone, they somehow knew it and avoided you at all costs. Iruka had experienced this phenomenon quite often whenever he was hunting down a certain blonde in order to have a much-needed discussion. The brunet did not seem to take into account that the young man just happened to be on a mission for the past few weeks and that was the main reason he could not beat his favorite ex-student for telling Tsunade about his unique talents.

Iruka all but glared at his adopted brother. At least Naruto had the grace to blush and look down at the ground sheepishly. Dirty, exhausted, and otherwise showing signs of just returning home, the blonde had still jumped at Iruka's invitation to Ichiraku's. Had he been in the village for just a little longer, he probably would have found out Iruka was looking for him and would have hightailed it back to Suna until his brother's temper cooled. As things were, the call of hot ramen drowned out the cries of self-preservation.

Damn those delicious noodles – they were going to be the death of him.

"I wonder how Tsunade found out who you learned the Sexy no Jutsu from…" Iruka said coldly as he eyed the young man. At nineteen years old, Naruto had turned into a striking creature of beauty, but right now, with his face breaking out in red splotches, he looked more like a blonde tomato than the most desirable young man in the village.

"Oi, I didn't tell her that… just that you're insane with henge…" Naruto mumbled, directing his words to the floor. "She said she and Jiraiya had a new bet that, if she won it, he would cover all of her gambling debts for the rest of their lives…"

"And she didn't tell you what this bet was about, ne?" Iruka questioned as he finally sat back. Grilling the young man for not even ten minutes, he knew that Naruto would break any second now. It was almost frightening how easy it was for him to shame his little brother into confessions. "Maybe something about whoring me out?"

Naruto spluttered as his gaze shot back up to Iruka, and the blonde looked at him with wide eyes. If nothing else, those expressive blue eyes told Iruka that Naruto was speaking the complete truth when he said he had no idea why Tsunade was asking him such questions, and what it had to do with her bet with Jiraiya. "Whoring?" Naruto repeated softly, furrowing his pale eyebrows together. Seeing the tell-tale signs that Naruto was moments away from whimpering, Iruka rolled his eyes and sighed. It didn't matter if he knew it was coming – he was still vulnerable to Naruto's puppy eyes.

"I have to find out who gets more pleasure from sex – men or women…" Iruka replied with a huff. Had it been any other kind of mission, he would have had no problem with pretending to be a woman for an extended period of time. In all actuality, he and Naruto had a long-standing challenge to see who could trick people the longest. So far, Iruka was winning with three straight days. Had it not been for the fact that Ebisu was starting to hit on him, Iruka wouldn't have been so disturbed that he dropped the jutsu involuntarily.

"That's easy… guys," Naruto answered without even pausing to consider any other possibility. Then again, considering he just happened to have the most handsome boyfriend imaginable, Iruka was sure those two had some quite heated nights for Naruto to be so certain. Sasuke was one lucky bastard.

"How do you know?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto merely shrugged, not knowing how to explain his response. "Tsunade wants me to find out so no one can argue it…"

"Hey, Iruka… have you ever… you know…actually _had _sex before?" Naruto asked, instinctively ducking when he saw his brother start to move. He just barely dodged the swipe of Iruka's hand as the brunet attempted to cuff the back of his head. "I had to ask!" he protested while putting his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to let Iruka keep attacking him. He didn't look like it, but his older brother had a mean right hook.

"I have, baka," Iruka retorted with a glare. "I just haven't been in a relationship in a few years," he added, not wanting to add up how many years those "few" were. He knew why Naruto was under the impression that he had never had a sexual relationship before – the boy had never seen him on a date in all of their years together. It was pitiful how long it had been, but Iruka weakly defended himself with the point that he had been busy taking care of Naruto while he was still a child. Even now, the blonde was still at his apartment more often than not, so Iruka never really had the time to pursue a relationship, even if he had wanted to. It was common for Naruto and/or Sasuke to all but live at his apartment for several days at a time.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked directly with a raised eyebrow. Iruka took a deep breath before sighing, dropping his head into his hands. He had been trying to answer that question since he came to the conclusion that he couldn't back out of his agreement. No matter how asinine, he had to complete his mission.

"I could just go out two nights and pick up two random strangers…" Iruka said weakly, his statement leaving an unpleasant taste in his mouth. No matter how few partners he'd had, he had never been one to enjoy, much less embrace the idea of one-night stands.

"No, you'll have to sleep with the same person as you and… well, girly you," Naruto pointed out as though it was the most obvious fact in the world. When he saw Iruka's confusion and mild fear at being discovered in such a ridiculous mission, he shook his head. "Well, think about it. If you sleep with two different people, you might have someone really, _really_ good when you are a girl, then an iffy lover the other night. Then you'll assume girls have it better, which is definitely wrong."

"Why am I getting the feeling you already experimented with this, Naruto?" Iruka asked with a leer, sending his brother into peals of nervous laughter. "Ooh, so Sasuke's a little kinky… using jutsu in the bedroom?"

"No!" Naruto spluttered, blushing furiously. "It isn't like that! We were just curious. Sasuke didn't like it one bit. He couldn't…um…" Naruto's face reddened to a frightening shade as he ducked his head, mumbling a small admission that his lover hadn't even been able to perform. Hearing that, Iruka squealed. He finally had some good blackmail material on the angst whore!

"Well no wonder you think it sucks for women!" Iruka laughed, causing his brother to flush in mortification. Already, Naruto was sorry he had brought the topic up. Taking a sobering breath, Iruka looked to his brother and pondered if Naruto was indeed right. But who could he find that was A) attracted to him as a man, B) would be attracted to a female version of him, and C) wouldn't kill him if they ever found out about this little mission. Iruka dropped his head in defeat. There was no bi person in the village in any way attracted to him and blind enough to not realize his agenda… Was there?

XXX

Kakashi glanced down at his empty beer bottle in mourning. The bar Gai and Anko dragged him to had filled up so quickly, he couldn't even find the bartender, much less order another drink. Having done a few shifts behind a bar as a teenager to make ends meet, he knew how nights like this were so hectic, the bartender probably wouldn't be able to remember his own name for the entire night. The poor guy's mind was elsewhere, listing drinks and prices, but somehow letting the single jounin without a drink slip from his memory.

The jounin whipped around as someone all but fell into him. Unconsciously, his arms went up to catch the stranger, and steady the person that had been thrown into him. In a crowd like this, Kakashi was surprised it took this long for someone to hit into him. Glancing down at the unsteady person, Kakashi found his mouth dropping open slightly.

His friends jokingly called him a connoisseur of beautiful things – men, women, and anything in between. If they were impossibly good looking, they caught his eye (and quite often fell into his bed). There was only one person who had never succumbed to his interest, but life was sometimes very unfair. As of right now, however, he decided that he had to have done something right in a past life for this creature to land in his lap.

The large, gentle eyes that looked up at him were beyond heavenly. They were a soft brown with outer rims of a deep green that he would never have noticed had they not been nose to nose. They were also so expressive, Kakashi didn't have to look anywhere else to know that the stranger was horribly remorseful for bumping into him.

"I am so sorry." A voice filtered into Kakashi's ears and, for a moment, the jounin felt his heart stop. No one should be able to have such a deep, sultry voice that got his libido skyrocketing with so few words. Those perfect eyes blinked slowly, teasingly, and Kakashi unconsciously tightened his grip on smooth shoulders.

It took the jounin a few moments to realize that he was touching the creature before him. His eyes widened as he quickly released those bare shoulders, though his hands mourned the loss of such delicious warmth. "S-sumimasen…" For the first time in his life, Kakashi found himself tongue-tied as the clumsy creature stepped back enough for him to see her in her entirety. Almost immediately, the jounin had to fight back a groan as he wished he could have just stayed with looking in her eyes. At least her eyes didn't send his heart racing and his eyes raking across the perfect feminine figure.

It wasn't her curvaceous body, wrapped in such tight green material it looked as though it was painted on. It wasn't her long, delicate fingers or her small, thin nose. Nor was it her legs that seemed to go on for an eternity. No – it was the shy smile that came to her full lips that snared Kakashi. He had never before met someone so captivating and, in that moment, he knew that he had to have her.

"Hi," she said, her voice a contradiction of confidence and nervousness. It was positively addictive and, by far, the sexiest thing Kakashi had ever heard in his entire life. How had his friends ever thought he was jaded, when before him stood the epitome of perfection and he was fascinated?

"Hi," Kakashi echoed breathlessly, unable to think of anything clever to say. Quite frankly, he hoped his few words would encourage her to speak again. He would do anything to hear that voice – one filled with delicious promises of passion.

She didn't immediately speak. Instead, she did something that nearly made Kakashi groan in need. She bit down on her lower lip timidly, her eyes flitting across his face and body. No matter where she looked, his body caught on fire and, in that moment, Kakashi knew he would go crazy if he didn't have her. He had to touch that honeyed skin, taste those chewed lips. Without a second thought, he brought his hands up to her bare arms, sliding his fingers along the backs of the thin limbs, eliciting a shiver as she unconsciously stepped closer to him.

Losing what little logic he possessed when one of her long thighs brushed against his knee, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. Her beautifully wide hips pressed against his groin, and Kakashi moaned as he returned that delicious pressure. There was no way she could have ignored the hardness against her leg. From the soft gasp that escaped her sinfully gorgeous lips, she had no problem understanding what she did to him.

Hearing that quiet exclamation, Kakashi found his voice again. "Come back to my place." He wasn't stating it, he was pleading. He had never before felt such neediness, and Kakashi knew that he would never forgive himself if he let her go.

She swallowed heavily, tilting her head back to look into Kakashi's visible eye, revealing her thin, perfect neck. That column of muscle begged to be licked and nipped until she was breathless and every inch of that bronzed skin marked.

"Where is it?" she asked, her voice again a mixture between an angel and a siren. Kakashi didn't answer her. Instead, he just pulled her closer against him as he performed the quickest transportation jutsu of his life. Fueled by lust, he didn't notice nor care how many odd looks he and the beautiful woman got as they disappeared in a poof of smoke. All he was aware of was that she had wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her full figure against his chest.

For a moment, Kakashi let his mind wander just enough to let up a small prayer of thanks to Gai and Anko for making him come out tonight of all nights. Otherwise he would have never been bumped into by God's gift to humankind.

XXX

Authoress: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And a huge thanks to B.Z.-chan for betaing this chapter! Until next time, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After hours of putting up with his brother's fussing over makeup, clothes, and other things Iruka knew nothing about, the brunet had finally decided that Naruto's understanding of such feminine things was slightly frightening. Naruto just brushed it off, saying that he had to learn all about it so he could perfect his Sexy no Jutsu. Iruka had been just about to tell the blonde that he was an even worse pervert than Jiraiya when his brother had finally deemed him irresistible.

Irresistible was one thing, but all of this was just ridiculous.

At the bar, he had to take several deep breaths to steady himself when he felt the transportation jutsu surround them. It had seemed too easy – almost dreamlike – at the time. As soon as his vision had cleared and he had caught a glimpse of the large bed they had been moved to, unease crept up on him. Iruka had been about to tell the tall man he had reconsidered his offer, but he immediately lost any thought of telling the man to stop. Almost as soon as he looked up to speak, he felt the softest of touches against his lips. Instinctively, he had closed his eyes and returned the pressure. That moment was his downfall.

Iruka let out a soft huff, the puff of air blowing a loose feather into the air where it lazily began floating back down. Sprawled out as he currently was on, by far, the softest bed to exist, one could forget that they even had limbs they were so weak and numb. It was only because of his pitiful attempts to get out of the bed that made him wonder momentarily if he would ever regain feeling. It had been probably an hour since their last go, but Iruka had yet to find the strength to do anything other than pant for air and have an internalized panic attack. Oh, and play with the feathers scattered everywhere. The poor pillows didn't have a chance of surviving such a night, when Iruka himself was tempted to check to make sure he still had a pulse.

It was almost as though the tall shinobi could read his mind last night and knew what he wanted, when not even the teacher was entirely sure of it himself. A part of the brunet shivered as he remembered that deliciously wet tongue swiping against his lower lip, begging silently for entrance. Though it had been far too long since his last kiss, it wasn't long enough that Iruka had forgotten. Strangely, however, he couldn't remember many of those sensations ever arising before when kissing someone else. His very body tingled in awareness, his chest felt heavy, his groin warm, but most of all, his head was deliciously fuzzy. It was, in one word, perfection.

Who would have thought that the emotionless jounin was such an amazing kisser? Then there were his positively arousing hands. And, oh the things he could do with that tongue of his! Fighting back the urge to squeal, Iruka buried his head into the pillow he had been resting his chin on. Even the memory of what he had just been doing made his toes curl and his chest ached strangely.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka tried to relive the odd feeling, but nearly snorted when he recalled why his chest felt heavy. Naruto had been the one to pick what size he should be and, though Iruka said he thought they were too big, the blonde had assured him that a straight or bi guy wouldn't say the same thing. No, the silver-haired jounin had definitely not complained that his chest was too large.

Iruka turned his head, brushing long chestnut hair behind an ear as he peered over at the bed's other occupant. Almost as soon as the first light of day began to peek into the otherwise pitch black room, that damn mask had gone back on, but that certainly didn't stop their fun. Shivering again at the thought of everything that had transpired, Iruka somehow found the energy to move his legs. He hadn't been able to get out of the bed for far too long!

Almost as soon as his feet hit the floor, Iruka deeply regretted moving at all. His knees buckled underneath him and the only thing that saved him from certain embarrassment was the fact that he flopped back down on the bed. The teacher nearly let out an expletive that would have certainly proved where Naruto got his language from.

Steeling himself against the possibility of crumpling again, Iruka finally stood up, weaving a few times before he stiffly shuffled around the room in search of his clothes.

He twitched slightly when he found the dress Naruto had said he must wear for the night. There was no saving the expensive piece of material. It had been shredded in their impatience. Blushing slightly, Iruka had to admit that maybe Naruto had been right in suggesting he forego the lacy panties, especially considering they were far too embarrassed to buy anything at the lingerie store. The little strip of material would have most certainly been a lost cause as well, if Iruka had been able to summon up the nerve to buy it.

Glancing back over to the bed where the lanky jounin slept, Iruka took a moment to ogle the man. Now, _that _was a drool-worthy specimen! The creature slumbering there was masculine perfection. Even unconscious, a powerful aura surrounded him, telling him he was safe in the jounin's presence, but also making Iruka realize he never wanted to get on the man's bad side.

Almost as though he felt the teacher's eyes on him, he shifted slightly and the thick down comforter that had been covering most of him slid down to his waist. Now, Iruka could happily stare at the man's broad, perfectly sculpted chest and shoulders that showed pink scratch marks – proof of their night together. Of course, there were several other discolorations across the man, most of them on his neck, but his mask – the only dark thing about the jounin – now hid them.

Moving quickly before the insatiable jounin woke up ready for another round that would leave Iruka floating in ecstasy for hours, the teacher picked up the high heels Naruto had finally talked him into and, with not another sound, he formed a few quick seals and, praying none of his old students decided to take up residence in his apartment, transported himself home in a shinobi-style walk of shame.

"Damn, you look like you had fun!"

Those were the first words to hit Iruka's ears as he appeared in his bedroom. Blinking a few times as he turned to look at his bed where there was a group of wide teenage eyes staring at him, the brunet screeched before flying towards his bathroom, far from their leering gazes. The only consolation he had was that they were all gay and, as such, were far from being attracted to his very naked female form.

"What are all of you doing here!" Iruka demanded through the bathroom door, praying that Naruto hadn't told all their friends about his embarrassing mission. Rifling through the small linen closet, he finally came up with a robe. Moving to cover himself with the soft material, Iruka deposited his female counterpart's ruined outfit in the trash, and then took a steadying breath before he returned to his bedroom for the gay inquisition waiting for him.

"It's six at night! We were all worried about you," Naruto explained as he snickered, watching Iruka's face turn to a bright scarlet shade. No longer caring if the teens caught a glimpse of something they didn't want to see, Iruka plopped down in the middle of the floor, crossing his legs and taking a moment for his brother's statement to fully hit him.

"Six…?" Iruka repeated, blinking a few times. It couldn't be six in the evening. They hadn't slept that long. Iruka blushed, recalling that very little sleeping had gone on. No, he was starting to realize that it most certainly had to be nearly twenty four straight hours that he and the jounin had put that bed to good use. And the wall, the kitchen table, and just about every surface they ran into in the past day. Of course, at times, no surface was needed. The jounin's strength was most certainly an asset in the bedroom, as he didn't tire at all by lifting Iruka and holding him in the air as they fucked to the point of passing out. It had been like something out of one of those horribly written romance novels, but damn if Iruka didn't enjoy every mind-blowing second of it!

"Shika took your place at the Missions Office today," Neji commented from his position of leaning next to his chronically bored lover. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes, but Iruka knew from his expression that no thanks or apologies were in order, so long as he gave them all the details. All the teens were horrible perverts when it came down to it, and hearing such a juicy story straight from Iruka would be like an early Christmas for them.

"So, dish!" Naruto nearly squealed as he snuggled up against Sasuke, impatiently eyeing his adoptive brother. "What was it like being a girl? Who was he? Was he any good? Well, obviously he was good, considering I haven't seen you for almost an entire day… but stiiiiiill! And what's with the feathers?" Naruto continued to rant, but everyone tuned him out with ease. Once the blonde finally quieted down, Iruka took a deep breath as he decided just how much he would tell the teens. There was one thing he wouldn't reveal – the identity of his one-night stand. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Naruto's constant nagging over what his old genin teacher looked like under the mask. His brother would never accept his truthful response – he hadn't once caught a glimpse of the man's entire face.

"It was…" Iruka trailed off, sighing as he tried to think of words to describe what the past day of sexual delights was like. Running a finger through his tousled hair, he pulled out several of the feathers his brother had commented on. "Amazing. I still can't feel my legs and apparently those rumors that women can have multiple orgasms… and ones lasting for a long time… they're completely true."

"No way." Had he not seen the teen's lips move, Iruka would have never believed that amazed statement came out of Sasuke. Snickering at the Uchiha's obvious disbelief, Iruka grinned.

"Believe it! I think the longest one was over half an hour." Iruka shivered at that particular memory. Oh, yes – it was when he had been bent over one of the chairs in the kitchen – definitely one of his favorite times of the night.

"Woah," Naruto and the rest of the teens on his bed exhaled, their eyes wide as they tried to imagine such a thing in their own sex lives. Iruka momentarily twitched, really not wanting to imagine what his old students did in the bedroom. Or the kitchen, bathroom, hallway… up on the windowsill. Oh, God, they had to have fucked on every inch of that apartment!

"How many times?" Kiba asked breathlessly, glancing over to Chouji for a moment as though no one else could see the hungry look in the Inuzuka's eyes. "We all kind of made a little bet…" Iruka had the feeling the brunet and his lover had made a side bet that probably involved something kinky if Kiba won.

"Sasuke said you would pass out after three times. I said five!" Naruto stated proudly, his confidence in correctly guessing his brother's stamina apparently something the entire group had been arguing over.

"Twice," Neji and Chouji both agreed.

"I said four," Kiba admitted, his eyes still on his big-boned partner.

Glancing at Shikamaru, Iruka waited for the final teen's guess. "Eight," Shikamaru said lazily, receiving disbelieving snorts from the other teens. Iruka could only chuckle as he imagined what their expressions would be when he told them the truth.

"Shikamaru wins. Well, he's the closest," Iruka replied sneakily, feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks as he recalled exactly how many times he and the energetic jounin had intercourse. Just to annoy the teens, he started to silently count on his fingers, but once he used up all ten fingers, he put them back down and started lifting his fingers again until six fingers were up. "Er… maybe not… we lost count around twelve or so," Iruka added as he put down his fingers to rub the back of his head sheepishly. The gaping mouths and bug eyes that now faced him were definitely the responses he had been waiting for.

"No way! No one has that kind of stamina!" Sasuke was the first one to point out, but he was quickly elbowed by his blonde boyfriend.

"Who was it?"

"Was he bi?" Kiba asked curiously, getting odd looks from the others and only shrugged his shoulders. "What? Then at least I have a chance of snagging the sex god!" For that, he was smacked by his lover, though they all knew he was joking. He and Chouji were inseparable, sex incarnation or no.

Iruka blushed brightly; sex god was certainly one way to describe the jounin. Thinking of something that would send the teens into either drooling fits or twitching, he chuckled. "Mmm… and just think: thirty-something positions."

"See!" Naruto smacked Sasuke in the shoulder for reasons no one else but the now flushed Uchiha understood. "I told you that you have to try new things!" Iruka bit his lip, recalling Naruto's most common complaint – that Sasuke was horribly predictable and unimaginative in bed. If he remembered right, Naruto had called his stoic lover positively boring sometimes. Hopefully Sasuke would feel a little bit of competitiveness now knowing that there was a bisexual being positively made for sex out there.

Of course, if Iruka told them the man's identity, he knew he would have six teens gagging. Kakashi most certainly was not high up on their list of good-looking and desirable men. If anything, he was knocked down many slots because he had taught Naruto and Sasuke. The fact no one had ever seen his face, and relatively few people knew exactly what his sexuality was, only added to their uncertainty where exactly to place Kakashi on that list of theirs.

The only reason Iruka knew Kakashi was bisexual was because he had heard the rumors of the large number of lovers he had run through over the years. The good majority of those lovers were women, but there was a growing number of men that sang Kakashi's praises. Most of them were laid and left long before the teens on his bed were old enough to understand why exactly people stammered whenever in the jounin's presence. It most certainly wasn't just his abilities as a shinobi that made people gape at him.

More or less, it was the joke that, though he might have a thousand jutsu, he had at least twice as many sexual skills. Though his affairs were usually quiet, everyone who whispered about him afterwards agreed that he was a beast, and they would do anything to recapture his attention. Kakashi's sexual mastery was almost as legendary as his proneness to grow bored quickly. Most lovers didn't last more than a few nights before he lost interest in them. Blushing slightly, Iruka could only wonder if Kakashi had already grown bored with him. If so, maybe in a few days he could rouse up the courage and strength to approach the jounin as a man. Then again, maybe it would be safer to wait until he had regained full feeling of his extremities.

XXX

B.Z.: ...You didn't bother to write the LEMON? **smashes computer**

Authoress:*nurses her scotch hangover with a good dose of Yaoi goodness (AKA, thinking of all the things she will write in future chapters)* I'm sorry…I cannot write het for the life of me – it makes me shiver and twitch! But, as for Yaoi lemons…those will be coming up! *drools happily* Thanks for betaing, B.Z.-chan and a huuuge thank you to everyone for reading (and reviewing, hint hint)! Until next time, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Iruka stretched back in his chair, taking a deep breath as he counted his blessings. All of his students' papers were read, graded, and ready to be returned in the morning. It was a teacher's dream come true! And to think it was only six in the evening! He still had hours left for personal time, at least one of which would be used in a steaming bath to help with his aching muscles.

Two weeks had gone by since his sexual adventure with Kakashi, but his body still felt strangely weak, so he hadn't gone ahead and finished the mission for Tsunade. He needed to be back in perfect health if he wanted to survive another night with the man! He had told the Hokage he was waiting until he had recuperated from that night before finishing the mission, but she, much like Naruto and the others, didn't know the identity of Iruka's lover. Thankfully, she wasn't in the village when all those rumors of Kakashi's sexual prowess were running rampant so many years ago, or else she might have figured it out on her own.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up at the classroom doorway and, seeing just the woman he had been thinking about, his face broke out into a grin. "What are you still doing here? You should be off relaxing!"

"Konbanwa, Hokage-sama," he replied as he stood to bow to the blonde entering the room. Still standing, Iruka rubbed a sore arm as he studied the well-endowed woman. "I was just finishing some grading. I was about to leave for the night. Was there something you needed?" he asked as he went back to the stacks of papers on his desk, and started filing them into their respective drawers.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite transgender teacher was," Tsunade replied with a smirk of her own. _Transgender_… it was true. That was, in a sense, what he was now, but it didn't mean that Iruka had to like her new nickname for him. At least she never mentioned that name unless they were alone and had no chance of being overheard. Iruka truly didn't want anyone outside his few friends and Tsunade knowing what he had done the other week.

Iruka was about to give her a piece of his mind where it concerned that stupid name, but couldn't seem to form the words. No, he couldn't even properly glare at her. Feeling the room start to spin around him, picking up speed in a stomach-turning mockery of the laws of physics, Iruka fell forwards as he closed his eyes to keep from seeing the world circling him. Clutching his desk, he could only hope that the room would right itself soon.

Though certain the world was playing a sick joke on him, Iruka still was aware of his surroundings enough to know that Tsunade was at his side, moving to help him into his chair. He couldn't hear anything other than the thundering of blood in his ears, but he had the feeling she was asking him what was wrong.

"Dizzy," he mumbled as he bowed in his seat, cradling his head in his hands between his knees. After a few sickening moments in this position, he started to feel a fraction better. It was enough of an improvement for him to open his eyes, and glance up between spread fingers to the blonde kneeling in front of him. One of her hands was on his wrist, checking his pulse while the other now moved to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Tsunade mumbled to herself, not stating the obvious and telling the teacher that his pulse was racing. She had seen many dizzy spells in her years as a medic, but they had a reason – blood loss, pain, or fever being the most common culprits. None of those things applied to Iruka, however. He might be a little tired, considering the insane hour he woke up every morning, but he wasn't exhausted enough to pass out. No, if he was that tired or sick, Iruka would have taken the day off. He wouldn't take the chance of spreading anything he might have picked up to his students.

"Just got up too quickly," Iruka panted before swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't want to tell the over-protective woman that this wasn't the first time in the past few days that he found the world off-kilter, but knew that she should be informed in case it was something serious. A part of the teacher protested, knowing that he couldn't get sick now. There were only a few weeks left of classes and he certainly couldn't take time off.

"How many times has this happened?" Tsunade asked, reading the teacher's expression and knowing that Iruka was holding something back. She inwardly shook her head, wondering why shinobi saw the need to hide their symptoms from medical professionals. It made diagnosing them almost impossible!

"Third time today," Iruka admitted, swallowing back a bit of bile. Knowing that it was just a result of his dizziness, he saw no need to tell the Hokage he always had horrible motion sickness. He could never quickly spin in a circle because of it, which was one of the many reasons he remained an academy teacher even after all these years. The need to turn instantly would most certainly be what killed him if he ever went on a mission.

"Iruka!" She scolded him as she shifted so she could look into his eyes. His pupils seemed fine, but his face was so pale, she decided exactly what she had to do. "My office, now! We're giving you a full check up."

Two hours, numerous tests, and many embarrassing questions later, Iruka found himself sitting in the Hokage's chair in almost the same position he had been in his classroom. Unlike the other times during the day, this dizzy spell wasn't going away easily.

"Hm, just about everything seems normal. Just a little low blood sugar," Tsunade said as her eyes skipped over the papers in her hands. "What did you eat today, Iruka?" she asked as she glanced down at the teacher still cradling his head.

"Toast," he replied quietly, his voice hoarse from the number of times he had to choke back the urge to vomit. He was starting to reconsider his idea of not telling the woman he was feeling nauseous. "Please don't talk about food," he added, feeling his stomach beginning to rebel again. This time, however, he couldn't hold it down.

Had it not been for the Hokage's quick reflexes, Iruka would have covered her floor with the contents of his stomach. He instead hurled them into the proffered trash basket, coming up with nothing other than stomach acid and bile. The chuunin had to fight back the tears that were pricking his eyes. He hated being sick, especially in front of others.

"See… don't withhold information," Tsunade grumbled as she gingerly rapped the pages of test results on the teacher's head. "It's probably a bad stomach virus, which caused your nausea and the weakness. And your low blood sugar is from eating next to nothing all day." She sighed as she put the papers down on her desk, and then moved to Iruka's side to pull the loose tendrils of hair out of his face.

"Sorry," Iruka whimpered between dry heaves. For a moment, he considered asking the woman to put him out of his misery. His migraines were far better than this all-encompassing frailty and senseless need to purge his stomach. Finally, the sickness subsided and Iruka was able to sag back in the chair.

"No school, no work, no cleaning… I don't want you lifting a finger for at least five days. Just bed rest, plenty of liquids and crackers if you think you can hold them down," Tsunade commanded gently as she took the trash bin away from the pale-faced teacher. Iruka cracked a smile, nodding his head just to appease the woman, but she saw right through his attempt. "Doctor's orders and if you refuse to listen to me, I'll send Naruto over to be your nurse for the next week."

The threat of being babied by his little brother was worse than anything else the woman could have terrorized him with, so Iruka quickly nodded again, this time being truthful in agreeing to the woman's demands. With that, Tsunade transported him home where Iruka curled up under his covers and tried to rest, but sleep eluded him for several hours.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Tsunade's diagnosis.

XXX

Within a week, Iruka felt like a new man. His energy had returned, and perhaps there was a little extra bit of bounce to his step in those last few days at the academy before classes were let out for the summer. Iruka chalked up his renewed energy to a week of sleep, which was in fact what he had done. Naruto and Sasuke had to rouse him every several hours to eat something – having taken it upon themselves to make sure he was still eating – but other than those brief moments of consciousness, Iruka was blissfully dead to the world.

Busy in those final weeks at the academy, what with final tests and reports to worry about, he didn't finish Tsunade's bet nor did he give his quick-lived stomach bug another thought. He didn't have the time or the urge to do so, deciding to think about it later. It was too bad that his return to health didn't last that long.

XXX

Iruka threw himself down in front of the toilet just in time. Heaving several times, the chuunin parted with his lunch. Ramen certainly didn't taste better the second time around, he came to realize, as he clung to the cool porcelain for dear life.

"That's it, Iruka! Throw up one more time and I'm dragging you, kicking and screaming, to see Baa-chan!" Naruto's voice was soft and nothing like his normal outbursts, which made Iruka sigh. He hated when his little brother showed such concern he felt guilty for something that really wasn't even his fault. Feeling someone kneel down next to him, Iruka felt a smile tug at his lips as Sasuke's cool fingers brushed against his forehead and cheeks, in order to catch his loose hair and hold it out of danger.

Knowing Naruto's squeamishness when it came to puking, he could easily place his brother far from the bathroom, but his words still offering support just as much as Sasuke's comforting presence. "This has been going on too long," Sasuke agreed with his lover, once Iruka's stomach had emptied itself. With his free hand, he helped Iruka lean back against the side of the tub. "On and off for over a month."

"Just bad ramen," Iruka protested weakly as he tilted his head back. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about his deteriorating health, but he despised the hospital, doctors – with the exception of Tsunade – and everything else involved with medicine. It reminded him too much of those weeks spent in the hospital after he had nearly died at Mizuki's hands.

"You're losing weight," Sasuke pointed out, knowing his blonde lover hadn't heard Iruka's newest reason for turning green and fleeing to the bathroom. So far, they had dealt with everything from 'sour milk' and 'bad food' to 'I had the mental image of Gai naked.' If nothing else, Iruka was creative in his excuses. "Naruto is right, you should see Tsunade."

"Traitor," Iruka hissed, but from the upturn of his lips, Sasuke knew that the brunet didn't hold it against him. Other than Naruto, Iruka was the most important person to Sasuke, and the Uchiha wasn't sure if he could stand having the teacher mad at him. Iruka was the older brother Sasuke had always dreamed about having as a child. "I'll see her tomorrow if it would make you two worrywarts feel better." This time, he spoke loud enough that Naruto could hear him from the other side of the apartment.

"I'm holding you to that, Iruka!" Naruto called from what Iruka could only guess was the kitchen – the farthest his brother could get without leaving the apartment entirely. It almost completely insured that Naruto wouldn't hear his gagging, which would have sent the blonde into his own vomiting fit.

"Tomorrow it is…" Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but had the sickening feeling that he wasn't going to like what Tsunade was going to tell him.

XXX

B.Z.: ...Still no lemon... I'm not saying another word until I get to read about Iruka and Kakashi having sex. And I DONT CARE if it's technically Het! It's still sex and it's still HOT. **pouts**

Authoress: Gomen…just to warn everyone, there isn't going to be much citrus-filled goodness for a little while…but I shall make up for it! *dances in glee* I can't wait! Just as a little comment on this chapter – I know it is kind of a odd chapter, considering I am trying to do this in time (and this chapter alone just had an entire month's worth of information in it), but I am spending a month in Guatemala (mid-May to mid-June) and was not sure how often I could be online, feeding my Yaoi-addiction and wanted to make sure we kept with that "in time" updating thing! ^_^ And thank you, again, B.Z.-chan for betaing this chapter! So, everyone please review and until next time, ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tsunade had to suppress the urge to growl at the hard-headed academy teacher now sitting on the other side of her desk. Iruka even had the audacity to smile shyly at her as she glared at him. "Six weeks… it's been six weeks since I gave you that check up!"

"I'm sorry?" Iruka apologized, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why the Hokage was mad at him now.

"In six weeks, your blood pressure and blood sugar have skyrocketed! Not to mention you've lost fifteen pounds!" Tsunade was seething as she continued listing off the changes in Iruka's blood tests that would only make sense to another medical mind. Tuning her out, Iruka thought about her comment on his weight loss.

Fifteen pounds… that couldn't be right. He had been about the same weight, give or take a pound or two, for the past ten years! Not to mention the fact that his pants were starting to fit oddly. If anything, he would have guessed he was _gaining_ weight.

"The weight isn't that bad, considering you've _apparently_ been nauseous again," Tsunade grumbled, but then she was off again with numbers that made no sense to the academy teacher. Finally, Iruka was able to make sense of something she said and it chilled him. "You're heart is under too much stress and if you keep up with the blood pressure and sugar, your kidneys have a very good chance of failing in the near future."

"B-but I've been eating normally – maybe a little bit less," Iruka admitted softly. He wasn't one for sweets or fatty food, so he couldn't understand such vital statistics increasing dramatically enough to make Tsunade's voice take on that worried tone.

"Any unusual stress?" Tsunade was grasping for anything that would explain the radical changes in the teacher's body, but if anything, Iruka should be more relaxed now that it was summer vacation at the academy. The teacher shook his head, dashing what little hope she had on that being the cause of all of this. "Iruka, I don't know what to tell you. None of this makes sense. Viruses don't cause nausea this long – and they certainly don't affect things like your iron levels this much."

"What can I do?" Iruka asked as he looked down at his hands, but couldn't accept Tsunade's mystery diagnosis. Strangely, the one thing that stood out most in his mind was not the strain on his organs or the veritable list of things wrong with him – it was those pesky fifteen pounds that melted off of him. Looking at his hands now, he couldn't believe it – he could see that his fingers were slightly larger than they used to be and, if that wasn't a sign of weight gain, he wasn't sure what was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tsunade bow her head in defeat. Iruka felt his lower lip begin to tremble – the greatest medical mind in the world had no idea what was wrong with him. Tears began to prick at his eyes as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, in order to stifle the soft sob that escaped his lips. He had always been an emotional person and couldn't stop himself from crying once he started, which only made things worse as two tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Iruka, don't cry. We'll figure it out," Tsunade tried to reassure him as she knelt down before him. This close, Iruka could smell the woman's distinct aroma. He could detect ink, fresh paper, but most of all sake – tons and tons of sake. The unmistakable scent of alcohol wrenched at Iruka's stomach, and the teacher nearly plowed the Hokage over in his sprint to the trash.

Tsunade was about to move to help the teacher, but froze when she saw Iruka hold a hand up, wordlessly telling her to keep away as he continued to heave into the wastepaper basket. When he finally finished, Iruka moved to stand, but kept his hand in the same gesture. Pressing his other hand into the Hokage's desk, Iruka leaned to the side weakly.

"Sake… you reek of it," the teacher gasped as he turned to look at the blonde. Tsunade blinked a few times as she repeated his words in her head. The alcohol on her breath was actually light enough, her secretary couldn't smell it. For Iruka to tell her he couldn't stand her being close because of the overpowering scent, it was something that sent off strange bells in her head.

"I have one more blood test, Iruka," Tsunade said suspiciously as she rifled through her robes for a needle and a vial. Holding her breath, she moved quickly before Iruka became nauseous again at the scent of her favorite drink. As soon as she had her sample, she backed away and moved to the other side of her desk, where she could analyze the hastily taken liquid.

Iruka watched her curiously, wondering what kind of test was left that Tsunade had finally remembered. He didn't hold it against the Hokage for not performing this test sooner, especially not when, after several minutes of toying with her machinery, the woman stared wide-eyed at the results the equipment was spitting out.

"Well, that is interesting…" she whispered to herself. Taking a calming breath, Iruka moved closer so that he could see the screen, but the numbers made even less sense to him in print than they did spoken aloud.

"What is 'that'?" Iruka asked as he saw a flicker of surprise on the Hokage's features when she turned to study him curiously.

"Hmm, it seems that your hormones are going haywire," she concluded as she leaned back in her chair smugly. Iruka could only raise an eyebrow, not wanting to voice the question on what could possibly cause such a hormonal change in him, that he was sick for over two months. "One more quick test and I'll know for certain if it's what I think it is."

Iruka rolled his eyes, but went back to the table he had spent his entire morning on. He pulled up his shirt when Tsunade gestured for him to, but nothing prepared him for the cold, thick gel placed on his abdomen. Squeaking indignantly, Iruka was about to complain about Tsunade's nonexistent bedside manner, but fell silent when a strange sound emitted from an unfamiliar implement she was now holding to his stomach.

"Well, that explains it," Tsunade stated with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Remember that little mission that you have yet to complete, Iruka?" The teacher nodded his head, inwardly deciding that if this illness was Kakashi's fault, he was going throttle the man – powerful jounin or no. "Did your mystery lover wear protection?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Iruka grumbled. The sheepish blush creeping into his cheeks told Tsunade the answer she needed, just as much as his offended and quick response. "And what is that sound?" he added in aggravation. The best way Iruka could describe the quick, rhythmic sounds was the sloshing of water, but there was something very different about it. For one, what the hell did it have to do with his abdomen?

"_That_," Tsunade paused to pointedly look down at the rounded instrument pressed against his belly, then continued, "would be a heartbeat." Iruka glared at her, silently demanding she explain herself, since the noise was far from any heartbeat Iruka had ever heard before – not to mention why she was listening to it down by his belly button. "It seems, Iruka, that you aren't really sick at all. You're pregnant."

The world came to a screeching halt as Iruka dumbly stared at the woman, his jaw dropping when he saw that she was being completely serious. Realizing that this wasn't one of her drunken jokes, he looked down at the device in her hand and listened to the odd sound again. No, it wasn't a normal human heartbeat – it was a fetal one. That realization dawned slowly on the teacher, as he glanced between Tsunade and his flat stomach several times.

The nausea, soreness, and dizziness – they were all symptoms of viral infections, but were also common parts of pregnancy. In disbelief, Iruka brought his hands to shakily touch his stomach - one part of him that seemed to be growing despite his drop in weight. Even now, he could feel that his stomach wasn't really as flat as it once was. It was far from being pudgy, but it was a small, subtle change that Iruka could now clearly feel, as he recalled he once had a great deal more definition.

"It was your sensitive sense of smell that made me think to try one test I never would have otherwise," Tsunade said softly as she watched the multitude of emotions reflected in the teacher's eyes. "The scent of sake is light enough that Shizune can't smell it and not to mention that you got sick from the smell alone. I didn't really believe that looking at your hormone levels would actually show anything, especially such high levels of _female_ hormones, but it was worth a try."

"Pregnant…" Iruka whispered to himself as he stared down at his belly, listening to the rhythmic sound originating from it, and starting to realize that Tsunade had unknowingly just given him one of things he had dreamed about – a child. The corner of his lip quirked up and, for reasons Iruka couldn't even begin to explain, he felt new tears begin to prick his vision. "I-Is the baby okay?" he asked quietly, his voice quavering as he tore his gaze away from his abdomen to look at Tsunade.

"He – or she – has a strong heartbeat," the Hokage replied with a smile. "And considering that most _women_ don't even figure out they're pregnant until around now, you're doing fine. But now that we know, no alcohol, though from that reaction of yours, I don't think that'll be a problem. No caffeine, no heavy lifting or strenuous training. But, most of all, Iruka, you have to actually eat and not pick at your food like Naruto says you've been doing," she finished, watching as Iruka went back to staring at his midsection in fascination.

About to remove the apparatus from Iruka's belly, the Hokage froze when she heard Iruka's hesitant request. "Do you mind… if I listen for a little while?" She silently complied to the plea with a nod and leaned back in her seat, watching the teacher as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Would I be a father or a mother?" Iruka asked with a weepy chuckle after several minutes of silently listening to the baby's heartbeat. Tsunade had to laugh – only the teacher would ask her such a question. Most men would be the ones demanding how such a thing was possible, how to get rid of it, or something else revealing that they weren't willing to carry a child for nine months. Iruka worried about what the baby would call him.

"That's up to you, I guess," Tsunade replied. Seeing the teacher nod his head, she finally took the device off his middle and the room was flooded in silence. Handing over a few tissues, she waited until Iruka had wiped the gel off his midsection, before she asked something that she had been wondering for the past several minutes of watching the brunet. "What about the…um, other father?"

"What about him?" Iruka's eyes landed on her as he moved to sit up. Tsunade shrugged, knowing it wasn't her place to ask who the man was, but the query still burned in the back of her head. Instead, she settled for a similar question that didn't invade Iruka's privacy as much.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Iruka found himself unsure. He couldn't imagine Kakashi as a parent, much less a devoted one that would be happy to find out he fathered a child with another man. Kakashi did, however, have a right to know – Iruka couldn't take that away from him.

"As a woman, I'll tell him," Iruka replied as he nodded his head. Letting out a soft snort, he broke out into a smile. "One surprise at a time, ne?"

"Poor guy would probably have a heart attack if you told him everything at once," Tsunade agreed, finding Iruka's good mood infectious as she let out a chuckle. "Now, do you want to be the one to break the news to Naruto that he's going to be an uncle, or should I?" She only offered because she knew the blonde would have a thousand and one logical questions that Iruka had yet to even ask her, and it looked like he was in no hurry to find out.

"Pfft… I want to be there to see Sasuke's face," Iruka replied with a smirk. He could only imagine what the solemn jounin would do when he heard that his adoptive brother-in-law was pregnant, and that Iruka had already decided the Uchiha would be the babysitter. It was about time he got back at the raven-haired young man for giving him a dolphin for every birthday, knowing full well Iruka hated his namesake. He sniggered, finding revenge was sweet.

For a little while, Iruka completely forgot that his child's father was the man who, judging from the horror stories he had heard from Naruto, hated children.

XXX

B.Z.: ...Oh. Dear. ...lmao.

Authoress: Ahh, now we finally start getting into the plot of the story…kukuku…so please review! Just as a little side comment – by eight weeks (AKA, what Iruka's at now if you're counting), the baby goes from the embryonic stage to fetal…by 5 ½ weeks, the baby has a heartbeat and at 8-9 weeks, that heartbeat can be heard with a regular ultrasound. I think that's enough developmental biology for everyone today! And, of course, thanks to B.Z.-chan for doing such a great job betaing! Until next time (also known as tomorrow, hint hint!), ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Iruka looked down at his hands, taking several deep breaths, but he couldn't stop his fingers from shaking. He wasn't entirely sure what was causing his stomach to tie up in knots – the baby or his anxiety. Either way, he was getting close to throwing up his dinner, which was a pity, since Sasuke had painstakingly made him a delicious meal of all kinds of foods that the anal jounin said would be good for the baby.

The thought of the abrupt change in the Uchiha was enough to make Iruka smile momentarily, forgetting his nervousness. Sasuke had, astonishingly, taken the news extremely well, unlike his boyfriend who, once he regained his ability to speak, saw reason to screech for several hours at Tsunade, only to turn his ranting on Iruka once he caught his breath. The raven-haired young man had simply congratulated him softly, before going to the kitchen to surprise everyone with the fact that he was a culinary master when he wanted to be.

Iruka's mouth watered at the memory of the first meal, in a long time, where he stuffed himself silly. He didn't mind this command on Tsunade's part to spoil him. Pampering – if it meant eating Sasuke's food – sounded like heaven.

The teacher was torn out of his daydreaming of lounging, being fed culinary masterpieces created by the quiet man, when he heard the click of a lock. His pulse increased dramatically when he sensed a presence entering the silent apartment. His heart seemed to pound loud enough for the person to hear from the other side of the house, but Iruka knew that wasn't necessary to warn the man he wasn't alone. Almost as soon as Iruka heard the door start to close, he could feel a change in the his movements – he was on guard, as was to be expected from a jounin.

Iruka smiled slightly as he felt the jounin close the distance between them, silently moving through the apartment. Sighing as he started to stand up from the bed, Iruka swallowed heavily and steeled himself for the meeting he had been dreading all day.

Kakashi blinked several times as he turned the corner in order to look into his room. Rooted to the floor in surprise, the tight grip on the kunai in his hand loosened when he recognized his intruder. A part of him wanted to demand to know why the beautiful woman now walking towards him had broken into his home, but every other part of him screamed to sweep her into his arms and ravish her.

Two damn months of searching for her, and she finally shows up in his apartment like she hadn't disappeared from his life as abruptly as she'd entered it, turning everything upside down! He didn't even know her name. All he had to go on was a description of her and memories of the best night of his life.

"You…" He finally was able to form a word as he lowered his hands to his sides, his blade clattering to the floor uselessly as he took a step towards her. She flushed, obviously pleased he even remembered her. But how could he forget her when she was everything he had ever been looking for in a lover?

"Hatake-san, it has been some time," she started out, bowing her head shyly as she spoke. Kakashi didn't bother asking how she knew his name – he was a unique enough person that she could have asked anyone the identity of a silver-haired, tall man with bi-colored eyes, and they would have been able to tell her without hesitating. Instead, he moved closer to her, finally noticing that she wasn't in another sexy dress that sent his libido spinning. No, now she was in the uniform of a shinobi, but he had never before seen the black outfit and jacket look as good as it did on her. The top strained against her generous chest and the pants showed off her long legs and perfect curves. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that swept down to her behind, a few wisps falling down and framing her beautiful face.

Shinobi – it was the one group of people he hadn't searched for her, unable to believe someone as perfect as that could have escaped his eye for so long. Smirking under his mask, Kakashi wished he had the sense to look among the shinobi community. It made sense now that he thought about it – he had never met someone who could equal him in stamina unless they were a high-ranking shinobi.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked as he finally came to stand before her. Close enough to touch her, he brought a hand up to brush his fingers against her tanned cheek. She wasn't an illusion, but flesh and blood – her warmth radiated off every inch of her just as he remembered.

"Hiding," she easily replied, blushing slightly. "I-I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I'm not used to… nights like that."

Kakashi would have said he had never had such a memorable night before, but he knew that wasn't what she was talking about. Apparently his reputation for using and discarding his lovers at a frightening pace had preceded him. He eventually nodded his head in understanding; she regretted going home with a complete stranger. He could only wonder why she had done so in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi had to ask as he took his hand away from her cheek. There was something in her hazel eyes that told him he wasn't going to like her reason for coming back after all this time.

"I wanted to tell you…" she started out, but trailed off as she turned away, her hands moving to press against her abdomen. "I'm pregnant. The baby is yours." At those words, she glanced back at him for a response, but Kakashi had learned to control his emotions a long time ago.

Though a myriad of sensations were racing through him, Kakashi only let one show through his icy exterior – annoyance. "How are you sure it's mine?" he asked, forcing himself to sound cold, as he stamped out the brief flicker of hope that threatened to affect him.

He had lived the past sixteen years of his life with the painful reminder of a mission gone wrong. Though the mission hadn't failed – and though he survived his injuries – the scars remained. They weren't ones that marked his skin; they scarred him far deeper than that and on more levels than purely physical. What had hurt most was the echo of an unfeeling medic as she told him the chances of him ever fathering children were astronomical. She had said the word 'impossible,' but Kakashi had foolishly refused to believe that the Hatake line would die with him for a number of years after that day.

It had been that diagnosis that had started his ridiculous and fruitless binge of bed partners, in the hopes of one day proving the doctors wrong, but that day never came. He had finally given in to his childless future only a short while before taking his first genin team, which had given him six years to grow accustomed to the idea that he would be the last of the Hatake clan. To have the brunette before him, telling him that their one night of passion resulted in her current condition – it was like a cold slap to the face.

"I know it," she replied, bowing her head and, for a moment, Kakashi had to fight the urge to apologize for his tone. That medic's words, however, repeated in his head and the jounin hardened himself for his next words.

"It isn't mine," Kakashi said with just as much certainty as she had declared it to be his. He wasn't about to tell the brunette that he was sterile – though she was an amazing lover, he didn't trust anyone with such a personal piece of information – but he could refuse to accept that the child was his.

"It is." Her words, barely a whisper, were ones that gave the jounin pause and, for the briefest of moments, he felt something tighten in his chest. What he wouldn't give to have the beautiful kunoichi's confidence, but his faith in miracles was dashed years ago. As she looked at him, Kakashi was forced to glance away before he melted under her watery gaze.

"I don't care," Kakashi lied flawlessly, his tone the perfect mixture of coldness and disdain, as he folded his arms across his chest, hiding the betraying shaking of his hands. Saying those few words and seeing her face crumple was, by far, one of the most difficult things he had ever done. Feeling a twinge of pain, he couldn't hold back the urge to hurt someone else just as much as he had been, the day he admitted to himself that he would never father a child. As he spoke, closing his eyes to hide any emotion that might betray him, the jounin was sure that his statement was one of the many things he would regret for a long time. "Get rid of it, if you're so sure it's mine."

By the time Kakashi opened his eyes again, he already knew he was the only person in his apartment. The only thing that proved that the brunette had been standing before him mere moments before was the lingering, unfamiliar, but addictive scent and the echo of a stifled gasp. That evidence, too, dissipated, leaving the jounin completely alone and, for the first time in a long time, Kakashi realized he wasn't simply alone, but lonely.

XXX

Iruka was unsure where he was headed, blinded by tears and emotions that threatened to rip him apart. All he knew was that he was flitting across the village at unthinkable speeds. A part of him almost laughed at the realization that it took _this_ – hopelessly trying to flee everything that could ever hurt him – for him to run fast enough that, by the time his legs finally gave out, he had reached the outskirts of the village.

Landing on his knees, he bowed forwards, his fingers digging into the dirt beneath him. Hot tears stung his eyes, but with a few shaky breaths, he was able to keep them from falling. After a few more minutes of breathing deeply, he was finally able to sit back on his heels and look around at his location.

No longer overcome with emotion, his vision cleared enough for him to recognize the area. He was surprisingly close to Sasuke and Naruto's home. Realizing that, his feet moved on their own accord as he followed the familiar pathway to his brother's apartment. As he walked, Iruka found that he was able to recall what the unfeeling jounin had told him without breaking out into fresh tears. No, he was now blissfully numb to the emotions that would have otherwise destroyed him.

_Get rid of it… _He repeated those painful words to himself, biting his lip as he put his hands to his still-flat stomach. He would not 'get rid of' his child. Though still so impossibly small, the little nausea-inducing parasite meant everything to him. Iruka smiled at that description of his child, his unique sense of humor liking the ring of it. As he thought about it, though, he realized he was walking – no, running – towards the unknown.

Men didn't have sex with a relative stranger as they pretended to be a woman, they didn't get pregnant, they didn't have their emotionless lover tell them to have an abortion – the list went on and on. Iruka knew nothing about pregnancy, but he knew everything about children. Looking down at his stomach, he felt a smile tug at his lips. The upcoming months would be a challenge, but the knowledge that they would end in a beautiful baby, was enough to give him the strength to handle whatever might come his way.

He would do anything to make sure his child was happy and healthy, but there was one other thing he wanted. Though he felt slightly selfish with the one hope he felt rise up in him, Iruka couldn't help but pray that his child was nothing like the man who could have so easily, and so coldly, brushed off any responsibility.

He didn't care about his child's gender as much as he did about the baby's features. He hoped that the baby didn't have his or her other father's hair, his eyes, his pale complexion, his horrible lack of a human personality – Iruka didn't want his child to show any part of the man.

Iruka made a decision as he reached his brother's front door, smiling as the door opened before him. Having a sixth sense, Sasuke was already there to usher him in and look at him questioningly. The Uchiha didn't ask him anything – Sasuke didn't pry into others' lives, but the curiosity and concern still remained there.

Iruka could only grin as he locked away any pain he had felt from being rejected by Kakashi. It didn't matter anyways if the jounin wanted no part in raising Iruka's beloved parasite. Let people think what they like, but he would be the best mother and father he could be to his child. He had to be, since his baby had no other parent.

XXX

B.Z.: ... O.O ...I don't know who to pity more, Iruka or Kakashi... But I'm glad that Iruka wants to keep it. ^.^

Authoress: I don't know either…though I think I feel a little worse for Kakashi…anyways, thank you, B.Z.-chan for being such an amazing beta! So, until next time, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oooh, look at this one!" Iruka rolled his eyes when he heard his brother's squeal, wishing that Naruto didn't see the need to attract attention wherever they went. Of course, since it was such a normal part of his brother's personality, people only glanced over at them and then went back to their own business.

The blonde came flouncing over, waving clothing in front of Iruka so fast, all it looked like was a blur of orange. Twitching slightly, he grabbed for the neon article before his brother's quick movements made him nauseous. Almost as soon as he touched the soft piece of fleece, he wished he hadn't because, now that it was no longer moving, he could see what had gotten his brother to coo so loudly.

Iruka glanced from the little fleece coat to his proudly beaming brother, only able to wonder why anyone would see the need to make a neon orange jacket for a newborn. Stitched across the back was a blue spiral, and it even had a little puffy collar of white. It looked so much like Naruto's infamous childhood jacket that Iruka snorted. It had to be one of those items that appealed only to a very, very small collection of people, and it just so happened that select group was rummaging through the store at that very moment. Few people knew he had been the one to buy Naruto his first orange coat. He could only smile at the blonde's energy as he handed the clothing over to their unhappy pack mule.

He was sure that, if he glanced back, Sasuke would be staring at the jacket and twitching. For the past two hours of shopping, the Uchiha had said very little, only grumbling that Naruto should never be unleashed in a baby store. Being only a few inches from the raven-haired man, however, Iruka had seen him sneak a few outfits into the pile of things to buy.

"What about this one?" Naruto asked as he bounded over, now holding up perhaps the cutest shirt Iruka had seen thus far – and that was quite an accomplishment. The little graphic tee had such distinct markings; it was obviously supposed to be a green chuunin vest over a black shirt that, in uneven and messy writing, said 'my Daddy is a shinobi'. Watching as Naruto turned the shirt over, Iruka let out a snort. There was apparently more to the message: 'and he can kick your ass!'

Another shirt for the pile! Iruka caught the upward twitch at the corner of Sasuke's lips when the teen read the shirt now overlapping his arm. When the two teens weren't watching him like hawks, Iruka knew he would have to have a shirt custom-made for the baby that said similarly adorable statements in reference to his or her two uncles.

"Alright, I think you put enough of a dent in my savings, Naruto," Iruka called out as he watched his brother begin attacking another rack. This time, however, the blonde was looking at hats and other accessories. A chuckle erupted from his mouth as Iruka realized his child was going to be spoiled rotten, considering the extensive wardrobe the unborn brat already had. And they didn't even know what gender the baby was! Iruka could only imagine Naruto would go crazy buying dresses and other frilly things if it was a girl. Similarly, he could imagine the cute overalls and slightly more masculine outfits that would cover every surface, if it turned out the baby was a boy.

As they moved towards the counter, Iruka snagged one more thing that he decided at that instant he _must_ have. Happily devouring his impulse buy, even before the giggling cashier could ring up the candy bar, Iruka was so interested in his heavenly chocolate that he was oblivious to the increasing bill, until he heard the smiling woman say something that made his and Naruto's mouths drop open.

"I'll put that on your tab, Uchiha-sama," she said so bouncily, it took the two brothers a moment to realize what exactly her words meant. Sasuke nodded his head and let out an almost inaudible 'hn' in response to her overjoyed comment.

The two could only stare at the jounin in amazement, following the dark-haired man now carrying several bags out of the store and into the busy street. "Oi, how did she know your name!" Naruto finally squeaked in jealousy as his eyes narrowed. It might not seem like it to most people, but the ravishing blonde was insanely possessive of his equally handsome boyfriend. If anyone even tried to look at Sasuke appraisingly, they might just find their eyes scratched out by the Kyuubi container. As disturbing as it was, it was also kind of cute.

"Why did you have a _tab_?" Iruka asked the better question as he eyed the Uchiha. It would be one thing for Sasuke to ring up a tab at some designer's boutique for his own wardrobe, or even a bar or something else – but a baby store? It was beyond unexpected, it was inconceivable! It took a moment for Iruka to think of why the man would have such a chummy relationship with the store's owner, that he was extended a line of credit. Naruto apparently wasn't the only one going a little baby-crazy. "What did you buy!" he demanded and, knowing the filthy rich Uchiha, it was something large, expensive, and wholly unnecessary.

"You didn't tell me you bought something for Naruto the Second!" Naruto complained, not giving his boyfriend time to respond – not that Sasuke was planning on informing the two brothers what exactly he'd spent a small fortune on. Iruka let out a soft growl at his brother's newest nickname for the baby, but couldn't be angry at the teen for his attempts to give the baby ridiculous names. Last week, it had been Genghis Khan and, before that, _The Thing_. At least the teen was finally picking – somewhat – normal names.

"It was nothing," Sasuke replied as he gave the two a look that told them he wouldn't divulge the information, even under torture. Naruto had his ramen – Sasuke had a penchant for secrecy. Whatever it was, Iruka knew he wouldn't figure it out until the young jounin wanted him to know.

"Alright… but you didn't have to pay for those clothes. I _do_ actually have a source of income too." Iruka let the subject go far easier than his brother, if, for no other reason than that he wasn't in the mood to argue – he was too hungry to guilt the teen into giving him some hints. "Now, where are we going to lunch?" he asked, his words filling the two teens with a small amount of dread. In the past two and a half weeks since they got the news, Iruka's appetite had returned with a vengeance.

Despite his being able to eat the two out of house and home, Iruka didn't look like a ball as one would expect. No, he had just barely regained those fifteen pounds Tsunade said he lost. Unless one was looking at him stripped down to just his boxers, they wouldn't even notice the difference and, even then, the change was more in Iruka's head than anything else. Those fifteen pounds didn't show, though Iruka swore they focused around his middle, just barely softening his once rock-solid six pack. It wasn't even enough of a change to put an active shinobi to shame – it just seemed like he had a little ramen-binge that he had yet to work off to any non-hormonal person's eyes.

Naruto had once fearfully whispered to Sasuke that he wanted to know where Iruka put it all, since it obviously wasn't his belly. Having spoken to the Hokage, Sasuke knew that the teacher's normally high metabolism, along with the needs of the growing fetus, was what allowed him to eat so much, but have next to nothing to show for it. Yet even Tsunade didn't like that Iruka was hardly gaining weight, but she could only chuckle and say that she had the feeling that Iruka's new eating habits were going to catch up to him, now that he was less than two weeks away from entering his second trimester.

It was enough to give Sasuke the image of Iruka suddenly gaining the thirty pounds or so he should have logically gained from his eating habits by now, bursting his snug jacket open. The jounin let out an uncharacteristic snicker, causing Iruka and Naruto's gaze to shift to him.

Falling silent again, he wasn't about to tell Iruka he was dreaming of the man blowing up like a balloon. Then again, he couldn't help it – he wanted to see Iruka positively tubby! He had the feeling the teacher would have one of those scary mood swings of his and kill him if he even tried to explain himself.

Even though he was still very much fit, Iruka was illogically sensitive about his shape. Damn it, Sasuke had accidentally walked in on the brunet naked yesterday and, other than the fact that the teacher was pressing his fingers against his slowly softening stomach, the jounin wouldn't have even been able tell that Iruka was nearly three months pregnant!

Well, there were other signs. There was the fact that, in a matter of seconds, he had gone from dodging a bar of soap that was chucked at his head, to apologizing profusely to the sniffling brunet, and then off to comply with Iruka's demand for chocolate. Chocolate – it was the one thing Sasuke knew would save him from the teacher's mood swings. The cravings, mood swings, and heightened senses were all signs of the man's condition. Yes, Sasuke had dealt with all three when he made the mistake of bringing a box of chocolate ice cream into the house the other night. He had the feeling the exuberant teacher could smell that dairy delight miles away.

Naruto had an even worse time trying to help Iruka. He had been the one to suggest that Iruka move in with them for the rest of the pregnancy – making the surprisingly intelligent points that they were closer to the hospital, Tsunade's office, the academy, and the Missions Office but, most of all, their house was at least four times larger than Iruka's small place. Sasuke also had the feeling Naruto had dangled his culinary skills in front of Iruka in order for the brunet to agree to living with them for a little while.

His blonde lover had made the suggestion out of the love and concern of a brother – and now he was starting to think he made a horrible, horrible mistake when Iruka's angry fits were almost exclusively directed at him. Of course, it was entirely Naruto's own fault, when it started out that Iruka couldn't stand the smell of his shampoo, and then came the inability to bring ramen anywhere near the teacher unless he wanted to send Iruka flying for the bathroom. A few times, Naruto had to follow him because he could hear his brother's gagging no matter how hard he covered his ears.

Then there was Naruto's idiotic names for the baby and his suicidal urge to gently poke and prod his brother's abdomen when Iruka was least expecting it. The first time Naruto, without warning, groped Iruka's middle caused the large holes through several walls of their home. Iruka had, with Tsunade-like strength, thrown his brother through the walls after Naruto gave him an unexpected, gentle touch on his belly while cooing stupidly. That reminded Sasuke that he was having the carpenters come in tomorrow to fix that little problem. Now at least the blonde knew to duck for cover and retreat when he couldn't help himself and gave a little pat to Iruka's midsection.

Glancing over at Iruka, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how they were going to hide his condition when he really did start showing. Iruka said he didn't want to be treated any differently because he was pregnant – especially not as the biological conundrum he was – but people were bound to notice towards the end of his pregnancy that his bump wasn't just a pudgy belly. Then there was the question of how to explain where the baby came from when he or she was finally born.

They were questions Sasuke knew better than to ask the hormonal brunet at the moment, but were ones that stayed in the back of his head as he watched Naruto and Iruka walk in front of him, for the time looking like a perfectly normal pair of siblings without a problem in the world, when they were anything but.

Before him were the two most important people in his life – the Kyuubi container and a pregnant man dead-set on being a single parent. They were his family and the jounin was struck with how lucky he was to have them. Sasuke felt a smile threaten to show itself as he picked up his step to catch up to them. Leaning over to his boyfriend, he brushed his lips against Naruto's scarred cheek in an unusual display of public affection. When he saw his lover's response of blushing and heard Iruka's soft chuckle, he let that small smile grace his face.

"What the hell bit you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, not entirely trusting his boyfriend's motives for being so cute. Sasuke wasn't so demonstrative – especially not in front of other people – unless he wanted something.

"I love you," was Sasuke's whispered reply in Naruto's ear as the raven-haired man laced their fingers together. When he didn't immediately let go after a moment of holding his lover's hand, as Sasuke was prone to do when they weren't alone, Naruto felt a warming in his chest.

"You two are going to make me sick," Iruka complained, though a smile tugged at his own lips when he saw the pair. Though he was happy that the two young men were being lovey-dovey, a part of him felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that he might never have a similar relationship. Pressing one hand against his growing abdomen, he wished his baby could hear his thoughts.

_At least I have you, little one._

XXX_  
_

B.Z.: ...When is Kakashi going to find out? That's the part I'm most looking forward to...

Authoress: You're just going to have to keep on reading, B.Z.-chan! Thank you again for betaing! You do amazing work! Until next time – and the second trimester! – ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sasuke woke with a start, gasping for breath and his heart pounding. Flailing in an attempt to get the constricting sheets off, he found himself falling off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thump_. Finally free of the bed linens, he scrambled to stand up, but knew that his antics hadn't woken up his lover. Naruto slept like the dead and Sasuke was never as grateful for that fact as he was at the moment.

Rubbing his behind, certain he would have an interesting bruise or two in a few hours, he shuffled out of their bedroom and towards the direction of the kitchen. There was little that could make him fall back to sleep after one of his bad dreams, but hot tea was the best option he had, since he didn't want to chance waking up Iruka by turning on the television and watching infomercials until he was lulled back to sleep.

Finally reaching the kitchen, Sasuke was surprised to see that the lights were already on and that said brunet was sitting on a barstool with a steaming cup of his own. Iruka simply looked up from the counter he was seated next to and a small smile graced his lips.

"There's hot water on the stove," he said softly. Sasuke moved silently, letting out a soft huff when he saw that there was already a mug and a bag of his favorite tea waiting for him by the kettle. People said his sixth sense was uncanny, but he had to admit that Iruka was the master of surprising people with his instincts. "What was that thump before?" Iruka asked as he watched the jounin prepare his cup of tea.

"Fell…" Sasuke mumbled before he took a sip of the steaming liquid. Though it burned his lips and tongue, he still swallowed it, feeling slightly better as the tea started to warm his still shivering frame.

"Another nightmare, ne?" Sasuke whirled around in surprise when he heard Iruka's question. A part of him wanted to heatedly deny that, at twenty years old, he still had nightmares, but he could see the understanding in the teacher's compassionate face. If anyone could possibly understand his illogical fears, it would be the man now patting the empty stool next to him. "Naruto accidentally told me a while back that you had them."

Well, that explained how Iruka knew about his problems sleeping through the night on occasion. Usually his dreams were ones that just made him shift around in his sleep, but every once in a while, they were bad enough to make him cry out or wake up. The first time it happened with Naruto nearby, the blonde nearly had a heart attack, for once easily waking up because he could hear his lover's screams.

"Do you want to talk about it, Sasuke?" Iruka asked as the jounin warily made his way over and slid onto the proffered seat. Looking down into his bitter tea, the jounin studied the steam rising off of it, as though it would help him find the words to speak to the man who was a brother to him.

"It was the massacre," he finally stated as his fingers tightened around the pale mug. "But not…what really happened. You and Naruto were there." Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, wishing he could get rid of the images that plagued his mind as he had watched the two be killed, helpless to save them – just as he had been all those years ago.

Iruka smiled sadly when he saw the jounin's eyebrows furrow, his jaw tightening. Though he tried to act emotionless, Sasuke was far from it. Iruka had the feeling that the jounin felt a great deal more than his brief displays let on. Knowing the stoic man was nothing like Naruto when it came to being comforted, he had to fight the urge to hug him. Instead, he gently placed a hand over Sasuke's pale one and waited until the young man opened his eyes again.

"Naruto and I are perfectly safe," Iruka whispered reassuringly as he brushed his thumb against the back of the jounin's hand. "Anyway, the two of you are elite jounin… the only way I could be any safer was if Tsunade locked me away in her Tower and assigned her entire guard to protect me," he added truthfully, which brought a tiny smirk to the jounin's strained face. "You don't have to worry about us."

"You're my family. Of course I'm going to worry about you."

Those words, said with the raven-haired man's deep, rumbling voice, sent a shiver down Iruka's back, and the teacher was blindsided by a wave of emotion that was only amplified by his hormones. His eyes began watering; he had never realized Sasuke had thought of him as family. It was the highest compliment anyone could ever hope to get from the introverted man. Whimpering, Iruka covered his mouth before he let out a sob that would probably wake Naruto up.

"I-I didn't mean…" Sasuke wanted to apologize for making the brunet cry – though he had no idea what he had said to make Iruka hysterical – but fell silent when the academy teacher flung himself against him, hugging the younger man. Unable to do much else, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the brunet and held him until Iruka's sniffling subsided. As strong and powerful as he was, Sasuke couldn't help but feel helpless in the presence of someone else's tears. Hoping his words wouldn't send Iruka into another fit, he spoke again, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Iruka loosened his hold on the jounin, chuckling at Sasuke's obvious discomfort. "I never realized you saw me as family," Iruka replied as he studied the young man's face. Though just barely twenty, Sasuke looked more like he was in his late-twenties, but Iruka knew better than most that the years had not been kind to the Uchiha.

He had no childhood to speak of, being geared towards revenge from such an early age; it was amazing that he was even able to care for people anymore. He had forced himself to be ruthless, driven, and almost incapable of the gentler emotions. Then there were the years he spent as a missing nin – years Sasuke refused to speak of, not even to Naruto. The blonde never mentioned them, though, knowing how painful they were for Sasuke. He did everything he could to not remind Sasuke that he had once been a traitor to the village, that he had killed Orochimaru, his own brother, and many others, and that he had nearly succeeded in killing Naruto as well. Sasuke's sins were great, but no one faulted him for them.

It wasn't simply the harsh wisdom and painful memories in those dark eyes that made Sasuke seem older than his years. It was the lines in his face, ones that had softened a great deal in the past two years he and Naruto had been lovers, but ones that reminded anyone who looked at him that he was accustomed to frowning and glaring.

"Thank you," Iruka said softly before he pressed his lips against the young man's forehead in a brotherly gesture. It had been one he was more than used to giving Naruto, but Iruka was amazed at the realization that it was certainly the first time he ever kissed Sasuke. From the wide-eyed expression on the jounin's face, the young man was equally surprised at his instinctive action. "I always wanted another little brother," he added jokingly as he watched the teen's cheeks turn an interesting shade of pink.

"I'm not little," Sasuke retorted, his gaze shifting away from Iruka as his face warmed up even further as he wondered if he could call the teacher his brother out loud and not just in his mind.

Iruka had to laugh at his protest; no, Sasuke certainly wasn't 'little' in any way other than his physical age. Already, the young man easily towered over him and, if Iruka was to hazard a guess, Sasuke was quite heavier than his muscular partner, despite his deceivingly slender frame. That nearly feminine body, however, was a masterpiece of sculpted muscle that Naruto admittedly and understandably drooled over.

Just to see if he could ruffle the jounin further, Iruka snickered as he rumpled the man's dark hair. Sasuke gave him a glare and a soft grumble, but that only made the teacher laugh louder when he saw that the man's hair now stood up on end in strange directions that not even his childhood gravity-defying hairstyle could compete with. As he sat back down on his own stool, Iruka watched in amusement as Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair a few times, before pulling it back in a ponytail with a tie that Iruka hadn't noticed before.

Iruka studied the young man for a moment, wondering why Sasuke had grown his hair out, but didn't want to point out to the touchy jounin that, with his hair back as it was, he looked a great deal like his deceased brother. Though those bangs remained from when he was younger and his hair still rebelliously stuck up despite the tie holding it, the resemblance was uncanny even considering their shared blood. More than anything else, it was the pair of eyes that looked at him now – still slightly guarded even after all this time – that reminded Iruka of Itachi.

"Why are you up?" Sasuke asked as he went back to slowly sipping his tea. Iruka looked down at his hands as he took a deep breath, not wanting to lie to the young man, but at the same time not willing to tell Sasuke that he had been dreaming that his baby was a silver-haired demonic little thing that was nothing like him. It was a horrible nightmare.

"I was just wondering what the baby would look like…" Iruka settled for an ambiguous answer. If he mentioned silver hair, he was certain the intelligent Uchiha would figure out why it had frightened Iruka so, and the teacher refused to do that to himself or the raven-haired jounin.

The night he had ended up at Sasuke and Naruto's apartment, he had waited until his overprotective younger brother was asleep before telling Sasuke what the baby's father had said to him – keeping the details to a bare minimum, of course. When he had fallen silent after recounting that painful meeting, he was floored when he saw the anger and disgust flicker across the jounin's face. Sasuke was seething and Iruka was quite certain that, had he known the father's identity, Sasuke would have killed the man himself. But what would Sasuke have done had he known that the man he hated for being so cold-hearted was the same man he looked up to as a comrade, a friend… and perhaps even a father-figure?

"She'll have brown hair like you," Sasuke stated with certainty and, for a moment, Iruka chuckled. That had been their newest argument – the gender of the baby. They had finally been able to wear Sasuke down and get him to admit that he thought it would be a girl, but both Naruto and Iruka had the feeling that the baby was a boy.

"How are you so sure?" Iruka had to ask as he studied the jounin curiously. Hoping for a girl was one thing, but her being a brunette? The chuunin chuckled, having the feeling he wasn't the only one who dreamed about the little baby contently growing inside him.

"She won't have his silver hair. It's a recessive trait."

Iruka felt his jaw drop as he stared at the jounin in wide-eyed wonder. There was no way Sasuke could have figured out who his child's father was! He made no mention of anything that could be linked to Kakashi! It couldn't be a lucky guess – who the hell would guess a color as uncommon as silver?

"You would be surprised at what Kakashi says when he's been drinking," Sasuke offered softly as he glanced over at the speechless teacher. He had blocked out that uncomfortable conversation, spoken over their customary Friday night bottle of sake, for three months. Kakashi had been going into quite a bit of detail about the most amazing lover he'd ever had, as was expected of his perverse nature, but Sasuke recalled it only when Iruka had told them about his pregnancy. Of course, not wanting to get into the middle of things, Sasuke had simply congratulated the brunet and hoped that Kakashi wouldn't be his customary idiotic self, and doing something horrible.

When Iruka showed up on his doorstep with that defeated look in his eyes, Sasuke knew his old teacher had once again done it – he was retreating behind that icy façade of his to protect himself from the world around him. He had been so angry at the silver-haired jounin for being such an unfeeling ass; he was ready to go knock some sense into the man. It took him a while to realize it was Iruka and Kakashi's lives, and he had no right interfering. It didn't lessen the burning rage he felt, especially not to the point he would be able to hold a civil conversation with his old teacher, but he no longer had thoughts of how to kill Kakashi slowly.

As things were, Sasuke had been able to dodge the older jounin for the past month, making up excuse after excuse – and always having Naruto tell Kakashi his newest lie as to why he couldn't go drinking or whatnot with the man. He knew that Kakashi would take it as a snub, which it certainly was, but it was also the only way Sasuke knew he could keep himself from strangling the idiot.

It wasn't until the other day – the fifth time Naruto lied for him – that the blonde's curiosity was finally piqued. Time and again, Sasuke refused to tell his lover why he was evading their old genin sensei like he had the plague, especially when only a short while ago they were very close friends. He could only imagine what Naruto would do if he was aware that it was Kakashi's baby that the dobe had christened '_Chibi Hentai_.'

XXX

B.Z.: ...LMAO!

Authoress: Kuku…and the plot thickens – actually, this was just more of a filler chapter…I wanted a chapter devoted to my favorite raven-haired angst whore! *eeps* Thank you for betaing, B.Z.-chan! As usual, amazing job! So until next time, ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Iruka poked his chest curiously, finding the softness of it positively unnerving. A part of the chuunin mourned for his lost pectorals, while the rest of the man wondered for the umpteenth time how Naruto and Tsunade had talked him into this.

"Oi, keep molesting yourself and this is never going to work," Naruto hissed, jabbing him in the arm with a hard elbow. Iruka narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, but looked away when he saw the pink tinge on those scarred cheeks. "And you're too damn good-looking!" Naruto added with a pout, making Iruka chuckle.

"You're the one who has to take all the credit, baka," he pointed out, turning to look at his brother, but his vision was obscured by his loose hair. Growling, he tucked the chestnut strands behind his ear, and continued with his glaring contest with the younger man.

"Stop bickering, you two," Tsunade stated with finality, rubbing her aching temples before having the strength to look up at the two shinobi before her. "I worked everything out with the academy, so you won't run into any problems there, but you promised to at least _try_, Iruka."

The chuunin folded his arms across his chest, almost immediately regretting having done so as he found it impossible to give a proper 'teacher glare' when his chest ached, and it was too big to easily fold his arms over. Naruto snickered, seeing his difficulty, and was promptly smacked by his older brother. "I'll try, but it doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

With that, Iruka moved to get up, inwardly cursing as he wobbled slightly as soon as he was able to maneuver himself out of the chair. The worst part about this whole farce had to most certainly be trying to walk, he quickly decided as he stumbled a bit, trying to get used to the unusual sense of gravity. He had just gotten used to walking like a normal pregnant man, and now his brother and Tsunade have him trying something completely different!

"You sure his hips aren't too… erm… curvy?" Naruto asked, ducking just in time to dodge his brother's smack. When he finally looked back up, he found himself flushing when he saw the image before him. The cleavage in front of him was, most certainly, an impressive amount – perhaps almost on the same level as Tsunade's. "Oi, don't bend over if you're going to wear a low cut shirt like that!"

Iruka quickly stood back up, his hands flying to cover his large chest as he started pouting. "See, I told you this won't work!" he exclaimed with a voice that no one would place as the academy teacher's.

He turned to look back at the Hokage, but felt his wide hips tilt strangely as he tried to walk forwards. He had enough of a problem figuring out how to walk as a woman when Naruto had thrown him into that bar four months ago – but to walk with the added weight in his front? He felt like some kind of graceless, partially-paralyzed duck that had a bit too much to drink. It went without saying that he was a few seconds away from giving up and returning to normal. The only thing that kept him in the curvaceous feminine form was the fact that, for the first time in two weeks, his back wasn't crying out in pain with even the smallest of movements. Well, maybe he could work on walking with these hips if it helped his back… but everything else really had to go!

"Just try it for a day," Tsunade repeated with a sigh, having heard this argument several times over in the past hour of trying to dress and put makeup on the stubborn man. Now, finally ready for his debut as Iruka's female substitute, the teacher was starting up with his – or would it be her? – complaints again.

"Fine, but you owe me. I want chocolate ice cream - with a ton of whipped cream and cherries!" Iruka demanded hotly as he put his hands on his generous hips. "And steak!" he added, glowering at the two as if to dare them to deny his request. With that, he clumsily made his way out of the room, grabbing his chuunin vest as he left.

"Did he mean all together?" Tsunade asked in a mixture of disgust and curiosity as she glanced over at the young man snickering to himself. When she saw Naruto's head bob up and down, she felt her own stomach turn. "Chocolate ice cream and steak?"

"Iruka's been on a meat and chocolate binge the past few days," Naruto replied easily as he moved to get up out of his own chair, having a considerably easier time than his older brother. "Those weird cravings of his are making Sasuke insanely happy – he can finally cook all those strange things I refuse to eat. It seems that the more disgusting it is, the more those two like it. It's like my boyfriend is going through pregnancy too!"

"They're called couvades – sympathy pains. It isn't all that uncommon, but it's usually the father who experiences it, not the brother's boyfriend," Tsunade replied with a smirk. She was tempted to tell Naruto that his lover had been in her office last night with that same protest – at which point Sasuke was fighting to keep himself from crying.

"But it will go away, right?" Naruto's voice made the woman look up from her desk littered in papers she had no urge to read. His tone was something between hesitancy, worry, and fear. Seeing the blush on his cheeks, Tsunade raised an eyebrow only to chuckle when she recalled Sasuke's biggest complaint about the changes he was dealing with. In the jounin's own words, he was 'horny as hell.' From what she could gather from the tight-lipped Uchiha, it seemed that the young man wanted to jump his boyfriend any time they were in the same room together. Considering Sasuke was a persuasive bastard who always got his way, his poor little uke must be doing his best to stay far away from the insatiable, hormonal jounin.

XXX

"Bye, bye, Umino-sensei!" Iruka let out the softest sigh he could as he watched as the last of his students raced out of the room. Damn it! Tsunade should have warned him that she hadn't given the academy a made up name for his female counterpart. No, the woman didn't even take the time to tell the academy _who_ she was sending in as his substitute for the day, just that it was someone highly qualified.

He couldn't help it – he panicked upon entering the room and couldn't think of a proper lie to tell the children who were acting like savages! They were always so well behaved for him; he had been astonished to see the complete one-eighty they did when in the presence of an unfamiliar teacher. And, it had taken him a moment of stammering to realize that that was what he was to them – a stranger.

'Umino' was the first thing that came out of his mouth when one of his favorite students asked him his name and, if it hadn't been for the deathly silence brought about by his surname, he probably would have slipped even more and given his first name as well. Apparently just the reminder of their old teacher was enough to send the children racing for their desks to behave like perfect angels. That rapid change gave Iruka the strength he needed to stop himself from giving them his full identity.

Iruka couldn't help but use the knowledge that they respected him because he shared surnames with their normal teacher; he wove a whole story for the students explaining their identical name. To them, he was a cousin of their beloved 'Iruka-sensei.' It not only covered up the slip of his tongue, but also explained the physical similarities between him and the woman Tsunade and Naruto had made him transform into with makeup and a modified Sexy no Jutsu.

Sagging back into his chair, the teacher touched his rounding abdomen softly. "Well, we survived one day," he said, directing his words at the slight belly he was finally developing after four months of pregnancy. Almost as though the baby understood him, he felt a strange flutter, and Iruka couldn't stop himself from sucking in a gasp of air. That was the first time he had felt the baby move.

Blinking his eyes several times as they filled up with tears, Iruka let out a soft chuckle. He had always been expecting to one day suddenly get kicked, and have the wind knocked out of him. This felt more like a tickle. Wrapping his arms around his middle, Iruka held still for a moment, as he wished that Naruto or Sasuke had been there to feel the baby kick. A traitorous part of him even wondered how Kakashi would have reacted to feeling it.

Iruka quickly looked up when he sensed something. Glancing out the window expecting to see someone, he found himself furrowing his eyebrows when he realized no one was there.

"I could have sworn…" Iruka softly trailed off, his eyes scanning the view from the window, only to shake his head. Chuckling softly, Iruka recalled how Naruto described him only a few days ago, when he'd cried for half an hour simply because he could no longer zip his old chuunin vest up over his baby bulge.

"Hormonal, crazy teacher."

XXX

Kakashi let out a soft huff when he heard the woman's whisper filter out of the classroom window. Leaning farther back against the side of the building, he let out a soft sigh of relief – that had been far too close. He'd had his chakra cloaked and he hadn't made a sound, but he could feel her gaze on the exact spot he had been standing only moments before. How could a pre-genin teacher have known he was there when even the most powerful of jounin had difficulty sensing him?

Sliding down the wall, Kakashi sat down on the grass and released another sigh, knowing that he couldn't be seen unless she came to the window. He closed his natural eye as he tilted his head backwards, the barest of smiles tugging at his face as he recalled how cute she had been as she touched her midsection in wonder.

He hadn't thought for a moment that she would have listened to him and actually gotten rid of the baby. As he watched her talk to her belly, something strange had squeezed in his chest. It was something that he wouldn't have recognized four months earlier, but was now starting to grow accustomed to. It was longing. What he wouldn't have given to be able to say that the child growing inside her was his!

_Umino-sensei… _Kakashi had heard the students' title for her, as well as her stammering that she was a cousin of Iruka's, during his day of secretly watching her. It didn't surprise the jounin that she was related to the mildly bipolar teacher. Her features did seem familiar and now as he mentally compared her to Iruka, he saw the glaring similarities. If she hadn't said she was a cousin, Kakashi might have even placed them as siblings.

As he took a few deep breaths, he worked up the courage to peek back into the window. His eyes focused on her just long enough to see that she was slowly and awkwardly getting up out of her chair. His entire body itched to go in there and help her up – to wrap his arms around her and lift her with ease. He could imagine her growing belly would press against him, a quite noticeable difference from their night together four months ago.

He could almost feel her warm body already pressed up against his, her arms around him. He would hold her close, but be as gentle as possible – he would never put her or her child in danger with his tremendous strength. He wanted to ask her what had made her gasp before her hands flew to her middle. It wasn't pain, but surprise that he had seen in her face at that moment. Had the baby kicked? The thought of the little thing moving around made his hands ache to feel it for himself.

Kakashi pressed the back of his head against the brick behind him, fighting the urge to go into the room. She certainly wouldn't want to see him, especially after the things that had come out of his mouth the last time he had spoken to her. No, she would have every right to hit him and demand he leave without giving him a chance to explain himself. But, even given the chance, Kakashi wasn't sure if he would take it – to tell her that he desperately wanted the baby to be his, but it was impossible.

Taking a deep breath, he made a decision that was the closest to a compromise he could think of. He would watch over her, but he would never interfere with her life, or that of her child. If they ever wanted or needed anything, he would do everything in his power to help – but that help would have to come from the shadows. The beautiful brunette could never know he had any hand in it.

XXX

B.Z.: ...**face-plants** Kakashi... you are so DENSE!

Authoress: I know! But at the same time, he's being so cute! *sniffles* Just wait for future chapters and you'll see what I mean! And, another lesson in biology! First-time mothers can feel the baby move as early as sixteen weeks (Iruka is now at seventeen if you are keeping track as meticulously as I am!)! Thank you B.Z.-chan for betaing!And, this goes out to all my wonderful readers - I apologize for taking so long to update (this chapter was supposed to be up two days ago), but I have been having an epic battle with my school's IT department...I finally got internet after a week without it - apparently, being the only Ubuntu user on campus put a cramp in their style...*bows* now that I have internet, I promise to keep to my schedule! Until next time, ja ne!


	10. A Naruto Style Redecoration

**A Naruto Style Redecoration**

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he listened to his lover rant. It was one of their usual arguments, though they had yet to come to agreement on what they should do. Naruto, as was to be expected from the loving blonde, was ready to give up everything in a moment's notice. Their privacy, their home, their very lives – it was all for the taking.

He, on the other hand, understood the value of privacy. He knew that one could be alone without being lonely. Far too young, he had learned to distinguish between those two terms. He also knew how pride could be a good quality to have, but too much could only lead to pain and suffering.

For those two reasons and many more, he knew he could not smack his lover in his thick head like his hand was itching to do.

"You can't seriously think that he will be able to take care of himself!"

"He is an adult, dobe," Sasuke pointed out with a sigh. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he questioned for the umpteenth time why he had to fall in love with the only person in the world just as stubborn as he was.

"B-but!"

Sasuke focused his gaze on the blonde man only to realize his mistake a moment too late. Seeing watery blue eyes staring at him with a haunting mixture of worry and betrayal, he knew he had lost the argument even before he felt the stab of regret in his chest. Sighing again, he felt his concrete resolve crumble. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

All it took was one quick blink for Naruto's eyes to remove the tears and replace his pitiful expression with one of gleeful victory. Grinning cheekily at his now glowering lover, the blonde swore he heard Sasuke call him something less than polite under his breath.

"Son of a bitch…" the Uchiha grumbled to himself, knowing he was played by the manipulative man he trusted more than anyone in the world. Years ago, he might have felt angry or disgusted with himself, but now he could only bite back a smirk. Naruto knew him better than anyone else, so the blonde jounin knew exactly what to do or say to get his way.

"I love you too," Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around the taller shinobi and pressed his lips against a pale collar bone. Rewarded with a shiver, he smirked and continued to kiss his lover's sensitive torso and neck.

Needless to say, it was a while before the two discussed their plans about a certain academy teacher.

XXX

"Do you actually know the meaning of a compromise, baka?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his aching temples as he watched his lover pour over piles of blue-shaded pieces of paper.

"Hmm, baby blue eyes or heron blue?" Ignoring the irate Uchiha, Naruto continued to pour over the paint chips, cocking his head to the side as he tried to decide on what shade of blue he liked the most. After three hours, the colors were starting to blur together and he couldn't recall which blues he had preferred and which he had rejected. Of course, he was not going to tell his lover that. He valued his life far too much.

He also liked living so much, he had not revealed the orange strip that was burning a hole in his back pocket as he tried to find the perfect moment to show Sasuke his first choice for the walls.

Sighing, Sasuke tightened his grip on the single paint chip he had chosen. Delicate rose – the one pink that he could stand. It was actually the only shade that didn't make his eyes bleed and remind him of their genin teammate. But Naruto wouldn't hear of it. No, "Leech Baby" was a boy, according to Naruto, so that meant that a nice feminine pink was out of the question. It was almost enough to make Sasuke forget that he loved the man and had given his word to Tsunade, Iruka, and about a half dozen other people that, no matter how annoying his lover became, he would never cause him bodily harm.

But he was getting closer and closer to that thin line. In fact, he was sprinting towards it.

"Do you think that cornflower is too dark?" Naruto asked innocently, not knowing that he was mere moments away from unleashing his lover's deadly temper. Instead, he simply added the paint chip to the discard pile and went back to humming a lullaby he was composing for the baby. Of course, no one knew that the lyrics he had in mind spoke of the glories of ramen. No, that would be a surprise for everyone.

"Again, compromise – do you know the definition?" Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth. He knew very well Naruto knew what the term meant. The blonde had, after all, negotiated with him. Naruto wanted Iruka to move in with them not just for a while, but permanently. Sasuke knew how much his adopted brother appreciated his independence. Thus, they compromised to create a room for the baby so that Iruka would not have to worry about doing so himself. Already, they had pooled their knowledge together and created a seal across the floor that would work to summon both of them if the baby was ever in any need. Burping, diapers, food – they were willing to be on-call as often as Iruka would let them. But first, they had to show some of their maturity as adults and be able to work on a project together.

Well, maybe maturity was stretching it a little too far.

They had been able to clean out Iruka's guest room with ease, putting all of the furniture and other odds and ends in storage for the teacher. They had been able to rip up the dark carpets that, much like the rest of the man's possessions, were well cared for, but also worn out. That alone was worthy of a medal for patience, Sasuke decided. This, however, was something he had not anticipated them having problems with.

Naruto should just be able to see that Sasuke was right and that they should go with the pink.

Growling softly, the dark-haired jounin performed the fastest Katon of his life and burned the larger blue pile before Naruto realized what he was doing. The elite jounin then turned to do the same to the smaller pile as well, but momentarily froze when he saw his lover's narrowed gaze.

"Those were the ones I liked," Naruto whispered angrily as he glanced over at the charred remains of his paint chips. Not entirely sure if they were in fact ones he liked, the blonde refused to reveal his little white lie as he saw a way to show Sasuke the light. Quickly unfolding his limbs, he stood up and stalked over to the closest wall. As he pulled his favorite shade out of his pocket, he placed it on the smooth surface and, with a kunai from his pouch, tacked it into the wall. "If you don't want to pick a blue, then we are painting the walls orange!"

"Like hell," Sasuke retorted as he moved to pin his own paint chip right next to his lover's. Side by side – blinding, neon orange next to delicate pink – the two colors clashed painfully. "Boy or girl – no child wants their room neon orange other than you."

"Orange is a perfectly acceptable baby color!"

"Only if you want to make their eyes bleed."

"Well, it's much better than pink. What kind of boy wants his room painted pink!"

"_She_ will like pink – and if not, we can repaint it when she gets older."

"Repaint it to orange, you mean?"

"Iruka dropped you on your head when you were a baby, didn't he?"

"Oi! Don't bring Iruka into this. He understood the beauty of all things orange!"

"No, he just didn't want to listen to you whine, usuratonkachi."

"_Whine_? I'm not whining!"

"Then what are you doing, dobe?"

"Oi, teme, I told you to not call me dobe!"

"But you're acting like one."

"Ice queen."

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Pain in the ass."

"At least I'm not the one forcing a baby boy to look at pink all the time!"

"I'm saving her eyes from you raping them with your hideous orange."

"It is not hideous!"

With each statement, Naruto's voice increased in volume, whereas Sasuke's remained the same cool tone. His eyes continued to glare daggers in a way that only those who knew him well knew to be an indication of his aggravation.

"Name one person besides you who wears orange and I'll agree to painting the walls orange," Sasuke dared his lover as he moved to pull Naruto's paint chip off the wall before his lover got it into his head to sneak in and paint the room one night while Sasuke was sleeping.

Squinting as he pondered his lover's challenge, Naruto simultaneously thought of what night would be best to come over and paint the nursery so that his lover couldn't argue with his better taste in colors. Finally coming up with an answer, he smirked and moved to rip his lover's pink rectangle off the wall.

"You're buying the orange paint."

"Who?"

"Lee and Gai. They have orange weights."

"I rest my case. We're painting the room pink." With that, Sasuke tore his lover's orange page off of the wall and wadded it up, burning the offensive color with a fireball before the blonde had a chance to make a comeback.

"OOOOOIIII! I named two people! So we paint the room orange!"

"And now I know that only a dobe and two creepy men like orange. I am not exposing our niece to anything the three of you have in common," Sasuke replied as he brushed the small pile of ash from his hand onto his pant leg. So focused on getting every bit of charred remains off of his palm, he didn't realize the danger he was in until it was too late.

Naruto lunged at his lover, easily tackling the older shinobi. Landing on the floor, the blonde struggled to hold the Uchiha down, but Sasuke proved to be harder to restrain than Naruto had expected. The elite jounin easily slipped out of his blonde lover's grasp, flipping Naruto over him and throwing the smaller shinobi across the room.

Never before was either man more thankful for having a completely empty room for their sparring.

With no obstacles in their way, their head-on rushes were not slowed or weakened. They, for once, did not have to worry about destroying furniture, injuring innocent passersby, or blowing up random buildings. By unspoken agreement from many earlier fights, they used no weapons and no jutsu, but that did not stop them from using every ounce of physical strength on one another as they traded blows.

The punches and kicks were painful when they connected, but none were made with injury in mind. They were simply to show dominance in the way the two jounin knew best. Sasuke's speed matched his lover's strength perfectly. Naruto's unpredictability was evened out by his boyfriend's calculating strategies.

There was only one problem to their match: they were used to fighting in much larger, more open spaces.

That fact became evident when, as Naruto rushed forwards to punch his lover in what he saw as a perfect opportunity, Sasuke stepped to the side in order to dodge the attack. Neither man realized until they heard an echoing _crack_ that they had been so close to the wall.

Naruto froze when he realized that the hard material he had hit was not his lover's chest. Blinking a few times, he looked down at his hand and winced when he realized his hand had not simply cracked the wall, but had punched a gigantic hole through the layer of wood and sheetrock.

"Iruka is going to kill me!" Naruto finally squeaked as he slowly pulled his hand out of the hole and cringed as debris fell to the floor. Out of morbid curiosity, he peered through the hole and saw his brother's room. Well, if nothing else, Iruka could check on the baby without ever leaving his own bedroom...

"Baka." Sasuke let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Naruto obviously had yet to think of the consequences of his remodeling. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that it would take at least a few days to get carpenters in to look at the hole, another week before they did anything about it, and at least a month before he and Naruto could continue working on the nursery. Having redone several of his own walls from similar accidents, he had quite a bit of experience with this sort of thing.

"M-maybe with a little bit of plaster or something, we could fix that up…" Naruto whispered as he poked the hole, only to watch in fear as another hand-sized section crumbled from his gentle touch.

"I'll get it fixed, but you have to agree on pink," Sasuke replied, trying to hide the satisfaction from his voice, but let a smirk come to his face as he watched his lover try to sweep up some of the remains of the wall, only to turn them into dust in his strong hands.

"Iruka will never know I punched another hole in the wall?"

Sasuke shook his head negatively as he reminded himself to ask his lover later about his prior experience with renovating his brother's home. He took a few steps and wrapped his arms around the blonde's muscular frame and held him for a moment. As a reminder of their earlier sparring match, Sasuke could feel Naruto's chest rapidly rising and falling as he caught his breath and his heart thrummed in adrenaline-driven pleasure.

"If Leech Baby is a boy, he is going to be a very gender-confused kid," Naruto mumbled as he rested his head on his lover's chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and, as though he had seen the expression, Naruto snorted. "I saw your little collection of things you've gotten for the baby so far. I have never seen so much pink in my life…"

"Those are supposed to be a surprise, dobe," Sasuke retorted, though he knew better than to try keeping secrets from his overly-curious lover. Naruto must have searched the entire house to find those presents. Tightening his embrace, he pressed his lips against his lover's neck, tasting the saltiness of sweat on his flushed skin.

"Ooooii… we've got work to do – getting the paint, the furniture and-" Naruto was quickly cut off when he felt his lover's tongue press against his throbbing veins, tracing along his neck and jaw line seductively.

"Iruka's at the academy."

"A-and?" Naruto asked as his breathing hitched when Sasuke's tongue found his ear lobe. So focused on what the Uchiha was doing to his ear, the blonde didn't realize until it was too late that the man's hands had been hard at work on another part of his body.

"And I am going to throw you up against every wall in the house and fuck you until you can't stand," Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear as he transported them back home before his lover's pants even had a chance to hit the floor.

XXX

Authoress: *sighs* What a way to end a filler chapter! *squeals* I thought everyone would like some kind of update, since it has been a little while...darn school - and who doesn't want to hear about Naruto and Sasuke arguing over what color to paint the nursery? And a huge thank you to B.Z.-chan for being such a great beta!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Come on, Iruka! It's time to get uuuuuuup!" Cracking an eye open at the sound of his brother's energetic whining, Iruka glared at the bright blue orbs mere inches away. He let out a soft huff before turning his head, burying his face back into the soft pillow. "Oi, it's nearly eleven and if you don't get up soon, Sasuke's going to have to eat all the pancakes he made for you!"

The little bastard of a brother was teasing him with a promise of pancakes! Iruka pulled his face out of the pillow and blinked at Naruto a few times, weighing out the chances that Naruto was lying about Sasuke making him those fluffy little pieces of heaven. No, that was too cruel, even for Naruto. Gesturing for his brother to move, Iruka waited until the lanky blonde had scrambled off his bed before trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"There better be a lot of fruit involved," Iruka replied as he finally got himself up on his elbows. Narrowing his gaze, he waited for Naruto's comment on him reminding the young man of a beached whale, but the nearly daily crack at his increasing size never came. "What, no making fun of the pregnant brother this morning?" He glanced over at the blonde and saw Naruto staring down at his stomach with wide eyes. "It isn't going to eat you," he joked as he slowly slid his legs over the edge of the bed, and all but threw himself off the mattress.

"You _are _getting big," Naruto whispered as he hesitantly touched the brunet's bare middle. Iruka rolled his eyes, putting up with his brother's curiosity. Usually he was wearing baggy shirts or puffy jackets to hide most of his belly, but he would have thought that the resulting illusion of being smaller wouldn't have worked on someone he _lived_ with. Seeing Naruto's face pale a little, Iruka wondered what had gotten into the jounin now. "You still have a whole three months! You're gonna be gigantic!"

Iruka felt his fingers tighten into a fist as a vein started throbbing at his temple, but he fought the urge to punch his brother for his inconsiderate comment. "How many times do Tsunade and I have to tell you – the baby is going to be big?" His battle with gestational diabetes made sure of that fact. What Tsunade had earlier seen as just a little bit of fluctuating blood sugar had just recently settled at a very high number. Now, not allowed any type of sweets and on enough medications to choke a horse, Iruka was finally starting to feel better, but it still meant the baby was already abnormally large for just six months. It also meant that he had to be very careful until the end of the pregnancy. It meant a great deal of bed rest, that Iruka was already starting to despise.

"Well, yeah, but how much bigger! You might burst before Little Sumo is born!" Naruto pointed out, receiving a powerful jab in his stomach from his brother for his nickname for the baby. Iruka stalked off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving his doubled-over brother to gasp for breath.

"I heard something about pancakes," Iruka announced as he finally waddled his way into the kitchen, chuckling softly when he saw Sasuke already setting out a plate of pancakes. Of course, in keeping with Tsunade's orders, they had no sugar in them and absolutely no syrup was allowed, but Sasuke did wonders with the restricted diet Iruka had to keep to.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied, eyeing Iruka for a moment before going back to the stove. "I told Naruto to let you sleep." The teacher smiled at the Uchiha's statement; Sasuke spoiled him rotten in a way that still somehow kept to the quiet jounin's personality.

"It's okay, I already punched him once for calling the baby 'Little Sumo,'" Iruka said as he sat down at the table, happily digging into his breakfast. After a few moments of companionable silence, Iruka sat back with a sigh. "I need to go over to my apartment and pick up some stuff." Seeing Sasuke starting to open his mouth to, more than likely, say he could get whatever he needed, Iruka raised his hand to stop the jounin. "Tsunade said to rest, not lay in bed all day, so I'm going over to my apartment to get a few things. And considering you are going on a mission next week, and Naruto is going to be in Suna for a few days while you are gone, it'd be better to go now so you two can make sure I don't lift anything heavy, or strain myself, or whatever it is that you think I could possibly do to myself, by getting a few scrolls to pass the time."

Sasuke pursed his lips, wishing his lover was in the kitchen, but he could hear Naruto overhead in Iruka's room – probably rolling on the floor clutching his abdomen. Naruto would be able to think of a quick response that would keep Iruka from his mission for a number of hours, perhaps even a few days if they were lucky.

Being the only one for Iruka to direct his pointed gaze on, Sasuke felt his confidence flail as he tried to think of something – anything – that would keep Iruka from finding out their surprise that they had yet to finish. With his and Naruto's busy schedules, they hadn't had the time to even start doing anything other than clean out the teacher's guest bedroom, and start planning out the nursery they were going to convert it into.

"O-Okay…" Sasuke finally broke under the older man's gaze and bowed his head in defeat. It would have been much better had he and Naruto finished the nursery, but Iruka would still appreciate the thought.

XXX

"Damn it, couldn't you have stalled a few days?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke. They were far enough away from the teacher that Iruka was unaware of the little spat going on between the two. Glancing towards the man – well, man transformed into something that resembled a woman – Sasuke pursed his lips. It had been quite some time since Iruka had entirely removed his jutsu, but anyone with two eyes could see that the teacher was in less physical pain because of the changes in his body structure. He also was having an easier time moving around the village – people didn't gape at a pregnant woman like they would have had they known that Iruka was very much male, despite the curving alterations of his body.

"How?" he asked softly as he glanced over at his miffed lover. As he looked at the blonde, he watched as Naruto's anger dissipated in a matter of moments. He had apologized several times; there was nothing else he could do to stop it. Looking back to the teacher, Sasuke blinked a few times, surprised to see that Iruka was no longer in sight. "Where did he go now?"

"His apartment – he might be big, but he moves fast when he wants to," Naruto replied jokingly as he leaned his shoulder into his lover. Sasuke could only sigh at Naruto's mildly offensive reminders of Iruka's size. Continuing on in comfortable silence, the two reached the teacher's apartment in just a few minutes.

As they walked through the door, Sasuke was attacked. He didn't even get the chance to pull a kunai to defend himself as tan arms wrapped around him and a roundness pressed against his groin.

"Thank you!" It took a moment for the jounin to recognize the feminine voice as Iruka's – or Keiko as they had decided to call Iruka's other side – and the arms tightening their grip around him as belonging to the pregnant teacher. After another second of breathing deeply to settle his rattled nerves – it wasn't often an elite jounin was surprised – Sasuke relaxed enough to wrap his arms around the brunette in his arms.

Glancing over at his lover, they silently tried to figure out what Iruka was going on about now, but neither jounin could figure out what exactly had sent the teacher on his current sniffling fit that was broken up with soft 'thank you's.

"You two didn't have to!" Iruka all but squealed before taking the two by their wrists and dragging them fully into the apartment and down the hallway. When they finally reached the doorway to what had once been a guest room, Sasuke and Naruto understood Iruka's gushing gratitude.

Before them was no longer the room they had gutted only the other week. The walls were no longer covered in pencil marks that had been hastily written down as the two lovers argued over every little detail. The floor was no longer painfully bare. There was no longer a gaping hole in the one wall where Naruto had accidentally punched through to Iruka's own bedroom, as their discussion over paint colors turned heated. Well, there _was_ a hole, but it was now not a small circle, but a rectangle large enough for someone to comfortably walk through.

The two jounin stepped into the room behind Iruka, their eyes taking in the soft, pastel green shade of the walls, the doorway covering up Naruto's clumsiness, but what had gotten their mouths to drop was the rest of the room. In one corner was a little white crib they had been planning on buying the teacher when they had caught Iruka looking at it during one shopping trip. Next to it was a matching chair that rocked backwards as Iruka lowered himself into it.

Other pieces of furniture were littered around the room, along with some of the cutest stuffed animals to exist, but as Sasuke looked around one more time, he caught a glimpse of something that was very off in the lightly-colored room. Moving with lightning-fast speed, he picked up the dark object from its spot behind one of the miniature dressers, and stuffed it into his pocket before either Naruto or Iruka saw it.

"It is amazing," Naruto whispered, still gaping as he studied the room. Sasuke was about to send a warning glance at his lover, but decided it would seem suspicious if he started glaring daggers at the blonde. Hearing Iruka chuckle, the jounin let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so modest, Naruto," Iruka joked as he hugged one of the fuzzier teddy bears he had picked up out of the crib. The room wasn't simply amazing – it was perfect. It was even better than he had dreamed. The teacher said as much before he tightly clung to the stuffed animal as a new wave of tears washed over him.

With Iruka's vision blurred by tears, Sasuke moved next to his lover and studied the blonde for a moment, glad that they had learned long ago to read one another's expressions well enough that verbal communication wasn't needed. What they could agree upon was that they should play along with Iruka's assumption that they had been the ones to do all of this, even though they had nothing to do with any of it.

Sasuke's grip on the object, hastily shoved in his pocket, tightened. He knew exactly who'd had a hand in such an amazing renovation.

XXX

"You have paint in your hair."

Kakashi blinked a few times as he looked up from his Icha Icha novel. That was certainly a pick-up line he had never heard before. Studying the young man moving to lean against the tree next to him, the silver-haired jounin couldn't help but see that his old student had changed slightly since the last time he had seen him. He was a bit taller, but at the same time, Kakashi would have sworn he was also a little pudgier.

"And you forgot this," Sasuke added as he slapped something black and hard against Kakashi's arm. Glancing down, the jounin inwardly squealed as he grabbed the plated glove. He had been looking everywhere for that!

As he stuck the glove into his vest, Kakashi studied the raven-haired man to see what Sasuke's opinion of him was this week. It must have been at least four months since he had last spoken to the young jounin, and Kakashi had the sinking feeling it had something to do with a certain pregnant brunette. He had heard the rumor that, while Iruka was away on some mission that no one had any knowledge about, his cousin was staying with Sasuke and Naruto. Thinking about it, Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had seen the bipolar teacher. It had to have been at least a month or two, perhaps even longer. That was a surprisingly long mission for a chuunin who had no experience, other than as an academy teacher.

"Did she like it?" Kakashi asked quietly as he looked back down at his book. He didn't trust himself to be anywhere near the apartment when she got there – it had been difficult enough to redecorate the room with the constant, nagging reminder that the child wasn't even his.

"Crying for well over an hour. The dobe thought that something was wrong with hi - her." Kakashi glanced over at his old student, wondering momentarily about Sasuke's odd slip, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he bit his lip in thought. Crying could be either very good or very bad. Having dealt with Kurenai years ago, Kakashi knew that it was hard to gauge the mood swings of a pregnant woman. "She loved it," Sasuke clarified softly as he pushed off the tree trunk, letting a hand come to rest on Kakashi's upper arm.

"Are you still angry at me?" Kakashi wondered aloud as he started to flip through the pages of his book, but his complete attention was on the young man. He had been surprised how much it had hurt to have Sasuke distance himself. The Uchiha was the first person in a long time that Kakashi didn't begrudgingly admit to being friends with. He was actually quite glad for the relationship he'd had with the raven-haired man.

"She told me what you said. I won't forgive you for that," Sasuke stated coolly, but did something uncharacteristic and continued, "I count you as a friend, but I will always be on her side. Hurt her again and I will tear you apart."

"You sound like some overprotective brother," Kakashi replied jokingly, but his voice faltered when he saw the hard glare Sasuke directed at him. It didn't have to be said out loud – Sasuke didn't mean he would simply inflict a few injuries, he saw it as his duty to destroy Kakashi if he ever went near the brunette again. The silver-haired jounin nodded his head in understanding. If he was in Sasuke's place, he too would be prepared to commit murder to protect the pregnant beauty from any kind of pain.

XXX

B.Z.: ...Men... **sweatdrops** Oh! And I had a thought. I'm gonna guess on how I think Kakashi is gonna find out the truth about Iruka. **removed to keep the suspense** Am I close, or do you have it planned that far? Lol.

Authoress: Kukuku…you have to wait and see! Now, time for bio class! Gestational diabetes is usually diagnosed between 24 and 28 weeks (and our favorite teacher is now at 24 whole weeks!). Not only is it dangerous for the mother, but results in big babies – which can be quite a problem for our Iruka when the time comes! Kukuku! And, just as a heads up - **Chapter Eleven will be put up on November 16th!** (You have no idea how detailed my calendar is in order to keep this story in-time...) Until next time, everyone, ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Iruka let out a soft whimper as he did his best to ignore the familiar signs of an oncoming migraine. Rubbing his temples for a moment, he covered up his action by then running his fingers through his long hair. As he took a deep breath, he looked around the training ground, his eyes focusing on each student for a moment.

What had possessed him to begin weapons training now? Inwardly groaning at his own stupidity, Iruka wanted nothing more than to go sit down, but knew that if he even tried to do so now, there would be no getting up after plopping down on the ground. No, he would be like an overturned turtle until another adult happened to walk by and help him up. He loved his students, but not even with all their combined efforts was there a chance they could return him to a standing position.

For a moment, he glared down at his round belly. Who would have thought something so small could cause so many problems? Already, Tsunade estimated the baby was a little over four pounds, which was high for seven months, but Iruka could not help but wonder if her calculations were off. He had gained a total of thirty pounds and all of it had to have gone to his middle. The baby had to make up more of that weight than just four pounds!

Instead of sitting down like his aching body was pleading for, Iruka leaned back against a tree, which relieved some of the pressure against his lower back. In response to his change in position, he could feel the baby do a strange little cartwheel. Pressing a hand against his rounded middle, Iruka smiled. The baby was very energetic, especially liking when they were outdoors, though Irkua had to wonder how the little parasite knew such a detail.

Shivering slightly as a breeze of cold air hit him, Iruka ran his hands up and down his arms. Perhaps the better question he should have been asking himself this whole time was what gave him the brilliant idea to start weapons training in the end of November? It was not cold enough to snow, but he could taste that there was a storm coming soon.

"Alright, everyone! Time to go back inside!" Iruka called out to the students scattered around the clearing where they were sparring with each other. Thankfully, Iruka had thought ahead and bought specially dulled kunai this year, knowing he would neither have the strength nor the speed to save his students from injury if they used actual weapons. It was a relief to know that he did not have to watch them as closely as he had to with previous classes. The worst harm they could come by were a few bruises from slipping and falling on the ground.

Iruka waited until he saw the last of the students start moving back towards the academy before heaving himself away from the tree and following them. Since modifying his frame to accommodate the baby, Iruka had quickly grown accustomed to his wider hips and the shift in his center of balance. Even when around just Naruto and Sasuke, he kept the parts of his feminine shape that alleviated the majority of his back pain. He did allow his facial features and his chest to return to normal, but his lower body was now constantly the lower half of a woman – well, as feminine as Iruka was comfortable with. He outright refused to rearrange his eternal genitalia to make his lower body fully female.

Grumbling, Irkua wished that there was a way he could find a doctor who was not so fascinated with his condition that she saw him as a bit of an experiment. Tsunade lately was trying to get him to think of the possibility of going through natural childbirth. The only way she was going to get him to hold a jutsu through something like _that_ was if she knocked him unconscious and did the transformation herself!

At that thought, a sharp jolt of pain hit his diaphragm and Iruka had to stop walking to bend forwards, resting his hands on his thighs as he gasped for breath. The baby's newest habit was to kick him whenever he started to get too stressed out over thoughts of the end of the pregnancy. It was as though he or she knew exactly what Iruka was thinking and, in a strangely comforting way, was telling the teacher to not worry so much. If a seven month old fetus could make its father double over in pain, then he or she was more than strong enough to deal with being born when the time came.

Wincing as he finally regained his breath, Iruka moved to stand back up. If Naruto had been around to witness that particular kick, he would have most certainly made a comment on how the little "Iruka junior" was going to be a great shinobi one day. Thinking of the future as he continued back towards the building, Iruka rested a hand against his protruding belly. Though Naruto's names were lately getting more and more serious, none seemed to fit the small baby whose gender was still unknown.

Though Tsunade begged to do some tests, Iruka refused. He wanted to be surprised, he told everyone, but a part of the teacher did not want to have any tests done out of fear. What if Tsunade found some kind of genetic disease – what if she was able to link something about the baby back to its other father? Iruka was not ready for such possibilities and would rather wait as long as he could before telling anyone who the baby's other father was, if in fact he had to tell them at all.

Iruka could live with the knowledge that Sasuke was the only other person who knew who fathered his child. The Uchiha would never tell a soul, not even his own partner, which relieved Iruka. Naruto was the last person he ever wanted to tell. If his brother knew, Iruka was certain he would break down and tell the blonde the embarrassing truth that had been plaguing him lately.

Though he thought at one time he wanted nothing to do with Kakashi anymore, all he truly wanted now was for the tall man to be there for him. Blinking a few times to rid his eyes of the wateriness coming to them, he finally put his thoughts into words.

He did not want to go through all of this alone.

Oh, he was not lonely – how could he be with Naruto, Sasuke, and the others constantly around him? Everyone who knew about his condition did everything to make him comfortable, doing their best to keep him happy, but it was not enough sometimes. Touching his belly, feeling the baby shift restlessly, Iruka bowed his head. He wanted someone to be there to comfort him when he woke up from one of his nightmares, to reassure him that everything would be alright, and, most of all, to just hold him and listen to his worries and his dreams for their child.

In one word, he wanted Kakashi.

XXX

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. By the time Iruka reached Naruto and Sasuke's apartment, he was exhausted from the range of emotions he had to hide from his amazingly perceptive students. His distress, his depression, but most of all his lonesomeness were what had finally made him end class and send the students home a half hour early.

Letting himself into the apartment he now shared with the couple, Iruka shuffled blindly through the hallway, not having the energy to turn on a light as he went along. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke lying on the couch in the large sitting room. Despite his exhaustion, Iruka had the strength to smile at the image of the aloof man lounging there with a pair of dark-rimmed glasses on, reading a book that judging from its brightly colored cover was one of the dreaded Icha Icha books. Sasuke's need for reading glasses, along with his love of romance novels, was one of his greatest secrets that Iruka only discovered after coming home very early one afternoon and finding himself being confronted by a similar scenario.

"You're home early," Sasuke stated, blinking a few times as he pushed his glasses down the bridge of his nose in order to look across the room at Iruka. Recalling the jounin was on vacation for the remaining two months of Iruka's pregnancy, the teacher did not ask about Sasuke's presence at home in the middle of the afternoon. Once Naruto got home from his latest mission, he too had two months to look forward to with nothing to do except relax and get ready for the baby.

The two young men had demanded the vacation time – going so far as to tell Tsunade they were taking off with or without her permission and they would only start taking missions when they were sure Iruka would be alright without their help. Given her lack of choices, Tsunade just nodded her head and told the men that they owed her big time when they went back to active duty. Iruka had the feeling at least one of them had a good chance of getting a genin team just as problem-ridden as their own was.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while," Iruka said in way of an explanation before smiling in hopes of ridding Sasuke's face of that instant glimmer of concern. "I'm a little tired." The jounin nodded his head, but still studied Iruka for a moment.

"I'll wake you up for dinner," Sasuke replied as he went back to reading his book. Though he could still see that the jounin was not fully convinced he was as 'fine' as he implied, Iruka was glad that Sasuke was the kind of person who would not press him. He knew that the jounin was concentrating on him and not his novel. He could almost feel Sasuke's energy rolling over him, mapping out his chakra pathways, checking his vitals and anything else that would cause serious problems. It was Sasuke's way of easing his worry whereas Naruto would demand answers and explanations.

"Thank you." Iruka was grateful his blond sibling was not around or else he would certainly have to explain why he was so drained. At least with Sasuke, he did not have to outright lie that he was perfectly fine. Sasuke understood that his mood swings were sometimes ones that had little to do with his raging hormones and did not pester him about them.

Continuing to move through the apartment, laboriously waddling up the stairs, Iruka knew he had to be a sight. Shinobi should never have to admit that they _waddled_, he decided as he finally made it to his bedroom. Too tired to even undress or partially dispel his henge, Iruka just flopped down on his bed. Before his head even hit the pillow, he was unconscious.

XXX

"_Michiko!" Sanosuke groaned, his fingers tightening their hold on the dark strands of his wife's hair as he rocked his hips, thrusting into that warm, talented mouth of hers. Feeling his release coming as her tongue ran along the underside of his member, he –_

Sasuke looked up from his book, his eyes narrowing as he sensed a change in his quiet apartment. He did not move to close the book or even shift in attempts of getting off the comfortable couch, but it was a change that set him on edge until he recognized the familiar chakra.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. Doing his best to ignore the new presence he could sense upstairs, he went back to his book, but kept part of his attention on the two energy sources overhead.

Sasuke hoped he knew what he was doing.

XXX

Kakashi silently landed on the floor. Turning back around to close the window he had easily opened and swung through, he shook his head. One would think an apartment owned by two elite jounin would have every inch of it booby trapped, but perhaps that would have been overkill when he could sense that one of the two jounin was downstairs and, from the feeling of someone watching him, he knew Sasuke was very much aware of his presence. If the Uchiha really wanted to keep him out, he would have done so.

Instead, it had been almost too easy to gain access. As he slowly stood back up from his crouching position, Kakashi's gaze landed on the person sprawled across the bed. A small smile tugged at his face as his eye raked over the curved figure, one hand thrown over a tanned face and the other resting on the bulge that one would have to be blind not to see.

He crept across the floor without making a sound, not because he did not want anyone to know he was there – Sasuke already knew and it was surprising the protective jounin had not thrown him out yet. He walked with all the silence he could muster because he did not want to wake the teacher up.

He was unsure exactly what possessed him to actually sneak into the bedroom. All he knew was that it was that same reasoning that now fueled his courage as he moved to the side of the bed and, with a gentle touch he had never known himself capable of, began removing the pouches of blades that were still strapped to the sleeping teacher. Once the weapons were gone, he gingerly removed the vest that had no hopes of ever being zippered for the remainder of the pregnancy as well as the polished hitai-ate.

Kakashi could not help himself as he let a finger wrap around a loose lock of chestnut hair. Rubbing the strand between his thumb and index finger, he watched the brunette sleep. That tiredness that had lined her face earlier today was gone, but some of the stress still remained. Loosening his hold on the woman's hair, he let his fingers trail up the side of her tanned face, his knuckles drinking in the feeling of her warm, soft flesh against his own skin.

His hands continued to gingerly touch her, his fingertips ghosting along her clothed shoulders and down her arms. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her to make sure the shift of the mattress had not disturbed her sleep. Her head turned to the side, exposing her long neck, but she made no other movement in response to his weight on the bed.

Continuing his innocent, gentle touches, Kakashi trailed his fingers down a wrist and across the hand that she had protectively placed on her rounded belly. Torn between the choice of invading her privacy and touching her beautiful middle or leaving before he accidentally woke her up, Kakashi was too caught up in his own internal debate to realize she had shifted again in her sleep.

Long, strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, making his decision for him as they pressed his palm flatly against her midsection. Kakashi stared at his gloved hand in wide-eyed wonder as he felt something shift under his touch. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize it was the baby he felt moving.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi grinned like a fool.

Brushing his thumb back and forth against her belly, Kakashi sent out a tendril of chakra to the little being that was shifting under his large hand. The response Kakashi received nearly knocked him to the floor.

_Love_. There was no other word for the sensation that hit him as he focused his energy on the baby. It took him another moment to realize that the feeling had come from the unborn child that was moving around again. Having done a similar study on Kurenai's child when she was still pregnant – much to his friend's annoyance – Kakashi had discovered years ago that he was able to tap into an unborn baby's emotions. It was one that floored him when he first realized what he had done with Asuma's offspring, but that shock was nothing compared to the myriad of emotions hitting him now.

Even though the child was not born yet, it loved its mother more than anything and it was so content and happy. Kakashi had rarely met _born_ humans who had such bright and powerful emotions. In that moment, he made a decision. Gingerly pulling his hand out of the brunette's grasp, Kakashi bit down on his thumb until he tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Careful not to drip blood anywhere, he gently pulled her black shirt up over her round belly, exposing tanned skin that was nearly stretched to its limits. For a moment, Kakashi hesitantly touched her bare flesh, his fingers trailing along the few stretch marks at her sides.

Feeling the baby move underneath his fingertips, Kakashi smiled. Taking a moment to decide on exactly what to write, he finally started trailing his bleeding thumb across the brunette's abdomen, forming complex characters that only another master of seals would recognize.

Lifting his thumb up from the final spiral, Kakashi looked down at his handiwork. Though he doubted the woman would ever have need for it, he felt better giving what little protection he could. The reddish marks, quickly drying against tan skin, were ones that would allow the brunette to pull chakra from him if she ever required it. His energy, his strength – it was all hers for the taking if her body ever saw a need for such things. It did not matter the physical distance between them; this way, Kakashi could be certain that, even when he was on missions, she and her unborn child were safe.

Wiping the last of his blood off on his pant leg, Kakashi studied the woman in a mixture of longing and amazement. He had been watching her whenever possible, but today was the first time she had ever shown pain or exhaustion enough for the jounin to worry. Worry – that must have been what possessed him to break into Sasuke's apartment in order to watch her sleep. Kakashi chuckled, unable to imagine what was going through the Uchiha's head right now when Sasuke had told him he was not allowed to go near the brunette. Was the raven-haired man thinking of ways to kill him or where to hide the body? Or did something change and Sasuke now did not mind if he stopped by every now and again so long as the brunette teacher was unconscious for the visits?

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi glanced down at her belly. Seeing that the last of the characters had dried so that they could no longer smudge, he gently pulled her shirt back down to cover her middle. Not wanting to try his luck – or test Sasuke's patience – any longer, Kakashi knew he had to leave. But before he got off the bed, he leaned forwards and brushed masked lips against the woman's exposed neck.

She shifted, turning her head towards him so quickly Kakashi did not have time to move away before her lips came in contact with his own. Despite the thin layer of material separating them, that innocent touch sent a shiver of desire down his back. His body had always ached to hold her since he had started shadowing her, but at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to litter her body in kisses, then slowly make passionate love to her.

"'Kashi…"

Kakashi snapped back when he heard the soft whisper of air that permeated his mask, warming his lips. Pulling away so quickly from the woman that he nearly fell off of the bed in his moment of shock, Kakashi scrambled to regain a fraction of his composure. Whatever attempts he made of returning his breathing and heart rate to normal were lost when he looked into her face and saw that she was still asleep.

She was beautiful. It was a statement Kakashi could never think of disagreeing with, but now – with the smile that graced her sleeping face – she was something much more than beautiful. The genius could not think of a word that adequately described her. Radiant, ethereal – she was so much more than simple words could explain. Feeling a tightening in his chest, Kakashi started to shift off of the bed, but his ears caught something that made him freeze.

"Stay, 'Kashi." Though muffled by sleep, the meaning was not lost on Kakashi as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Even if it was her talking in her sleep, Kakashi could not deny her unconscious request any more than he could stop his heart from beating.

Pulling a blanket up to her neck to keep her warm, Kakashi laid out on the bed on top of the dark coverlet. Stretching out, his head resting back on her pillow while his feet dangled off the bottom of the bed, the jounin found himself drifting off. He was still conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings, but fell into a restful haze. He could feel the woman now rolling over in her sleep so that she was flush against him, her large belly resting on top of his abdomen. One arm, after a few moments of struggling with the blankets, came to rest across his chest, her hand pressing against his breast.

Relaxing underneath and against her warmth, Kakashi snaked an arm underneath her neck, shifting so that her head was comfortably resting on his shoulder. His other hand instinctively came to rest on her belly and that was where it remained so that Kakashi could feel the smallest movements of the baby.

He had never cuddled with a bed partner – much less a pregnant one – but Kakashi had to admit that this was the most comfortable he had been in years. Closing his natural eye, he dozed off for a short while, knowing that when he woke up, he would have to leave for his newest mission. He wished he was not assigned a long mission, but since Sasuke and Naruto were taking an extended leave, other jounin were forced to pick up the slack. By drawing straws, Kakashi got stuck with the mission that would last into the new year.

He did not want to leave, especially when it meant he would be gone for a large part of the remainder of her pregnancy, but he had no choice. Though he would have to keep his distance, he still wanted to be around for her final months. Even if she did not know he watched over her constantly, he would feel better being close by if she needed anything. At least with the seal he put on her, she would be strong and healthy in the last months of her pregnancy.

It was the least he could do for the woman he was falling in love with.

XXX

Authoress: GAH! Kakashi, you moron! *pulls hair out* I agree with all you wonderful reviewers - that man has the emotional understanding of a toddler! I want to thank all of you guys for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad to hear that everyone is enjoying the story, despite Kakashi being as perceptive as a boulder! And happy birthday, Jerricadotcom-san! I hope this chapter was a good birthday present! So, until next time everyone! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 11 point 5

Iruka stretched his arms up over his head as he slowly woke up from the greatest nap of his life. For the first time in seven months, he actually felt well-rested. His body didn't ache, his head wasn't throbbing, his back wasn't screaming – it was heaven! Sliding out of bed, the teacher was amazed at how easy it was to get up. Usually it was a battle against gravity where the physical force usually won more often than not, but now he had the energy to all but jump off the bed.

With a quick glance to the alarm clock next to his bed, Iruka all but squealed in joy. For the first time since he found out about his miraculous pregnancy, he had slept through a night! Whatever the reason for his wonderful night's sleep, Iruka could only hope that it would hold out for the next few months.

Moving this way and that as he started walking towards the bedroom door, Iruka felt like a new man. Seeing his reflection as he passed by the room's only mirror, he laughed. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say he felt like a new _woman_. Raising his hands to his face, he had no difficulty dispelling part of his henge. Peering into the mirror and seeing his masculine face looking back at him, Iruka snorted. He had been so tired when he got home, he had somehow forgotten not only to remove the gender transforming henge, but also to wash all of his makeup off before falling asleep.

Studying his reflection for a moment, Iruka furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember if he had taken off his kunai and shuriken pouches, jacket, and hitai-ate. He was certain he didn't, but they all sat neatly piled on the top of his dresser. Iruka shook his head – Sasuke must have come in and done it for him, not wanting him to prod and poke himself because he was too lazy to remove his weapons.

Remembering that he currently looked like a bad drag queen, Iruka shook off any more thoughts of his removed articles of clothing, and made his way to the bathroom where he relieved his constantly squashed bladder before taking a quick shower. Paying so much attention to washing his face so that none of his makeup remained, the teacher didn't notice the dark marks across his belly or how, as water ran down his body, the water took on a pink tinge for a few seconds. By the time Iruka was sure he had washed away the last of his makeup, no visible trace of his seal remained.

XXX

Authoress: Gomen nasai everyone! My computer and I have been having an epic battle lately (so for those of you reading Blind to You, I apologize...but those were the chapters the computer fully consumed in its revenge against me...so I have to rewrite them entirely *cries pitifully*). It seems that my computer somehow must have eaten these few paragraphs from Chapter 11. I didn't realize that this was not in the chapter I put up until Ryu Earth-san mentioned Iruka's henge in her wonderful review to (my lacking) Chapter 11. So, now we all know that Kakashi (lovable, blind moron that he is) still has no idea that Iruka is really the "woman" he loves...*sighs* for a genius jounin, he can really be quite stupid sometimes...anyways, I apologize again for my little mistake and I hope everyone enjoyed the updates to All For the Sake of Pleasure! The next chapter will be up on Christmas, though I hope for a filler chapter before then (but I cannot make any promises so long as my computer is having a hissy fit)! Until next time, ja ne!


	14. Falling Asleep

**Falling Asleep**

Iruka let out a sigh as he slowly made his way up the stairs after getting a glass of water from the kitchen. He had not had as much problem moving even after Mizuki had attacked him all those years ago. Apparently a few pounds to his middle did horrible things to his center of gravity – not to mention his overall fitness! Unconsciously, one of his hands gently touched his rounded stomach. His once well-defined abdominals were a thing of the past, as were his narrow waist and hips. But, strangely, he could care less about his figure. No, the only thing that mattered was what Tsunade told him today during his check up.

_Perfectly healthy_, he repeated in his head as he smiled broadly. The Hokage had shown him images of the little parasite, revealing ten fingers and ten toes. The baby already was quite long for its gestational age, which made Tsunade suspicious. She wondered out loud if the other father was tall; Iruka could only blush and bite his tongue before he said anything about his child's infamous, unemotional, lanky father. No, Tsunade would be nearly as bad as Naruto in hunting Kakashi down and making him do something the jounin would most certainly regret.

Iruka had always thought that he would one day adopt a child after having fallen in love with a man who, like him, loved children and wanted to start a family. He never imagined he would be beginning a family on his own. It had never even crossed his mind to think that he would be going through pregnancy all by himself.

Iruka could not believe that he was already thirty one weeks along. Just a little over a month and a half and he would be holding his child. Thirty one weeks ago, he was a normal chuunin teaching at the academy. Now, he was a pregnant man who masqueraded around as a woman whenever he was in public. Thirty one weeks ago, he had Naruto and Sasuke as his only family – and that was all he thought he would ever want or need. Now? Now he had a perfect, healthy unborn child who he loved more than anything else in the world. He had somehow accomplished his dream of having a big family without even falling in love with the man of his dreams.

It was all so surreal.

There was no other way to put it. Iruka could not believe how lucky he had been so far. A pregnancy that should have, naturally, never been possible. A healthy baby that should have never existed. Two younger brothers who loved him dearly, who both had defied the odds and survived their painful and lonely childhoods in order to find one another.

But Iruka felt a moment of sheer selfishness. Despite all the wonderful things he had been blessed with, he still was left wanting. His near-perfect life was lacking one very specific thing that Iruka had always thought would be the easiest part of his dreams for the future. It was not a _what_ that he lacked, but a _who_.

He wanted Kakashi. He could not even say he missed the jounin – how could he when he had no idea who Kakashi was? All he knew about Kakashi were the rumors surrounding him. He was an orphan who lost his father dishonorably. He had been trained by the Yondaime and lost his own genin teammates at a young age. He was a genius who sailed through the shinobi ranks long before any child should even know how to hold a knife. He was a very secretive person, not even letting the people he considered to be his friends into his life. No one was ever invited to his apartment unless it was for sex and, even then, they were not there for more than a few hours. He would sleep with anything that moved, but he never had a lasting relationship, nor did he ever express a desire for one.

Kakashi physically hid behind his mysterious mask, but there was more to it than that. He refused to reveal his emotions if he was in control of himself. Everything he did and said was emotionless. His voice, his actions, his entire body showed _nothing_ other than that he was the perfect shinobi. He never showed sadness, anger, or hatred. He was never happy. Oh, he let a glimmer of his emotions slip by just so that people knew he was human, but even that felt unnatural.

Iruka closed his eyes as he reached the top of the stairs. Breathing heavily after exerting himself by walking up the stairs, he furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to think of a single time he could remember Kakashi behaving like a normal person. But in all the years they had interacted in the Mission Office, the Copy Ninja was nothing other than annoying in his perverse attitude that seemed just as forced as everything else about him. He never snapped and yelled when he came in bloody, exhausted, and withdrawn because he did not fill out a mission report properly. He never laughed when one of his friends made some stupid joke to lighten the mood.

No one seemed to know Kakashi at all. He was simply the infamous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, as though his very name described every facet of his personality. But how could a name explain the man who had taken on a troubled trio of genin students, teaching them to be the closest of comrades and friends? How could a title reveal the man who was revered for his loyalty, intellect, and honor? How could those few words possibly begin to encompass the man who could be so passionate that Iruka had forgotten who they were for that one glorious day? Most importantly, however, would a man like that be a good father?

If anyone could tell Iruka who Kakashi was, it would be those three young adults who knew him best. The three children who had, apparently, become the jounin's entire world for the years they had banded together as a team. Most of all, the last Uchiha had forged a particularly close bond with his ex-sensei. How could he not when they trained together for years? How could he possibly miss cues to Kakashi's real personality when they used to go out for drinks all the time? But, despite Sasuke's attempts to hide it, Iruka knew that that had all ended abruptly when Sasuke found out about Iruka and Kakashi's convoluted relationship.

Before he realized where his feet were taking him, Iruka found himself in front of Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom door. About ready to knock gently, Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his hand back as though it had been burned by the mere thought of touching the door. He could easily wake Sasuke up with a light rap of his knuckles. Unlike his blonde lover, Sasuke woke up easily. Of course, with Iruka's luck, if he knocked, it would be the one time Naruto was awake.

With his demon-enhanced hearing, Naruto would hear the knock and no amount of lying would make him believe that everything was fine. He would want to know exactly why Iruka ended up knocking on their bedroom door at two in the morning. And Iruka was starting to get to the point, he was not sure if it was worth keeping Naruto in the dark anymore. If Naruto knew about his feelings, would he somehow be able to help?

Iruka stepped back from the door, knowing that he couldn't tell Naruto about his child's other father. Not just yet. He had far too many things to work out for himself before he could even consider telling his little brother the truth. About to walk back to his own room for another restless night of sleep as he lay alone in his bed, Iruka froze when he saw his brother's bedroom door open. Sasuke slipped out without making a single sound and started walking down the hallway to Iruka's room.

Curious, Iruka followed his brother and, once they reached his room, Sasuke shut the door behind them. Now, hopefully out of hearing distance of his sleeping lover, the jounin spoke, "What's wrong, Iruka?"

"I couldn't sleep," Iruka replied truthfully, not sure if he was ready to tell Sasuke how lonely he was. He and the Uchiha had become close in the past seven months, but this was the first time Iruka was not sure if he wanted the young man to know what he was thinking about. Sasuke had all but dissolved his friendship with Kakashi when he found out about their night together. What would he do if he found out Iruka somehow developed feelings for a man who didn't care for him at all?

If Kakashi cared, he would not have told Iruka to get rid of their baby. He would have not been so stubborn in refusing that it was his child. If he felt anything for Iruka or their unborn child, he would have realized his mistake and apologized. But he had not done any of those things. The last time Iruka had seen Kakashi was when he told the Copy Ninja about their child.

That single thought made Iruka's eyes water as he recalled something that he rarely thought about in the last seven months. Kakashi did not know who he was. Kakashi had slept with a woman who did not exist and, for all he knew, she was the one carrying his child. He had no idea that Iruka was the one going through the most unique pregnancy in Konoha's history. He knew nothing about Iruka's fears, his pain, his illnesses. Kakashi knew nothing at all.

"Give him time; he'll come around. It just takes Kakashi a little while to get used to change," Sasuke stated wisely, somehow knowing that his genin sensei was the reason Iruka could not sleep. Recalling how a few weeks ago, Kakashi had broken in just so that he could watch Iruka sleep, he knew that something in his teacher's twisted mind was finally clicking into place. Somehow, Kakashi had come to the conclusion he was being an ass and had started, in his own, convoluted way, trying to correct his mistakes. He was just not yet prepared to face Iruka while the brunet was conscious. Having seen Iruka's capricious temperament, which had only turned more unpredictable since he became pregnant, Sasuke could understand Kakashi's hesitancy all too well.

Knowing a bit of what was going through his old teacher's mind, however, did not give Sasuke the strength to tell Iruka what had happened while he slept that one day. What if he had judged things wrong? What if Kakashi did not mean to patch things up with the pre-genin teacher? It could just be another one of Kakashi's sick jokes or attempts to relieve his own boredom. The more he thought about it, the less assured Sasuke was in his teacher's motives.

"Time..." Iruka sighed softly as he moved to sit down on his bed. Thankfully, Sasuke never mocked him for his difficult battle with gravity. Had Naruto been standing there, he would have become hysterical with Iruka's attempt to sit on the edge of the bed. Sasuke, on the other hand, only moved to help Iruka down, then take his place right next to him.

"I don't have that much time. The baby is due in less than two months. If Kakashi was planning on doing something, wouldn't he have done so by now?" Iruka asked quietly, but Sasuke had no answer for him. The jounin merely shrugged his shoulders as he stared down at the floor with a dark expression that Iruka could not hope to read. Unable to stop the tears, Iruka blinked his eyes rapidly in hopes of keeping his tears from falling.

So focused on fighting the urge to cry uncontrollably, Iruka didn't realize Sasuke had shifted until the quiet Uchiha pulled him into his arms. With such care that it seemed impossible those arms were those of a trained killer, Sasuke held him as the tears finally fell.

XXX

Iruka woke up slowly, reluctant to open his eyes and go through another day of painful loneliness. He laid still, curling up against the warmth that seemed to surround him. Something firm rested beneath his head and rounded belly and, if it had not been for the difference in softness, he would have assumed he had just once again woken up only to realize he was cuddling with his body pillow. Curious, Iruka roused himself fully from sleep. Blinking as the bright morning light filtered into his eyes, he yawned adorably and very nearly flew out of the bed when he heard a rumbling voice brush his ear.

"Good morning." Iruka fought the delicious shiver that ran down his back in response to that deep, masculine voice. Still slightly foggy from sleep, he could almost believe it was Kakashi's voice that filtered into his ears. Blinking slowly as he tilted his head back, the red of the Sharingan that he was met with very nearly confirmed Iruka's first wish. The pale skin, the tall, warm body, those strong arms and gentle fingers brushing against his back soothingly – it was all so familiar that Iruka was almost convinced. What ruined Iruka's wonderful hallucination was the other eye that matched the first.

Slowly, it started making sense in Iruka's mind. When it finally hit him that he was snuggling up to one of the two surviving Sharingan wielders – and the wrong one at that – Iruka jerked backwards and blushed furiously as he realized he must have cuddled with Sasuke throughout the night. The jounin, however, did not appear uncomfortable with Iruka's snuggling. If anything, there was amusement in Sasuke's swirling eyes.

"Is there a reason you have the Sharingan activated?" Iruka asked curiously as he sat up in the bed, one hand instinctively going to his belly. The baby pressed a foot against his palm, in what had become a normal morning greeting in the past few weeks. Iruka could not stop himself from smiling at that contact.

Sasuke remained silent in response to Iruka's question. How could he explain to Iruka that he had stayed up the entire night, protecting his beloved adopted brother in the only way he knew how? Somehow, however, some of his concern must have shown in his eyes, because Iruka leaned down and kissed his cheek. Finally getting a blush out of the pale-skinned man, Iruka sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thank you for staying with me last night, Sasuke," Iruka said, infinitely grateful for Sasuke and Naruto. Studying the brother he had never expected to adopt into his life, Iruka could see the changes in Sasuke. Over seven months had made Sasuke a much more content person: someone who smiled at his lover's horrible jokes, was willing to simply cuddle up with Iruka in the middle of the night and comfort him when he needed it.

Sasuke grunted in response, reverting back to his childhood silence when he was not comfortable with his own emotions. Iruka could only smile at the young man's grunting and find it as adorable as the blush that still stained Sasuke's cheeks. As though the baby could feel his good humor, it kicked vigorously, which only caused Iruka to laugh at the strange feeling.

Without even having to ask, Iruka knew Sasuke was curious about his laugher. The jounin's raised eyebrow and flickering gaze was more than enough of an indicator. Grabbing the Uchiha's hand, Iruka set his brother's fingers against his abdomen and watched Sasuke's face. He could feel the baby shift around, as though it knew someone else other than its father was feeling Iruka's belly, and start pushing one of its tiny feet against Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened and, the jounin was so focused on the baby underneath his fingers, he could not control the smirk that came to his face. Iruka watched the young man's reaction in silence, able to detect the love shining in his red eyes. After several moments of silence, Sasuke pulled his gaze from his own hand and looked at Iruka.

"She is going to be a powerful kunoichi," the jounin stated, which Iruka knew to be the highest compliment Sasuke would ever freely give. Smiling at Sasuke's words, the teacher rested a hand over Sasuke's, holding the jounin's fingers against his round belly.

"Of course she will be with such wonderful uncles to train her," Iruka replied, for the moment not arguing with Sasuke's choice in gender. As Sasuke lapsed back into silence, Iruka for the first time caught a glimpse of something far from the love, concern, or other emotions Sasuke showed him whenever they were alone. For once, Iruka could see a glimmer of longing.

Iruka understood that longing far too well. He had lived nearly his entire life believing he would be alone, that eventually Naruto would find someone and leave him. He had never thought he would become a father, but it had always been his deepest dream and, as he looked at Sasuke, he saw that he was not the only one who had that desire. Then again, Sasuke had never made it a secret that he had wanted to continue the Uchiha line, but he had not once brought that up since he and Naruto fell in love.

"If you and Naruto ever want...I mean...if you decide to...erm..." Iruka flushed, scratching at his scar nervously. How could he offer his own unique abilities to his two brothers if they ever decided to reproduce? If this pregnancy was successful and he had a beautiful, healthy child in two months, Iruka knew Sasuke would always, in some dark part of his heart that not even Naruto could reach, desire the same kind of life.

Tsunade said his henge was one-of-a-kind and could not be taught. Iruka had discovered that fact after fighting his blonde sibling to the ground when Naruto came home dejected one day. He had forced the jounin to tell him what was wrong and, when Naruto finally cracked under Iruka's masterful mixture of brotherly concern, hormonal tears, and throbbing veins, Iruka's heart went out to his two brothers. Naruto had shown their Hokage his Sexy no jutsu without talking to Sasuke or Iruka beforehand. He had apparently wanted to find out if he could one day give his seme the one thing Sasuke thought he could never have. But Tsunade's results had been less than promising.

Iruka held Sasuke's hand against his belly, his eyes trained on the upturn of Sasuke's lips. If he was the only man who could accomplish such a feat, he would happily give Sasuke and Naruto a family of their own. It was the least he could do for two of the most important people in his life.

XXX

Sasuke brushed his fingers against Iruka's forehead, tucking strands of loose hair behind one of the teacher's ears. Careful not to wake the napping man, Sasuke shifted to ease the numbness in his legs. Iruka had fallen asleep over an hour ago, his head somehow falling into the jounin's lap. So comfortable in Iruka's presence, Sasuke did not realize until he finished his newest _Icha Icha_ novel that Iruka's head had somehow slipped from his shoulder to his lap.

He could not wake Iruka. He now knew how restless Iruka's nights were, having slept in the same bed as him last night. No, the teacher needed all the rest he could get and, thankfully, Christmas break had already started at the academy, so Iruka could catch up on all that sleep.

Sighing quietly, Sasuke stretched slowly and placed his book and glasses on the coffee table. Carefully, he eased back and returned to brushing his fingers idly through Iruka's soft hair. Lulled by his own soothing touches, Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head back. All too soon, he felt his lover's massive chakra fill the room. Fighting the smile that threatened to show on his face, Sasuke recalled Naruto's mockery of him this morning. Apparently, upon waking up without Sasuke in the bed, Naruto went off in search of him and found him cuddling with Iruka. Though Naruto had not hinted at it, Sasuke knew his lover well enough to know that the blonde had snapped quite a few pictures as he and Iruka lay sleeping in the teacher's bed. Opening his eyes, Sasuke trained his gaze on Naruto.

The blonde man snickered softly enough that it would not wake Iruka up. Gracefully, he moved across the room and pecked his lover on the cheek. "If it was anyone other than Iruka with his head in your lap, I'd rip his heart out," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. The possessive growl that accompanied such a jealous comment reminded the Uchiha just what kind of creature he had mated with. It was not often the Kyuubi revealed herself in her normally bouncy container, but when she did...

Recalling the last time the demon showed herself and the wild sex binge he and Naruto had gone on, Sasuke felt a delicious shiver go down his back. The slow, satisfied grin that came to Naruto's face was one that only undid him even more, promising hours of uninhibited pleasure while Iruka slept. Sasuke eased Iruka's head off of his lap and slid off the couch. Placing a pillow under Iruka's head, he took a final glimpse at the teacher before his lover dragged him off towards their bedroom.

If they had stayed just a few moments longer, they would have heard the soft whimper come out of Iruka's mouth. They would have seen the single tear leak out of closed eyes as Iruka softly spoke in his sleep, his voice muffled by sleep and a pillow he dreamed was his lover's warm chest. "I love you...'Kashi..."

XXX

Authoress: I apologize for the delays...college is finally coming to a close for the semester, so expect many chapters in the next month or so! I shall hopefully see all of you again next chapter – our special Christmas chapter! So, until next time, ja ne!


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few weeks passed by all too quickly for Iruka. It might have been because he had gotten a proverbial second wind and was sailing into his eighth month of pregnancy without a problem. In fact, he seemed to have more energy than his two self-appointed nurses put together. The jounin couple traitorously thought that they might have made a mistake in asking for vacation time.

In those few weeks, Iruka had them do everything from shopping in order to finish the final touches on the nursery, all the way to reading towers of parenting books so they could be the perfect babysitters when Iruka needed them to watch their little niece or nephew. When Christmas week finally rolled around, all Naruto wanted was for his brother to go spread his renewed spirit somewhere else. Sasuke just wanted sleep for Christmas.

It was needless to say that, had it not been for Iruka waking them up quite loudly on Christmas morning, the two jounin would have happily slept the holiday away and not had a single regret.

Sasuke, simply because he was easier to wake up, was the first one to be dragged downstairs. By the time Naruto finally stumbled into the living room, wearing only a pair of frog boxers and too tired to care otherwise, Sasuke had been able to have their hyped-up guest make him a cup of coffee. Silently handing over his steaming mug to his exhausted lover, the raven-haired man did a very un-Uchiha thing and flopped back against the couch. Naruto followed suit and curled up against Sasuke's bare chest before starting to fall back asleep, while still miraculously holding the cup of coffee up.

They would have fallen back into blissful unconsciousness too, had it not been for a loud crash. Being the more awake of the two, Sasuke was the first one to react, throwing Naruto to the floor as he jumped up from the couch. Before the blonde even hit the ground, Sasuke was racing towards the direction of the kitchen where the sound had originated from. It also happened to be where Iruka was, which had been Sasuke's reasoning for flinging his lover to the ground.

Racing into the kitchen, Sasuke instantly moved when he saw Iruka bowed over, holding onto the edge of the counter with one white-knuckled hand, while the other was wrapped around his middle. If he'd had time to think, Sasuke knew worry would have nearly stopped his heart, but at the moment, he was acting purely on instinct.

He didn't take the time to notice the shattered glass and dark liquid scattered across the floor – the remnants of his destroyed coffee pot – nor did he care other than making sure Iruka didn't step on the sharp pieces, as he gingerly moved the man away from the counter and towards a chair.

"S-sorry," Iruka gasped as he was eased into the seat, his now free hand quickly gesturing at the broken glass. Sasuke knelt down in front of him, ignoring his comment. His attention was more on checking the brunet's vitals and making sure that the older man hadn't hurt himself.

"What happened?" Naruto finally came skidding into the kitchen, his face blanching when he saw Iruka. His blue eyes immediately focused on the tan arm wrapped around a large belly. "The baby?" he asked, his voice a mixture of horror and worry.

"Is fine," Iruka replied breathlessly as he gritted his teeth. "The little bugger just kicked me really hard and I dropped the coffee pot. Sorry," he apologized again as he looked to Sasuke. The stoic jounin had an outright love affair with his coffee, so it was understandable he might be a little miffed about his loss of caffeine. When he saw the Uchiha's expression, Iruka smiled despite the pain he was in. From the glare he was receiving, Sasuke didn't care one bit about his broken coffee pot, but was worried about him.

Keeping the smile plastered on his face, Iruka ignored the tightening pain around his middle. The last thing he wanted to tell the two fusspots was that it wasn't a kick that made him drop the pot of coffee. It was the burning pain in his lower back that had hit him so suddenly, Iruka had softly screamed. Losing his grip on the glass container was probably the only thing that saved him from discovery – the shattering glass effectively covered up his cry of pain.

He decided not to tell the two about his brief flicker of pain, knowing they would demand he go see Tsunade – just to hear from her that he had pulled a muscle or some other simple problem. Taking a deep breath, Iruka inwardly nodded his head at his decision. The pain was already ebbing away, so he saw no reason to make the two jounin worry.

XXX

"_You_ are the most stubborn idiot I have ever met!" Tsunade screamed, not even caring that before her were three of her favorite shinobi, one of which was whimpering softly. She glared at Naruto, silently demanding that the blonde shut up or else she would quiet him herself.

Turning her attention back on the brunet and seeing the death-grip he had on Naruto's hand, she winced in understanding. Maybe she should have asked why the blonde was the one crying out, but at the moment, she was too busy to worry about the blonde's obviously broken hand.

"When did the pain start?" she asked as she looked to Sasuke for an answer, though she still kept a careful watch on the other two. In any other situation, she might have been amused by the fact that Naruto was unable to loosen his brother's vice-like hold on his crushed hand, and therefore was forced to kneel on the floor next to the couch the teacher was laid out on.

"This morning – he said the baby kicked him," Sasuke answered for Iruka, his dark eyes boring holes into the older man. "He didn't tell us the pains continued on and off for the rest of the day, and then he collapsed."

He had noticed a few winces throughout the day, but he had stupidly listened to Iruka's explanation that the baby was just excited that it was Christmas and was being particularly energetic. Those flashes of pain came back to haunt the jounin when Iruka fell just a short while ago. Had he not been mere inches behind Iruka when the teacher's legs had given out, there would have been no way Sasuke could have caught him before he hit the ground. The moment he saw Iruka start to go down, Sasuke would swear that years were shaved off of his life, but what was even worse was catching the man, only to realize that Iruka had passed out. He never again wanted to experience having to carry an unconscious, pregnant person.

Perhaps what was even worse was Iruka had come back around the moment the jounin had laid him down, letting out a sound that had chilled Sasuke's blood. By then, Naruto had already taken a leave of his senses and hardly registered the bloodcurdling scream before disappearing in a poof of smoke and returning seconds later with a confused, toasted Hokage.

And that was how Tsunade found her traditional Christmas drinking marathon interrupted by a frightened jounin abruptly appearing before her. Had it not been Naruto giving her that deathly afraid look, she would have brushed it off as another shinobi having a bout of paranoia, but something in those blue eyes had sobered her up enough for her to see straight, and she found herself grabbing for his arm as he performed a speedy transportation jutsu.

"F-Fuck you," Iruka cursed, glaring daggers at Sasuke. His words pulled Tsunade out of her thoughts and the Hokage pursed her lips. The teacher was in too much pain for them to move him – Naruto being the brave soul who tried moments before, which resulted in having his hand crushed by the teacher as another wave of pain hit the brunet from the attempt at movement.

"It looks like you're having another contraction," Tsunade stated calmly as she looked at the three men. Naruto and Sasuke's wide eyes could only be described as deer in the headlights. Iruka, on the other hand, had a completely different perspective on all of this.

"I could have fucking told you that!" he retorted with a snarl. Having dealt with her fair share of births, Tsunade didn't take his anger personally. She had been called every name in the book – and some that were made up on the spot – and his cursing was nowhere near the worst she had ever received.

"At least you still have enough energy to yell at me," she replied optimistically, gaining a deep growl from the teacher. A part of her was actually enjoying baiting the normally level-headed man, but that was only because they had interrupted her Christmas celebration just so she could give Iruka the news. Oh, he wasn't going to like this one bit. "It will definitely help when you start pushing."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Iruka's face was a mixture of anger, disbelief, and fear and was actually quite comical despite the seriousness of the situation. Tsunade was starting to get the feeling that maybe she did have one too many drinks to be attending a birth, but it wasn't something she was willing to tell Iruka at the moment. In labor or not, she had the feeling he would strangle her if she confessed such a thing. "There will be no _pushing_! You are knocking me out and cutting me open!" His words were an interesting combination of squeaks and growls.

"Too late," Tsunade replied, doing her best not to smile. She had been dying to know if a man could make it all the way through labor without passing out from the pain, and it looked like she was finally going to find out. "Had you told me this morning when they started, I could have given you something to stop the contractions, but considering you've been having them for almost eighteen hours, you're too far along for that to be an option anymore."

If looks could kill, Tsunade would have been six feet under with the first glare she received from the teacher once she fell silent. Those evil looks only increased in murderous intent as Iruka slowly came to realize the implications of what she just said.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find that you are going into transition," Tsunade added. Seeing the expected reaction of jaw-dropping only on Sasuke, she inwardly grumbled. Obviously the other two men hadn't read up on childbirth. Iruka had been so adamant that he _not_ give birth to his child through more natural means that he hadn't once even asked her anything about it.

"Essentially, the most difficult part… and no more chance for drugs." This last part, she couldn't help herself as she took on a dark, ominous tone that would be more at home in a horror film. Finally seeing the desired result on Naruto and Iruka, she folded her arms across her chest. "Now, how are we going to do this, Iruka? I'd hate to ruin Sasuke and Naruto's couch, but if you don't let us move you, that's going to be what happens."

"B-but it isn't my due date! I have another month!" Iruka exclaimed, his voice no longer filled with anger, but fear. "I-I… the baby isn't ready!"

Having heard similar complaints from every first-time mother, she simply nodded her head, listening to his concerns. Gesturing for Sasuke to move while Iruka was distracted by his panic attack, Tsunade dropped down so that she was at eye-level with the teacher. "You will do fine, Iruka," she reassured him softly, smiling when she saw the tears begin to gather in his eyes. Though his case was most certainly one of a kind, she knew how vulnerable women were, and how much they needed support during their last few hours of labor. "You are already at thirty four weeks – that's almost full-term. I was actually expecting you to go into labor early. I just didn't think it would be Christmas Day."

Iruka whimpered, his eyes pleading with the Hokage for any other option. Tsunade glanced up at Sasuke, nodding her head quickly. Before Iruka got the chance to latch onto the raven-haired jounin, Sasuke performed a transportation jutsu and the three men disappeared in a poof of smoke. An instant later, Tsunade heard another shriek and she winced in sympathy. Iruka certainly didn't like being moved at all. Flitting up the stairs, she quickly found where Sasuke had relocated Iruka and his lover.

Walking into the neat and orderly room, she immediately took it to be Iruka's temporary bedroom. In one corner cowered Naruto, clutching his broken hand that he must have somehow stolen back from his brother in the teacher's moment of surprise. Sasuke was now Iruka's squeeze toy. The terrified jounin had his arm caught in Iruka's strong grip and no amount of tugging would save him.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Tsunade said lightly, receiving a snarl from Iruka and whimpers from the two younger shinobi. Looking to Naruto, she quickly listed a number of items she would need. "Towels, hot water, scissors, and strong alcohol."

Naruto eyed her for a moment, suspicion in his blue gaze. "Alcohol for what?" he asked as he arched a pale eyebrow. Feeling a smile come to her face, Tsunade tilted her head to the side innocently.

"I have the feeling you and Sasuke might need it in a bit," she lied. In truth, she wanted the booze for herself, but she knew better than to say so when Iruka was within hearing distance. Once Naruto nodded his head and left the room, she turned back and looked at the two dark-haired men on the bed. Somehow, Iruka had gotten a tighter hold on Sasuke, dragging the young man down and clinging to his midsection for dear life.

"Oh Iruuuuuka!" Tsunade all but danced over to the bed. Promises of booze lightened her spirits enough for her to now laugh, as she eyed the whimpering teacher. "Time to alter that henge of yours!" The brunet's eyes grew into saucers as he looked to Sasuke for help. The jounin could only stare at Tsunade in disbelief. There was no way a sane person could hold a jutsu through something as painful and exhausting as childbirth!

"You're kidding, right?" Iruka finally dared to ask, but he already knew the answer to that. Cringing as another wave of pain hit him, he gritted his teeth. What Tsunade was demanding of him was impossible. However, he did as she asked once the pain lessened enough for him to see straight. Having become so accustomed to minor changes in his form over the past several months, it took no more than a thought to have his lower body make a complete transition.

Feeling another contraction coming, Iruka focused his concentration on keeping up the new addition to his henge as the pain became almost unbearable. He thought of anything but the pain wracking his body in an attempt to ignore it – he thought of the baby, all the outfits he would dress the little parasite in, the embarrassing pictures he would take, but most of all, holding his healthy child for the first time. Sucking in sharp gasps of air, he clenched his eyes shut and tightened his grip around Sasuke, but the jutsu didn't waiver. Even as the pain receded, Iruka found the alterations were holding. Opening his eyes and looking to the Hokage, the amazement in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"I told you you could do it!" Tsunade smiled, her relieved expression reflected on the teacher's face, almost as soon as Iruka realized that he had passed one of the largest hurdles of his unique situation. That knowledge gave him the strength to loosen his hold on Sasuke enough for the abused jounin to escape out of reach.

"Why don't you go help Naruto, Sasuke?" Iruka asked softly, his voice weak from the effort it had taken him to maintain his jutsu through his last contraction. The jounin nodded his head before fleeing from the room. Resting his head back against the pillow, Iruka shifted his gaze to look at the Hokage. "What now?"

By the time Naruto and Sasuke returned a few minutes later, they found Iruka laying on his side underneath his blankets, and Tsunade pacing back and forth anxiously. Before they even stepped into the room, the Hokage was relieving them of the articles in their hands, and started setting up her makeshift delivery room.

Forgetting about the damage his brother had done to his hand, Naruto was at Iruka's side in an instant, hesitantly brushing his finger against the older man's flushed face. Sasuke went to Iruka's other side, climbing onto the bed so that he could easily hold one of the teacher's hands in his lap.

"He's out cold," Naruto whispered as he looked to Tsunade for confirmation, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Iruka answer him first.

"Just resting, baka," Iruka feebly responded, his mouth tight from the strain those few words put on him. Opening his eyes, Iruka looked up and smiled at the blonde. "You have no idea how exhausted I am."

"We haven't even started yet," Tsunade pointed out from the other side of the room. With her back to the men, she took a quick gulp of the sake the jounin had brought her. Shivering in delight, she was so happy Sasuke was a rich bastard who had impeccable taste when it came to alcohol. With that little bit of liquid courage, she returned to Iruka, only to remember about his sensitivity when it came to the smell of booze as she reached the edge of the bed.

"YOU JUST DRANK SAKE!" Iruka demanded in a high-pitched shriek, sitting full up. The blankets that had been covering him fell off, revealing a bare torso and a glimpse of tanned hips. Too angry to show any mortification for being naked in front of the two jounin, Iruka continued to rant. "WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!"

"You might want to save your strength, Iruka," Tsunade stated, ignoring his screaming. Glancing down at a watch Sasuke had been smart enough to bring, she counted down the seconds. If nothing else, Iruka was always on time.

"FUCK!" Iruka cursed loudly as another contraction hit him. Tightening his fists around the blankets surrounding him, the brunet felt his entire body tighten. The muscles in his back quivered as he fought the urge to grab for the two men on either side of him. Though he kept his powerful hands off of them, Iruka could feel them move. Sasuke shifted on the bed, sliding back behind him so his back was supported. Naruto remained at his side, lifting one of his hands up between his own and squeezed reassuringly.

Despite the pain he was in, Iruka laughed at their actions. It was so cute and thoughtful – and terribly stupid, considering Naruto already had a broken hand to show for his offer of aid. "T-thank you," he whispered as he leaned back against Sasuke's strong form, grateful for the reprieve his quiet brother gave him. Though nearly all of his concentration was focused on upholding his jutsu, he had enough awareness left to gingerly return Naruto's grasp.

"When the next one comes, start pushing," Tsunade commented as she kept herself distanced from Iruka. Though he was being kind to the two men, she had the feeling he was still a hairsbreadth away from killing her. Iruka didn't verbally respond, but nodded his head.

Expecting another minute or so to rest before the next contraction, like had become the norm in the past half hour, Iruka barely got the chance to breathe before he was hit with the next wave of pain. This time, he gritted his teeth and listened to Tsunade's suggestion. Drunk or not, she was the greatest medical mind to exist. Tightening the muscles in his abdomen, he pushed.

"Breathe!" Tsunade commanded when she saw Iruka unintentionally holding his breath. Though his chest began rising and falling again, the hisses of air were strained and nearly each exhalation had the strange ring of a curse. No longer fearing for her life, Tsunade moved back to the bed.

Within moments, Tsunade picked up on something that was most certainly wrong. With nearly his entire body bare, the woman's eyes caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen until this point. Glancing up at the two jounin, she could tell from their widened eyes that this was none of their doing.

Marks started to slowly appear across Iruka's abdomen, darkening by the moment until they were a deep red. Tsunade was no genius with seals, but even she could tell that the characters on the brunet were ones that were feeding chakra into the teacher. A quick look at Iruka showed that the teacher had his eyes tightly shut, so she doubted he had even seen the seal covering his midsection.

Though her attention was entirely on the brunet, a part of her desperately wanted to know who could have placed such a seal on him, and for what reasons. As Iruka continued to push, his body barely giving him the chance to rest, Tsunade slowly came to realize a very good reason for the seal. Laboring shinobi had great stamina, but what Iruka was exhibiting was something she had never seen before. His cries of pain were nothing like those Tsunade had been expecting to hear, his body wasn't weakening as quickly as it should have. In so many words, it was as though someone was sharing the experience with him through that seal, making it bearable for Iruka.

She couldn't imagine who would willingly do such a thing.

XXX

Flitting through the canopy, Kakashi moved with blinding speed. There was something wrong, he could feel it. Only this morning had he finished his mission, but he was still several days away from Konoha. Even if he ran himself into the ground, there was no way he would reach the village for another day. All thoughts of pushing himself to his limits vanished from his minds as his body froze.

A blinding shockwave of pain then hit him. Unable to concentrate on anything else, Kakashi slipped on a snow-covered branch. Plummeting towards the ground, he didn't attempt to catch himself. The only thing he could do was clutch at his abdomen. It was as though he was being torn apart from the inside out.

As he hit the snow-cushioned ground, he curled up on his side, gasping for air. He had felt the worst of tortures, but this was far more agony than he ever imagined humanly possible. Certain that it was an enemy's jutsu, Kakashi wished that they would just get it over with and kill him. As another stab of pain streaked down his back and across his midsection, he had a thought that made him cry out.

It felt like he was dying.

Gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't release another scream, he focused his attention on his body. _There!_ His chakra was being torn from his middle, sapping his energy and strength, and replacing it with unendurable pain. A sound escaped his lips as he realized what was causing him such agony. Though in the grips of another wave of pain, he shakily brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down.

Trembling, he unfolded his body, his very muscles straining to return to the fetal position, but Kakashi had to do something first. Though his hand shook, his messy characters written across the white snow beneath him were legible. With that, he summoned as many of his dogs as he could, which was sadly only one. The seemingly simple action would have brought him to his knees in pain had he not already been laid out on the snow. Instead, he keeled forwards, his face pressing against the reddened snow as he tried to ignore the pain tearing him to pieces.

"Well you look like crap." Hearing his pug's distinctive voice, Kakashi hoarsely laughed, his hand blindly reaching out to grab the dog by the collar. Had he the energy in him, he would have wrung the canine's neck. Instead, his fingers loosely held the dog for a moment before they weakly slipped back onto the snow. "What did you do to yourself now, Kakashi?"

"Konoha… please…" Kakashi gasped, refusing to cry out, thus showing his smug dog that he was in excruciating pain. After making sure he would survive, Pakkun would never let him live it down. "Konoha…" he begged again, though this time a painful hiss escaped.

"But Suna is closer. We would have a good chance of making it by sunrise," Pakkun pointed out logically, not understanding his master's insistence on going to Konoha when it was snowing and the middle of the night. They could just as easily make a detour to Suna for a few days, where Kakashi could recover from whatever was affecting him. When Kakashi turned his face away from the snow and towards him, it was only because of his excellent night vision that Pakkun could even see the man's face.

Catching a glimpse of Kakashi's expression, Pakkun nodded his head. "Konoha it is," he quickly agreed as he used his own chakra to summon a large enough dog to carry the jounin. In the moments before Bull arrived, Pakkun studied his master and what had changed his mind so quickly.

It was the first time in all their years together that he had ever seen Kakashi cry.

XXX

B.Z.: ... -.- That's what happens when you don't do enough research! Seal Master, my butt!

Authoress: Kuku…I don't think Kakashi was planning on things progressing so quickly. And thank you for betaing once again, B.Z.-chan! Merry Christmas everyone (and Happy Holidays all around!)! Until next time (in just a few days!), ja ne!


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Iruka blinked lazily as his fingers gingerly traced along the beautiful face next to him. Shifting so that he was fully on his side, he tucked an arm underneath his head and continued to watch the tiny baby sleep. Dark, long lashes fluttered against chubby cheeks, eyes threatening to open, but after a few moments, he settled back down.

"Mini-Iruka's still sleeping?" Iruka turned at the quiet whisper. Seeing Naruto standing hesitantly at the door, the teacher silently gestured for his brother to come in. The blonde tiptoed across the floor, climbing up onto the bed clumsily. Having one arm in a sling, his hand heavy with splints to properly align his broken bones, it took Naruto a few moments to find a comfortable position that let him peer over Iruka's shoulder to watch the baby sleep. "I think 'Naruto' should definitely be a possible name."

"Because I broke your hand or because you were the first person to cry when he was born?" Iruka joked softly, pressing his head back against his brother's muscular frame. Feeling the soft rumble of the younger man's chest more than hearing his chuckle, Iruka smiled.

"Because Sasuke is too big of a baby to have a child named after him," Naruto stated, feigning seriousness, when in fact a broad grin stretched across his face. The very fact that Sasuke was so moved by the baby's birth that he had actually cried was one that brought no end of amusement to Naruto. The blonde did not seem to care that he too had been weepy for quite some time.

"I have a name for him," Iruka said as he glanced behind himself to look into Naruto's impossibly blue eyes, their bright color informing the teacher that Naruto was moments away from crying again. The blonde blinked a few times, lessening the telling shine, but it returned quickly as Naruto sniffled. Turning back to look at the baby, Iruka studied him. The crop of superfine hair he had was a rich brown and, when his eyes were open, they were the darkest shade of blue – both of which Tsunade said might change in the next few months, but Iruka would not have cared either way. All he had paid attention to was her other comment – that, despite being a few weeks premature, he was a perfectly healthy baby.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he leaned over Iruka to better see the sleeping newborn, who was already securely in the realm of Naruto's most important people. In fact, there was now a three-way tie between his brother, his lover, and his nephew for who was the most important to him. Smiling, realizing that his brother could not see his devious smirk, he knew he would have a wonderful time teaching Iruka's child all the pranks Iruka had once taught him. It was a wonderful cycle in Naruto's mind.

"I am going to name him Sakumo," Iruka replied after a moment of thought. He did not tell Naruto his reasoning for it or that he had the name picked out for months, if in fact his child was a boy. If it was a girl, he had no idea what he would have named her. Running his finger gently along his son's face, Iruka wondered if Kakashi would appreciate having his child named after his own father.

XXX

"You are a heavy bastard," Pakkun stated simply as he watched Kakashi weave a few times before standing up straight. Though they had been constantly moving for over two days, Kakashi's strength had not yet returned to him. At least he was no longer in excruciating pain, Pakkun realized as he eyed his master. They had stopped on the outskirts of the village, knowing Kakashi's standing order to never drag him into sight of Konoha if he could make it past the gates on his own two feet. Stubborn, proud jounin.

Shaking his head at his master's idiotic command, Pakkun waved Bull away. With a puff of smoke, the massive dog disappeared, leaving just him and Kakashi to walk into the village. Their progression towards the gates was painfully slow, but Pakkun stayed silent. He knew better than to pester Kakashi with questions. If he asked anything before the jounin was ready to answer him, Kakashi would clam up and it would be impossible to get a straight answer.

"It was a seal," Kakashi said softly, slightly out of breath. His words broke the silence, making Pakkun slow down and stare at his master questioningly. "I put a seal on…someone. It drained my chakra, feeding it to her."

"You would do that for a female?" Pakkun asked in honest surprise as kept up with Kakashi's long, but slow strides. He had never pictured his master doing such a thing, period, much less for a woman. But what could have happened to drain Kakashi's chakra to such an extent and so quickly?

"She is pregnant," the jounin said in explanation. "Or she was when I left on the mission. That pain I felt the other day…I'm not so sure she is pregnant now." Pakkun nodded his head, understanding completely. In his attempts to lend his energy to this woman, Kakashi had linked them on far more levels than he had meant to. It was such a close connection that her pain became his own.

Because of his long-term relationship with Kakashi, he could also hear the barest hint of emotion in his voice. To anyone who was not as familiar with Kakashi, they would have said that he sounded aggravated. Pakkun knew it was far from annoyance. The jounin was worried sick. Having never known Kakashi to be concerned to such an extent that he was volunteering information, Pakkun was fascinated and mildly worried himself.

"Are you more worried about the baby or her?" Pakkun asked softly as he watched his master run a hand through his spiked hair. As he lowered his hand, Kakashi let out a sigh that, for the usually deadpan jounin, was ripe with emotion.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied, his natural eye shifting to give Pakkun a quick glance. "She was healthy when I left. A little tired, but otherwise fine. I can't think of a reason she would have gone into labor a month prematurely."

"Why are you taking such an interest in her and her child?" the pug questioned. Kakashi had told him years ago about his injuries that assured he would be the last Hatake. It seemed like the jounin was needlessly torturing himself with that painful fact by watching over this woman and her offspring. To see her through her pregnancy, to protect her, to worry about her – it was as though she meant a great deal to Kakashi.

"She and I were lovers," Kakashi commented, bowing his head in such a way, Pakkun could tell he had more to say. "She told me she was pregnant two months after we slept together. Sh-she said the baby was mine."

Pakkun froze mid-step at those words and the pain laced into them. It had hurt Kakashi enough to admit that he would have no children, but to have someone get his hopes up – even a small bit before he remembered his incapacity – was enough to make Pakkun growl angrily. This woman was toying with his master's emotions and instinctively, the pug found himself hating her for doing such a thing.

"Pakkun." Kakashi's tone, despite revealing his exhaustion, also held a reprimand for his dog's immediate response. "She doesn't know about _that_," he added softly, his words lessening a little bit of the dog's anger, but not enough for him to hate the woman any less. Though he did not seem it, Kakashi was fragile when it came to dealing with his emotions.

"Then you are pretending to be the father of her child?" Pakkun asked. Fatherhood – it was the only logical reason he could come up with for Kakashi to be acting this way. Looking up to his master, the dog found himself catching Kakashi's lips moving underneath his mask into a pained smile.

"No, she doesn't know I shadow her – or about the seal," Kakashi replied as he shook his head. Pakkun was about to open his mouth and ask why Kakashi was doing all of this for a woman, but the jounin spoke first, his words soft and hesitant. "And I…I don't care if the child isn't mine."

Pakkun blinked several times, unable to believe what he had just heard. For so many years, he had to listen to his master gripe about not being able to father a child. Once the depression and anger had run their course, Pakkun thought demanding that Kakashi take a genin team would be a good way to recover. To take a group of children and train them – to have a team that would maybe fill a part of the hole his old injury left. He had even thought that Team Seven had done just that. Kakashi found friends in his one-time students, opening up to those three more than anyone else other than Pakkun himself. Looking at Kakashi now, however, Pakkun could see that there was still something his master was missing in his life. The next words out of the jounin, ones that the pug knew his master had never uttered before, made Pakkun realize that the man had indeed missed something in his years as a perfect shinobi.

"I love her."

XXX

Iruka eyed the blonde woman before him as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. He thought over what she had said to him and, despite the logic of it, a part of him wanted to vehemently deny such a possibility.

"I know it is…unethical, but it is the only thing I could come up with other than you coming out and telling everyone that you are Sakumo's mother," Tsunade said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, watching the baby in her arms. Though exhaustion lined her face, she had still spent the last three days with Iruka, refusing to leave him for more than a few minutes in case there were any unforeseen complications. Now that she was no longer worried for the teacher's life, the other problems just started to pile up. The first and foremost question in her mind, as well as those of the two young jounin who finally fell asleep a few minutes ago after a hectic night of babysitting so that Iruka could rest, was how to explain Sakumo.

Many people knew "Keiko" had been pregnant and even more had assumed that Iruka's sudden disappearance had something to do with a mission. What would they think when Keiko disappeared, Iruka returned, and there was a baby that looked like a miniature of the academy teacher? The physical similarities between Iruka and Sakumo could be easily explained – Iruka was a genius when he started the lie that Keiko was his cousin – but what about the other questions?

How long would it be before people questioned what happened to Sakumo's father? Why was that mystery man not taking care of "Keiko's" baby? Who was he? What about when Sakumo started getting older, acting and looking more like Iruka than their relationship as "cousins" could explain? What would happen then?

"You're suggesting I fake my own death – well, Keiko's…then pretend like I adopted Sakumo," Iruka grumbled softly as he shifted onto his side so he could watch his son comfortably rest in the Hokage's capable arms. "What are we supposed to do, hold a funeral for her?"

"It would make things easier," Tsunade replied as she shifted her arms so that the baby was cradled against her massive chest. Though she had no children of her own – a fact that had once pained her to admit, but now was an accepted part of her life – she had a way with infants. Despite the fact Naruto and Sasuke had taken it upon themselves to take care of the baby while they let Iruka sleep, there was only so much the two young men could do. She had to teach them how to hold a child, how to feed him, and perhaps the most amusing part of her day was when she tried to give them a lesson in diaper changing. "You can take off a month or two from the academy to rest – everyone will assume you are mourning her and getting adjusted to raising a baby. Sakumo won't have to grow up being looked at strangely because people know you are his mother…"

"Father," Iruka corrected under his breath, but for the time being, he was not going to argue with the woman. It truly did not matter to him what Sakumo called him. He was his son's only parent; titles were the least of his worries. He knew Tsunade was right. Though Konoha was one of the more liberal hidden villages, most people were not accepting of things they could not understand. Naruto was a prime example of that. Then there was Sasuke, who many villagers still treated as a pariah if they were aware of his murky past. Old students of his who had turned out gay – people responded to them in many ways. Begrudging acceptance all the way to disowning their children was the kind of spectrum those young adults had to deal with. How would those same people treat a beautiful little boy who just happened to have two fathers instead of a father and a mother?

Iruka refused to let Sakumo live like Naruto had so many years ago – growing accustomed to the fear, disgust, and hatred that was openly shown towards him. No, for his son's sake he would do anything.

"A small funeral – just Naruto, Sasuke, and you," he conceded softly as he watched his son sleep. Though he knew he was doing this for all the right reasons, Iruka could not shake the feeling that agreeing with Tsunade was the wrong thing to do.

XXX

Pakkun had to give it to his master – stubbornness was certainly one of Kakashi's defining characteristics. Even though they passed the village gates several minutes ago, the jounin continued to limp down the streets dusted in a fine layer of snow. Rolling his eyes at the silver-haired man, the pug finally sat back on his haunches and waited for Kakashi to realize he was walking alone.

It took the jounin several steps before he turned back to look at the dog questioningly. Kakashi did not speak…he hadn't said a single word after that astonishing declaration of his. Pakun hated to admit it, but he was starting to miss his master's perverse comments and stupid giggling that had always grated on his nerves. This new side of the jounin – quiet, somber, and entirely unlike Kakashi – was disconcerting.

"You need to rest before you go do anything," Pakkun stated rationally. Knowing Kakashi and his one-track mind, the jounin had been planning on going in search of this woman of his despite the fact he could hardly stand from pain and exhaustion.

The man shifted, opening his mouth underneath the dark material of his mask, but any attempts of speaking were halted when his natural eye shifted from Pakkun to something behind the dog. With his sense of smell, the pug did not have to turn to know that a person even more annoying than his master was approaching.

"My Rival!" At this, Pakkun could not help but turn. Never before in all the years Kakashi and Gai had been friends had the Green Beast of Konoha spoken in such a tone. If he had to describe it, Pakkun would have called it mournful. But that did not make sense – Gai did not mourn things…well, he did, but he did so in a comical way while spurting something or other about youth. This time, his tone held a seriousness Pakkun never realized the spandex-clad jounin was capable of.

"Gai?" Kakashi's voice was hoarse. Shifting so that he could glance back and forth between the two men, Pakkun could only wonder what had happened to make Gai forget about his customary challenge with Kakashi.

"You just returned from your mission?"

Had the man's voice not held a somber tone, Pakkun would have dropped his jaw. For once, Gai was not speaking in exclamations and metaphors! He glanced back over at his master, seeing the same surprise in Kakashi's visible eye. The silver-haired jounin nodded his head. From the tightness in his jaw that Pakkun could see, Kakashi was already fighting to keep himself conscious long enough for Gai to explain himself.

"Then you have not heard yet." Gai seemed to be mumbling for his own benefit, but he was loud enough for both Pakkun and Kakashi to hear. "A most youthful flower has passed."

Though there was a small bit of his normal speech in that statement, the sadness behind those words was something that made Pakkun realize that something was very, very wrong.

"Umino Keiko went into labor the other night. There were some complications – Tsunade-sama did her best…but…"

Pakkun cocked his head to the side, recalling that surname. Picturing the kind academy teacher that Naruto had a close relationship with, the pug wondered if he should know a woman with the same last name. Glancing over to his master, his jaw dropped as the rest of Gai's words continued to filter into his ears.

"She…died early this morning."

_Labor_…_other night. _It did not take Pakkun more than a split second to put the pieces together. Not only did Gai's words match up to show him another side of the story Kakashi had told him, but the look on his master's face told him everything he needed to know.

Kakashi did not say anything to Gai's comment – he could not have even if he tried. His throat was too constricted for a single sound to escape. His stomach tightened nauseously, the backs of his eyes burned, but perhaps the worst pain was that in his chest. Had he not known any better, he would have been certain that his very heart had stopped as soon as Gai's words had reached his ears.

Perhaps for a moment it had, because Kakashi lost all feeling in his body mere moments before everything went black.

XXX

Slowly, Kakashi came to, only to focus his gaze on the worried face of his most loyal dog. Pakkun moved back as the jounin pushed himself up into a sitting position, but refrained from speaking until the man finally looked at him curiously, as though asking what had happened.

"You passed out – I told you that you had to rest," Pakkun said softly as he sat down on the soft bed, watching his master with concern. He was not sure how to break the news to Kakashi. The jounin had been out for four days – and if he had not woken up when he had, Pakkun would have been transporting the stubborn man over to the Hokage to see if there was anything seriously wrong with him. Almost as soon as the pug thought such a thing, he inwardly cringed. Of course there was something wrong with Kakashi. He had found out that the woman he had so boldly declared love for had died.

"I-It's my fault…" Kakashi said quietly, bowing his head and refusing to look at Pakkun until the dog squirmed onto his lap, nudging the man's chin with his wet nose. Fully expecting to be thrown from the bed in one of Kakashi's fits of anger, Pakkun was understandably amazed when he felt the jounin's powerful arms wrap around him and that strong body sag against him.

A stab of sympathy hit Pakkun when he felt the man's chest shudder against him. Never before had he wished to have less sensitive hearing, but at the moment, Pakkun envied the deaf. They would never have to know how painful and heart-wrenching it was to hear a jounin cry.

Kakashi clung to the small dog in his lap, unable to do anything else other than sob against Pakkun's soft fur. He did not state his thoughts out loud – he didn't have to. He and Pakkun had been together long enough that the dog would know exactly what was going through his mind.

He should have never left on his mission. He should have stayed in the village, where he could be near her. He should have better protected her – put a stronger seal on her. He should have accomplished his mission earlier – moved quicker, found his informants sooner. He should have run faster once he finished. He should have begged Gai or someone else to take the mission.

He should have never told her to get rid of her baby. He should have told her why he knew the baby was not his. He should have wanted her and her child from the beginning. He should have been there for her, to hold her, to comfort her. He should have been there for her doctor visits…for when she went into labor…for when she passed away.

He should have told her he loved her.

That one was the worst regret of all. For the first time in his life, he had felt something for someone else other than lust and he had thrown it all away because he was too damn stubborn. He was too proud, too detached, and because of that, he had lost his chance.

Had he told her how he felt about her, would she still be alive? Could he have done something more to protect her – or save her – if he had been a part of her life?

Why did hindsight have to be 20/20?

Unwilling to answer those questions, Kakashi instead pressed his forehead against Pakkun's fur, inhaling deeply. The pain of losing her was still raw, but he had learned a long time ago how to ignore his emotions. It made life possible and that ability was now the only thing that saved him from the depression that loomed over him. In its place, he busied himself with thinking about what he should do now.

XXX

Authoress: *cries* Poor Kakashi! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And I would like to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that everyone likes the turns the story is taking (and how much Kakashi needs to be slapped for being an idiot!)! So, I shall see all of you next year in the next installment of All for the Sake of Pleasure! Until then, ja ne!


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Iruka rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as Naruto tried to convince him to stay with him and Sasuke. Having heard the argument from his brother countless times throughout the day, he mouthed the words as he continued packing up his clothes. Sasuke had, surprisingly, agreed with Naruto and in his own, concise way, protested Iruka's moving back to his own apartment.

"It has been over a week since the baby was born, Naruto. Tsunade said I'm perfectly capable of going home now," Iruka pointed out with a sigh, making the mistake to look up from his packing. Seeing his brother's watery eyes, Iruka felt a pang of remorse.

"Did we do something wrong?" Naruto asked quietly, unknowingly driving the self-hating wedge even deeper into his brother's heart. "I know it was stupid yesterday, but I thought babies could drink ramen broth…"

At those words, Iruka felt a small smile tug at his lips. Wordlessly, he turned and pulled his brother into his arms for a tight embrace. "I'm not mad about that, baka. But just as a warning, if you try getting Saki addicted to ramen before his first birthday, I'll kill you," he said softly into his brother's muscular chest. "You two didn't do anything – I just can't depend on you and Sasuke forever. If I have any problems taking care of Saki on my own, I promise I'll force you two to help me, okay?"

"You promise?" Naruto asked dubiously, eyeing Iruka. He knew better than anyone else that his brother had a prideful streak even worse than Sasuke, Kakashi, and Neji combined. And considering those three prima donnas valued their pride more than anything else, it was possible that Iruka might never ask them for help, no matter how desperately he needed it.

"I'm positive we will do fine. After all, I _am_ considered one of the best academy teachers to exist. I can take care of an entire room of hyper, armed pre-genins. One newborn will be easy in comparison," Iruka pointed out, taking a step back so he could look up into his sibling's face. Some of that disbelief was washed off of Naruto's face at that reminder, but Iruka could still see the shadow of doubt lingering there. He couldn't fault Naruto, however – he could admit he had quite a problem when it came to asking for help. "I won't let my pride get in the way – Saki's wellbeing comes first. If I need help, you will be the first to know. I promise."

Satisfied with those words, Naruto nodded his head. In the past week and a half, that beautiful little baby had become Iruka's entire world. There was no way he would chance Saki's health because of his personality. Taking a deep breath, the blonde jounin reluctantly started to help his brother fold clothes, but he could not shake the feeling that Saki was going to be a handful. Already, the baby was showing genius tendencies – he was so attentive to everything, he grabbed for anything that came near him, and was in general far more advanced than a baby his age should be.

Whoever Saki's other father was, Naruto had the feeling that that man was insanely intelligent. Shaking his head, the blonde knew that there were few people he knew in that IQ range: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and a few others. All of those were ridiculous, however. Iruka would have never slept with an old student (and obviously Sasuke was out of the running for fatherhood for numerous reasons, including that one). There was only one left on Naruto's list after knocking off the obvious impossibilities for moral and ethical reasons – and those who just made Naruto shiver at the very thought. Kakashi. It could not be his old teacher, however. Not only was the Copy Cat Ninja getting dangerously close to the category of "heebie-jeebies" – those who, in order to protect his own sanity, he could never imagine his brother sleeping with – but Sakumo did not resemble the perverted man in any way. No unruly silver hair, no dark, almost black eyes, no albino skin – no, the father couldn't possibly be Kakashi.

XXX

From years of reconnaissance, Kakashi knew exactly how to move to make no sound, to give no one, not even another shinobi, any indication he was there. It was helpful not only professionally, but also for his rare stints in stalking. Stalking – there was no other word for what he had been doing when he watched Keiko all those months, falling more and more in love with her every single day. Watching her play with children, teaching them with a patience and compassion that was rare in shinobi, he had begun feeling something for her, but Kakashi had had enough time now to pinpoint the exact moment he had lost his heart to her. It was the first time he had seen her expression fill with wonder and awe as she held her hands to her belly. Having felt her baby kick his hand, Kakashi could understand that expression and the humbling experience it was to feel life inside her.

Having already gone to go visit the memorial, to tell Obito that he had fallen in love only to lose her, and then made the painful trek to where Keiko had been buried, Kakashi knew there was no way he could put off this particular visit any longer.

Kakashi pressed his back against the wall he was effortlessly holding onto with his chakra. On the other side of the wall, he could hear a somewhat familiar voice. He could clearly picture the brunet that it belonged to, and the eerily similar features to his beloved did not help Kakashi's already dark mood.

The next sound that came through the walls shot a sharp stab of emotion through the jounin's chest. A baby's cry – it was higher-pitched than he would have expected and far louder. The emotion he felt was not annoyance or anything Kakashi would have expected considering his dislike of crazed, hormonal teenagers. No, that cry made a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He wanted to go comfort that little baby, though he admitted he knew nothing about infants, much less about how to take care of one.

A new sound reached Kakashi's ears and the jounin found himself smiling. The soft, melodic humming was calming, quickly quieting the baby's cries. Within moments, there was no sound coming from the baby other than soft pants of air. Closing his eyes as he rested his head against the side of the building, Kakashi took a sharp breath. Maybe he was right to stay away from Keiko – he knew nothing about raising a child. At least now that baby had someone who was obviously good with children.

"Goodnight, Saki."

Kakashi felt his eyebrows furrowing, wondering what kind of name 'Saki' was. Was it someone from her family that she named the baby after or was it something she had just liked the sound of? Had she even lived long enough to name her child? To hold him or her? Kakashi occupied himself with those questions until he sensed the brunet had left the room. Focusing on the younger man's energy, he waited until it took on the obvious signs of sleep before slipping into the room. Though the window was closed and locked, it was child's play to any shinobi to get into the apartment. Of course, that was true with any shinobi's home since most people were not stupid or suicidal enough to even want to trespass. In anyone else's apartment, Kakashi knew he would have been discovered in a matter of minutes, but the energy source in the next room did not flicker. No, the teacher was apparently a heavy sleeper.

Sure that he wouldn't have to dodge well-aimed kunai in the next few minutes, Kakashi turned towards the small crib that he had put together with his own two hands and more than enough curses to last a lifetime. Genius or not, those assembly directions were impossible to understand.

Momentarily smiling at the memory of renovating the entire room into a nursery, Kakashi took the final few steps towards the crib. To anyone else, his secretive visit would have seemed strange – frightening and perverse, even – but had they known how he had loved this child's mother, perhaps they would understand why he was hesitant to look into the crib. He was not afraid of a baby, but was terrified that the little being would have a shock of unmanageable silver hair, pale skin, and almost black eyes. It would break him to see that the impossible had happened and that, because of his inability to open up to people and trust them, he had lost his chance at a family.

Finally swallowing that nightmarish fear, Kakashi looked down into the crib and was met with a sight far worse than anything he had been expecting. The baby that laid sprawled out in the crib looked nothing like him – and Kakashi let out a breath of thanks for that saving grace – but at the same time, the little creature looked like a miniature of its mother. One tiny hand was wound into dark brown hair and the other lay at the baby's side. Though its eyes were closed, Kakashi had the feeling that, when open, those long, dark eyelashes would frame a pair of hazel eyes that matched his or her mother's.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi found one of his hands moving to touch that fragile crown of dark hair, then to the impossibly tiny hand that was holding onto a few strands. Almost immediately, those digits gripped the tip of Kakashi's index finger with surprising strength. It was in that moment, as a pair of sleepy eyes opened and eyed him curiously, that Kakashi found himself completely lost.

This was far worse than the minute possibility of discovering Keiko's child resembled him; before the sleepy infant had a chance to even blink, Kakashi was wound around the little baby's finger. As much as he loved her, Keiko's child had captured his heart in a way the jounin never imagined was possible. He would do anything for that little baby without a second thought.

It was not until the baby's surprisingly blue eyes fluttered closed that Kakashi dared to breathe again without fear of fully waking the newborn up. Reluctantly pulling his finger out of the baby's grip, Kakashi found himself looking up at a cute plaque he had not put in the room. The large, pastel block letters were easy enough to read, but the jounin found himself shaking his head in confusion.

_Sakumo._

It was a common enough name, but the coincidence that the baby Keiko had sworn was his had been given the same name as his father – the possibility that the brunette was right blindsided Kakashi as he found himself sitting down in the rocking chair next to the crib. He did not make a sound other than his sharp gasps for air as he buried his head into his hands, propping his elbows up on his knees as he tried to figure out if there was any chance that he had been wrong.

Kakashi did not have to look at the beautiful, perfect baby in the crib to know that he had miscalculated somewhere. His chances of biologically being the baby's father were astronomical, but Keiko had wanted him to be the infant's father at very least in name – why else name the child after his own father? And, had he looked beyond his own painful past, he would not have lost his chance to be what Keiko had wanted him to be. If it was her in the next room over, he would go on hand and knee and ask for her to forgive him, to let him adopt that beautiful child as his own, to raise little Sakumo with all the love he immediately had for that baby.

But Keiko was not sleeping in the next room.

Her cousin was in her place – obviously exhausted and busy, but still putting his entire life on hold to raise her baby. It was the talk of the village that Umino Iruka had taken off work, something the brunet had never done before unless there was a mission involved. Even more surprising to the gossip vine was that he had already signed all the paperwork to legally adopt Keiko's child as his own. Most people could not imagine Iruka as a father – oh, he would be the perfect parent if his track record at the academy was any indication, but he did not have romantic feelings towards anyone. He was a friend to everyone, but nothing more. It was one of the biggest wastes according to the gossip whores – Iruka would make someone a wonderful partner and any child would be lucky to have him as a father, but the teacher did not seem capable of passionate love.

Iruka had given up everything for this baby – Kakashi could not possibly just walk in and tell him that Keiko thought of him as Sakumo's father. He could not take the baby away from Iruka, not when he had heard Iruka before. The gentleness in his voice, the love in his words – Kakashi may be ruthless, calculating, and otherwise the perfect shinobi, but he would not break that man's heart by taking away his beloved child. Now having his own heart ripped out, he could never do the same to another person.

Slowly standing up, finally trusting his legs with his weight, the jounin moved to the side of the crib and, leaning over, brushed masked lips against the sleeping baby's forehead. He may not be able to bring himself to take Iruka's only chance at fatherhood away, but he refused to completely ignore Keiko's insisting that Sakumo was his.

Content to just lean against the edge of the crib, Kakashi studied the sleeping baby. He knew nothing about children, but he could handle watching the slumbering newborn, memorizing every minute twitch of the baby's tiny nose, every soft breath of air, and everything else about him. So long as Sakumo was asleep and Iruka had no idea what he was doing, Kakashi could watch over the baby with a father's pride and love.

XXX

Iruka stretched his arms above his head as he slowly woke up. Knowing he did not have to wake up and go teach hyper children today was the most wonderful thought imaginable as he lounged across his mattress. Almost as soon as the recollection that he had taken off work crossed his mind, the brunet was flying out of his bed and scrambling through the doorway to the nursery.

Saki!

He had passed out last night – moving back into his apartment had drained him more than he thought possible. Not to mention that Saki had not fallen asleep until after midnight, an hour that was far past Iruka's usual bedtime.

Trying to recall if he had been woken up during the night, Iruka tiptoed to the side of the crib. He was instantly rewarded with the cutest image imaginable. Saki was sleeping, with one of his miniature hands curled up by his head and the other one strewn across his middle. Unable to stop himself from the immediate urge, Iruka picked the still slumbering infant up and immediately, the baby's eyes opened. Saki gave him a look that – on anyone older – would have been a glower, but it was just adorableness on the baby's part. The newborn let out a little whimpering mewl that told Iruka he did not appreciate being woken up.

All Iruka knew at that moment was that Saki was fine. The little baby did not seem worse for wear considering his father could not recall waking up every few hours to feed him. Slowly, Iruka's still sleep-fogged mind began to recall little snippets. Cursing to himself when Saki woke up every hour, screeching far louder than a newborn should be able to. He remembered feeding him a little, and then stumbling back to his own bed. And repeat over and over. Iruka hadn't even gotten the chance to sleep – he just barely closed his eyes before Saki was up again, crying for a bottle or a diaper or, in some cases, just to cry.

Holding the tiny baby in his arms, Iruka could not feel any negative emotion towards his son. How could he? Saki was so little and so needy – it was part of being a newborn. Iruka just wished he had realized just how many times Naruto and Sasuke woke up before him to take care of the baby.

The two poor men must be exhausted. Considering Iruka had only one sleepless night, he had no idea how the two jounin had done it for the past week and a half. Just one night and Iruka was ready to beg his brothers to take him back in.

That thought – that desperate need for help – made Iruka's spine stiffen. He refused to be dependent on others, especially when Naruto and Sasuke had already done so much for him. No, no matter how little sleep he got, he knew he could handle it.

He had gone without sleep before. He _had_ raised Naruto after all. But he did not have a newborn blonde to take care of. Naruto had been a toddler, already sleeping through the night with ease, unless he had a bad dream. Glancing down at Saki as he gently rocked his arms, Iruka knew that he could find a way to make this work without relying on his family and friends. He would take any kind of punishment for the little baby who had already been lulled back to sleep. After all, what was a little loss of sleep when he had everything he could possibly want in his arms?

Well, almost everything.

XXX

Authoress: *eyes fill up with tears* DAMN YOU KAKASHI! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE? *sniffles* And at the same time, so very, very stupid? Thank you everyone for your reviews to last chapter and well wishes for the new year! My resolution is to improve my time management so that I can update like crazy! Yosh! So, until next time, ja ne!


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Iruka flopped down on his bed, his eyes instantly closing. Almost as soon as it registered in his mind that the apartment was silent, chaos erupted yet again. Iruka did not even spare a moment of regret as he forced himself back up off his deliciously comfortable mattress. No, if anything, tears of frustration came to his eyes.

Reminding him of his responsibilities, another screech rang through his otherwise quiet apartment. He recognized that cry – once again, Saki was cranky. In just two weeks of taking care of the baby by himself, Iruka had come to realize that his son was more of a handful than anyone could have anticipated. If Saki was not hungry, he needed to be changed. If neither of those, he had to be entertained until he fell back to sleep. And that did not mean just to be simply held. No, Saki needed to be spoken to and be played with as much as a month-old baby could play. Already, the baby had grown bored with the fluffy animals that came in an array of pastel shades. Similarly, giving Saki his rattles and other noisy toys only made him glare crossly at his father.

For a moment, Iruka had the wonderful thought of burning all the books that said newborns actually slept most of the time. He would dance naked around that pyre in such gleeful abandon. That image made the brunet freeze and rethink his current level of sanity. Apparently, the sleep deprivation was already starting to alter his thoughts - he could only imagine how insane he would be by the time Saki started to crawl. Shaking such uncharacteristic thoughts from his head, the brunet trudged into the nursery and, with expert hands, lifted the crying baby into his arms. Resting Saki against his chest, Iruka patted the infant's back until the howls turned into pitifully cute hiccups.

Finally, all other sounds were replaced with the deep, soft breaths of a sleeping baby. Oh, thank all that was holy!

Iruka let out the quietest breath of relief that he dared. Slowly, he lowered himself into the rocking chair. Already, he had come to realize that Saki hated his crib. No matter how deeply the baby slept, he began screaming if he was placed into the crib and somehow jostled awake. Iruka was beginning to think his son had a sixth sense for when he was being put down in his little bed.

Courageously, he shifted his ankle just enough to begin rocking the chair, hoping the swaying would keep Saki asleep for a little longer. All too soon, Iruka closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the gentle motion as well as his son's soft breaths.

XXX

Kakashi silently landed on the wall, chakra pulsing through him so that he clung to the building as though he was not currently defying the laws of gravity. For a moment, he closed his eyes and wished that this was not so familiar. Just two weeks and he was so accustomed to sneaking around like some kind of creep.

But two weeks had taught him that it was worth it.

A quick glance into the window revealed something that he had not experienced before in his last fortnight of shadowing. Instead of seeing the usual image of a near empty room, its only occupant being a sleeping baby, Kakashi's bi-colored gaze focused on the brunet slumping in the room's sole rocking chair. Having more than once nearly fallen asleep in said chair, the jounin knew of its comfortable, soothing motions.

But what surprised him was the little body resting against the brunet's chest. Though he did his best to quash the feeling, Kakashi still felt a twinge of anger at the man. Who would be stupid enough to fall asleep with a baby in his arms?

Quickly, he covered up the emotion because he had no right to feel so protective. All he had done was watch that beautiful child sleep, flitting outside whenever the teacher began to wake up. It would not end well if he remained in the nursery when the boy's adoptive father came in. Actually, he had the feeling Umino Iruka might just question why the hell he was there in the first place.

Would the teacher understand the bond that connected Kakashi to that little baby? Would he appreciate how much time Kakashi had already spent watching over the sleeping infant? Or how about how about how his entire life had been turned upside down? No longer did Kakashi take on missions that sent him out of the village for more than a few hours. He could not even accept night missions. Every part of him refused to do anything that might take away from his time with Saki. He had made that mistake with the baby's mother – he refused to make the same error twice.

Silently, Kakashi opened the window and, before he realized what he was doing, he was standing before the slumbering teacher. As soon as he saw Iruka's features, Kakashi felt a twinge of self-disgust for being angry at the younger man. It was understandable why Iruka had fallen asleep with the baby in his arms. He was exhausted.

From the dark rings around the teacher's closed eyes, it was painfully obvious that Iruka had slept very little in the past few weeks. For a moment, Kakashi wondered why the brunet had not been sleeping well. It sadly took him a moment to realize that Iruka was awakened by every single sound the baby made. That sensitivity to the baby's needs could not possibly stop once the sun rose and Kakashi went back to his own apartment to catch a few hours of sleep.

Iruka was constantly awake – he was single-handedly raising a child that could not sleep for more than an hour at a time. Kakashi winced as he crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the teacher. As an elite jounin, Kakashi had been trained to survive on an hour or two of sleep and, if that was not possible, on the micro naps he could afford to take whenever he closed his eyes. Iruka was not like him; the brunet was someone who needed to sleep those eight hours a day.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi innocently brought a hand up to brush the backs of his fingers against one of the brunet's cheeks. As shocking as the contrast was between their skin tones, Kakashi was surprised at how pale Iruka looked. He recalled the beautiful tan Iruka had been – the same shade Keiko's entire body sported – and compared it to the almost average color he was now. It was far too pale to suit the man.

As he continued to study the teacher, Kakashi could not help but begin to piece together just exactly how difficult Iruka's life was now that he was Sakumo's only parent. Unable to sleep, unable to take care of himself – it was obvious that his new lifestyle was wearing on him. The jounin could not help but wonder just how much more of this Iruka could take.

Slowly, Kakashi moved to stand, but froze when he saw a pair of blue eyes studying him with an intelligence no baby should ever possess. Almost as soon as it registered in the jounin's mind that Saki was awake, the baby opened his mouth. Without thinking, Kakashi moved into action.

Awkwardly, he plucked the baby out of Iruka's loose embrace. He remembered the few times he had been forced to hold Kurenai's baby, so he knew to support an infant's head. Beyond that, however, he was out of his league and knew it.

Holding Saki an arms length away, Kakashi had no idea what to do next. At this point, Kurenai would have snatched her child back and say that he was not allowed to babysit until Asuma junior could hold his own head up.

He had been wholly thankful she took her child back almost immediately. Kakashi never admitted it, but he was afraid that he would somehow harm the fragile baby. He could put his hands in the wrong place and the baby's head could snap back. He could hold him too hard – or not tight enough. His hands were too large and powerful to be trusted with something so small and breakable. He was an elite shinobi who braved some of the most frightening situations imaginable without a second thought, but he was terrified of holding a child.

Those same inadequacies came back to haunt him as he held Saki out in the air. For an instant, he considered placing the baby back in Iruka's capable arms. But he didn't for the sole reason he had no idea how to put the child down. What if he somehow miscalculated and Saki ended up sliding off Iruka's chest and falling? What if the baby let out a shriek that woke Iruka up so quickly, Kakashi couldn't make his escape?

So, Kakashi remained perfectly still, holding the baby out as though he was afraid to hold him any closer – which, he guessed, was a good estimation of his feelings at the moment.

After a moment of holding his breath as he considered what to do, Kakashi realized that Saki was silent. That momentary fear that the baby was going to wake up Iruka fell to the wayside as the jounin wondered why Saki was being so quiet now. Considering he had the baby's back facing him, Kakashi had no idea if the infant had fallen back asleep or was plotting some kind of revenge.

In perhaps what was the most awkward, clumsiest movement of his life, Kakashi somehow turned the baby around so that he could see the little chubby face now glaring at him. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not the dismissal the month-old baby was showing. Apparently even someone this young could tell that he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

That thought was enough for Kakashi to crack a smile. Somehow, Saki must have known, since the baby's face erupted in joy and he let out a sound that – if Kakashi was better with understanding the cries of a baby – he would have recognized as a coo.

Hesitantly, Kakashi slowly bent his arms, bringing Saki closer to him. As soon as the baby was within touching distance, Kakashi found tiny little hands grabbing for the top of his mask. It was so cute, the jounin did nothing other than quietly chuckle as Saki tugged at the material, obviously wanting to pull it down.

Of all the people who desperately wanted to see his face, a month-old baby was the closest to ever finding out.

Kakashi shifted his arms, bringing the baby even closer to his chest, but allowed Saki's fingers to remain wrapped around the top of his mask. The material slipped down off of the jounin's nose, which was for some reason enough cause for Saki to coo again as his little hands moved to grasp the tip of Kakashi's bare nose.

The Copy Ninja watched all of this in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

He had the feeling he was doing something right, since Saki was not crying and, instead, was making cute baby sounds, but he had no idea exactly what it was that he was doing. Though he was quite bewildered, he still shifted his arms so that Saki ended up resting in the crook of one elbow, his tiny fingers still gripping Kakashi's nose with astonishing strength. He could not help but feel amazed at the powerful grip the baby already had. Studying Saki in silence, he knew that - if Iruka allowed the little boy to become a shinobi - the baby would one day turn into a great warrior. Already, he was hyper aware of his surroundings and, from the look in those blue eyes, Saki had an intelligence that might even rival Kakashi's. Though knowing the boy was not his, Kakashi could not help but compare their similar qualities and feel a jolt of pride. Saki was strong, intelligent, and otherwise possessing of the perfect shinobi qualities - but he also had compassion in his beautiful blue eyes that Kakashi knew could be attributed to his Umino heritage.

Despite his misgivings over holding a baby, Kakashi cradled Saki against his chest and simply looked at the baby. In the past two weeks, Kakashi had watched from afar as Saki's adoptive father took care of him. It was not until now, as he looked into those bright blue eyes, that he felt a hot jolt of jealousy towards Iruka. Iruka could watch Saki as much as his heart desired - he would never hunger for a glimpse of those blue eyes or the sound of a soft coo. The teacher must know how humbling it was to feel those tiny hands touch his face in wonder. Iruka experienced so much that he must take for granted, whereas Kakashi was now floored by the emotion that tiny baby evoked in him as Saki snuggled against his chest. One of those tiny hands gripped his jacket, clinging to Kakashi as though he did not want the jounin to leave. As though Kakashi could have, even if he wanted to. No, at that moment, the jounin would do anything to keep Saki in his arms.

Kakashi unconsciously rocked the baby, watching as Sakumo's eyes grew heavy. Amazed at his own control, Kakashi somehow knew that even with his monstrous strength, he could never hold Saki too firmly. Somehow, with the baby in his arms, all of his famed strength was sapped, leaving him able to only touch the little brunet with caresses so gentle, it astonished even him.

As he watched Saki fall back asleep, Kakashi discovered he liked having the baby in his arms. If only it was Keiko sleeping in that chair...

XXX

Iruka cracked an eye open, hesitant to move in case he discovered that he was still in the rocking chair. It was the last thing he could remember – gently rocking Saki as the baby slept. The realization that the baby had been in his arms made any intent of remaining perfectly still fly out the proverbial window. His eyes flew open as Iruka patted his chest, quickly realizing that his son was no longer in his arms.

A quick glance around the room revealed that the baby was contently sleeping in his crib.

Iruka let out a sigh of relief as he let his head fall back against the rocking chair. He must have somehow – in his half-awake, half-exhausted state – put Saki back in his crib before he had passed out in the chair. Blinking a few times, the teacher saw the sunlight streaming through the nursery window. Sunlight meant morning – that meant that Saki had not woken up for at least a few hours. Iruka could not recall moving out of the rocking chair, so unless he was starting to sleepwalk whenever the baby woke up, that meant that Saki was finally starting to sleep a little better.

He let up a soft prayer of thanks. He was not sure if he would be able to handle another day without a moment's reprieve. Slowly, he got out of the chair and stood up next to the crib. He reached down and gingerly touched Saki's round little belly. For a moment, he let a traitorous thought cross his mind. If Kakashi even felt half of the love Iruka did for this child, he would be standing right beside him, watching Saki sleep. And it was not the first time he wished he wasn't doing this all alone.

XXX

Kakashi pressed his head back against the side of the building, keeping his eyes shut tightly so that he could keep the image of Sakumo in his mind. He had held that beautiful baby in his arms for hours, surprised with how natural it was to feel the baby's chest rise and fall as he held him, listening to his soft coos and breaths for air. Every time Saki woke up, Kakashi rocked him and somehow kept him from crying. He allowed the baby's curious hands to pull at his mask, revealing a face that Kakashi had spent a lifetime hiding from the rest of the world.

When he had sensed Iruka beginning to wake up, he had awkwardly put Saki back in his crib, but somehow did not wake the baby back up. Though it felt like he was ripping a part of himself out, he somehow made his escape before the brunet discovered him. Kakashi didn't know why, but he knew Iruka could not find out that he adored that little baby.

He could watch Saki at night, when he was certain Iruka was unconscious. He could take care of the little boy and make sure that Iruka got the sleep he so desperately needed. He could learn how to hold the baby and play with him for those few glorious hours. He could live with being there for Saki only when night fell and Iruka was asleep.

That way, he could be a bit of the father Keiko had so wanted him to be.

XXX

Authoress: Darn it, Kakashi! Stop being such a martyr! *sighs* I want to thank everyone for keeping with this story all this time! I am amazed I have been able to keep up my new style of updating so long! I thought I would have given up long before now! So, as a birthday present to myself (and all of you, my wonderful readers), I will continue the story until we knock some sense into Kakashi! Yosh! And a huge thank you goes to Dragons-chan for betaing this chapter! Until next time, ja ne!


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kakashi gently ran his hand along the baby's tiny back, soothing the brunet before he had the chance to let out the whimper the jounin could sense bubbling up. At the same time, he picked the object up off the floor that Saki had dropped and handed it back to the little boy. Slowly, he glanced down and was met with blue eyes that looked at him with that eerie intelligence he had quickly grown accustomed to.

Saki blinked a few times as he wrinkled his minute nose, then went back to sprawling across the jounin's chest, playing with his reacquired toy. Kakashi could only chuckle quietly, his chest rumbling and making the baby let out a coo of happiness. The little baby seemed to love his laugh, though they were both careful to keep quiet as to not wake the boy's adoptive father up.

Somehow, the baby had understood the need for secrecy. Not once in the past three weeks of watching him had Saki cried out loud enough to wake up the exhausted brunet teacher. No, if anything, Saki was on his best behavior. A part of Kakashi wanted to believe that it was the baby's way of showing that he enjoyed their secretive time together, but the rest of him knew that was ridiculous. No baby so young could understand the complexities of cause and effect, of consequences, and so many other concepts that even Kakashi had some problem comprehending.

The jounin shifted, slowly propping himself up on the plush carpet. Saki let out a squeak of joy as he rolled down the elite shinobi's torso, finally coming to rest on Kakashi's flat abdomen. Lounging on the floor as he was, Kakashi was able to watch the baby as Saki returned to touching the shinobi's hitai-ate. The leaf emblem, deeply engraved into the warm metal, was something that fascinated the baby for hours at a time. Once Kakashi had found that out one of his first nights spent playing with Saki, he happily took off the strip of metal as soon as he stepped into the nursery and gave it to Saki to have fun with.

Kakashi had discovered that he had quite a knack for making Sakumo smile and laugh in that adorable way of his.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi lay back down and lifted Saki into his arms, swinging the baby over his head. The hushed coos of happiness that he was met with were well worth the chances of waking Iruka up. In just over a month since he met Saki, Kakashi had completely lost any hesitation he had felt. No longer did he worry about holding the baby – of somehow harming him. No, he could not hurt Sakumo as much as he could will his heart to stop beating. Something in the past few weeks had changed in him. That paralyzing fear around babies disappeared as he continued his nightly vigils. He somehow taught himself how to gently hold the baby. It had taken a little longer to convince himself that he couldn't drop him – not with his shinobi reflexes.

Saki giggled, his tiny fingers still clutching Kakashi's hitai-ate as he flailed his arms. The jounin lowered the infant and, without warning, blew against Sakumo's round belly. The little raspberry hardly made a sound in comparison to the adorable squeak of indignation that the baby let out.

It was so like Iruka that Kakashi was stunned, frozen as he stared at the baby with wide eyes.

Iruka made that kind of sound when someone dared to embarrass him – something that Kakashi did quite often just to get that same response out of the teacher. He had never seen Keiko have such a reaction. Then again, Saki was not being raised by his mother, but Iruka, so the jounin knew he should not be surprised with the similar mannerisms.

But the pout across Saki's face reminded him so much of Iruka at the moment that Kakashi found himself more confused than he ever had been before. It was positively spooky how much like _Iruka_ – not Keiko – Saki was. Saki had that sweetness and adorable innocence that both Keiko and Iruka possessed. His dark hair was similar to both Umino shinobi. But nothing about him cried just Keiko and not Iruka.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as he laid Saki down on his chest. Was it so odd that so much of Iruka was visible in the baby? Iruka was the one who was there every waking minute. Iruka was the one who had given up everything for Saki. He was the one who could no longer work. He was the one who – despite Kakashi's unsolicited aid – still slept so little.

Despite all of that, there seemed to be some kind of bond between the two brunets that Kakashi could not seem to attribute to constant contact.

XXX

Iruka cracked open an eye when he heard a squeak that, for a brief moment, reminded him of all the times he had a lanky jounin hand in mission reports with far from appropriate cartoons drawn on them. It was the squeak of an insulted Umino. Slowly opening his other eye, the teacher wondered where the squeak had come from. Being still half asleep, he momentarily wondered if it had come from him.

Had he fallen asleep at the Mission Office again?

Propping himself up, he discovered that was not the case, considering he was in his bedroom. Iruka glanced over at the tiny white radio that was emitting a low static, but every once in a while spit out a sound of a very much awake baby. Surprisingly, however, the baby was not crying – no, if anything, Saki was _laughing_.

Though all the books said that Saki shouldn't begin laughing for another month, there was no other way to describe the adorable sounds coming out of the infant.

Smiling to himself, Iruka was about to go back to sleep and let Saki return to his giggling, but froze when he realized the cause of the baby's amusement. A flicker of chakra in the other room made Iruka's entire body tense. No one was supposed to be here – especially not in Saki's room while Iruka unknowingly slept.

Iruka was about to grab for a kunai and protect his child, but the next sound that he heard made him lose his train of thought. It was a rumbling sound that echoed strangely in Iruka's ears, coming from the nursery and, a fraction of a second later, the white radio on his nightstand. Instantly, that deep voice brought back memories of his one night of downright depraved pleasure. It reminded him of hot, sweating bodies. Of groans and gasps for breath. Of soft curses and even more wicked comments and questions. Of caresses, licks, and bites that stoked a passion Iruka never knew he possessed.

Oh, there was no way he could forget that deep voice.

Recognizing the voice did not help him any in trying to understand why Kakashi's voice was coming from the nursery. Entirely sure he was still sleeping and was caught in some strange dream, Iruka was about to cover his head with a pillow, but heard another rumbling comment from the other room.

"Iruka's waking up…I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered, and then there was the sound of movement. Saki was being put back in his crib, judging from the barely audible creak of the tiny mattress. A mere moment later, there was the squeak of the window, then nothing.

He was gone.

Iruka slowly moved to get up, shaking his head several times as he wondered if he had just been dreaming. He could not have possibly heard Kakashi laughing in the nursery. Hatake Kakashi did not laugh. He especially did not do so in his son's nursery while the baby's other parent slept in the next room. He did not sneak around, racing out as soon as he sensed Iruka was waking up. It defied all logic, but the brunet could not rid himself of the feeling that he had been given a glimpse of a side of the battle-hardened jounin that no one else ever got to see.

Could it be possible that Kakashi did want some kind of part in Sakumo's life? Why else would he "be back tomorrow"? Why the hell would he have even been here in the first place? Iruka furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he thought back on the past few weeks. Saki had suddenly begun sleeping unusually well. It had gotten to the point that Iruka only woke up once or twice a night, if that.

Two month old babies did not sleep that well – that was what all the books had said, but Iruka brushed it off, considering Saki was very advanced for his young age. Until now, he had never considered the possibility someone else was watching over Saki for those few hours Iruka slept.

For a moment, Iruka could not help but wonder if there was some hope for Kakashi yet.

There was, of course, no hope for him. Glaring down at his quite obvious erection – thanks just to the sound of Kakashi's voice and the debauched memories it invoked – Iruka wished it was not so difficult to pretend. He had to pretend that "Keiko" was dead when she had never actually existed. He had to pretend that his son was only his in name when Saki was his by blood. But, perhaps worst of all, he had to pretend to feel nothing for his baby's father when it was anything but.

XXX

As usual, Kakashi found himself loitering. With little else to do other than wait for Iruka to go to bed tonight, he found himself bored to tears. He could go get a quick mission, he could annoy Gai…he could do a thousand different things, but he still found himself making his way to Sasuke's house.

Maybe the Uchiha could beat his strange thoughts out of him. A good sparring session did not sound like a good idea as tired as he was, but he would do anything to get rid of that odd tightness in his chest.

This morning, he had dared to stay far longer than he should have. He had heard Iruka beginning to wake up and had done nothing for a moment. He had actually considered staying, just to see what Iruka would do. Would Iruka understand that he could not help but want to spend every waking minute with Saki? The fear that he might never be let near Saki again was what made him – for lack of a better term – flee before the teacher was fully conscious.

Forcing his mind to concentrate on anything other than Saki and Iruka, the jounin began to list every jutsu he had copied in chronological order. It was boring as hell, but it served its purpose. By the time he started in on the jutsu he learned at seventeen, he was standing in front of Sasuke's home without any recollection as to how he got there. Blinking a few times, he focused his gaze on the open front door and the very grumpy Uchiha staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It is five in the morning – why the hell are you even awake?" Sasuke asked gruffly as he stepped back to let his old sensei into the spacious apartment. The only reason the young man was awake was because he had been reading a book throughout the night. The newly released, two-volume edition of _Icha Icha Delights_ was one he had been unable to put down last night and, needless to say, was the cause of his grogginess and overall short temper.

"Maa…good morning to you too," Kakashi replied, forcing himself to smile at his friend with far more enthusiasm than he felt. Still a little out of it from his detailed listing, the older jounin followed Sasuke into the kitchen and it was a full few seconds of outright staring at the young ANBU member to realize that the young man looked different.

Sadly, it took him quite a while to realize what exactly was perched so primly on Sasuke's nose as the tall Uchiha began making a pot of coffee. Glasses! Sasuke was wearing glasses! It defied all logic, but there he stood, with a pair of black-rimmed spectacles that threatened to slide off of his long nose as he glanced over at Kakashi with a curious look.

"Glasses?" Kakashi whispered in fascination, for a moment all of his thoughts focused on this new tidbit about his young friend. If he was in any way attracted to the Uchiha, he would have pointed out that the raven-haired man was downright sexy with the glasses on. It brought to mind quite naughty teacher fantasies. For far more reasons than the mild discomfort such a comment would bring about in both of them, Kakashi thankfully kept his mouth shut.

The far-sighted ANBU member glowered for a moment, wishing he had remembered he had been wearing his reading glasses when he had answered the door. Kakashi would now mock him for the rest of their lives. Sasuke remained silent, taking out his temper on the unsuspecting coffee. As the kitchen filled with the furious clinking of a metal spoon on a ceramic mug, the Uchiha felt some of his crankiness dissipate. He made his old teacher's coffee just how he knew Kakashi liked it – with enough cream and sugar that it was quite doubtful anyone could even taste that there was coffee in that sweet, milky mixture. Scrunching his nose up as he carried his black coffee and Kakashi's concoction to the small table, the jounin simply sat down and waited until the Copy Ninja explained why he was knocking on his door at such an unusual hour.

"Have you ever regretted being with Naruto?"

Sasuke very nearly dropped his beloved coffee when he heard Kakashi's question. Of all the things to ask, that was certainly not one he had been anticipating from his seemingly emotionless friend. Glancing down at his cup, the jounin did not need a moment's thought to know the answer to that. He loved Naruto – he had no regrets about his feelings for the blonde, but he felt deep remorse for being such a prick to Naruto for all those years. It had taken a sound beating on Naruto's part to make him finally _listen_.

Unknowingly, Sasuke softly smiled as he recalled how Naruto had to pin him down and scream those three words into his ear for him to finally begin to understand why the stubborn blonde refused to let him turn into the monster he had always believed himself to be.

_I LOVE YOU!_ _You ass, I can't live without you, so you better get used to having me follow you because I won't give up!_

"Never" was Sasuke's only answer as he looked back up at Kakashi as he shook his head negatively. It was well understood what his one word answer implied – that Naruto was the greatest thing in his life and he would do anything for the young man. If that meant giving up on his childhood dream of rebuilding the Uchiha clan, then so be it. He had a beautiful little nephew that he could downright spoil for the rest of his life. If it meant the strange glances he and his equally powerful lover got when they held hands or cuddled in public…well, Sasuke was not against pummeling anyone who dared look at his blonde with anything other than pride and admiration. Naruto was worth all of it.

Kakashi felt a tug at the corner of his lips when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was obvious to anyone who knew Sasuke that this was one of those rare, unguarded moments where he revealed his emotions like a normal person. There was no icy exterior, no cool façade. No – this was the young man who gave up every selfish desire just to stay with Naruto. The young man Kakashi caught smiling to himself was someone who was still very much in love with his boyfriend.

That smile slipped from his face as the younger shinobi looked at his ex-sensei. Sasuke desperately wanted to know why Kakashi was asking. Though the older jounin had few friends and even less relationships of a romantic nature, Kakashi had to have a reason for his line of questioning. Was it possible that his old sensei had done something he regretted? The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if he should go check on Iruka and see if something had happened between the two. "I regret not telling him how I felt back when we were thirteen..." Sasuke offered up, curiosity getting the better of him.

The reaction he got from Kakashi was not one he had been expecting. Perhaps something on how he was a cradle-robber. Or that long missions would have been quite awkward for Kakashi and Sakura when they knew exactly what their teammates were doing in the other tent. Anything that would have proved Kakashi was an unrepentant pervert. But the understanding in Kakashi's eyes was in no way lewd. The jounin simply nodded his head before he drained his cup of coffee, and then moved to leave.

How could Kakashi possibly understand the kind of regret Sasuke felt every time he whispered endearments into his lover's ear? How many years he had wasted on stupid revenge when he had everything he could possibly want right in front of him! How could Kakashi imagine the pain of looking back and seeing how obvious his love was? How could the Copy Ninja appreciate the agony of knowing how much time Sasuke wasted because he had a problem expressing his emotions? His carefree friend should certainly not understand how hindsight revealed too much.

"What did you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked softly, sensing that there was something bothering the older man. It was obvious in the way that Kakashi moved, in how he was being so uncharacteristically quiet. But, most of all, it was visible in his single exposed eye as Kakashi turned to look back at him.

"I'm glad you got a second chance," the Copy Ninja said quietly, his tone implying that he wished he had gotten a similar opportunity. It only took a moment of furrowing his eyebrows for Sasuke to understand Kakashi's sudden change in character.

The realization left the genius Uchiha dumbfounded long after his old teacher left. It was not until an adorably groggy blonde meandered into the kitchen and kissed his cheek that Sasuke snapped out of his gaping.

"Did I hear Kakashi? I thought it was a nightmare…bastard shouldn't ever be up this early," Naruto asked as he sat down next to his lover. He knew Kakashi being here had not been a figment of his imagination. There were two coffee cups on the kitchen table, which screamed that they had already had company. From the way Sasuke clung to one, it was obvious he had already started his daily caffeine consumption. The few, pale drops of liquid left in the other hinted that their secretive, sweet tooth sensei had been here only a little while ago.

Sasuke blinked a few times, finally able to glance over at Naruto.

"Kakashi…he…I…" The Uchiha was, for once, at a loss for words as he looked back down at his mug, then to Naruto in confusion. If it was not for the sympathetic pain in Sasuke's features, the blonde would have been making some kind of raunchy comment that involved one of the two Sharingan wielders being thrown to the table by the other. It was that unfamiliar look that made him remain silent and, instead, brush his fingers against Sasuke's hand.

"He fell in _love_?" Sasuke whispered questioningly as he tried to wrap his head around that concept. Kakashi didn't love anyone. He saw sex as a release – a means to an end. But he had somehow lost his heart. From the regret he had seen in his masked features, there could only be one person Kakashi could have fallen in love with, but would never have the chance to find out that the great Copy Ninja was theirs.

"Eh? What, did a new _Icha Icha_ book come out? Or did he finally break down and marry Pakkun?" Naruto joked, wishing he could erase the pain in his lover's eyes with humor. His attempts failed when the raven-haired man moved quickly, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered against his lover's neck, wishing he didn't understand that pain that had Kakashi was undoubtedly feeling. He had nearly lost Naruto – at his own hands. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be helpless to save his lover.

"Erm, I think I missed something…" Naruto cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what exactly happened during Kakashi's quick visit. Whatever it was, it made it nearly impossible to pry his boyfriend off of him. When he finally succeeded in doing so, Naruto used every ounce of patience he had and waited for Sasuke to explain.

With a sigh, the genius did just that. "Kakashi fell in love with Keiko." The blank look he was rewarded with cried that further explanation was necessary. "He never got to tell her how he felt."

"But Iruka is fine…probably tired as hell taking care of Saki on his own…wait a sec! What do you mean _Kakashi_ fell in love? He can't love Iruka! That's just weird!" It was a strain for Naruto to keep himself from screeching as he started to understand his boyfriend's sudden clinginess. "He doesn't know that Keiko isn't really dead. Wait…_why_ did Kakashi fall for my brother?"

Sasuke did not want to ruin Naruto's rare burst of intelligence, so he simply sat back to see where his lover's racing thoughts were going to take them. This was definitely going to be the most entertaining morning he had had in a while.

"OH HELL NO!"

Apparently Naruto figured it out all on his own. Despite his dark mood, Sasuke had to chuckle at his lover's wide-eyed expression as everything clicked together in the blonde's head. "HE RAPED IRUKA!"

And apparently his stored-up brains ran out far sooner than Sasuke was expecting. Then again, having any conversation with Naruto was a little like jumping down the rabbit hole and hoping for the best. Just his luck, this was one of Naruto's more unintelligible days.

"What the…_no_!" Sasuke quickly stopped that line of thought before it even started, though he had no idea how it tied into Kakashi falling in love with Iruka's female counterpart. Grabbing Naruto before he could race off and beat their old teacher for some imagined event, the Uchiha quickly pinned him to the floor so that he could make the blonde man listen. "Baka!"

"Oi, let me go! I'm gonna go kill him for hurting Iruka!"

"He didn't hurt Iruka, damn it," Sasuke growled as he used his position on top of Naruto's hips to hold the man down. "That one night, Iruka slept with _Kakashi_. Kakashi has no idea that Keiko is Iruka!"

"Eh?" Naruto stopped squirming as he looked at his lover, gears slowly beginning to turn in his head. "But that means-"

Sasuke quickly interrupted his lover before Naruto got any more outlandish ideas about Kakashi and Iruka's relationship – or lack thereof. "It means that Saki is _Kakashi's_ son," the jounin said slowly and quietly, not wanting to inform the entire village of such a secret. Any chances of that were quickly dashed as Naruto grasped that concept.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM! HE HASN'T EVEN PROPOSED TO IRUKA YET!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not even wanting to know how his lover expected Kakashi to make an "honest man" out of Iruka when the silver-haired idiot had no idea he had slept with Iruka. Then there was the fact Kakashi did not even believe Saki was his. Not to mention trying to explain Iruka's voyages into extreme gender modification to the Copy Ninja. No, there would be far too many awkward moments if Naruto was to be released on the unsuspecting Hatake.

The Uchiha let out a sigh of frustration. And he had hoped today would be a relaxing one.

XXX

Authoress: Kuku…now Naruto is in on the secret! I can only imagine what this means for Kakashi and Iruka's relationship!a


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Iruka let up a silent prayer of thanks as he handed over Saki's diaper bag to Sasuke. Oh, he loved his raven-haired brother even more than Naruto loved ramen at the moment. And that was saying something! The thought of having an entire afternoon free was such a pleasurable one, he shivered happily. Who would have thought Sasuke would have been stupid – er, _kind_ – enough to offer to take Saki for the day?

Before the elite shinobi had a chance to realize his horrible mistake and give the baby back, Iruka was shooing them out the door with a smile and an altogether too energetic "have fun!"

Sagging against the front door, the brunet let up a sigh of sheer relief. It was not that he did not love his son with a fierceness he had never experienced before. No, it was that after taking care of Saki for almost two months without anyone else's help, he needed a few hours to himself. Now that his son was starting to move around, nothing was safe. Already, Saki had mastered his escape from the crib, the playpen, and just about any contraption Iruka could try containing him in. It was only a matter of time before Saki's cute rolling movements turned into fast-paced crawling – and then running! Was it any wonder Iruka had slept, perhaps, eight hours in the past _week_?

After he figured out that Kakashi was watching Saki at night, Iruka had been able to catch a few more hours of sleep so that he was not simply passing out from exhaustion, but actually sleeping. Other than that one day, however, Iruka never caught Kakashi again and, even if he had, he knew he wouldn't tell the jounin he knew about the visits.

He had the feeling Kakashi was a little skittish, and any hint that his secret had been discovered might send the jounin running.

Quickly, the teacher made a list of everything he needed to do in the few hours Sasuke dealt with his mildly demonic and quite advanced nephew. First was a much needed bath. Other than minute-long showers while Saki slept, Iruka had little time to take care of himself – and that meant soaking for at least an hour to ease his sore muscles.

Rubbing a shoulder, Iruka recalled that he had always thought he was in shape. Saki taught him otherwise. Even though his son was not even fifteen pounds yet, carrying the little squirmy baby around had done wonders for Iruka's back and arms. At first, he had felt like he had been run over. Now, his arms had a definition any shinobi would be jealous of.

After his glorious bath would come a meal that did not consist of formula or mashed foods! The mere thought of "adult" food made Iruka whimper and his mouth water.

Oh, he loved Sasuke. If it wasn't for the fact Naruto was quite possessive, he might just propose to the young jounin!

XXX

Kakashi winced as he held the deep gash on his arm shut. This one was definitely going to leave a nasty scar. Of course, the scarring would be minimal if he sought some professional help. But if he went to the hospital, he would have to deal with Tsunade. Going anywhere near Tsunade meant he would have to explain that he had been so eager to get back to the village that he had not realized he was being followed. One stupid mistake because of his impatience and he nearly lost an arm! And he was not even going to think of his cracked ribs or the mottled bruises that covered a good portion of his body.

No, there was no way he would be able to deal with the Hokage's questioning his negligence. He may just snap and yell at her for sending him on a week-long mission that kept him away from that adorable little baby. She had not given him the chance to refuse when he found out the length of the mission. She would not even consider finding someone else, not without some compelling reason, which Kakashi was not yet prepared to admit to.

Taking a deep breath, the stubborn jounin began stitching the skin back together. Thankfully, it was not the first time he had done so, so his hand no longer shook as he made neat knots stretching across his bicep. As he finished off the last stitch and cut the dark thread with a kunai, he heard a soft knock at his door.

Only one person who knew where he lived would bother knocking. Kakashi quickly picked up his medical kit and put it away before he shuffled towards the door. Unsurprised, he opened it up to a mildly impatient Uchiha. Sasuke just glared at him as he stalked, bringing in a gust of freezing cold air and an overall feel of impending doom. Silently, the young jounin began throwing all of his baggage down in the hallway.

"Naruto finally kicked you out?" Kakashi had to ask as he eyed the bags, not recognizing a single one. Sasuke had slept on his couch every once in a while, so he knew the young man's usual dark pack. None of these were it. No, all of these were light pastel colors with cute, impossibly fuzzy characters with gigantic eyes on them.

It, sadly, did not click in his head until he heard an all too familiar coo come from inside of Sasuke's coat. Kakashi did not even have the chance to turn and look at the ANBU member's oddly squeaking torso before he had something thrust into his arms.

"Naruto and I were called on a mission. He hasn't had breakfast yet – and eats every two hours. Everything is in the bags. Bye."

Before those hurried words even hit Kakashi's ears, the dark haired man was gone in a puff of smoke. The bewildered jounin blinked a few times as he stared at the spot Sasuke had just been standing, then slowly shifted his gaze down to the giggling ball in his arms.

Saki took in Kakashi's face for a moment, obviously not accustomed to seeing the jounin in the light of day. After a moment, recognition crossed those blue eyes and the baby waved his tiny arms in what Kakashi hoped to be excitement.

Either that or gas – the unprepared jounin had no way of knowing.

"Um…" Kakashi simply stared at the baby, feeling his old fear of small children coming back to haunt him. It had eased so much at Iruka's because he knew that, if he couldn't handle anything, Iruka was in the next room and would definitely be able to take care of Saki. All he had to do was escape before Saki let out a loud enough wail to wake up the teacher.

But Iruka was not within hearing distance. Kakashi swallowed heavily as he found himself – for the first time in far too many years to count – at a complete loss as to what to do now. Scratch that, he had _never_ felt this ill-equipped before.

XXX

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as he studied his boyfriend for any hint that this had been one of his worst ideas. He still didn't believe how easily the Uchiha had gone along with everything – even going as far as to drop Saki off and make up an excuse as to why they couldn't baby-sit. It was too simple, too brilliant. Something had to go wrong – damn Murphy's law.

"He will be fine," Sasuke repeated for the umpteenth time as he rolled his eyes, hoping that this time his words would reassure the blonde man. Just in case everything didn't go as well as planned, he picked up his step as he and Naruto made their escape to the outskirts of the village, far away from their old teacher and the mildly bipolar brunet. "Kakashi wouldn't appreciate hearing that you are more worried about him than Saki."

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined as he spun around so that he was facing his lover. Their noses nearly touched as he continued, "I thought it would be nice for him to get to know his own son. Maybe then, he'll want to marry Iruka, and they'll live happily ever after."

Ever the overoptimistic romantic.

"But Kakashi doesn't know the first thing about babies! I mean, what kind of guy reads _Icha Icha Paradise_ as a bedtime story to a four year old!" Wincing, the two jounin recalled the one time Kurenai had allowed Kakashi to baby-sit. It was no wonder it was the last time he was trusted with little Asuma. "How could he take care of Saki? Does he know how to hold a baby or feed him?...oh, shit…Iruka is going to kill us if he finds out!" Naruto squeaked as he looked into his boyfriend's dark eyes. Sadly, his growing fear was reflected in his powerful lover's eyes.

"Iruka _won't_ find out. We'll go pick up Saki in a few hours, and then bring him back to Iruka. Unless Kakashi slips up, Iruka will have no idea," Sasuke theorized, but his illogical fear of his adopted older brother was not lessened. If Iruka knew they lied about having a mission, he might spout something about shinobi having to be trustworthy. If he discovered they had done so to get Saki's father to baby-sit him, there would be nowhere to hide from Iruka's wrath.

"Y-you're right. Kakashi and Iruka don't talk – so why would he say anything about babysitting Saki?" Naruto whispered, wishing he could get rid of the feeling that something was going to go very, very wrong.

XXX

Kakashi eyed the baby in his arms, who had an identical, confused expression on his chubby face. On Saki, it was far cuter, Kakashi was sure. After a few moments of silently staring down the tiny child, the Copy Ninja let out a chuckle. This was definitely not how he was planning on spending his day, but it was infinitely better than counting the hours before he could sneak over and visit Saki.

Slowly, he shifted the baby in his arms, wincing slightly when he accidentally put all of the baby's weight in his newly stitched right arm. Another awkward, sore movement and Saki was happily cooing in his less pained arm.

"So…breakfast?" The jounin replayed Sasuke's quick message, wishing the raven-haired man had – for once – not been his usual vague self. He had no idea what a baby ate! A few more seconds of thought later, he recalled the bottles Iruka fed Saki before going to bed and frequently throughout the night while Kakashi hid outside until Iruka went back to sleep.

Now, which one of the almost disgustingly cute bags contained the bottles? Able to do little else, Kakashi bent down only to find that he couldn't reach the bags if he wanted to keep Saki safely curled in his arm. No matter which way the elite shinobi twisted, the pastel packs were just out of his reach. Now, how the hell did Iruka manage to take care of Saki by himself?

The genius quickly devised a method which involved creating a clone for slave labor and summoning Pakkun for moral support.

As soon as the pug arrived, he took a quick glance at the baby, then to his flustered master. At that moment, he did the only thing he could do and began laughing hysterically.

"Maa, I didn't call you here to laugh at me," Kakashi grumbled as he gestured for his clone to begin going through the bags. His double quickly discovered the bottles as well as a veritable mountain of diapers and other oddities that Kakashi had no idea what to do with. He had always made himself scarce whenever Saki cried for some other reason than being bored.

Now, however, he wished he had paid more attention to Iruka.

"It looks like you got your hands full," Pakkun let out between nasally chortles. Saki shifted in Kakashi's arms, his blue eyes widening when he saw the dog and he let out a squeal of sheer joy. Immediately, his little hands stretched out, obviously wanting to play with the laughing canine. "Oh, hell no. This is your pup; you take care of him."

For a moment, Kakashi was frozen in place. _Your pup_. Pakkun had meant it to be that Saki was his responsibility for the time being, but a small part of the jounin could not help but wish it had a deeper meaning. It was far from the first time he desperately wanted Saki to be his, but this time it seemed to have a much stronger impact.

What kind of father would he be when he had no idea what to do? He didn't know how to feed a baby, much less change him or take care of him. All he was apparently good for was entertaining him and getting him to fall asleep. That was what babysitters and relatives were for, not fathers.

"Oi, he's hungry, baka," Pakkun pointed out as he moved closer to the baby trying to squirm his way out of Kakashi's grasp. Having been around for far more years than he cared to admit, Pakkun had been there when Kakashi himself was an infant. It was a while ago, but he still remembered how lost his old master had been at first. The White Fang – much like his son – had no idea what to do. Recently widowed and saddled with a child, Sakumo had begged Pakkun and the rest of the pack for help.

Sakumo had muddled his way through parenthood, though not for lack of trying. He just wasn't a fatherly person – he had been so focused on his shinobi life that he had no idea what do to with the fragile, needy baby. He survived the sleepless nights and near heart-attacks when Kakashi got into his weapon room or decided to climb out on ledges. Through trial and error, he discovered how to feed and change Kakashi with the least amount of mess. Then, as Kakashi grew older and it became obvious he was no ordinary baby, it had only gotten more difficult for his father.

Sakumo had to constantly keep an eye on the curious baby, always questioning what toys Kakashi could play with or ones he would be able to form into weapons in order to stage battles against Pakkun or another ninken. He had to lock away all his books and scrolls; Kakashi learned to read before he was eighteen months old and his father desperately wanted to keep him from knowing the kind of pain and horror that life contained. Not to mention Kakashi took an unusual interest in his collection of romance novels by two years old.

When Kakashi hit four, Sakumo had no other option than to put his son in the academy. It was no surprise that, a year later, Kakashi graduated at the top of his class. Being promoted to chuunin by six was also not that much of a shock for his father. What surprised Sakumo, however, was how Kakashi was still just a little boy.

When it was just Sakumo and Kakashi, the pale-haired boy loved to play games. Shinobi-style hide and go seek was his favorite, which involved advanced jutsu that Kakashi had mastered long before any of his teammates. He loved to play fetch with the ninken, transporting their tennis balls across the village with ease. Despite his obvious intelligence, he was still only a child. He still woke up from nightmares and crawled into his father's bed, nearly scaring the life out of Sakumo more than once. He still had coloring books, stuffed animals, and books his father read to him at bedtime.

He was still a child, but already had the blood of enemies on his tiny hands.

Pakkun watched as Kakashi held the baby in his arms. Even when he was orphaned at eight, then became a jounin at thirteen, Kakashi still was just a child. Now, watching his beloved master take care of a baby he so desperately wanted to be his own, Pakkun could see that the years had not fully destroyed that little boy. With a sigh, the dog knew he had to give a little guidance, but other than that, he would sit back and watch as Kakashi discovered himself by taking care of a little baby who had strangely familiar dark blue eyes.

Pakkun eyed the baby curiously, wondering why he recognized those eyes, though he knew he had never met the baby before. When it finally came to him, he found his jaw dropping as he looked at his master. How could he have forgotten that Kakashi had that same shade eye color when he was young?

Could that Umino woman have been right about who fathered her child?

XXX

Authoress: Kuku…poor Kakashi…roped into babysitting and all Pakkun can do is laugh!


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It took over an hour – and enough of a mess that a bath was required – but Kakashi finally fed Saki. Once the ordeal known as breakfast was over, the jounin dismissed his clone, but all but begged his loyal dog to stay.

Pakkun could not help but put his front paws up on the bathtub's rim as he watched Kakashi wash the little baby. He was not going to mention how things would be easier if his master had used a sink instead of the entire tub – he was having far too much fun watching Kakashi get soaked from head to foot as Saki flailed and splashed in sheer excitement, squealing happily when he hit the elite shinobi with tidal waves of soapy water.

The pug could not help but remember how much Kakashi loved the water when he was little.

"I wasn't this messy, was I?" Kakashi had to ask after being the recipient of a particularly impressive wave of water. The dog only snorted as he recalled how it was a race to who could say "not it" whenever Kakashi had needed a bath. The White Fang of Konoha and his pack of fearless dogs would rather take on an army of missing nin than give one little genius a bath.

"Probably worse – your father tended to forget to take the shampoo out of your reach," Pakkun replied. Kakashi had actually had impressive accuracy with those bottles, able to hit his father right in the eye from several feet away. "And it is just water, you big baby."

"I hate being wet," Kakashi grumbled as he tried to rake some of his rebellious hair out of his face, but only succeeded in giving Saki a reason to splash him again. The baby giggled at the man who now looked like a drowned rat, and then turned his attention on to Pakkun, who had somehow stayed dry until now.

"OI!" Pakkun flew backwards as he felt water hit him in the nose. His quick reaction did not save him from getting just as soaked as his master. For a moment forgetting that it was a two-month old baby that had taken him by surprise, he growled angrily.

Saki took a moment, glancing from the dog to Kakashi before his lower lip began to quiver.

"Great, look what you did," Kakashi snapped quietly as he lifted Saki out of the warm water, holding the baby against his chest as the little brunet let out a pitiful wail. The soft shriek made Pakkun's sensitive ears ring and, with a quiet whine, the dog tried to cover his ears.

He was starting to remember why he and the rest of the pack hated to take care of Kakashi while he was teething or sick.

"Ow, ow, ow," Pakkun whimpered as he slunk out of the bathroom, quickly followed by Kakashi as the jounin wrapped Saki in a towel that was far too large for the tiny child. After a few minutes of doing his best to shush the baby – trying a few jiggles that had always gotten Asuma to quiet down for his mother – Saki stopped crying, only to begin hiccupping.

"Baka, you scared him," Kakashi grumbled as he gently put Saki down on his bed and had to sift through the fluffy material in order to find the little baby. Finally, Kakashi managed to wrestle Saki out of the towel and, as those blue eyes focused on him, Saki's adorable cries disappeared and the baby giggled.

"By any chance, does bipolar disorder run in the Umino family?" Pakkun jokingly asked he hopped up on the bed and sat down close enough that Saki could reach him. Expecting to have his fur tugged – as Kakashi used to love to do – he was surprised when the little brunet gently patted his paw, then went back to studying Kakashi.

Pakkun's question made the corner of Kakashi's lips quirk up. Saki really did act quite a bit like his adoptive father, including his ability to change his disposition at the drop of a pin. Then again, he always was happy when around Kakashi, so perhaps the jounin shouldn't read into it too much.

Kakashi took a deep breath, wondering why his mind always seemed to pick out the similarities between Iruka and Sakumo. The brunet teacher was Saki's cousin and adoptive father, so their commonalities should be understandable. He just couldn't shake the strange feeling that he was missing something.

Suddenly, his ninken let out a hysterical snort of laughter and it was only moments later that Kakashi understood why.

"What the…?"

"I'm leaving this one to you." Pakkun quickly made his exit before Kakashi could rope him into helping give Saki a second bath, then quickly put a diaper on the baby before he could make a whole new mess for the now twitching jounin to clean up.

XXX

Kakashi fell back onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. Damn, he had thought he was in his prime! But one little energetic baby showed him otherwise. Just five hours with Saki, and already Kakashi was beginning to understand why parents seemed to be more than a little crazy.

So far, he had mastered baths – having given three thus far today, he had learned a great deal from his mistakes. He had also become proficient at feeding Saki without too much of a mess. And, curiosity getting the better of him, he found that formula tasted downright disgusting. Of course, when Saki saw him spit the milk out, he had done the same thing, which resulted in yet another bath, a new diaper, and one more attempt at feeding.

And so their day went.

Finally, after hours of feeding, cleaning, playing and doing just about anything he could think of, Kakashi rejoiced when he saw Saki start to rub his eyes and yawn adorably. Putting the baby to sleep was one thing Kakashi knew well – and was never so thankful for it. The jounin would happily give up his _Icha Icha_ collection if it meant Saki would stay asleep just for a few hours.

He had never wanted sleep so badly in his entire life. Sinking into the couch, Kakashi slowly began drifting off, though still remaining just conscious enough to be able to hear if Saki woke up.

When a whimper rang throughout his apartment not even a second later, Kakashi very nearly let out a cry of his own. How did Iruka do it! All but rolling off the couch, he shuffled into his bedroom. His bleary gaze focused on the baby surrounded by pillows – he did not want Saki rolling off the high mattress, but perhaps making a fort was going a little overboard.

In return, Saki let out a wail that ended in a hiccup as Kakashi picked him up. All but flinging the pillows off his bed, the jounin sprawled out on the large mattress and laid the little brunet on his chest. Within moments, Saki was lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of Kakashi's chest.

It did not take the jounin much longer to follow the baby into slumber.

XXX

"YOU DID WHAT?" Iruka violently shook Naruto by the collar of his shirt until the blonde started to turn more than a little green. Just for good measure, he growled as he released his little brother. His fiery gaze then turned to Sasuke, who had never had bigger eyes.

"I-It was Naruto's idea…" Sasuke quickly ratted out his lover, who immediately looked at him with betrayal. As Naruto's life flashed before his eyes, he began whispering prayers to his ramen god. It was not yet his time – and Sasuke was the one who had foisted Saki off on Kakashi, so he should be given the same death blow!

"Explain." Iruka's hardened glare turned back to Naruto, who was scuttling back against the wall so that he was out of his brother's reach for the moment. A few hours of relaxation had brought Iruka's strength – and temper – back with a vengeance.

"Well…Saki is Kakashi's kid too…s-so he should get the chance to take care of him," Naruto whispered as he looked to Sasuke for help. The raven-haired man could only gulp audibly as Naruto made the horrible mistake of continuing. "Y-You and Kakashi could raise Saki together…," he quickly finished, hoping his words were unintelligible to his brother's ears, but no such luck. The look of absolute murderous intent revealed Iruka was far too accustomed to his nervous rushing of statements.

"Have you lost your _mind_?" Iruka demanded as he looked to Sasuke – the one considered to be the sane member of the couple. He knew Naruto couldn't help himself, but he would have expected more from the Uchiha genius. What kind of insane tangent had Naruto gone on to get Sasuke to agree to this harebrained plot of his? Iruka did not, however, expect the answer he got from the quiet jounin.

"We just want you to be happy."

Ah, that explained it. Sasuke had been roped into this because he was a hopeless romantic. Instantly, Iruka found himself forgiving the Uchiha simply because Sasuke had seen this as a chance for him to find happiness. His brother-in-law was just far too cute for words sometimes. How could he stay mad at Sasuke after such a sweet comment? _Naruto_, on the other hand, would not be so lucky.

And to think he had actually come over to his brother's apartment early to save the two young men from his son.

XXX

Surprisingly, it was not difficult to get Sasuke to give him directions to Kakashi's apartment – not once he promised he would spare Naruto in return.

Iruka all but ran up the steps to Kakashi's door, his mind racing with possible things that could have gone wrong in the hours Saki had been unleashed on the silver-haired man. Kakashi may have watched his son at night, but a fully awake Saki was another thing entirely! He could not help but feel sorry for the jounin.

He rapped gently on the door, not wanting to wake Saki up if he was miraculously asleep. When his knock was not answered, he tapped on the door a little louder, but still got no response. Iruka did not hear anything from the apartment, which could either be a wonderful thing or an indication that something was wrong. Since he was unsure which it was, Iruka tried the door and was surprised to find the knob easily turned.

He felt a moment of disbelief. What kind of shinobi would leave his front door unlocked? Then again, what kind of idiot would try breaking into Hatake Kakashi's apartment? Answer: a man who was worried about his son and his son's father.

As he opened the door, Iruka winced – expecting to be attacked by a thousand and one jutsu, blades, and other traps. When nothing came flying at him, he cracked open an eye and glanced around. As his eyes focused on the faintly familiar apartment, he began having flashbacks of that one glorious night.

Ah, he remembered that counter top – and how could he forget the loveseat? Unsurprisingly, the kitchen table they had broken had been replaced. And there was the rug, though Kakashi must have had to get that cleaned after their night together.

Iruka tiptoed through the apartment, his mind filled with his and Kakashi's sexual exploits. As he moved, he searched for the jounin and their son, but did not find them until he reached the last room of the apartment. Gently, he pushed against the bedroom door and was met with, by far, the most adorable sight.

He could not help but smile at the picture before him. Kakashi was stretched out across his bed, and Saki was curled up on the lanky jounin's abdomen. Stepping into the room, Iruka focused on his child, unsurprised to see Saki sucking his thumb in his sleep. Kakashi was just as cute as their son. Never before would Iruka have thought the jounin to look so calm, but there he was. Kakashi did not even shift as the teacher approached the sleeping pair, nor did he react when Iruka sat down on the edge of the bed.

Unable to help himself, Iruka leaned forwards and brushed a few strands of hair away from Kakashi's face and was surprised with the peaceful features he revealed. It took Iruka a few moments to realize why Kakashi looked different. The jounin was not wearing a uniform or any weapon, but that did not make him seem any less powerful. If anything, seeing the deep scar cutting down the left side of his face made Iruka respect him all the more. Seeing the outline of definition underneath a tight-fitting shirt made him recall just how muscular Kakashi truly was.

Absentmindedly, Iruka touched the jounin's soft hair that – for once – was not defying gravity. Those strands were slightly damp, which made Iruka wonder how long Kakashi had been sleeping. A quick glance at Saki told him that the jounin must have discovered for himself how much their son loved to splash in the bathtub. The dark curls that formed a halo around Saki's head were ones that had been cleaned recently.

The realization that Kakashi had given Saki a bath made Iruka's chest tighten. A part of him wished he had been there to watch Kakashi be soaked by their son. The rest of him just wished he had been there to see how gentle Kakashi could be.

XXX

Kakashi slowly woke up and, as he felt a weight on his midsection, he recalled the tiny baby that he had – against all odds and insecurities – taken care of for a day. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk in pride. If only his friends could see him now! They probably would think he had taken a leave of his senses. What kind of hardened jounin would fall asleep with a baby on top of him after having perhaps one of the most tiring days of his life? And what shinobi would find those few hours to be some of the most rewarding he had ever had experienced?

The jounin nearly jerked back when he felt a gentle touch on his forehead. Warm fingers brushed back his hair with such a light caress, he almost wondered if he had imagined it. He opened his eyes just enough to see who had snuck into his room, but not enough to let the intruder know he was awake.

Whatever he had been expecting, it was not the person with such saddened eyes. Kakashi's blurry vision focused on chestnut hair that framed a beautiful tan face and, for a moment, the jounin's heartbeat sped up. He knew that hair and that bronzed skin. But it couldn't be…

Assured he was still asleep, Kakashi took full advantage of his dream. Without warning, he brought a hand up and clasped his fingers around the back of his dark-haired intruder. As she let out a squeak of surprise, he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. Feeling his mask get in the way, he quickly pulled the piece of material down before he continued ravishing that familiar mouth.

He knew her taste – he had dreamed of her enough that he could never forget that distinctive flavor. He recognized the seductive moan…though it did sound a little deeper than he remembered. Shaking that thought from his head, he dipped his tongue into that hot cavern. He tightened his fingers around her neck, forcing her to bend closer to him. Even in his half-asleep and aroused state, he did not want to move enough to wake Saki up.

With his free hand, Kakashi caressed her side, ever so slowly moving up to her chest. Though that chest seemed to be strangely flat compared to his memories…and, as his fingers trailed down the back of her arm, he found himself finding far more muscle than she had ever had. Actually, he was kind of envious of her definition.

If he didn't know any better…

Even before that thought finished forming in his mind, Kakashi's curious hand dropped down between his trespasser's legs. The hot, hardening flesh he was met with certainly wasn't what he was expecting. As the jounin's sleep-fogged brain began to grasp that the person before him certainly wasn't a _she_, he froze and was jolted awake.

Who the hell was he kissing if not Keiko? And, if it wasn't Keiko…he wasn't dreaming…

Kakashi quickly broke off the kiss, wrenching his head to the side and quickly pulling his mask back up before his intruder got a glimpse of his face. A few rapid gasps for air and he slowly started to regain intelligent thought. All it took was a glance at the brunet to see the pale scar that was all the more noticeable because of the violent blush across his cheeks.

"Erm…is that how you greet everyone?" Iruka asked breathlessly. He had certainly not been expecting Kakashi to suddenly begin kissing him with all the passion he had missed for the past ten months. He had especially not imagined the jounin would begin groping him, making him far hornier than he ever thought possible.

If it wasn't for the slightly horrified look in Kakashi's eyes and the baby still sleeping on his abdomen, Iruka might have just considered trying to continue that wonderful surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi apologized, blushing vibrantly underneath his mask. How could he tell the teacher that he had mistaken him for his dead cousin? And, sure that he was dreaming about Keiko, he had kissed the teacher with all the love he had felt for her? Having the feeling that explaining himself might be far more awkward than just keeping his mouth shut, Kakashi bit his lower lip to stop any words from escaping.

But, damn, Iruka kissed just like Keiko. He smelled like her, tasted like her – if not for the _quite_ noticeable difference in gender, Kakashi might have remained blissfully ignorant of the fact he had been molesting the wrong Umino. That cold reminder slapped the jounin off-balance. The wrong one…but kissing Iruka had felt so…_right._

Iruka bowed his head, wishing Kakashi hadn't apologized. He could not come out and say that there was nothing to that he should regret – not without awkward questions as to why he quite obviously enjoyed having the Copy Ninja kiss him. Scratching his scar, it took Iruka a few moments to regain his composure.

"I…um…thank you for watching Saki," Iruka mumbled, unable to meet Kakashi's gaze. Instead, he studied his son. He had to admit that he was quite surprised that the jounin had been able to handle the energetic baby so well. "Sasuke told me about his mission." It took all his effort to not hiss as he recalled how the two young men had lied to him in hopes of playing matchmakers. If either man was here right now, it would be painfully obvious to them that Kakashi did not care for him at all. No, the jounin liked Saki. Iruka had no idea why when Kakashi had adamantly denied being the baby's father. But how could the Copy Ninja feel anything for someone who he had no idea he had had a child with? The conundrum almost made Iruka's head hurt. He had no idea how Sasuke and Naruto thought this would help. It must be that Sasuke was sucked into Naruto's delusions…

"He kind of sprung it on me," Kakashi replied as he slowly shifted, pulling the sleeping baby into his arms so that he could sit up. For a moment, he forgot about his bad arm and winced as he cradled the little brunet in his newly stitched limb.

Iruka caught the sharp intake of air from the jounin, which made his gaze snap to the older man. All it took was a quick glance over Kakashi's body to see the gruesome line that was only partially covered by his t-shirt. Iruka had to mentally repeat over and over that he did not know Kakashi all that well in order to keep himself from hitting the jounin.

"What happened?" Iruka squeaked in hushed tones as his nimble fingers carefully started rolling up Kakashi's sleeve in order to see the damage. As he lifted the shirt up, he had to gently tug in order to pull it away from the blood-encrusted gash. Iruka winced in empathy when he saw the dark knots over a deep cut. It was obviously a fresh wound from the slow ooze of blood that had soaked the jounin's shirt sleeve and begun drying. Already, the edges of the gash were turning a pink, revealing that it was infected. And, judging from the angle of the stitches and their slight unevenness, Kakashi had been the one sewing his arm back together. What the hell did Saki do that would result in this! About ready to apologize for their son's apparently injurious behavior, Iruka lost his voice when Kakashi spoke first.

"A mission…I was taking care of it when Sasuke dropped Saki off…" Kakashi mumbled as he glanced down at his mangled arm. He hadn't even realized it had reopened and started bleeding. A quick glance at his bed revealed that his comforter was destroyed. There would be no getting that blood out of the pale blue material now.

"And you didn't even bandage it?" Again, Iruka's harsh reprimand was no more than a whisper as he gingerly twisted Kakashi's arm to see the extent of the damage. Having had his fair share of stubborn jounin to contend with from his years in the Mission Office, Iruka was actually quite impressed with Kakashi's medical knowledge. But he had seen quite a few cuts and far too many infections as a result of a shinobi taking care of their injury themselves. For that reason, he eased Saki out of the jounin's arms, placing the baby in the middle of the massive bed, and all but dragged Kakashi into the bathroom.

Without even asking for permission, Iruka rifled through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a container and some cotton. Kakashi immediately recognized the bottle and, for that reason, his eyes widened. Iruka was a sadistic bastard.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as Iruka started to wash his arm with the alcohol. When Iruka's gentle swipes finally reached his wound, he refused to let out a cry of pain as the clear fluid burned in the open wound. He could not, however, stop himself from flinching instinctively. That quick movement sent Iruka flying onto the floor, and Kakashi was afraid he had hurt the teacher.

"Sheesh, you're strong" was the only thing Iruka could grumble as he stood back up and brushed himself off. He had taken care of many a shinobi, so he had actually been prepared for the jerk of Kakashi's arm – he just had forgotten how Kakashi had been able to lift him like he was no heavier than a feather. And then the jounin had done positively inspired things until Iruka was certain he was floating. The mere thought made him shiver before he recalled exactly where he was and what he was doing. No, bad thoughts! Iruka quickly reprimanded himself as he tried to shake those wonderful memories from his head.

Kakashi could only flush as he focused all of his concentration on _not_ throwing Iruka again as the teacher went back to cleaning his arm. Once he was done making sure Kakashi wasn't going to get a horrible infection, Iruka did some more searching through the medical cabinet and quickly bandaged the gash so that the jounin would not forget again.

"There," Iruka said as he looked at his handiwork. He knew it was nothing compared to what an actual medic could do, but what jounin who had stitched his own arm back together would listen to logic and go to the hospital? Hell, what jounin would be reasonable at all? Iruka wondered, not for the first time, if insanity was a requirement to be promoted to jounin. He was never so thankful to have decided to remain a chuunin.

Kakashi glanced down at the white bandage now covering his upper arm and sighed. If he wanted to keep it clean, his blood-stained shirt would have to go. Kakashi slowly stood up and, so that he did not reopen his wound, he awkwardly stripped his shirt off. If he was paying more attention to the brunet, he would have caught the sharp intake of air and soft whimper. He had only caught the gasp, which made him recall that he had been bruised all over.

Iruka had to bite back an outright moan as he watched Kakashi suddenly take his shirt off. God, it was the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time – and entirely cruel, since the attraction was not mutual. Any naughty desires of licking every inch of that beautiful body were quickly quashed when he saw the dark marks scattered across Kakashi's torso.

Iruka, quite literally, had to slap his own hand before he reached out and touched the jounin's mottled skin. Thankfully, Kakashi's back was facing him, so the jounin did not see Iruka battle with himself. After a few moments of selfishly staring – ogling if one was to be honest – Iruka swallowed heavily.

"I got ambushed on my way back to Konoha," the jounin offered up, sure Iruka's silence was due to him trying to picture how Kakashi had been so badly beaten. If only he knew he had a slavering brunet behind him!

"Y-you should have said something to Sasuke. You shouldn't have had to take care of Saki," Iruka replied all the while trying to erase the thought of giving Kakashi a massage from his mind. A part of him wanted to swear it was only to help the obviously aching shinobi – the rest of him just wanted to touch the sex god.

"He didn't give me the chance," Kakashi pointed out, recalling how his young friend had disappeared like a bat out of hell. It took him a moment to realize that his words could be taken offensively, so he rushed to correct himself, "I-I don't mind, though." Running through his day with the little baby, he smiled. "Saki and I had a good time." With that, he turned to look at Iruka and could only raise an eyebrow when he saw the determined expression, mixed with a bright pink tinge, on the teacher's face.

_No licking, no touching – definitely no biting!_ Iruka repeated those words to himself several times over as he tried to rid his mind of all kinds of inspired ideas only to realize that Kakashi was staring at him in amusement. Iruka flushed a deep crimson, sure that the jounin had been speaking to him, but hell if he knew what the Copy Ninja had said. What kind of red-blooded man could think clearly when a half-naked sex incarnation was standing right in front of him!

And he had thought today was going to be relaxing!

An awkward silence descended as Iruka did his best to recall what the hell Kakashi was talking about and the jounin could only imagine what was going through the academy teacher's head to give him that queer, but strangely adorable, blush.

The discomfort disappeared when they heard a soft whimper. Being uninjured, Iruka was the first to reach the bed and scoop the awakening baby into his arms. Though still half-asleep, Saki let out a squeal of sheer joy when he recognized Iruka, having missed the tanned shinobi for the past few hours. Kakashi could only stand in the doorway as he watched the two brunets, a strange tug pulling at his chest when Iruka kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I hope he wasn't too much to handle," Iruka said softly as he finally turned to look at Kakashi, catching a glimpse of an unfamiliar, warm look in the jounin's mismatched eyes. That emotion was quickly removed, replaced by Kakashi's usual mixture of boredom and sarcasm.

"No more than Naruto was the first time we met," Kakashi stated with a bored tone and, despite the dark mask covering the lower half of his face, Iruka knew him to be smirking. The brunet could only raise an eyebrow, well aware that the secretive jounin positively adored his old students. Of course, Iruka was sure of that only because Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura told him stories of their adventures with the infamous Hatake Kakashi.

From what he gathered from the three young adults, it sounded like Kakashi saw them as family. Flushing slightly, Iruka could only wonder if Kakashi had meant to make that same comparison with Saki. Did something finally click in the genius's mind and he realized that the beautiful baby in Iruka's arms was his?

Strangely, Iruka found himself all but clinging to Saki at that possibility. He did not want to admit it, but he was frightened of how Kakashi would react to the whole truth. He had the feeling that, after disbelief, the jounin would not be too happy to learn he had been used for sex by another man and that their day spent together miraculously resulted in Saki.

Would Kakashi actually crack and show some kind of emotion other than the perversion and humor everyone was accustomed to? Iruka doubted the jounin would show any of the passion and desire he knew him to be capable of. Then again, with that kind of passionate nature locked away all the time, Kakashi was bound to have quite a temper if unleashed. And discovering Iruka had slept with him because of a stupid bet would push any shinobi over the edge. Iruka wouldn't put it past Kakashi to reveal just why he was an unrivaled, feared shinobi. The only thing that might save Iruka from an outright attack that, at the very least, would leave him with broken bones, would be the tiny baby in his arms.

Maybe if he slowly revealed the truth to Kakashi, he would not have to fear for his very life.

Quickly, Iruka put a plan together. Perhaps if Kakashi got to know him better – and was a larger part of Saki's life – Iruka would one day be able to reveal everything to him. Maybe, just maybe, Kakashi would fall in love with Saki as much as Iruka had. And Iruka could only hope that love would keep the jounin from strangling him when he found out the truth.

Iruka revealed to the jounin that he ranted even faster and was more confusing than Naruto when he was nervous.

"W-Would you like to come for dinner some night? I mean, for taking care of Saki and everything. It couldn't have been what you were planning on doing today." For the first time in his life, Iruka tittered nervously. "What am I talking about – of course you weren't planning on having a baby dumped on you. I'll talk to Naruto and Sasuke and tell them not to do it again. I didn't even think they would consider having you babysit him for them! Anyway, um, dinner...I'm on leave right now, so any night is fine with me. But with Saki, I haven't had much time to do anything. The apartment's a mess, so I need to clean and go shopping...and then there are all those bills. And the dishes-"

All it took was a single brush of Kakashi's fingers against Iruka's lips to silence the chuunin. A soft squeak got past Iruka's lips as the brunet looked up, surprised to see Kakashi had somehow moved right in front of him without him noticing. Some shinobi he was. He broke under the smallest amount of pressure – or one very sexy jounin now staring at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Dinner would be great," Kakashi said with the barest of smiles that, at this close range, Iruka could not only sense, but see clearly underneath the thin cloth covering those lips. Oooh, what he wouldn't do to kiss those lips again! Before Iruka's suddenly sex-craved mind went into overdrive, the brunet stumbled back so that Kakashi's fingers were no longer touching his lips.

Even without that gentle pressure, Iruka's lips tingled as the brunet flushed to an alarming shade of red. His legs felt all too much like jell-o and, before Iruka did something horribly embarrassing like faint from that innocent of a touch, he squeaked out the fastest reply before disappearing with Saki in a poof of smoke.

"I'll see you next week, then."

Kakashi could only blink a few times as the smoke dissipated and those words reached his ears. Did Iruka realize he had not picked an exact day? Judging from the anxiety that Kakashi could all but taste coming from the brunet, probably not. A thought came to his head that made Kakashi grin. Okay, so it was not so much a romantic date, but a way of thanking Kakashi for babysitting. But Kakashi was not blind – he had seen those outright leers Iruka had given him when he thought Kakashi wouldn't notice. Whatever had been going on in Iruka's head, there was a reason he was nervous and Kakashi could only wonder if it was because something far from gratitude had motivated Iruka to ask him to dinner.

Iruka would be a thousandfold times more nervous if he knew that he was the first person to ever muster up the courage and ask the Copy Ninja out.

XXX

Authoress: Oh my…Iruka is turning into quite the little closet pervert! And what about Kakashi! *squeals* Then again…kukuku…I have plans! Thank you, Dragons-chan, for all your help editing this chapter and the previous one! And this goes to everyone - beware, future chapters may be quite lengthy...*drools happy* Quite long...anyways, please review! Until next time, ja ne!


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kakashi stared down at the hysterical pug, not for the first time wondering if it was too late to teach Pakkun some respect. All but glowering at his laughing dog, he plopped himself down on his bed and absentmindedly rifled through his entire wardrobe for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Was tonight going to even be a date? It could be, judging from the way Iruka had been looking at him last week when he asked Kakashi out. Had Kakashi not been paying more attention to his bloody arm, he probably would have realized at the time that Iruka was looking at him like a starving man looked at chocolate cake. But it was not until Iruka had vanished with Saki that Kakashi got the distinct feeling that, somewhere in that seemingly innocent mind, Iruka was trying to decide what he would nibble on first. And that sent Kakashi's mind spinning – and it was not entirely confusion that made his mind go blank for hours afterwards. No, the mental image of Iruka and chocolate cake was one that could not be shaken from his head all too easily.

Then again, Iruka could have been truthfully asking out of gratitude for babysitting Saki...

But those were the least of Kakashi's worries. His mind raced much faster than the average person's; he could judge people's intentions in a matter of seconds. He would figure out if Iruka meant tonight to be a date when he finally got himself over to the chuunin's apartment. He had to be able to see if all Iruka felt was gratitude or if it was something else entirely. If he felt like another sensual dessert under that brown gaze, he would definitely have his answer.

Kakashi had always thought Iruka was an odd bird. He raised Naruto single-handedly, for heaven's sake! After all that time, he was bound to have a few screws loose, but nothing could have prepared Kakashi for the real Iruka. Not only was he a pervert when he thought no one was looking, but he was apparently scatterbrained beyond belief and a master at making hardened shinobi feel guilty.

How else could one single chuunin get two of the strongest jounin in the village to come over to Kakashi's apartment the day after he babysat Saki? Not only had Iruka somehow convinced Naruto and Sasuke to come for a visit, but the two young men had, without any prompting on Kakashi's part, stated that they were his slaves for the day. It was like his own personal Christmas that glorious day. Ooh, the blackmail material Kakashi now had on those two! The picture he was able to get of Sasuke in his "uniform" for the day would last him a lifetime. Then again, he might be scarred for life after discovering that Naruto just happened to have a skimpy maid outfit in Sasuke's size...and was very much willing to run home to get it, despite the glares his lover was giving him that would have frozen hell over.

Kakashi had no idea what Iruka had done to get those two so complacent that Sasuke cleaned his entire apartment in a maid's outfit and Naruto gave the entire ninken pack baths while Gai and Kakashi watched the new _Icha Icha_ movie. Whatever it was that Iruka did, Kakashi was in awe of the seemingly nice teacher.

" You're going to be late, baka." Kakashi was pulled from those fond memories at the sound of Pakkun's exasperated tone. No, it wouldn't do to be late to his first date. Ever since Sasuke and Naruto came over the other day, all Kakashi could think about was the message they passed on from Iruka, who apparently had realized a few hours after leaving Kakashi's apartment that he had not given Kakashi a date or time. The message was simple: dinner, Wednesday night at six. And not to be late. It should have been easy enough, since Kakashi could probably find Iruka's apartment in his sleep, he had been there so many times to spend a few hours with Saki.

But tonight was different. Iruka was actually inviting him over. Iruka, the man who was single-handedly raising Saki, the brunet who frightened seasoned jounin into bending to his every whim, and the man who fascinated Kakashi had asked him on a date. And that was why, at five thirty, Kakashi was still in a towel and eyeballing his dog as though Pakkun would magically tell him the answer he had been hoping to hear for the past hour of hysterical laughter on the dog's part.

Because, for all of his confidence in fighting and intelligence both on and off the battlefield, there was one single question that still remained. It was something a few minutes with Iruka would not tell him; it was nothing he could find out through reconnaissance. No jutsu in the world could help him this time. No, this was something that took much more than strategy, intelligence, and a great deal of skill to answer. It took someone with experience.

What the hell did a man wear on a first date?

Kakashi had reread all of his romance novels in search of the answer. Of course, he could not show up at Iruka's in a suit of armor, a loincloth, or any other of the popular outfits the _Icha Icha _series had contained in them. He had done everything else perfectly. He had gone out and gotten a bottle of sake for Iruka, knowing that the teacher must need it after taking care of Saki. If anyone needed to loosen up with a bit of alcohol, it was the high-strung brunet. He had also ventured into the baby store and gotten the cutest stuffed bear he could find for Saki. He had decided against the flowers, not wanting to look like some love-sick idiot. The same went with the chocolates, the case of condoms, and everything else had somehow made it onto his checklist that he had aptly named _Things for First Date._

But nowhere in the realm of smutty romances was there a simple statement on what was appropriate to wear on a first date. Should he wear his customary uniform, since it was what he was almost always seen in? Should he be formal and throw on a kimono. Then again, his kimono had not been dragged out since Asuma and Kurenai's wedding – and Kakashi was certain it had to be covered in dust by now. Would it be appropriate to wear just jeans? What if he wore dress pants? Then there was the shirt!

Glancing over all of his clothes, Kakashi felt a twitch coming on. He had not realized until now – with all of his clothes strewn out across the bed – that he wore very little other than black. Black didn't show bloodstains. If everything was black, it all matched. Kakashi never had to worry about having a color clash with his pale features or the dark material of his mask. But he never realized that his choice in color – or the lack of it – made him look like he was in mourning.

His bed now looked like something that should be part of a funeral it was so covered in black material.

"Just put something on, you idiot. Iruka-sensei is not going to be happy if you can't even make it to his apartment on time," Pakkun finally pointed out with an exasperated sigh. He did not know how it had slipped by him, but he had not noticed until Kakashi summoned him in a panic, that his master had never had a date before. Sex was one thing. Kakashi knew a great deal about that and, from what Pakkun heard through rumors, excelled at it. But the idiot had no idea about relationships, even if it was something as simple as a budding friendship with Iruka.

Grabbing the closest thing to him, Kakashi raced off towards the bathroom, knowing that Pakkun was right. And, if nothing else, he did not want to piss Iruka off. He had learned that much through Naruto and Sasuke's misfortune.

XXX

Iruka hummed to himself as he finished the last of the dusting. Glancing over at Saki, who was currently sprawled out on his favorite blanket on the living room floor, he smiled. That baby was too cute for his own good. Saki had been making that happy little gurgling sound of his for an hour now, as though he somehow knew his father was coming to visit tonight.

Glancing up at the clock, Iruka felt a migraine coming on already. It was a minute to six. He started placing bets with himself on how late Kakashi would be. Iruka had to listen to Naruto's griping for years about how his genin sensei could never be on time. Apparently punctuality was the one thing Kakashi did not excel in.

He shuffled across the living room and picked up Saki, blowing against his round belly, much to the infant's surprise. The resulting squeak of indignation was so cute, Iruka blew on Saski's stomach until the baby dissolved into giggles and squeals.

Iruka would have continued on playing with Saki, but froze when he heard a soft knock on the apartment door. A quick glance at the clock told him the impossible. Iruka blinked several times, wondering if it was some kind of hallucination, but nothing seemed to change the time on the clock. It was exactly six.

Kakashi was on time.

Surely, hell was freezing over. Pigs were flying. Down was up; up was down. Iruka could feel the imbalance caused by Kakashi's timing. If there had not been a second knock, Iruka probably would have continued staring at the clock in confusion, but there was a louder rap against the door that shook him from his flabbergasted state.

Numbly, he made his way to the door and opened it, almost instantly feeling his world righting itself. The pair of beady eyes looking out from the fuzzy face of a teddy bear made much more sense to Iruka than had the notorious Hatake Kakashi been on the other side of the door.

But then the teddy bear moved and Iruka felt his world go off-kilter once again.

Before him was none other than Kakashi, accompanied by the monstrous teddy bear that nearly dwarfed the lanky jounin. It was not just that Kakashi was on time and carrying an adorable stuffed animal that made Iruka's head spin. It may have something to do with the slight flush creeping over the edges of the jounin's mask, though Iruka had the feeling it had much more to do with the outfit Kakashi was wearing.

Iruka had never felt jealous of clothing before. Just a minute ago, he would have thought anyone who admitted to such a thing must be insane. But right now, all he wanted was to swap places with those tight jeans that showed off every lovely inch of Kakashi's lower body as though they were painted on just to save the jounin from being thrown in jail for public indecency. Then again, the skin-tight outfit was one that should never be seen by anyone...other than the chuunin who was currently drooling on his own doorstep.

Yep, Iruka would take one for the team and save everyone else in Konoha from witnessing such a display of sheer, delicious masculinity. He had dedicated his life to serve the village after all. Unknowingly, he began to nod his head at his own patriotic decision.

"Maa...are you going to invite me in?"

Had it not been for the fact he had their son in his arms, Iruka would have probably passed out cold at the deep rumbling of Kakashi's voice. How could someone sound so calm and collected when Iruka was moments away from dropping to his knees and thanking fate for all but throwing Kakashi at him!

Ooh, dropping to his knees sounded like a wonderful idea right now. But there were those pesky neighbors who would be all too happy to report Iruka for indecent exposure and public displays of affection. Then there was the fact he still had Saki in his arms. But if he put Saki to bed...Kakashi would be in the house by then...the neighbors couldn't complain in Iruka waited until then before going on his knees and worshiping the sex-incarnate...

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka?"

It took an actual tap of Kakashi's long fingers against Iruka's cheek to snap the brunet out of the daze he had put himself in. Squeaking in surprise as he pedaled backwards, Iruka blushed a bright crimson as he realized his sexual fantasies had taken over, stomping all over the cool logic everyone thought he possessed.

"I-I...um...six...time...bear...dinner!"

Kakashi could only raise an eyebrow as Saki was all but thrust into his already full arms before Iruka sped off towards the kitchen. Tossing the teddy bear onto the couch so that he could shift Saki into the crook of his elbow, the jounin followed in the brunet's direction at a more sedate pace.

Cursing under his breath, Kakashi wished that he had not relied on Pakkun to help him get dressed. Had he gone with Gai, maybe the laughter would have been contained to under an hour, giving Kakashi enough time to try on more than one outfit. But no, he had wasted all of his precious time trying to stop his pug from laughing at him. So, it was just his luck that the first thing he grabbed was this.

Somehow, he and Pakkun had unearthed the tightest jeans Kakashi had ever seen – and, if he didn't know any better, he would think Pakkun had somehow known to place the jeans right where Kakashi was bound to pick them up in his rush to get to Iruka's on time. As things were, there was no way in hell Kakashi could have spared the time to peel the damned things off and throw on something that had had bought in the last decade and, as such, would be bound to fit him better. But, no, he was stuck with pants he doubted he had even been able to get into as a teenager. There was no way he was scrawny enough to ever find these damn things comfortable.

At least his shirt had been a little bit better, though not by much. Wearing his uniform so much, Kakashi was accustomed to the close fit of spandex across his chest. But cotton dress shirts were another thing entirely. He was afraid if he flexed his arms just right, he was going to shred the shirt. Either that or take out someone's eye as a button popped off. But the only thing good about the shirt was that it was not black. In fact, it was the only red shirt he owned.

Wiggling in an entirely undignified manner, infinitely glad that Iruka was doing something over by the stove and had his back to the jounin, Kakashi tried to stretch the pants out just a tiny bit, but to no avail. Those pants were not moving without the aid of a crowbar and all the butter in Konoha.

God, Gai would have a field day if he knew that Kakashi was going to have to cut himself out of his own pants tonight. Twitching at the thought, Kakashi tried to focus his attention on something other than the lack of blood going to his lower body right now.

Kakashi shifted Saki in his arms as he placed the bottle of sake on the kitchen counter, which – like the rest of Iruka's apartment – was immaculate. Had he not had the evidence in his own arms, Kakashi would have questioned whether or not Iruka was raising a baby. Hell, Kakashi had only himself to take care of and, in the words of Naruto after they cleaned the place, his apartment should have a biohazard symbol on the door.

Glancing around, Kakashi took in the apartment. He had never been in this side of the place. His nightly visits were limited to Saki's nursery and, on occasion, he would poke his head into Iruka's bedroom to make sure the brunet was sleeping. The rest of the apartment was actually exactly what he would have suspected from Iruka. Books lined the shelves, scrolls piled on the end table. Everything was neatly organized by size, color, or whatever other method Iruka had implemented in his obsessive compulsive cleaning. Even the plants were arranged by height on the windowsill!

Gently, he shifted Saki in his arms. Having held the baby so many times, the little brunet's weight was nothing – Kakashi could hold him for hours and his arms would never tire. If anything, he would never want to put Saki down simply because it felt so _right_ to have the cooing infant snuggled in the crook of his elbow. Kakashi could not help but brush the back of his fingers against Saki's round cheek, unsurprised when the baby grabbed his hand with a strength Kakashi had come to adore. Playfully, Kakashi tugged his fingers back, which only made Saki hold onto them even tighter.

Iruka peeked over his shoulder as he stirred the noodles on the stove. Damn, Kakashi was beyond sexy. All he was doing was standing there, but already Iruka could swear the room warmed up by several degrees. Even worse, Kakashi's back was to him, so Iruka could take the time to ogle that glorious, jean-clad behind that put all other butts to shame. Having seen that same backside completely bare, Iruka knew that the jeans were not causing some kind of optical illusion. No, before him – in pants that were like a second skin – was the greatest-looking ass in the world. Perfectly sculpted with the muscle any shinobi would be jealous of, it was a thing of beauty. Then there were those powerful, long legs that seemed to go on for an eternity – and then his back! Topped by broad shoulders, tapering down into the narrowest hips Iruka had ever seen on a man, Kakashi's entire torso was in one word perfection.

Iruka did not realize for a moment that his hand was reaching out, his fingers recalling the feel of that same ass in his tight grip. His nails digging into muscle nearly as solid as rock, trying to match Kakashi's unforgiving rhythm, but with each thrust of those same narrow hips, all of Iruka's strength seemed to be sapped from him as he was taken along for the most pleasurable ride of his life. Quickly, before his hands somehow found their way across the room to Kakashi's beautiful behind, Iruka slapped his own fingers hard enough to stop any unconscious effort to feel up his dinner guest.

Taking a slow, steadying breath, Iruka prayed that the rest of their evening was not so…well, sexually tense on Iruka's part. He had no idea how he would survive sitting through a meal with the man of his dreams.

"I-I hope sukiyaki is alright," Iruka said quietly, doing his best to keep his voice from quivering. Kakashi turned from the window, glancing over at him, and any hopes of keeping his heartbeat steady were crushed. If Iruka did not know any better, he would have sworn his heart stopped completely as he took in the image of Kakashi.

Even in his dark mask, Iruka could see the barest of smiles on the mysterious jounin's face. Somehow, the missing hitai-ate – replaced with a plain black eye patch to cover his Sharingan – made Kakashi's entire face easier to read. Matched with the unfamiliar warmth in his visible eye, Iruka found his heart squeezing uncomfortably. He did not have to think to know that the emotion on Kakashi's face was directed towards the little baby gurgling happily in his arms.

What he wouldn't do to have Kakashi look at him like that!

Damn it – Kakashi cared about Saki! It was obvious to anyone with two eyes and a brain, but why the hell did he keep denying he was Saki's father? It couldn't be anything having to do with responsibility. How could it be when Kakashi happily babysat Saki and still came to visit him every night when he thought Iruka was asleep? It was not a matter of financially supporting a baby – Kakashi was filthy rich. Iruka had caught glimpses of the man's astronomical paychecks; having worked in the Mission Office for so many years, it was inevitable. What could it be then? Did he really hate Iruka – or, more precisely Keiko – that much that he would deny any part in making Saki? But that did not seem like Kakashi either. He was responsible when he wanted to be; he was loyal and trustworthy. He spent every night watching over Saki – spending every moment possible with the baby who had captured both of their hearts. What could be pushing Kakashi away from them then?

Trying to hide his blush with a strategic glance back at their dinner, Iruka gnawed on his lower lip to keep himself from saying or doing anything he would regret. Tonight was not about making Kakashi see that Saki was his. Truthfully, Iruka had no idea what possessed him to invite Kakashi over. It was not entirely unfulfilled desire, since Iruka had no intentions of sleeping with Kakashi tonight. It was something Iruka could not put into words, but the best he could come up with was that he wanted to get to know Kakashi. He owed Saki that much.

Knowing Kakashi was sexy as hell – with or without clothes on – was certainly not how Iruka wanted to describe Saki's father to him when he was older. Similarly, he would never be able to tell his son that Kakashi was downright fantastic in bed. But how else could he describe Kakashi? Everyone knew him to be a powerful shinobi. He was loyal; he was brave. But no one really knew _him_. They knew the side of Kakashi when he had his hitai ate on. Would Saki want to hear about that part of his father? Or would he want to hear how Kakashi would sneak into watch him sleep or play with him while Iruka slept? Would he ask why his father would look at him with such love and adoration, but refuse to accept him as his own?

"Sukiyaki?" Kakashi repeated in wonder. Being someone who burned water in order to make a cup of ramen, he was sufficiently amazed – and more than a little turned on – by the knowledge that Iruka could cook. It brought to mind so many naughty ideas of putting the dark-skinned chuunin in nothing but an apron. Thankful his mask covered his warm cheeks, Kakashi nodded his head in response to Iruka's question. Coughing a few times to clear his throat, the jounin somehow found the nerve to strike up a conversation with the teacher. "How did you find the time to cook_ and_ clean with Saki here?"

"Oh, Sasuke and Saki went out shopping today." Iruka was never so thankful for idle conversation. Glancing over at the pile of newly purchased bottles, pacifiers, and other items Sasuke deemed necessary, Iruka felt a twitch coming on. His brothers were wealthy, yes, but Iruka was starting to run out of places to put all of Saki's things. Just this week alone, Sasuke had bought enough toys to open his own baby store.

"Naruto stayed and helped me clean. It was their way of apologizing for last week," Iruka added as he returned his attention to the jounin eyeing him. Adding a smile that had struck fear into the two young shinobi, Iruka knew that Kakashi must be well aware why the couple had shown up at his apartment last week. All it took was a teary eye, a look of mistrust, and a comment or two and those two were all but falling over themselves to help him – and, in effect, being at his beck and call. Sending them over to Kakashi was the least Iruka could do to make up for his hectic day of babysitting.

"Maa, you have to teach me how to do that. Hell, Ibiki might want to learn too. I've never seen a shinobi so cowed before," Kakashi replied with a snort. Having just witnessed Iruka's misleadingly sweet smile, he could only imagine how easy it would be for the brunet to convince shinobi that they should do whatever he suggested.

With just that single smile, Kakashi found himself hooked. He was fascinated by the teacher and, despite his painfully tight pants, he was willing to endure it to get to know Saki's adoptive father better.

XXX

Mulling over his last cup of sake, Iruka shook his head to rid it of its fuzziness. Damn, Kakashi had good taste when it came to alcohol. Just like everything else about the jounin. He had wonderful taste in clothing – as Iruka's libido could attest to. His sense of humor, his interests, his thoughts concerning politics – all of it was so shockingly similar to Iruka's own, the brunet found himself discovering not only a mysterious shinobi or a fantastic lover in Kakashi, but someone he would be more than willing to have counted among his friends.

"Maa, I should be going," Kakashi said regretfully once he drained the last drops of sake from his own cup. He had stayed far longer than he had originally planned on. His waist was screaming at the tightness of his pants, which only got worse after Iruka's delicious meal. He had never eaten that much, always rushing through meals so that no one would catch a glimpse of his face. But it was different with Iruka. The brunet kept his eyes glued on his own dish of sukiyaki, keeping to his unspoken promise not to let his curiosity get the better of him and look. For the first time in many years, Kakashi ate dinner with someone and was able to actually taste his food.

Shifting in his chair uncomfortably, Kakashi prayed that he would be able to stand without tearing his pants. He could only imagine that would ruin his reputation in Iruka's eyes. Then again, the way he caught the brunet glancing over at him throughout the evening, he had the feeling Iruka would not mind terribly if he caught a glimpse of skin.

Blushing at the thought of baring his ass to a man he was just getting to know, Kakashi bowed his head. He should not be embarrassed; how many times had he gone to bed with someone he had only just met? How many times had he not even known his or her name? But something was different with Iruka. Maybe it was the tiny baby that Kakashi had put down in his crib only an hour ago. Perhaps it was Iruka's uncanny similarities to his dead cousin. Whatever it was, Kakashi wanted to get to know the teacher better before he took Iruka as a lover.

And he was bound and determined to do just that – in time.

Dinner was hell, sitting right across from Iruka and watching him eat. Seeing that pink tongue of his dart out and lick his lips in what was not meant to be seductively, but it had turned Kakashi on to the point that, had he had blood flowing to his lower body, he would have had the worst erection of his life. And that was saying something.

Before Iruka somehow conned him into spending a few more hours, Kakashi got up and moved towards the front door. He had been tricked once by helping do dishes. He had been stalled when Iruka asked him to put Saki to bed. He had even been sucked into finishing the bottle of sake once Saki was asleep. But this was it. If he didn't leave now, he was going to throw Iruka to the cleaned table and fuck him until the table was destroyed and neither of them could stand.

Just the thought of having Iruka bent over the table as he rammed into him, hearing the brunet moan loudly, begging for more. It was beyond arousing; it was downright sinful how much Kakashi wanted to do just that. But he was enjoying the odd friendship they had struck up tonight. He did not want to ruin that – or his visits with Saki – just for a few hours of what promised to be the best sex of his life. But if Iruka made the first move, Kakashi would be all too happy to indulge the teacher.

Kakashi bit his own tongue to keep himself from groaning at that thought. After several seconds of deep breathing to calm himself back down, the jounin moved to stand without fear of revealing how aroused he was – or how close his pants were to bursting at the seams. He could feel Iruka's hot gaze rake over his body, sending jolts of fiery desire throughout his body. No one ever dared to stare at him so boldly, so appreciatively. So many people seemed afraid of him that Kakashi was not accustomed to Iruka's openly admiring stare.

"L-Let me walk you out," Iruka stammered as he flew out of his own chair, wobbling slightly as the warm sake hit him. Blinking a few times as he prayed Kakashi did not see his knees nearly give out, Iruka tried to clear his head enough to get across the apartment. It would not do to have Kakashi find out that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. At least, he apparently became one since having Saki. Then again, he had not had any alcohol in some time, swearing off the stuff after the worst hangover of his life when Anko took him out to celebrate his birthday last year.

Somehow, Iruka got across the apartment, only using the walls twice to steady himself. Thankfully, however, Kakashi was walking in front of him, so the jounin did not witness his alcohol-induced clumsiness. As he watched Kakashi bent over to slip on his boots, Iruka happily stared at the beautiful view the silver-haired man was giving him. Even with his slightly blurred eyesight, Iruka could still fill his gaze with the perfect ass. Before he realized what he was doing, Iruka found himself standing mere inches away from the jounin.

As Kakashi stood to his full height, he turned and nearly backpedaled when he realized how close Iruka was. Instead, he swallowed heavily and found his gaze focusing on the adorable flush of Iruka's cheeks. He knew it was in part due to the alcohol, but there was something else about Iruka's blush. Perhaps it was the calculating look in those chocolate eyes.

It was now or never.

Iruka moved quickly, standing up on the tips of his toes so he could press his lips against Kakashi's cloth-covered ones. The slight roughness of the jounin's mask did nothing to hide the warmth of those lips or the soft gasp of surprise that left Kakashi's mouth. If anything, the mask sent a jolt of sensation down Iruka's body as he recalled the feel of Kakashi's covered lips as they resumed their nocturnal activities in the light of day many months ago. The shocking contrast of that dark mask against the pale column of Kakashi's neck, the feel of the coarse material falling way to the satiny texture of his skin.

Iruka would have taken a step back, blushed at his actions, and otherwise been embarrassed by his uncharacteristic forwardness, but any chance of doing so disappeared as Kakashi wrapped one powerful arm around his waist. Somehow, the jounin moved faster than humanly possible, lifting Iruka up, pressing him against the wall, while simultaneously pulling his mask down so that he could continue their kiss.

This was exactly like their day spent together almost a year ago. It seemed like only yesterday that Iruka was being pressed against another wall as Kakashi ran those large, powerful hands along Iruka's thighs. Those fingertips had scorched Iruka's very skin as they slid underneath the silken material Iruka was wearing. Iruka's flesh had been so fevered; he had not realized his lower body was completely bare until he felt the jounin's fingers grip his ass, lifting him into the air with ease. All Iruka had cared about at that point had been the feel of Kakashi's hardened cock pressed against his groin with no material to separate them. It had not been until quite some time later that Iruka had realized Kakashi had taken him against a wall with his silk dress bunched up around his waist.

And, damn it, it was it wonderful!

Iruka had never been one for spontaneity in the bedroom. He had never been adventurous in his sexual exploits. He had never had a one-night stand. That had all changed in a single day with Kakashi. Not only had their first time together been against a wall in Kakashi's apartment, but they had both been still essentially dressed. Kakashi's vest had been pressed against Iruka's chest, creating a delicious friction as it rubbed against the thin layer of silk covering Iruka's upper body. Iruka's heels had dug into the jounin's backside as his legs tightened around Kakashi's hips. The feel of Kakashi's cock buried in him, filling Iruka so completely – it was unlike anything Iruka had ever felt before, but he kept begging for more as he matched Kakashi's unforgiving pace.

Whimpering softly, Iruka opened his mouth as Kakashi deepened their kiss. Instinctively, the chuunin's eyes closed as his attention became entirely focused of the taste of sweet sake on Kakashi's lips and tongue, the feel of the jounin's lips against his own. He could feel the firmness of the wall against his back and, had the wall not been there, Iruka would have slithered to the ground, unable to hold himself up on his own two legs. Thankfully, there was Kakashi's strong arm around his middle, holding him in place with his feet barely touching the floor.

Iruka did not care that he was being crushed between the infamous shinobi and a wall. All he cared about was the fact Kakashi was kissing him. And, if it was possible, this kiss was the best of his life, even including his night spent at Kakashi's mercy. Feeling Kakashi's strong grip against his neck, Iruka willingly tilted his head back as Kakashi continued to kiss him senseless.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka got over his surprise and started to kiss him back, trying to battle valiantly for dominance, but Kakashi had the upper hand. He had the chuunin pressed against the wall. Their bodies were so close, all it took was a shift of his hips for him to make the chuunin moan. Repeating that small movement, Kakashi relentlessly rocked his hips against Iruka's hardening member. Kakashi knew just how he was driving the brunet insane and, as he felt Iruka's arms wrap around his neck, clinging to his shoulders as though Kakashi was the only thing holding him up, the jounin couldn't find it in himself to care.

Dirty, yes. Underhanded, yes. But when did Kakashi ever claim to play fairly? He continued to tease the brunet, in his own way getting back at Iruka for those innocent licks of his lips throughout dinner. For every glimpse of that pink, wet tongue, Kakashi repaid him a hundred-fold, capturing that same tongue in his mouth, nibbling along those lips that still held a hint of sake and their dinner.

What he wouldn't do to have those same lips whisper the two words he was straining to hear! Just two words, in a pleading tone Kakashi knew no other pair of ears to ever have the luxury of hearing. He wanted Iruka to ask– no, to plead. He wanted just two words before he transported them into Iruka's room and fucked the teacher just like Iruka pleaded him to do. Regretfully, Kakashi released Iruka's lips so that the chuunin could get the chance to beg him for what was bound to be the best sex of either of their lives.

After several gasps for air, harsh sounding in the otherwise silent apartment, Iruka somehow found the sense left to think. It took a few more pants before he could manage speech. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a single dark eye looking at him with a familiar look. He had seen that eye look at him with such desire once before. Thankfully – or perhaps regretfully – Kakashi's face was so close to his own, Iruka could not see any other of the jounin's features. He had the feeling that, if he was to see the rest of Kakashi's face, he would be caught. A part of him wouldn't mind seeing the proof that the father of his child was impossibly handsome. The rest of him was terrified that he would not be able to do anything to stop the tightness in his chest once he saw Kakashi's entire face. To have the jounin trust him that much meant more than Iruka was willing to admit to.

For that reason, Iruka could not listen to his body, which was screaming for him to continue their kiss until neither of them could remember anything other than one another. There was one thing Iruka could not ignore. He did not want to consider Kakashi's motivations behind kissing him with such passion. Did it have something to do with an actual desire for him – for _Iruka_? Or was it a twisted version of continuing his relationship with the woman Iruka had been for a single night? Did Kakashi find him desirable because of his uncanny resemblance to his "cousin"?

"G-Goodnight, Kakashi."

Those were definitely not the two words Kakashi was expecting to hear. With just those two words, his arousal deflated and Kakashi found himself lowering Iruka back to the floor. Somehow, he was able to let go of the brunet's middle and take a step back before he returned to kissing the younger man.

Almost as soon as Iruka's body was no longer pressed against his own, the agony of having an erection in skin-tight, unforgiving pants hit him and it was all Kakashi could do to keep himself from falling to the floor and cursing in pain. Instead, he gritted his teeth and found the strength to completely release the brunet and take another step towards the door.

"Thanks for dinner," Kakashi all but gasped, determined not to show Iruka that he was a single second away from throwing Iruka back against the wall and convincing the teacher – through any means necessary – that he would not regret sleeping with Kakashi. Instead, he grasped numbly for his coat and put it on so that he had a reason to turn away from Iruka. In that split second, he tried to reposition his arousal, but his pants gave no quarter. No, short of a miracle or surgical precision with a kunai, the damn things were not going to budge.

"No problem," Iruka replied as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his curious gaze away from the unmasked jounin standing mere feet away from him. Instead, he took deep breaths in hopes of steadying himself, but to no avail. Just being in the same room as Kakashi was enough to send his heart racing.

"'Night, Iruka," Kakashi said as he moved to open the door and make his escape before he passed out from pain or lack of blood to his brain – he wasn't sure which would hit him first, but either way, he was not prepared to lose any dignity he possessed by swooning in front of Iruka.

"I-If you aren't busy…I mean, if you'd like to…" Iruka stammered as he finally brought his gaze up to Kakashi. Instantly, he could see that the jounin had pulled his mask back up. Iruka could only wonder if Kakashi keeping his face covered was instinctual. Did he feel strange with his face bare after wearing his mask so often? Before he lost himself in thought, Iruka continued, "Saki liked spending time with you. If you want, you can babysit whenever you're free…I mean, I plan on going back to the academy soon, but Naruto and Sasuke have their own lives…and I haven't gotten the chance yet to look for a full-time babysitter…but…"

Kakashi felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Iruka rambled when he was nervous. It was actually one of the cutest qualities Iruka had in Kakashi's mind. It was so different from other shinobi who could lie and act with ease. Iruka's sincerity and easily-read moods were a refreshing change. Feeling a flush come to his face, Kakashi then realized what Iruka was offering.

Iruka was not asking anything from him. He was not pushing Kakashi into anything. He was offering Kakashi as much time as he wanted with that beautiful baby under the guise of babysitting. He was giving Kakashi the opportunity to be something more to Saki than a shadowy figure who visited only in the dead of night. Whether or not Iruka realized it, he had just given Kakashi the greatest gift of his life.

"I'd like that," Kakashi raced to agree, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice, but failed miserably. To cover up his giddiness, Kakashi fell onto his public facade of boredom. Running a hand through his hair, he forced his lips into something closer to neutrality, but they refused to conform. Instead, the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Never before was Kakashi as happy he wore a mask. "I am free most of the time." He would not tell Iruka that he would happily rearrange his entire schedule just for a few hours with Saki. He would even take off months at a time if Iruka asked it of him. But the kind, considerate teacher would never do that.

"W-well, I was thinking of going in for a few hours starting next week. Nothing too long – maybe just during the mornings on weekdays," Iruka lied through his teeth. Though he _did_ have every intention of one day returning to the academy, he had not thought that far ahead just yet. He was much more concerned about Saki right now. But in just one visit with Kakashi, Iruka had seen how much the jounin adored their child. He was the perfect father, whether or not he realized it yet. If Iruka had to stretch the truth and return to school just a little earlier than he was planning just to that Kakashi got the chance to get to know Saki, then so be it. He desperately wanted Kakashi to be more to his son than a nightly visitor. And Iruka had the feeling that, if he backed Kakashi into a corner and demanded the jounin spend more time with their son, Kakashi would turn back into that harsh, icy man he had been the night Iruka told him about his pregnancy. Whatever it was that made Kakashi so angry over Iruka telling him he was going to be a father, the brunet knew it would take some time before Kakashi was ready to talk to him about it.

But Iruka was willing to wait. And, in the meantime, maybe Kakashi could realize that he really did want to be part of Saki's life.

"Sure…I can pick him up or you drop him off…" Kakashi suggested as he watched Iruka's face flush. Whatever it was that was running through his mind, it was making Iruka smile in a way that made Kakashi's chest constrict oddly. Bowing his head so that he did not have to watch Iruka and feel that strange emotion anymore, Kakashi moved to leave once again.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Iruka said as the jounin walked out. Kakashi glanced back at him, nodding in a final farewell, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaning against the doorframe for much-needed support, Iruka let out a sigh that, to any spectator, would have sounded like it was filled with longing. And they would have been completely right.

XXX

Kakashi brushed his fingers against Saki's head, reveling in the soft, downy hair that curled around the baby's ears. He could not stop the grin that stretched across his face as he watched the baby sleep. In just a few days, he would be able to spend time with Saki in the light of day. It might not be a perfect arrangement because he would be little more than a babysitter, but it was something Kakashi had never thought possible.

He could not believe his luck. Not only did he get to spend time with Saki tonight, but he had kissed the beautiful brunet, and got the chance to be with Saki for hours every day. Chuckling softly, he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against the baby's forehead.

"I love you, Saki," he whispered so quietly, there was no way he would wake Iruka up. No one's hearing could pick up that soft declaration from one room over.

What he did not realize was that just one room over Iruka was staring at the baby monitor with misty eyes. For a moment, he could not help but wonder if he had somehow misheard Kakashi, but the warmth in that deep voice could not be explained any other way. Closing his eyes as he continued to listen to the jounin whisper to the baby, Iruka fell asleep with a smile on his face.

XXX

Authoress: *eyes fill with unshed tears* DAMN KAKASHI! JUST TAKE IRUKA UP AGAINST A WALL!...AGAIN! *smiles innocently* Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! *goes to wipe her unconscious beta off the floor* And thank you, Dragons-chan, for beta-ing once again! So, until next time, ja ne!


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Kakashi cracked an eye open and glared at his alarm clock. If looks could kill, the digital monstrosity would be in a melted puddle already – and whoever had the nerve to knock at his door at five thirty in the morning would be settling down in hell. Groaning softly, he dropped his head back down on the pillow and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he should answer the door.

After so many years as Gai's friend and youthful rival, Kakashi was accustomed to his best friend coming to visit and challenge him at odd hours. But this was strange even for Gai. The Green Beast of Konoha liked his sleep almost as much as Kakashi, but Gai never slept past nine, claiming that they were wasting their youth if they did not get up at some point in the morning. But if the sun was not up yet, neither was Gai. And five thirty was definitely long before the sun rose.

Then again, Gai was on a mission with his new genin team. He was not in Konoha, but probably somewhere within Suna's borders and would be for the next week. Then who the hell had the nerve to knock on Kakashi's door as such an ungodly hour? Not even Naruto was up this early and that blonde ball of energy was the only other person who had the nerve to come by and wake Kakashi up.

Sasuke would just transport himself into the apartment, put on a pot of coffee, and wait for Kakashi to wake up on his own accord. If it was not for their years spent together training Sasuke's Sharingan, the young jounin's boldness probably would have rubbed Kakashi the wrong way. But more often than not, they both had crashed on the couch or the living room floor after a day of strenuous training. It had been wonderful to wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and hot breakfast made by the secretive culinary master.

Just the memory of Sasuke's pancakes made Kakashi's mouth water in anticipation. The hope of getting to taste Sasuke's cooking catapulted the jounin out of his bed and racing towards the front door, forgetting for a moment that Sasuke didn't bother to knock when he knew Kakashi was asleep. Considerate bastard never wanted to wake Kakashi up, knowing his old teacher rarely slept as it was.

As Kakashi meandered across the apartment, he could not help but gasp at the cold floor against his bare feet. If nothing else, the shock of the temperature woke him up just as much as a cup of strong coffee. Forcing himself not to shiver, Kakashi finally made it to the front door. Opening the door, Kakashi began rubbing his tired eyes, ready to hear some sarcastic comment about his bed head from Sasuke. What he actually heard was far from his expectations.

"Oh, did I wake you up, Kakashi? I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"'Ruka?" Kakashi blinked sleepily as he tried to focus his gaze on the blushing brunet on his doorstep. A little closer observation revealed Saki was sleeping in his father's arms, his tiny hands clutching Iruka's chuunin jacket tightly. What the hell were the two Uminos doing here at five thirty in the morning? Not that Kakashi was complaining. His dreams were filled with reliving that kiss from last week – and a few ideas his imagination had come up with for future evenings spent with Iruka after Saki was put to bed. Oh, just the thought of what he could do to Iruka made Kakashi's cock begin to harden.

"Y-You do remember that today is Wednesday, don't you?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow. He had been expecting one of several scenarios as he got dressed this morning, preparing for his first day back at the academy. The very worst possibility was that Kakashi was not home at all or he refused to watch Saki for one reason or another. Iruka doubted that the jounin would have been wide awake at this hour. But, for some reason, he had not been expecting the adorably rumpled man standing at the door, obviously groggy and getting closer and closer to falling back asleep standing up. Already, the tall man's head was nodding up and down as though he was forcing himself to stay awake.

Then again, Iruka never thought Kakashi could look so, well, domestic. Before him was not the fierce jounin who struck fear into the hearts of missing nin everywhere. Gone were the faces of the all-knowing genius, the master strategist, and the famed diplomat. There was no indication that Kakashi was the pervert everyone knew him to be.

No, before him stood a man like any other. It just so happened that this particular man was the handsomest in the world. Dressed in just a pair of baggy black pants that were threatening to slide off his trim hips, Kakashi was leaning against the door as though it was the only thing keeping him vertical. The only other thing that covered the jounin's alabaster skin was the ever-present mask, but even that was messy-looking, revealing the obvious fact the man had been sleeping only a few moments ago.

Without much else to cover Kakashi up, Iruka got to feast his eyes on that beautifully sculpted torso and trail his gaze along the dark tattoo on Kakashi's bicep, revealing his ANBU past. Iruka could not help but imagine tracing that black mark with his tongue, feeling that solid muscle tremble with desire. He would weave his fingers into that already mussed hair and drag Kakashi's lips to his own, kissing the gorgeous man breathless.

"Wednesday?" Kakashi repeated in confusion, leaning his head against the doorway as he tried to remember why the day of the week was important. Wednesday meant he had to go to the memorial and talk to Obito and the others. Wednesday also meant that it was one week closer to the release of the new _Icha Icha_ book. But there was something else Wednesday signified. If he was a little more awake and had his first cup of coffee, maybe he could recall why it made a strange amount of sense to have Iruka standing before him at this hour on a Wednesday.

When he finally recalled why today was important, Kakashi found himself sliding off of the doorframe in surprise. The only way he saved himself from falling flat on his face and embarrassing himself completely was a quick grab for something to steady himself. It just so happened that the closest thing to him was the teacher.

Iruka stumbled backwards as Kakashi collided into him. Had it not been for his shinobi reflexes, he would have fallen to the ground and taken the sexy jounin with him. As it was, he somehow caught Kakashi while still holding Saki and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. It was a miracle that the baby didn't wake up at the sudden jolt.

As soon as Iruka's free arm wrapped around his bare middle, steadying him, Kakashi's entire body seemed to burst into flames. The warmth of Iruka's hand against the small of his back was the most arousing thing Kakashi had ever experienced. It did not matter that Iruka's touch was not at all sexual. All that mattered was that the teacher was pressed against him, his strong grip holding Kakashi with ease. What would it be like to have those same hands touching a much different part of his anatomy? To feel Iruka's warm hands caress his bare hip, trailing across his backside. If he was this aroused at just a single innocent touch, Kakashi was not sure he could survive having Iruka grip his cock – but if he had to die, that was certainly the way he wanted to go.

The moment he got his footing back, Kakashi could not stop himself from pulling Iruka into his arms and crushing his lips against the teacher's. The fact his mask was separating their lips did not even register until Kakashi tried to plunge his tongue into Iruka's mouth. That small hindrance would have been removed, but Kakashi froze when he heard a squeak come from Iruka's chest.

Shit, he had forgotten Saki was in his adoptive father's arms!

Backpedaling, Kakashi stumbled back into the apartment just as Saki let out a loud wail that made his ears ring and jolted him out of his half-asleep state. Before he got a chance to cover his ears, Saki's cry turned into an adorable hiccup.

"I-I'm sorry," Kakashi quickly apologized as he watched Iruka jiggle the tiny baby in his arms until Saki's hiccups quieted. It had taken him an eternity to get Saki to stop crying during his unexpected babysitting adventure the other week. Iruka may be quirky, forgetful, and otherwise an oddball, but apparently he was a master when it came to children. Then again, Kakashi shouldn't be surprised considering how many years Iruka had spent at the academy and raising Naruto single-handedly to boot.

"It-it's okay," Iruka stammered, his heart still racing from that single caress of Kakashi's lips against his own. He had thought their kiss from the other night had been a fluke – the result of mixing a bottle of sake, exhaustion, and more than a touch of sexual tension – but apparently not. As far as Iruka could tell, Kakashi had not had anything alcoholic to alter his thinking. And, considering his overall appearance, Kakashi had no problem getting enough sleep. No, whatever had possessed Kakashi to kiss him the other night still held now.

Rocking Saki, who was still whimpering after being rudely awakened by his fathers' passions, Iruka found himself blushing uncontrollably as he watched Kakashi try to compose himself. The jounin ran his long fingers through his messy hair, breathing heavily enough that Iruka found himself staring at his beautiful chest as it rose and fell rapidly. This was definitely not the emotionless shinobi everyone believed him to be. Recalling just how "emotional" Kakashi could be under the right stimuli, Iruka blushed for a whole new reason. Thankfully he had Saki's diaper bag slung over his shoulder just right so that it covered the noticeable tenting of his pants.

Kakashi found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the blushing brunet. He had thought Keiko was beautiful, but oddly, he found her cousin to be just as good-looking, if not more so. For some reason, he found that long scar across his nose sexy as hell and the blush across his cheeks only made the pale mark stand out even more. Kakashi could only imagine that the flush of desire would make that mysterious scar even more noticeable.

"I-I wasn't expecting you this early," Kakashi finally said as he recalled the reason he had two brunets on his doorstep at five thirty in the morning. What kind of sick, masochistic bastard got up at such an unholy hour? And why the hell would he think any sane person would similarly be awake and alert? Despite being woken up so early, Kakashi felt no harsh feelings towards Iruka. How could he when Saki was right there and he could look forward to a day spent with the adorable baby?

"I'm sorry. I should have said something the other day…" Iruka started, but felt his face warm again as he recalled why he had been so flustered the other day that he forgot to tell Kakashi when he would be dropping Saki off. "I'm a bit of an early riser and I wanted to get into the academy early so that I could get some extra work done before classes start."

Early riser, bullshit! Iruka was all but nocturnal! Kakashi glanced behind into the pre-dawn darkness and could not help but wonder how Iruka could possibly consider himself an early riser when the sun had not even started to light the sky. Eyeing the brunet, Kakashi could not help but wonder when Iruka slept. Had it not been for the fact he spent most of his nights watching over Saki and Iruka, Kakashi would have seriously doubted the teacher slept at all. But Iruka did not go to bed until at least midnight any night and woke up several times throughout the night to feed and change Saki. Kakashi refused to think of how strange it _should_ feel to know Iruka's sleep schedule, but he felt nothing other than concern that the brunet did not sleep enough. Now, adding the knowledge that Iruka woke up at such an early time, Kakashi could only wonder just how little sleep the teacher truly got. And now, starting up work again, he was bound to get even less. Not even Kakashi's secretive nightly aid could help him get enough rest.

"No problem," Kakashi replied as he took Saki from his father's arms, somehow moving the little brunet into the crook of his arm without startling the baby into another crying fit. No, if anything, Saki cooed the instant he curled up against Kakashi's bare chest. Gently, Kakashi brushed his fingers against the baby's rounded cheek. Taking a step back, he gestured for Iruka to come into the apartment.

Shuffling his way towards the kitchen, Kakashi knew that the moment Iruka left, he would be calling in the reinforcements. Pakkun and the rest of the pack probably would like being woken up this early even less, but they would get over it. If nothing else, they would probably follow Pakkun and their master's lead and fall in love with the tiny baby.

Strangely, it was not a need for help taking care of Saki that he was planning on calling the pack. No, Kakashi was confident he could handle the little boy himself. It was actually an odd feeling of pride that made him want to introduce the adorable baby to his pack. He wanted them to get to know Saki, to meet the baby named after his own father though Keiko had been wrong in Saki's paternity. Despite knowing he was not Saki's biological father, Kakashi could not help the affection he felt towards the baby. Damn it, if he really had a chance of fathering that beautiful baby, he would be shouting it from the rooftops.

"Coffee?" Kakashi finally asked as he watched Iruka follow him into the kitchen. The brunet nodded his head, a strange mixture of awe and embarrassment etched in his dark features. Kakashi had no idea what was going through the teacher's mind, but whatever it was, it made Iruka look amazing – Kakashi had never seen that kind of expression on someone unless he had just made them have the best climax of his or her life.

If only he knew what was on Iruka's mind!

Oh, shit. The table they had destroyed their night together was not simply replaced, but in the beautifully carved table's place was a heavy monstrosity that would take a great deal more effort to break. Iruka could not help but wonder if Kakashi ordered this table for its durability – and, if so, who he was planning on breaking the table in with? A quick glance around the kitchen brought back not just the delicious memory of destroying Kakashi's table.

As Iruka's eyes trailed over the countertops, he could not help but wince at the piles of ramen cups. Having spent a day here, he knew that, despite having beautiful cabinetry, Kakashi's kitchen was bare. The jounin had little more than coffee, ramen, and milk in his entire apartment. Of course, they had not been worried about food then. They had spared a few minutes to order pizza, but even that did not stop them for long.

Come to think of it, they broke the table hours before they felt the first pangs of hunger. But they had been screwing like bunnies so much, it was a wonder they hadn't broken more than just the table and dented a few walls. Then again, they had spent most of their time in Kakashi's bedroom – but the kitchen had definitely been a close second.

Iruka bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as he recalled how it felt to be lifted into the jounin's arms and laid down on the table as though he weighed no more than a feather. As soon as Kakashi had him sprawled across the furniture, Iruka's silk dress had to go – in the fastest way possible, apparently. With just a single twitch of his wrist, the material tore down the front of Iruka's torso.

Iruka had not thought his night could get any better after being thrown against a wall and taken with such abandon and fiery passion, but he was so very wrong. Apparently even something as thin as silk reduced sensations. No longer hampered by his dress, Kakashi had shown Iruka just how masterful those genius hands of his could be. Then, having Kakashi spread his bare legs and situate himself between them – the anticipation alone very nearly sent Iruka over the edge again as Kakashi teased him with the tip of his cock.

"Iruka?"

Just one swift thrust of his hips and Kakashi had been buried inside him, even deeper than when he took Iruka up against the wall. A soft groan from the jounin had reached Iruka's ears the same time the first creak of the table did.

"Iruka?"

Those creaks and groans very nearly covered up the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Kakashi began pounding into him and it was all Iruka could do to meet the jounin's every thrust. His fingertips dug into the table top, his shoulders pressed into the warm wood as his back arched, angling his hips so that each of Kakashi's thrusts sent fireworks exploding behind Iruka's eyes.

"Hello? Iruka?"

Iruka shrieked when he felt something warm press against his fingers. Jumping backwards, he was ripped from his wonderful memories. Glancing around a few times, Iruka caught the curious look Kakashi was giving him, and then saw the steaming mug of coffee Kakashi was holding out to him. It took him a few more seconds to realize that he must have been staring at that new table for a few minutes.

"Welcome back?" Kakashi said questioningly as he watched Iruka's gaze focus on something other than his kitchen table. Almost as soon as the brunet pulled himself out of whatever daydream he had been caught up in, Iruka turned the most interesting shade of red Kakashi had ever seen.

Iruka glanced at the man in front of him and, for a moment, very nearly threw himself into Kakashi's arms as the memories of their night together raced through him. He could have sworn that Kakashi was touching him; his entire body tingled in sensation as though his fantasies were actually occurring. But then cold reality hit and Iruka found himself staring at Kakashi blankly.

All the blood drained from his face as chocolate eyes shifted between Kakashi and their son so quickly, Iruka gave himself a headache. Stepping backwards out of a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment, Iruka shook his head to try ridding the last remnants of his waking dreams. "I-I have to go," he rushed to say as he started moving towards the door.

He could not have Kakashi see him lose control of himself. What would Kakashi think of him if he threw himself at the jounin? As far as Kakashi knew, they did not know each other at all – they had only spent a few hours together last week. How could he tell Kakashi that he knew the jounin – physically at least - far better than Kakashi could ever begin to imagine? How would Kakashi respond to the fact Iruka still fantasized about him? Would he be able to accept that Iruka and his "cousin" were one and the same? Or would Kakashi prefer Iruka's female counterpart?

Iruka all but fled the apartment, desperate to get away from Kakashi's confused gaze. He did take a brief moment to put Saki's diaper bag down, along with his pre-written list of directions: Saki's mealtimes, when he slept, when to expect Iruka back, and whatever else Iruka could come up with. Even a summoning scroll was packed in the bag, ready to bring Iruka right over if Kakashi found he could not handle Saki for a few hours. Iruka had felt silly planning for everything while packing Saki's bag, but now was ecstatic he had thought of all of this beforehand. It gave him the opportunity to make an escape before he did something he would regret.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, long after Iruka closed the front door behind himself. Glancing down at Saki, who had already fallen asleep in his arms, he could only shake his head. He could not understand Iruka – and at the moment, he was too tired to even try. Moving with a shinobi's grace around the apartment, it was all too easy to turn the coffee pot off until he was ready to really wake up and return to his bedroom where he followed Saki's lead and went back to bed.

XXX

"I feel like I'm going crazy!" Kakashi pointed out in whispered tones, glancing over at the baby still contentedly sleeping on the couch. Saki had been out for nearly an hour, so he would probably wake up any minute now, but Kakashi was still playing it safe and being as quiet as possible. Looking back to his exasperated pug, Kakashi wished he had more friends. Even if Gai was around, he would not bring up something this sensitive to the loudmouthed idiot. And he couldn't say anything to Sasuke or Naruto, who were both very protective of Iruka. That left him with only his sarcastic, aggravating dog to vent to about the odd brunet who was quickly turning his life upside down.

"Let's go through this one more time," Pakkun said with another sigh, rubbing his aching head. Kakashi had tried to explain it to him, but it did not seem to make any sense, but perhaps one more time was all he needed to decide his master needed to be sent to the loony bin. Then again, after all the years of hanging out with Naruto, he was surprised Kakashi had lasted this long.

"The moment I touch him, it's like I'm possessed! I threw him against a wall in his apartment and all but fucked him then and there without a second thought! Then, I bumped into him this morning and if it hadn't been for Saki, the same thing would have happened again," Kakashi repeated himself for the umpteenth time, running a hand through his hair as though that would alleviate some of his confusion. He had heard of physical attraction, but this was just ridiculous.

He had loved Iruka's cousin, not Iruka! But he was affected by Iruka's touch as though it was Keiko's fingers caressing him. It was like the beautiful woman had simply taken on a masculine form and was torturing him from the grave. Kakashi's gaze narrowed as he thought of a possibility. It was insane, but it was the only thing he could think of to explain his instinctual reaction to Iruka.

"I'm being haunted by Keiko," he said with such severity, it took a few moments of outright staring on Pakkun's part to realize his master was serious. When he realized Kakashi actually believed he was being haunted, the pug let out a soft snort.

"Baka, there is no such thing as ghosts," Pakkun pointed out between chuckles over Kakashi's idiotic comment. Well, there were such things as ghosts of the past, of regret and hindsight – those were ghosts he and Kakashi were both all too familiar with. But this was something else. And Pakkun was determined to figure out what it was that was making his master so perplexed.

"Then you explain why I am just as attracted to Iruka as I was to Keiko," Kakashi snapped back, for a moment forgetting about the sleeping baby mere feet away. They both froze, holding their breath as they turned to watch Saki for several seconds until it was obvious that Saki was a heavy enough sleeper that Kakashi's sharp retort did not wake him up.

"That 'one true love' concept your novels talk about is crap and you know it. Did you ever think that you might also feel something for Iruka?" Pakkun replied as he shifted so that he could watch the emotion plague Kakashi's face. Fascinated about how one brunet could change his master so quickly, Pakkun knew he would have to find out more about this Umino Iruka.

"But this suddenly? I've only spent a few hours with him!"

"Love at first sight?" Pakkun suggested, receiving a disbelieving glance from his master.

"I have a romantic dog that believes in love at first sight, but not one, true love," Kakashi ground out to himself between clenched teeth. He was not angry with his dog – more so with himself for losing his steely control when it came to Iruka. "And you forgot I have known Iruka for years. He has worked in the Mission Office since we've both been teens."

"But what's different now?" Pakkun led his master, knowing that Kakashi would rather figure this out for himself. The idiot always had a prickly sense of pride and Pakkun was not about to deal with it. Not when he figured out Kakashi's problem even before his master did. "You always said he was handsome – I remember you having a childhood crush on him." He pointed accusingly at his master, daring Kakashi to disagree with that little fact. At seventeen years old, Kakashi had his first crush on the new employee at the Mission Office. Pakkun had thought it was perfect at the time; it was a chance for Kakashi to behave as a normal human teenager. But his master plan backfired when Iruka shot down Kakashi's clumsy attempts again and again. It was not long after that that Kakashi found out about his sterility and went on his sex binge, completely forgetting the brunet he had first desired.

"You're an idiot," Kakashi retorted, knowing exactly where Pakkun was headed. He had not been in love with Iruka since he was a teen. Hell, he had forgotten about Iruka for years, other than recognizing him as another Konoha shinobi. He had been more concerned with his missions and sleeping with just about any woman who would have him.

"I'm not the one who would rather believe in ghosts possessing me." Pakkun cackled at his master's glare, knowing he had definitely hit a nerve this time. It was so much fun to fluster Kakashi, but Pakkun rarely had the chance anymore. Other than last week, it had been some time since Kakashi had last truly been confused about anything. Taking a few sobering breaths, Pakkun tried to think about Kakashi's problem seriously.

"What should I do?" Kakashi asked quietly, his visible eye trained on Saki's sleeping form. Saki was already everything to him – he could not chance ruining his relationship with Iruka and, thus, losing what little time he spent with Saki. But none of his sexual relationships ever ended well. A few hours, a few days – several weeks, max, before Kakashi could no longer stand his partner. Could he take that kind of chance with Iruka? Then, what about Saki? He did not want to confuse the little baby. Did he want Saki growing up thinking of him as some kind of uncle who would one day leave after tiring of his father?

"Do what you think is right," Pakkun replied, knowing that did not help his master in the least, but he was not going to make up Kakashi's mind for him. This had nothing to do with the pack, but everything to do with Kakashi's personal life. Glancing over at the baby, Pakkun could not help but be slightly surprised at the uncanny resemblance to the unmasked jounin. For all of the medical impossibility of it all, there was one way to explain Saki and Kakashi's shared features. But how the hell did Iruka fit into the equation, and why did Pakkun feel like there was something more to all of this?

XXX

Kakashi heard the knock before his ninken, who were preoccupied with playing with Saki. Pakkun and Bull's ears perked up, but neither dog moved other than to glance down at their new favorite human in regret. An entire day went by far too quickly!

The jounin slid off of his perch on the couch and moved to let Iruka in, already recognizing the teacher's unique chakra long before he opened the door to reveal the brunet. Iruka gave him a small smile and held something out. Even before the scent hit Kakashi's nose, the jounin's mouth began watering.

Was that…? It was! Kakashi all but snatched the bags of Ichiraku Ramen from Iruka, speeding towards the kitchen to get chopsticks. Iruka came into the apartment at a more sedate pace, meandering into the living room where he could hear their son's adorable giggling. The image he was met with very nearly gave Iruka a heart attack. Iruka would have bolted into the room to scoop Saki off the floor and away from the massive jaws of the gigantic dog sprawled right next to the baby, but a rumbling voice held him in place.

"So you're Iruka, huh? Fine pup you have there."

Iruka blinked several times, trying to wonder if he was hallucinating, but no – that deep voice had come from the tiny pug trotting over to him and sitting at his feet. His gaze shifted back to Saki, and Iruka could only watch in amazement as the monstrously large dog licked Saki's cheek with a gentleness that seemed impossible for its size.

"Don't worry about Bull – he's harmless when it comes to babies," the tiny pug continued, gesturing in such a human-like fashion, Iruka found himself unable to do anything other than gape while trying to filter through the dog's comment. A part of him was still trying to come to grips with the fact a dog was talking to him.

"Maa, you're being rude, Pakkun." Iruka turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice and found his confusion only increasing as he watched the jounin bend down and lift the tiny dog into his arms, continuing to berate him as though he was a human. "You haven't even introduced yourself yet."

"That's your job, baka," the dog – Pakkun? – replied with a snort.

"Master? Little master hunger."

Iruka turned at the new voice, which sounded more like a growl and did not have Pakkun's grasp on grammar. He very nearly scuttled backwards when he saw the giant dog now mere inches from him, looking up at him with intelligent eyes. Another glance at that dog and Iruka realized the dog, on four legs, reached Iruka's waist. If the thing stood up on its back legs, it would easily tower over Kakashi!

"Iruka, I'm sorry about their manners. These two are Pakkun and Bull – they are my ninken. The rest of the pack left a little while ago, but these two refused to go until they met you," Kakashi said as he watched Iruka eye Bull as though the bulldog was going to try to eat him.

"N-Ninken?" Iruka eyed the dogs in a mixture of fear and respect. He had never been comfortable around pets, having dealt with his fair share of strays Naruto brought home over the years. Rabies was just one of the many things Iruka had to worry about every time Naruto came home with another scraggly cat or skittish dog. These two canines, however, were not average dogs – hell, they could _speak_! Not only that, they seemed to be looking at Iruka in awe. It was actually a little unsettling.

He knew Kakashi's father had been known as the White Fang in part because of his pack of ninken and that his son had followed in his footsteps in that regard. Iruka just had never thought about it too much, much less thought that one of the dogs would be so large and fearsome-looking. The dog Bull, probably sensing Iruka's unease, nudged his monstrously large head against Iruka's hand, forcing Iruka to pet him at least once before the brunet jerked his hand back.

"No bite, master mate," Bull stated calmly as though it should be a common occurrence to meet a talking dog that was larger than you. Iruka eyed the dog, taking a moment to try working through his comment and found himself blushing at the 'mate' comment. Could the dogs somehow smell that he had once slept with Kakashi? Or that, just this morning, Kakashi had kissed him?

"_Friend_, Bull, not mate," Pakkun corrected the bulldog, though they both knew the best term for Iruka would most certainly be mate. He gave Bull a glance that told the other ninken that they would discuss things later, away from Kakashi. Even he could sense that this Umino Iruka was not your average human. It felt like Kakashi had somehow marked this human. If Pakkun did not know any better, he would have sworn Iruka had some kind of seal on him that fed him Kakashi's energy for him to have such a familiar scent and chakra signature. But that was impossible – Kakashi would have told Pakkun if he had done such a thing. There was only one person Kakashi had ever done that for, and she was dead.

"Sorry – Bull is still learning how to speak," Kakashi explained as he gestured for Iruka to sit down, recalling what his bulldog had stated before about Saki being hungry. As Iruka moved numbly towards the couch, Kakashi back to the kitchen to grab Saki's warmed bottle, having already anticipated the baby getting hungry soon. It was amazing – Iruka's detailed instructions had made his life so less hectic than the other week when Sasuke just threw Saki at him!

When he got back into the living room, it was no surprise Iruka was holding Saki. What did surprise him, however, was the watery look in Iruka's eyes. The brunet quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to rid them of tears before Kakashi got a chance to ask if everything was alright.

"I-I missed him today," Iruka offered up as he brushed his fingers against Saki's round cheek. The baby squeaked in joy, obviously feeling the same way as he grabbed for Iruka's hand and clung to it with astonishing strength. Glancing back up at Kakashi, Iruka felt his heart lurch. The notorious Hatake Kakashi was not supposed to have that kind of warm understanding in his eyes.

"How was your first day back?" Kakashi asked as he handed over the warm bottle. Iruka took the warm milk with a nod, obviously impressed with Kakashi's foresight and ability to get Saki's bottle to the right temperature. It had taken more than a few tries for Naruto and Sasuke to get it right – and they had the burn scars on their wrists to prove it.

"Long," Iruka replied with a smile. "But worth it." It was absolutely adorable how his entire class had gotten together to throw him a welcome back party, getting small presents for Saki in hopes of convincing Iruka to bring the baby with him sometime so they could play with him. Considering his students were mature enough to orchestrate a party, complete with food and decorations without any help from their substitute teachers, Iruka could not deny them that one little request. And he would love to bring Saki with him. That way, he would not be wondering about Saki every other minute, hoping Kakashi was not having too much of a problem with him.

"Are you going to work every day?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice as he watched Iruka feed Saki. The brunet shook his head, smiling down at the baby in his arms. Kakashi could not ignore the warmth in his chest as he studied the two brunets. Seeing Iruka's obvious love for the little baby, Kakashi could not even feel a moment of jealousy for Iruka's relationship with Saki. Iruka was not merely a cousin, but a father to Saki in everything but blood.

"I'll start out teaching classes three days a week. Once I get a babysitter, maybe I'll return to teaching full-time, but for now, I don't think I could be away from Saki that much," Iruka replied truthfully. "I hope he wasn't too much to handle." Did Kakashi have to summon his ninken pack for help? What could Saki have possibly done in the hours Iruka was gone?

"Not at all," Kakashi replied as he scratched behind Pakkun's ear to keep his outspoken pug from commenting on the two baths and multiple considerations of summoning Iruka to find out why Saki was crying. Iruka did not have to know just how exciting their day had been, especially when Kakashi discovered the best way to get Saki to go back to sleep was to read a little bit of his _Icha Icha_ books out loud. All the anxiety was well-worth it. "If you want, I can watch him whenever you need a babysitter."

"Bull like little master," Bull stated as moved to sit down on his haunches right in front of Iruka, his tail wagging happily. Iruka felt the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile at the dog's obvious excitement, not to mention his master's enthusiastic response. Could Kakashi really be willing to watch Saki every chance he got? But why?

"Well, I guess…if you're not busy, that is…" Iruka started out, glancing over at Kakashi and found his cheeks warming when he saw the unhidden joy in that single visible eye. "But you have to let me pay you back for helping out." Seeing a strange glint enter Kakashi's dark eye, Iruka knew he had somehow fallen into a trap.

"Done – dinner for a day with Saki," Kakashi replied quickly, recalling their odd date last week. Not only was the company the best he had had in a while, but Iruka's cooking was more than worth any chance he might brush against the teacher and find himself once again possessed by a ghost or the most powerful lust he had ever experienced.

"You're whoring yourself as a babysitter for food?" Iruka repeated in amusement as he shook his head. He had lived with Naruto far too long to disagree with food being the greatest motivator. How else would he have gotten his little brother to pass his tests unless he sweetened the deal with ramen?

"Not just food – company too," Kakashi pointed out with a smile that even Iruka could see in the upturn of his visible eye. He had made a promise to himself – he would figure out this strange attraction to Iruka before he did anything with the teacher, which meant he would have to spend a great deal of time with the brunet. And if that meant he got stuffed with delicious food at the same time, so be it.

"Done," Iruka agreed, smiling at Kakashi's request. "But you better eat your ramen before it gets cold." He had actually picked up the ramen as an afterthought as he walked by Ichiraku's. After three months with Saki, he knew just how easy it was to forget to eat he was so busy taking care of the baby. He could only imagine Kakashi was ten times worse, considering the horrible lack of food in his apartment.

As though on cue, Kakashi's stomach rumbled loudly, catching the attention of everyone other than the baby. Flushing underneath his mask, Kakashi moved to return to the kitchen for their bowls of ramen, but froze when Pakkun jumped out of his arms and trotted towards Iruka.

The small pug did nothing other than curl up at Iruka's side while Bull inched his way closer until his massive head rested on Iruka's lap. Kakashi's eyes narrowed; those two were up to something, but hell if he knew what they intended to do. Saki was the only other person other than Kakashi that they were this friendly around. Kakashi could not help but shake his head at his thoughts. His ninken would never do anything behind his back. They were his dogs and completely loyal to him. But he could not shake the feeling that Pakkun had something planned.

Either that or they warmed up to Iruka faster than anyone else other than the baby in his arms. Recalling how Bull had greeted Iruka, Kakashi cursed inwardly as he walked towards the kitchen. His bulldog knew the difference between "friend" and "mate"; that had not been a mistake. For some reason, Bull and Pakkun were already accepting Iruka as his lover, even though Kakashi had no intention of letting things get that far anytime in the near future.

But this would certainly be the most sexually-charged friendship Kakashi had ever had.

XXX

Another night spent in Kakashi's company and Iruka was finding himself wondering what had been keeping him from getting to know the jounin better years ago. If he had, would they be in this awkward situation now? Or would they have been lovers for some time? Would Kakashi have slept with him, and then left like with so many other lovers over the years?

"Your move, Iruka," Kakashi pointed out as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze taking in the shogi board in interest. Asuma had taught him the game years ago and, since his friend's death, Kakashi played every once in a while with Nara Shikamaru or, if he was desperate, Sasuke. Though, despite his intellect, Sasuke was horrible at shogi and Kakashi could beat him in under a half hour if he wanted to.

When Iruka suggested they play, after catching a glimpse of Kakashi's shogi board on a shelf in the living room, Kakashi was too surprised to say no. And here they sat, five hours later, arguing over each other's moves and discussing their similar experiences with Naruto. It was not all that astonishing to hear some of Naruto's more annoying qualities were ones that drove Iruka insane as well. Such as his inability to understand the meaning of expiration dates. Thankfully, now that he and Sasuke moved in together, the Uchiha was in charge of grocery shopping – if for no other reason than to save himself from food poisoning.

Kakashi watched as Iruka's fingers hovered over the pieces, his eyes lighting up in amusement. A shiver of dread hit Kakashi as he recognized that expression. He had been caught and he hadn't seen it coming. Then again, Kakashi had been cocky. He was one of the best strategists in the village, second only to Shikamaru.

Iruka let his fingers touch his gold general, moving it one space forward and, in that single movement, Kakashi knew he had lost even before Iruka started chuckling. There was nowhere else to go – Iruka had surrounded his king so subtly, Kakashi had not seen it until it was too late. Damn, Iruka should be a tactician, not a schoolteacher!

"_Tsumi_!" Iruka cackled as he called checkmate, grinning at the disbelief in Kakashi's wide eye. The jounin simply stared at the board, obviously running through the past several moves in his head judging from the twitch in his visible eye. It was so clear now as he thought back on the past several unusual moves Iruka made - he had walked right into Iruka's trap. Iruka had actually been several moves ahead of Kakashi, but somehow played as though he was just barely holding his own in their game.

"Bastard!" Kakashi retorted good naturedly as he shook his head. "Where the hell did you learn to play? Only Shikamaru beats me so soundly nowadays," he added, not wanting to go into how hard it was to convince Shikamaru to muster up the energy to come play a game with him. Having had Shikamaru in his class in the academy, Iruka must know just how hard it was to motivate the genius to do anything other than look at clouds.

"Who do you think taught Shikamaru to play?" Iruka replied with a smile that made Kakashi realize where he had miscalculated. He had thought – like so many other misled people – that Iruka was a kind, sincere person. Lying little sneak had been tricking him this whole time into a false sense of security with his stories of Naruto's childhood! Kakashi should have known Iruka would have something up his sleeve! He knew Iruka was manipulative, just from having Naruto and Sasuke as his personal slaves! Not to mention hearing Iruka's unique teaching methods from a number of his old students. But he had forgotten everything in the presence of the warm, sweet-tempered man!

"Next time, we're opening up a bottle of sake when we play!" Kakashi stated, recalling how wobbly Iruka had been the other night after just a single bottle. Just think of how his chances of winning would improve when he knew to watch out for Iruka's tricks and the brunet's head was fuzzy from alcohol. For the first time in his life, Kakashi needed some kind of handicap to that he had a fighting chance! He could not help but smile at that realization. About time he met someone who could hold their own against him and not be so in awe of him they would do anything to remain on his good side. Iruka, on the other hand, did not seem to care whether or not he offended the jounin. No, he treated him like Gai and Kakashi's few other friends did – like any other normal person and not one of the most famous shinobi alive.

"Next time, we're starting a couple hours earlier," Iruka added with a big yawn and a stretch in his chair. "You're lucky I'm not teaching again until Wednesday."

"Like you'll sleep in," Kakashi pointed out with a snort, knowing that – even if he was exhausted – Iruka would be up at a disgustingly early hour. "You should try sleeping in sometime. It does wonders for you."

"Like you, ne? I'd rather be an early riser than a lazy bum," Iruka rebounded quickly as he chuckled, moving to stand. "I really should take Saki home, though." They both glanced over at the sleeping baby, who was curled up against Pakkun, who was similarly unconscious. It was such a cute picture, Iruka was almost hesitant to move Saki, but it was already after midnight. Iruka had promised himself he would leave Kakashi's apartment after dinner, but he had not been able to pass up the chance of playing Kakashi at shogi. He had just not been expecting the game to stretch over five hours and two pots of decaffeinated coffee.

"But you'd probably be able to keep a train of thought," Kakashi stated, poking fun at the teacher's odd knack for stringing words together into incomprehensible sentences when he was nervous. Tonight, however, Iruka had been better. Almost normal, in fact, which Kakashi knew had to be a record of some kind. Iruka had spent over five hours in his presence and had not started stumbling over his own words yet.

Iruka flushed, obviously understanding Kakashi's comment. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hoping he could keep from embarrassing himself again tonight. He had done well so far by keeping a safe distance away from Kakashi so that he did not jump the sexy jounin. He also refused to think about how his first and only night as a woman was spent. That way, he did not become tongue-tied or end up fantasizing about Kakashi while the jounin sat right in front of him.

Iruka slipped out of his chair and moved over to Saki and Pakkun. He had gotten used to Pakkun and Bull's presence after a few hours of watching the two dogs play with Saki. Seeing their gentleness with the baby, Iruka was no longer worried about them around the baby – they were, in fact, the perfect babysitters. Even now, asleep and snoring loudly, Pakkun was curled protectively around the baby, one paw gently thrown across Saki's round belly. Smiling at the pair, Iruka wished he did not have to move them. Iruka started scratching the little pug's ear until Pakkun lifted his head and blinked groggily at Iruka, shifting just enough that the brunet could gingerly lift Saki out of the pug's loose embrace.

Kakashi watched Iruka as the brunet shifted Saki in his arms, his movements so gentle Saki did not bat an eye as his father cuddled him against his chest. Moving, he helped Iruka collect Saki's things before moving towards the front door. Iruka shrugged into his jacket and slipped into his boots, his movements revealing the confidence of a man who had juggled his sleeping son innumerable times.

Kakashi could not help but brush his fingers against Saki's dark curls in a silent farewell. After watching the baby sleep contently for a few seconds, his gaze rose up to Iruka's face and Kakashi caught the brunet blushing. Ah, here was the nervous embarrassment he was already accustomed to.

"T-Thank you again for everything, Kakashi," Iruka whispered as he shrugged Saki's diaper bag up onto his shoulder, trying to contain his nervous chatter, but failing horribly. "You've been such a big help with Saki…and you are more than welcome to come over whenever you're free – it doesn't just have to be days when I work. I think Saki would enjoy seeing you and your ninken more. Maybe i-if you are free sometime soon and the weather's nice, we could go out somewhere. I was thinking of maybe taking Saki out to the park once it is a little warmer out." Smiling up at the jounin, he moved to leave, but froze when he heard Kakashi speak.

"That sounds great. I haven't really spent time with friends in years," Kakashi replied with a smile. _Friends_. He could not think of a subtler way to tell Iruka what he wanted out of their relationship. Well, truth be told, he still wanted to throw the teacher to the nearest surface and have his way with him…repeatedly. But, if they had some boundaries – such as considering one another just friends and having Saki to act as a buffer – maybe Kakashi could control himself.

At least until he figured out what the hell he felt for Umino Iruka and why this one man was different from everyone else he had ever met other than Keiko.

XXX

Authoress: Kuku…I can't wait to see what happens between Iruka and Kakashi next! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dancing Bard-san for the wonderful review which (as you all must have figured out by reading this chapter) I agree completely with. We don't want things moving too quickly between Kakashi and Iruka...but when things finally start picking up...kukuku! So, until next time, ja ne!


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Iruka very nearly fell to the floor in surprise when he walked into his apartment to find Kakashi sprawled out across the floor on his belly. He was not expecting to see the mysterious, powerful jounin lying on the uncomfortably hard wooden floor; having lain on the same floor many times as he tried to work on grading homework, Iruka knew its abilities to make anyone's body scream in pain after a short while. Not only that, but he was playing some odd game with a happily squealing Saki, who was currently propped up into a lounging position with a pillow. It was the perfect picture of domesticity and went against every part of Kakashi's hard-earned reputation of a perverse, unemotional, hardened shinobi. But Iruka knew better, having gotten to know the jounin in the past few weeks. Kakashi was nothing like the man he was in public, for which Iruka was eternally grateful.

Instead of passing out from sheer surprise, Iruka found enough self-control to lean against the doorframe and simply watch as Kakashi covered up his face, which only sent Saki into a fit of giggles when he finally revealed his masked face again. After several moments of secretly watching the pair, it hit Iruka what the tall jounin was doing. Realizing the infamous Hatake Kakashi was playing peek-a-boo with their son with such obvious joy gripped Iruka's heart with such strength it momentarily left him breathless.

Kakashi truly was the perfect father for Saki. Not only was he responsible, gladly taking care of Saki several hours every day while Iruka went to work, cleaned his apartment, or any other thing he had planned for that day, but Saki absolutely adored him.

How could Kakashi not see that Saki was his son? Not only did Saki have that same quirky personality, but every day he looked more and more like the secretive jounin. His eyes had the same shape and were bound to turn a similar dark color one day as Kakashi's natural eye. Iruka could not know for certain, considering he had never seen Kakashi's entire face, but he had the feeling that Saki's dimples came from the jounin, since they had certainly not come from him. Then there was Saki's intellect. The little brunet was obviously far more advanced than other children his age and Iruka had the feeling it was not entirely due to being in such close contact with his genius father. What other kind of three month old baby could play peek-a-boo? No, Saki had gotten quite a few of Kakashi's famed traits.

"Babababababaaaaa!"

Iruka was pulled from his thoughts at a loud squeal that, judging from its high pitch, could not have come from the jounin. Blinking a few times, Iruka found his gaze focusing on their son, whose dark blue gaze was directed at him. The first time Saki started babbling incoherently Iruka had been cooking dinner for him and Kakashi – an event that had become an almost daily occurrence. Even though it was just a single syllable, that little 'ba' was enough to make his eyes tear up. It also resulted in Iruka forgetting that he was cooking and burning dinner so badly, Kakashi took them out to dinner to "celebrate" Saki's first word.

Even though it had been over a week since Saki started babbling, Iruka could not get over the adorable sound, much less the fact every time Saki said it, he always had his eyes on Iruka. All the baby books said babies did not start babbling until they were four months old and it was a little longer before they started to refer to their parents as mama or dada. But Iruka knew that, for now, he was 'baba' to the adorable baby who now was grabbing at the air, signaling the chuunin that he wanted to be picked up.

Kakashi followed the baby's gaze, surprised to catch a glimpse of Iruka in the doorframe. What kind of shinobi was he that a chuunin could sneak up on him? With a smirk, he answered his own question. He was a jounin who preferred to play peek-a-boo with Saki than worry about the chakra signature that was now as familiar as his own. If it had been a threatening presence, he knew he would have been on guard instantly.

"I didn't hear you come in," Kakashi said as he rolled over on his side to fully look at Iruka. Taking in the brunet, Kakashi had to bite his tongue to keep himself from groaning. Damn, Iruka looked downright edible right now. It did not matter that his hair was sticking up every which way – something Kakashi had come to realize meant the brunet had a stressful day with his rowdy students, resulting in raking his hands through his hair to keep his temper in check – or that Iruka was wearing the customary shinobi uniform. Put all together, with those warm, gentle eyes and small smile, Iruka was the most beautiful man Kakashi had ever seen. And, from the instantaneous hardening of his cock, Kakashi's entire body agreed with that assessment. If only he had not promised himself that he would take things slow with Iruka!

It had been a few weeks since he started babysitting Saki while Iruka spent a few hours at the academy – and they had been the best weeks of Kakashi's life. It did not matter that he now had no energy to do anything other than sleep once Iruka got off work. Though somehow, he found some last reserve of energy so that he could sit through a meal and a conversation or two with Iruka before saying good night. All that mattered was that he could openly watch Saki sleep. He had enough opportunities to become a master at diapers and baths. He could cradle the baby in his arms as he fed him or told him dirty _Icha Icha_ stories, glad that Saki could not yet repeat everything he said. If Iruka had any idea how he got Saki to go to sleep some days, he'd kill Kakashi for exposing his infant to such things.

"Some jounin you are," Iruka quickly replied, his smile revealing that he was not worried about Kakashi's attention being entirely on Saki. Iruka's apartment had enough jutsu protecting it that having Kakashi's guard up would be overkill. Sasuke and Naruto made certain their favorite brother and nephew would always be safe, to the point Iruka wondered if they weren't overdoing things a little. One or two shields were understandable, but Iruka had enough protection, he could house all the kages and no one would be worried about their safety.

Kakashi only laughed at his old students' over-protectiveness when Iruka first showed him the jutsu. He could see Naruto as overreacting, but Sasuke? Then again, Iruka had let a few stories about the Ice Queen that surprised Kakashi. He never knew the Uchiha loved to spoil Saki rotten every chance he got. For some reason, though, the more Kakashi thought about it, the more sense Sasuke's actions made. Knowing he would never have a child of his own, it was no wonder Sasuke spoiled Saki - or why Kakashi would do anything for that same little baby.

Studying the brunet, Kakashi would have moved to stand, but he had the feeling that a certain part of his anatomy might be visible if he got off the floor right now. Hell, who was he kidding; it would be like saying no one would notice the Hokage Monument unless you pointed it out! Not to say that he was obscenely large, but no one had ever complained that Kakashi was lacking in size. So, to keep Iruka from seeing his raging erection, Kakashi remained safely on the floor where he could shift and try to hide the fact he could hammer nails right now. No one – man or woman – should look that beddable when they were seconds away from passing out from exhaustion, but somehow Iruka could. Despite the jolt of lust that hit him, Kakashi still felt a surge of protectiveness towards the teacher.

Somehow, he had grown used to this mixture of protectiveness and downright insane lust towards the brunet every time he saw him.

"I made dinner," Kakashi offered up, hoping the brunet was not going to start fainting – he was nowhere near close to gaining enough control of his lower body to stand up. He could probably poke out someone's eye in his current state! Groaning under his breath, Kakashi could not help but wonder what was wrong with him. Standing mere feet away was the sexiest man he had ever met – and Kakashi was doing nothing?

It was then the memories returned. Her soft laugh and gentle smile that made his chest tighten. The silkiness of her hair spread across his pillow and the soft pant of her breath as she slept, oblivious to the world around her. But the worst of all was the memory of Keiko sleeping by his side, touching her rounded belly while holding his hand against it so Kakashi could feel Saki kick. The memories that continued to haunt him made Kakashi's erection and lust disappear so quickly, it left his head spinning.

"_You_? You made dinner?" Iruka asked incredulously, eyeing the jounin in disbelief. Kakashi couldn't boil water and anything more difficult than take-out was beyond the genius's capabilities; how the hell had he accomplished an entire meal? "Is it edible?" Iruka asked jokingly, but his attempts at humor failed, judging from the strange mixture of emotion in Kakashi's visible eye.

It might be a trick of the lighting, but it almost looked as though Kakashi was sad, but Iruka had no idea why the man would be feeling sorrow when only moments ago he was perfectly fine, laughing with his son as they played games.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied quietly as he moved to stand. Staring down at the floor, he took several deep breaths to get his emotions under control. It did not matter how much time passed, the hole Keiko's death left would never go away. Though, when he was with Iruka, laughing with the bright, optimistic teacher, he felt like he could one day be normal again. But why was it he felt that same tightening of his chest whenever he was around the brunet?

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Iruka forgot about his own exhaustion as he moved forward and gently touched Kakashi on the arm. The jounin jerked back quickly, as though burned by Iruka's very touch. In the past few weeks, as they developed a close friendship, Kakashi had been reasonably comfortable with his touch. From the lust in Kakashi's eyes, it was obvious that the jounin still felt that same desire they had very nearly acted on almost a month ago, but they had somehow worked around that. They did not kiss; they did not touch one another inappropriately. But the sexual tension was always there, threatening to bubble to the surface and take them on a ride that promised to be the greatest night of their lives.

"Just tired," Kakashi replied. He was not technically lying, but he was not physically tired. He could watch Iruka and Saki at night and babysit the baby during the day; he had always been able to function with a few hours of sleep. But this was not a mission. There was no soldier pill he could take to get rid of this kind of exhaustion. He just wanted to know when the pain would finally diminish, when the regret would abate. When would he be able to think about Keiko without wishing he had been a different person when she was alive? Why did he have to start learning how to be a normal, emotional human being with her cousin, not her?

Iruka moved before he thought his plan through. He was all too accustomed to his students, to Naruto and Sasuke, and everyone else he knew well. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi in a comforting embrace, Iruka let his head fall gently onto the jounin's shoulder. As he kept his arms loosely wrapped around the jounin, Iruka could feel just how different it was to hug the powerful man. He did not instantly wrap his arms around Iruka like Naruto would. He did not reluctantly melt into his embrace after momentarily pretending to be uncomfortable with the display of emotion like Sasuke did.

No, Kakashi was completely different.

Almost as soon as Iruka had his arms around the muscular jounin, his entire world spun as he found himself pulled into a tight embrace that he had no urge to get out of. Instead, Iruka reveled in the warmth and strength of those arms. He did not think twice as he tilted his head up, gladly accepting the miraculously bare lips that came into contact with his own.

Groaning softly into the jounin's mouth, Iruka shifted his arms, weaving his fingers into impossibly soft hair. Tightening his hold of that hair, Iruka pulled himself flush against Kakashi, forcing the jounin to bow his head as he returned the kiss. Damn, how could he have forgotten what Kakashi's kiss was like? It was heaven with a touch of the sinful deliciousness of hell.

Kakashi tasted like a mixture of mint and salt, along with the spiciness of danger and the pure electricity of barely restrained power. As Iruka tightened his grip around Kakashi's neck, the jounin's arms shifted. For a brief moment, Iruka mourned the loss of his scorching embrace, but when those same hands grabbed for his ass, the brunet instantly forgot everything other than the jounin pressed against him from shoulder to thigh. This close, Iruka could feel the proof of Kakashi's desire. A slight shift of Kakashi's hips sent a shiver down the brunet's back as the jounin's hard cock pressed firmly against Iruka's belly. Iruka could not help but cry out as Kakashi effortlessly lifted him as though he weighed no more than a feather.

Instinctively, Iruka's legs wrapped around Kakashi's narrow middle as the jounin walked forwards, blindly searching for a wall, a table, a couch – hell, he'd take anything at the moment – for him to ravish Iruka on. Finally, he slammed the brunet against a wall with enough force, Kakashi had the feeling he would be fixing a wall later. Right now, though, he could care less. Crushing Iruka for an instant against the cracked wall before pulling back so that he could rock his hips against the teacher's, Kakashi found himself lost underneath the brunet's delicious kiss and the feel of his warm body against his own.

Iruka felt lightheaded – when was the last time he had taken a breath? He could not remember, but had a feeling that the lack of oxygen might be only one of the reasons he felt dizzy. It could also be due to the jounin slowly grinding against him, teasing Iruka's hardening cock. Then again, the lack of blood to his head may also be a cause of his faintness. Iruka groaned into their kiss, not sure if he could survive another night with Kakashi, but hell, it would be one amazing way to go.

"Babaaaaa!"

The two men froze at that affronted babble, for a moment confusion replacing their lust. As Kakashi and Iruka realized the source of that sound, they separated so quickly, their movements must have been a blur to the baby's eyes. Iruka found himself falling to the floor as his weak knees gave out from underneath him. Trembling on the floor, Iruka knew there was no chance he could stand back up as long as his legs felt like jell-o.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was gripping a wall across the room for support. His heart racing, his breathing labored, he was a complete mess. A simple kiss should never get him so worked up, he forgot Saki was there, much less forget to the point he had been about to rip Iruka's pants off and fuck him into delicious oblivion.

Swallowing heavily, Iruka tried to take control of his legs, but they refused to move other than the occasional weak shake. After several more silent moments where all he could hear was the pounding over his own heart, Iruka finally gained enough strength to lever himself up into a standing position with the help of the wall. It was not a flattering or graceful movement, nor was his stumbling across the living room to drop down at Saki's side, but at the moment, Kakashi seemed to be too preoccupied with trying to keep himself standing to care about Iruka's own wobbly legs.

Iruka lifted Saki into his arms, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face as his son let out a squeal of joy, grabbing for Iruka's face the moment he was tucked against Iruka's chest. Iruka dropped a kiss on the baby's round cheek, and then nuzzled his nose against Saki's neck, which only sent the baby into another peal of laughter.

It did not matter how tired, how sexually frustrated, or how confused he was – Saki always made him feel better with a giggle, a gentle touch, or even a single look. Iruka dropped his head, pressing his head against his chest as he moved to stand with Saki securely in his arms, his legs somehow finding the strength to move with ease as he went to sit on the couch.

Simply holding Saki for several minutes, Iruka kept his eyes trained on the baby. He only looked up when he felt the couch shift, catching a glimpse of Kakashi as the jounin sat down next to him. Though they were on complete opposite ends of the couch without any part of their bodies touching, Iruka was as aware of every breath, every minute shift of Kakashi's tall frame, as though the jounin was pressed up against him.

"I-Iruka…I…" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him? Any kindness Iruka showed him, he jumped the poor brunet like Iruka was the last person in the world. His original idea of being haunted was coming back as a possibility, no matter how quickly Pakkun had shot it down when he first mentioned it. What else could possibly explain why he felt such raging, uncontrollable emotions whenever he was in the same room as Iruka?

This was not like his teenage lust he had for the handsome brunet years ago. Nor was this like the gentle tug to his heart he felt whenever he had watched Keiko. This was something more powerful, less controllable. And Kakashi didn't like it one bit. He had always prided himself in his self-control. He was the perfect shinobi – except for when it concerned one certain brunet teacher who had somehow wormed his way into Kakashi's heart and life to the point Kakashi could no longer imagine what it would be like without him.

That thought made Kakashi freeze, dousing his lust as though he had been thrown in icy water. He was not supposed to feel like this for Iruka. He had fallen in love with Keiko – but whatever it as he was developing for Iruka, it was something he was not yet ready to admit to, much less voice.

"Kakashi, it isn't…I mean…" Iruka stumbled on his own words, unsure how to voice his thoughts. It was about time he and Kakashi discussed their attraction towards one another, but how could he simply come out and admit that Kakashi was the best lover he had ever had and he was more than willing to try things out without any jutsu hiding his identity this time. Who was he kidding? Kakashi would kill him if he told him that he had been Keiko – or that Keiko had in fact never existed at all. Not only would Kakashi probably wonder if he could trust Iruka after tricking him into a night of sex, but the jounin may just find Iruka's actions disgusting. Iruka knew he was still wondering what had possessed him to accept Tsunade's stupid mission. Maybe he had lost his mind for a little while. Why else pretend to be a seductress with one of the most dangerous men in their village?

Brushing his fingers against Saki's cheek as the baby studied his face with his other father's almost inhuman intelligence, Iruka somehow found the words he was searching for. "It isn't that I'm not attracted to you – we both know that." To that, Kakashi let out a snort, proving the jounin was regaining his sarcastic sense of humor. Attraction didn't even begin to cover what they felt for one another. Magnetic desire might be a better phrase than something as innocent-sounding as attraction. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, either. But, with Saki…I don't want this – whatever it is that _this_ is between us – to…to be a passing thing."

Iruka blushed at those words as he kept his eyes trained on Saki. Having gotten to know Kakashi these past several weeks, he knew a great deal more about Kakashi than before, but there were some things the jounin still kept tightly locked away. One such thing was his inability to admit that Saki was his son, even though he obviously loved being with the baby. Iruka did not know if that denial stemmed from his obviously strained relationship with his own father, who Kakashi refused to speak of even though it had been years since his father died. He did not know what else could explain Kakashi's cold response when he had told the jounin he was pregnant with his child.

"I understand," Kakashi said after a silent minute. Nodding his head, he brought a hand up to brush his fingers against Saki's dark hair. If he was Saki's father, he would certainly not want to confuse the baby with people in his life. If he was going to be with someone, he would have to be in a committed relationship for Saki's sake. He would not be able to sleep with anyone he wanted for a few months, then tire of them and move onto someone else. What kind of message would that send to Saki? What kind of unstable environment would that be for a baby to grow up in?

Iruka shifted, bringing his eyes up to look into Kakashi's face. Slowly, he moved his hand to cup the jounin's masked cheek. Brushing a finger against the coarse material of his mask, Iruka found himself smiling. "I'm not asking for anything now, and no matter what I will stay your friend…" he trailed off as he studied the jounin's visible eye for any indication of Kakashi's response. What he saw there was a mixture of seriousness and uncertainty.

"I know," Kakashi replied with a quick nod, but did not move away from Iruka's gentle touch. As he studied Iruka, he wondered how he should respond. He had never had a relationship before. The longest he could boast having the same lover was a month or two and even then, they knew nothing about him other than his name and that he was a fantastic lover. He had always liked it that way. He did not want to open up around anyone, exposing his vulnerabilities, chancing getting hurt. But what Iruka asked was much more than mind-blowing sex for several months or even a year or two. Iruka was asking him to be a large part of his and Saki's lives. How could Kakashi do that when he had so many unresolved issues concerning Keiko? Maybe, when he finally let go and the memories of her stopped haunting him, he could make a commitment to the two brunets that he would be glad to keep.

"I can't promise anything now, but…but give me time," Kakashi added with a small smile that his mask did nothing to cover up as the same emotion reached his natural eye. With a gentle touch he had not even known himself to be capable of, Kakashi brushed his fingers against Iruka's scarred cheek as he leaned forwards and kissed that same marked skin.

Iruka's heart raced at the jounin's sweet gesture and his words. He was not refusing immediately, which meant Iruka could dare to hope that, someday, Kakashi would accept Saki as his own and Iruka could tell him the entire truth of their son's birth.

"S-so, you said something about dinner?" Iruka asked, trying to ignore the warmth that burned his cheeks as Kakashi looked at him with an emotion he was not sure he would ever be able to decipher, other than that it made his heart race.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Kakashi asked, his deep voice filled with humor. He had learned that Iruka was punctual in all things, especially when it came to his meals and, having since started taking care of Saki, Iruka had come to adore him for the simple reason he could now have normal meals.

"Not _always_," Iruka replied with a mixture of innocence and perversion that very nearly had Kakashi grabbing him again and saying to hell with uncertainty over his feelings for Iruka and whether or not those emotions were enough to build a real relationship on. Damn it, Iruka was teasing him after they had just cracked a wall in their desire for one another?

Kakashi knew he had a limited amount of time to make a decision concerning Iruka and Saki because not even he was that strong. Above all else, he knew that the brunet teacher now cackling in front of him was not as nice as everyone seemed to think he was. No, Iruka could be downright manipulative when he wanted to be. And, according to Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka was accustomed to getting his way. Kakashi very nearly groaned out loud at that thought.

"So…food? And it better not be take-out again. I don't know how you somehow ordered pizza wrong the other night, but I don't trust you calling orders in anymore," Iruka stated as he stood up, shifting Saki in his arms while the baby giggled and cooed happily. He moved towards the kitchen to see what Kakashi had deemed appropriate for dinner this time all the while praying that Kakashi had not ordered ramen-topped pizza again.

Kakashi watched as Iruka walked out of the room, his natural eye trained on the delicious, seductive swing of Iruka's ass – a purely natural gait, as Kakashi had come to learn after getting to know Iruka, but one Iruka was using to his full advantage. Then there was the way Iruka's pants fit snuggly against that same ass and those powerful legs that had, mere minutes before, been wrapped around his waist. Groaning as he threw his head back against the couch, covering his natural eye with his hand, Kakashi wondered what he had done to deserve this kind of torture.

Kakashi knew he better make a decision soon because Iruka was not going to make this easy on him.

XXX

Authoress: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! I am so glad to hear that everyone is enjoying the story! I am sorry this chapter was short compared to the last one, but I have been busy lately, though I hope to start writing longer chapters soon! I do have to admit, though, I cannot say for sure how punctual the next few updates will be for the simple reason I am finishing college up this semester. Yosh! One less thing to stress out over! *pumps fist in the air* So, anyways, please review and tell me what you think about Iruka and Kakashi's "budding" relationship! Until next time, ja ne!


	25. Chapter 22

Authoress: Thank you everyone for keeping with this experimental story of mine. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, my wonderful readers and reviewers! In just a year, this story has become the most reviewed story I have ever written – and I could not have done it without all of you and your wonderful ideas! So, everyone, feast your eyes on what a year of teasing will do to a perverted authoress! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Iruka leaned against the doorway in a mixture of amazement and awe. He had become all too accustomed to having Kakashi around, but this had to be a first. The handsome man was sprawled across the couch, his tall body contorted so that he somehow fit across the piece of furniture, but somehow still giving Pakkun enough room to be sprawled out across an entire cushion. Always the considerate idiot. Kakashi probably did not even have the foresight to realize just how badly his back was going to hurt when he woke up. Iruka had to smile at that odd quirk in the jounin; it was almost as unexpected as his cuddly behavior. If only he had a camera! He could definitely get some blackmail material if for no other reason than Kakashi was half-naked and had a four-month-old baby sprawled on top of him as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Saki was completely unconscious, lying across Kakashi's broad chest with his cheek pressed against the jounin's bare collarbone. His tiny little fists were tightened, clinging to strands of Kakashi's silver hair.

Despite their months of friendship, this was the first time Iruka had ever seen Kakashi's hair down, his chest bare and uninjured – and Pakkun actually asleep. Thoroughly mystified as to why his babysitter was half-naked, his ninken sleeping, and his hair for once obeying the law of gravity, Iruka found himself tiptoeing into the room. Before he realized what his body had in mind, Iruka found himself falling to a knee in front of the couch so that he could watch Kakashi and Saki sleep.

Almost as though he sensed Iruka's presence, Kakashi shifted in his sleep, one lanky arm moving off of the couch so that he could brush his long fingers against Iruka's cheek. That single touch, no matter how innocent, sent a jolt of searing desire through the brunet. All of the air in Iruka's lungs raced out in one quick whoosh as the brunet froze in surprise. Since their discussion the other week, he and Kakashi had been just friends. But this touch – even from an unconscious man – was full of something far from friendship.

"Mmph…"

Iruka had to bite back a snort at the grumble Kakashi let out. He had never seen the jounin this relaxed that he could fondle Iruka's cheek in his sleep and still remain unconscious. It was strangely touching that the only thing the retired ANBU member did was let his fingers drift along Iruka's scarred cheek. It showed a great deal of trust on Kakashi's part to still be unconscious. Iruka had known far too many shinobi who slept with one eye open no matter where they were. He also knew Kakashi to be a very light sleeper from their one night together.

Kakashi gently cupped his hand around the back of the brunet's neck and, before Iruka realized exactly why his heart began to pound uncontrollably, the jounin pulled Iruka's lips down to his own. Despite the thin mask separating them, Iruka found himself moaning from the warmth of Kakashi's lips and touch. Iruka somehow found enough sense to lean forwards, putting more pressure in their kiss. His fingers, developing a mind of their own, moved up to Kakashi's face, his thumbs hooking over the edge of the dark material separating their lips.

Was it too much to hope that, somewhere deep in his subconscious mind, Kakashi had finally made a decision? Had he finally chosen a life with Iruka and their son? The warm breath that sent a shiver down Iruka's back was enough of an answer for the brunet who had so desperately wanted this seemingly emotionless man since he discovered Kakashi had given him the greatest gift in the world – the tiny baby who slept so contently without a care for the strained relationship his fathers had until now.

Iruka was about to tear that mask away and say to hell with his request of keeping Kakashi an arm length away but froze when he felt Kakashi's groaned words more than heard them.

"Keiko…"

A cold shudder ran through Iruka as he tore his lips from Kakashi's, falling backwards onto his behind as he tried to get away from the jounin. It was not supposed to be like this. Kakashi should not be moaning for a woman that didn't even exist. Kakashi should not be thinking of an imaginary person as he kissed Iruka. The realization that Kakashi cared more for 'Keiko' than Iruka left the brunet cold and sick to his stomach.

Iruka scuttled backwards as he watched the jounin slowly wake up. Kakashi blinked a few times, his single visible eye staring up at the ceiling blankly. After a moment, his gaze shifted and landed on Iruka. He wasn't expecting Iruka back for at least a few hours – Iruka had taken Ebisu's Saturday class so his co-worker could go on a much-needed vacation. Iruka shouldn't be home yet…unless Kakashi had slept for longer than he thought. Then again, he was exhausted, so it wasn't too surprising that he must have slept at least three or four hours for Iruka to be home now.

Thoughts of asking what time it was fled his mind when Kakashi actually _looked _at Iruka. He furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the brunet, trying to figure out why Iruka's normally bronzed complexion was a sickeningly pale shade and why the teacher looked like he was mere moments away from crying.

For that matter, why was Iruka on the floor?

Kakashi shifted, plucking Saki off of his chest as he moved to sit up. Despite the twinge of pain in his neck from falling asleep in such an awkward position, the jounin found himself cradling Saki's sleeping form against his bare chest. Was it only a few hours ago that he gave Saki his second bath of the day because the baby had discovered the joy of mud puddles? It seemed like an eternity ago, especially considering the cold look Iruka was now giving him. What had he done?

Iruka had been his usual self this morning when Kakashi came by to pick Saki up for their morning at the training grounds – where Saki discovered the aforementioned mud puddle. Of course, Kakashi had let the little baby have his fun, commanding Pakkun to watch over him as he did a few hours of much-needed training, stopping intermittently to feed and change Saki. It was an average day for Saki and Kakashi – Iruka knew that going to the training grounds had become a normal part of their day together and never had a problem with it before. In fact, Iruka liked that Saki was outside for a few hours every day, so long as the baby was smothered in sunscreen and under the protective shade of a tree.

When they got back to Iruka's apartment, Kakashi had given Saki his much-needed bath. Of course, Kakashi got soaked from head to toe in a tidal wave the baby had made, so he had peeled off his shirt and laid it out to dry. Somehow, he, Pakkun and Saki had ended up on the couch and had fallen asleep. Apparently he had been out for a few hours, considering the brunet teacher was now home.

But what had he done to deserve that cold look from Iruka?

"When did you get back?" Kakashi asked as he moved to stand, curiously looking at Iruka when the brunet did not immediately answer. In fact, Iruka only glared at him as though he was an idiot. Kakashi had the feeling he was going to get an earful – for some imagined slight or another – so before Iruka worked up the proper level of anger to screech at him, he swiftly carried Saki into the nursery and put him to bed.

Kakashi slowly made his way back out into the living room, his feet dragging as though he was walking towards his own execution. It had been so long since he had had a dressing-down from Iruka, Kakashi could not remember how he had been able to handle Iruka's anger before. He had no urge to hear the brunet yell at him, but he had the feeling he must have done something to cause Iruka's bad mood.

When he finally shuffled his way back into the living room, Iruka was already standing back up. He was facing away from Kakashi, but the jounin could see the tension in his shoulders and all but taste Iruka's anger in the very air.

"Look, I don't know what I did-" Kakashi started out, but was quickly cut off by Iruka as the brunet spun around to glare at him.

"Of course you don't. If you did, it would mean you were a normal person!" Iruka hissed, obviously trying to keep his volume in check, but just barely succeeding. Kakashi could only blankly stare at the brunet, wondering where the hell this was coming from. Had he said something lately to offend Iruka? He couldn't remember saying or doing something that Iruka did not immediately glare at him for.

"You don't care about anyone other than yourself," Iruka continued as he dropped his gaze from Kakashi. He refused to let the jounin see the tears pricking his eyes. He would not let Kakashi know just how deeply he hurt him, even if it was something Kakashi had unknowingly revealed in his sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi asked as he dropped back down onto the couch. He had learned a long time ago to let Iruka's anger run its course. He did not want to become riled up by Iruka's words because, when Iruka came back to his senses, he probably would be apologizing profusely. Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi was slightly astounded to find his hair, for once, had no gel in it to keep it standing on end. Then again, Saki had soaked him from head to toe, so he shouldn't be surprised that the ever-present gel had washed out. It was probably more of a shock for Iruka to see his hair down than for Kakashi to feel how naturally soft his hair was.

"You. You're a heartless bastard," Iruka growled as he spun back around so that Kakashi would not see the betraying wetness on his eyelashes. He could not show the jounin a moment of weakness. "You do anything you want without thinking about anyone else. You don't care whose life you ruin so long as you enjoy yourself."

"Look, if this is about me taking Saki over to Gai's yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Gai, Anko and Ibiki have hooked up and that they forgot to lock the door."

"What the…no! That's not what I'm talking about!" Iruka had to turn around to shoot Kakashi a heated glare that told the silver-haired man that he would have to explain that little admission later. "I'm talking about you never taking responsibility for anything."

"I don't take _responsibility_?" Kakashi repeated incredulously, trying to figure out what he had done now in Iruka's mind. If it wasn't him accidentally exposing Saki to a twisted threesome, then what the hell was it? Yes, he let Pakkun watch over the baby, but the ninken had babysat him as a child – if anything, Pakkun was more qualified than he was to babysit! And Iruka had never indicated he had a problem with the pack watching Saki before. If anything, Iruka adored the pack that fawned over his son and him – for some reason accepting Iruka as Kakashi's mate, despite the jounin's adamant declarations that he was just a friend to the brunet. A friend who would have happily thrown Iruka to the floor and fucked him into sweet oblivion if it meant he could erase that look of saddened betrayal from his tanned face, but Kakashi was not about to tell his pack how much he desired Iruka.

"Yes! You take, take, take – but you never think about anyone else! You don't think about your actions or care who you have to step on to get your way." Iruka found himself raking his hands through his hair in attempts to release some of his pent-up anger and frustration, but it didn't help. All he wanted to do was strangle Kakashi until he made the man admit Saki was his son. But not even that would completely heal the pain in his heart that Kakashi's preference for Keiko had caused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Iruka," Kakashi tried to point out, but his words fell on deaf ears. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the brunet. He desperately wanted to pull the brunet into his arms and kiss away Iruka's anger. But he had the feeling that this was something much deeper than some imagined slight. All it took was a quick glimpse of Iruka's tear-stained face to know that this was not something small. Whatever he had done this time, he had really hurt Iruka. And he would do anything to make him feel better.

"Saki deserves a father who cares about someone other than himself. But instead he has you!" Iruka could immediately sense the change in the atmosphere. It was as though the temperature of the room had dropped by several degrees. And then there was the murderous aura right behind him that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. For the first time since he met Kakashi, Iruka understood why this was one of the most feared shinobi in the world. He was Kakashi's close friend and, at the moment, all Iruka could do was tremble.

"Damn it, Iruka. Is _that_ what this is about?"

Iruka had to turn at the sound of Kakashi's voice, no matter the fear that Kakashi's overall attitude struck in him. That deep, dark tone was one that did not sound like it could possibly come from the jounin. But what was worse was the exhaustion and pain he could hear in those same words. As he caught a glimpse of Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, Iruka could see that the jounin's entire expression reflected the emotion in his voice.

"You think I don't want Saki? How the hell more obvious can I make it? I spend every waking moment with him. I haven't been on a mission in months because I want to be around him! My entire life now revolves around Sakumo and you think I don't _want_ him?" For once, Iruka heard what Naruto had claimed was Kakashi's best weapon – his raised voice. It was enough to strike fear into the hearts of the hardest of missing nin. Iruka had no chance as he found himself backpedaling in a mixture of fear and awe. He had never thought he would hear those words from Kakashi, much less with the deep emotion that deep voice held.

"But you sure as hell don't want me," Iruka whispered more to himself than towards Kakashi as he turned away, wrapping his arms around himself to defend against the chill that filled him at his own admission. Suddenly, he found himself spun around and large hands cupping his cheeks, tilting his face upwards so that he had no option other than to look into Kakashi's single visible eye.

"Iruka – you have to be kidding yourself if you think I don't want you," Kakashi whispered as he studied Iruka's face. He would have kissed the teacher senseless just to prove his point, but the disbelief in Iruka's eyes made him rethink his course of action. For some reason, Iruka really believed what he said. He really thought Kakashi didn't want him.

"No, you want _Keiko_," Iruka spat out his female counterpart's name as though it was a curse. Iruka gave Kakashi a withering glare before he pulled himself out of the jounin's grasp. Crossing his arms across his chest, Iruka shook with unshed tears. How could he possibly compete with a woman who didn't exist? Was it possible to be jealous of her when she was not real? How could he possibly be envious of himself because, when all was said and done, Keiko _was_ him? Not that Kakashi knew that, but it stung to know that the jounin wanted him to be something he could never truly be – a woman.

"I won't lie to you, Iruka. I did want Keiko-"

"You wanted her so much you abandoned her and your child?" Iruka asked, finding it all too easy to talk as though Keiko had been a real person. It was much easier than admitting that Kakashi would have preferred him had he been a woman.

"Would you let me finish?" Kakashi countered quickly, his voice taking on a harsh tone as he glared at the chuunin, successfully silencing the brunet with one hard look. "I wanted her and I will always regret not telling her how much I cared about her." Iruka snorted disbelievingly at those words, but remained otherwise silent when Kakashi gave him a glare.

Kakashi finally started understanding Iruka's anger. He would not like to be thought of as a replacement to a dead cousin either – hell, being any kind of second choice wouldn't sit well with him. But how could Iruka think that he was nothing more than a substitute for his cousin? And the more Kakashi thought about it, the more sense it made. Had he ever once told Iruka how much he appreciated his friendship – or how desperately he wanted something more, but was not sure if he was capable of the long-term relationship Iruka wanted?

"And Saki, what about him?" Iruka whispered as he caught a glimpse of the look on Kakashi's face. He could not even begin to guess what the jounin was thinking, but whatever it was, it made Kakashi look far older than he was. For once, Iruka saw just how much of a toll the hard life of a shinobi had taken on Kakashi.

"Saki is not my son. I don't know why you keep insisting he is," Kakashi said so quietly, Iruka would not have even known he had spoken if he had not been watching the jounin's masked lips move. In that moment, Iruka could see that saying those few words had somehow hurt Kakashi.

"Are you blind? He is just _like_ _you_. You are his father! Why can't you see that?" Iruka growled as he ran a hand through his hair. He could not understand it. Kakashi loved Saki, but always became defensive if Iruka even hinted at their son's paternity. Now, Iruka could all but see Kakashi's hackles rise at his direct statement.

"He is not mine," Kakashi ground out slowly, trying his best to ignore the painful tightening of his chest at those words. It had been one thing to say those words to Keiko all those months ago, but it hurt so much more to repeat them to Iruka. Now that he knew Saki – now that he loved that little baby – he would have done anything to be able to call him his own. And Iruka's declarations stung far worse than Keiko's words ever had. If for no other reason than Iruka's blind stubbornness by refusing to consider the possibility he was wrong and Kakashi was not Saki's father. Because Kakashi knew that, no matter what he did or said, Iruka would always believe Saki was his child.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit it? There is always a chance of pregnancy when a man and a woman fuck – why can't a genius like you understand that?" Iruka hissed, his voice rising in volume, though he somehow kept himself from outright yelling. And, in a miraculous display of self-restraint, he somehow kept himself from slapping some sense into Kakashi.

For a brief moment, Kakashi stood stunned as he looked at Iruka. The brunet was a romantic – it was one of the many things Kakashi now knew about Iruka after truly getting to know him. The other thing Kakashi now knew about Iruka was that he did not curse easily. For Iruka to forgo all forms of euphemisms and state that Kakashi had fucked his cousin, it was obvious that he was beyond furious.

"I understand that – but Saki isn't mine," Kakashi repeated coldly, his gaze hardening as he watched Iruka fume. "Did you ever think that maybe your cousin slept with someone else and that guy is Saki's father?" It hurt to think of Keiko being in another man's bed, but that was the only explanation for Saki's existence.

"_You were the only one!" _Iruka exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he gave up on keeping his voice down. Fuck it. Saki somehow slept through Naruto's horrible, off-key singing – he could probably sleep through his fathers' argument or the end of the world and not even stir. With that thought in mind, Iruka let his voice rise until he was all but yelling at the jounin. "What is it? That you don't want to put him in danger by admitting he is yours? Because if that is why, you are an idiot. Saki has some of the most powerful shinobi in the village constantly watching over him."

"Damn it, Iruka, I know that!" Kakashi snapped back as he glared at the teacher. Iruka would go through every possible reason and Kakashi was dreading it. How many times could he shoot down Iruka's ideas before the brunet hit on the one real reason for refusing to believe Saki was his own child? Kakashi turned in the direction of the front door, hoping to make his escape before Iruka finally got it right. Because he knew the brunet, Kakashi was certain of one thing: he would not be able to lie to Iruka if the brunet asked him directly about his ability to father a child. The thought of lying to Iruka made his stomach turn sourly.

Kakashi never thought of himself as a coward. How could he when he had spent his entire life thriving on dangers that would even the bravest of shinobi feared? He had never run from a fight. But that was just what he did as he discovered he was truly spineless when it came to the brunet who could make him laugh one moment, then be capable of murder the next without batting an eyelash at his ability to make Kakashi run through the entire spectrum of emotion with a few words.

He didn't care that he had no shirt on. He would do anything to get away from the brunet right now, even if it meant having to roam the village half-naked. Anything would be better than having Iruka pity him. He would not be able to stand it if Iruka knew and gave him that same sorrowful expression that the pack did every time any of his friends found out they were expecting a child. From the pack was one thing; he had gotten used to it over the years. Iruka's pity, however, would tear him apart.

"You're running away again! Why can't you be an adult and take some responsibility for helping make Saki?" Iruka pointed out as he all but raced after the jounin. He wasn't going to let Kakashi get away this time. If he had to hold the older man down, he was going to get a straight answer out of him. He may never be able to have a real relationship with Kakashi because of the man's preference for the female gender, but damn if he would not find out about Kakashi's reluctance for their son's sake. "I know you didn't have much of a relationship with your father, but that is no reason to abandon your own son!"

"Do you really think my father has anything to do with this?" Kakashi spat back as he bent down to quickly fasten his sandals once he reached the front door. Then, as he turned to glance up at Iruka one last time, he knew he had made a mistake. The tears trekking down Iruka's face were not ones of sorrow, but fiery anger.

"I don't know what to think – unless you are that irresponsible and afraid of commitment that you ignore the fact you have a son!" Iruka snapped as he threw his hands up. Everything he knew about Kakashi went against that observation, but what other reason could there be? Why would Kakashi not even consider the possibility that he had fathered a child? Kakashi did not grace him with an answer, but instead moved to leave. Iruka acted without thinking things through, grabbing the jounin's wrist and tugging forcefully enough that Kakashi spun back around and had to look at him. "For a genius who claims he is so loyal, you are the worst sort of liar. You won't even entertain the idea much less see how much like you Saki is! Why can't you just admit that he is your son?"

In an instant, Iruka knew he had pushed the jounin too far by questioning his loyalty. The Copy Ninja's single dark eye glowed with an unholy fire that forced Iruka to step back with a single narrowed glare as Kakashi spun back to snap at the brunet.

"Because I'm sterile!" Kakashi roared as he tore his hand out of Iruka's grip, only realizing what he had all but screamed when he saw the anger wash off of Iruka's face as though he had been doused in ice water. In its place was a stunned expression that made Kakashi's chest do a strange flip. From the shock in Iruka's features, it was obvious he had never once thought sterility could be Kakashi's reasoning.

Kakashi's very stomach plummeted as he saw Iruka shake his head in disbelief. It was as though his body had momentarily turned to stone – though ice would have been a better analogy from the cold shiver that ran through the jounin. Kakashi stepped back, slowly moving closer to the door, his hand blindly reaching for the doorknob, unable to tear his gaze from Iruka's shocked expression.

"Happy now?" Kakashi asked quietly, his tone laced with the pain he had hidden for the past sixteen years as he tried to quash any thoughts of one day having a family. Without waiting for a response from Iruka, he proceeded to storm out of the apartment. He would not be able to stand it if Iruka showed him a moment of the pity Kakashi dreaded.

Iruka stared dumbly at the door as it slammed behind Kakashi. He had no idea how long he stood there, his gaze focused on the wood grain as though it would somehow help him make sense of Kakashi's statement. It could have been seconds – or it could have been hours. Iruka had no way of knowing.

Sterile?

Kakashi was sterile? That couldn't be right. Kakashi was Saki's father – he was the only person Iruka slept with while he was a woman. He was the only person who could have possibly impregnated him. But…how could Kakashi be sterile?

Iruka found himself stumbling backwards in surprise, somehow making his way to the living room and not realizing it until he was sitting down on the couch. Running a hand through his hair, Iruka replayed their argument in his mind, but he couldn't make sense of it. Kakashi couldn't be sterile. But his inability to have children…it fit so well. That flicker of pain Iruka had seen when he first told the jounin about his pregnancy. The close bond Kakashi formed with Saki – as though he was trying to be a second father to the baby, but never thought he could be Saki's biological father. Kakashi really believed there was no way Saki could be his son. And, now knowing the jounin's reason, Iruka found himself questioning just how the hell he had a son sleeping in the other room.

"I'm amazed you got that out of him." Iruka all but screamed at the gruff voice that came from his side. Jumping back, Iruka very nearly had a heart attack until he saw Pakkun sitting back on his haunches and then recalled that the pug had been sleeping on the couch with his master and Saki just a little while ago.

"It can't be…" Iruka whispered as he held his head in his hands.

"I'd like to agree with you, Iruka-sensei. When I first met Sakumo, I thought he looked like Kakashi had as a child. But it might have been wishful thinking. Kakashi has been unable to have children for over fifteen years. It is still a sore subject with him, though he has never admitted it to anyone other than the pack," Pakkun divulged, knowing Kakashi was going to probably kill him later for being so open with the brunet, but the teacher deserved to know. That and Pakkun desperately needed to know more about Iruka. Why did Iruka care so much about Kakashi claiming Saki as his own? Also, he had to figure out why Iruka was, for some reason, marked by Kakashi. Pakkun could feel his master's chakra coming from the teacher and, other than a seal or some other jutsu, there was no logical reason for it.

"But he has to be Saki's father…" Iruka said to himself, though he knew Pakkun could clearly hear him with his sensitive ears. Glancing at the pug out of the corner of his eye, Iruka watched as Pakkun shook his head. And, without thinking, Iruka continued, "Kakashi was the only one I slept with-" Iruka quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, praying the small pug did not hear, but from the wide-eyed stare the dog was giving him, he was not that lucky.

Under different circumstances, Iruka might have laughed at the dog's comic expression of shock.

That was no way to otherwise interpret Iruka's Freudian slip. But that did not mean that it made any sense to the pug as he stared, wide-eyed, at Iruka. "_You_? _You_ slept with Kakashi?" Pakkun did not know how he made his tongue work, much less pull his jaw up off the floor. Well, that explained the seal…but Pakkun was quite certain humans worked the same as dogs. Females became pregnant – females had babies. Wasn't that how it worked with most creatures? Then what the hell did that make Umino Iruka…or was it really Umino Keiko?

"Please don't tell him!" Iruka begged as he slid off the couch and got on his knees in front of the amazed ninken. "It was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't mean for things to turn out this way! I mean, how was I supposed to know I could get pregnant?"

Pakkun watched in amazement as Iruka's eyes filled with unshed tears. Could it be possible that this human male had actually done the impossible and given Kakashi a child? Oddly enough, Pakkun had seen stranger things – namely Gai-related events – but it all seemed so far-fetched. First off, was Iruka male or female? And no matter his real gender, he had the best damn henge in the world if he could trick Hatake Kakashi!

"I won't tell him right now, but you better find a way to do so and soon. Kakashi will not be happy if he finds out some other way," Pakkun said, both threatening and reassuring the brunet. He knew he would keep Iruka's secret from Kakashi as long as he could, but he could not lie to the rest of the ninken and it was only a matter of time before Bull or someone else slipped up and told Kakashi. And Kakashi would most certainly not be too happy to find out that the "woman" he claimed to have loved just happened to have faked her own death and also lied about her identity when they first met. Then there was the matter of, just possibly, giving him a child that Kakashi had rejected because he no longer believed in miracles.

XXX

Kakashi leaned against the edge of the crib, watching Saki sleep. He was surprised the window was open tonight after his argument with Iruka. Then again, it was a little warm outside, so it might not have been Iruka's way of inviting him in, but keeping the nursery a comfortable temperature. Iruka probably had no idea that he came to watch Saki sleep, even after all these months.

After he had blown up at Iruka, Kakashi had found himself at the memorial, where he had simply sat for hours. So caught up in his thoughts, it was nearly midnight before he realized that he had not come to any definite conclusions concerning his relationship with Iruka or how he should apologize to the brunet for snapping at him. No matter how much Iruka pushed him, he shouldn't have yelled. All Iruka had wanted to know was why he was so certain Saki wasn't his son.

"I wish things were different," Kakashi whispered softly as he gently brushed his fingers across Saki's forehead. Had there even been a remote possibility Saki was his child, he would have been the happiest man alive. But there wasn't. Impossible was impossible, no matter how many other doctors he had gone to after he had been injured. There were only so many ways a medic could put it as they broke it to him that he was infertile.

He had thought he could live with it. He had given up a dream of his to protect his village. It was what any shinobi would have done. But sometimes he could not help but wonder if the price was worth it. Other shinobi gave their lives or the lives of their loved ones in the name of duty. It was what all shinobi had to be prepared to do. And Kakashi was, if nothing else, a loyal shinobi. Yet, as he watched Saki sleep, he knew that this time, the cost was far more than he had been willing to pay.

It had been a year to the day since he slept with Keiko. Kakashi had not realized that until he had thought back of the one greatest night of his life. If there was any kind of merciful god, they would have let him go back and change things. He would have happily taken Keiko into his arms when she told him about her pregnancy instead of horrifying her with his callousness. The realization that he had told her to have an abortion caused bile to rise in his throat. A world without Saki; a painful silence where the baby's joyous laughter and incomprehensible babbling should have been, lonely nights without anything to do other than get drunk and pretend that he was well-adjusted and just like everyone else. What reason to live did he have before Saki? The little baby had become such an important part of his life that Kakashi could not even remember why he had continued fighting for all those years. Now, he had a reason to fight, to live, and to become a better person. It was so that he could protect Saki from any harm; it was the hope of hearing his laughter once again, to feel his tiny hands wrap around Kakashi's finger with such strength, to see the look in his eyes when he studied Kakashi's face.

Had he had the chance to change the past, he would have done things very differently. He would have watched Keiko grow heavy with a child that, though not his by blood, would have been his in every way that mattered. Every night, he would have held her, greedily feeling her abdomen for just a single kick from Saki, knowing that no matter how many times he felt the baby, he would never get enough. He would never get over the wonder of feeling a life grow within her.

But life was a bitch, and there was apparently no such thing as god or, if there was, he or she was one vindictive bastard.

So instead of further pitying himself, Kakashi had done the one thing that made sense to him. He put the ghost of Keiko to rest and with her, his regrets. He finally realized that he would never stop loving her, but he could not throw his life away on what could have been. Instead, he thought of what he wanted for his future. The more Kakashi thought about it, the more surprised he grew about his insight. He could never have had a life with her and, the more he thought about it, the less he felt like he would have found with her what he had with Iruka. He hardly knew the woman who had changed his life – but he knew Iruka better than he knew himself. And, though the thought of a future with Keiko was a fuzzy thing, even had she lived, the thought of spending months…years with Iruka was something Kakashi could easily picture. And he wanted it with every fiber of his being. He had never thought he would have the chance to watch Saki as something other than a family friend or a nightly visitor. He had the opportunity to grow old with such a vibrant and compassionate person at his side. Iruka had offered him all of that, and Kakashi had been an idiot to not have accepted it weeks ago. If the teacher had not changed his mind after their fight tonight, Kakashi would gladly take the chance of having that future. And it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi spun around at the sound of Iruka's voice behind him, his hand going to his kunai pouch out of instinct, but the ability to stop himself from attacking the brunet came from the months of getting to know Iruka. Settling for a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Kakashi dropped his hand to his side, but the movement was not missed by Iruka, who flushed in shame.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept pushing you earlier," Iruka added quietly as he turned to go back to his bedroom. He had just nearly been attacked by Kakashi. It was obvious the jounin didn't want him around. Hell, if Iruka had been in Kakashi's place, he might have actually gone through with it and thrown the blade.

"Don't!" Kakashi said quickly, unconsciously raising his hand as though to stop Iruka from leaving, even though knowing, somewhere in the logical part of his mind, that Iruka was far out of reach. But when had he ever been rational when it came to Iruka? Kakashi did not care that his renowned logic and calm, collected thoughts fled from mind whenever Iruka was around. For once, he let his emotions take a hold of him.

He could read Iruka's body language better than anyone else he knew – so he could feel the jab of self-disgust at causing Iruka a moment of pain. He never meant to hurt Iruka; he never meant to, even for an instant, talk to Iruka as though he was no longer the closest friend he had. He had just been caught by surprise by his own emotional response to Iruka's questions. He had acted on the instincts that had saved his life in other situations and snapped. But Iruka was not some unknown enemy. Before him stood the one person Kakashi was able to bring himself to admit his inadequacies to. It may have been in a moment of uncontrollable anger that he had snapped at him, but Kakashi could not find it in himself to feel any different about Iruka for pushing him into explaining himself. Maybe it was because, sooner or later, he would have told Iruka anyway. Because, of all the people he respected, cared about, and otherwise felt some kind of relationship to, before him stood the one person he trusted above all others. It had taken an entire night in front of the memorial to realize that and, now that he knew just how deeply he felt for Iruka, Kakashi could not help but wonder just how long he had been blind to his own feelings.

"I-I mean…" Kakashi dropped his hand quickly, realizing how much of an idiot he must look like to Iruka. Indecisive, irresponsible, and now, to top things off, acting like some kind of lovesick moron from one of his smutty novels. "I didn't mean…"

With just a single, small smile, Kakashi knew the brunet had forgiven him as though he was accustomed to friends blowing up at him and nearly pulling a blade on him. In that moment, something changed in Kakashi and his chest tightened at the realization Iruka would forgive him for just about anything. Iruka trusted him, respected him, but there was something more to it and, as Kakashi watched Iruka's cheeks take on a pink tinge, he understood Iruka's earlier anger. Iruka cared for him deeply. Whether or not that feeling could be called love did not make a difference to the jounin. His heart tightened all the same.

Iruka gestured for Kakashi to come with him and the jounin, with one final glance down at the sleeping infant, followed Iruka into the brunet's room. As soon as he stepped from Saki's pastel nursery into the dark interior of Iruka's bedroom, Kakashi could feel the change in atmosphere. Or at least his cock did as his eyes scanned the room, finally landing Iruka's bed. Of all the things in the room, the only thing that was messy was the bed and its rumpled sheets that suggested Iruka had not been sleeping well tonight.

Oh, if Kakashi had a choice in the matter, those sheets would be much more mussed by morning and Iruka would have a reason to not sleep through the night.

Kakashi all but jumped back in surprise when Iruka moved back into his line of sight. For a moment, he had forgotten the teacher was even in the room; his mind was so preoccupied with trying to decide what he would do to Iruka first if he had the opportunity. Blinking a few times, Kakashi watched as Iruka climbed onto the bed and gracefully folded his legs underneath himself. No one, not even a shinobi, should have the kind of sinewy elegance that made Kakashi softly groan in desire. Iruka was a walking wet dream, and his obliviousness to his own natural sensuality made him all the sexier.

"I…I didn't mean to push you before. I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know. Only a few medics in the world know and they wouldn't tell anyone," Kakashi quickly pointed out as he moved to lean against the closest wall, keeping a safe distance from the brunet because, if he got close enough to touch Iruka, he might just lose what little control he had left.

Kakashi kept his eyes trained on the floor, knowing that if he looked at the brunet, Iruka would see the desire he felt. Not even a mask and a crooked hitai ate covering up three quarters of his face was enough of a disguise to hide his emotion when it came to Iruka.

"Why do I have the feeling you threatened them?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow, finding it difficult to ignore the pink tinge creep up from underneath Kakashi's mask. The jounin shifted uncomfortably against the wall, obviously unaccustomed to speaking about a secret, personal matter so openly. If it had been something less serious, Iruka would have made a joke, but this was most certainly the wrong time to be amused at Kakashi's discomfort. Instead of finding pleasure in his friend's situation, Iruka tried to put himself in the tall man's place. Learning as a teenager that he had next to no chance of fathering a child – it was a fate Iruka would have never wished on anyone, much less someone as caring as Kakashi. If anyone deserved to be a father, it was Kakashi.

Kakashi ran his hands up his arms as a means to distract himself from Iruka because, if he let his mind wander too far down the slippery path it had started on, he would find himself joining the brunet on that bed whether or not Iruka invited him. The fact Iruka had yet to show him a moment of pity just made the brunet more desirable – if that was even possible.

"I was injured on a mission when I was seventeen. It was my last mission as ANBU – after that, I couldn't…" Kakashi trailed off, unsure how to explain himself. Would Iruka understand if he said he went through a selfish phase after he found out about his sterility? That, in the same breath as damning Konoha for taking away the only thing he had to look forward to some day, he had promised to sleep with every available woman in the village until he proved the medics wrong? Would Iruka be able to appreciate the fact that, somehow, Kakashi had returned to sanity and went back on missions despite everything he lost? But he refused to don his mask ever again. It was just too much to go back to his old life as though nothing had changed when in fact, everything was different.

Glancing up at Iruka, Kakashi took a deep breath and somehow found the words he was looking for. "They said it was impossible for me to have children. I didn't believe them and, immature idiot that I was, set out to prove they were wrong. I'm sure you heard about my reputation." At those words, Iruka flushed a bright crimson that answered Kakashi's questioning statement with a resounding, unspoken yes. "I slept with every woman I could. I took chances that, looking back on it, were not only reckless, but dangerous. I never used a condom – just one…that's all I needed…just one pregnancy to show the medics I wasn't sterile. I didn't care who the woman was. I just wanted...the chance to hope for a real family one day."

Iruka listened in stunned silence. He had never considered Kakashi's years of sleeping through the village's female population as something other than the actions of a chronically horny jounin who was made for pleasure. Did Kakashi even enjoy himself? From the tone of his voice, probably not; he probably saw each act of intercourse as another mission. And felt the same disappointment when he was unsuccessful each and every time. He had never failed a mission that had been important for the safety of the village, but his personal life was in shambles because he could never succeed in his self-imposed mission of becoming a father.

"_Years_…years I lived like that…but not even one glimmer of hope. After so long, I couldn't keep pretending that I was perfectly fine. A couple years ago, I just gave up," Kakashi admitted, his voice filled with the exhaustion and defeat that he must have felt every day since he realized his infertility was one thing that no amount of training or inborn skills could overcome.

Iruka nodded his head at Kakashi's words – so that would explain the jounin's seemingly sudden turn from heterosexual sexual fantasy to the man who was everyone's wet dream. Male, female, multiple partners – Kakashi had more than just a reputation. He was a legend larger than the Hokage monument. Some called him promiscuous or one lucky bastard – others rightfully called him a man-whore, though never to the famed jounin's face out of fear of what the man would do to them. "Pakkun and the pack were worried about me, so they went behind my back and signed me up to take on a genin team…they thought I'd be content training kids…"

Iruka found himself biting his lip at that admission. In all his years since graduating Naruto, he wondered why Hatake Kakashi, of all people, chose to take on a team. It had been Pakkun's well-intentioned attempt at substituting pre-teens for a child Kakashi thought he would never have. If he did not strangle the meddling pug for sticking three teens with an emotionally-compromised jounin who knew nothing about children, Iruka might just have to hug him for being such a loving canine that he would do anything to help his master get through a difficult time in his life.

"Don't get me wrong – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura mean a great deal to me…but…"

"They aren't your children," Iruka finished for him with a shrug, understanding completely. How could he not know that same feeling when he had taught students for so many years, but he had only two children who became his entire life? He had thought raising Naruto would have been enough. Yet, with only ten years separating them, Naruto was more his brother than his son, and Iruka had somehow forgotten that small fact until Saki came along. From the first moment he first felt Saki kick him, he had known that nothing could compare to having a child of his own.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed weakly as he studied Iruka. Watching the brunet closely, Kakashi remembered Iruka's own past. Raising the Kyuubi's container as his brother could not have been easy, but despite having Naruto around, Iruka was alone. He was not one for long-term relationships either, but his past was, by far, much less debauched than Kakashi's. Then he had his cousin's newborn child dumped in his lap and was now raising Saki as his own son. Kakashi knew that Iruka had adopted Saki more than just legally. In Iruka's mind and in his heart, Saki was his child.

Kakashi wished he could openly admit that he felt the same way towards Saki.

Iruka watched the emotion plaguing Kakashi's visible eye and, as he recognized the feelings in that dark eye, his stomach did a flip. Slowly, he unfolded his legs and slid off of the mattress. Iruka had no idea what he was going to do; all he was sure of was that he had to be closer to the jounin who was now looking at him with a mixture of envy and desire.

"When I was a teen, I thought it was that I wanted someone to carry on my family's name," Kakashi admitted quietly as he looked down at the floor. Trying to sort through his own feelings was not something the jounin was accustomed to, but as Iruka approached him, he knew that it was far past time he let himself be selfish for a moment. It was about time he thought of himself and what he wanted instead of what was best for the rest of the village. And all he wanted was the life Iruka had so selflessly offered him. "Now…" He started out, trailing off as Iruka moved to stand in front of him. He could see the teacher's bare feet, but Kakashi could not muster up the courage to look up into the brunet's face. He was terrified that he would find pity in Iruka's features. Instead, he kept his gaze entirely focused on the floor as he continued, "Now, I know it has nothing to do with the Hatake name…it's because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life."

Kakashi would have continued to stare at the floor until he burned a hole through the hardwood, but Iruka's gentle, warm touch at his jaw forced him to raise his gaze. As the brunet tilted his head up, Kakashi found his face cradled by a pair of hands that were powerful, but right now, were capable of the softest caress the jounin had ever experienced.

"Baka…" Iruka whispered as he forced Kakashi to look him in the eye. At this close distance, Iruka did not have to wonder about Kakashi's emotions. They shone as clearly in Kakashi's single eye as they had rung in his sincere words. Brushing his thumbs against Kakashi's masked cheeks, Iruka could not stop the corners of his lips tilting up as he realized just how much this man must care for him to speak so openly. Knowing that, Iruka could not stop himself from offering up the one statement that he somehow knew would change his entire life. "You aren't alone. You have Saki and me – if you want us."

Disbelief flooded through him as he realized Iruka had not changed his mind. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as he searched Iruka's face for something – anything – that would make logical sense. All he needed was a rational reason for Iruka to _want _him in his and Saki's lives. But the warmth in Iruka's eyes and the hesitance in his smile did not appeal to Kakashi's renowned rationality, but the jounin's heart. Kakashi, for the first time in his life, did not recall that he was supposed to be a strategic genius, a famous shinobi, or any of the countless other titles he had accumulated over the years. All that mattered right now was he was a man whose heart pounded as he stared into compassionate brown eyes and whose tongue lost all of its confidence in the presence of that beautiful smile. The only thing Kakashi could say as he bowed his head was the one answer both men most wanted to hear.

"Oh, I want."

XXX

Authoress: *fans herself frantically* HOT DAMN! *faints* *revives self* Now, because of FFN finally following their ratings...I had to **remove the ensuing lemon** (I apologize...). But, for those of you who are like me and perverts to the very end, please go to adult FFN (same user name, same story title, same chapter number...)! I'd give the link, but FFN doesn't like links and keeps messing them up...but I am moving all my stories over in their unedited glory so that FFN can't boot me off! Yosh!


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Kakashi could not hide the grin stretching across his face as he brushed his fingers against Iruka's bare hip. His brunet's skin was impossibly smooth and warm, radiating enough heat that it was almost unbearably hot – almost. At the moment, it could be sweltering and Kakashi would still continue to spoon his lover if for no other reason than it gave him the chance to nuzzle his nose against the side of Iruka's neck as he listened to his brunet sleep.

Pressing his lips against Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi had to remind himself that he had promised to let Iruka sleep for at least a little while. After keeping his brunet up until the sun was rising, showing Iruka many, many times over that he was Kakashi's, it was the least the jounin could do. Iruka made an adorable snuffling sound as he moved in his sleep, turning so that he was facing Kakashi. The jounin watched in amusement as Iruka's scarred nose wrinkled as though he somehow knew that Kakashi's mind was starting down that dark pathway that resulted in hours of pleasure and sleep deprivation.

Iruka brought one hand up to Kakashi's chest, his fingers coming to rest over the jounin's heart. Kakashi could not help but be oddly touched by his lover's unconscious gesture. Then, Iruka smiled in his sleep and let out a sigh that suspiciously sounded like "Kakashi". The jounin felt a strange tightness in his chest as he studied Iruka's peaceful expression.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi brushed his lips against the tip of Iruka's nose. In response, Iruka wiggled his nose, but remained unconscious. With a gentleness he did not know he possessed, Kakashi shifted Iruka so that he could pull his arm out from underneath his brunet. Iruka did not seem to be roused by the slight movement, so Kakashi took his chances and slipped out of bed.

As reluctant as he was to leave Iruka's warm embrace, he had to. He had become so accustomed to Saki's schedule and every sound the baby made that he knew Saki was getting ready to wake up. Already, Kakashi heard soft, telling whimpers from a little white walkie-talkie that was sitting on Iruka's nightstand. And, though he had quite a few questions concerning that little bit of technology and Iruka's supposed ignorance about his nightly visits, he was not about to rudely jar Iruka awake with the cries of a baby. No – for the first time, Kakashi could be the one there when Saki woke up in the morning. That reward was just enough to get him to slip from the room.

Kakashi made his way towards Saki's crib and, when he saw the baby sucking in air – preparing for a loud cry – he quickly plucked him out of the crib. Instantly, any threat of Saki screaming disappeared as the baby froze mid-inhale, his eyes widening as he stared at Kakashi. If Saki was a little older, Kakashi would have sworn he could see the gears working in the little boy's head as he tried to figure out why his babysitter was here this early in the morning.

Saki let out a surprised squeak, followed by the most excited giggle Kakashi had ever had the luck to hear. Grinning, Kakashi shifted the baby in his arms and Saki instantly went to playing with the end of his nose, those tiny hands touching every inch of his uncharacteristically bare face. It was not the first time he had been unmasked in front of the baby, but this was certainly the first time Saki had gotten to see his entire face this early in the morning.

With that, Kakashi made his way through the apartment. Focusing his attention on Saki, he moved out of instinct as he started warming up a bottle of milk. It took no more than a few minutes and a quick check of the temperature of the milk on his wrist for Kakashi to prepare the bottle. Shifting Saki in his arms, he started feeding the little brunet as he meandered across the apartment once again and made his way back into Iruka's bedroom.

Once he reached the small room, Kakashi leaned against the doorframe, easily cradling Saki in his other arm. Kakashi listened as the baby happily sucked his bottle down with gusto, making the cutest sounds. But right now, his eyes were on his sleeping lover.

Suddenly, Iruka bolted up as though he had been shocked awake. For a few moments, he glanced around the room in utter confusion until his gaze finally settled on Kakashi and Saki. Kakashi could not help but chuckle at the brunet's mussed hair – it looked as though birds were about to build their nest. But Kakashi had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

Iruka blinked blearily, still obviously half awake because it took him several seconds to recall why it was understandable Kakashi was leaning against his bedroom door, showing off his entire body, other than a concession to modesty in the form of a tight pair of black boxers. And then there was the look in Kakashi's mismatched eyes as the jounin pushed off the doorframe, moving across the floor with a predatory grace. Had it not been for the tiny baby cuddled against Kakashi's bare chest, Iruka might have felt a moment of worry.

He had the feeling that it would take years to completely recover from the absolutely fantastic night he had had. And Iruka had no urge to get over it. The slight soreness of his entire body, not simply his aching rear, was a reminder of the best night of his life. It made him remember the now screaming muscles that had been worked beyond the point of exhaustion as Kakashi took him over and over until they passed out.

Iruka then focused his gaze on the rest of Kakashi and his jaw dropped. There was no mistaking the parallel marks that stretched across Kakashi's chest and neck and, recalling last night, Iruka knew there must be far worse ones covering his back and ass. As the jounin moved closer to him, unaware of Iruka's train of thought, Iruka could see the marks much more clearly. The angry red lines were not simply small scratches. Iruka's eyes focused on several marks that had scabbed over while he slept - proof that he had, in fact, drawn blood several times throughout the night. Iruka was never one to inflict pain on his lovers – in fact he was normally downright boring in the bedroom and freely admitted that. But Kakashi had unleashed something in him last night and Iruka had not been in control of himself from the moment Kakashi had said those fateful two words: I want.

"I'm so sorry!" Iruka squeaked, his hand stretching out to brush his fingertips against one of the most painful-looking marks, but froze when he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Don't apologize – I liked it and you know it," the jounin admitted proudly, glancing down at his battle scars from a single night spent in Iruka's company. Damn, he hadn't realized just how many times Iruka had scratched him, not to mention how deeply his brunet had sunk his claws in. Glancing at his more pained shoulder, Kakashi caught a glimpse of a bite mark that would certainty take weeks to heal. The thought of just how uncontrolled Iruka was last night made him smile proudly.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes filled with a mixture of desire and something Iruka dared not to name. Iruka bit his inner cheek as he thought about Kakashi's words. He _liked _it. So he wasn't angry or offended that Iruka had hurt him? It was then that realization dawned on Iruka. Kakashi actually liked a bit of pain. From everything Iruka had come to learn about the silver-haired man, it made an odd amount of sense, but he could not help but wonder just how far Kakashi would let him take that dark fantasy.

Blushing slightly at his own thoughts, Iruka bowed his head, and brought a hand up to run through his hair only to discover his hair was a complete mess. Blushing furiously, Iruka tried to tame his knotted hair, but froze when he heard Kakashi's rumbling laugh.

"Your hair looks fine," Kakashi stated as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against Iruka's. As he sat back, Kakashi watched as Iruka bowed his head, his cheeks turning a deep red that made the scar across his nose stand out. Shifting his gaze downward, Kakashi proudly eyed the love bites that littered Iruka's neck and check. Then, before his brunet realized that he was deliciously naked and only his manhood was covered by the rumpled sheets, Kakashi bent down and brushed his lips against the adorable curve of Iruka's belly.

Iruka let out a squeak that sounded like it should have come from his son from its pitch. Moving quickly, he tugged the sheets up to his neck, trying his best to give Kakashi his best teacher glare. But, judging from the dimples in Kakashi's cheeks, the jounin did not find his glower all too frightening.

Kakashi gently laid a happily cooing Saki down on the bed, placing the baby's now empty bottle on the floor before his moved closer to Iruka. Gently stealing the sheet from Iruka's white-knuckled grasp, Kakashi pulled it back down as he pressed his lips against Iruka's.

Stunned, Iruka could not do anything other than watch as Kakashi sat back and gave him a small smile. There was warmth in Kakashi's features that Iruka had never thought he would see and an affectionate glint to his eyes that sent the brunet's heart pounding.

"Don't hide things from me," Kakashi whispered as he brushed his fingers against Iruka's belly, and then leaned forwards, sliding his fingers to Iruka's back. Touching the knotted tissue that trailed down Iruka's spine, Kakashi pressed his lips against the brunet's cheek. Needless to say, it had been a shock this morning when he caught a glimpse of Iruka's scarred back when his brunet had rolled over in his sleep. He had been nearly asleep when he saw the mark, jolting him awake to the point Kakashi could not have slept if he tried. Thoughts filled his mind, not allowing him to sleep. Who had dared to hurt Iruka? When? Why? Did it still pain him? Most of all, where was the bastard so Kakashi could track him down and kill him?

So, for those few hours he let Iruka sleep, oblivious to the rest of the world, Kakashi had simply laid there, watching him. Slowly, his curiosity, vengeance and worry slipped away as he observed his sleeping lover. From time to time, his fingertips would brush over Iruka's soft skin, each touch his own secretive form of worship - secretive because Iruka could have no idea just how much he meant to Kakashi. It was not simply the amazing sex. Nor was it giving Kakashi the chance to spend time with Saki. It was just not their conversations or Iruka's ability to make him laugh with ease. It was lying next to Iruka as he slept, watching every emotion flicker across his lover's face, feeling every minute shift of his body as Iruka instinctively curled up next to him. It was feeling his chest tighten as he realized that, even in his sleep, Iruka trusted him completely – and perhaps felt more for him than he ever let on.

It may sound like something out of one of his novels, but Kakashi could not help but wonder if it was possible for someone like him to be lucky enough to find love twice.

XXX

Authoress: YAY! FINALLY!


	27. Chapter 24

Authoress: *cackles in glee* I am so glad those two finally got together! Now I can have all kinds of fun! And I apologize for taking so long to put this chapter up on fanfiction. It was meant to go up last week, but with my college graduation and having to pack and whatnot, that didn't happen. But, I can now say that I am a college graduate. Not to mention summa cum laude! Med school, here I come!

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Iruka stretched his arms behind his head as he yawned loudly. His entire chest cried out at the movement, sore from last night's bout in endurance and depraved pleasure. If nothing else, Iruka was getting his exercise in thanks to Kakashi and the man's ravenous sexual appetite.

Slowly, as to not wake said sleeping sex god, Iruka slid out of bed and moved towards his closet. Somehow, in the past three weeks, he and Kakashi had fallen into a perfect schedule. On the days he had classes to teach, he got up early and went to the academy to prepare for the day long before Kakashi or Saki were awake. By the time he got off work, Kakashi and Saki were outside the academy waiting for him. The baby was always sleeping on Kakashi's shoulder, oblivious to the rest of the world as he drooled all over Kakashi's jacket and waking up only an hour or so later when Kakashi and Iruka were making dinner. The jounin did not appear to care that Saki took his afternoon nap on him. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Iruka froze as he passed in front of his full-length mirror and, as he looked at his reflection, wished he had gotten rid of the damn thing long ago. The reflective glass revealed his chubby belly and stretch marks that Kakashi always called adorable. He could only wonder if the jounin had any idea what could have caused those dark lines or the additional weight that any other shinobi would be disgusted by.

Every time he saw the roundness of his belly, his stomach flipped in disgust. How could he keep lying to Kakashi? Yet, every time he opened his mouth, somehow mustering up a flicker of courage, his thoughts were led astray by Kakashi. Either a kiss, a gentle caress – Kakashi had a full arsenal of distractive actions that made Iruka forget for a short while that he had a conscience, unknowingly sabotaging Iruka's attempts at being honest.

He had yet to work up the nerve to sit Kakashi down, demanding his lover not touch him, look at him, or otherwise arouse him in any way, and seriously talk to him about his duplicity. But how could he possibly tell Kakashi that he had been Keiko all along? Things had been going so well between them these past few weeks. A part of Iruka was not ready to ruin things, no matter how sickened he was by his own cowardice.

Iruka touched the stubborn belly fat that refused to go away despite all of his physical activity in the past few weeks and felt repulsed. Not only did his roundness remind him of his lies, but just how much his life had changed in a short period of time. He used to be dedicated to training, but his entire life had been turned upside down by Saki and now Kakashi. He could not fault either male for changing his life – how could he when every day was more than he could have ever asked for? No, he was dismayed by how easy for him it was to push aside his shinobi duties, such as keeping in shape and training daily, to the side.

Closing his eyes, Iruka tried to will away the tears that pricked at his eyes. Being with Kakashi was a dream come true, but lying next to the infamous jounin every night reminded him of his own failings as a shinobi. Iruka had always been sensitive about his position. How could he not when, as a child, he had always felt like a failure? He hadn't been able to save his parents, and he was barely able to pass his classes in the academy afterwards. He had just given up, resorting to jokes and pranks just to get attention. Had it not been for Naruto, he probably would have given up on his dream of becoming a shinobi altogether. But it was the only way he could make ends meet and raise his little brother, so he studied until he was ill. He trained to the point of passing out. And he had continued that dedication to his profession until Saki and Kakashi came along. Now, he had something more important to him than his job.

Iruka took a shaky breath of air, wondering why he was thinking about all of this now. He had a beautiful son and the most wonderful lover he could ask for. But why the hell was Kakashi staying with him? He was pudgy, overly emotional, and otherwise not worthy of the handsome, wonderful jounin that graced his bed. And, worst of all, he was a liar. What else could he call himself when he knowingly withheld information about himself that Kakashi deserved to know?

Suddenly, there were two warm, gentle arms wrapping around his middle. Instinctively, Iruka found himself leaning against Kakashi's strong chest as the jounin pressed a kiss against his shoulder. Just three weeks and already, everything with Kakashi was second nature. Feeling that protective embrace was just as necessary as breathing. And Iruka feared what would happen when he told Kakashi the truth and the impossible task of getting over losing the jounin as not just a lover, but as a friend.

Kakashi had woken up unusually early, sensing something was wrong. He had not been expecting to see Iruka standing still, his eyes closed, and his thick eyelashes glittering with tears. The sight had sent a jolt of pain through him. He thought Iruka was happy, but apparently not.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he tightened his arms around his brunet in a gentle hug. Iruka tilted his head back, resting it against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Iruka mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly and caught a glimpse of the worry in Kakashi's features. Turning his head, he brushed his lips against Kakashi's neck and was rewarded with an instant shiver that travelled throughout his lover's body.

Kakashi bit back a groan as his lover's teeth grazed his sensitive skin. Iruka already had him twisted around his finger – did he really have to show off every chance he got, seducing Kakashi over and over again? Already, his cock started to stiffen, pressing against his lover's beautifully rounded ass. Kakashi could not help but grind his hips against Iruka's, his breath coming out in pants as he recalled last night…and every other night, morning, and afternoon since he had become the luckiest man in the world.

"About what?" Kakashi questioned as he gently took Iruka by the shoulders and turned his lover around. Looking into Iruka's features, he caught a glimpse of weariness that he had never seen before. It was then, in a moment of inspiration that Kakashi understood what was going through his lover's mind. How many times had Iruka been self-conscious despite all Kakashi's assurances that he worshiped his brunet's body? How often did Iruka wonder why Kakashi stayed with him, posing the question in every way possible other than directly? Kakashi knew Iruka had thought himself subtle in his queries, but the jounin was known as a genius for a reason. Iruka asked jokingly why he got stuck with a pervert like Kakashi. He wondered aloud where Kakashi got the patience to deal with him and Saki instead of running in the other direction. He still was uncomfortable with exposing himself with the lights on.

"Iruka, I know you're wondering about something, so ask me," Kakashi demanded quietly as he looked directly into Iruka's eyes, knowing his bi-colored gaze was disconcerting to most, but Iruka looked back at him unflinchingly. It was just another thing he loved about his brunet.

"Why me?" Iruka replied softly as his eyes softened, his voice holding confusion and uncertainty unlike anything Kakashi had ever heard before. Tears silently slipped from his lover's dark eyes as Kakashi found himself shaking his head. Kakashi had never thought Iruka would feel the inadequacy that was so visible in his features now. Unworthiness – there was no other way to place the sentiment Kakashi could read in his lover's eyes. It sent a stab of pain through the jounin's chest as he realized that Iruka had been bottling up these emotions since they started seeing each other. "I'm nothing special…I'm just a fat chuunin and you're…_you._"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at those words, shaking his head in disbelief. Is that how Iruka really felt? No wonder he was always asking those bizarre questions about why Kakashi remained with him. "For a teacher, you're an idiot," Kakashi stated as he took a step back, holding Iruka's shoulders firmly so his brunet could not turn away as he slowly trailed his eyes across every inch of his beautifully bronzed skin. Despite the severity of their conversation, his cock rose to attention just from the sight of Iruka.

"W-What?" Iruka asked as he blushed furiously, unable to keep his eyes off of Kakashi's swelling member. The man was insatiable! And Kakashi's lustful looks, slowly sliding up and down his body, seared Iruka's very skin as he tried to ignore his own immediate response to Kakashi's lingering gaze. Damn it, every time he tried being honest, Kakashi did this to him!

Kakashi moved quickly, gripping Iruka's wrist, and brought his lover's hand to his erection. Even as Iruka's fingers brushed against his cock, Kakashi groaned appreciatively, almost forgetting the point of having Iruka touch him. Before he was too stupefied by his desire for his lover, Kakashi spoke. "_This_ is proof of how special you are, baka. Just looking at you makes me hard. You know my reputation for becoming bored with lovers quickly – but you're different. No matter how many times I have you…it isn't enough. But it's more than just sex between us and you know it. I-I can't wait for you to come home, just so I can spend time with you."

Kakashi hadn't meant to make today the day of declarations, but the tears in Iruka's eyes dissolved any reserves he had towards opening up towards his brunet. How else could Kakashi convince Iruka that he meant the world to him? "I could care less about you weighing a few extra pounds. If it means that much to you, I'll wake up earlier and train with you. If you feel uncomfortable about being a chuunin, I'll help you prepare for the jounin exams. I'll do anything to make you comfortable with this…with us. I just want to be with you."

Iruka felt his cheeks burn at Kakashi's words. Whatever he had been expecting Kakashi to say, it had certainly not been this. And, as Kakashi continued speaking, Iruka felt a new wave of tears come to his eyes. Why did Kakashi have to be so wonderful that Iruka felt completely wretched when he thought about his secret? He still had to ask, "but why _me_?" Of all the countless people in the world, why was Kakashi choosing him?

Kakashi stepped towards Iruka again, pulling his lover flush against his body as he traced one of Iruka's cheeks with the gentlest of touches. "Because you're _you_. You're smart, funny, compassionate, and the most trusting and sincere person I've ever met. You gave me the chance to spend time with Saki." Kakashi took a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heart, preparing to say words he had only said to one person, but saying it to it to someone he felt it towards was completely different than admitting it to Pakkun. His heart sped up, and Kakashi broke out in a cold sweat as he started to worry how Iruka would take his declaration. Swallowing heavily, he admitted the one thing he had known since he had first made love to Iruka.

"Most of all because I love you."

Iruka froze, his mind blanking at those three beautiful words he had never expected to hear come from Kakashi. The disbelief must have showed in his features because Kakashi tilted his head up so he had to stare into his lover's mismatched eyes. The warmth he saw in those eyes told him that Kakashi was telling the truth. Kakashi _loved_ him.

As that seemingly impossible fact finally hit Iruka, his knees buckled, swooning like he was some kind simpering girl from one of Kakashi's smutty novels. The next thing he knew, he was in Kakashi's arms, his cheek pressed against his lover's warm chest, and the jounin was striding across the room, carrying him with ease as though Iruka weighed no more than a feather.

Gently, Kakashi laid Iruka down on the bed, his heart racing and his breath coming in ragged gasps as he wondered how Iruka was taking his declaration of love. Fainting certainly had not been an expected response, but he could only hope that it was a good thing. Kakashi gulped heavily as he watched Iruka's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. Slowly, Iruka's eyes opened and the jounin found himself falling in love with him all over again.

"_You_ love _me_?" Iruka squeaked softly, still a little dazed at Kakashi's words. Even in his wildest dreams, he had never even hoped for Kakashi to fall in love with him. Like him, certainly. Lust after him, most definitely. But love? Iruka had not thought he could be this happy as his heart felt like it was about to burst with joy. "You _love _me?" he repeated, trying the words out on his tongue, rewarding himself with a giddy rush of pleasure. Only to have it quashed by the memory of seducing Kakashi over a year ago as a woman. Would Kakashi still love him if he knew the full truth?

"Yes, so would you stop acting like I just told you Naruto has sworn off ramen?" Kakashi asked, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips. Despite Iruka's disbelief-laced questions, he could feel the joy radiating from every inch of his lover. And then there was a flicker of trepidation in Iruka's eyes. "And I'll keep saying it until you believe me," he added in response to Iruka's odd display of emotion as he moved, pressing a kiss against his lover's lips.

"I love you," he said quietly as he moved, his lips brushing against Iruka's scarred nose. "I love you," he repeated before grazing his teeth against his brunet's earlobe. With every soft repetition, he slid down Iruka's beautiful body, kissing each and every inch of Iruka's bronzed skin.

Iruka could only moan softly at Kakashi's words and equally adoring kisses and touches. Again, his flicker of courage dissolved under his lover's ministrations. For the moment, his worries about Kakashi's reaction to his lies temporarily fell to the wayside as his lover kissed him, proving with his lips, his touch – his entire body – that he had spoken the truth when he said he loved Iruka.

Needless to say, Iruka called out sick that day though he had never felt better in his life.

XXX

Iruka panted heavily, bowing so that he could rest his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes, though Iruka hardly even noticed. He was more focused on the burning heat that raced throughout his entire body. His very muscles trembled, pushed beyond their limit. His throat and lungs felt like they were on fire.

After Kakashi's very physical declarations of love this morning, Iruka had thought he could not possibly be more exhausted – only to learn that there was a whole other level beyond anything he had ever experienced before. And it was called hell.

Damn it, he had agreed to train with Kakashi so he could get rid of his stubborn belly fat, that constant reminder of his web of lies that he had woven to keep his secret safe. He had not thought the man who claimed to love him was going to try to kill him. Kakashi should work for the interrogation squad, the sadistic bastard! Iruka may have had asked for it by having Kakashi help him train. He had not realized his lover had taken that seemingly innocent request as a demand to be run into the ground in a shinobi-style boot camp.

"Are you alright, Iruka?" Kakashi dropped down out of nowhere, kneeling in front of Iruka and peering into his beautiful brunet's face. Iruka simply glared at him, wordlessly stating Kakashi was an idiot for even asking such a question.

"If you wanted to kill me, you should have just stabbed me," Iruka grumbled as he studied Kakashi. The man even had the nerve to not even break a sweat yet! Oooh, if Kakashi wasn't so sweet and loving, Iruka would hate him right now! But it was not Kakashi's fault Iruka was moments away from having a heart attack. He had pushed himself even more than he used to when he _was_ training daily, forgetting that it had been months since he had done any type of training.

It just so happened to be that running for six straight hours and dodging his lover's attacks was just too much for him. Then there was the marathon of depraved sexual pleasures this morning, which only ended when Saki woke up. Iruka had never known he had this much endurance, but even his last reserves had their limits – and he must have exceeded them some time ago. His head was already spinning and his vision darkening. Iruka tried to stand up, but as soon as he straightened his back, his body went numb and, though he felt himself weaving and his legs falling out from underneath him, he could do nothing to stop his descent towards the ground.

XXX

Iruka slowly woke up. Blinking a few times in confusion as he slowly recognized the white ceiling of his bedroom, he furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell just happened? Then he remembered his sadistic boyfriend was helping him train.

Iruka groaned softly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his muscles screaming in agony. Those few that were not instantly cramping at the slow, normally simple movement felt like they were liquefied. He had not felt so crappy since he had gotten food poisoning while he had the flu. He had never let Naruto make him chicken noodle soup since that botched attempt at making him feel better.

"Hey." Iruka looked across the room at his lover's whispered syllable. Seeing Kakashi leaning against the doorway, his bare face holding an emotion that made Iruka's heart tighten painfully. Worry. It was clearly etched in Kakashi's pale features, along with the apology Iruka could all but see forming on his lips.

Before Kakashi got the chance to apologize for something that was really Iruka's own stupidity in pushing himself too far, the brunet spoke. "Don't – you didn't do anything wrong, Kakashi. I'm just not used to training anymore," he admitted quietly as he moved to throw his legs over the side of the bed and get up. He froze, however, when he sensed his lover shift and, in the blink of an eye, Kakashi was standing at the side of the bed, gently touching Iruka's shoulder.

Though Kakashi's touch was no more than a brush of his fingers against Iruka's bare skin, the brunet found it more restrictive than any rope or chain could be. In that single caress, Iruka could feel Kakashi's concern and the breathtaking degree of love he had professed. Was it just this morning that Kakashi had said those three wonderful words? Iruka found it impossible to believe. Kakashi's love for him was the most natural thing Iruka had ever felt.

Kakashi did not say anything, just simply leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Iruka's cheek. Flushing at his lover's sweet gesture, Iruka waited until Kakashi pulled away, his bi-colored gaze searching his face for something.

Kakashi could not help but study Iruka's face. After all the years of putting up with Naruto and Sasuke, he thought he was immune to everything because he had seen it all. He had not, however, experienced the kind of heart-stopping fear that he could feel as his lover passed out this afternoon. And he never wanted to live through those horrible moments again. Dropping to his lover's side, his trembling fingers checking for a pulse and breath, thoughts and questions running though his head until the only thing he knew was that Iruka's beautifully-colored skin should never turn such a pale shade.

At least some of Iruka's color had returned in the past two hours. Though, two hours of unconsciousness was enough to make Kakashi frantic. He was able to rouse Iruka for a few seconds, but it was obvious his lover was exhausted. He doubted Iruka even remembered those few moments. Iruka had been so groggy he had been barely able to even open his eyes.

Had it not been for the fact Kakashi was keeping a close watch on his lover's energy levels and heart rate, he might have been somewhat worried. But everything about Iruka said he was just exhausted, which only made Kakashi feel a sharp stab of self-disgust. How could he forget that Iruka easily did twice as much as him, every day, yet functioned on only an hour or two of sleep, thanks to Kakashi's ravenous desire for him? And Kakashi had stupidly taken him out for a full day of training, somehow letting it slip his conscious thoughts that Iruka had not had the chance to train since Saki was born.

"You should have told me to stop," Kakashi said softly as he brushed his lips against Iruka's bare, perfectly sculpted shoulder. He was so accustomed to working with Naruto, who seemed to have more energy than the rest of the village combined or Sasuke – and that drama queen refused to let his lover outdo him in anything, so he never stopped until he or Naruto passed out. Somehow he had forgotten that not every shinobi had that same reservoir of demonic chakra or the same level of stupidity as his ex-students.

"I'm fine," Iruka stated firmly as he shifted so that he was eye-to-eye with his lover. As soon as he saw that bi-colored gaze, he was washed in self-loathing. Kakashi was still worried about him, obviously blaming himself for Iruka's collapse. How would he act if he knew the reason behind Iruka being out of shape? Would he still have the same level of concern? Or would he have simply left Iruka at the training grounds to fend for himself?

Suddenly, a high-pitched cry rang out through the otherwise silent apartment. Even before it registered in Iruka's head that the sound came both from the tiny white monitor next to his bed as well as the nursery, Kakashi was gone from the room, showing the speed the jounin community was famous for. A flicker of envy ran through Iruka at his lover's abilities, but any thoughts of inadequacy dissipated when the tall shinobi returned. Instead, all he could feel was a tug at his heart as he watched Kakashi carry their softly crying son with such care and gentleness.

With Saki in his arms, Kakashi was no longer just a powerful shinobi or a genius, but a doting father who obviously loved his son. Iruka would have never expected such warmth and kindness from a jounin, much less one of Kakashi's reputation, but before him stood the perfect parent.

In their few weeks together, Kakashi had proven himself, not just to Iruka, but more importantly to Saki.

Already, the baby squealed in joy whenever he saw Kakashi and his cries quieted when he was in the Copy Ninja's arms. He touched the jounin's unmasked face with wonder and curiosity. If it was not for the fact Saki behaved the same way towards Iruka, the brunet might have been jealous of the attention Saki paid Kakashi, but even then, he doubted he would feel anything other than awe.

That and self-disgust.

How could Iruka keep pretending like his relationship with Kakashi was normal, or at least as normal as it could be when the village believed him to be Saki's adoptive father? He had yet to talk with Tsunade about Kakashi's sterility – a part of him unwilling to tell the woman something so personal about his secretive lover, even though she probably already was aware of his medical history. It felt like he would be betraying Kakashi's confidence, no matter what. That and Iruka was unsure he wanted to know just how Saki had come into existence. He had refused to let Tsunade do any tests other than those to make sure his unborn child was healthy. A part of him was afraid to find out just how his pregnancy was possible. And now knowing Kakashi had a very small chance of being Saki's real father – it made Iruka all the more confused. Would that make Iruka both Saki's father and mother? But how could he explain the startling similarities in personalities between Saki and Kakashi?

Taking a steadying breath, Iruka looked up at his lover and son. If nothing else, Kakashi deserved to know the truth – or at least as much of it Iruka himself knew. Knowing Kakashi, though, he would not rest until he had every detail, which meant Tsunade would find out just who Iruka's mystery lover that night had been. It might mean that Kakashi would find out why Iruka had pretended to be a woman as well. It threatened not only their relationship, but Kakashi's opinion of him and the jounin's bond with their son, but Kakashi truly deserved to know. Iruka had dragged his feet far too long.

"K-Kakashi…we have to talk."

Kakashi glanced up from Saki at Iruka's stammer, trying to place the emotion in his lover's voice, but could not understand why his brunet sounded nervous all of a sudden. Seeing the serious look on Iruka's face, he furrowed his eyebrows. If he did not know better, he would wonder if he had aggravated his lover and was about to get a blistering reprimand, but he had done nothing other than go get Saki at the baby's first cry.

Was Iruka wondering about what Kakashi was to Saki? Because the jounin sure as hell had no idea what he was either. Step-father? Uncle? Family friend who happened to screw the daylights out of Saki's father? Titles did not matter to him, though he had to admit he kind of liked the last one if for no other reason than the ideas it gave him. All he knew or cared about was that he loved the two brunets and that nothing short of Iruka kicking him out would make him leave either one of them.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, instinctively shifting the baby's weight in his arm so that Saki could see his father and squeal adorably. Despite his lover's seriousness, Kakashi caught a glimpse of a tiny smile on Iruka's lips. That smile, however, was not as joyful as normal. If anything, it was regretful.

In that instant, Kakashi's heart constricted painfully. Something was definitely wrong, and Kakashi could think of one thing to explain Iruka's sudden change in mood. Iruka was about to give him some bad news – and the first thought he had made him shake his head in disbelief. Was Iruka breaking up with him? What had he done? Was it because he had pushed Iruka too far with training today? What could he do to make it up to Iruka?

Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but all words left him as he felt Saki being thrown into his arms. Instinctively , he cradled the now crying baby against his chest as his shinobi senses went haywire. A powerful chakra filled the room along with the metallic scent of fresh blood, sending Iruka's heart racing. Before Iruka even got the chance to register that he recognized the energy signature, a loud chirping sound rang in his ears.

_Chidori_? Iruka had heard rumors about Kakashi and Sasuke's famed jutsu, but he had never had the opportunity to see, much less hear, it. But the sound was something of legend throughout the shinobi world.

Then, as suddenly as the sound began, it was gone, leaving the room eerily silent. Iruka blinked a few times in confusion over the rapid change of events, his eyes focusing on his lover's back. From Kakashi's stance, it was apparent that, despite dispelling his Chidori, he was still moments away from attacking. His entire body seemed to hum with energy, trembling with barely contained power. It was also devastatingly obvious that the jounin had positioned himself directly in front of Iruka and Saki – either consciously or unconsciously protecting them from their sudden visitor.

Peering over his lover's tense shoulder, Iruka squeaked as he recognized Sasuke – though he had never before seen the Uchiha so placating before. In a different situation, it might have been humorous to see the young man holding his arms up, showing he was unarmed and not preparing to attack, but right now, Iruka knew there was a good reason for it. Kakashi had very nearly attacked – and probably would have seriously harmed, if not outright killed – his friend for no other reason than suddenly popping into the bedroom.

It was then Iruka understood just how tightly wound all jounin were, no matter how calm they looked on the surface. For Kakashi to instinctively prepare to destroy an unexpected person meant he was always on the defense, especially when Iruka and Saki were with him. Even though a small part of him was thrilled by his lover's protectiveness, the rest of Iruka was slightly horrified that responses like that were instinct for Kakashi.

"Shit – don't sneak up on me!" Kakashi snarled as he stood back up from his offensive stance. Even at his worst when he was in ANBU, he never turned on a fellow shinobi unless there was good reason for it. Shaking his hand a few times to get rid of the slight tingling his short-lived Chidori resulted in, the jounin took a better look at his ex-student. And saw that, this time, he had good reason again. The front of Sasuke's ANBU uniform was covered in blood – some of it his own, but obviously not all of it or else he would be unconscious on the floor. His mask was pulled up from his face, though from the missing sections of the bone mask, it was obvious little of his face would have been covered anyways. But the scent of blood, mixed with an overpowering sense of fear, anger – and most of all murderous intent – was what had gotten Kakashi to move so quickly and prepare to kill whoever he thought was threatening his lover and Saki.

Iruka gasped quietly as he saw his brother's face. His pale features – somehow even whiter than normal – gave him a wraithlike appearance that made the brunet's heart race. The speckled pattern of drying blood across his cheeks and lips only made his features all the more frightening. But worst of all were the telling streaks down the sides of his face that could not completely wash away the macabre splatter. Sasuke rarely cried – much less did so openly, but right now, the tall man did not wipe at his wet face or try to hide the telling glistening in his dark eyes. If anything, it seemed as though he did not even notice that he was crying.

"What happened?" Iruka whispered as he stood up, ready to go to Sasuke, but Kakashi's gentle touch stopped him. A single shake of his lover's head was enough for Iruka to hesitate, just long enough for the Uchiha to speak.

"We were ambushed on the way back from Suna. Naruto stayed behind to stall them." Sasuke's words were clipped and painfully precise, as though he could not afford to elaborate without breaking down completely. It was then Iruka remembered that his brothers were on a simple bodyguard mission – or at least one that was supposed to be routine. They had to escort a Suna ambassador to Konoha, who was a large supporter of Tsunade and Gaara's push to unite their villages. Many people were happy for the close relationship, but there were some who still distrusted Suna because of their past.

Those against tying Konoha to Suna must be more than just angry – they would have to have been crazy to attack not simply two of Konoha's best ANBU members, but the Kazekage's own sister, who was moving to Konoha to represent Suna's interests.

"And Temari?" Kakashi asked as he took a quick glance to Iruka, seeing that it had yet to hit his lover that Naruto was left behind.

"Fine – a little shaken up, though," Sasuke replied, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Kakashi merely nodded his head at the comment about the Kazekage's sister being nervous. Rumor had it she would be beginning the next generation of the Sabaku family in less than nine months. Oh, yes, whoever attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and Temari were asking to be destroyed, if not by Sasuke and Kakashi, along with every other Konoha shinobi who loved that blonde ball of energy, then Suna shinobi and the Kazekage himself for threatening Temari and her unborn child.

"A-And Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly as he looked from one jounin to the other, never feeling so utterly helpless in his entire life. He could not think of their unspoken implications – that Naruto was in serious trouble, if not already killed - unless he wanted to break down.

"The rescue team is leaving now," Sasuke replied, his voice devoid of emotion, revealing that his way of coping was to ignore everything until he had his lover back safely in his arms. And, if he could not get that satisfaction, then life would be hell on earth for whoever had a hand in the ambush. An angry Sasuke was a fearsome thing to behold; him avenging his lover's injury, or worse, would put the fear of God into the most calloused of missing nin.

Kakashi did not even have to speak as he turned to Iruka. The brunet simply pressed a gentle kiss against his bare cheek. And it was not until the jounin felt his lover's five-o-clock shadow graze his skin that Kakashi realized his face was even uncovered. He had become all too accustomed to being _himself_ around Iruka and Saki to the point that it felt unnatural to stride across the bedroom to grab his mask and jacket, quickly donning the clothing that everyone associated with him.

Itching at the odd feeling of his once customary mask covering his nose, Kakashi moved back across the room as he strapped on his kunai pouches. Unable to think of anything, feel anything, the jounin stooped to brush a kiss against Saki's forehead. He knew if he allowed himself a moment of worry, he would be overcome by emotion. He would do something stupid and impulsive, like go hunt down the shinobi who dared to attack Iruka's little brother and Sasuke's lover. He would show just how vicious and vindictive he could be towards those who dared to harm a member of his precious family. And he knew that he would frighten Iruka if he showed that dark side of himself that had developed those horrible years he had been ANBU.

"Bring him home, Kakashi," Iruka whispered as his lover's masked lips touched his cheek. Iruka studied Kakashi's covered face as his lover stepped back. He could see the battle being waged to control emotions in Kakashi's Sharingan until the silver-haired man pulled his hitai-ate over his unnatural eye. Suddenly, the fierceness was gone, replaced by a lack of every feeling. The change was so startling, Iruka nearly stumbled back. He had become so familiar with Kakashi's emotion-filled face. He had learned how to read every twitch of Kakashi's long nose and every subtle movement of his lips. He knew just how Kakashi's cheeks turned a mottled pink when he was embarrassed. He had the image of Kakashi's face etched to memory as the corner of his lover's lips quirked up in a seductive smile as his appreciative gaze ran over Iruka's entire body. The brunet could never forget the look of deep pleasure as Kakashi made love to him.

Left now with just one eye to look at for reading his lover's emotions, Iruka could just barely see the tight grasp Kakashi was trying to keep on himself. Gently, he shifted Saki in his arms. The baby, who had at some point quieted when he recognized his uncle as being their visitor, could only stare at Kakashi, obviously fascinated with the change covering three quarters of the jounin's face did. He, too, had grown accustomed to seeing Kakashi's bare face.

The jounin did not say anything in response to Iruka's comment. He just nodded his head and gave Iruka one last kiss on the lips before he was gone. The brunet blinked a few times as the smoke from Kakashi's jutsu cleared and found that his lover and Sasuke both disappeared. Looking down at his son, Iruka found his heart constricting painfully.

He was not as worried for Naruto as he was for Kakashi. His little brother could survive just about any injury – not to mention he was one of the most legendary shinobi in the world because of his strength and skill. He had to be, considering he was next in line for the title of Hokage once Tsunade stepped down. No, Iruka was more concerned about his lover. Kakashi was a man who bled just as easily as Iruka. He was someone who had had a physically trying day, so he was bound to tire faster than other shinobi on the rescue mission.

But, most of all, Iruka was terrified for Kakashi because he loved his stubborn boyfriend. He loved everything about Kakashi, from his corny jokes to that quirk of his lips when he was set on seducing Iruka away from grading papers. He loved the way Kakashi's eyes softened while he watched Saki sleep. But he had never said those three wonderful words to Kakashi. And he would as soon as Kakashi came back. And, with his declaration of love, he would tell Kakashi the complete truth about that one amazing night that changed his life irrevocably.

Iruka knew he would not sleep well until Kakashi came home safe.

XXX

Authoress: Kuku…I can't wait for future chapters! Finally, Iruka will tell Kakashi the truth about Keiko! Thank you, everyone, for your patience with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, ja ne!


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Iruka let out a sigh as he rubbed aching temple. He had long ago given up trying to read the homework he was supposed to be correcting. His eyes were so dry, his vision was blurred to the point he could not make out a single character on the page. He could not remember the last time he had been able to focus on anything more than a few moments, much less retain any of the information his eyes glanced over.

He had tried his hardest. He had put all of his energies towards his classes and Saki, not allowing himself a free moment to think. He could not afford a single second for himself or else he knew he would fall apart. But he could no longer find the energy to ignore what had been trying to break free from his subconscious every waking moment. Drained, Iruka gave up on containing his emotions. He finally lost the battle he had been waging against his concern, fear, pain, and, in many ways, his sanity.

It had been a full two week. Fourteen whole days since he had felt Kakashi's warm arms around him. Fourteen excruciatingly long nights of sleeping alone in his bed, which now seemed too big and cold without Kakashi there beside him. It had been fourteen mornings of waking up and caring for Saki all by himself, taking the baby to classes with him for his students and fellow teachers to fawn over because he had no one he trusted enough to watch his son. He did not even want to consider the possibility of taking off work to watch the baby. It would have only given him more agonizing time alone with his thoughts.

Blinking a few times to relieve the dry burn of his eyes, Iruka threw the math homework down in disgust. He had grown all too dependent on Kakashi in those few weeks of being lovers and, before that, as friends. But hadn't Kakashi felt some of that same dependency as well? Hadn't his lover held onto him as though Iruka were his anchor? Hadn't Kakashi anxiously waited for him to get off of work every day? Hadn't he loved Iruka despite all of his weaknesses and imperfections?

And yet, it had been two weeks. Two entire weeks without a single word about the rescue mission. There were no whispers about the other members of the team, much less of Kakashi. In fact, it seemed like no one even noticed that a number of their village's most elite shinobi were not present. They did not miss Naruto at Ichiraku's or Sasuke at the library. No one wondered where Kakashi could be when they passed a large poster for the new _Icha Icha _movie or why Sakura was not working her normal shift at the hospital.

To everyone else, everything was normal. They went on living their daily lives as though nothing had changed. If only they knew Iruka's entire world was crumbling down around him, and he had no urge to dig himself from the rubble of his shattered heart. Without Saki, Iruka knew he would have already given up and let the terror consume him. But there was only so much the baby could do to raise Iruka's hopes. And, with the baby sleeping through the night for the first time in two weeks, Iruka was finally alone long enough that not even the memory of his son's smiles could keep his fears at bay.

And he finally let his worst fear filter into his conscious thoughts. Could there be a reason Kakashi had yet to return? Was there an explanation for why his lover was not in his arms right now, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead or nuzzling Iruka's neck in that cute way of his? Why was Kakashi not there to coddle Saki or put their son to bed? The love Kakashi obviously had for Saki should have been more than enough reason to come back as swiftly as possible. The ball of lead in the pit of his stomach seemed to grow to painful proportions, forcing Iruka to double over with a gasp as he wondered if something horrible had happened.

Could his fears be founded and something went wrong with the mission for it to be taking this long? Who would be coming back injured? Would one passionate, fiercely loyal, impossibly stubborn, yet very much loved jounin not be coming back at all?

A cry bubbled up from Iruka's chest at that thought, shaking his entire frame. He began understanding what it meant to date a powerful shinobi. What it meant to have a lover who was, not just an ex-ANBU, but one of the most famous and feared shinobi in the world.

Somehow, he found the strength to uncurl himself from his current position, but he could not release his arms from around his middle. It was as though they were all that was left holding him together. Sitting back against the couch cushions, Iruka let out a breath of air that sounded more like a sob. It had never been like this before. He had had a few lovers over the years. He had watched them go on dangerous missions, but he had never worried. Not like this. Not to the point that he overworked himself to the point of passing out each night. It was sleep that did nothing to relieve his exhaustion, but it was blessedly dreamless. Iruka did not know if he could handle vivid dreams of what could be keeping his lover from returning to him.

He worried because he knew Kakashi. He knew that his lover took his promises and loyalties to a degree others would call obsessive or insane. Iruka knew that Kakashi would not return home without Naruto, no matter what condition the rescue team found him in. Iruka was not very worried about Naruto's condition, considering his demonic healing abilities. If, by some horrible twist of fate, the team was met with the worst outcome, Kakashi would not come back until every one of Naruto's killers was torn to shreds.

Iruka did not want to imagine Kakashi capable of such violence, but theirs was a world of death. Their chosen profession was one that bloodied everyone's hands, even Irukas's. He knew better than to think Kakashi revealed his gentle nature to others. Enemies would certainly be met with the fierce side of the jounin that Iruka had only heard of in rumors and stories. Even Kakashi's own friends could not possibly be familiar with the man Iruka had come to care for so deeply. The man who cradled Saki against his chest, cooing as the baby giggled and grabbed for his bare nose or chin. The lover who held Iruka so gingerly in his arms that the brunet did not know a single moment of unease or nightmarish dreams while he was in that secure, protective embrace.

How many people could have possibly seen the love shine in Kakashi's eyes or feel it resonate in his passionate touch? Iruka had been lucky to have that chance – and he would do anything, give anything to have Kakashi back in his arms. To feel his lover's warm breath against his cheek as Kakashi slept. To have those masterful hands weave between his fingers or trail along his skin. To hear Kakashi's deep breaths, rumbling voice and uninhibited laughter. To see Kakashi hold their son, not trying to hide his love and awe he felt every moment he was around Saki.

With nothing left to distract him, Iruka felt the terror stab painfully at him, forcing him to physically wince though he knew in the back of his mind that the agony throughout his entire body was only in his head.

How long was too long? Were two weeks more than enough time to retrieve Naruto? Would he have to wait even longer before someone knew something about the mission? He did not think he could survive another day of not knowing, much less another week or two of this hell.

And Iruka was terrified that he might find out a horrible truth when some news of the mission finally reached him. His lover was the eldest of the rescue team – the one who was at an age most other shinobi started to consider retiring from the field or, at the very least, taking on a genin team or a diplomatic position so that they were not in the dangerous missions where youth and endless energy were all but a requirement. Yet Kakashi took on things people a decade younger than him would reconsider, things that even Naruto would think twice about.

Iruka was frightened that his lover might be a moment too slow in dodging an attack. What if his energy flagged or his chakra was drained in the midst of battle? What happened when he led the entire team, taking on more enemies than he should because he saw himself as responsible for his younger comrades? What happened when Kakashi's emotions got the better of him and he attacked in anger and hatred, which was all but guaranteed considering his enemies were ones who had dared to harm Naruto?

Those what ifs tore at him, shredding his once steely control, as Iruka dropped his head back against the couch. It was then, for the first time in two weeks, that Iruka was alone and had nothing to distract him that his calm exterior crumbled, revealing the terrifying hell he had lived for the past fourteen days. Iruka felt the first scalding tears slide down his cheeks, but he made no attempt to brush them away, much less try to stop from crying.

Where were they? Iruka had not heard anything, not even a whisper. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and others – they were all gone and no one seemed to care. But no one spoke of ANBU missions because no one knew about them, so it was no wonder that it was being kept under wraps that there was a rescue mission sent after an ANBU member that had been left behind.

It was only then Iruka understood why so few ANBU members and other elite shinobi had families. It was that gnawing fear and desperation that was always in the back of his mind, refusing to be completely banished away by sane, logical thoughts. How could an elite shinobi's spouse or children take that same sense of not knowing? Not knowing if they had to get ready for a funeral or a celebration. Not knowing when to expect their missing loved one, or when to start wondering if something went horribly wrong. Were two weeks enough time or would it be months before Tsunade sent out another team?

Was he always going to have to deal with this uncertainty? Would he have to get used to this horrible, painful sense of worry that left him exhausted and sick to his stomach? Iruka had no idea how many of these kinds of missions Kakashi went on. Did he ever take his ANBU mask out of storage?

Iruka could not recall the last time Kakashi was not around since they started dating. He was always in the village. He was always free to watch Saki during the day while Iruka worked. He was there every night to help make dinner and put the baby to bed. And he was there throughout the night, whether he slowly made love to Iruka or was simply there to hold the brunet as they slept.

When did Kakashi go on missions? What kind of missions did he go on – ANBU, reconnaissance, or simpler, safer ones? Did he even go out on missions anymore? The past several weeks with Kakashi told him that the jounin rarely went on missions. But the rumors and legends surrounding his famous lover spoke otherwise.

And those same stories were ones that frightened Iruka all the more. They spoke of a fearless, stubborn shinobi who did not fail. 'Retreat' was not a word in the Copy Ninja's vocabulary, much less an even more debasing term like 'surrender.' He fought to win, to decimate his enemies so completely that the destruction he wrought sent ripples throughout the world. People spoke his name in whispered awe or fear. He was the boogeyman to all those who would harm Konoha or her allies. He was the one missing nin had nightmares about.

And he was the man Iruka had fallen irrevocably in love with.

Iruka had no idea when it happened. All he knew was that he could not imagine a life without Kakashi there, without his lover's perverse giggling or rumbling laughter. He could not think of waking up in Kakashi's warm embrace or falling asleep with Kakashi by his side. He could not picture a future where Saki did not smile in a particular way every time he saw Kakashi, as though he knew what the jounin had still adamantly refused.

The past two weeks had taught Iruka just how important Kakashi had become to him. The past fourteen days had shown him that, no matter how annoying Kakashi could be at times, Iruka could not ask for anything more. All he wanted was Kakashi home safe so that he could tell his lover that he loved him. He wanted to hear his lover's nagging tone when he tried to get Iruka to relax or go to bed early. He just wanted to have a chance to argue a moot point with the genius for no other reason than to butt heads with one of the most intelligent men to exist. He needed to have Kakashi's groping hands touch him, arousing his body though Iruka valiantly tried to fight his response because otherwise he would be late to class again.

Even before the new batch of tears that instantly filled his eyes got a chance to trail down his cheeks, Iruka felt a change in the room. It was as though the temperature had risen by several degrees or an electric current ran though him, singeing his very flesh. The hair on the back of his neck rose and a shiver went down his back as he realized he was no longer alone.

Iruka barely had the chance to turn, much less register the owner of the overpowering presence that was filling the room, before he was ripped from the couch by a pair of powerful arms. The grip was strong enough to bruise, but Iruka did not care. He would gladly be permanently marked if it meant his mind was not playing another trick on him. But he instantly _knew _he was not hallucinating. No dream could be so detailed. The firm chest he was pulled against was perfect, triggering Iruka's memories of wonderful nights spent sprawled across those same muscular planes while he did nothing more than nuzzle against his lover's neck. Then there were other indications that Iruka was not dreaming. He knew those fingers, those muscular arms, and those ragged gasps for air. His hands slid up his lover's powerful chest, feeling his warmth, recognizing the steady beat of his heart. He could feel Kakashi's warm, moist breath against his cheek. Iruka could hear the rasp of his breath. He could all but taste Kakashi's love and desire for him.

"I missed you!"

Iruka could not only hear those hoarse, emotion-filled words, but feel the bob of his lover's Adam's apple against his cheek as he pressed his face against that gloriously smooth neck. He groaned softly at the sound of that deep voice, his cock already hardening as though that sound was the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world. And perhaps it was.

Those same words however caused tears to fall unchecked down his cheeks. For a short while, Iruka had all but convinced himself that he would never hear that beautiful voice again. Pressing his face against his lover's neck, Iruka's tears were quickly soaked up by the vest collar he was crushed against as Kakashi's arms tightened around him.

Before he could say anything in response, Iruka felt warm lips against his own, devouring him with a hunger Iruka had desperately missed. Weaving his fingers into Kakashi's silken hair, Iruka held his lover's head in a firm grip as he angled his face, deepening their kiss. Iruka showed his lover with actions, not words, that Kakashi had been missed as well. And he could only hope that he could show his lover that his love was returned because, at the moment, Iruka did not trust his own voice to even make a sound.

Iruka did not spare more than an instant for the wave of relief that hit him. He could not have let go of Kakashi had his life depended on it. At that moment, he did not care about the tears of joy trekking down his cheeks. His fingers trembled in unrestrained emotion as he realized the wonderful, heart-stopping truth: Kakashi was back in his arms again.

Instinctively, Iruka pressed himself up against his lover, moaning at the feel of Kakashi's warm, hard body as his fingers trailed along every magnificent inch of the jounin. His hands curled into fists around his lover's padded vest, his grip so tight, it was debatable whether or not Iruka would ever let go again. In response, Kakashi crushed him against his chest, his forceful kiss bruising Iruka's lips.

In that demanding kiss, Iruka could feel the range of fierce emotions Kakashi felt. But, above all else, he could taste the jounin's love for him in that single, glorious kiss. He could feel it in the way Kakashi's arms slowly loosened just enough that he could cradle Iruka against him instead of squash him. He could hear it in Kakashi's ragged gasps for air.

Slowly, their heated kiss changed. If Iruka had to describe it, he would say it was filled with curiosity. It was as though Kakashi was searching for something as he reacquainted himself with his lover's mouth. Whatever it was that he was looking for, Kakashi must have found because Iruka could feel the upward curve of his lips as the jounin grinned.

Kakashi let out a hoarse laugh as he released Iruka from his embrace, his fingers sliding up to weave into his brunet's unbound hair. He had sneaked into Iruka's quiet apartment, fully prepared to slip into bed next to his sleeping lover and surprise Iruka when the beautiful brunet woke up in the morning. He had not expected to find Iruka awake, the concern etched in his features tugging at Kakashi's heart in the most unfamiliar of ways. The tears that lined Iruka's face made Kakashi realize that his brunet had been thinking about _him _as he cried. When he left to retrieve Naruto two weeks ago, he had not imagined that Iruka would have spent a moment of worry for him. Why would he? No one else ever had before. The closest he had ever had was his old students, who always expected him to stop by unexpectedly, and they probably would only worry when he did not show up after a month or two.

He had never had a welcome home like this – hell, he had never had anyone _waiting_ for him before.

And, having now experienced it, Kakashi knew he could never go back to those lonely nights of returning home, bruised, battered and bleeding, but only having his shadow for company as he stitched himself back up just so that he could go on his next mission. He could not lose the beautiful man who had cried out of worry for him, who had kissed him as though he had been missing for several months. Pulling back, Kakashi littered his lover's face in kisses, knowing no other way to express the surge of love he had for his wonderful, compassionate brunet.

Iruka felt tears prick his eyes at the gentle caresses of Kakashi's lips against his skin. Unable to stop the onslaught of emotions, a sob caught in his throat, releasing as a pitiful hiccup as he finally let himself look into Kakashi's face. He had never thought he could have missed those bi-colored eyes or the glint of perversion that seemed to be a permanent part of that gaze, but the warmth in Kakashi's eyes was far worse than any lewd glance.

With a sniffle, Iruka's lower lip trembled uncontrollably. Finally, with his lover in his arms, the two weeks of exhaustion and fear hit him at once, shredding any self-control Iruka had left. He fell into Kakashi's arms with a wail, clinging to his lover's neck as he cried as he had been wanting to for the past two hellish weeks.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, bewildered by his lover's reaction, as his arms instinctively went up to curve around Iruka's shaking frame. Yes, he had made Iruka cry when he forced his lover to watch a sappy romance movie one night. He had seen tears in Iruka's eyes when the brunet laughed too hard at something Kakashi or Saki had done. But those were completely different than Iruka's tears now.

He could tell Iruka was not sad; he had seen Iruka's earlier tears and, from the painful tug at his heart, he knew those to be ones he would never want to see in his lover's eyes again. No, these were tears of joy, but were unlike anything he had dealt with before.

"I-I was s-s-so w-worr…worried!" Iruka cried against his lover's neck. Two weeks of not knowing if Kakashi was alive or dead exhausted him to the point Iruka lost the ability to continue speaking, his words coming out only as sobs. All he could do was hold his lover, reassuring himself that Kakashi was home and blessedly unharmed.

Kakashi had had little experience with tears. Saki was one thing, much like Naruto when the blonde came to him with angry tears in his eyes over something Sasuke had done when they were younger. He had dealt with the rare glimmer to Sasuke's eyes as he thought about his family. He had seen Sakura's tears of frustration. But Iruka was crying for _him._ No one, not even his students, had done that before. Able to do little else, Kakashi held his lover, making soft shushing sounds that had always seemed to calm Saki down.

"It's alright, Iruka," he whispered into his lover's hair, knowing now was not the time to mention that their mission had been a dangerous one. There was time later to explain that Naruto and Sasuke, the idiots, had drained their chakra, so both young men were currently in the hospital under observation until they recovered. Sakura was also there, watching her stubborn friends because the rest of the hospital staff was too terrified of the overprotective Uchiha who threatened them all with death when they tried to put Naruto in a different room. Thankfully, Naruto was still unconscious or else he would have similarly scared the medics with his chakra-altered eyes and raspy, demonic voice that was a short-term result of the past two weeks of channeling the Kyuubi's energy.

"Naruto is fine," he added as he pressed his lips against the crown of Iruka's head. He would tell him later, when Iruka was more emotionally stable, that the Kyuubi had taken over for his entire period of captivity so Naruto in fact remembered very little. "Though Sasuke's going to probably be an emotional mess for a couple days – he isn't used to being so…well, physical in public." If Iruka could see Kakashi's face, he would have seen the bright pink tinge to his cheeks as the jounin recalled how Sasuke had been all but thrown to the ground by his demon-controlled uke as soon as they had killed every shinobi in the compound Naruto was being kept in. It would have bordered on rape, but, as the saying went, you couldn't rape the willing.

And, from the sounds everyone on the team heard despite their best attempts to tune out the two reunited lovers, Sasuke was _very_ willing.

Now was not the time to discuss why Sasuke would probably be exhausted for weeks either. Though Kakashi knew he would have to ask the two young men if Naruto was always such a sex-addict or if it was due to the Kyuubi. He'd ask if no other reason than to make the two uncomfortable and force blushes and stammers from Sasuke. The Uchiha deserved it after having to deal with his bad attitude for the week it took to find and save Naruto. Then there was the four-day delay in returning as Naruto took his sweet, depraved time with his seme. And no one was willing to drag the horny, demonic blonde off of his equally possessive lover. Even returning to Konoha was filled with sickeningly sweet embraces and supposedly "private" moments that made the rest of the team twitch and stuff their ears with anything on hand. So what should have been a quick mission turned into two weeks of emotional roller coasters – and Kakashi was going to make Sasuke pay for every uncomfortable moment of it.

"I w-was worried about _y-y-you_!" Iruka stuttered as he hugged his lover's neck, his body trembling from a mixture of powerful emotions. He was relieved, but he was also giddy to the point of being high from joy that his lover had come home in one piece.

Kakashi gently pulled himself from Iruka's grasp, stepping back so that his lover could see him. And, as he felt Iruka's tear-filled eyes trail along his entire body, Kakashi bit back a groan of blinding lust. Even Iruka's most seductive glances did not make him as aroused as the ginger brush of Iruka's fingers as the brunet checked his entire body for injuries.

With a soft gasp, Iruka discovered he had somehow missed Kakashi's condition until now. Looking up and down Kakashi, Iruka could see his lover's uniform was now destined for the trash. There was no repairing the deep gashes through his vest, the tears in his shirt and pants, or the countless burn marks that littered his clothing. Iruka had seen his fair share of shinobi returning home from missions, but seeing Kakashi's destroyed uniform was vastly different.

He could see his lover leaning to one side, obviously favoring his left leg, even though both his legs looked equally injured, judging from the dismal state of Kakashi's black pants. And, though Kakashi's padded jacket hid most of his torso, Iruka could now all but hear that he had broken ribs just by his gasps for air.

"Baka!" Iruka scolded as he glared at his lover, who only gave him a sheepish smile. Before he got the chance to further tell his lover that Kakashi was a stubborn ass who should be at the hospital right now, he saw his lover's tall body weave. Iruka moved without thought, half-helping and half-carrying Kakashi to the couch.

Kakashi's gasps for air were released as agonizing hisses as he shifted on the couch, his hand curling around his middle protectively. Iruka fell to his knees in front of his lover, his hands already starting to glow a faint green. His healing jutsu may not be on par with a medic's, but it had always been sufficient to heal scrapped knees, bruises, broken fingers and other small injuries that seemed to be an inescapable part of childhood. Now, facing his boyfriend's multitude of injuries, Iruka somehow mustered the strength and resolve to at least attempt to heal his wounds.

Before he began healing the jounin's obviously broken ribs, Iruka unzipped Kakashi's jacket and slipped it from his shaking shoulders. Next, Iruka removed his lover's shirt, careful to not press against Kakashi's ribs. As he revealed inch after inch of pale skin, Iruka found himself unable to hold back his gasps of horror. The mottled pattern of purple marks was far worse than Iruka had expected. No amount of his amateur healing could completely heal Kakashi's injuries.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," Kakashi said quietly as he brushed his masked lips against Iruka's cheek. Until mere moments ago, he had somehow forgotten that he had been injured on the mission. First, he had been running on soldier pills and adrenaline, and when he saw Iruka on the couch, waiting for him, he was hit by another rush entirely. He had been so overwhelmed by being back in Iruka's presence that the pain of his wounds were drowned out, all but erased as he held his lover and kissed him as he had been dreaming about for the past two weeks. "Sakura reset the bones and started healing them…" he added as he gingerly ran his fingers along the worst of his ribs, wincing as he felt the stab of pain it sent throughout his entire torso.

"And you didn't let her finish?" Iruka retorted as he looked up into his lover's visible eye, catching a glimpse of the small smile and loving expression that told him the answer to his question. The brunet shook his head in disbelief as he looked at his lover's once alabaster skin, now a painful mixture of purple and red that told Iruka that Kakashi should probably be strapped to a hospital bed, but the jounin would never allow that. So Iruka did the next best thing and began considering which break or cut to start healing first.

"I wanted to get home to you and Saki," Kakashi all but whispered as he brought a hand up to Iruka's cheek, brushing away the tear streak running down the side of his face. From the surprised glance Iruka shot at him, it was obvious the brunet had not even realized he had started crying again. "I missed you two."

"I missed you too, but that isn't reason to ignore your injuries!" Iruka snapped as tears began running unchecked down his face. Recalling the hell his life had been the past two weeks, he found himself crying for a host of reasons. He had never felt so alone or so helpless in those fourteen days that seemed to drag on for an eternity. And, yes, he would have just continued being terrified if Kakashi had gone to the hospital as he should have. Even if it meant Iruka would have to wait a few hours for word of his lover's condition to reach him, he would have preferred to continue his personal agony if it would spare Kakashi pain.

"It's not that bad," Kakashi pointed out as he caught his lover's chin with a finger, forcing Iruka to look him in the eye. "I can deal with injuries. This isn't the first time I've come home with cuts and breaks. But I didn't want you wondering when I would be back. I had to make sure you were alright first."

Despite his indignation, Iruka could not help but smile at Kakashi's admission. Was this what it meant to have a man who loved you? To have someone who saw his own needs as a secondary concern? Even though it was an unfamiliar warmth that spread through him at the realization that Kakashi cared so deeply for him, Iruka found it addictive.

Then he was hit with the one thing that he had refused to think of the past two weeks. What if Kakashi had not made it back and Iruka never got the chance to come clean about Saki's parentage? Looking into his lover's eyes, ones that took on a glint that Iruka could only describe as an attempt to hide the pain the jounin was in, Iruka decided on his course of action.

No matter how long he had been putting off telling Kakashi the truth, he had to tell him. But those words could wait until his lover was no longer gasping for air or wincing from each gentle touch. Kakashi deserved at least that concession. And, though his reasons were purely selfless, Iruka could not help but be relieved that he had a reason to delay telling Kakashi.

"W-When I'm done…I-I have to tell you something," Iruka said softly as he focused on his lover's middle and began healing the worst of the breaks. He spoke not to warn his lover that their discussion was going to be one Kakashi might not like, but to make sure Iruka did not find some kind of way to postpone again.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at his lover's words. Iruka was being strangely serious, as though whatever he had to say was bad news. And the first thing he could think of stopped his heart and made his entire body go instantly numb. "Saki?" he croaked the baby's name, the instant terror he felt coming out in his words. If something had happened to Saki, he did not know what he would do.

Iruka glanced up from his lover's bruised middle when he heard the emotion in Kakashi's voice. Instantly, he understood the pained expression he was met with, and Kakashi's concern made his stomach flip. How would Kakashi respond if he knew why Iruka was so certain Saki was his son? "He's fine – he missed you, though," Iruka admitted quietly as he brought his healing touch up to Kakashi's cheek. With no more than a thought, the small bruise on Kakashi's cheek was erased, leaving pale, unmarred skin.

"Good." Kakashi's response came out as more of a whoosh of relief as he closed his eyes, sensing the baby's chakra in the other room. A part of him itched to slither off the couch and go to Saki. He was not sure if he would wake the baby up to see Saki's dark blue eyes and hear his sweet babbling or if he would be content just to watch him sleep. Either way, he knew the moment Iruka was done healing him, he would be in the nursery so that Saki would see him the moment he awoke, whether it be in a matter of minutes or hours.

"Every time he woke up in the morning or after a nap, he would look around for you – and pout when he saw you weren't here," Iruka said as he smiled, recalling the indignation on the baby's round face every time he realized Kakashi was still missing. If Iruka didn't know better, he would have said Saki knew Kakashi was on a mission and was just as worried as his father.

"Awww…" Kakashi glanced towards the nursery, longing clearly visible on his face. Iruka's words made up his mind for him. He would definitely have to wake Saki up, if for no other reason than to reassure that beautiful baby that he was home. Kakashi also had the feeling that he might not let Saki go until long after the baby went back to sleep. Already, his hands itched to touch that soft crown of brown hair and feel Saki's strong grip wrap around his finger.

"You have no patience," Iruka mumbled under his breath as he felt his lover's body tense, as though Kakashi was mere moments away from jumping up and racing to the nursery. "I'm not going to have you bleed all over the baby," he added as he ran his touch along Kakashi's right arm where he caught a glimpse of red streaks trailing down the muscular limb, leaving a small puddle on the once unstained couch. Once he was certain that his lover's arm was no longer bleeding, Iruka returned to his lover's middle.

Trembling, his fingers gently pressed against Kakashi's ribcage, Iruka began healing the breaks. He was thankful Sakura had already set them or else he would never have had had the confidence or energy to sufficiently heal his lover. Strangely, however, Iruka did not yet feel the drain he had anticipated. Even healing bruises on students took a good amount of chakra, though with Kakashi, it was as though his energy was endless. Slowly, he felt the warmth of injured tissue dissipate as the bruising and swelling went down due to his jutsu, which seemed to work far faster than he was accustomed to.

Kakashi froze as he felt the strangest sensation race through his body. He had experienced many odd jutsu in his life, but it was a rarity to have his chakra drain steadily. In fact, other than enemy jutsu, there had only been one occasion Kakashi had ever had his energy stripped from him. Though that had been the most painful experience of his life and this time the only thing Kakashi felt was the healing warmth of Iruka's hands on his torso.

Even more unusual was to have that same energy that was stolen from him being pumped back into him. And as understanding hit him, the jounin gaped at his brunet lover in confusion.

Only one person ever had the ability to use his chakra. There was only one time Kakashi had ever even considered forging that kind of bond with someone. So it was impossible that he now could sense Iruka sucking his very chakra from him only to direct it back into him in order to heal his body. The only person who should have such ability was long dead and the only reminder of that short-lived and painful link with Kakashi lay sleeping in the other room.

Did Iruka have some unique Bloodline Limit that no one knew about? Because short of a forbidden jutsu, there was no way any shinobi could suck another's energy from them. But that didn't make sense. If Iruka had such a potentially dangerous ability, all elite shinobi would be aware of it just as a precaution.

But as Kakashi scoured his memories, he could not recall anyone telling him about Iruka having any odd abilities other than having the patience and compassion to train pre-genin and raise Naruto. Despite his confusion, there lurked one explanation in the back of Kakashi's mind. No matter how impossible and ridiculous the more the jounin thought about it, the more strange sense it made.

Iruka's close relationship to Saki.

Iruka's mannerisms being eerily similar to his cousin's.

His physical features being almost identical to Keiko's.

And, most damning of all, how rapidly Kakashi had fallen in love with him…as though he knew him his entire life. As though he had loved him longer than they had known each other.

Kakashi did not care if his thoughts had gone down an insane road. Without warning, he slipped off of the couch, straddling Iruka's waist. So surprised, having not noticed his lover's confused expression, Iruka fell backwards onto the floor. Cursing softly when the back of his head connected with the hard wood, the brunet was about to glare at his lover and demand an explanation, but then he felt his shirt being lifted up.

Kakashi was fully prepared to say a little white lie and declare his odd actions as those of a horny lover – lies he would more than gladly make truth. But as he continued to pull Iruka's shirt up, revealing his lover's adorably round belly, any thoughts of lying fled from his mind.

The dark marks that stretched across Iruka's midsection were achingly familiar. How could they not be when they were in Kakashi's own scrawled handwriting? How could he ever forget putting them across Keiko's middle as Saki kicked him?

But how were those same heart-wrenching marks now on Iruka?

Seals did not transfer easily, especially not without the knowledge of the creator of said seal. And Kakashi sure as shit did not place the chakra-transfer seal on Iruka. Finally, as Kakashi's fingers unconsciously traced the characters he had so lovingly written on the pregnant kunoichi many months ago, he came to a startling conclusion that made him fly off of Iruka and across the room.

Iruka was really Keiko.

Iruka huffed as he raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's quirky behavior and was about to ask what was going on when he caught a glimpse of what Kakashi had been staring at only moments before. Instantly, he recognized his lover's messy, distinctive handwriting.

"What the…?" Iruka continued staring at the marks, placing them as a seal – and a powerful one at that considering that he recognized a few as the same one that were written on Naruto's middle. But why would Kakashi put a seal on him? And, judging from the jounin's reaction, be surprised by it? "What the hell did you put on me?" he asked, not out of anger, but confusion as he looked up to Kakashi. Instantly, he saw the defensive stance his lover had taken.

And he saw the glint of a kunai in Kakashi's right hand.

Iruka's stomach did not even have the chance to flip at the realization Kakashi was mere moments from attacking not some enemy shinobi or someone who had the bad idea of popping in and surprising Kakashi, but _him_.

"Explain."

The voice that came from his lover was not one Iruka recognized. It was too dark and cold to belong to the silver-haired jounin. And Iruka's heart sunk as he realized that _this_ hard, fierce shinobi was the face everyone else saw. This was the man that half the village feared and the other half was in awe of. This was the man who terrified missing nin and those who would harm Konoha or her citizens.

This was not the man who laughed at Saki's gurgling or Pakkun's griping over changing diapers. This was not the same man who kissed Saki's forehead every night as he put the baby to bed, his arms so gentle that the baby never even woke up as he was moved from Kakashi's shoulder to his crib. This was not the lover who could seduce Iruka with a single look or whose very words made Iruka ache for him. This was not the man Iruka had fallen in love with.

Iruka did not know this man. He had fallen for someone he hardly knew or else he would have at least been ready for this side of him. But he was sadly ill-prepared to meet the darker, mistrustful side of his lover. As that realization hit him, his stomach tightened, and the nausea hit him so suddenly Iruka had to cover his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself.

"I put that seal on Keiko."

"P-Please, Kakashi…" Iruka stammered as he shook his head, not sure how to even begin, for a moment ignoring his own questions on why Kakashi would place a seal on him when he was a woman, not to mention when the hell he had had the chance. In all the scenarios he had played through his head over how to tell Kakashi, this had not been one. How could he have guessed that Kakashi might find out from some other means? As devoted as Pakkun was to his master, Iruka knew that not even the ninken would have wanted to be the one to tell Kakashi about Iruka's secret. Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't tell him because they had promised Iruka they would not mention it until Iruka had a chance to explain. No, in all the times he thought about what he would say, Kakashi had found out from _him_. Not a seal that Iruka had not even been aware of. Not a mark that Kakashi had obviously not known was on him until now.

And the betrayal Iruka could clearly read in his lover's eyes hurt him far more than any of the angry or hateful things he had imagined Kakashi saying in his theoretical situations. It was not because of the fact Kakashi still held a blade, obviously prepared to attack if need be. It was not the dark anger that was threaded into his words or the tenseness of his muscular frame.

It was the fact Kakashi felt deceived by him that struck Iruka most agonizingly. Of all the times he played through these very moments in his head, Iruka had never thought the look of confused disbelief would have been one that would hurt him most of all. Anger or hatred would have been more expected – and, in many ways, easier to deal with. Iruka could handle those emotions, but how could he make Kakashi feel better when he _had_ knowingly lied to him all this time? Kakashi had every right to feel betrayed, but that did not make Iruka feel any better – if anything, it made him feel even worse.

"T-This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Iruka started out as he kept his gaze trained on Kakashi's face for any indication of his lover believing his words and begin to forgive him for his duplicity. From the incredulous look he received, apparently Kakashi was not in the mood to forgive so easily.

Kakashi listened to Iruka's words, trying to feel the righteous hatred he should after Iruka – or should he say Keiko – lied to him. But he couldn't. The stricken, wounded expression on his lover's face was too painful for him to even consider adding to that agony. How could he hate Keiko for giving him the best weeks of his life? How could he fault her for having a child that had all too easily become his entire world?

But why did she lie? Why did she parade around as her cousin? Why did she fake her own death? Worst of all, why did she come after him a second time as a man? Kakashi did not care what his bed partners were gender-wise, but he had never thought to question their motivations for sleeping with him. Why would he when it was only for a night or two? He had never let anyone close to him before. He had never trusted them to the point they were close enough to hurt him.

The first time he dared to trust anyone with more than just a few hours of anonymous pleasure, he was not burned once, but repeatedly. The pain of searching for a woman no one seemed to have ever heard of, much less know well enough to help Kakashi find her after that fantastic night together. The agony of losing Keiko after speaking so harshly to her, then only to lose her when she supposedly died was painful enough. And now he was forced to feel that same heart-wrenching pain as he looked at Iruka.

Keiko had deceived him far too often. And she had hurt him for the last time.

Loosening his grip on the kunai, Kakashi threw the blade to the floor. The metal struck the floor with a resounding _thwack_, the handle quivering with the force that had sent the blade through the wood boards. Under very different situations, Kakashi might have actually apologized for embedding a knife into his lover's floor. Right now, all he could do was look at the blade in disgust.

Was it some sick joke that caused Keiko to lie to him? Because, other than that, there was only one reason Kakashi could come up with. And he would much rather think of this as some bad prank than to look at his lover as an assassin. He had been attacked by far too many people, far too often in his life to ever have the idea of attempted murder far from his conscious thoughts. A transgender black widow would definitely have to be a first though, even for him.

But he had given her more than enough opportunities to kill him. All the times he had passed out on the couch or in Saki's rocking chair, it would have been all too simple to slit his throat and Kakashi would have never woken up. What about in bed, after Kakashi was too exhausted to lift a finger, much less fight for his life? All the meals they had eaten together could have easily been poisoned, but Kakashi had never once gotten sick from something his lover made.

He had trusted Iruka enough to be completely defenseless around him, and the brunet had never threatened him. So the only other logical explanation was that Keiko was doing this for some sick pleasure.

"_Why_?" Kakashi asked hoarsely as he stared at the quivering blade in the floor, unable to lift his gaze. He knew that, if he looked at his lover, he would lose what anger he did feel. He knew he would see the tears that matched the soft sobs that echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. He would catch a glimpse of the pained expression he knew must be on Iruka's face. And, as hurt as he was, Kakashi knew he could not simply fall out of love with the brunet to the point he would willingly cause him – or her –any pain.

"It was stupid – you were the only bi person I knew a-and…" Iruka looked down at his hands as he took a shaky breath for air. This was not how he had expected things to happen. Where was the raging anger or the scathing remarks? He would much prefer those emotions to this cool distain as Kakashi refused to even look at him.

"I never meant for things to go this far. It was just supposed to be a night of sex – that's it!" Iruka continued as he wrapped his arms around himself as though that could protect him from the agony his words inflicted on himself. He could only imagine how much they hurt his lover.

"B-But then I found out I was pregnant…and you were so unsupportive. N-Naruto and Sasuke helped me, but…but all I wanted was you. I wanted you there. T-The first time Saki kicked…all I could think of was that you should have been there to feel it," Iruka whispered as he touched his belly.

Kakashi could not stop himself from looking up at those words and caught a glimpse of the longing in his lover's eyes. And that emotion struck Kakashi to the very core, constricting his throat as he recalled that very day and how desperately he _wanted_ to be there for her. As he looked at the brunet, he could see that, whatever else Keiko lied about, that statement was the complete truth.

"W-When I went into labor month early, I was terrified something was wrong. Again, I wanted you to be there, but you weren't." Iruka glanced down at the floor as he took another breath. "I know you must have realized it, but I named Saki after your father. I know you don't believe me, but _I_ _know_ he is your son."

Kakashi studied Iruka, unable to tear his gaze from his lover's face as he read every emotion that was exposed on his tanned features. And, as he watched the tears slide down his lover's cheeks, Kakashi knew that the brunet was finally telling him the truth. There was no other way to explain the haunted look Iruka gave him before the brunet continued.

"Naruto and Sasuke found out who Saki's father was – and they conned you into babysitting that first time. But I was so happy you were spending time with Saki, I-I couldn't do anything to chance the relationship you were building with him. A-And…I never meant for us to become lovers…I-I just wanted you to be a part of Saki's life…but these weeks spent with you were the best of my life!" Iruka covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sob as he finally looked away from Kakashi, unable to continue anymore. Kakashi's silence was painful enough. He did not think he could go on without any kind of reaction from the jounin, even if it was one of anger or hatred.

"But why did you fake your death? And why are you pretending to be Iruka?" Kakashi asked quietly as he closed his natural eye, unable to help himself. He had to satisfy his curiosity, but what he was met with only gave him more questions and not a single answer.

Iruka was not using any kind of jutsu. That much was obvious even without the Sharingan, judging from the fact Iruka was not using any large amounts of chakra because the seal had already faded from his belly, but Kakashi's unnatural eye revealed that the man before him was just as real as he was. Whatever Keiko was using to disguise herself now, it was far beyond the abilities of a chuunin. And, despite his emotions toward the brunet, he could not help but feel a moment of unease as his earlier idea of an assassin returned.

"I'm not pretending," Iruka admitted quietly as he shook his head. "Keiko was a stupid illusion Naruto came up with to seduce you…it was never meant to go beyond that night, but…Saki…it never should have happened and now I'm Tsunade's favorite medical oddity. I _had_ to fake her death so that I could raise our son…how else could I explain where Saki came from without people treating him differently?"

Kakashi gave a disbelieving shake of his head. Iruka was not making sense. What kind of trickery was this? What kind of reason could he have to make such outrageous claims? There was no way what Iruka was suggesting was possible. No jutsu was powerful enough to actually give a man the ability to conceive.

But why would Iruka lie?

Iruka caught a glimpse of the incredulity in Kakashi's features and, unable to stop himself, felt a surge of fiery anger. Finally, he came clean and his lover did not even have the decency to hear him out. Iruka knew how insane his words sounded, but shouldn't Kakashi at the very least give him a chance? Pulling his shirt back up to uncover his belly, Iruka glared at his lover.

"You think this is from a few too many ramen binges – these marks are from carrying _your_ son and risking my life in the process!" Iruka cried out as he took a step back. "Gestational diabetes, high blood pressure, cravings and enough emotional roller coasters that left Naruto and Sasuke terrified of me. I could hardly walk towards the end, so I had to keep a constant jutsu so that I had a woman's hips and legs just to I didn't fall over every time I tried to stand. And then, Saki came a month early and I was too afraid to tell anyone I had gone into labor early Christmas morning. By the time Naruto and Sasuke figured it out, I couldn't have any drugs or anything to help. I had to keep up a jutsu to give birth to our son or else he and I would have both died. And now I have a lifetime of looking forward to arguing with people over my rights as a parent, simply because I am his _adoptive _father on paper. I have a lifetime of worrying if Saki will ever accept the truth or if he would rather not know that I got knocked up by his emotionally-lacking father who never had the decency to _trust _me when I told him he had a child!"

Kakashi stiffened at those words and the painful emotions Iruka's voice contained. Slowly, he turned away from his lover so that he did not yell a retort as he desperately wanted to. He wanted to point out that no man could conceive and that there was no chance he was Saki's father. But hadn't he and Iruka argued the point of paternity enough times? He knew there was no swaying the brunet. But conception was another thing entirely. It was not possible, but Kakashi wanted so desperately to believe it. It was either that or Keiko was more than a little unhinged, believing herself to truly be a man. And, as crazed as he sometimes thought his lover must be for voluntarily being an academy teacher, not even Iruka was that insane.

But after a few silent moments, Kakashi ran through Iruka's words again. Those marks on his belly were stretch marks due to rapid weight gain. And Kakashi had never seen a shinobi gain that much weight that quickly unless it was a pregnant kunoichi. Due to the years of training and physical exercise, a shinobi's metabolism was far too fast to gain more than a pound or two and, even then, it burned off so quickly that most people hardly had the time to notice the extra weight. So how had Iruka achieved the seemingly impossible?

It was Iruka's last statement, however, that made a flicker of anger finally flare up in Kakashi's heart. _Decency to _trust _Iruka._ He had trusted his lover – more than he trusted anyone else in his entire life. And look where that got him. Kakashi no longer knew what to believe. Finally, Kakashi mustered up the ability to speak without his voice cracking and, though he did his best to keep his voice devoid of emotion, his very words made Iruka's eyes water.

"I did trust you – but apparently you didn't have the _decency_ do the same for me."

Iruka gasped softly at those words and the jolt of pain they caused him. No one had ever called him a liar or untrustworthy before. Everyone who knew him knew that he was one of the most sincere people in the village. Biting his lip, Iruka knew that, of all the people in the world, Kakashi was the only person he had ever knowingly lied to. And he hated himself for it. But the very least his lover could do was listen to him now that he was telling the truth.

"I do trust you! I just didn't know how to tell you the truth!" Iruka admitted as he took a step towards Kakashi, only to freeze as the jounin stepped away from him, keeping his distance as though he could not stand to be near Iruka.

"I don't believe you," Kakashi whispered hoarsely as he shook his head. How could Iruka trust him and still keep something like _this_ from him for so long? Why would Iruka even consider such a thing, knowing that he would have to eventually tell Kakashi about his secret?

And then he thought of the highly unlikely chance Iruka really was telling the truth. What kind of hell that must have been for Iruka, first finding out he was pregnant and then only to discover that he would be completely alone. How could he have managed not only his demanding job, but hiding a pregnancy until he had no choice left and switched into "Keiko" so that no one would question the obvious baby bump? What kind of loneliness he must have felt every moment he was alone without Naruto or Sasuke there to talk to him, reassuring him like Kakashi _should_ have been doing. How could Iruka care about someone like him who was so selfish he would not even consider the possibility of his lover being right until the truth was staring at him in the face?

"I tried to tell you so many times! But you always distracted me! A-And then you went on the rescue mission…and I knew I couldn't lie to you anymore b-because I love you!"

Kakashi quickly glanced up at those words, surprise etched in his features. But it was the other emotion that his face held that made Iruka's gaze harden and his eyes to narrow. Of all the emotions that Kakashi could have expressed, he showed the most damning one of all.

Doubt.

"You should leave," Iruka whispered quietly as he moved towards his bedroom, his words draining him not only of his remaining energy, but every emotion he had felt in the past few minutes. Kakashi doubting his love was too much for Iruka to handle right now, especially after all but calling Iruka a liar to his face. Living through two weeks of exhaustion and mind-numbing worry only to have his words thrown back in his face by the one person who should believe him was just too much to take.

Kakashi froze at those words, not sure he had heard his lover right. Did Iruka, in the same breath, tell him he loved him, and then kick him out? Perhaps Kakashi was right in doubting that someone as wonderful as Iruka could possibly love him, especially after all the horrible things he had done because of his own insecurities. He watched as Iruka left the room, not able to form a single word to keep Iruka there, much less explain how he desperately wanted Saki – and how he didn't care how the little boy came into being. He would happily be Saki's adoptive father and to hell with anyone who tried to say Iruka was not his biological parent.

All he wanted was to tell Iruka how much he loved him – and how sorry he was for being such an ass all this time. For making Iruka feel like he had to go through everything alone and hide his secret from the one person he should feel the most comfortable with speaking the truth to.

But he had made a promise to himself when he had started dating Iruka, and he was not going to go back on a promise now.

He had sworn that he would leave without any argument if Iruka ever asked him to. He had known from the beginning of their relationship that Iruka was the one person Kakashi would have happily made a life with. But he still had his pride. He would not push his attentions on someone who did not want him around. And, judging from Iruka's words and actions, Kakashi's presence was something Iruka definitely did not want right now.

Perhaps a few hours would be enough for Iruka to cool off. If not a few hours, then a day or two. Kakashi had to give him at least that much time. It was the very least he could do for the year of hell he must have put Iruka through because he could not come to terms with his own emotions in time to make a difference.

But now that he was more than willing to act on his emotions, Kakashi knew that there was nothing that would stop him from loving Iruka, even if his brunet didn't want him back after the mess he had made of their relationship.

XXX

Iruka sank down into the chair in the nursery, pressing his fists against his eyes in attempts of keeping himself from crying. But it did little good as he let out sob after uncontrollable sob. His body trembled with the force of his tears, but somehow Iruka kept himself quiet enough that he did not wake the baby.

Kakashi's son.

With a soft whimper, Iruka forced himself out of the chair and swooped down to brush a kiss against Saki's forehead. He knew that, if he stayed any longer, he might not be able to keep himself from crying out as he watched their son sleep, oblivious to his fathers' mess of a relationship.

It was so much easier for children. All Saki had to do was smile and Kakashi was wrapped around his finger. He did not have to wonder about his father's love or affection. Kakashi's feelings for him were as clear as day. Whereas Iruka had no idea where he now stood. Kakashi had declared his love – something Iruka was sure the jounin rarely, if ever, said to anyone. But was that love enough to work through their problems? Was it enough for Kakashi to eventually forgive him for lying for so long?

Shivering as a cold breeze swept into the room, Iruka went to close the nursery window before he left to go wallow in his own misery and regrets. So distraught over Kakashi's response to his own heartfelt declaration of love, Iruka did not notice the _click_ of the window's lock as he shut it to keep out the chilling wind that was nothing in comparison to the icy fear and uncertainty that encompassed him.

XXX

Kakashi had gone over to the hospital to check in on Naruto and Sasuke, but the two were asleep and the jounin decided against shaking one of them awake to demand an explanation for his 'conversation' with Iruka, if that could have been in fact been called something so civil-sounding. Had they not been so obviously exhausted, Kakashi might have even considered slapping one of them into consciousness. Instead, he was left with his thoughts and a few hours to kill before he tried going back to Iruka's to see if his lover had cooled down a bit.

So he had ended up at the memorial, as was his custom when he had a problem on his mind. An hour later, and with no help from the ghosts of his past, Kakashi dragged his feet back to Iruka's apartment. It took no more than a thought to attach his feet to the wall and walk up the side of the building.

How many nights had he snuck into Iruka's apartment, intent on spending some time with Saki? And it was then a surprising thought hit him. How long had Iruka known he was there? Kakashi had noticed the baby monitor that amplified sounds from the nursery so that Iruka could hear them, waking him easily out of his light sleep.

Had Iruka known Kakashi visited the baby at night before they were lovers? In his heart, Kakashi already knew that answer was a resounding yes. Judging from his statements earlier tonight, Iruka would have been more than happy to have Kakashi spend time with Saki, even if it had meant letting him sneak in like some kind of thief in the middle of the night just so Kakashi could keep his pride.

With a small smile at that thought, Kakashi moved to push open Saki's nursery window, which was his normal way of getting into the apartment when Iruka was asleep. And, if his lover was not ready yet to forgive him, Kakashi at least had the certainty that Iruka would not have booby trapped Saki's window to keep Kakashi out. He would never do anything to put the baby at risk.

But what Iruka did was much worse than any pressure or heat sensitive jutsu or prank Kakashi might have expected from his angry, hurt lover. Kakashi pushed up on the window, attempting to slide the pane up, but was met with an unfamiliar resistance.

For a brief instant, Kakashi did not understand. Was the window stuck? If so, he would have to definitely fix it in the morning. After a few more gentle pushes, knowing that if he made any noise, he might wake up the baby, Kakashi finally started to figure out that there was not something wrong with the window. In fact, it was working exactly as it should.

It was locked.

For the first time since he had started checking in on Saki, Kakashi found himself locked out of not only Saki's room, but in a metaphorical way, his life. There was no way Iruka was going to be dropping the baby off for a play-date any time soon, not after how Kakashi had so callously spoken to him. And, from the subtle gesture of simply locking a single window, Iruka had made his feelings crystal clear.

It would be all too easy to get in. A lock was nothing for a shinobi who was worth anything. It would little more than a thought to make a clone on the other side of the window to open it for him. Kakashi could wrap chakra around the lock handle and open it himself.

But he did none of that. It was not the lock that kept him outside of Saki's room, separated from the two people who meant the most to him in the world. It was the principle of the thing. For the first time since he had started to get to know Iruka and Saki, the brunet had made a point of stating that Kakashi was not welcome.

And the realization that Iruka was that badly hurt by Kakashi made the jounin wince. He had underestimated Iruka's anger, but he was not going to grovel and beg for forgiveness. As much as he loved Saki and Iruka, Kakashi was not going to bend over backwards for his lover. If Iruka wanted him back, the brunet was going to have to openly admit he was wrong though Kakashi had already forgiven him for everything. Iruka did not need to know that however.

Kakashi was through having his emotions torn to shreds and thrown in his face. If Iruka wanted him, the brunet was going to have to be the one to do something this time. And, while Iruka decided if he wanted to continue their relationship, Kakashi was going to have a few choice words with a few shinobi who had been keeping secrets from him. He could let Sasuke and Naruto off the hook until tomorrow because of their conditions, but Tsunade was another matter entirely. If there was any chance Iruka was telling the truth, Kakashi was going to find out how the hell it was possible.

XXX

Authoress: Okay, I apologize for the late update…this was supposed to go up over a week ago and right before I was about to post, my computer had a hissy fit and ate the entire chapter – so I had to rewrite the whole thing…and needless to say, change some things around to fit with the new timeline. But, whoo! Finally, everything is out in the open…and, of course, muddled horribly because these two don't ever want to discuss their emotions openly when it would make a bit of difference. Damn, Kakashi should have just broken in and showed Iruka that he didn't care if Iruka was some weird transgender/crossdressing fiend who happened to carry a child who was, very strangely, similar to Kakashi…kukuku…but those are for later chapters…So, until next time, ja ne!


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Kakashi shifted in his uncomfortable seat for what must have been the thousandth time. The hard plastic he sat on was even more unforgiving than stone – at least stone had the hope of wearing away over time. No, these things would never get even get close to approaching bearable. Whoever had designed hospital chairs must have been a sadistic bastard.

Glancing over at the two unconscious elite shinobi, Kakashi desperately wanted to wring their necks after he got a few answers out of them. But, no matter how angry he was, he couldn't hurt them. At some point in the past seven days of binge drinking, he had discovered he wasn't as coldhearted as he had led everyone, himself included, to believe.

Why else would he have preferred drowning himself in alcohol instead of just going to talk to Iruka? Why did he refuse to discuss things with Tsunade or one of his ex-students? Simple. Because he did not want to have his heart shredded once again. He did not want to hear from someone else that Iruka had been telling the truth. And he did not go back to his lover because Iruka had made his decision clear with that single locked window.

Kakashi had never thought it necessary to have a partner…until Iruka. He had been raised by a single father and knew countless people who were comfortable with their solitary lives. Truthfully, he had enjoyed the silence of his apartment and the predictability of his day to day life. And he would have been content to live his life as he had since he was orphaned at eight years old – alone. For so many years, he had not found someone who he would be willing to change his lifestyle for. He literally had had thousands of lovers in his lifetime but had never felt anything for them. And without fail, no matter how rough or cold he was with them, he could always see that hopeful glimmer in their eyes – as though they were somehow _the one_. The one to finally snare the infamous Copy Ninja; the one to win his guarded heart. Kakashi had never led them on; he had never once mentioned emotions other than lust. Yet they were always disappointed when Kakashi ended their brief encounter.

Of all the people he slept with, Iruka was the first who never had any expectations. Oh, he wanted Kakashi to be part of Saki's life, but Iruka had never made mention of _their _relationship. He had never discussed a future together. And ironically, of all the people Kakashi had taken into his bed, Iruka was the only one who never _tried_ to snare him.

He was the only one who did not have that sickening glint of impossible hope every time Kakashi looked at him. Iruka enjoyed the simple pleasure of being together for the present. He was the first person who did not treat Kakashi differently because of his reputation; he did not worship him or fear him as all of Kakashi's previous lovers had. No, in their all-too-brief time together, Iruka had taught Kakashi how to be _normal_. It was a strategy that no one had ever tried on Kakashi. No one else ever attempted to get a smile or laugh out of him. They never asked Kakashi how his day was, how he was feeling…not even what his favorite color was. They never even got to know him and expected to win his untouchable heart.

But Iruka had done something Kakashi had not even thought to guard himself against. He had done the impossible and seduced Kakashi. He did not use his body or any sexual act to do so. No, he captured Kakashi with his easy conversations and bright, infective laughter. A single smile was all it took for Kakashi to be bending over backwards to accommodate Iruka. A frown or teary eye sent Kakashi's head spinning as he tried everything imaginable to make Iruka feel better.

Iruka did not seem to be aware of his control over Kakashi. If he did, wouldn't he have taken advantage of Kakashi? Anyone else would have. To have the Copy Ninja wrapped around his finger, at his very beck and call; it must be the dream of many a shinobi. What was worse, Kakashi was a willing slave, happy and eager to do anything and everything for Iruka.

Iruka was the only one who had no ulterior motives by sleeping with Kakashi. He had only done what Kakashi had done countless times over the years. He was in their relationship for pleasure, pure and simple. And hadn't Kakashi started sleeping with Iruka for the same reasons?

When had it changed? When had he fallen desperately in love with the one man who made Kakashi, for the first time in his life, _feel_? Kakashi really could not tell. It seemed like he had always been a little in love with the man who had been his first crush. Getting to know Iruka only made that seed of love flourish until Kakashi was hopelessly smitten. Iruka was the one person Kakashi had trusted so completely, only to learn of Iruka's lies after his heart had thawed. After he had learned to trust and reveal his true self. After he had begun thinking of his future, not as a matter of lonely years until he was killed on some mission, but as a long, rewarding life with Iruka by his side.

That was what hurt most of all – learning about Iruka's lies after he had done something he never thought he would even be considering a year ago. He had decided to share his life with someone else, only to learn that he never really knew Iruka at all. How could he even think about a life with Iruka when he apparently knew nothing about the man who lied about his identity, his relationship with Saki, and even his reasons for sleeping with Kakashi?

How could Kakashi trust anything Iruka said? He so desperately wanted to believe Iruka when the brunet said he loved him. Hadn't his heart filled with joy to the point of bursting when Iruka had said those three amazing words? Images of a possible future with Iruka had flooded his mind when he knew his feelings were finally returned. Only to have those hopes and dreams shattered when Iruka's lies came to light.

Having gone through the past week without any contact with Iruka, Kakashi had found that he could not imagine what his life had been like before meeting Iruka. Before falling hopelessly, ridiculously, and completely in love with a man who could have so ruthlessly lied to him time and again.

Perhaps his buzz was wearing off for him to be having such coherent thoughts – either that or Kakashi had finally become immune to alcohol. A large part of the jounin dreaded the latter explanation. He could not possibly drink himself into oblivion if he was growing too accustomed to the effects of alcohol. For the amount of booze he had already consumed, he should probably be in one of those hospital beds; if he had to drink even more, he would be drinking bars out of their entire inventory. Kakashi had never hated his high tolerance until now.

No amount of sake could make him forget, even for a moment, how much he loved Iruka and Saki. He just drank enough that he did not remember the past week of mourning his destroyed relationship other than the odd flicker of an image or a sound. And even those memories only served to make his head ache every time he tried to recall more of those lost hours.

"You smell like a brewery."

Kakashi winced as a voice pierced his head, that disapproving tone sobering him up faster than had he been drenched in ice water. Looking up from the floor, he found a pair of tired blue eyes studying him curiously. It would not be the first time Naruto had seen him drunk. Hell, he had been outright shit-faced in front of his ex-students…thanks to some strong, home-brewed liquor that Kakashi had gotten for his birthday one year. It might have tasted like crap, as was expected from anything Gai had proclaimed to be his most youthful concoction yet, but it had done its job and made Kakashi's thirtieth birthday a memorable one – so much so, only the one sober member of the party recalled anything that happened after the first round of shots.

And Naruto used the pictures he had taken that night to blackmail Kakashi far too many times since.

"And you look like crap," Kakashi snapped back as he held his head between his hand as though his fingers could protect his head from splitting. If anything, keeping a tight grip on his head told him that he really wasn't rocking or spinning like his lack of equilibrium was trying to tell him he was.

"What happened between you and Iruka?" Naruto asked, his voice surprisingly quiet. A quick glance to the blonde revealed the pitying expression on his ex-student's face and Kakashi could not help but glower at Naruto's immediate response. Naruto might as well as have asked "what did you do?_"_ for the expression he directed at Kakashi. Why was it everyone immediately thought Kakashi had been the one to do something wrong?

"What the hell possessed you to dress Iruka up like a woman?" Kakashi demanded slowly, taking care not to slur his words. At least, to his sensitive ears he sounded comprehensible. From the odd, confused look Naruto gave him, maybe he was a little further gone than he had thought. Somehow, Kakashi bit out one more word, this time certain he was understood if the drain of color from Naruto's tanned face was anything to go by. "Keiko?"

"Oh…you know about that?" Naruto started out softly as he looked down at his hands. "I-It isn't like it sounds. Iruka didn't want to do it…and he didn't tell us that _you_ were the one he slept with – which I have to beat you up for that when I'm feeling better. What kind of ass leaves his pregnant boyfriend all alone!" With that burst of anger, Naruto felt the world spin around him and it was all he could do to keep himself conscious. Kakashi watched as his ex-student weaved, his features turning a sickly pale as though Naruto was moments away from passing out. Serves him right for exhausting himself to the point it took even him a number of days to recover. If it took Naruto well over a week to regain his strength, Sasuke would be here for at least a month.

At the moment, however, Kakashi did not worry about his ex-students. Instead, he was stuck thinking about Naruto's comment. _Alone_. He had left Iruka all alone. There was no amount of over-thinking or alcohol that could change that one simple fact. Hours or days did not change that lapse in human decency. Kakashi had been a cad and Iruka had every reason to hate him all those months ago. But he didn't. He had named his son after Kakashi's father! He had made Kakashi, in many ways, a permanent part of Saki's life – and gave Kakashi the option to choose just what kind of role he played. How could Iruka have made such a gesture if he felt even a moment of hatred for being left completely alone? No, Iruka had been wonderful, compassionate…

"It was all because of that stupid bet…but at least it's over now that Iruka's slept with you as a man so he can tell Tsunade she was wrong and guys _definitely_ have better sex than girls."

…and a manipulative, heartless bastard!

Naruto knew the moment he fell silent that he had really put his foot in his mouth this time. The anger in his old sensei's visible eye was more than enough to send him scuttling back to the edge of his wall so that he was as far away as possible. But what made Naruto fear for his very life was a far more frightening and unexpected emotion radiating from the silver-haired jounin.

Agony. There was no other way to put the sensation Naruto could feel coming from his ex-sensei, forcing sympathetic tears come to his eyes even as he swallowed heavily, preparing himself for a quick death. There was no way Kakashi would spare him this time. Naruto had unknowingly said some pretty horrible things to offend his genin teacher in the past. Like the time he had jokingly asked Kakashi what rock he crawled out from under only to discover later that Kakashi's childhood friend and teammate had been crushed by a boulder. Or how about the time Naruto blew up at the Copy Ninja and told Kakashi that there was no way he could know what it was like to not have parents? Oh, that one earned him a rightful slap on the head from Sakura when Kakashi was no longer looking at them. Those comments, no matter how awkward and offensive, paled in comparison to his statement this time. He had never actually _hurt_ Kakashi before. His teacher had always been impervious to verbal barbs. But something Naruto said had truly caused him pain.

"A bet, it was just a bet…" Kakashi repeated quietly as he stood up, gripping the chair not only to keep his balance as the room around him spun, but to make sure he did not launch himself across the room and strangle Naruto for his statement. Even in his alcohol-fogged mind, Kakashi knew that he could not kill the messenger. No, Naruto was not the one who deserved his anger and bitter pain.

And yet he could not find it in himself to completely hate Iruka. Not even for an instant. Not for all the pain Iruka had caused him. Because hadn't he done the same exact thing? Hadn't he hurt and abandoned Iruka when the brunet needed him the most?

But at least he had never played with Iruka's emotions. Iruka had never heard a lie cross his lips – he was the only person who could ever boast such a thing. Kakashi could not have given Iruka anything less than the truth. Wasn't that part of loving someone? And, damn it, no matter how much Iruka had hurt him, he still loved the lying bastard.

Then the realization finally hit that he would have preferred not getting to know Iruka, and Kakashi found himself frozen in surprise. In some ways, he was glad Iruka seduced him a year ago. He could not imagine a life without Saki there to brighten his days. But he could have happily gone on living without Iruka making such an impact on him. He could have lived never knowing what love felt like, what it felt to trust and care for someone so completely, what it meant to open up and talk about the most painful memories of his past. Yet, having now once had all of that, all he wanted was that easy, loving relationship back. He now knew from experience that a life without love and companionship was not living. And he had Iruka to thank – and curse – for teaching him that lesson.

He wished he could hate Iruka for making him realize how pitiful and painfully lonely his life had once been. He had been _content_; he had been comfortable with who he was. And, in just a single year, Iruka had turned his life upside down until Kakashi barely recognized himself.

There was only one choice Kakashi had left.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he watched Kakashi stumble towards the window. Kakashi was in no condition to go confront Iruka or do something even more stupid than go have a drunken argument with his lover. Even Naruto knew that much. But his sensei did not turn back; he did not stop for a moment as he gave his answer.

"To see if Gai has anything strong enough to help me forget."

XXX

Iruka glanced up from his son's sleeping face to the clock, which only seemed to tick slower and slower as he waited. It had only been fifteen minutes since he had been shown to Tsunade's office, but it felt like an eternity. A lifetime spent in the same chair as Iruka shifted his napping son from one arm to the other, restless for reasons he could not even consider without losing his desperate grasp on sanity.

Finally, the Hokage slipped into the room, making no sound other than the soft sliding of the door as she shut it behind herself. Iruka turned to watch her, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his face as he watched the powerful kunoichi visibly melt when she saw Saki. Even with his entire life crumbling around him, some things were painfully familiar and unchanging.

"He's gotten so _big_!" Tsunade whispered as she moved towards her two favorite brunets, brushing her fingertips against Saki's curling hair that was the exact same shade as his father's. The baby did nothing other than huff in his sleep at her touch. A part of Iruka was beyond glad that Saki had not woken up at Tsunade's tender caress. Seven sleepless nights had already worn him thin. He was not sure if he could deal with Saki starting to scream when Iruka was moments away from doing the very same thing.

Seven days without a word from Kakashi. No attempt to talk things over, no notes or messages from one of the ninken, nothing. Kakashi had disappeared from his life as abruptly as he had entered it a year ago. Iruka had thought nothing could be worse than those two weeks of waiting for Kakashi to come home from his mission. He had been so very wrong. It was far more painful to know that Kakashi was somewhere in the village, making no attempt to even _see_ his son, much less talk to Iruka.

He did not expect Kakashi to forgive him easily, but Iruka knew just how much Saki meant to the jounin. There was no way their argument would make Kakashi want to take his anger out on the baby, was there? Or, a dark, depressive side of Iruka had to point out, did he and Saki really mean that little to Kakashi that he would give up on them so quickly?

"You haven't been sleeping lately," Tsunade pointed out quietly, tearing Iruka from his thoughts. The brunet looked to her in surprise, as though he had completely forgotten she was not only in the room, but mere inches from him.

"I've had things on my mind…" Iruka started out softly, unsure if he wanted to discuss his wrecked relationship with the Hokage. Would she understand that he could not fall asleep in his own bed because of the dreams that tortured him throughout the night? Of memories of having Kakashi sleeping next to him? Of loving him?

"So I've heard." Tsunade moved across to the other side of her desk and, with a practiced hand, pulled a bottle of sake out from a hidden drawer. Pushing the bottle of alcohol across the desk to Iruka, she watched him for a reaction, but he refused to either elaborate on his comment or take the sake.

"I've had some interesting conversations in the past few days. Naruto, for one, seems to think you hate him. You haven't visited the hospital once since the rescue team returned," Tsunade stated as she sat down in her chair, her eyes never leaving Iruka. She could see Iruka's exhaustion was beyond just a few sleepless nights. No, whatever was bothering Iruka was something he dealt with in his waking hours as well. Whatever it was, it was something that scared Tsunade. Iruka never missed visiting hours when his brother was admitted for his injuries. And, as she watched Iruka glance down at his son, she knew Iruka's problems went far beyond the stress of being a single parent.

"I-I've been busy," Iruka stammered his excuse, his heart plummeting as he realized Tsunade was right. He had not even thought to visit Naruto and Sasuke, he was so distraught over his argument with Kakashi. What kind of person was he that he could forget about his own family members?

"Too busy to make sure your brother was alright? That isn't like you, Iruka," Tsunade mentioned as she moved to pour herself a cup of sake. She had the feeling she was going to need it. "I've also heard you signed up to take more hours at the academy and hired a nanny. And though I think Hinata is the perfect person to watch over Saki, you really do not have to go back to your normal shifts just yet. Let her take him for a few hours every day – give yourself some time for _you_."

The dread in Iruka's eyes at that suggestion was plain to see. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what could have gotten into Iruka that he did not want to have any alone time. It was one thing to want to be around his son all the time, but this was not the normal fawning of a parent…no, it was bordering on an obsession. It was as though Iruka was afraid to be alone.

"What happened?" she asked as she watched Iruka for any unspoken indication that could explain his odd behavior the past few days. No, it was not just the last few days. Tsunade had silently watched as Iruka's stress visibly grew before her eyes for the past several weeks. It had started around the time Naruto was left behind on his mission. With a small start and stifled gasp, Tsunade realized just when Iruka begun looking so tired, pale, and otherwise unlike himself. It was right after the rescue mission had left. He had been so worried the next day that nearly everyone had noted it and mentioned it to Tsunade. And that was when Tsunade started to watch her favorite academy teacher a little more closely.

She had assumed Iruka was worried for his brother; perhaps there was more to it than that. Thinking back, Tsunade listed the shinobi that had gone on the rescue mission. It would have been understandable that Iruka was worried not only for Naruto, but Sasuke as well as a number of his old students that had gone on the mission. But she could feel Iruka's concern went far beyond the worry he felt for past students.

When it finally hit her, Tsunade stared at Iruka in amazement. So the rumors were true.

There were whispers about Iruka spending time with someone, though Tsunade had never heard anyone say this mystery person's name. There was a rumor going around that Iruka had gotten a live-in babysitter, but Tsunade that thought that was ridiculous. Iruka wouldn't trust anyone besides Naruto and Sasuke that much with Saki's well-being. Then there was the way people spoke of Iruka's mysterious house guest in hushed tones. As though they were afraid of being overheard. As if this anonymous person would not want anyone discussing his private life. And there was only one person Tsunade knew who was so awe-inspiring and secretive that the village refused to even speak his name when talking about rumors concerning him.

"You and Kakashi?" she squeaked as she replayed the past few months of rumors she had heard. Stories of the strangest sightings many people had ever seen: a silver-haired jounin with a baby in his arms. Tsunade had not asked or even wondered about the genius walking around with a child. For all of his sexual exploits, Tsunade had assumed Kakashi had finally run out of luck and got some poor girl pregnant. She remembered hearing people commenting on how a certain one-eyed shinobi seemed to be happier and, amazingly, less perverse than normal. Then again, fatherhood did that to a man. Tsunade had not wanted to be nosy. She had simply thought that, if Kakashi wanted her to know for certain that he had a child, he would be the one to introduce her to his son or daughter.

"We…w-were…b-b-bu-but…" Iruka stammered as he looked down to his son, his eyes filling with tears so quickly, Tsunade did not get a chance to grab a nearby tissue before there were salty streams down his cheeks. With the first sob that wracked Iruka's frame, Tsunade regretted prying for information. She had not meant to make him cry, but how was she to know that something had happened between him and Kakashi?

"What happened?" Tsunade prodded, starting to understand a few of the rumors. Kakashi had been seen with Saki, not some other baby. He had been more content because, for the first time in his life, he had found someone who was more to him than a one-night stand. Perhaps Kakashi had finally found someone who was brave enough – and perhaps crazed enough – to want to spend a lifetime with him, judging from the sudden change that had gone through Kakashi a few weeks ago. And, from some disturbing rumors she had heard in the past few days, Tsunade knew for certain that Kakashi had taken his split from Iruka badly. Why else would she have heard stories about a lanky, masked jounin being drunk past the point of indecency?

And judging from Iruka's reddened eyes, Kakashi was not the only one who was emotionally distraught. But why would they have broken up so quickly if they were so obviously crazy for one another? Why would they put themselves through this kind of agony, unless there was a reason for it?

Tsunade got the answer to her questions in a few brief, teary words from Iruka. "He…he found…out…" Iruka choked between sobs as he looked down at his son. Saki shifted in his sleep, rolling towards Iruka's chest and snuggling closer to the brunet's vest.

The Hokage's mouth dropped open as her gaze jumped between Iruka and his son so quickly, she gave herself a headache. The pain, however, was pushed to the side as she thought about the implications of Iruka's emotional response. There was really only one thing Kakashi could have 'found out,' and the realization that the jounin now knew about Saki's unique parentage made her gasp. Kakashi broke up with Iruka because of Iruka's one night spent as a woman? He broke up with him because Iruka had hidden his true relationship with Saki?

Tsunade could not help but see red as she thought about her favorite jutsu master. Kakashi was an ass if that was the only thing keeping him from being with Iruka. And he was doubly a bastard for putting Iruka through this kind of pain.

Iruka had not asked for his relationship with Kakashi – he had always been a bit of a lone wolf. In all the years Tsunade had known the brunet, Iruka had never had a serious relationship. But for him to have Kakashi all but move in – to trust Kakashi to take care of his son? That was more than just a passing fling. But why would their relationship have progressed so quickly? Why would Iruka have trusted a near-stranger with not only his son, but obviously his heart as well?

Then a thought hit her that made the Hokage look at Saki in a whole new light and Tsunade nearly choked on her sake. The baby's skin and hair matched his chuunin father's, but there was something else about Saki's features. It could be the fact that the baby was only six months old, but Saki's face did not resemble Iruka's. It was a little narrower, a little more feminine, than Tsunade's mental picture of Iruka as a baby. Then there were Saki's blue eyes. She had originally thought Saki's eyes would darken to a brown or black, like Iruka's. Yet, six months after his birth and Saki's eyes were not darkening. No, if anything, they were becoming an even more impressive sapphire.

And she knew one shinobi who, if he ever let someone look closely at his natural eye in the right light, possessed that same exact shade of blue. There was one man whose entire face she had never seen, so she could not compare Saki's features to his. But she could see the other similarities glaring at her. The speed at which Saki was advancing, easily doing things children nearly twice his age were still trying to master. The genius mind that the baby possessed which he revealed by understanding everything going on around him. There was so much about Saki that did not match with Iruka…but a very different shinobi.

"_Kakashi_? You slept with _Kakashi_ that night!" Had it not been for the fact she was already sitting down, Tsunade would have probably fallen into her chair in shock. "What were you thinking?" she added, her voice not judgmental, but curious.

"H-He's bi...a-a-and he doesn't…he doesn't take r-relationships…seriously." Iruka let out a soft wail that Tsunade could tell would have been much louder had it not been for his son in his arms. Tsunade could not help but be thankful for Saki's presence. Anything to keep Iruka from falling apart was a blessing. She needed to get some answers out of the brunet and having him bawling would not help matters. Even with Saki in his arms, Iruka's shoulders shook as he tried to keep from sobbing.

"So Kakashi is Saki's other father?" Tsunade asked slowly, wanting to make sure her thoughts were following the right path. Because, if they were, she was going to go wring Kakashi's thin, pale neck when she was done with Iruka. Not only did he leave Iruka pregnant, alone, and afraid, but he had wormed his way into Iruka's heart. He had become a part of Saki's life and he had just as easily walked right back out.

"I-I don't even know anymore," Iruka admitted with a hoarse, pained chuckle as his gaze shifted to his son's face. He did not know if it was wishful thinking or months of assuming Saki was Kakashi's son, but he could clearly see the resemblance to his ex-boyfriend. How could Kakashi not see those same similarities?

But, in seven days without any real sleep, Iruka had more than enough time to think over a few things. What if Kakashi was right? What if Saki was not his son? Iruka was proof that stranger things could happen. He was a man, yet conceived and carried a child…could it be just another quirk of his pregnancy that Kakashi had not fathered Saki? Could Iruka be entirely to blame for Saki's existence?

The more he considered that possibility, the more Iruka desperately clung to the idea. If Kakashi had no biological ties to Saki, then Iruka did not have to feel so betrayed that the jounin no longer visited the baby. After all, without proof of his fatherhood, Kakashi had no reason to stick around. The jounin could go back to his old life and, perhaps in time, Iruka could get used to the pain he felt every time he thought about Kakashi. But Iruka's heart broke at the memory of Kakashi denying being Saki's father. The anguish and sheer longing – those were not the emotions of a man who would have been glad to find out he had nothing to do with Saki's conception.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, confused. If Iruka had slept with Kakashi, then there was little doubt who fathered Saki. The brunet had not had a string of lovers as he paraded around as a woman, so it was not a matter of figuring out which partner was Saki's father.

"Kakashi…he refused to admit…that Saki was his," Iruka whispered as he brushed the back of his hand against his son's rounded cheek. Swallowing heavily, he found the courage to look up at the Hokage and finally tell her the full side of his story. "I slept with him…and when you told me I was pregnant, I went to see him…as _Keiko_. He was fuming when I told him…he said Saki wasn't his. After the baby was born, I kept trying to tell him Saki was his. Finally, we got into an argument and, in a fit of anger, Kakashi told me…h-he told me he's sterile."

"Whaaa?" Tsunade found herself leaning forward in her chair, hanging on Iruka's words. This was a side of the Copy Ninja that she had never heard about. She had never heard of him getting angry, much less to the point he would let slip such a personal detail about himself. Then there was the medical ailment that Kakashi had never mentioned to her and she had never come across it when looking over his file. And she knew, once Iruka was done speaking, she would be pulling up Kakashi's medical records.

"S-Since he was seventeen. Apparently he was injured on a mission; h-he didn't like talking about it," Iruka explained as he shifted in his seat. Strangely, he felt a little better talking to the Hokage about everything. Then again, he had been bottling up his emotions for so many months, it just felt good to finally unleash it.

"Hold on a minute," Tsunade stated as she stood up. With little more than a wave of her hand, she summoned a large file cabinet from the other side of the Hokage Tower. She was not going to take the time to walk across the building, chancing getting caught by her secretary or another shinobi and being forced to postpone her discussion with Iruka.

Iruka watched as the blonde rifled through the drawers, mumbling softly under her breath. He could only guess she was reading names off the folders she was flipping through. Finally, she let out a cackle of victory as she pulled out the thickest file Iruka had ever seen.

"I-Is that Kakashi's file?" Iruka asked in a mixture of awe and unease. No shinobi was supposed to be privy to another's records, much less have the Hokage herself go through the file with them. Even though a part of Iruka thought he of all people deserved to know a bit more about Kakashi, he could not help but see it as the worst invasion of privacy.

"Pfft." Tsunade gestured to the three-drawer filing cabinet as she moved back towards her desk. "That is Kakashi's cabinet – you have no idea how much paperwork that man puts me through, between sexual harassment cases, late mission reports, complaints and otherwise being himself." Sitting back down in her seat, she leaned back and began flipping through the folder that had been unlabeled. In the messy filing system of Hokages, both past and present, it meant the contained information about Kakashi's years as ANBU. Of course, there were many unmarked files in those drawers, but this was the only one that had the blue page that indicated the beginning of a medical report.

Kakashi was a stubborn bastard; Tsunade had come to learn that within her first few weeks in office. He had very few formal medical reports, preferring to heal himself or ignore his injuries altogether. She had him pop in more than once, bleeding all over her desk, as he told her to redo stitches he had obviously tied himself, somehow missing the fact a major vein had been nicked. What about when he staggered in with a concussion or hobbled in with a broken leg? If she ever started writing up reports for all of those quick fixes, Kakashi wouldn't need just a filing cabinet, but an entire room. But she never argued with Kakashi – she could sense he had an extreme dislike of being admitted into hospitals. And, as she started reading the medical report, she understood why, of all the things to avoid, Kakashi hated hospital stays.

In horror, Tsunade found herself focusing on certain words as she read through the emotionless declaration of a medic who obviously did not have a moment of sympathy for the nameless, faceless ANBU he had stitched up before sending him off to go on another mission.

_Seventeen. Severe blood loss, malnutrition and dehydration. Torture. Emotional instability and paranoia. Heavy sedation required. Sexual abuse. Mutilation of genitalia._

Tsunade did not realize that tears were already filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks as she flipped through page upon page of detailed statements on Kakashi's injuries. For him to have survived such an ordeal was a feat in and of itself, but to have actually have grown into a somewhat normal, reasonably well-adjusted adult was incredible. Tsunade quickly flipped past the gruesome pictures, knowing that those images would haunt her if she looked at them too long. Even a glimpse of them was enough to turn her stomach.

But, perhaps worst of all was the end of the unfeeling report on Kakashi's injuries. There was no regret in those few, concise words. There was no room for debate or even hope. There was nothing other than the cold, unfeeling characters written a medic who somehow had overlooked that he was not treating just a patient, but a terrified seventeen year old boy with no family and, from what Tsunade had heard about Kakashi's past, no friends. Kakashi was not just another patient, he was a lonely boy who had just been raped and tortured for weeks.

_Patient was informed that he will be permanently sterile from injuries and resulting scar tissue._

Iruka watched in sick fascination as Tsunade finally dropped the report on her desk, her hands trembling. Whatever he had been expecting her to find in those pages, he had not been expecting the horror or revulsion that filled her face as she covered her mouth to muffle a sob.

What could have possibly happened for Tsunade to have such a powerful reaction from just reading a medical report? Iruka could not help but feel a flicker of fear as he ran through every possible scenario that could have evoked such a response from the Hokage. And what he came up with made Iruka flinch in self disgust for forcing Kakashi to recall that time in his life. Iruka had unknowingly forced him to remember his inability to father children – and the horrific and gruesome mission that resulted in it.

Finally, after several minutes of deep breathing and silent tears, Tsunade found the ability to speak without her voice cracking with emotion. "H-He…he was hurt, Iruka…" Tsunade said so quietly, Iruka had to strain his ears to hear her raspy words. "The fact he is actually able to _have_ sex is a miracle…the chances of him ever having children, though…" _Nonexistent._ Tsunade could not say it, so she shook her head in dejection. Wounds like Kakashi's were not merely a matter of healing torn or cut tissue. Short of complete castration, Kakashi could not have been more injured. And, in some ways, castration may have been more humane. At least then Kakashi would not have that tiny glint of impossible hope that his injuries would heal, that the scar tissue would lessen. Castration would have at least given Kakashi physical proof that he could never have a child of his own, instead of leading him on with the infinitely small chance.

"He was right…" Iruka whispered, his voice questioning as though he could not believe Tsunade's words, though her tears told him that she could not lie about something like this. Whatever it was that the report said, Pakkun had left out quite a bit by just saying that Kakashi had been injured on a mission. _ Injured_ was not the word…mutilated might have been a better term, judging from Tsunade's reaction.

Kakashi was not Saki's father.

That realization did not shock Iruka as much as he would have previously thought. No, instead of surprise, all he could feel was a deep regret. Kakashi would have made a wonderful father; he loved Saki more than Iruka thought possible. Sure, he made mistakes while he was taking care of Saki, but so had Iruka. Kakashi, however, had made every attempt to learn how to be a parent, whether he himself realized what he was doing. He had stuffed parenting books in his _Icha Icha_ covers, as though Iruka wouldn't notice that he was not reading his normal smutty literature. He had learned every one of Saki's cries; he had found ways to calm the baby down and make him laugh in a way only Kakashi could accomplish. He had done so much, knowing there was not a snowball's chance in hell Saki was his.

"Not necessarily," Tsunade said softly as she shifted in her seat, her eyes trained on the baby. It could not be coincidence that Saki took after Kakashi. It could not be simply spending so much time with the jounin that left Saki with such startling similarities to the Copy Ninja. "Though highly unlikely, I still want to do a test…"

"Another one of your tests?" Iruka said, his voice holding unease. The last time Tsunade spoke of tests, Iruka was still pregnant and she wanted to observe him like he was some kind of human guinea pig. He was not about to have his privacy destroyed to soothe her curiosity.

"A paternity test. Nothing invasive, just a tissue sample. It would take a few days to get the results, but you would know without a doubt who Saki's father is…you or Kakashi…" Tsunade watched Iruka for a response, surprised when he did not immediately jump at the opportunity. Instead, the brunet seemed to be uncertain. "It changes nothing, Iruka. You are Saki's family, but don't Saki and Kakashi deserve to know if they are related?"

"O-Okay, but you won't talk to Kakashi about this?" Iruka asked quietly as he shifted the baby in his arms. "I want to talk to him first…he deserves that much…" Kakashi deserved much more, but Iruka was not sure how much Kakashi was willing to accept from him after hurting him so badly.

"I doubt Kakashi wants to come near me for a while, so no problem there," Tsunade pointed out, mentally adding that the only chance she would see Kakashi was if they both were in the same bar at the same time. And even then, the Sharingan wielder would probably disappear before his Hokage could see him in such a state. Shinobi were odd in that way, especially those who clung to their pride like Kakashi. As though she would think less of them if she saw them drunk – if anything, Tsunade respected Kakashi all the more for his past week of intoxication. Finally, she knew just how much it took to send Kakashi over the edge. She finally had proof that the Copy Ninja had feelings just like anyone else. Looking at Iruka – the one person who was able to harm Kakashi where countless enemy shinobi failed – she could not help but smile sadly. Kakashi may not believe Saki to be his, but the proof of it could destroy him, dashing what little hope he had left.

"It would make things easier if I had a sample from Kakashi as well…"

"I…um…" Iruka stammered for a moment, wondering how the hell he was going to get Kakashi to go along with his plan. He did not want to get Kakashi's hopes up…not that the jounin was talking to him right now anyways. Then he remembered he had one thing that could help him avoid asking Kakashi for help. Iruka slipped his free hand into his jacket, pulling out a small scroll that had been resting over his heart. Iruka studied the scroll with mournful eyes before he quickly handed it over to the Hokage.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the miniature scroll, but she still opened it and could not help but drop her jaw as she read over the summoning scroll. It was not merely a scroll to summon Kakashi or another shinobi, which was an easy enough thing to create. No, this was a miniature summoning scroll for Kakashi's hounds. And it had a streak of dried blood through the characters already, blood that must be Kakashi's.

"Need I ask?"

Kakashi called it a two-week anniversary present; Iruka had called it the greatest gift of his life at the time. The scroll showed that Kakashi trusted him not simply with his body, but his precious ninken – the only family Kakashi had. It was the first indication Iruka had that Kakashi felt something for him, something more than just desire.

"He wrote it out…in case I needed Pakkun and the other ninken. I just had to sign my name," Iruka admitted quietly as he tried to forget the day Kakashi gave him the small box with an obscenely large bow that dwarfed the present it was on. Of course, Kakashi was surprisingly generous, giving gifts to Iruka for the smallest of things – and he outright spoiled Saki. But Iruka had known that present was different even before he opened the box.

And it physically hurt to hand over his one reminder of Kakashi's love. But if it meant knowing the truth about Saki, Iruka could part with his most precious possession for a little while.

XXX

Iruka shifted Saki in his arms, the baby squealing as though he knew where they were. Slipping into the hospital room, the brunet tried to move quietly, but froze when he felt eyes burning holes into him.

"Oh, you're visiting me now?"

Tears pricked Iruka's eyes at the hurt tone in his brother's voice. It _had_ been a week that Naruto had been in the hospital, but it had also been one hell of a week for Iruka. Glancing across the room, Iruka caught a glimpse of his little brother and almost burst out into tears when he saw the strained look of exhaustion on Naruto's face. Quickly, Iruka moved across the room and climbed into Naruto's bed.

Despite being tired, Naruto still happily took his little nephew as Saki let out a mew, wiggling to get out of his father's arms and into his uncle's. The baby squeaked as he clung to Naruto's chest, obviously deliriously happy to have the blonde back. Iruka watched in silence, tears filling his eyes as he realized he may never again hear that cute, unique giggle Saki let out every time he saw Kakashi. If Tsunade's test showed what he feared most, would Kakashi leave? Or would Kakashi not care that he shared no biological ties with Saki?

To keep his thoughts from going down a depressing route, Iruka instead focused on his brother. "How are you feeling?" Iruka asked softly as his gaze shifted to the other bed in the room, where Sasuke was slowly moving to sit up, his hair poking out every which way in a cute reminder of his childhood haircut. Of course, with his longer hair, he now looked more like he stuck his finger in a socket.

"Like shit – the Kyuubi really did a number this time, but Sakura said I can go home tonight, but I have to relax for a while. They said Sasuke-"

"Dobe, did anyone ever tell you that your voice could wake the dead?" Sasuke grumbled from his bed as he slipped out from underneath his crumpled sheets, shuffling across the floor and coming to crawl into Naruto's bed. With a wordless greeting in the way of a gentle kiss on Iruka's cheek, the powerful ANBU member simply curled up next to his uke and fell back asleep with one arm protectively wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke is on bed rest for _two_ weeks, though," Naruto whispered, his tone still holding smug satisfaction that reminded Iruka of his childhood rivalry with his lover. Despite his exhaustion and overall miserable state, Iruka could not help but smile.

"How are you doing, Iruka?" Naruto asked, his tone surprisingly serious for someone who was just mocking his lover for coming to his rescue and nearly dying in the process. Gently, the blonde wrapped his free hand around Iruka's, his touch comforting the brunet. "I know you and Kakashi had a few problems…he came by this morning…"

"H-How is he?" Iruka hated himself for the quiver of desperation that entered his voice at that question, as though he was some addict and Kakashi his drug of choice. And, just like any other addict, Iruka would do just about anything to get his fix. Maybe, if Naruto and Sasuke helped him, he could find a way to apologize to Kakashi. Perhaps, if and when Kakashi forgave him, they could start over, this time without lies and secrets. Instead, they could build a real relationship and together, no matter what Tsunade's test discovered, raise Saki as their son.

"The truth?" Naruto asked as he glanced down at his nephew. Saki only smiled up at him, his smirk surprisingly reminiscent of Kakashi's perverse grin that always warned him and his teammates that their teacher was up to something.

Iruka glanced at Naruto, his raised eyebrow revealing his curiosity. The blonde shrugged his shoulders in response. "Not good. He really took your mission badly, huh?" Naruto asked as he studied his brother, seeing the watery glimmer in Iruka's eyes that told him he was in for at least a good half-hour of crying on Iruka's part.

"He doesn't trust me anymore…even wh-when I told him…th-that I love him…" Iruka sniffled as he wiped at his eyes furiously, refusing to shed a single tear for his ex-lover. Hadn't he cried enough for what they had once had? But that knowledge did not make him feel any better. If anything, he wanted to keep crying until he had nothing left. Perhaps then, he could start to feel like himself again. Though, so long as Kakashi refused to come near him, Iruka knew he could never go back to a normal life.

"You did lie to him for a year," Naruto pointed out and before his brother could give a retort, he continued. "I understand why you did it…but you also hurt him. Kakashi doesn't open up to people easily. Shit, Sasuke and I have known him for years and we still know next to nothing about him. But you got under his skin…you made him fall in love with you."

Iruka sat back, stunned at the level of maturity Naruto was showing. If it was another time, he would have demanded to know what this imposter did with his little brother. Iruka could only guess that, having seen Kakashi, Naruto knew just how much Iruka had hurt his lover, and was rather angry for Kakashi's sake.

"I never _made_ him do anything! I just wanted him to know Saki…and now I don't even know if Saki is his!" Iruka cried out hoarsely as he threw his hands up in frustration. From the wide-eyed stares from Saki and Naruto as well as a sleepy, confused look from Sasuke, he had surprised all of them with his outburst.

"Who else would Saki's father be? You only slept with Kakashi, right?" Naruto asked softly as he looked down at his nephew. No, Saki had to be Kakashi's son…how else could he explain that curve of his eye when he smiled?

"Kakashi was the only one…but…but he can't have children," Iruka stated, refusing to go into any more detail about his ex-lover's private life. He knew that, if Kakashi was not even comfortable discussing such things with him, he sure as hell would not talk to Naruto and Sasuke about it.

"Whaaa?" Naruto's annoyance disappeared as he studied his nephew under a new light. Could it be possible that his similarities to Kakashi were just coincidence and spending so much time with the jounin? Surely Saki could learn how to smile like Kakashi, but what about his eyes? They were not the same shade as Iruka's, but a dark color like Kakashi's.

"Tsunade's doing a test to see if Saki shares any genes with Kakashi…if not…well, he's completely mine, I guess…" Iruka whispered with a shrug of his shoulders. He had yet to have the reality of it set in – and he refused to seriously think about it until he had the test results. Hypothesizing was one thing, but planning for his future was another thing entirely. What happened if Kakashi was not Saki's father? Would he still want to spend time with the baby or would he just disappear? Iruka did not know if he could go back to a life raising his son alone, having now had Kakashi's help and support for a short while. Worst of all, would Kakashi even want to know the truth?

And as much as Iruka needed to know the truth of his son's existence, he was terrified of what that simple test would tell him and what it might mean for his chances of having a future with Kakashi.


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Iruka touched the sealed edge of the manila envelope with trembling fingers. In that seemingly harmless envelope was information that could change his, and Kakashi's, lives. It could mean everything to him – it may be the one reason he could have to see Kakashi, to just spend some time in the presence of the man who fathered his son. Or it could be the one thing to drive Kakashi even further away if those letters spelled out a very different possibility. He had not been this nervous when Tsunade had handed him these papers over a week ago.

The moment he had touched the thin envelope in Tsunade's office, he had known he couldn't open it. Truthfully, now that he had the truth of Saki's birth in his possession, he had no urge to know how his son came into being. Iruka was terrified of what that report contained. At least Tsunade had no idea what the results were, so she could not even hint at what kind of answer Iruka held in his clenched fists. There was no other evidence of the results, no medical report written, or anything that could lead back to Iruka and Kakashi's relationship. The Hokage had said the results of the test were personal – and she did not want to get involved in his and Kakashi's relationship. So she had not given the medic who performed the test any names, nor had she looked over the results before sealing them in an envelope and giving them to Iruka. He had not asked her for the secrecy, but he was thankful.

In case the test showed Kakashi was not Saki's father, it was strangely reassuring that no one other than Iruka and Kakashi would ever know. Of course, Iruka would one day have to tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Saki – but he was not even ready for the truth himself, so how could he tell his brothers and his son something he himself did not understand?

The envelope remained sealed.

Iruka had tried to open it time and again. He had even gone so far as to start working one edge of the envelope loose. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't open it, he was so afraid of what it may contain. So, he had started taking the long way home from work – the one way that just happened to take him past Kakashi's apartment. But he could never scrounge up the courage to actually knock on the door.

Hinata never asked why Iruka seemed to get back from the academy later and later with each passing day. In fact, it was because he was spending more and more time just standing in front of Kakashi's apartment, sometimes even mustering up enough strength to stand in front of the door. Once, his had even rose to knock, but his fist just hovered inches from the door as though some invisible force was keeping him from actually informing Kakashi he was there.

Hinata never questioned him why his eyes were either filled with unshed tears or puffy from crying when he came home from work. And Iruka had never been so grateful for someone turning a blind eye. How could he explain that the memory of those weeks with Kakashi tore at his heart? How he tried again and again to think of something that could repair the rift between them? But words were not enough. Iruka could apologize again and again, but how could Kakashi trust him now that he knew Iruka had lied to him for an entire year?

Even now, Iruka continued to keep secrets. He had not gone straight to Kakashi's apartment the day he got the results from Tsunade. That first day, it seemed so surreal that he had the explanation to his son's existence in his hands that he could not imagine going to Kakashi. The next day, it felt like a dream that he could know who Saki's father was for certain. And the next and the next. Before Iruka realized it, the envelope had simply just faded to the back of his mind. He knew it was there, a constant reminder of his newfound penchant for secrets, but he never really found it to be something that haunted him. And before he knew it, ten days had gone by. Ten days! It had taken him ten entire days to finally stand in front of his ex-boyfriend's apartment and bring his knuckles down against the wood door.

And wait.

Swallowing, Iruka studied the yellow envelope in his hands, wondering how Kakashi would take the news that Iruka had gotten a paternity test. Would he be glad to also learn who fathered Saki? Or would he be angry to learn that, once again, Iruka had gone behind his back? Iruka had not asked for permission to have the test done. But wouldn't Kakashi be relieved to finally have the truth?

No matter how painful it may be?

One way or the other, one of them was not going to be pleased with the results. He hoped and prayed that the envelope contained proof that miracles still occurred. All he wanted was to know that Kakashi was Saki's father. He wanted one reason to see Kakashi. Even if he had no chance to ever have a relationship with Kakashi and would always have to live with the painful reminder of his mistakes, just to see him – just to hear his voice and his laugh when he spent time with their son. Perhaps that would be enough. But how would Kakashi take the discovery that Saki was his son? How would he cope with knowing he had missed out on those eight months Iruka was pregnant, then the past six months of being little more than a glorified babysitter to his own son? Well, perhaps a bit more than a babysitter, Irukad admitted to himself with a blush as he recalled their time together. No matter how Kakashi viewed his relationship with Saki, Iruka had the feeling the jounin might just be more relieved to know that he had been right all this time and Saki was not his child. At least then he would not have to deal with the self-reproach he would assuredly feel otherwise.

Iruka was torn from his thoughts when he heard the _click_ of the door being opened. With his heart in his throat, Iruka looked up from the manila envelope, expecting to see Kakashi on the other side of the door. Instead, he was surprised to see that no one was there, but he still stepped through the portal before he talked himself out of going in. Confused for only a moment at the lack of his lover's presence, Iruka understood the extent of his ex's anger when he felt a flicker of energy close the door behind him.

Kakashi refused to even come to the door, using his chakra to let Iruka in.

XXX

Kakashi's eyes flickered over his pack, mentally listing all the supplies he would have to pick up on his way to Suna. It was actually surprising how much he was lacking. Then again, he had not been on an extended mission in over a year, so it should not be unbelievable that most of his medications and rations had expired.

He could remember a time when his pack held more necessities in it than his entire apartment. He had been so well prepared that he could leave on missions in mere seconds, just needing the time to grab his pack. Then again, that was before he truly lived in his apartment. It was when he found the endless string of missions more comforting than spending a moment in the empty, quiet house he and his father had spent so much time in during his brief childhood. Then, when he finally made enough money to move out, he had simply picked the first apartment in his price range. Over the years, his friends had furnished it for him as though he wouldn't notice a table or couch that mysteriously appeared while he was away on a mission.

As time went on, his kitchen started to accumulate dishes as his genin team came over uninvited. His fridge became stocked when Sakura took cooking lessons, trying out her concoctions on her unsuspecting teammates and teacher after grueling practices.

Then, something changed. This small apartment that was filled with mementos of friends became more than just a place to crash when he had time to sleep between missions. It became his home. It slowly started when his team grew out of their need for a sensei. Yet they needed a friend in those first years of transitioning between children and adults.

Kakashi's eyes glanced over to his couch, where Naruto had slept more than once when he had fought with Sasuke. Or, when Naruto kicked his lover out, Sasuke had curled up on whatever piece of furniture he could. Sakura had slipped in at unholy hours after a long shift at the hospital, curling up on Kakashi's bed and waking up long before him. He would come out of unconsciousness to the smell of pancakes and coffee, knowing that he had guests.

Then there were the days all three of his old students came over to celebrate some achievement or another. Birthdays, holidays, promotions – they always had a reason to bring food to cook and alcohol to drink. And those were times Kakashi would never forget.

For years he had been asked by countless allied villages to consider relocating. He had been asked to take on countless roles, from teacher to ambassador, but he had been too dedicated to his missions when he was in his teens and early twenties. Then he had his students. When those three became jounin, there was nothing holding Kakashi back, yet he still remained in Konoha.

He stayed to be their friend and mentor, though he lied so no one knew just how much those three teens had come to mean to him. He said he was busy with missions or that he was waiting for the next _Icha Icha_ book signing. He had countless stories to tell to keep himself in Konoha.

Then, there was Keiko. He remained in Konoha to keep a secretive eye on her during her pregnancy. And Saki was the one thing that kept him from disappearing to another village when he learned of Keiko's death. It was only a matter of time before Iruka became such a part of his life that Kakashi had another reason to stay. How could he even consider moving when he would be leaving the two loves of his life behind?

What did he have left now?

It had been three weeks since he had seen or spoken to Iruka. He dealt with three horribly long weeks of missing Saki's laughter and babbling, of Iruka's smiles and warm embraces. And he had tried everything to make it bearable.

He had drunk himself into oblivion for nearly a week and a half. Yet, waking up with a monster of a hangover and with Gai patting him reassuringly was not how Kakashi wanted to spend the rest of his life. He did not want to return to sobriety only to realize he did not remember the past several days – then wonder if he had done something he would regret, from sleeping with countless strangers to confronting Iruka.

Ignoring his emotions did not help. He had actually tried that for a week, but his feelings would creep up on him at the worst possible times. A discussion with Anko over fighting styles reminded him of his few training practices with Iruka. Seeing Kurenai and little Asuma only made him wonder what Saki would look like when he is that age. Even his once sacred visits to the memorial were tainted. How would his sensei have reacted to his treatment of Iruka? Hurting the man who had raised his own demon-containing son – the Fourth would certainly have wrung Kakashi's neck if he was still alive. Would Obito laugh at how Kakashi had turned into one of those crazy, baby-talking idiots when around Saki? Worst of all Kakashi now thought of his own father when he visited the memorial. Would his father understand? Would he have loved the baby boy who shared his name? Kakashi had the feeling his father would have been humbled to have a namesake, no matter if Saki shared any blood with the Hatake clan.

Everything now made him recall his short time with Iruka and Saki. Nothing was safe; everything resulted in the emotional pain. And Kakashi had tried dealing with the agony for the past few days after everything else failed. But not even he was that strong.

So he took the first request for a diplomat when he stopped by the Mission Office this morning. He did not look at the particulars. Anything to get him out of Konoha. Only as he packed did he glance over the description so that he knew exactly what to put in his pack. He had signed up to live in Suna for at least a year. It was perfect for what Kakashi needed right now. And yet, it terrified him.

He was scared to leave Konoha – to leave Iruka and Saki. It did not matter that, apparently, they did not need him. They had gone on living without him. Kakashi had valiantly fought the urge to check in on them, knowing in the logical part of his mind that a clean break would be easier for all of them. He had tried to sever every tie he had with the two brunets…and he had failed. Last night, he had slipped into the apartment and found Iruka sleeping in the rocking chair in Saki's room. He could not help himself. He had brushed a kiss against those soft lips. If it had been one of his romance novels, Iruka would have woken up, forgiven him, and then shown him in very physical ways that he was missed. Yet Iruka had slept on, unaware that Kakashi knelt before him, silent tears filling his eyes.

Kakashi jumped at the sudden sound that filled his ears. It took him a moment to recognize it as a knock at the door. Glancing up from his pack, he sent a flicker of chakra across the apartment to open the door. It was probably Gai, bringing the last of his supplies. He had enlisted his friend's aid the past three weeks. First, it had been as a drinking buddy – but Gai had been the shoulder he had metaphorically cried on as he came to terms with the truth: he had to leave Konoha if he was ever going to regain control of his life.

It was either that or beg Iruka for forgiveness. And he was not going to go back to Iruka when the brunet was the one who had been in the wrong. Iruka had not only lied to him, he had torn his heart to shreds. _A bet_! Iruka fucked him on a bet! How was he supposed to take that?

Anger bubbled up in him and Kakashi started furiously stuffing his clothes into his pack, not caring that he wrinkled them. In fact, he was happy he was ruining over an hour of preparation. He had unconsciously folded them so perfectly Iruka would have been proud. Damn it, even his clothes were a reminder of his love for the man!

Growling under his breath, Kakashi nearly missed the soft gasp that came from his doorway. That was not Gai's deep voice. Turning, Kakashi found his eyes widening slightly when he saw Iruka standing there.

It was every dream come true. Iruka was finally in front of him. Words raced through his head, words of apology, phrases of anger and bitterness – but Kakashi could not form a single sound, his throat was so constricted with emotion.

"Oh…you're leaving?" Iruka asked quietly as he gestured to the clothes and weapons strewn across Kakashi's bed. Whatever he had been expecting when he entered Kakashi's apartment, it had not been discovering the jounin getting ready to leave. And, from the amount of things he was packing, it looked like it was going to be a while before he came back.

"U-Un," Kakashi choked out as he stared at Iruka hungrily. Even his very hands trembled, begging to touch his lover. To brush a knuckle against his scarred cheek; to weave his fingers into his thick hair. To wrap his arms around Iruka and never let him go. But he did none of that. Instead, he found the strength to speak evenly, not allowing his voice to betray his emotions. "A diplomatic mission. I leave in a few hours."

"Ah…" Iruka forced his features to remain calm while his heart broke into a thousand pieces. A diplomat? That meant months, perhaps years away from Konoha. That meant Kakashi had already made up his mind. There was no reconciliation; there was nothing Iruka could say to make him stay.

But perhaps there was something Iruka could give him to keep Kakashi in Konoha. Bile rose in Iruka's throat at that thought. Could he possibly force Kakashi to remain when it was painfully obvious he was eager to leave? If it turned out Saki was Kakashi's son, could he make the man stay against his wishes?

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked, somehow keeping his tone cold and unfeeling as his entire body cried out to scoop Iruka up in his arms and beg Iruka to take him back. Instead, he simply turned away from the brunet and picked up his katana. To disguise the trembling of his body and the weakness in his knees, Kakashi sat down on the edge of his bed and began sharpening his already lethal blade. As useless as the action was, it gave Kakashi a reason to keep his eyes off of Iruka and something to do with his hands.

"I-I…" Iruka stammered, floored by the deep, uncaring voice that had come from his lover. He had never heard that tone from Kakashi before. It did not fit the man who laughed easily and loved passionately. It did not match up with the man who Iruka would quietly watch as Kakashi and Saki played peek-a-boo, not noticing that they had an audience. Nor did it suit the man who used to snuggle up to him in bed, mumbling dirty words in his sleep as well as soft professions of love. Iruka bit his lip as he realized that this was the infamous, intimidating jounin everyone else saw. This was the man who struck terror into countless powerful shinobi who would do Konoha harm. And he was a complete stranger to Iruka.

Kakashi glanced up from his razor-sharp blade, surprised when he saw the hurt in Iruka's features. Despite his anger, he felt a wave of self-reproach when he realized he was the one who put that expression on his brunet's face. The only thing that kept him from racing to pull Iruka into his arms was the memory of how much Iruka had hurt him – how much it had destroyed him to find that their relationship was no more than a bet.

"I-I came to g-give you this," Iruka whispered as he held up the manila envelope he had all but crushed between his hands to hide his nervousness. Despite his best attempts to maintain some semblance of calm, his hands trembled as he held the envelope out. But Kakashi did not move from the bed or make any other move to show he was mildly interested. The jounin simply went back to sharpening his blade.

"Put it on the dresser," Kakashi stated with a shrug as he eyed the edge of his blade. It did not matter that his katana could cut through metal, it was so sharp. It could always be sharpened more, especially if it gave him something to do instead of show a flicker of interest in the mysterious envelope Iruka was holding out.

"I-It…it's the results of a test…" Iruka's voice quavered as he moved to place the envelope on Kakashi's bare dresser. With a start of surprise, Iruka took in the rest of the room and his eyes widened as he saw just how empty the bedroom looked. Usually, Kakashi's furniture had weapons, clothes, and all sorts of miscellaneous things spread out across them. But not even an _Icha Icha_ novel was visible. Wherever Kakashi was going, he was planning on being there for some time. And a flicker of fear ran through him as he wondered if this mission was permanent. Was Kakashi moving to another village…for more than a few months or years? Would he ever return to Konoha?

Kakashi had to look up from his sword at those words. A test? What the hell test could Iruka have had that would interest him? The packet Iruka was putting down on the dresser did not look thick. A few pages, but no more. What could he possibly have tested? Would it change something between them?

"I-It's a paternity test," Iruka explained as he kept his back to Kakashi, not having the strength to face the jounin. Not if he wanted to speak without bursting into tears. Even not facing Kakashi, he could feel the saline prick at the back of his eyes. "Tsunade does not know the results…and I haven't looked at them. And this is the only copy of the results. I-I don't care what you do with it. Saki is my son, no matter what the test says. But I thought you should know if he's yours…"

"And if he isn't?" Kakashi whispered, all thoughts of sharpening his katana fleeing his mind as he studied the tenseness in Iruka's shoulders. Could Iruka really still believe that Saki was his son? Why else go through a paternity test? Why not read the results himself and just avoid this painful meeting?

Iruka shrugged his shoulders as he turned to leave the room. "Then I guess I'll figure it out when you don't visit." With that, he moved silently across the floor towards the door, but Kakashi's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"What's keeping me from lying about the results?" Kakashi asked, his voice finally betraying his emotional turmoil. He was astonished that Iruka would still want him to visit if those pages said Saki was his son. Iruka did not know the test results. The only way he was going to find out which one of them fathered Saki was Kakashi's actions. If he remained a part of Saki's life, Kakashi was his father. If he left Konoha and severed all ties with the brunets, then Iruka would only assume his son had one parent and he had named his child incorrectly. Kakashi could lie and visit a child who was in no way related to him – or he could ignore the fact he had a son simply because Iruka was a heartless bastard. The degree of trust Iruka showed in the single act of not looking at the results of the paternity test was overwhelming.

"Nothing," Iruka answered, his voice strained, as he took one last glance at the masked jounin. Kakashi wore not only the black mask everyone else associated with him, but his hitai-ate as well. With so much of his face covered, Iruka could not see any emotion in his face. He could not even tell if Kakashi was relieved to finally have proof whether or not Saki was his child. "I never meant to hurt you or lie…I never imagined it would have gone this far."

"Why the bet?" Kakashi questioned as he set his katana down on the bed and moved to stand. Of all the things Iruka had done – the lies, the secrets – there was only one thing Kakashi wanted to know. He could forgive the secrecy. Iruka had been protecting his son and Kakashi could never fault him for that. But a bet? Why the hell would Iruka think that it was acceptable to make a bet about pleasure, and then use Kakashi as little more than a sex toy to test a theory? That was what hurt most of all – the realization that Iruka had not had any feelings for him. Certainly not as Keiko, and Kakashi did not doubt that Iruka did eventually develop something for him…but that was not enough to ease the pain of Iruka's calloused motivations.

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized Kakashi _knew_. He knew all about the bet – about Iruka's reason for sleeping with him as a woman. And, from the tenseness in his voice, Kakashi also apparently knew the full extent of the bet. To sleep with someone as both a man and a woman, it was no wonder Kakashi probably took it the wrong way and assumed their time together since Saki was born was nothing more than Iruka fulfilling the rest of the bet. But how did Kakashi find out?

"Naruto told me…he didn't know you hadn't explained everything…" Kakashi said quietly, his voice filled with a mixture of anger and disgust. No amount of alcohol could erase that painful memory, though he had desperately tried to forget what it felt like to have his heart torn to shreds. And there was no way he could hide such emotion from Iruka now. "Damn it, a _bet_. You fucked me on a bet?"

"I-It isn't like that, Kakashi-"

"It isn't?" Kakashi snapped, his voice more of a growl than actual words. "You fuck me as a woman, fine. I know I have a reputation for one-night stands – hell, it even makes sense that you slept with me. I'm not deaf; I know what everyone says about me and how I'm the best lover you can get in Konoha. But why did you keep toying with me?" Kakashi tightened his hands into fists, not caring that his nails bit into his palms. The burn of pain in his hands was nothing in comparison to the agony of living with a broken heart. "Why did you become my friend? That wasn't part of your bet, was it?"

"Kakashi, I-"

"_Don't_!" Kakashi cut Iruka off before the brunet could explain himself. "Why didn't you just want another night together? You could have just fucked me and left like you did before! I would have been fine with it. It would be just like anyone else I slept with – sex and nothing else. Why did you have to seduce me? " The jounin took a deep breath as he shook his head, his voice laced with hurt and disbelief. "Why did you make me like spending time with you?"

"I didn't mean-" Iruka tried to explain, but fell silent with a single look from the jounin.

"You didn't _mean_ to? Then why the hell did you make me trust you!" Kakashi roared as his nails dug into his palms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that his hands had begun bleeding, but he did not care. All that mattered was for Iruka to _listen_ to him and see his side of things. "I don't trust anyone – and you made me think that maybe I _finally _found someone who wouldn't turn around and hurt me. You let me take care of your son, you told me about your childhood. For the first time in my life, I wanted to give that kind of trust back!"

Iruka was stunned by Kakashi's words. He had never heard such raw pain in his lover's voice, even when Kakashi had announced his sterility. And it was then he started to understand. Kakashi had always been a mystery to so many because he did not want anyone really knowing him. He did not want to give anyone the chance to hurt him. Kakashi had obvious trust issues, and how could he not after everything he had experienced? He was orphaned as a mere child who never really had a childhood. He lost his entire team in rapid succession, his eye – his entire way of life was destroyed. And, from Tsunade's reaction to Kakashi's medical report, at age seventeen, Kakashi had lost what little childhood innocence and trust he might have miraculously retained. He was someone who was as legendary as the Sannin before he even hit puberty. He struck terror into the hearts of missing nin even before he could legally drink. He had washed his hands in blood before most children even understood the concept of death. Kakashi never had a normal life – and Iruka had unknowingly ruined everything by giving him a taste of normalcy.

"Why did you make me fall in love with you?" Kakashi asked as he moved towards the brunet, unable to stop his feet from walking forwards. With a gentleness he did not even know himself capable of anymore, he brought a hand up to touch Iruka's cheek. "Why did you have to change everything? I was happy before you came along. I didn't _need_ a real friend – I didn't need someone who would make me laugh and smile. I didn't need someone who I trusted enough to let them get to know me. I didn't need someone to show me just how lonely I was…"

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered as he involuntarily pressed his cheek into his lover's caress. A shiver of desire went down his back as he felt the warm touch he had so desperately missed. But, as quickly as those fingers touched his cheek, they were gone, leaving Iruka's skin so cold, the brunet shivered.

"J-Just get out, Iruka…" Kakashi said quietly as he took a step back, turning to go back to his packing. As he started stuffing more clothes into his pack, Kakashi listened for the footsteps leaving his room, but they never came. Turning slightly, he caught a glimpse of Iruka standing where he had left him.

"I-I'm sorry, Kakashi," Iruka whispered as he brought a hand up to touch his cheek. His very skin tingled where Kakashi had caressed him. And, in that brief moment Kakashi had touched him, Iruka had read in his visible eye what Kakashi had not stated directly. No matter how much Iruka had hurt him, Kakashi still loved him – and hated himself for it.

"I don't want your apologies, Iruka," Kakashi said as he moved to put away his katana. The sliding of the blade against its sheath was the only sound that filled the room, followed by a faint _click_. Gently, Kakashi laid his blade back onto his bed before reconsidering packing the extra uniform. He would rarely wear his Konoha outfit in Suna. If anything, he was going to have to dress in one of those stuffy, ceremonial robes most days, so he should probably not even bother packing clothes and just buy new ones in the other village.

But what if he stayed in Konoha? He knew there was no way he could go to Suna, knowing he had a son he was abandoning. The chances, however, of Iruka being right were so slim, Kakashi just went on packing. That envelope just contained proof of what Kakashi was already certain of, but a small part of him was anxious to read it just the same.

What if miracles were not as impossible as he thought?

Kakashi quickly quashed that flicker of hope before it infected him. Shinobi did not survive on _hope_. They survived missions by using cold, measured logic. They used probabilities and likelihoods or else they found themselves captured or killed. It was a mindset that had served him well his entire life. It was what had kept him alive on missions other shinobi had thought suicidal but Kakashi had only seen as a calculated risk. The results of his missions always outweighed the personal danger he voluntarily put himself in. After all, he had nothing to lose, so what was one more mission? What was one more dance with death? It was not as though anyone would truly mourn him.

And Iruka had to destroy that way of looking at life. He had taught Kakashi what it meant to have someone who would wait for him, worrying every moment he was away on a mission. Grinding his teeth as he put his extra uniform back on the bed, Kakashi desperately wanted to hate Iruka for turning his life inside out. He wished he could go back to his old way of life – the perspective of a man who was the epitome of selflessness. He had been someone who would not think twice in giving his life to protect a fellow shinobi or the village. He would have done anything short of betrayal to be that perfect shinobi. Yet Iruka had shown him another existence. He showed him a world where Kakashi might hesitate jumping at the chance of going on nearly impossible missions. Iruka had taught him that a good shinobi did not have to be one who defied death – it could be the one who did not tempt fate. It could be the one who made every attempt to come home, the one who dreamed of being in his lover's warm embrace and who fought so that he could hear a child's laughter once again.

If only Kakashi could hate Iruka for everything he had done to him, but all he wanted to do was fall to his knees and beg Iruka to take him back, to let him into his and Saki's lives no matter what that paternity test revealed.

"Please, Kakashi. I never meant to hurt you, but Saki shouldn't have to suffer because of my mistakes," Iruka said softly. Seeing his lover's shoulders tense as Kakashi continued to pack, obviously not caring about the sealed envelope on his dresser, Iruka took a step towards the jounin but froze when Kakashi spun around, glaring at him.

"Saki is not my son. How many times do I have to tell you that! I fucked you and that's it. I didn't ask to be pulled into your life. I didn't want to be anything more than one night of sex to you," Kakashi snapped at the brunet, no longer caring if he revealed the pain and anger Iruka caused him. Perhaps that was the only way he could get the brunet out of his apartment before he fell apart – hurting Iruka just as much as the brunet had hurt him was the only thing Kakashi could think of that could harm Iruka enough to appease his shattered heart. Lies came easily to Kakashi; it was an understandable result of a lifetime protecting his privacy and distancing himself from others. This, however, would be the only lie that he ever would say to Iruka. There was no future together for them; nothing short of a miracle could repair the damage. With a twisted sense of happiness, Kakashi realized that this would be his only chance to lie to Iruka. As accustomed as he was to lying, Kakashi was surprised by his own response to his words. This was the first time in his life that Kakashi was disgusted by the untrue words that crossed his lips even before he finished speaking.

"Why can't you understand I don't want to be with a lying bastard like you anymore?"

From the tears that accompanied the soft gasp that came from Iruka, he had succeeded in his attempts to hurt Iruka with a single sentence. But it did not make Kakashi feel any better. If anything, the clear pain in Iruka's strained features only served to send another shot of agony through him.

Kakashi quickly turned back to his bed before Iruka caught a glimpse of the regret, before he saw the proof of the jounin's lies in the foreign glisten in his natural eye. No matter how watery his gaze, Kakashi blindly continued packing so that Iruka could not see the first tears slipped from his right eye. Those same tears were quickly soaked up by his mask as though they were never even shed, hiding the fact even the greatest, most powerful of shinobi could still be hurt. So focused on keeping his sobs silent, Kakashi did not realize he was alone until the lingering feel of his lover's chakra completely dissipated.

It was only then that the brittle control Kakashi had over himself finally shattered and the jounin fell to his knees. Doubled over, clutching his chest above his shattered heart, Kakashi could no longer control the cries that wracked his frame. He had no idea how long he knelt there, mourning the future he had not known he even wanted until he met Iruka – and the one he had lost any chance of achieving.

Finally, there were no more tears to fall and no voice left to cry with. It was then Kakashi found the strength to look up, his gaze immediately focusing on the manila envelope Iruka had left behind.

XXX

Iruka somehow scrounged up enough strength to plaster a small smile on his face as he slipped into his apartment. Hearing a soft humming, he found himself gravitating towards the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, more out of exhaustion than anything else, the brunet watched the Hyuuga heiress as she did dishes.

It was a strange comfort to see that some parts of his life were still normal, despite the fact every other aspect of his life was in shambles. He came home every night to find Hinata acting as his personal maid, no matter how many times he told her she did not have to clean for him. All the young heiress could say was that she enjoyed the additional work.

Iruka had many times fallen into a trance as he cleaned, keeping his mind blank as he did mundane, monotonous work. He understood the calming effect something like cleaning had on those who did not find such acts tedious. So, after a week of trying to argue with the surprisingly stubborn girl, he had just given in and accepted her additional help.

"Saki just fell asleep a few minutes ago," Hinata stated, her voice clear and confident. In the past several years as a chuunin, the young woman had found her inner strength. No longer did the heiress tremble or stutter. No, if anything, Hinata had one of the strongest personalities Iruka had seen, as though she was somehow making up for her timidity during childhood. In fact, the woman was more like Naruto in character than anyone would have ever expected now that her spirit and courage was no longer being crushed by her overbearing father. No, since Hinata and Neji had forced their patriarch to _listen_ to them instead of criticizing both teens – actually going as far as tying the elderly Hyuuga down and gagging him for a few hours, it was rumored – she had flourished.

It was no wonder that she and Naruto had struck up a close relationship in the past few weeks as she and the blonde bounced babysitting duties back and forth as their schedules allowed. If it was not for the fact both young adults adored watching Saki, Iruka might have felt like he was taking advantage of them.

"He was pretty cranky today, though. Naruto said he couldn't get him to eat much – and he wouldn't take a nap no matter what he tried," Hinata continued as she moved to dry the last dish. Finally done with her last chore for the day, she turned to look at her pre-genin teacher.

With a saddened smile, she studied the man before her. Gone was the bouncy, energetic teacher of her childhood, replaced by a man who was weighed down by far too much. It was not the stress of his job, nor was it his son, that made Iruka look so exhausted.

Hinata had first noticed the change in the brunet when he had hired her as a babysitter, but it was not until a week ago that she had seen a glimpse of what Iruka was hiding behind fake smiles and forced enthusiasm. That day, Iruka had come home later than usual, but Hinata had not asked what had kept him. She was worried more about the tears that trekked down his cheeks, ones that Iruka obviously did not even realize he was shedding and refused to discuss any time after that.

From her conversations with Naruto, she knew Iruka had been having problems with his ex-lover. From the past few weeks in Iruka's employment, she had determined that his feelings for his ex had not lessened a bit – and it was destroying him. If she could have conned Naruto into telling her who this mystery man was, she would have confronted him herself. The man must be heartless to hurt Iruka so, which only made Hinata wonder who could be so calloused.

"Thank you, Hinata," Iruka mumbled as he pushed off the doorframe, shuffling into the kitchen. He was going to need quite a bit of caffeine if he was going to survive grading all of the reports he had brought home with him today. Ever since his last confrontation with Kakashi a little over a week ago, Iruka had thrown himself into his classes to the point his students were calling him a heartless monster for all the assignments he had given them. If only the pre-genin knew just how close they were to the truth. If it was not for Saki and Iruka's unconditional, endless love for that beautiful boy, the brunet would have wondered if he had a heart too. "I'm sorry for keeping you later than usual tonight. I had to give some of my students make-up tests after classes were over."

"It is fine, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hinata replied as she moved to leave the apartment. She had learned quickly that, no matter how much concern she showed, Iruka never would talk to her about his problems. He never confided in anyone, not even Naruto. With a gentle touch to his shoulder, meant to comfort her old teacher, Hinata left for the night.

The moment the door closed behind the babysitter, Iruka somehow found the strength to put on a pot of coffee before he went to check on his son. Slipping into Saki's bedroom, Iruka felt a small portion of his exhaustion disappear at the mere sight of his son sleeping in his crib.

No matter how tired he was, just seeing the baby made Iruka smile and find that last burst of energy. Quietly, Iruka moved to lean over the crib's edge and brush a kiss against Saki's forehead. The baby pouted in his sleep, releasing a sound that was somewhere between a grumble and a coo. Iruka studied his son as Saki fell back into a deep sleep.

It was amazing how much Saki had grown already. The baby had surpassed everyone expectations so far. Saki babbled nonstop when he was awake, revealing his emotions not only in his cries and facial expressions like other babies his age, but with subtle gestures and the tone of his voice. He paid attention to everything around him. What frightened Iruka, however, were the physical advances. Already, Saki was crawling with ease and moving with such speed, it was difficult to keep up with him at times. The baby was strong for his size and age, having bruised Iruka and others more than once with his hugs or grabbing. Perhaps worst of all was the fact his son was already showing chakra control.

Iruka had first noticed it the night he had come back from Kakashi's after giving his lover the envelope containing the truth of Saki's birth. When he had gotten home, he had been a wreck. He had spent hours crying, but did not feel any better when he had finally ran out of tears. No, the only thing that made him stop his dry sobs was the whimper of his son as Saki woke up.

He had gone to pick his son up, but had frozen in place when he felt an unfamiliar chakra touch him. It was not an enemy's energy, he had known that immediately. Instead of threatening, the chakra was _curious_, if energy could have such characteristics. As Iruka lifted his half-awake child out of his crib, he had been floored to discover that questioning energy was coming from Saki. That tendril of chakra that had touched him had changed from curious to worried in the blink of an eye, matching the expression in the baby's face as he brought his hands up to touch Iruka's tear-stained cheeks.

Iruka had found it strangely touching that his son was trying to comfort him in his own way.

But not even Saki could completely erase the hurt of Kakashi's words. Then there was the pain of going the past week without a word from him. It was agony to realize that Kakashi was not going to visit – that all of his adamant declarations of Kakashi and Saki sharing blood must have been wrong. Why else would Kakashi have stayed away? Wasn't that their unspoken agreement – that Kakashi coming around for visits depended on the results of the paternity test? It tore at Iruka's heart as he wondered if Kakashi had felt a moment of regret or longing when he had read through the report and discovered Saki was not his son.

XXX

After six hours of unproductively staring at the papers in front of him, Iruka leaned back and rubbed his dry eyes. He was so very tempted to just give everyone an 'A' and be done with it. It was either that or read twenty-five interpretations on Rule 26 of the Shinobi Code. With a tired sigh, Iruka gave up. Everyone would pass the paper simply for doing the project. Perhaps on an exam or something, he would ask a similar question, but he could not possibly grade all of those papers now. Not after an entire night of looking over them and not gaining anything other than a desire to go to sleep.

Stretching back, Iruka took a moment to yawn before he slowly stood up. As he moved, the brunet rubbed his aching neck and shoulders. From all of the stress he had dealt with lately, Iruka was surprised he was not crippled yet by the agony of the resulting migraines and sore muscles. Instead, it was just a constant pain that Iruka was growing accustomed to.

Though he was exhausted, Iruka still had the energy to step into his son's nursery to check on him. It was not often that Saki slept this long without waking up, much less when he had not eaten much during the day as Hinata had informed him earlier. The moment Iruka stepped into the pastel-decorated room he could sense something was wrong.

His shinobi instincts went into overdrive as Iruka found himself gripping for a kunai that was not there. So tired, it took him a moment to remember that he did not wear weapons in the apartment now that Saki was getting into everything. No, all the blades were up on high shelves in anticipation of the day his son started to stand up.

Iruka's heart raced as he spun around, searching for the source of his unease. As horror rose through him, threatening to choke the very breath from him, Iruka found what had sent his senses haywire. Nothing in the room was touched, not a single thing out of place. Everything was as Iruka had left it six hours ago when he had checked on Saki. But something was very wrong – one very important thing was different. There was no unfamiliar chakra in the room, but that did not stop Iruka from realizing that he had an intruder. Someone who Iruka was already petrified of because of what they were capable of.

Because there was no other way to explain why Saki's crib was empty.

Iruka had the baby monitor – he would have heard if Saki was moving around at any time the past few hours. And, even if he had somehow missed the sounds of his son waking up, the crib itself was undisturbed, the toys exactly as Iruka had left them, suggesting Saki had not woken up and been crawling around. But what terrified Iruka even more was that he could not sense Saki's now-familiar chakra, telling Iruka that his son had found a way out of his crib and was somewhere in the apartment. No, everything pointed to the horrifying reality.

Someone had kidnapped Saki.


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Kakashi fell back against the couch's cushions as he raked a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He was not accustomed to this kind of heat. In fact, he hated warm weather. Everyone thought he was just so pale that he could not tan. Kakashi was perfectly capable of tanning; he just chose not to sit out in the sun like those crazed idiots who actually enjoyed the heat. What no one realized was that, if it was warm enough that other people were out tanning, Kakashi was happily ensconced indoors, preferably underground or somewhere else where it was cold. Only Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura knew of his hatred of the summer months, and that was only because they had to deal with his griping and grumbling over the years.

For the past few days, he had tried his best to ignore the rising temperature. He had somehow forced himself to continue training despite the heat. Today, however, was thoroughly disgusting. Even though the sun had set hours ago, it had not helped lessen the oppressive heat. With a quick glance to the clock, Kakashi corrected his thoughts. _Yesterday_ was revoltingly warm.

It was too hot to sleep, so he had spent the past several hours meditating. A year ago, meditation was just another way to train his body and mind. It was a way to go through theoretical battles, to strategize and prepare himself for future attacks. Now, however, meditation was the only way to escape his emotions.

It was the only way to have a moment of peace.

Rubbing his aching head, the jounin leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees. It had been nine horrendous days since he had last spoken to Iruka – if their harsh words could even be considered speaking. Nine days of desperately missing Iruka and Saki as he worked himself to the point of exhaustion just so that he could sleep through the night.

With a sigh, Kakashi turned to look at the seemingly innocuous envelope that never left his side. When he trained, it was safely hidden in his jacket, pressed against his heart. While he slept, it held a place of honor underneath his pillow. Even when he meditated, it sat next to him. It was always within reach, just in case he wanted to see its contents.

Slowly, Kakashi moved to pick the envelope up. As he did so many times over the past nine days, he turned it over and studied the only thing between him and the proof that Saki was not his son – a seal that Kakashi had yet to muster the courage to break.

No matter how much that envelope haunted him, Kakashi had not been able to open it. Despite knowing that Iruka would take his actions – or lack thereof – as evidence of Saki's parentage, Kakashi couldn't do it. He couldn't look at the words that told him Saki was not his. As impossible as it may be, a small part of Kakashi desperately clung to the flicker of hope that he was wrong, that that beautiful little boy was somehow _his_.

Perhaps one day, he would have the courage to look at the test results. One day, he could truthfully stand before Saki and tell the boy that they had no connection other than emotional ties. Eventually, he may have the strength to tell Saki that, from the moment he met him, Kakashi had loved him. He would tell him that, had things been different, he would have happily been a part of his life. Sometime in the future, he may even be able to tell Sakumo that he was desperately in love with his father and that his love for Iruka would never lessen, no matter how much time went by or the pain Iruka caused him. But he could not imagine doing so now. Not while his wounds were still so raw.

Despite his reservations, Kakashi still unconsciously fingered the loosened edge of the sealed envelope. He had not begun opening the packet, so he could only assume that Iruka had had the same conflicting emotions concerning these results. Was Iruka as torn as he was when he had held these pages in his hands? Had he thought about what the results would mean when he started to open the envelope? Had he wondered what it would be like to sit Saki down one day and discuss their odd relationship? Had he thought about telling his son who Sakumo was named after and why?

Those thoughts brought a saddened smile to the jounin's face.

He could only hope that Saki would one day respect the man he had been named for – and not listen to the rumors surrounding the White Fang. Perhaps someday, he could tell Saki what his own father had been like before he had been so dishonored that his only option was suicide.

Sighing, Kakashi moved to stand as he folded the envelope and placed it inside his loose-fitting shirt. Patting his chest right above his heart and listening to the now-familiar crinkle of paper, Kakashi wished, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that things had turned out differently between him and Iruka. What was worst of all was that he knew, if he had another chance, he would be the one on his knees, begging for Iruka to take him back. Iruka had already apologized for his lies and secrets…and in his heart, Kakashi had accepted the apology. He did not hate Iruka; he no longer even felt a flicker of anger. All he wanted was to pull Iruka into his arms and feel his brunet's comforting, loving embrace. His ears ached to hear those three words he had been too hurt to appreciate when Iruka had said them for the first, and only, time.

_I love you_.

With one last brush of his hands through his hair, Kakashi walked towards the kitchen to make himself a much-needed pot of coffee. It was not the first sleepless night he had dealt with, but this would certainly be one of the worst. Dealing with the Sabaku family was never an easy thing and a lack of sleep would certainly make his life worse.

Before he even made it into the kitchen, Kakashi sensed a change in the atmosphere. Even before he felt the tingle of a chakra other than his own, he knew he was no longer alone. Whipping around, Kakashi already was grabbing for a weapon, but froze when he saw who had popped into his apartment without so much as a warning.

Even before those painfully familiar features registered in his mind, Kakashi found his arms filled with his brunet. He had dreamt about the warmth of his lover ever since their relationship had crumbled. He had fantasized about the feel of those muscular, yet tender arms around his neck, clinging to him in need. Had it not been for the heart-wrenching differences from his delusions, Kakashi would have thought he was hallucinating once again.

But not in a single one of his dream did Iruka clutch him, sobbing hysterically. Never did he envision his lover's strength sapped by some invisible force, leaving Iruka weak and trembling. He never considered the feel of hot tears stinging his bare neck as Iruka pressed his face against Kakashi's chest. Worst of all, he had never envisioned what his own response would be to encounter such a situation.

It was as though all the warmth in his body dissipated, leaving Kakashi frozen as Iruka's sobs sent stabs of horrifying terror through him. If it was not for the fact he had nothing in his stomach, Kakashi might have even thrown up from the pain and nausea that hit him. He had dealt with some of the most frightening circumstances any shinobi could imagine without so much as a flicker of fear. Missing nin, demons and every other form of evil he had dedicated his life to fight against – they were nothing in comparison to one brunet chuunin who could not bring himself to harm a fly. The worst evils in the world were child's play compared to Iruka's tears and the sickening realization of what could have caused such a reaction in the brunet.

Saki was not in Iruka's arms.

Iruka clung to his lover, not caring that Kakashi must think he was crazy. Popping into Kakashi's apartment without warning was bad enough – having learned from Sasuke's mistake several weeks ago – but to come in tears without explaining himself was another thing entirely. He would have explained himself if he could, but he could not form a single word. All he could do was tighten his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi had made his position clear – he wanted nothing to do with them, yet Iruka instinctively went to him, no matter how poorly their relationship ended. But none of that went through Iruka's mind in those moments between discovering Saki was missing and transporting himself to Kakashi's apartment.

Under different circumstances, Iruka would have reveled in the warmth and strength of Kakashi's arms around him. He would have inhaled his lover's scent and etched to memory the feel of the jounin's muscular frame pressed against his own. Most of all, if things were different, he would have frozen the moment he had transported himself into Kakashi's apartment. He would have been stunned to find the jounin here and not in Suna, where he leaving for a week ago.

But Iruka was too terrified to care about the reason behind Kakashi's presence. All that mattered was that the jounin was here now, and no matter how Kakashi felt about him at the moment, Iruka knew that the Copy Ninja would do anything in his power to bring Saki home safely.

Despite the fear that made his hands shake uncontrollably, Kakashi somehow found the strength to slowly pull Iruka off of him. The brunet, for a brief moment, refused to let go, clinging to him as though Kakashi was the only thing keeping him upright. The moment Kakashi got his lover to release his death-grip from around his neck, Iruka sagged as though all his strength was stripped from him. If it was not for the jounin's quick reflexes, his trembling lover would have fallen to the floor.

Never in his life was Kakashi so glad he could move faster than the eye could see. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as he cradled Iruka gingerly against his chest for a brief moment. Thoughts whirled through his head as he moved to lay his Iruka down on the couch. Was he injured? Why would he be so weak that he could not stand on his own? Where was Saki? What could have possibly happened to make Iruka so pale and obviously distraught?

Instinct kicked in as Kakashi knelt down next to the couch and cupped Iruka's pale face in his hands, forcing his lover to look at him, though Iruka's dulled eyes refused to meet his. Tenderly, Kakashi brushed his thumbs against Iruka's cheeks, wiping away the streaks of tears that only returned moments later as Iruka continued to cry.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered, not trusting his own voice to speak any louder. With a gentleness he did not know he possessed, the jounin pressed his lips against Iruka's forehead. Even his lover's skin felt cold, and it was obvious Iruka was terrified of something Kakashi could not bring himself to even think of if he wanted to keep his desperate grip on his sanity.

"What happened, Iruka?" he asked softly, his lips still touching Iruka's chilled forehead. So close to his lover, Kakashi could not only hear, but feel Iruka's ragged gasps for air. He could taste Iruka's fear as though it was his own, leaving him swallowing heavily as he forced himself to speak. "What is it? Why did you come here?"

"S-Sa-Saki…" Iruka whimpered, his voice unrecognizable to Kakashi's ears. Gone was the warm, confident tone of his lover, replaced by a quivering, broken sound that the jounin would never have associated with the teacher. Iruka was strong, compassionate, and above all else, powerful. It was not the same kind of power most shinobi respected. It was not physical strength or mastery of chakra or jutsu. It was not the ability to calculate and strategize battles in a split second. No, Iruka's strength was something else entirely. It was the ability to come to terms with his emotions instead of burying them like so many other shinobi. If Iruka had been anyone else, he would have been able to be calm and collected in such an important moment like this. No matter how much he was hurting, a different shinobi would have been able to swallow it for the sake of the mission. But Iruka ignored all the rules of the shinobi world as a new batch of tears slid down his cheeks and his eyes finally focused on Kakashi. He did not listen to the unspoken law of hiding his fears as he let out a sob that Kakashi just barely understood for what it was.

"S-Saki's gone."

Those two simple words made Kakashi's entire world to come to a screeching halt. For a split second, Kakashi wondered if he had somehow misheard Iruka's wail. It would have been easy – Iruka's words were little more than a cry of pain. But deep in his heart, Kakashi knew he had not misunderstood those painful syllables. The cold shiver that went down his back, causing his hair to rise and his fingers to tremble, told him he had heard correctly.

_Gone_. Saki was _gone_. Had it not been for the fact he was already kneeling, Kakashi would have fallen to the floor at those words. There was only one implication that those terrifying words had in the jounin's mind, and he let out a pained cry at the thought. Gone had many meanings, but it was obvious Iruka did not mean his son was gone for a short while. Saki was not simply visiting his uncles or doing something similarly harmless. No – this was a _gone_ that left his father sobbing hysterically, clinging to Kakashi as though he was the only thing left in the world the brunet trusted.

The only possible meaning Kakashi could come up with sent his head spinning. There was only one kind of _gone_ that could make Iruka act like this; only one sort of gone could make Kakashi's heart _thump_ painfully as terror tore at him relentlessly. It was the type of gone that caused the unfamiliar burn of tears to fill Kakashi's natural eye as he searched Iruka's face for some kind of indication he had misheard his lover. But only one meaning of gone could make a once heartless jounin, for the first time in his life, not care that he was crying in front of someone. The only kind of _gone_ that Kakashi could think of was the one that he had never thought could be possible.

_Permanently _gone_._

"W-What?" Kakashi could not manage anything else as he bowed his head, his breath coming out in pained gasps. It couldn't be. Saki was just a baby; he still had an entire life to live. He still had years left – years to learn how to talk and walk. Under Iruka's guidance, he would become compassionate, selfless, and one of the greatest shinobi of his generation. Kakashi had thought of Saki's future quite often, but he had never considered the possibility that that bright life could be extinguished prematurely. Why would he? Saki was healthy. He was protected by not only Iruka, but a number of Konoha's most powerful shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke would never allow any harm to befall their nephew. Kakashi had never worried about Saki's wellbeing for that reason, but he had grossly miscalculated somewhere. How else could he explain Iruka's terrifying admission?

Iruka was shocked by the raw pain in Kakashi's voice. It was a tone he had never imagined coming from the controlled jounin. Blinking a few times to clear his eyes, the brunet let out a soft cry when he saw the twin streaks running down Kakashi's bare face. The pain of losing Saki to kidnappers only intensified as he saw proof of how much his son meant to Kakashi. How could he be so careless? How could he be so irresponsible?

Kakashi would hate him if he knew Iruka had been mere feet away when his son had been taken. Iruka bit his lower lip as he forced himself to breathe deeply so that he could speak. After several calming breaths that did nothing to ease his terror, Iruka swallowed heavily.

"S-Saki was…he was kidnapped," Iruka admitted quietly as he studied Kakashi's face for his reaction. And the flicker of emotion that momentarily filled Kakashi's watery eyes was one Iruka had never imagined the jounin could feel at a time like this.

Pure, unrestrained joy.

Saki was _kidnapped._ He wasn't dead! That beautiful, healthy, loving little boy was still alive! It was a thought that very nearly made Kakashi smile giddily. Instead, as tears of relief filled his eyes, his thoughts flew at a speed that would have given a lesser man a headache. Kidnapped meant Saki was being held for ransom. But why would someone take the baby? Iruka was not rich, nor was he a shinobi who made enemies. So what could someone possibly gain by stealing Saki?

It took no more than a glance to Iruka for the painful realization to hit. No one would have kidnapped Saki to hurt _Iruka_. He was loved by everyone in the village. He had no enemies, much less ones strong enough to sneak his son out of his well-guarded apartment without alerting Iruka. Saki's nursery was better protected than the Hokage's Tower. It was entirely possible – and more than likely – that someone that powerful would have done such a terrible thing to get to _Kakashi_.

It was as though he had been hit squarely in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. In that moment, Kakashi regretted ever getting to know Iruka and Saki. This was the very reason he pushed everyone away. He kept even his friends at a distance. But he had gone against his instincts and let Iruka and Saki in. He had let down his guard for the two compassionate brunets. And someone had found his weakness – and was now using his lapse in self-preservation to shred Kakashi's life and heart to bits.

Iruka saw the glint of horror hit Kakashi. For a brief moment, the brunet could not help but wonder what was going through the jounin's head. He started to understand when he saw the calculating, cold hatred in Kakashi's eyes quickly replace every other emotion. And, in that moment, as Iruka's heart sped up and he felt a flicker of unreasonable fear towards Kakashi, the brunet knew that _this_ was the man that terrified even the hardest of missing nin.

"I'll kill them," Kakashi growled as he moved to stand, his hands already going towards his kunai pouch. If he had to, he would rip the kidnappers' throats open with his bare hands, but a blade was always a good addition to his arsenal. Much better to pin the bastards to the wall with and slowly torture them for daring to touch a curled hair on Saki's beautiful little head.

The hatred burning in his chest was enough to momentarily banish any fear Kakashi had towards Saki's wellbeing. Smart kidnappers did not dare harm their victims – or else they would lose their leverage. Whatever these bastards wanted with him, they knew better than to do anything to Saki or else they would be slaughtered by the jounin. What they apparently didn't think of was that Kakashi was more than happy to bloody his hands for the pain and suffering they had caused him and Iruka, not to mention the fear Saki must be feeling.

"P-Please, Kakashi," Iruka stammered as the jounin's icy gaze focused on him. This was not the man who laughed easily or was the most passionate, caring partner Iruka had ever had, nor was it the man who loved Saki with every fiber of his being and was not afraid to show it. Terrified by the unfamiliar eyes that now studied him without emotion, Iruka swallowed heavily. Somewhere under his fear, Iruka knew that this side of Kakashi was not directed at him. Perhaps when Saki was back in his arms, Kakashi might apologize for frightening Iruka so easily with his unnerving switch in personality. But this was not the time for hurt feelings. Now was the time for revenge, and Iruka could not help but feel a twinge of pity for the people who had dared to kidnap Saki. And the realization that Kakashi would do anything in his power to bring Saki back unharmed alleviated a great deal of Iruka's fear.

XXX

"Boss, no scent…" Kakashi barely registered Bull's broken phrases as he ran his fingers along the white painted wood of the baby's crib. His heightened senses told him what his pack had also determined. There was no discernable scent of a stranger, which was what he had been expecting from someone powerful enough to break into Iruka's apartment and steal the baby right from under his nose.

What he had not been expecting was that there was _no_ trace of the kidnappers. No lingering chakra, no thread or hair for the ninken to find. There was nothing to determine the identity of Saki's kidnappers. Whoever had dared to take Saki – they were good. If it was not for the fact they had kidnapped _Saki_, Kakashi might have actually been impressed. In fact, had it been anyone other than that beautiful baby taken, Kakashi would have been deliriously happy to have such a challenge. As things were, however, all Kakashi wanted was to find the bastards, slaughter them, and bring Saki back safe and sound.

"Bull's right. Something's not right here," Pakkun commented as he lifted his head from sniffing one of Saki's favorite stuffed teddy bears. Studying his master, the pug sat back on his haunches. It was not often he saw this cold, emotionless side of the jounin. In fact, he had not seen this part of Kakashi since the jounin had retired his ANBU mask.

Pakkun watched with saddened eyes as Kakashi stalked around the room. Kakashi had ignored this side of himself for so many years that even Pakkun had forgotten that his oddly bubbly and disgustingly perverse master could be this dark and formidable. Oh, he had seen Kakashi angry, frightening, and any other number of characteristics that sent missing nin and demons running in the other direction. But this cold, unfeeling side of his master was the worst of them all.

After the death of the Yondaime, Kakashi had discovered that he could do more than just simply hide his emotions as he had done since he was eight. No, he had somehow learned to not feel at all. It was a terrible, yet amazing ability that had shot him to the top of the shinobi community. It was that single feature that had made him the youngest ANBU captain to exist. And it was that same characteristic that had been his downfall.

Kakashi had spent the first eight years of his life pretending his emotions were beneath him, the next five years ignoring them, and four years after that being this unfeeling, uncaring monster. It was no wonder Kakashi had difficulty understanding other people and their emotions when he himself rarely could understand his own. How could he when he spent the first seventeen years of his life ignoring the fact that he was _human_ and just like everyone else?

It was not surprising that Kakashi had lashed out when, at seventeen, he was forced to feel emotions that he had no understanding of. How could a mere teenager truly understand what it was like to be completely alone? Kakashi, even at his worst, had comrades, but how could he come to grips with being unable to keep the one promise he had made to his father? He had promised the White Fang that he would keep the Hatake line alive; he had sworn that he would remove the tarnish from their family name.

And he had thought those promises were forever broken until he met a brunette who had dared to tell him he was wrong.

Pakkun watched as his master made another sweep of the room, his Sharingan swirling so quickly, Kakashi was probably giving himself a migraine. Not that the idiot would care about some physical pain judging from his current state. With that determined look in his eyes, it was obvious the jouninn would not give up looking for Saki until the baby was safe.

With a sigh, the pug glanced over at Bull. The massive canine gave him a knowing look – a look that Pakkun had been dreading since they had started sniffing around the nursery. As he opened his mouth, the ninken could not help but wonder if his master had come to the same conclusion his pack had.

"It could be an inside job," Pakkun said quietly as he watched Kakashi for a reaction, but the jounin merely looked at him with a glance that told the pug to continue speaking if he valued his life. "The only chakra signatures we can pick up are all familiar – as are all the smells. Saki, Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, the Hokage, you and the Hyuuga heiress. No one else has been in this room. We could bring in an Inuzuka, but he or she will tell you the same thing."

"Control?" Bull pointed out as he shifted so that the top of his head brushed against Kakashi's open hand. Pakkun narrowed his gaze at his fellow canine, silently telling him that now was not the time to beg for a scratch behind the ear. If anything, Bull was dancing with death just for standing anywhere near their volatile master.

"Who would the kidnapper control? Everyone who has been in this room is too powerful to be controlled by such a jutsu…well, everyone but the Hyuuga, but her Byakkugan makes it nearly impossible to control her," Pakkun responded, wishing that it was something as obvious as forcing someone familiar to take Saki from the nursery.

"You're suggesting that one of us took Saki?" Kakashi asked coldly as his gaze shifted from the empty crib to Pakkun. "Tsunade is not that stupid, and Hinata would never do anything to hurt Iruka." It was impossible to even consider Naruto and Sasuke were behind this for those same reasons – not to mention neither young jounin would survive Iruka's wrath if they had been the ones to take Saki without telling his protective father.

The only other person whose presence Pakkun and Bull could pick up on was his own. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced back at Saki's crib. Could Iruka have gone through these very same thoughts before he came to Kakashi's apartment? Could he have ruled out his brothers or friends taking Saki for a few hours without warning him? But had he even for a moment thought that Kakashi had been the one to take Saki?

_No._

A stab of emotion hit his icy heart as Kakashi looked up and saw the pastel plaque with Saki's name on it. _Sakumo_. In that moment, Kakashi knew that Iruka did not consider that possibility. Iruka knew that Kakashi loved the baby more than life itself. The brunet had even given Kakashi every opportunity to be a part of Saki's life – he had _wanted_ Kakashi to be around as much as possible. Iruka had known there was no reason for Kakashi to steal Saki. But it was more than that.

Iruka trusted him.

Kakashi did not have to ask his distraught brunet who else knew about Saki's disappearance. It was obvious that he was the first person Iruka had gone to. Iruka had not once shown a moment of distrust or suspicion. He had not asked if Saki was there or if Kakashi knew where the baby was. All Iruka did was beg for Kakashi to bring his son back.

Iruka did not make Kakashi feel guilty – as though leaving him and Saki somehow resulted in the baby's kidnapping. Iruka did not place any blame. He did not demand anything from Kakashi. He did not try to use their short relationship as means to force Kakashi to help search for his son.

Unconsciously, Kakashi fingered the small, delicate baby blanket that was crumpled along the side of the crib. The pale blue and grey material was Saki's favorite, so much so the baby refused to go to sleep in his crib unless he was curled up in it. A saddened smile touched the corners of Kakashi's lips as the jounin wondered if Saki somehow knew where the blanket had come from. He doubted Iruka had figured it out. Why would Iruka guess that the quilt had been Kakashi's own blanket, hand-stitched by his mother before he had been born? Iruka definitely would not have determined that the blanket had meant just as much to Kakashi as it had to Saki.

Whoever had taken Saki obviously knew nothing about the baby or else they would have taken this blanket as well. If for no other reason than to save their ears and their sanity, they would have grabbed the small quilt if they were familiar with Saki and his idiosyncrasies.

Kakashi's fingers curled around the quilt, tightening into a fist as he whirled around to eye his two ninken. Bull merely tilted his massive head to the side at the fiery look in his master's eyes. Pakkun, however, very nearly squeaked in joy at the sight of emotion returning to Kakashi.

"Gather the rest of the pack. We meet back here in fifteen minutes," Kakashi said, his tone filled with determination. Pakkun smartly nodded, already preparing himself to inform the rest of the ninken about their mission. Bull, however, was not as proficient at reading human emotion. The poor dog still thought Kakashi was angry every time he saw his master smile, so it was no wonder the monstrous canine spoke.

"Why, master?"

"Because we're going hunting."

XXX

"Mmph!"

The blonde ignored the tired grumble as well as the gentle slap of his lover's hand against his roaming fingers. For once, being the first one up, he had the unheard of chance of waking up Sasuke any way he wanted. If Naruto had not caught glimpses of his lover sleeping when he came home late, the blond would have wondered if the genius even slept. But even then, Sasuke woke up the instant he sensed Naruto's chakra – the blonde had no chance of sneaking up on him. So, for the first time in all the years of being together, Naruto found himself with the opportunity to get Sasuke back for all the times the horny jounin shocked him into consciousness. And damn if he was not going to take this miraculous gift and do his worst!

With a soft cackle that was only muffled by pressing his lips against Sasuke's bare shoulder, he continued tracing his lover's abdomen. After all these years, the blonde knew exactly how to touch the pale-skinned jounin. Of course, that knowledge went both ways. But with a seme like Sasuke, Naruto rarely had the chance to take control of anything. Others would call Sasuke controlling, but Naruto normally loved how dominating the Uchiha was.

But all bets were off now that Naruto had caught his lover asleep and vulnerable.

Naruto nearly cried in joy as his touch slid over his lover's narrow hip, reveling in the feel of Sasuke's soft skin underneath his fingertips. Then, with the speed that came with being a jounin – and a perverse smile that he learned from Kakashi – Naruto's fingers found their target.

Biting his lip to keep himself from making a sound and alerting his seme to his intentions, Naruto traced his fingers along the delicious roundness of his lover's ass. Few people knew that Sasuke's posterior was a thing of perfection. Sasuke had done a great job of hiding his beautiful ass underneath baggy shorts and pants all these years, and Naruto was perfectly fine with continuing to keep Konoha's greatest creation a secret. Unable to help himself, Naruto squeezed his lover's ass. When the only thing the dark-haired jounin did was grumble sleepily at Naruto's possessive touch, the blonde knew his uptight lover was still unconscious. Otherwise, Naruto would have found himself pinned to the bed with a half-awake, horny jounin on top of him.

Involuntarily, Naruto's fingers wiggled in overjoyed anticipation. Slowly, the blonde shifted so that he was prepared to pin his powerful lover when Sasuke woke up and started fighting back. No matter how many bruises and other injuries he was bound to receive from his squirming lover, Naruto knew it was all worth it.

Then, before Sasuke woke up and Naruto lost his one chance, he moved into action.

With a battle cry, the blonde threw all of his weight onto his lover. Even as he moved to pin Sasuke's legs with his own and caught both of the jounin's thin wrists over Sasuke's head, Naruto could feel his lover jolting into consciousness. He could feel every muscle in Sasuke's body tense, preparing wrestle out of his grasp. But Naruto was faster.

"MMPH!" Naruto laughed at the surprised sound Sasuke let out, its meaning muffled by the pillow the jounin's face was currently being pressed into. The affronted noise, however, was enough to tell the blonde he did not have much time before Sasuke found a way to break his hold.

Naruto's free hand drifted to the one spot he had been aiming towards the moment he had woken up.

"Nrgh!" Sasuke finally freed his face from the pillow and turned to glare at his lover. Despite the fact the room was pitch-black – telling the jounin that it was an ungodly hour of the morning that the sun was not even up yet – Sasuke knew his lover was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't you dare!" he said in a cold tone that had gotten lesser shinobi to tremble in fear. He could feel his uke shake alright – but in laughter.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto teased as he wiggled his finger against the one spot Sasuke kept protected above all else and for good reason. If Sasuke's enemies – much less his friends – knew about his weakness, there would be no rest for the Uchiha. With just a single gentle swipe of Naruto's finger against the extremely sensitive spot where Sasuke's ass met the back of his thigh, the feared ANBU member lost his entire icy exterior.

And Sasuke, for lack of a better term, squeaked before dissolving into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Cackling, Naruto continued to tickle his lover while keeping the strong jounin pinned to their bed. Sasuke struggled to throw Naruto off of him, but only succeeded in getting his lover to tighten his hold on him. Gasping for air, the brunet wriggled every way he could, but with his legs uselessly pinned beneath Naruto's, he could do little more than try to rip his arms out of his lover's grasp. But he did not to even try to do so, knowing that he had a good chance of elbowing or punching Naruto – and hurting his beloved uke – in his attempts.

So Sasuke squirmed, desperately trying not to hit his lover as his body took on a mind of its own and jerked every which way as Naruto continued to tickle him.

"Ba-Bastard!" the dark-haired jounin cried between high-pitched giggles that he had no control over. Naruto only laughed in response. "S-S-St-Stop!" Sasuke cried as he wriggled in attempt of getting away from Naruto's fingers, but to no avail. He was stuck until he either was willing to chance harming his uke or Naruto let him go. Neither option looked like it was going to happen any time soon.

Gasping for air between squeals, Sasuke found himself lightheaded. It might be due to lack of air, though the jounin had the feeling it had more to do with having his powerful lover pressed up against him. If it was not for the fact he was laughing too hard to do anything else, Sasuke might have blushed as he felt the heat and hardness of his lover's erection grind against his lower back.

Despite his current helpless state, Sasuke was unbelievably turned on by the unusual reversal of roles. Then again, having Naruto's long, muscular body press him into the mattress was an arousing change of pace. For a moment, Sasuke could not help but wonder what it would be like to let Naruto get his way. Could he actually give into Naruto's request and try being uke for once?

Sasuke was just horny enough to try. But, first, he had to teach Naruto a lesson for tickling him.

Still laughing uncontrollably as a result of his lover's damn fingers tickling him, Sasuke found enough purchase to lift his hips. The instant squeak of astonishment that came out of Naruto was the perfect opening for Sasuke. Catching his lover by surprise, Sasuke felt Naruto's hands loosen their grip. It was just enough.

Before Sasuke got the chance to flip his uke to the bed and take control, he felt a change in the room. Sasuke did not even need a full second to recognize the feel of a transportation jutsu. Sasuke switched positions with Naruto, but instead of throwing his to the bed and tickling him in retaliation, he protectively covered Naruto's body with his own. Before Naruto even let out a squeak of protest, Sasuke had launched a kunai that had been resting on the nightstand towards the intruder.

Even before the hilt left his fingers, Sasuke recognized the chakra and regretted acting so impulsively.

"OI!" Naruto finally screeched as he pushed Sasuke off of him, freezing when he caught a glimpse of their unexpected visitor. For once, he wished he had not inherited the Kyuubi's ability to see in the dark. Because of his night vision, the blonde could see the fiery look in their guest's eyes. Naruto winced in remembrance of all the times he had pissed off the famed jounin. And this time, Kakashi did not look happy at all – though that may be due to the fact he had caught a kunai aimed for his heart. And he had just barely caught it. If Naruto wasn't mistaken, it had already nicked a hole in his jacket.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, breathless from his lover's tickling. The Uchiha blushed furiously, wondering what his panting must sound like to Kakashi's ears. The pervert was probably having a field day for having finally caught them. "I thought you were leaving for Suna…" Well, at least that was the last Sasuke had heard. Kakashi was supposed to leave last week, but had been putting it off. Sasuke had hoped Kakashi's reluctance had something to do with Iruka and Saki.

"Get dressed. We have a mission." Both Naruto and Sasuke perked up at their ex-sensei's tone. It was not perverse, as would have been expected in such a situation. Nor was it gleeful for having gained some more blackmail material. No, it was not even angry for the kunai that had pierced his jacket. It was far worse. This was the voice of a killer, one who was fully prepared to wreak havoc and destroy everything in his way.

For the first time in all the years they had known Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were terrified of the man who stood before them.

"Whaaaa? It's only two in the morning!" Naruto whined, covering up the flicker of fear he felt towards his ex-sensei, as he glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand. If this was another one of Tsunade's 'tests' to see if he was prepared to take the Hokage title, he was going to kill the wrinkly hag. He had Sasuke in tears, he was laughing so hard! Damn it!

"Saki was kidnapped at some point in the past seven hours." That was all Kakashi had to say to get the two young jounin to jump from bed. Neither even gave a moment towards modesty or embarrassment due to their nudity. It took mere moments to get dressed and armed.

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he strapped on an extra kunai pouch then moved to tuck a summoning scroll in his jacket. Though it was useless in this light, the Uchiha still glanced in Kakashi's direction out of habit and waited for an answer.

"No ransom note and the ninken cannot pick up a scent." Kakashi's words were clipped and painfully sharp. Being so familiar with Kakashi's firm hold on his emotions, Sasuke winced, understanding that his friend was moments away from breaking down. It took a great deal to make Kakashi lose that lazy, bored tone of his. Then again, he had to admit that if he was in Kakashi's place, he would be seeing red and demanding blood.

"I'll get Kiba," Naruto stated, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Get a team together and meet me at Iruka's in ten minutes," Kakashi stated firmly moments before he transported himself from the room. Sasuke took only one deep breath of air before he ran through a list of shinobi he knew to be in the village. With a smile that bespoke death to whoever dared to take Saki, the Uchiha vanished.

XXX

"C'mon, Iruka," Pakkun uneasily patted the crying brunet's leg. He was not accustomed to comforting humans. Why would he be when his own master rarely showed emotion? Shifting, he plopped himself in Iruka's lap, unsure what else he could do to ease Iruka's pain. Almost instantly, Iruka's arms surrounded him and the pug lost the ability to breathe as he was squeezed against the brunet's chest.

"I-I…I ju-just want h-h-him back," Iruka sobbed as he tightened his embrace, all but choking the dog in his arms. Bowing his head, unaware he was suffocating Kakashi's ninken, Iruka buried his face in Pakkun's wiry fur. "I n-never th-tho-thought any…anyone w-would do someth-thing like this."

"Ka-Kakashi…will bring…h-him back," Pakkun gasped as he squirmed, finally getting Iruka to loosen his hold. Finally able to breathe somewhat normally, the pug lifted his head and looked at the crying brunet. Damn it, he was not used to these kinds of human emotions! If Iruka was a ninken, he would be out there searching for Saki as well. That did not mean, however, that Pakkun thought less of the brunet for staying behind. In fact, the pug respected Iruka all the more for not being just like every other shinobi in search for Saki. His voice was not one of hatred or vengeance. No – of all the shinobi Pakkun had seen today, Iruka was acting the sanest of them all.

With a silent curse, Pakkun listened to his canine instincts and licked the tears from Iruka's cheek. "You have the best shinobi in Konoha looking for him. Entire ANBU teams have been called in. The Hokage has put the village on alert. Whoever took him won't get away with it." His words were meant to calm Iruka's fears, but they only served to make the brunet cry all the more.

"B-But what if th-they can't?" Iruka whispered apprehensively with a sniffle as he looked down at Pakkun. "I-It's been hours…"

Pakkun placed a paw across Iruka's lips before the brunet could go on and worry himself into another fit of hysterics. He had thought he was being the smart and compassionate one for coming to sit with Iruka while everyone else searched for Saki. Compassionate, yes – considering Iruka was incapable of even speaking when Pakkun had first gotten here. Smart, however, that was a matter of opinion. If anyone was capable of helping Iruka, it would be his brother or Kakashi, but neither man was even in the village right now, much less in the mindset to calm Iruka's nerves. No, last he had seen of Naruto, his eyes were blood-red and his fangs visible for all to see. In any other time, Pakkun might have been startled by Naruto's use of his demonic chakra, but if it meant bringing Saki back unharmed, he was more than willing to ignore the fact Naruto was getting help from that smelly fox. Kakashi was similarly using every ability he had to aid in the search. Never before had Pakkun seen his master's Sharingan spin so wildly or drain his chakra so quickly. At the rate Kakashi was going, he would more than likely exhaust himself in a matter of hours, but he would refuse to rest until Saki was found.

They had forty-eight hours. That was the timeframe for normal kidnapping cases. After those first two days, the chances of finding Saki dropped dramatically. Though, with all the shinobi they had looking, Pakkun could not imagine the search taking two days. No, perhaps a few more hours, but not more than that.

"Kakashi _will_ bring him home," he repeated firmly as he looked into Iruka's eyes. If it meant Kakashi drained his chakra so completely, he put himself into a coma, he would do just that to get Saki back. If he had to torture or slaughter every missing nin he came across to get information about Saki's kidnappers, he would. Kakashi would do anything to bring Sakumo home.


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Go back to your apartment, Kakashi," Sasuke commanded, his tone gentle enough to make the silver-haired jounin to look up in surprise. It was rare for his young friend to show anyone other than Naruto compassion. Despite the worry he could clearly see in Sasuke's face, Kakashi shook his head negatively before returning his gaze to Saki's empty crib.

"I can't…" Kakashi replied as his fingers ran along the smooth, painted wood. It seemed impossible to believe that it had been over twenty-four hours since he had dragged half of Konoha's elite shinobi here and began the largest search party the village had ever seen.

But all of his effort, threats, and desperate pleas were for naught.

No one had yet to hear even a whisper about Saki's kidnappers. There was not a single bit of evidence for them to go on; there was no trail to follow. There was no clue telling them even in what direction to begin their search.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kakashi bent down until his hitai ate hit the edge of Saki's crib with a dull _clink_. All shinobi were on alert; entire teams had started out several hours ago to scan the forests for any trail. Naruto had taken a whole group to Suna to enlist their aid. Gai and the rest of Kakashi's close friends had spread out, taking their teams to all the other Hidden Villages in search of any information on Saki.

Kakashi felt a saddened smile touch his lips. It was strangely touching how helpful everyone was being – as though they could understand how Saki's absence was tearing him apart. If anyone could possibly appreciate just how close he was to the edge, it was Iruka. But Kakashi had not seen his brunet in over a day. He was terrified of returning to his apartment without Saki in his arms. He did not want to put Iruka through any more pain.

It was hard enough for him to come to grips with the fact that, with each tick of the clock, the probability of finding Saki was plummeting. As though just to mock him, the sound of the tiny clock on the wall filled his ears until it was all Kakashi could focus on.

Sasuke watched the lanky jounin lean against the crib, not sure what to do or say to help his friend and ex-sensei. He had stayed behind in Konoha, claiming he wanted to stay with the Hokage to organize the teams and their information. The truth was that he remained here so that he could keep an eye on Kakashi. Tsunade had had the foresight to demand the silver-haired jounin stay behind so that he could help her come up with possible identities to the kidnappers who, more than likely, had taken Saki to get back at Kakashi. No one missed the way her voice had caught on that lie except for the preoccupied jounin – everyone could clearly see just how broken up Kakashi was and, for many reasons, were thankful their Hokage was doing everything she could to keep the Copy Ninja contained in the village. Otherwise, everyone's attention would not be entirely focused on their missions, but on the emotionally-compromised jounin.

Sasuke cared deeply for Kakashi, but even he knew that there was no stopping Kakashi if they found Saki's kidnappers. Anyone standing between him and those bastards would be torn to shreds. Not a single shinobi in Konoha was brave – or stupid – enough to be that idiot standing near Kakashi when they finally discovered Saki. _When_, not _if_, Saki was found, there was every possibility Tsunade would lock the kidnappers in a room with Kakashi until the Copy Ninja returned to sanity. Sasuke did not even feel a flicker of sympathy for those who had dared to take Saki.

"Go get some sleep," Sasuke said quietly as he studied Kakashi. Never before had he seen the powerful jounin like this. Kakashi made it a habit to hide his chakra because he was powerful enough to even give the Hokage or Naruto a run for their money. When the search parties began, every shinobi other than those who knew Kakashi well gave him a wide berth because of the sheer power he was emitting. A few even showed their fear when they realized just how much Kakashi controlled himself under any other circumstance. Sasuke knew Kakashi was not cloaking his chakra like he normally did, which terrified him because he could hardly even sense the Copy Ninja's energy now.

Kakashi was not simply running himself into the ground or risking chakra depletion. No, he was bordering on that thin line between throwing himself into a comatose state and shaving off years from his life. Sasuke doubted the jounin noticed, much less cared, just how exhausted he was. All that mattered to Kakashi right now was that his implanted eye was swirling, draining his chakra as quickly as his body could create it by destroying its own tissues.

Kakashi had been using his Sharingan for well over a day straight, studying every person and object for any clue as to Saki's whereabouts. What few people other than Sasuke appreciated was that Kakashi had forced his eye into a completely different state. Sasuke saw an eye that did not simply look through jutsu but instead did far worse. Others merely saw an eerie, swirling eye that was nothing like a normal Sharingan. Red and black shades twisted around one another with no discernable pattern, making Kakashi's Sharingan appear more like a smoke-filled orb than an eye. The Uchiha had only used those eyes once, and the emotional and mental drain of seeing into others – feeling their emotions and thinking their thoughts – was too much for him to handle. He did not know how Kakashi was maintaining it now, but he knew to not look his friend in the eye or else Kakashi would feel that flicker of unease, that tiny seed of doubt that Sasuke could not completely destroy.

Because, with every second that passed, it was becoming more and more unlikely they would find Saki alive.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke demanded as he moved to rest a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, feeling the tenseness of his friend's entire body. Even as his fingers gently squeezed the Copy Ninja's shoulder reassuringly, Sasuke could sense just how much it was costing Kakashi to remain standing. Every fiber of the tall jounin's body was strained, quivering in exhaustion. "You aren't doing any good like this. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up. Go rest for a few hours. If there is any news, I'll come get you."

Kakashi let out a hoarse chuckle, unaccustomed to hearing Sasuke not only speak in full sentences, but also being so caring. Though his head felt almost too heavy to move, Kakashi turned just enough to catch a glimpse of his young friend with his natural eye. Able to do little else, the jounin let out a sigh. Sasuke was right – he was too exhausted to be any help, but it felt like betrayal to lie down while Saki was still missing. The teams were taking shifts; even Sasuke had slipped away for a few hours to sleep. Kakashi was the only one who had not taken a quick break. In other circumstances, he would have been fine with a few days of sleep deprivation, but keeping his Sharingan activated in this form was more draining than he anticipated.

"Fine," he whispered hoarsely, too tired to hide the deceit in his voice. He may rest his Sharingan for an hour or two, but he would not fall asleep unless his legs collapsed from underneath him and he passed out. No, until he had Saki back in his arms, he was not allowing himself a moment of respite.

Sasuke nodded his head, understanding Kakashi's decision. Even deactivating his unnatural eye was enough for now. But after Saki was finally found, Sasuke had the feeling Kakashi may just be bedridden for weeks. With that unspoken promise to rest, the Uchiha transported himself back to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi waited until the smoke of Sasuke's jutsu dissipated, then deactivated his Sharingan. Even as he felt the drain on his chakra cease, the jounin found himself falling to his knees. Too exhausted to even slow his descent, Kakashi hit the floor with enough force to send jolts of pain up his legs and back and cause him to gasp. Judging from the unexpected agony that ripped through him at such a simple movement, Kakashi could only assume he had done quite a bit of damage to his body by burning so much chakra for so long. Leaning forwards, Kakashi pressed his forehead against the bars of Saki's crib, gasping in surprised pain as he weakly lifted his arms to grip the thin pieces of wood.

It was then, no longer surrounded by his ninken, shinobi, or any other presence other than his own, Kakashi finally let himself go.

So tired, Kakashi could not even feel the tears as they trekked down his bare cheeks. He did not even realize he was crying until he tasted the salty liquid on his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he had spent the past day unmasked for all to see, but he did not care.

All that mattered was that it had been over a day. An entire day of wracking his brain, giving Tsunade the name and last known location of everyone he considered his enemy. Over twenty-four hours of cataloguing past lovers who may have taken their split badly – or whose significant other may have taken offense to Kakashi seducing him or her. The actual act of naming his enemies and partners was almost as painful as the agony ripping through him now. He had racked up a veritable army of enemies over his years of guarding Konoha, but it was nothing in comparison to the pages upon pages of fuck buddies, one night stands, and every other person Kakashi could remember screwing in his life.

What seemed like a lifetime ago, Kakashi might have felt some pride over the number of partners he had had. Others would have called him a lucky bastard. Right now – and from the moment he fell in love with Iruka – all he felt was disgust. He had been a whore; there was no other term that suited him. If he had shown even a moment of restraint in all these years, the list of possible kidnappers could have been much shorter. If he had, there might have been a chance of narrowing down their search.

But with thousands of names, how could they possibly track down them all in the next few hours? How could they find the time to interrogate everyone? How could they find Saki before something happened to him?

A hoarse sob wracked Kakashi at that depressing thought. A future without Saki, a lifetime of knowing all of this was _his_ fault…it was too much for him. It was as though all the warmth fled him, leaving Kakashi frozen where he had crumpled on the floor. Somehow, he found the strength to shift, sitting down so that he could bring his knees up to his chin as he pressed his back against Saki's crib. Tightening his arms around his legs, Kakashi bowed his head and let out a cry.

He had probably done permanent damage in keeping his Sharingan activated, reading the minds of everyone he encountered. But it was not enough. No one had any idea who could have taken Saki; there was not a single theory for Kakashi to discover in the minds of countless shinobi. Every time someone came in to report they had found nothing to Tsunade, his heart broke all over again as he felt their confusion and uselessness. Everyone felt horrible about Saki's kidnapping, but Kakashi knew he had it worst of all.

He deserved the mental and emotional agony his Sharingan caused. Under different circumstances, he might have dissected his newfound ability with Sasuke and trained it so he could control it, but the usefulness of his unnatural eye was worth the drain on his chakra and the emotional overload he received every time he looked at someone. It was only right that he feel everyone's doubts and fears as well as the blame they placed on him in the back of their minds.

This was his fault. Saki never deserved any of this nor did Iruka. All they had done was let him be a part of their lives, and Kakashi had ruined theirs in return. They had offered him love and kindness; Kakashi gave them fear and pain. Tightening his arms around his legs, Kakashi body shook with each sob that wracked his frame.

He had dealt with terror countless times, but it had never touched him before. He had never felt that cold stone settle in his abdomen, making it difficult to breathe in anything but sharp gasps for air until now. He had never shivered because his body was freezing cold despite the warm air surrounding him. He had always countered fear with the knowledge he was more powerful than his enemy. He never thought twice about attacking head-on and fighting despite his slim odds of surviving. He knew he was faster and smarter than the average shinobi; he knew people often underestimated him, so he used that to his advantage.

He laughed at blades and jutsu, taunting his attackers until they were so frustrated, they made a mistake that proved to be fatal. Enemies had tied him down and tortured him, but he could manage physical pain. He had learned just how much he could survive when he was captured at seventeen. He had learned by necessity to shut down so that he could not be emotionally or mentally tortured. A lesser shinobi would have been broken the moment his legs were forcibly spread and he was pressed against a dark, damp wall and had the only innocence he had left stolen from him.

It had the only naiveté Kakashi had after he had lost his father. He could still remember holding his father body as he was told his father's last words were that Kakashi bring their family honor. His father had not wanted him see him die like that; Kakashi was on his first solitary mission, but he had gotten home a day early. He had walked into the house, preparing to proudly show his father the medal he had received for being such a dedicated bodyguard, but had frozen when he smelled blood. His heart had been in his throat as he raced through the large complex. Fear had choked him as he skidded into his father's room and found the jounin on the floor, his head tilted at an unnatural angle, with his tanto buried in his belly and Minato standing over him with a bloodied katana. In that moment, Kakashi had been certain his heart had stopped. But not even then did Kakashi know true fear or loss.

His father had committed seppuku to erase his dishonor, but he had somehow forgotten that he would be leaving an eight-year-old boy without any family or friends. But Kakashi had survived. He had learned to take care of himself. He had taught himself how to call his father's ninken so that he would have someone to talk to. Kakashi had dealt with the change in lifestyle, not shedding a single tear. He had only felt anger and hatred towards those who had inadvertently forced his father to commit suicide. And Kakashi had gotten the chance to return the favor by slaughtering every enemy involved in the fated mission that dishonored his father.

But this time, someone finally had gotten him. They had found his weakness and exploited it ruthlessly. Whatever the kidnappers wanted, Kakashi would give it. If it meant Saki's safe return, he would gladly go to them, bound and helpless. He would not even think twice to sacrifice himself in order to bring Sakumo home. If the worst came to pass and he could not keep his promise to Iruka and bring Saki back, Kakashi would gladly give Iruka a blade and stand before the brunet completely unarmed and unwilling to protect himself.

One way or the other, Kakashi had a very good chance of dying in the next few days.

That realization did not surprise him as much as Kakashi would have thought it would. Thoughts of his own mortality were never in the forefront of his mind. He had been too stubborn and cocky to consider the high probability of dying on one mission or another. But this time…this time, he would not use his renowned speed or strength. He would not raise a hand to perform one of his thousands of copied jutsu.

Unconsciously, Kakashi's fingers brushed his jacket over his heart. Though the hoarse sound of his irrepressible cries filled his ears, he could still hear the crinkle of the papers protectively hidden in his uniform. It was a good thing he never read those pages because, if by some miracle Saki _was_ his son, Iruka would certainly have to deal with situations like this even after Kakashi died. No, if it became common knowledge that Saki was Kakashi's offspring, this would be only the first of many attempts on his son's life.

Kakashi could not hold back a sob at that thought. If Saki was not his, Kakashi's death could end situations like this. But if he was…Kakashi had ruined his own son's life because of his sordid past. He may have damned Saki to a life of death threats, kidnapping, and a host of other problems no child should have to grow up dealing with. Kakashi condemned Saki to a lifetime like his own – never knowing a true childhood, never knowing a moment of peace. And it was all because Kakashi had fallen in love.

Kakashi prayed fervently that Saki was not his to save the boy from such a future. He hoped that Saki would never grow up to be tall and lanky like him and his own father. He begged that Saki's hair would not lighten in the years to come, taking on the famous shade of the Hatake clan. He implored that Saki never become known as a prodigy – like Kakashi and the White Fang had been when they were children, one of the many hallmarks of the Hatake clan. He desperately implored that Saki take after him in no way whatsoever. Never before had he so strongly wished he was right all those times he denied being the baby's father and that he had no tie to Saki other than his love for him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sa-Saki," Kakashi whispered to the empty room, longing to say those words to the little brunet. A new batch of tears filled his eyes, rolling down his face unchecked and soaking into the thin material of his pants. Those tears did nothing to wash away his regret. If anything, they only made him hate himself all the more for being unable to find Saki. For the first time in his life, no amount of stubbornness would give him what he wanted. Not one of his abilities could help him. His genius mind was worthless; his thousands of jutsu were just as ineffective. All of his years of training – of fighting and killing for the sake of Konoha – were for nothing. None of those things could be used to help save the one person Kakashi would have done anything to protect. If anything, his lifetime of making himself into a legend only hurt Saki's chances of survival all the more.

"I never m-meant for th-this to hap-happen." His raw sobs were a waste of time. There was no one to hear his pleas, but Kakashi could not stop himself from pouring out his emotions to the painfully empty nursery. He could not keep his body from trembling; his cries and emotions threatened to tear him apart, shaking him to his very core. "I'll do any-anything…I-I'll stay…stay away. I'll m-move to Su-Suna. I don't care – I just w-want you ba…back!"

"Da?"

If he had the energy to lift his head from his knees, Kakashi would have looked up at the high pitched sound that was nearly drowned out by his sobs. Then again, he might not have just so that he would not have to admit to himself that he was starting to hallucinate. And he must be delirious because there was no other reason to explain the soft giggle that now filtered into his ears. It was a sound that was so painfully familiar to Kakashi that he would recognize it anywhere.

Somehow, Kakashi mustered the energy to lift his head as he somehow heard a squeak over his own cries. The jounin blinked, not believing his eyes, but the vision in front of him did not change. The baby that sat mere feet from him did not disappear no matter how many times he blinked incredulously.

"S-Saki?" Kakashi whispered, his voice hoarse from his cries. The baby let out a squeal of glee, clapping his tiny hands together as though nothing was out of the ordinary. If he had the strength to do so, Kakashi would have shaken his head, trying to rid himself his delusions, but since he could do little other than focus his gaze on Saki, the baby remained where he was, giggling.

Closing his eyes, the jounin took a shaky breath in the hopes he could clear his mind enough that he was no longer hallucinating. When he opened his eyes again, the spot where Saki had just been was vacant. Instantly, Kakashi felt that idiotic hope caused by the sight of Saki shatter. A ragged cry ripped through him at the painful loss, even though he knew Saki's presence had only been a figment of his imagination. Rationality was not as comforting as dreams.

A gentle touch on his right thigh made Kakashi jerk back instinctively, sending jolts of pain through his already exhausted body. Kakashi's limbs fell limply to the floor despite his attempts to lift them and guard himself. In that moment, he knew what it felt like to be completely helpless. Whoever snuck up on him would have the perfect opportunity to kill him – and he truly would not raise a hand to defend himself. The jounin quickly shifted his gaze from that spot a few feet away to his right side and felt the very breath being sucked from his body. All at once, the past day of fear, exhaustion, and sorrow hit him and Kakashi cried out from the force of it.

Even as Kakashi's vision swam and dimmed, he watched the tiny baby crawl into his lap as though the past day of frantic searching had not occurred. Though each touch of Saki's light frame was excruciating, Kakashi found himself deliriously happy to feel the solidity of his little hands cling to his jacket, to have those chubby knees press into his thigh as Saki settled himself in Kakashi's lap. This was not a hallucination. Delusions did not have substance. They did not have weight. Kakashi gasped at that realization, silent sobs wracking his body. Saki really was sitting in his lap, completely unharmed.

The baby looked up at Kakashi, concern etched in his round face. The little brunet lifted his hands to touch Kakashi's soaked cheeks, but could not reach no matter how much he stretched. Somehow, Kakashi found the strength to drop his head so Saki's tiny fingers could run over his bare face.

"Dada!" Saki squealed, obviously overjoyed to be touching Kakashi. His tiny fingers ran along Kakashi's nose and scarred eyebrow as though he was reacquainting himself with the jounin's face. But, even though his touch was reassuring, the little boy could not possibly understand how his declaration tore at Kakashi's heart.

_Dada_. _Daddy_.

The _one_ time Kakashi desperately wanted to deny being Saki's parent was the first time the baby called him a name that anyone would understand it for what it was. Kakashi let out a strangled sob. All he wanted to do was be ecstatic that Saki saw him as his father, but had he not just promised to leave – to deny any relationship to protect Saki? Desperate to ignore the battle of emotions that threatened to suffocate him, Kakashi focused on thoughts of Saki's kidnappers. Who were they and why were they not taking this opportunity to kill him? It was only with a quick sweep of the apartment with his failing chakra that Kakashi realized he and Saki were the only ones here.

Unable to even lift a finger, his body was so frozen with agony, Kakashi studied the little miniature of Iruka in confusion. The kidnappers just left Saki here? There was no one else here, but Saki had been several feet away only a few seconds ago. Saki was fast, but not that fast. There was no way he could crawl that far in that brief moment Kakashi had his eyes closed. Even if Saki's kidnappers were here and hiding from Kakashi's admittedly weakened senses, why would they have moved the baby?

Studying the baby in his lap even as his vision began to fail him, Kakashi understood. To most people, the brunet appeared to be playing with his fingers, flailing them around in excitement. To any self-respecting shinobi, the hand seals would be recognized for what they were. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Kakashi's last thought was one of a mixture of relief and terror for the years to come.

_A transportation jutsu…_

XXX

"It's been too long!" Iruka cried as he jumped up from the couch. There was only so much nervous waiting a man could take and he had reached his limit several hours ago. Pakkun was the only thing keeping him from racing to the Hokage's Tower and demanding information on his son's whereabouts. They must have found something out by now. They must be tracking Saki's kidnappers this very moment. Iruka paced the kitchen, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"Kakashi said he would come when he had any news," Pakkun pointed out, trying to do his best to keep his own nervous doubt from his voice. He definitely did not want to send Iruka into another bout of tears with the implication that there was nothing yet to report. What the hell was Kakashi doing? It had been over a day! Poor Iruka was a basket case. The only reason the teacher was not currently curled up on the couch in tears, as he had been for the past day, _may_ have something to do with the fact Pakkun put something in his last cup of tea…and that something may have been the tranquilizers he used on Kakashi when he saw the need to calm his master down.

The surprising thing was that, apparently, Iruka had a higher resistance to the stuff than even a jounin of Kakashi's legendary stubbornness succumbed to. And that was saying something. Judging from the nervous wringing of Iruka's hands and the wateriness of his dark eyes, Kakashi's normal dose was nowhere near enough for him. It had lasted only one blissfully tear-free hour.

Pakkun moved to sit up, about ready to go get another cup of his special tea for the brunet, but stopped the instant he felt a powerful chakra pop into the room. Both his and Iruka's eyes focused on the newcomer as a familiar, lanky jounin appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The pug tilted his head at Kakashi's odd means of arrival as the tall man appeared in midair, hovering for a moment before crashing into the hardwood floor with a resounding _bang_. It took Pakkun only a moment to realize that, though he landed firmly on his back, Kakashi made no move to sit up, much less complain about his rough landing. As he studied Kakashi, the ninken noticed a frightening thing about his unusually still master.

He could not sense Kakashi's chakra. Whoever's energy now filled the room was definitely not the jounin lying on the floor. Even before Pakkun could move to stand protectively in front of Iruka, a high-pitched squeal made him freeze in place. He knew that noise – there was only one human who could make his ears ring with a single sound.

"BABA!"

As the smoke cleared completely, Iruka saw the little baby sitting on Kakashi's abdomen. For a moment, he took in the image of his son's round face in disbelief. It took less than a split second for Iruka to cry out and race to pull Saki into his arms. Clinging to his little son, Iruka did not care that the baby was screaming in his ear, loudly protesting being held so tightly, but he could not loosen his hold, terrified that Saki might disappear from his arms if he did so.

Tears streaked down Iruka's cheeks as he buried his nose into Saki's hair. Inhaling the sweet aroma of his son's hair, Iruka sobbed. He had missed Saki more than he thought imaginable. He had caught a whiff of soap and baby powder so many times in the past day, he worried for his sanity. He could have sworn he heard Saki's laughter until Pakkun merely shook his head negatively and went to put on another pot of tea. He had wrapped his arms around himself, his heart shattering as he recalled the feel of Saki's warm body against his chest as the baby slept.

Pakkun studied Saki for a moment, amazed that the baby was perfectly fine. There was not a single scratch on him, for which the pug was infinitely relieved. If there had been a single mark on Saki, his kidnappers would have more than just Kakashi to deal with. And Pakkun, though he may not look it, was vicious when it came to the wellbeing of his favorite human.

Assuring himself Saki was unharmed and that his current piercing cries were more due to Iruka's possessive clinging, Pakkun then moved towards his master. Firmly poking the silver-haired pervert's side with a paw, Pakkun was surprised to find that the jounin did not instantly jump up and yell at him. No, Kakashi did not respond at all.

Another glance over the jounin told Pakkun that there was a good reason he could not sense his master's chakra.

"YOU IDIOT!" Pakkun barked as he jumped up onto his master's motionless chest and began slapping the jounin as hard as he could. For a genius, Kakashi could do some stupid things, but this was a record low even for him. A few more none-too-gentle smacks told Pakkun that he was going to have to try something else to wake up the moron before Kakashi suffocated.

"Depleting…yourself…so that…you're…too tired…to breathe!" Pakkun huffed as he jumped up and down on his master's chest. As he forced the idiot's chest to rise and fall with each jump, he could see the blue tinge to Kakashi's face lessening, but even Pakkun knew that the jounin needed more than his dog's attempts at resuscitation.

"Erm…Pakkun?" Iruka finally snapped out of his reverie to see the tiny dog screeching at his master as he bounced up and down. And Kakashi was not looking too good – then again, who would with the hefty pug jumping on his chest? A closer look revealed the jounin's blue lips and unnaturally pale skin. "What happened?" Iruka squeaked as he fell to his knees next to Kakashi. The jounin did not move or respond to Pakkun's actions. Holding Saki with one arm, Iruka felt for a pulse, which was so weak it took him a great deal of concentration to even pick it up.

"The idiot completely drained himself. He started breaking down his muscles and converted the energy into chakra. But now his body is so tired, it forgot to breathe," Pakkun panted as he returned to slapping Kakashi's face in hopes of rousing his master. All he needed was to wake Kakashi up just long enough for the jounin to force himself to take a few breaths. His body would take care of the rest while Kakashi fell back asleep, this time hopefully breathing on his own.

His actions worked better than Pakkun had been anticipating. In the same moment Kakashi's eyes shot open and he gasped for air, the pug went flying off of Kakashi's chest due to a surprisingly powerful punch from his master.

"A-Ass…" Kakashi gasped as he dropped his head back against the floor and closed his eyes. To anyone else, it would have looked like he slipped back into that dangerous state of unconscious, but Iruka could feel the rise and fall of his chest as his fingers touched the jounin's jacket. No, this comatose state was much healthier. No longer were Kakashi's lips a sickening blue or his skin a frighteningly pale shade.

Gently, Iruka's fingers traced up the jounin's neck, reveling in the strengthening pulse under his fingertips."H-He'll be okay?" Iruka asked quietly as he reluctantly tore his eyes from Kakashi's face. Glancing over to Pakkun, the brunet waited as the pug looked down at his master.

"Give him a few weeks," Pakkun replied with a sigh. "He'll be bedridden until he gets some of his strength back and, knowing Tsunade, she'll keep him off missions for at least a a few months. Whatever idiotic thing he did this time to drain himself so badly, he probably shaved a few years off his life by doing so."

"W-Was it his transportation jutsu?" Iruka asked quietly, wondering why Kakashi had appeared in the middle of the air. Even when a shinobi was exhausted, they knew enough to land themselves on a couch or the floor, not in midair. Then there was the fact no rational shinobi would transport themselves when they were already so drained. Transporting yourself without enough energy was something no one was willing to try. If one was lucky, they might transport themselves to a completely different place than where they intended. Though there was always the chance only a part of them arrived in the desired destination.

"He didn't have enough chakra to activate his Sharingan. He couldn't have transported himself and Sakumo," Pakkun replied, tilting his head curiously. There was no way his master had performed the jutsu. Blinking a few times, he shifted his gaze to Saki and widened his eyes slightly. "Iruka…put Saki down and move away from him…"

"Eh? Why?" Iruka asked as he tightened his arms around his son, unwilling to let go of his child. Seeing the calculating glint in Pakkun's eyes, he knew that the ninken had something in mind. With a deep breath, he reluctantly set Saki down on the floor then stood to walk over to Pakkun. "What is this about?" he questioned as he turned to watch Saki. Before he even got a chance to blink, he found the baby back in his arms and giggling happily.

"A…a transportation jutsu?" Iruka coughed as he inhaled the smoke rising from his arms, where Saki was already snuggling himself into the crook of his arm. "_Saki_ transported them!" he squeaked in disbelief, but the proof of his son's advanced abilities was still stinging his eyes as the smoke dissipated. "He is not even seven months old! Most shinobi don't learn that jutsu until they are teenagers!"

Pakkun cackled at the wide-eyed terror that filled Iruka's eyes. Sakumo had much the same expression the first time he had seen Kakashi create a room of clones at only was only eight months old. Though something as complicated as a transportation jutsu was even beyond Kakashi until he was four. "You're in for a fun time, Iruka," he stated with a laugh as he gestured to the baby in Iruka's arms. "Just wait until he starts transforming his clones so that they can get him the cookie jar on the top shelf – this idiot was quite pudgy until his father put a seal on the jar so that Kakashi had to answer an ambiguous history question before it opened."

"Whaaa?" Iruka gaped as he looked down at the giggling baby in his arms. "B-But…he's…he's only a baby!" Iruka's protest landed on deaf ears as Pakkun waved a paw nonchalantly. Seeing the pug's easy manner, Iruka realized something. "T-There was never any kidnapper, was there?"

"My best guess, Saki has been bouncing around the village in search of you two and only recently figured out how to direct his transportations," Pakkun stated. Having gone through this with Kakashi when he was a child, he had felt that worry every time his little master disappeared for a few hours only to return suddenly, soaking wet or covered in scratches because he, once again, landed himself in a bird's nest instead of _on_ a tree branch next to the nest. And, judging from Kakashi's crash landing into the kitchen, Saki had not yet perfected his transportation either.

At the sound of his name, Saki squealed and began squirming, obviously trying to get out of his father's grasp. Finally, Iruka bent down and set his son on the floor, no longer so worried about Saki now that he knew the baby was never in any danger other than from his own jutsu. And that opened a whole new host of worries, but Iruka was too exhausted to consider them all right now.

Now with both of his hands free, Iruka went back to kneeling at Kakashi's side. Gingerly, he brushed a few strands of hair from the jounin's face, wishing he knew what exactly Kakashi had been doing to exhaust himself – because it was obviously not fighting Saki's nonexistent kidnappers. Iruka gently slid his hands underneath his unconscious ex, pulling Kakashi into his arms. Though he struggled under the man's dead weight, Iruka somehow managed to get the lanky jounin into the bedroom and on the bed with only a few curses and accidental hits of Kakashi's head into doorways.

Iruka was infinitely happy the jounin was comatose or else he would be laughed at for his incompetence. Then again, he wouldn't have to carry the heavy bastard if Kakashi was awake. With a gentle hand, he pulled the covers up and tucked the silver-haired man in.

"Baba!" Iruka turned and watched as Saki crawled into the room, then transported himself up on the bed so that he could sprawl out on the pillow next to Kakashi's head. A saddened smile touched Iruka's lips as he watched his son snuggle against Kakashi before he started falling asleep. Seeing the way Saki's little hand went out to touch Kakashi's face, Iruka finally understood. And the realization made his heart ache.

"You went to look for Kakashi, didn't you?" Iruka whispered as he brushed a hand against Saki's cheek. The baby's eyes fluttered open and the little brunet looked down at the jounin he was resting against. "Kakashi's going to have to go, though…h-he…" How could he explain his and Kakashi's destroyed relationship to a baby so that Saki would not go off in search of Kakashi the next time the jounin left? "He…he isn't your father…and he is probably leaving the village soon…"

"Dada…"

Iruka fell silent at that sound, watching in regret as Saki curled closer to the Copy Ninja and continued to whisper that name under his breath until he fell asleep. It was hard enough to try explaining to Saki that Kakashi had decided to not be part of their lives. But how was he ever going make Saki understand that Kakashi was not his "Dada," no matter how much either brunet wanted it to be true.

XXX

Authoress: Waa! It was too cute! And so touching! But Kakashi, you better wake back up soon and drag Iruka in your bed and do…well, naughty, X-rated things to him! And kudos to those of you who figured out what happened to Saki last chapter! You read underneath the underneath! Kuku! Anyways, until next time, ja ne!


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Iruka chuckled, keeping one eye on Saki as the baby tried to stretch out of the high chair so that he could reach the pile of clean clothes the chuunin was currently folding. To save himself another two hours of work, the brunet slid the pile out of the reach of his food-coated child. Seeing there was little chance he could dirty the clothes (once again), Saki pouted for a moment and then went back to trying to feed himself.

Of course, most of the mashed carrots ended up _on_ the baby, not _in_ him, but who was Iruka to tell Saki he was going about things all wrong?

Shaking his head in disbelief, Iruka wondered how the eternally-messy child could possibly share genes with him. He had been told by his parents that he had been a neat freak even as an infant. He had obsessively straightened his blocks, organized things according to shape or color. He had the manners of a cultured adult even before he was two.

But Saki had inherited none of that, judging from the sheer glee that filled the baby's face as the little brunet discovered a new use for his lunch bowl: a hat. Even as orange goo dripped down his face, the baby clapped and squealed, obviously finding this hysterical. Iruka shook his head, horrible memories of Naruto's messes coming to mind. If Saki turned out to be anything like his uncle, Iruka may very well lose his mind. No man had enough patience to deal with a whirlwind of disasters and messes like that _twice_!

"Oh Pakkun!" Iruka called in a sing-song voice that his new pet and friend had come to dread. The pug slowly tiptoed into the room, wincing when he saw the orange-covered child. If not for the fact Saki looked far too much like his father, the ninken may have wondered if Naruto had any hand in producing Saki. Who else could be coated in such a color and still smile? Pakkun had never been so happy to be completely color blind, only recognizing orange because of its unique shade of grey. From how Kakashi described vibrant color Naruto favored, it sounded like the color orange would be enough to make his eyes bleed.

"Hell no – I gave him a bath already once today!" Pakkun protested, actually letting out a whimper when Saki's bright eyes focused on him. Until that moment, he had been praying the baby would not have noticed his presence, but no such luck. With a screech that got the ninken's ears to ring, Saki stretched his hands towards the dog, his fingers making grasping motions.

"Paki!" Saki squealed. When the pug did not instantly walk across the kitchen at the lisped command, the baby slowly moved his hands back towards his chest, his fingers shifting fluidly in the first seal of a transportation jutsu. Having discovered that he could transport himself so that he sat firmly on top of Pakkun, Saki had become a master at suddenly landing on Pakkun and demanding rides until the pug collapsed.

Pakkun eyed the child, having already learned that Saki was too smart for his own good. What other child would know how to threaten at this young of an age? And, by the calculating glint in the baby's narrowed eyes, he was fully prepared to go through with the jutsu if Pakkun did not move to obey. Damn, Saki was just as evil as Kakashi. And he had the same ability to raise a single questioning eyebrow that would make even a hardened ANBU member tremble.

"I hate that name…" he grumbled as he all but jogged across the kitchen towards the baby, his claws ticking against the tile. His poor old back could not take another unexpected ride from the growing child. Not that he was about to admit the years had finally started to catch up with him. How the hell had he dealt with this crap when Kakashi was a baby?

"I kind of like it – Pocky…" Iruka replied with a snort when he got a murderous glare from the pug. Biting his lip to silence his laughs, the brunet could not stop his shoulders from shaking. Ever since Saki started naming everything left and right, Pakkun had despised the nickname that sounded all too similar to a cookie.

Going back to folding the laundry, Iruka let out a sigh of relief. Pakkun, despite all of his grumbling and curses, was actually a godsend. The pug helped out a surprising amount considering he was not even human. He watched Saki; he helped cook meals, clean, and whatever else needed to be done. Considering he had no opposable thumbs, Iruka was amazed the pug could change diapers, much less accomplish everything else he did.

Pakkun said that it was his duty to hang around and take care of his master, but Iruka knew that to be a lie. The pug was unquestionably loyal to Kakashi, but Pakkun spent every waking moment with Saki. Iruka was touched by the bond the ninken had formed with his son. He knew as well as any other shinobi that ninken were very particular about the humans they considered to be worth their allegiance. Almost all ninken pledged their lives to one clan and never would take a master outside of that family.

But Pakkun took Iruka and Saki in as though they were part of the Hatake clan.

"Why do you help with Saki?" Iruka asked as he glanced over, watching as Pakkun unhooked Saki from his highchair. The pug did not respond until, with the aid of a transportation jutsu, he had the baby on the floor. Saki crawled off, leaving orange handprints in his wake. Thankfully, mopping was the next thing on Iruka's to-do list, so he did not mind terribly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Pakkun responded as he started off towards the wandering baby, herding Saki towards the hallway. Iruka thought about that for a moment as he unconsciously folded a dark shirt. He was unbelievably thankful for Pakkun's aid – it was because of the pug's presence that he was able to do laundry for the first time in a week – but he could not help but wonder why the pug was still here. Kakashi remained unconscious in the other room, despite five days passing since he brought Saki home, but Pakkun spent almost all of his time with Saki. Iruka was the one who tended to Kakashi, not his loyal pug.

"Saki isn't Kakashi's son. I thought ninken only helped family," Iruka pointed out quietly, refusing to let his sorrow touch his words. But, no matter how hard he tried, he still choked at the admission that Saki was not related to the famed jounin. To hide the tears forming in the corners of his eyes,Iruka started folding another shirt. This one, judging from its different size, was Kakashi's. A slight blush covered his cheeks, banishing his moment of distress, as he recalled stripping his unconscious ex down, his fingers trailing along Kakashi's smooth skin hungrily. Damn it, if the jounin was not comatose, it would have been Iruka's dreams come true!

A single thought was all it took for Iruka to focus his senses on the faint chakra signature in the bedroom. His lips curved upwards in a relieved smile as he realized that the chakra had strengthened since the last time he had checked up on Kakashi. A part of him, however, was saddened by the realization that Kakashi would soon wake up…and then he would leave for Suna, as he had been planning on weeks ago.

"We do," Pakkun succinctly admitted before gently biting down on the back of Saki's shirt and dragging the baby away from the cabinet that contained the pots – Saki's favorite toy other than the ninken he loved to torture. To save both of their ears, Pakkun started to cart Saki out of the kitchen, but he stopped at Iruka's next words.

"W-Wait…what?" Iruka had to think for a moment to recall what he had last said, but when he remembered his words, he dropped the flak vest he had been about to fold as he whirled around and eyed Pakkun. _Ninken only helped family. _The pug released the energetic baby, letting out a sigh of resignation as Saki quickly crawled back over to the cabinets before he turned to look at Iruka.

"You humans are so particular with titles," Pakkun stated as he sat down on his haunches. "Whether or not you and Kakashi continue your relationship, you are his mate to our pack and, as such, are under our protection. And I do not care what Kakashi believes, that little demon-" He glanced pointedly at the baby who had already retrieved several pots from the cabinet and was currently laying them out in some order only he understood. "-is his."

"B-But the paternity test…" Iruka could not help but stare at the confident pug who already was moving to drag Saki away from his makeshift drum set before the baby destroyed their hearing. "Kakashi didn't…I mean…it proved Saki wasn't his…"

"Test? Oh, the papers the idiot keeps in his breast pocket?" Pakkun gestured to the vest Iruka had dropped back onto the table. Iruka followed his gaze and found himself staring at Kakashi's vest in a mixture of confusion and awe. _His breast pocket…right above his heart…_Iruka felt his cheeks warm at that thought for reasons he could not logically explain. "I was wondering why he was holding onto an unopened envelope…"

And with those words, the warmth died in Iruka's chest.

"_Unopened?_" Iruka shrieked in disbelief as he hesitantly touched the jacket. Could Kakashi truly have not even opened the envelope after all this time? Did he not even want to know if Saki was his? As angry tears filled his eyes, Iruka opened the jacket and began feeling around for the envelope. He had emptied the pockets out before washing the vest, discovering countless weapons and two _Icha Icha_ books, but he had not felt the envelope. Then again, he had not been looking very closely at the vest as he pulled out an arsenal's worth of weaponry from it. Hearing the distinctive crinkling of paper, Iruka let out a huff as he opened the secret pouch he had missed this morning when he cleaned out the other pockets. He pulled out an envelope that was, thankfully, not damaged by having been thrown in a washer and dryer twice. A part of him was surprised that Kakashi would have a waterproof pocket put into his jacket; the rest of him considered the man's penchant for romance novels. It made perfect sense for Kakashi to have a hidden pocket that would save its contents from the elements.

Gently, Iruka ran his fingers over the one loosened edge of the envelope, recalling how he had almost opened it, but had decided against it. He had wanted Kakashi to make that decision. He had trusted Kakashi to do what was right.

Was that why Kakashi had not left for Suna as he had been planning on doing? Because he had yet to read the test results? Iruka closed his eyes, not for the first time wondering what had been keeping Kakashi in Konoha – or why Kakashi's apartment had been the first place he had gone after he had discovered Saki missing. It was almost as though his heart had known something his mind didn't – that Kakashi would always be there when he needed him.

"Maa…what does a guy have to do to get some food?"

Iruka spun around at the sound of _his_ voice, letting out a squeal of surprise as he clutched the envelope to his chest. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow at the jumpy brunet as he leaned against the doorframe, appearing to be back to his normal self. He had the same nonchalance that annoyed everyone he met, but only to Iruka would he have dared saunter around in nothing other than a tight pair of boxers and that smirk of his that promised mind-blowing pleasure. But Iruka could see the differences between this Kakashi and the powerful Copy Ninja everyone else knew. Only those close to him would realize that Kakashi's skin was pale, but not the chalky shade it currently was. Only someone who had become painfully familiar with his mannerisms would see that he leaned too heavily against the wall, as though it was the only thing keeping him upright. Only someone who knew his voice, who dreamed about that deep, seductive tone, would hear the pained reverberation it now contained.

Even before his mind registered the weaving movement of that tall frame, Iruka was across the kitchen, his arms supporting the jounin's weight as Kakashi sagged against him. Though he was worried for the man, Iruka could not help but revel in the feel of Kakashi's bare flesh under his hands. He had to bite his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure as Kakashi's warm breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck. Ignoring his instant physical reaction to having his ex so close to him, Iruka helped Kakashi across the kitchen and eased the tall man into a chair. Confident the jounin was no longer in danger of crumpling to the floor, Iruka stepped back and eyed him.

"Dada!" Saki squeaked, looking up from the pots and pans he and Pakkun were playing tug-of-war with. Kakas blinked several times, still floored by Saki's name for him. He had the feeling no amount of time would get him completely used to the joy that word caused him. Saki, however, did not seem to notice the jounin's awe. He merely repeated himself as he released his tight hold on the pan Pakkun was currently biting down on. Forgetting all about the metal dish he had been fighting with the ninken over, the baby transported himself into Kakashi's lap without warning.

"I wasn't hallucinating…" Kakashi mumbled to himself, a little stunned to have Saki instantly appear in his lap in a puff of smoke. But, being a child prodigy himself, Kakashi merely took the baby's advanced abilities in stride and with a proud smile. Saki merely returned the smile before he brought sticky fingers up to touch Kakashi's nose. The jounin was not about to ask about the child's orange-colored hair and hands; a part of him did not want to know what Saki had been playing with.

All that mattered was that Saki was in his arms, safe and sound. Kakashi had never thought that something so simple would nearly make his eyes water. What made matters worse was the loving look Saki was giving him before the baby plastered himself to Kakashi's chest, clinging to him as though the jounin was about to disappear.

"Dada…" Saki sighed in contentment as he nuzzled his cheek against Kakashi's bare chest.

"You must have been delusional to exhaust yourself to such a point!" Pakkun quipped, ruining the touching moment as he moved to jump up into a nearby chair, glaring at Kakashi angrily. "You're lucky you survived! I would have left you there to die, but Iruka would have then cried and I didn't want to deal with that!"

Iruka had to bite back a snort of disbelief at Pakkun's lies. The pug was just as worried as he was for Kakashi, but in the past week of living with the ninken, Iruka had learned that Pakkun kept his emotions hidden under sarcasm.

"Right…if I died, who would get you your kibble?" Kakashi retorted with a beguiling smile, but his charms did not work on his huffing dog. If anything, Pakkun grumbled all the louder.

"I don't eat kibble, you idiot. At least Iruka feeds me good food – I have to live off ramen when you summon me!" Pakkun snapped back as he stuck his nose up in the air, huffing loud enough that both shinobi could hear him.

Iruka listened to their exchange in amusement. It was not often he heard someone talk back to Pakkun. He usually just rolled his eyes at the pug's dry wit instead of engaging him. But from the glint in both males' eyes, Kakashi and Pakkun had made their quips and barbs towards each other into a sport.

"Oi, you like ramen as much as Naruto!"

"But have you heard of variety! A ninken can only take so much beef ramen that tastes like Styrofoam!"

Iruka sighed and shook his head as the comments bounced back and forth. He was about to go back to folding his laundry, but froze as he recalled the envelope in his hands. Whirling back around, he had to restrain the urge to smack Kakashi with the pages. It was very difficult, however, when he saw the downright sinful smile that the jounin directed at him. Even with the exhaustion and pain in his eyes, Kakashi was still the sexiest man Iruka had ever known and the jounin knew it! It did not help matters that Saki looked so right in his arms, already lulled into a half-asleep state by just the gentle, unconscious rocking of the jounin's body.

Despite the picture of complete domesticity Kakashi painted, Iruka could not stop from grinding his teeth. Kakashi had no right to look so, well, perfect. "You…didn't even open it!" he snapped as he waved the papers in front of Kakashi's face. The jounin looked at him blankly for a moment before his eyes widened, obviously recognizing the envelope that was little more than a blur to his eyes.

"I…"

"Don't!" Iruka growled as he threw the envelope on the table. "Do you even care? You've had this for weeks and you never even opened it! I assumed you weren't Saki's father because you never visited! But you stayed in Konoha instead of leaving on your diplomat mission – why?"

"Why did you come to my apartment after Saki disappeared?" Kakashi asked, breaking Iruka from his ranting. The brunet eyed him coldly, not wanting to admit that, in his irrational, terrified mind, he had only wanted Kakashi to be there for him. He had desperately needed to be held and comforted. He had not even thought about the possibility that Kakashi had left for Suna as he was supposed to a week prior. Iruka did not speak, but his eyes betrayed his emotions as they filled with tears. Slowly, Kakashi stood up, using the table to steady himself as his legs threatened to give out from underneath him. Damn, he had never felt so weak before, but he was not about to lose Iruka again over some stupid misunderstanding.

He had woken up hours ago, but had not alerted Iruka or Pakkun because he had needed time. Time to think about what had happened. Time to consider what to do now. Time to look into his heart and realize that there was one option for him if he was ever going to live with himself.

Nearly losing Saki had taught him that he could not live without the little boy. His presence in Saki's life may threaten the boy, but Kakashi would always be there to protect him. He would guard him and shield him from the kind of childhood Kakashi had had. He would never give the boy a reason to regret their relationship. With a glance down at the half-awake baby cuddling his chest, Kakashi could not help but smile. He was the luckiest man alive to be part of Saki's future.

But if he was to forge a bond with Saki, there was one thing he had to do first.

Unhurriedly, he moved around the table so that he stood before Iruka. The brunet looked at him, his chocolate eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed. Keeping his hip firmly pressed against the tabletop in order to keep himself upright, Kakashi brought his free hand up to brush his trembling fingers against Iruka's cheek.

Who would have thought that he had very nearly given up _this_? Had he lost his mind during that time he had clung to his pain, desperate to give himself a reason to distance himself from Iruka? The past few hours had been enlightening, showing Kakashi that he did not care one whit about how or why Iruka had slept with him. All that mattered was that Iruka had admitted his love once, and Kakashi would do anything to hear those words again. He could not go on living without Iruka there with him.

The warm feel of Iruka's tanned skin against his fingertips was as necessary as the air he breathed. The sound of the brunet's hitched breath as Kakashi's fingers slid down his neck was like music to his ears. As Kakashi bent down, brushing his lips against Iruka's, he knew that he could not live without the taste of his brunet's kiss. He could not imagine a future without seeing that small smile and those flushed cheeks.

"I stayed…because I love you," Kakashi whispered, looking into Iruka's eyes as his hand fell away from the chuunin's skin. Blindly grasping at the table, Kakashi somehow found enough strength to stand on his own two legs as he tightened his fist around the envelope his fingers came in contact with. Not caring that he was crushing the once-precious pages, Kakashi stepped back and lifted the envelope so that Iruka could see what he was holding.

"And this…I didn't read it-" As he spoke, Kakashi focused what little chakra he had on the pages. It took little more than a thought for the manila envelope to begin curling at the edges before bursting into flames. Dropping the burning pages to the floor, he looked back to the brunet. Iruka squeaked in surprise at the sudden fire jutsu, instinctively moving to stomp out the flames, but froze when he felt Kakashi's warm hand against his neck.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that both of you are _mine._"

Iruka very nearly melted in a puddle on the floor at the possessive growl that came out of Kakashi. Without warning, he found himself in a powerful, bruising kiss that Iruka was all too happy to continue as his arms wound around Kakashi's neck. Lifting himself on to the tips of his toes, Iruka moaned at the feel of his lover's tongue against his own.

Pakkun merely rolled his eyes as he went to stomp out the last few spluttering flames on the floor. If his master was not currently…erm, preoccupied, he might have mocked the idiot for forgetting that he had less chakra than a newborn at the moment. By his best guess, Kakashi was going to pass out in a matter of seconds; using a fire jutsu would take its toll on him. Not to mention it was a pitiful jutsu to begin with. Oh, it was flashy and all, but considering all it did was burn away the envelope and start darkening the white pages inside, it was an impractical – and asinine – thing for Kakashi to do in his current condition.

Then again, judging from the way the two humans were clinging to each other, that jutsu did exactly what it was meant to, though the pug had no idea why a half-assed fire worked. Did humans have a thing for fire or was he missing something? Pakkun shrugged. He never said he was good at understanding humans and their crazy ideas of romance.

Glancing to his side, the pug merely shook his head as he studied the baby who had just transported himself out of Kakashi's arms before he was crushed between the two shinobi. "Get used to it, brat – there'll be no living with them now," he grumbled, though anyone could hear the relief and amusement in his voice. Saki merely giggled and clapped his hands as though he understood perfectly what had just occurred.

Even though Saki was just a baby, the pug could not help but wonder if this was all some part of Saki's plans. He found Kakashi, dragged the emotionally-dense jounin back to Iruka, and somehow got the two stubborn shinobi to admit their feelings for one another. With a shiver, Pakkun could only imagine what kind of things Saki could accomplish once he could walk and speak in full sentences.

Konoha was never going to be the same again.

Pakkun sighed and brushed off the ashes from the almost untouched pages beneath them. With a snort, he was never so glad Kakashi taught him to read. Continuing to clean off the pages, Pakkun decided that he should save these pages by keeping them out of the hands of Saki's pyromaniac father. Saki may one day want to hear the story about how his fathers got together…again.

XXX

Iruka groaned and swatted his hand towards the annoying object poking him in the side. When his actions were rewarded with a deep chuckle, the brunet cracked an eye open and glared at the smiling jounin who had dared to poke him awake. Kakashi had passed out a few hours ago in the middle of their steamy kiss. Iruka had nearly had a heart attack, only to recall just how drained the jounin had been – and he had stupidly performed a jutsu when he could hardly stand. Needless to say, Kakashi did not wake up for dinner or at any other time throughout the evening, so Iruka had merely slipped into bed after he put Saki down for the night. He had been exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and hoped for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. He was not so lucky.

"Unlike you, I haven't been unconscious for the past week," Iruka grumbled as he moved to bury his head underneath his pillow and go back to sleep. Slowly, he started to drift back to sleep, only to be poked again just as he was about to fall unconscious. "_What?_" he hissed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I was just wondering…how did Tsunade and everyone take finding out Saki hadn't been kidnapped?" Kakashi asked curiously as he watched his brunet pull his head back out from underneath the pillow. Iruka looked at him with widened eyes. If not for the glint of fear in his brown eyes, Iruka would have looked deliciously rumpled and beddable. Damn it, when he got his strength back, Kakashi was going to make sure his brunet never questioned his feelings for him.

"Please tell me you called off the search parties…" Kakashi said slowly as his lover's face drained of all blood. Worse than the sight of a pale Iruka was the implication his brunet's reaction had.

"I…think Pakkun told her?" Iruka whispered, his tone questioning. Before Kakashi could even blink, the chuunin was gone, racing through the apartment in search of the pug. When Iruka finally came on Pakkun, who was happily snoring away and drooling on the couch, he shook the ninken awake.

"WHAT?" Pakkun barked as he fell to the floor, his dreams of chasing a cat shattered as he came to and glowered at Iruka. "This better be good – Kakashi's mate or not!" When he saw Iruka's white face, the ninken rethought releasing another scathing comment. Instead, he brushed a comforting paw against Iruka's cheek. "Oi, don't give me that look – it's creepy."

"Did you call off the search?" Iruka whispered.

"Search?"

"The manhunt half of Konoha's shinobi were on…to find Saki's kidnappers?"

"…I thought you did…"

XXX

Tsunade rubbed her aching head as she glanced over at the pale jounin before her. Never before had she seen Sasuke so…well, emotional. Not that she was complaining that the powerful ANBU captain was currently clutching his smaller lover. It took her years to finally get a reaction out of the stoic Uchiha. She had just not been anticipating _this._

Before she got the chance to tell the two to get out of her office, a puff of smoke abruptly filled the room. With bleary eyes, she focused on the two shinobi that had popped into her office. Kakashi was a little paler than usual, but from what she had heard from Sasuke, it was a miracle the jounin was upright right now. Iruka, on the other hand, looked more like a shinobi who completely drained his chakra recently. Judging from the white shade of Iruka's face and the almost invisible tremble of his body, her favorite teacher had finally realized his error.

"Tsunade-sama…I am so sorry, but I was so relieved…then Kakashi…and I couldn't leave him… I thought Pakkun came to you and-"

Tsunade only had to raise one hand to silence the ranting, nervous teacher. "Oi, not so loud," she croaked as she gestured to the empty bottles covering her desk. She then pointed at the two young jounin, who were far past shit-faced considering their current half-dressed and groping state. "Tell those two to quit it. Had I known they were lightweights…and Sasuke gets touchy-feely when he's drunk…I would have never invited them over for a few drinks…"

"A _few?_" Kakashi repeated incredulously as he eyed the Uchiha. Sasuke was not a lightweight – he could hold his own in the bars. The only time Kakashi had seen the young man this far gone was at his thirtieth birthday party – the one that no one remembered except for the blonde who got the short straw and got to be their chaperone for the night. Or at least, Kakashi assumed Sasuke had been this drunk – that night, even with Naruto's damn pictures, was still a blur. For Sasuke to reach such a level of drunkenness again meant Tsunade had used her years of alcoholism to her advantage and drank the poor young men under the table.

"Ooooooiiii," Naruto drawled as he eyed the two older shinobi. Somehow pushing his groping lover to the side, the blonde stood up. As soon as he was no longer using the couch as support, the young man's body began weaving unsteadily. "You didn't even tell me Saki was baaaaaack!" he mourned as he gave Iruka the most pitiful pout he could muster.

"O-oh…you know?" Iruka's anxiety drained away so quickly, the brunet felt momentarily light-headed. Did that mean Tsunade had already called off the search? Did everyone think him an idiot for thinking Saki was kidnapped? Did the entire shinobi community want to kill him for putting them on high alert, pulling them out of much more important missions, and otherwise upsetting the balance of their delicate world?

"Baka," Sasuke said with a wave of greeting, his rosy cheeks and otherwise un-Sasuke-ish mannerisms making Iruka's eyes widen in surprise. He had never seen his uptight brother drunk, but he quickly discovered Sasuke's tight-lipped nature banished with enough alcohol. And even Sasuke's normally icy demeanor was dissolved as the normally stoic jounin let out a chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief. "We've known for days. Saki transported himself here a week ago in the middle of a meeting with the search teams. When he disappeared again, I followed him…back to your apartment where he found Kakashi."

Said jounin felt his cheeks warm as he realized Sasuke must have observed his breakdown. How much had Sasuke seen or heard? Did the bastard even feel a moment of awkwardness for spying on him in his darkest moments? From the smirk on Sasuke's ruddy face – a look that Kakashi deemed pure evil as he glared at the younger man – the young ANBU captain had witnessed more than enough.

Somehow, Iruka missed the exchange between the two Sharingan wielders. Instead he found himself scratching the back of his head as he cocked it to the side. "So…you knew this whole time?" Iruka asked curiously, surprised that Naruto and Sasuke had not come racing over to spend every waking minute with their nephew. Then there was the fact Tsunade blatantly ignored Kakashi's condition by not stopping over and checking up on the jounin.

"Un…I have talked things over with the Elders and, with the abilities Saki has already shown, they are willing to make him the youngest academy student in Konoha's history," Tsunade said as an explanation for her lack of visits. "When he can walk, he can start training-"

"No." Kakashi cut her off before she could go any further with that single word. Tsunade gave him a glower, wondering if the Copy Ninja had any idea how hard she had to fight to convince those wrinkly buggers just how important it was to start training Saki early. Someone of his capabilities needed to learn control before he put himself – and the village – in danger.

"What do you mean 'no'? Saki already is showing abilities far beyond _any_ child in the academy. He may even surpass you and Uchiha Itachi in his talents," she said with a narrowed gaze. It was not the first time she had a fight with the jounin, but it was the first time she knew she was not going to win. Never before did Kakashi show such powerful emotions in his eyes.

"My son will not have a childhood similar to mine," Kakashi said firmly, his tone leaving no room for debate. He had known that the moment he admitted to himself that Saki and Iruka were more important to him than anything. He had known that he would never let Saki know a life like his own. Saki would learn to play games like other children; he would be able to laugh and giggle freely. He would have friends throughout his entire life. Saki would never know a moment of heartbreak or loneliness until he was old enough to understand such emotions. He would never learn the meaning of violence until he could appreciate the consequences such actions would have. No – Kakashi would protect his son's innocence as long as he could.

_My son._ Iruka liked the sound of those two simple words rolling so calmly – so proudly – off Kakashi's tongue. Unknowingly, the brunet smiled, his eyes watering. A few weeks ago, he had not believed the jounin to be capable of such a phrase. But losing Saki, even for a day, was enough to make Kakashi realize that not everything had to make logical sense. Iruka had the feeling that, for the first time in his life, Kakashi was truly listening to his heart.

Tsunade could have cared less about the emotion in Kakashi's voice; his words were far more fascinating to her. So Kakashi finally read the results of the paternity test, did he? She could not help but glance over those pages, resealing the envelope with a jutsu before she gave it to Iruka weeks ago. The proof that miracles happened was enough to alleviate her conscience. She hated lying to Iruka, but this was his and Kakashi's life – their child. She could not interfere…but now that both shinobi were aware of Saki's parentage maybe she could get them to take some tests. Not only was Kakashi not sterile as every medical mind would have believed, but he had somehow had a hand in producing a child with another man. Oh, the implications of her future research were boundless!

"About time you admitted it, you bastard!" Naruto snorted, his words astonishingly understandable in his inebriated state. Kakashi looked over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, not even surprised Naruto and Sasuke would have known the truth of the night Saki was conceived – or at least as much truth as Iruka and Kakashi knew. With a glance to his brunet, who was blushing furiously while glaring at Naruto threateningly, Kakashi could only wonder what was going on.

"Don't you dare…" Iruka hissed, knowing that devious glint in Naruto's eyes. It was the look many people knew to fear. It was the look that came before an act of infinitely stupid proportions. And there was only one thing Iruka could think of that Naruto, in his current condition, would even consider uttering.

"When's the wedding?"

Kakashi froze where he stood at those words. _Wedd…ing?_ Slowly, he turned to face Naruto in a mixture of confusion and fear. He had never considered the possibility of _marriage_. How could he have when he never got to know his lovers – sometimes not even bothering to catch their names? He had never thought of one day having a permanent relationship with someone. He was not a person who was accustomed to committing himself to others. He was loyal only to Konoha for so long, it seemed impossible for him to feel such devotion to another _person_.

"We are not getting married, you idiot!" Iruka growled as he forced his arms to remain at his sides when all he wanted to do was strangle Naruto. His relationship with Kakashi was shaky enough without his brother's attempts at helping them along. Naruto was just about as subtle as a stampede – and far more destructive.

As he took a quick glance over at his lover, Kakashi could not help but smile, his fears disappearing so quickly, it was as though they never existed at all. How could he have, even for a moment, wondered if he was capable of that level of commitment? Iruka gave him everything he had not even dared imagine he would one day possess. Love. Friendship. Family. They were things that Kakashi would never be able to live without again. And, as he considered Naruto's words, he realized that he wanted nothing more than Iruka to be his in _every_ way.

XXX

Authoress: Kukuku…and a huge thank you to Dragons-chan for betaing this chapter! She does amazing work! So, until next time, ja ne!


	34. Chapter 31

**A/N: This chapter has been heavily edited for content. For the full chapter, please go to Adult FFN!**

**Chapter Thirty One**

Iruka could not help but slide his fingers along Kakashi's forehead, brushing back a strand of hair that had been covering the jounin's closed eye. He smiled as his lover did not even stir at the gentle caress. If anything, the ever-present lines of stress scattered across the powerful man's face eased at Iruka's touch.

It was only while asleep that Kakashi lost that last fierceness that kept most people at a distance. Iruka knew it was not a conscious choice on Kakashi's part. It was a defense mechanism, just like Naruto's trickery, Sasuke's glares and Iruka's blushes. Kakashi simply clung to an aura that made people realize just how dangerous he could be. It was something that, even while laughing or leering, was always present, reminding everyone that Kakashi had a well-earned reputation for mercilessly slaughtering enemies.

But Iruka had seen him for who he was. He had watched as Kakashi took care of his precious ninken, treating them as beloved family members and not mere animals that he could command. He had studied the jounin as Kakashi trained Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as teens – and how he took care of them now, whether or not they realized it.

He had stared in amazement as Kakashi cradled Saki in arms that were strong enough to crush an adult, much less a fragile baby. He had been in awe to see the care with which Kakashi rocked Saki to sleep. He had listened as his powerful, dangerous lover whispered to Saki, his gentle tones lulling the baby to sleep just as much as the stories he wove solely for his son.

The first time Iruka had slept with Kakashi, he had not appreciated the other side of the Copy Ninja, the side that Kakashi had never let anyone see. At least, not until Iruka forced his way into Kakashi's life. Iruka had merely known the infamous Copy Ninja. He had heard about the man who Jiraiya went to for inspiration, the man who was the best lover anyone could dream of. Iruka had known a man who was almost inhuman – a man that did not exist beyond the public image Kakashi created for himself.

Iruka had not known the man who was tender and compassionate. A man who could laugh as he was drenched when giving a bath to Saki; a man who made no move to dodge the wave of water just to get the baby to giggle and squeal. A man who, even while recovering from chakra depletion, still had the energy to start training Saki to direct his transportation jutsu; a man who had put himself in a coma in the first place, using every ability at his disposal to find the baby and bring him home safely. The man who refused to fall asleep until Iruka was curled up in his arms, no matter how tired he was at the end of the day.

Now knowing the other side of the jounin – the side his lover revealed to very few people – Iruka could not believe he had once been afraid of Kakashi. How could he have possibly thought of him as another heartless jounin? How could he have assumed Kakashi used his position and fame to do whatever he wanted?

Smiling, Iruka let his fingers drift along the planes of his lover's face. He could feel dips of scars that were almost invisible against Kakashi's pale skin. Those scars were too many to count, but Iruka was certain each one was attached to a tale of bravery that Kakashi would modestly call just another mission.

Unable to help himself, Iruka thought up of stories to match the scars. The diagonal indentation against his temple was from when he had been nicked by a katana as he battled to save a princess. The almost undetectable mark that ran through the side of his lower lip had to be from catching a kunai in his mouth – a blade that would have otherwise killed the diplomat he was escorting to Konoha, thus averting another shinobi war. With a quiet snort, Iruka shook his head. The worst part was that his stories were not so far-fetched. He had heard about Kakashi's adventures from Naruto and Sasuke so often that it seemed almost normal to have Kakashi protecting nobility and keeping world peace.

Still amused by Kakashi's idea of "average" missions, Iruka moved his fingers along his lover's well-defined jaw. He could feel the minute bumps and dips along the bone, revealing just how many times Kakashi's jaw had been broken in the past. Those must have been from a number of missions and punches from enemies whose strength rivaled Tsunade's. Finished with his lover's jaw, Iruka's touch dropped to his neck, skimming along the powerful, even pulse that told him Kakashi was still asleep.

There was only one mark on Kakashi's neck, unlike the rest of his scarred body. Iruka winced, his amusement disappearing as he recognized the pearly, puckered scar that wrapped around his lover's neck for what it was. For once, Iruka did not have to make up a story as he ran his fingers along the uneven skin. Kakashi had been hanged.

A cold shiver ran down his back at that realization. Biting his lip, Iruka's eyes filled with angry tears. If he could, he would kill whoever had dared to torture Kakashi so. Whips, blades, fire – shinobi were taught to ignore the pain of torture. But how could he learn to cope with the feeling of helplessly suffocating? His legs kicking, but it was futile because they were no longer touching the floor; his arms either bound or free to scratch uselessly at his throat as his strength dropped as quickly as his oxygen levels.

Shinobi were trained to look beyond momentary pain, but hanging was far more than just physical pain. It was the uncertainty whether this time would be the one their attackers did not take them down soon enough; it was the fear that they might die without the chance to save themselves.

Gingerly, Iruka pressed his lips against the scar, knowing no amount of physical healing could repair the damage such a thing had done to Kakashi. But how could Kakashi have been captured? How could one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha been tortured so ruthlessly?

There was only one mission Iruka was aware of that Kakashi had been on that ended badly – one that his lover had only spoken of once.

It was a mission that no seventeen year old boy should have gone on in the first place, even if he had been an ANBU captain by then. Iruka did not care about the particulars of Kakashi's mission. All that mattered was that his lover had been captured and tortured to the point even so many years later the medical report brought tears to Tsunade's eyes.

Iruka's eyes shifted across his lover's body as though they had a mind of their own. He did not want to look at further evidence of Kakashi's pain, but he could clearly see the scars around his lover's wrists. He could imagine the thick chains, laced with chakra, that were used to restrain the powerful teenager. It was obvious the metal had bitten into skin, shredding flesh with each attempt Kakashi made to free himself. Even the smallest of movements would have dug into already raw wounds. After a while, the pain could be ignored, as could the warm, almost constant flow of blood as the chains finally sawed through to the bone.

These were marks that any shinobi would recognize – and ones Kakashi had somehow always kept hidden by wearing his ever-present gloves and mask.

As he touched the pale, delicate skin that marked his lover's wrists, Iruka's eyes burned not with tears, but fury. Never before had he wanted to harm another person, but right now, he would gladly have slaughtered all who had a part in Kakashi's capture and torture.

Was this what had gotten Tsunade to cry? The medical report that detailed each of the injuries Kakashi had sustained? Or was it the involuntary attempts of her mind trying to imagine such a scenario, much as Iruka was doing now? With a gentle brush of his fingers against his lover's scarred chest, Iruka had the feeling that being bound and hung were just the beginning.

"I was cocky."

Iruka jumped at the sound of his lover's voice, which was little more than a deep rumble that, at any other time, would have aroused the brunet. "W-Wha?" Iruka stammered as his gaze shifted from Kakashi's scarred wrist to his face. A pair of mismatched eyes studied him with a wisdom no one their age should ever possess.

"I was the youngest ANBU captain to exist – I thought I was untouchable," Kakashi explained quietly as he shifted, moving to sit up against the pillows. For a brief moment, Iruka considered apologizing for waking up his obviously tired lover with his gentle touches, but he was not given the chance to speak. "I took an assassination mission with half the backup I should have had. As we were returning to Konoha, we realized we were being followed. I sent the entire team ahead of me, saying I could handle them…"

Iruka listened in horrified silence. It was one thing to know that Kakashi – even now – took unnecessary risks, but to imagine him as a mere boy doing the same was far more terrifying. The fact that his team even followed his asinine orders was almost as bad.

"They just kept coming…I couldn't hold them off. They finally knocked me out," Kakashi said, his voice frighteningly calm, as though he was just repeating a boring mission report. Iruka suppressed a shiver, knowing just how difficult it was for Kakashi to speak about his capture. He could see it in the tiny furrow between Kakashi's pale eyebrows and the firm set of his lips. He could hear it in the slight quickening of his breathing. Worst of all, he could feel it as Kakashi's muscles tensed, prepared to fight an invisible attacker from his past.

"Kakashi…you don't have to talk ab-" Iruka's protests were cut off with just a single strained chuckle from his lover.

"I _do_, Iruka," Kakashi stated as he shifted, brushing his lips against Iruka's forehead in the sweetest kiss the brunet had ever experienced. In that single action, Iruka could understand Kakashi's reasoning. Finally, after nearly two decades of living with the painful memories all alone, Kakashi had found someone he trusted enough to talk about that mission.

"I was cocky. I couldn't help but have a little fun with the mission. I teased our target, terrifying him, for _days_ before I completed the mission, so his followers knew which ANBU member to go after. They had read me perfectly. They knew I would be stupid enough to stay behind and fight them. They meant to teach me a lesson – to use me as an example and warn Konoha never to come after them again.

"When I came to, I was chained to a wall." Kakashi brought up one of his scarred wrists, his smile bittersweet as he studied the pearly marks that almost blended into his natural skin color. "Imagine their surprise when they pulled off my mask and recognized me because of the Sharingan." Kakashi's smile turned downward as his fingers moved to cover up his scarred eyelid as though it would hide the fact he was one of the most unique shinobi in the world. "They wanted to humiliate me before killing me and sending my body back to the village. They only gave me enough water to survive – but no food, afraid it might give me just enough strength to escape.

"But I didn't learn my lesson yet…I taunted them. Idiot that I was, I _laughed_ every time they hit me. I mocked them for being weak and stupid as they hung me up by my wrists until my arms were pulled out of the socket." Kakashi's voice finally began to crack as he closed his eyes, obviously reliving that horrible time in his life. "It became a game for me – to see how angry I could make them.

"I didn't care about how much they hurt me. I didn't care that every comment I made resulted in just worse torture. I accepted that I was going to die – but I refused to go down without taking a few of them with me. So I infuriated them, just waiting for them to make a mistake. I purposely mocked them for their incompetence in not being able to protect their leader until they found one way to shut me up."

Kakashi's fingers drifted to his neck, touching the uneven flesh that marked him as being a survivor of horrendous torture. His hand wrapped around his neck in an unconscious portrayal of the rope that had held him up, strangling him until he passed out. During those times, he had wished that his captors would miscalculate and hold him up just a little too long…that that would be the time he would not wake up from the darkness. In that moment of silence, as he watched his lover touch his scarred neck, Iruka somehow found the ability to release the breath he had been holding in.

"And still I was an idiot." Kakashi finally broke the silence with a strained chuckle. "Even as my voice started failing me, my throat becoming so scarred, it was painful to speak, I got them to stop playing games. A-And they decided to just have a little more fun before killing me…"

Even though he could feel Iruka's warm body pressed against his own, a cold shiver went through Kakashi as he recalled the pain that had been his only constant companion during that time. He could all but feel the hard, stone wall against his back. He could not know if it was water or blood that slid down his shoulder blades and spine. It was too dark to see anything other than the outline of his victim's son – the worst of the bunch. The monstrously large man was easily four times Kakashi's size, though that was not saying much. He had been even ganglier as a teenager and starvation had stripped most of the muscle from his body.

A single punch was all it had taken for Kakashi to laugh out loud, ignoring the unexpected twinge of pain it sent through his raw back. The burning sensation reminded him that he had been whipped, though he could not even recall when it had been. It could have been hours or weeks – Kakashi had lost all track of time in that dark hellhole. All he had known was that his captors were becoming increasingly cruel.

Kakashi had pressed the back of his head against the cold stone, letting out a sigh. He had not had water in far too long and his body was already feeling the effects. What little he could lick off of the wall was just enough to keep him conscious.

Who would have thought he would die like this? He had such promise – everyone had whispered that he may even become the next Hokage in a few years, once he got a little older. What would they say now if they could see him? Chained to a wall in some insignificant bastard's dungeon, trembling from lack of food and water, covered in his filth and blood, but still tempting his attackers to do their worst? Would they believe that Kakashi happily awaited the final stroke? Another punch had jarred him from his thoughts of death.

_Oi, I didn't say you could sleep, you worthless piece of shit._

_Is that all you ladies got or are you going to finally send the real men in?_ His words were garbled and raspy, thanks to a broken jaw and dangling from a rope around his neck countless times.

_If you don't shut up, Hatake, you'll regret it!_

_Oooh, I'm scared. You girls really know how to show a guy a good time._

_I'll show you, you little prick._

Iruka watched the emotion plague his lover's face. He did not need Kakashi's eyes open to know that his lover was reliving a pain no one should have to deal with. Gently, so not to shock his lover out of his memories, Iruka brushed his fingers against Kakashi's cheek. He almost jerked his hand back when he felt the streaks of wetness on his lover's skin.

Kakashi had laughed at those words, but the unmistakable sound of his attacker undoing his belt had almost silenced him. He had somehow kept himself laughing despite the trickle of fear that ran down his back. Even when he felt rough hands grasp his sore neck, forcing his gaze upwards, Kakashi did not let an ounce of that terror show in his features.

_Turn him over and hold him._

"T-They raped me, hoping it would finally break me."

Iruka's fingers froze at his lover's words, his heart breaking from the unrestrained pain in Kakashi's voice. Slowly, Kakashi opened his eyes and studied the brunet with a mixture of shame and regret. If he could have formed words, Iruka might have considered saying the only thing that could come to his mind. _I'm sorry._ But what could his apology do now?

"When I thought they were done…they would just start all over again," Kakashi ground out slowly as he dropped his head back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling as though it would somehow give him strength. "After a while, I just tuned them out. I found ways to ignore it…so they found new ways to keep my attention…"

Pain could be ignored, exhaustion could be fought. But there had been no way to protect himself from the mental anguish of finally being broken. After that horrible day, in an almost catatonic state, Kakashi had remained. Even when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle – of metal against metal and cries of pain – he did not react. He did not lift his gaze when he sensed someone unfamiliar enter the room, the person's gasp being the indicator that it was not Takeshi back for another round of sex.

He did not even flinch as gentle hands unlocked the chains that held him. Even before he had a chance to fall limply to the floor, arms caught him, gingerly holding him as though he was as fragile as china. If he could have, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought. Hatake Kakashi was many things, but fragile was not one of them.

Though it seemed no one informed this newcomer of that little fact. Kakashi could not recall the last time someone had touched him with such gentle hands, though it might not have been since his father fell into his depression before killing himself. Living ten years without knowing what it felt like to have a kind hand touch him – it was a saddening realization. Kakashi was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice he was slowly being lowered to the floor. So weak, Kakashi could not stop his head from lolling against the new man's chest.

…_ke-san? Hatake-san?_ It took a few times for Kakashi to even recognize his own name on the person's tongue. It had been so long since he had heard someone say his name without a sneer or feeling an instant jolt of pain that Kakashi found himself blinking in surprise. Slowly, he tried to focus his gaze on the newcomer.

Even in this dim light, he recognized the pale mask of an ANBU member, though this mask looked to be one out of a nightmare. At least his had somewhat resembled a dog – this was just a monstrosity. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Kakashi realized that this must be the famed _Beast_, the fastest ANBU member to exist. But it was rumored he had retired a year or two ago. There must be some good reason he had donned his mask again.

_Hatake-san…I am here to take you back to Konoha._ Konoha? Kakashi blinked, not sure he understood the man right. Did Konoha truly exist or was that just another dream he had come up with just to keep his sanity? He had been living in this cold hell so long, he was not sure what was real anymore.

_You probably can't hear me, but you've been here for a month. _

Kakashi wanted to snort and snap at the man that he could hear him perfectly fine, but he couldn't find his voice. He was too weak to even open his mouth and every breath of air was a challenge. Instead of arguing, he listened in dazed silence as his apparent savior continued rambling nervously.

_I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner…the Sandaime dragged me and a few others out of retirement so we could infiltrate the compound, but we had to be careful. We didn't know where you were being kept. I was sent ahead – avoiding _them_ so I could get you out safely. Don't worry – all of them will be dead. No one hurts one of our own and gets away with it._

That last sentence stirred a memory in Kakashi's mind. _Our own…_he belonged somewhere? That's right. To be an ANBU member meant you would be retrieved no matter what. Most shinobi in the ANBU ranks were ones whose abilities, even after death, could be used against Konoha, so their bodies were brought back at all costs. If he could, he would have asked if they expected to find him alive or just return with a body. Then again, if he was able to speak, he would have demanded they leave Takeshi alive. He was going to slaughter the bastard himself.

If he had the strength, Kakashi would have cringed at the feeling of Beast's gentle hands touching his body. But, as he lay against the ANBU member, he realized that this was not the lewd caress of Takeshi or his other captors – this one was compassionate. It was as though Beast was doing his best to not hurt Kakashi as he moved him in his arms. It was a strange, unexpected kindness.

_Now, I've never met you, but I've heard about your penchant for secrecy. Though I have the feeling no one would want to be seen like this…_

Even more surprising than his gentle touches was the almost forgotten feeling of something against his raw skin that did not cause him pain. It took him a pitifully long period of time to realize that the ANBU member had removed his cloak and was wrapping Kakashi in it. Kakashi could feel the scrape of soft, thick material against his naked flesh, realizing that every inch of his body other than his head was covered by the cloak.

If he was not delirious before, he was now as heat returned to his frigid body. Then again, he might have already lost his mind – because he had somehow conjured up a hallucination of a kindhearted ANBU member who had come to save him. Then, Kakashi got proof that he must be daydreaming…or he was finally dead. Because what human was understanding enough to remove his ANBU mask and place it over Kakashi's battered features so that no one else could catch a glimpse of the teenager whose face was always hidden? Only a hallucination could be so considerate.

_By the way, Hatake-san, my name is Gai – and I think we're going to become the most youthful of friends when you get better._

"Kakashi?" Iruka quietly whispered his lover's name, part of him uncertain if he should pull the jounin out of his thoughts. But after silently watching the tears fall from his lover's eyes for a good half-hour, Iruka could not stand watching Kakashi suffer any more. Gently, he brushed his fingers against Kakashi's cheek, wiping away the streaks of saline. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Slowly, Kakashi blinked, returning to the present. Seeing chocolate eyes studying him in concern, the last hold his memories had on him shattered. He was not in a cold, damp dungeon, but in Iruka's warm bed. He was not being carried out of the compound by Gai, but enveloped in his lover's strong arms.

"S-Sorry…I was thinking," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulder. It took him a moment to recall where he had left off with his much-abbreviated story. He was not going to lie to Iruka, but he was not sure if he would ever be able to speak about the terror and the desire to die he had felt in that dark time. It would be some time before he could even admit that, for months after returning to Konoha, Gai was the only person he would allow near him without having to be sedated or tied down.

"Kakashi, you really don't have to tell me – I understand," Iruka said as his fingers brushed against his lover's cheeks. The smallest of smiles crossed Kakashi's face as the jounin turned his head, pressing a kiss against Iruka's palm.

"It's just…Gai's really the only one who has any idea how bad it was…"

"Gai?" Iruka asked, trying to keep the surprise from his voice. Of all the people Kakashi opened up to, it seemed odd that he would pick the bubbly, quirky jounin. Then again, Gai was one of Kakashi's closest friends, so it shouldn't surprise him all that much.

"Gai was the one who found me…and carried me back to Konoha. Everyone else on the mission was curious, but he protected me. He refused to tell them about my injuries…or the state he found me in. Thankfully, the idiot knew a few healing jutsu so I didn't die from blood loss," Kakashi admitted haltingly, recalling just how much he had come to care about his friend in that short time. No one had ever stood up for him before. For that, Kakashi could deal with Gai's numerous idiosyncrasies.

"They knew I was tortured, but only Gai – and then the doctors – knew I was raped…mutilated…I-I was nearly castrated…" Before Iruka could repeat that odd phrase questioningly, his lover continued, "Takeshi, their leader, tortured me. He made me pretend to enjoy it…as he held a kunai to me…" All it took was a gesture for Iruka to understand his lover's meaning – and hate this Takeshi person with every fiber of his being. If the bastard was alive, he would track him down himself, but Kakashi's words pulled him from thoughts of vengeance. "I thought he would leave me alone if I did what he wanted. But…when Gai found me…all that was keeping it attached was a few millimeters of tissue."

Kakashi wished he had been less graphic when he saw Iruka's wince. But how else could he explain just why every medic he went to said he was lucky to _have_ a penis, much less be able to father children? They were amazed he could actually become aroused after not just all the physical trauma, but the emotional and mental suffering he had gone through. The thought of his injuries healing enough for him to impregnate a woman was not a matter of time – it was impossible, as far as the medics were concerned, especially when they saw that Takeshi had done more subtle damage with his kunai. Severing the tubes connecting his balls to his body while doing next to no other damage was an impressive feat, so much so, Kakashi wasn't sure if it was on purpose or accidental. Either way, Kakashi had received an unwanted vasectomy at seventeen.

To medics, Kakashi was permanently sterile. To the jounin, he might have destroyed his own future with his stubbornness. And, until he had met Iruka and Saki, he had believed that wholeheartedly. But now? Now he had a beautiful lover and son who loved him, no matter how many scars his body and heart held.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said quietly, not just hearing the pain in Kakashi's voice, but feeling it resonate throughout his lover's body.

"Don't be…it made me who I am," Kakashi replied as his lips brushed against his lover's temple. To think, had he not gone through his 'I'll sleep with anyone and anything' phase, he may have never met Iruka. In a strange way, he owed thanks to Takeshi for teaching him the importance of modesty and the true value of compassion. "I never want to go through it again, but…it was a lesson I had to learn. I was an arrogant bastard…"

"So you've told me…but I shouldn't have pushed you all those times by demanding Saki was yours…and making you relive that…" Iruka added as he studied Kakashi's face, his chest filling with pride for the man who could have survived such a horrible event and still gone on to trust a few precious people.

Despite the streaks that still stained his cheeks, Kakashi found himself smiling. "But he _is_ mine, baka," he retorted as he wrapped his arms around his tanned lover. As he held Iruka, gently nuzzling his chuunin, Kakashi discovered that, for the first time in nearly seventeen years, he could start thinking about his dark past without shame or revulsion. Because, for the first time in his life, he found someone who accepted him as he was, scars, ghosts, and everything else that had made him into the man he was today.

It took him a lifetime to find the one person who did not look at him in disgust for even a moment or pity him for the innocence he lost. Instead, he had seen the unholy vengeance burn in Iruka's eyes when he told him about that dark time in his life. He had known, in that moment, that his heart had chosen perfectly. Not only did he find the most caring and forgiving person to exist, but he had fallen in love with a man who would protect him until his dying breath.

Unable to stop himself, Kakashi caught Iruka's lips in a kiss. Though meant to show his gratitude for Iruka listening to him, Kakashi found himself pulling his tanned lover on top of him, reveling in the feeling of Iruka straddling him. Though he was still regaining his strength from Saki's escapade, Kakashi knew he had more than enough energy to show his lover how much he desired him.

Before he even got the chance to deepen their kiss, a sound filled the room that all but guaranteed that he was not going to have the chance to molest Iruka sufficiently tonight. Never did Kakashi despise the little baby monitor on his lover's nightstand – but he was starting to consider hatred of inanimate objects. If not for the fact he adored hearing that beautiful word, Kakashi might have actually been annoyed, but the only thing he could do was brush a kiss against Iruka's nose before jumping up to answer their son's summon with the speed the shinobi community were known for.

"Dadaaaaa! Dada! Dada!"

XXX

Authoress: One note – Takeshi means violent or fierce…I thought the name was fitting…the sick bastard…but that's beside the point…now, this was supposed to be the start of the uplifting chapters…I don't know where it started going downhill, but it had to come out! I couldn't stop myself! Gomen nasai! I don't meant to torture Kakashi – but now he has Iruka and Saki! And at least the chapter ended happily! We're finally getting somewhere! Yosh! And, this goes to everyone…we're getting closer and closer to 1000 reviews – so do your part and make this the most reviewed story I have ever written! Yoooooosh! Until next time, ja ne!


	35. Chapter 32

**A/N: This chapter has been edited for suggestive and explicit material. Please go to Adult FFN to read the entire chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Iruka could not suppress a snort as he walked into the kitchen, discovering his handsome lover was once again trying his hand at cooking. Recalling Kakashi's last attempt at rice, which had set off the smoke detectors, Iruka could not help but cringe. Even though he was a genius in the shinobi world, he was certainly no chef. And no matter how often Iruka saw Kakashi busying himself with, well, _normal_ chores, it still amazed him.

In the past two weeks since Saki learned his now infamous transportation jutsu, Kakashi had all but moved in. Not that Iruka was complaining – but it was kind of a surprise to wake up and find Kakashi cleaning. In fact, the first time Iruka caught his boyfriend in the act he actually rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was still dreaming.

It had been all too surreal. First, he had a beautiful jounin clad in only a tight pair of boxers. Second, that jounin was on his knees – which had been a dream come true in and of itself. Third, the sex god was sticking his butt in the air, wagging it enticingly as he leaned forwards. Finally, and perhaps worst of all, the tall, gorgeous man was scrubbing the kitchen floor.

The man was a walking wet dream, and he knowingly used it to his full advantage.

If it wasn't for the fact Iruka loved him to desperation, he might have been annoyed that he was so easily manipulated by his lover's seductive ways. But Kakashi only asked for small things, so Iruka let his boyfriend's methods go. When Iruka caught him cleaning the floor, Kakashi had requested to take Saki out every morning, which was only a minor change to his and Saki's old schedule.

When Kakashi had explained why, Iruka had almost tripped over himself to agree. How could he possibly say no when Kakashi just wanted to bring Saki to the memorial? Kakashi didn't state it explicitly, but Iruka knew that it was his lover's way of introducing Saki to his fallen friends and, though his name was not on the monument, his own father.

The other things Kakashi requested – usually in sinfully tight boxers, while claiming that he hated the summer heat and this was his way of dealing with it – were even more innocent. Most of them dealt with small things, such as converting Iruka's one storage room to a bedroom for the ninken pack. Then there was reorganizing the cabinets so that Saki could not easily reach the pots - Iruka knew Kakashi was labeled a genius for a reason.

Seeing his lover in, for once, a pair of black pants, Iruka could not help but raise an eyebrow. It was then he noticed something that he had missed when he walked into the apartment a few moments ago. It was downright frigid in their small home.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked slowly as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes searching the room for their son, but he could not find Saki. Instead of starting to worry, Iruka moved to lean against the counter Kakashi was working at folding his arms across his chest. Considering Kakashi always had his attention on Saki, the tall jounin knew just what their offspring was up to. It was unbelievably reassuring to have one of Konoha's best constantly watching their son. Then again, Kakashi was probably the main reason Saki was turning into a little terror…

"I showed Saki a snow jutsu – he thought it was hysterical once he got over the surprise of snow being cold," Kakashi stated calmly as he continued to cut the vegetables before him. Iruka shook his head as he smiled, recalling that Saki had been too young to remember what snow was like. He had the feeling this winter was going to be a fun one.

But a snow jutsu in the hands of their energetic son might just mean it will be winter year-round in the apartment. Saki, as adorable as he was, could strike fear into the heart of any missing nin, much less his poor fathers, who were learning parenting through trial-and-error.

"_Why_ a snow jutsu – and you do realize you're probably the one he learned the transportation jutsu from?" Iruka questioned as he moved towards the fridge to grab something to drink. The more he thought about Saki's fantastic abilities, the more sense it made that Kakashi was the root of it all.

In the past two weeks, it had become a constant challenge to keep Saki contained. First, they had considered putting a tracker on the baby, but Saki kept taking the bracelets off and leaving them in strange places. They then put the entire ninken pack, along with Sasuke and Naruto, on almost constant Saki-watch. If the baby went missing, the team dispersed to search Saki's favorite places.

Finally, realizing just how unrealistic it was to ask everyone to be on alert, Kakashi had started writing out seals and planning a shield to, hopefully, keep their son in one place. Already, half the apartment was covered in papers that had been tacked there strategically by Kakashi, to be left there until the jounin was strong enough to start forming the actual seals to contain Saki. Iruka did not even try to understand three-quarters of what the scribbled seals meant, much less what they were meant to do. All he knew was that something of this magnitude would not only keep Saki contained, but probably the Kyuubi along with every other demon to ever have lived all at once.

Sometimes Kakashi overdid things – but Iruka could not help but love him for it.

"Maa…at least he stopped transporting to Naruto's at …bad times." Kakashi cackled, obviously enjoying just how many times his child had interrupted his two uncles in the past two weeks. It was as though Saki had a sixth sense, Naruto had complained time and again. Iruka could only roll his eyes – at least Saki had to actually perform a jutsu to get to his uncles' to ruin their plans for the night. All he had to do was open his mouth and Iruka and Kakashi's evenings of pleasure were dashed, as both men had come to quickly realize.

Two weeks without sex – while having a passionate and chronically aroused boyfriend – would try even the patience of a saint. And Iruka could not say he was ever one for patience unless it involved his students and even then, counting to one hundred could only calm him down so much.

"But why a _snow_ jutsu?" Iruka asked again as he ran a hand through his hair. It took him a moment to realize that he had, once again, left it down an entire day at the academy. No wonder his students had been looking at him strangely today. He probably looked like a crazed person, with his hair sticking every which way after a morning of Saki tugging on it. Of course, ever since Saki came into his life, Iruka's grasp on sanity had been a questionable one.

"Well…I thought you might not like if he burned down the apartment or flooded it…and I didn't want him shocking Pakkun or blowing a hole in the walls…" Kakashi pointed out flippantly as Iruka started to open the fridge door, only to find it already open a crack. If the apartment was cold not because of Saki's new jutsu, but that Kakashi left the fridge door open – again – he might have to harm his lover. His bills were becoming expensive enough without Kakashi's forgetfulness. Unable to stop himself, Iruka felt a twitch come to his eye as he opened the door.

"Baba!"

"AAAH!"

Iruka flew backwards with a scream as a tiny ball flew out of the refrigerator, attaching to Iruka's middle while squealing in glee. From his laughter, it was apparent he did not care that he just shaved years off his poor father's life.

"Yargh!" Iruka lost his balance and fell onto the kitchen floor with a _thump_, to which Saki only laughed louder. It took a minute of deep breathing for Iruka's heart to return to a somewhat normal pace. Once he was certain he wasn't going to have a heart attack, he turned to glare at his lover, who was biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

"You…" Iruka's eyes narrowed. The first time he unexpectedly found Saki sitting in the fridge, happily drinking one of his bottles, he had not just screamed, but jumped back against a counter, sending dishes to the floor to shatter. He had also discovered how his genius child survived an entire day on his own while his family was searching for his 'kidnappers.'

For some reason, Saki had thought it was a great foundation for a game – transport himself into unexpected spots just to scare the crap out of Iruka. Dark corners, closets, cabinets – Saki had found just about every nook in the apartment that could fit him and hid until Iruka discovered him. For that reason, they never used the oven anymore.

"Maa…he asked if we could surprise you," Kakashi stated, somehow able to keep a straight face even as Saki crawled off of Iruka's middle to go to sit at his other father's feet, stretching his arms up and gesturing that he wanted to be held. And Kakashi, powerful, independent jounin that he was, was a willing slave to his son. Even before Saki could call up to his tall father, he was already in Kakashi's arms.

"Saki knows three words – Paki, Dada, and Baba…I'm pretty sure he didn't ask to scare me…" Iruka grumbled as he slowly picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his now aching butt as he shuffled over to press a kiss on his son's head before glowering at his lover again. "Did you even teach him a snow jutsu?"

"Nope…something even better…show him, Saki," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he sat the baby down on the counter a sufficiently safe distance from the knives. They learned that lesson the hard way after putting Saki where he could reach the cutting block. At least the only harm that came from that mistake was that Pakkun got an unexpected haircut as he walked into the kitchen and a butcher's knife flew over his head.

Whatever Kakashi taught Saki this time, it was obvious it was something that Kakashi was infinitely proud of, unlike his attempts to teach the baby how to throw a kunai, which had only resulted in his ninken's new hairstyle. The brunet could only raise an eyebrow as he watched his seven month old child pout for a moment. On an adult, the scrunched nose and pursed lips might have looked like he was trying to remember something. On Saki, the expression was adorable.

"Nani?" Saki asked, surprising Iruka with his new word almost as much as the knowing look that the two geniuses shared before Kakashi nodded his head. Iruka had seen similar conspiring looks between his son and lover – and it never ended well. The last time he had seen this particular look, Iruka had discovered Kakashi taught Saki how to imitate that odd, curved eye that the Copy Ninja was famous for.

It was horrible. They couldn't bring Saki in public anymore without the baby smiling just like his father and sending everyone into fits of vapors, squealing about how cute he was! Even worse was the fact Kakashi used everyone's rapt attention to his benefit. Cuddling Saki was one thing – and it was bad enough for his poor fanclub to see his loving, fatherly side. It was another thing entirely to stop Iruka in public to kiss him with enough passion to cause a nosebleed epidemic throughout the village.

This was not looking good, from the glint of humor in Kakashi's natural eye.

"Naaaaaniiiiii," Saki called loudly as his pudgy little hands moved in a set of seals Iruka had not seen before. No…he had, but he had never considered the possibility Saki would learn such an underhanded trick from his father. That was a low blow, even for Kakashi. And then it hit.

_Nani…__**Na**__ruto-__**nii**_…Saki had heard many people call the blonde that name, it was no wonder he had picked it up. There went Naruto's ideas of being called 'Ji-Ji.'

"You sick ba-" Iruka did not even get the chance to finish his comment before a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Before the cloud even began to dissipate, Iruka heard a shriek that, judging from its high pitch, came from his much beloved brother. And, as the smoke cleared, Iruka corrected his thoughts.

His much beloved and very _naked_ brother.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screeched as he moved to cover up his lower body, but Iruka had already got enough of an eyeful to know just what Kakashi had interrupted by having his son summon the blonde jounin. And there was only one reason Naruto would be naked and have an erection. Having the feeling Sasuke was not going to be too far behind, Iruka pressed himself up against a counter so that his other brother had space.

Iruka moved out of the way just in time as another puff of smoke filled the room, and Sasuke appeared, thankfully more clothed than his lover. Sasuke, being a genius himself, probably had some idea what had happened because he came more prepared than his poor naked and horny uke. Wordlessly, Sasuke handed over a pile of clothing to Naruto, who scurried off before Iruka could even say hello.

"Well…" Iruka found himself at a loss for words as he looked from a half-naked Uchiha to his similarly dressed and cackling lover. His speechlessness didn't last long. "Summoning? Really? Do you know the kind of damage Saki could do by summoning the wrong person?" he began carping as he threw his hands up. It was not that he wasn't proud of his child for accomplishing such a feat, but what if Saki decided he wanted Tsunade to visit? What if he dragged her away from some meeting so abruptly, her bodyguards thought she was in danger?

"Maa, it isn't as bad as you think. Naruto knew we'd be summoning him…"

"The dobe didn't think you'd be home from work so early," Sasuke added, his pale cheeks turning a pink shade that almost got Iruka to laugh. Almost. But first, Iruka was going to have to set some rules with Kakashi concerning Saki's education.

For a jounin who had been adamant Saki not have a childhood like his own, Kakashi was a little too happy in his son learning advanced jutsu so early on. "_How_ isn't it as bad as I think?" Iruka asked slowly as he studied Kakashi and their giggling son. To summon another person without permission was something few shinobi had mastered. In fact, before Iruka even hit twenty, it had become a forbidden jutsu _because_ of the harm it could cause. But, if anyone had learned it before it was outlawed, it would have been Kakashi. Hell, his lover would have learned it even after it became forbidden just to add another jutsu to his list of abilities.

"Well…it wasn't a summoning in the way you're thinking…" Kakashi started out as he lifted Saki into his arms and pulled up his shirt, revealing a dark seal that stretched across the baby's round belly. "When he gets bigger, I'll put it on a scroll…but this is essentially a summoning jutsu like I have for the pack. It lets him call Sasuke, Naruto or me and we'll be there in a moment." Saki giggled, his fingers touching the marks against his abdomen that were quickly fading from sight.

"Oi! You could have given me warning!" Naruto grumbled as he stomped back into the kitchen, this time blessedly dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "I don't mind – but if you keep having him call me away from ramen and getting fu-" A single icy look from Iruka got his brother to quickly change his rants to something they did not mind Saki repeating. "And _playing_ with Sasuke…just so you can see me naked, you perv, I'm gonna make you regret it…" Naruto ended threateningly as he glared at Kakashi.

"Why not me?" Iruka asked, pulling Naruto and Kakashi from their staring contest. The three jounin looked at the teacher in varied levels of confusion. "Why can't Saki summon me?" Iruka clarified. It was one thing for Kakashi to exclude him because of the danger of such a jutsu, but to ask Naruto and Sasuke to take on that hazard was too much. Or was it an unconscious choice – an implication that Iruka wasn't strong enough to protect his own son?

"I don't exactly have a vial of your blood handy?" Kakashi said with a shrug, his words explaining what had been used to write the dark marks that were on Saki's belly. "These two idiots were around all day, so I used them as guinea pigs to see if I could alter a summoning scroll to work on humans," he added as he gestured towards his two ex-students. Only when he caught a glimpse of confusion in Iruka's eyes did he understand the pain he had heard in his lover's voice.

Slowly, Kakashi moved to stand before his lover, dipping his head to brush his lips against Iruka's. "Baka…I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt you in case I wrote something wrong." And the list of things that could go wrong went everything from Saki dropping his unsuspecting uncle mid-transport above some unexplainable lava pit to shipping him off to the end of the world. "And Naruto's pretty indestructible," he added quietly as he pressed a kiss against Iruka's forehead.

"I heard that!"

Iruka ignored his brother's outburst, chuckling at his own silly assumptions. He was just not accustomed to stronger shinobi treating him equally. Other than Naruto, Sasuke and a few ex-students, few jounin had ever respected him. He didn't know why it was a surprise Kakashi did – he knew his lover far better than anyone else and as such, should know that Kakashi did not care about a person's status. Shinobi had to earn his respect, no matter what their title was. But the saying old habits die hard was painfully true sometimes.

"We've been working on it all day – Saki can summon us from the other side of the village, but not much further," Kakashi stated, his tone filled with pride. Iruka could not help but smile at the emotion in his lover's voice. The humble man did not think for a moment about his own accomplishments. Still weakened from draining his chakra the other week, Kakashi had created a complicated seal that actually worked. Even more impressive, Kakashi had figured out a way to modify the idea of a summoning scroll to use it on only select people who signed the pact in blood. The most extraordinary thing, however, was that he did all of this so that, with just a few hand seals, his seven month old child could summon some of the greatest shinobi to exist.

"Baka, you're supposed to be resting," Iruka reprimanded his lover, but there was no bite to his words. Instead, he just pressed a kiss against his lover's bare neck as Kakashi's arms wrapped around him. Even though Kakashi had been able to create such a complicated seal, it was clear it had taken its toll on him. Iruka could feel the slight tremble of his lover's frame as Kakashi leaned against him, too weak to support his entire weight any longer. Any shinobi worthy of their hitai ate would be able to sense just how little chakra Kakashi had.

"Maa…I was…" Kakashi replied, knowing now was definitely not the time to tell Iruka that, to make the jutsu completely safe for their son, he had to bind his chakra to Saki in much the same way he had done for Iruka so long ago. Every time Saki summoned someone, it was not with his own chakra he used, but Kakashi's. The jounin knew that, one day, he would trust Saki not to drain his reserves with such an energy-demanding jutsu and alter the seals, but for now, the cost was his alone.

And having Saki repeatedly summon his uncles as part of their experiments was enough to exhaust any shinobi, much less one that had not fully healed from his last act of idiocy.

"Mhmm," Iruka mumbled with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head up so that he could look into his lover's eyes. He had grown so accustomed to seeing Kakashi's bare face, it did not even register unless someone else made mention of it. Such as the first time Naruto and Sasuke came over for dinner after Saki was found. Naruto's mouth had dropped to the floor and he stared at Kakashi for an hour until Sasuke made the good point that Kakashi had been unmasked the entire time they had been searching for Saki's kidnappers. But, as distracted as Naruto had been then, it had somehow slipped his notice.

Now, the two young jounin were almost as used to seeing Kakashi's entire face as Iruka was. Almost.

"Oi, pretty boy, you better have made something good for dinner because I'm starving!" Naruto stated as he glared at Kakashi, using one of his many new nicknames for his ex-sensei. Pretty Boy, Buck Teeth, Thick Lips – the list went on and on, though Iruka had had no idea what some of the names referred to until Sasuke explained their childhood obsession of trying to discover what Kakashi hid under his mask.

Kakashi's gaze narrowed at Naruto's words, though Iruka could tell both jounin were enjoying their banter. With a shake of his head, Iruka stepped away from his lover, keeping an eye on the tall man as Kakashi leaned back against the counter. The movement was so subtle that Iruka doubted Naruto even realized the silver-haired man shifted at all. A glance at Sasuke, however, told Iruka that the young jounin knew just how exhausted his fellow Sharingan wielder was. Then again, little escaped Sasuke's notice.

With a shake of his head, Iruka left the kitchen and began walking towards his bedroom to change out of his uniform. It took him only a moment to sense his dark-haired brother following him, but Iruka did not turn back to look at the quiet Uchiha until they were in his bedroom. Watching Sasuke close the door behind himself, Iruka could only raise an eyebrow.

Now at twenty-one, Sasuke for once looked his age. Somehow, as Saki made Iruka feel older than he was, the little boy turned back time for his uncles. With a smile, Iruka realized that, because of Saki, Sasuke was given the chance to act more immature than he had when he _had_ been a child. Though the stoic jounin tried to hide it, Iruka had caught him acting just like everyone else did around Saki – a complete and utter fool that was besotted by the little baby.

"Did you have a hand in this?" Iruka asked as he studied his adoptive brother, who only gave him a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders as a response. For Sasuke, that was as good as saying he had all but put the idea in Kakashi's head to find a way to have Saki summon them.

"It's to protect him. Kakashi doesn't want to worry you…but, with his past…he has enemies," Sasuke said quietly as he moved to sit on the bed, his gaze focusing on the floor as Iruka moved to strip off his shirt and search for something that was _not_ covered in ink stains.

"I know that, but isn't he going a little overboard? When he gets this shield of his done, Saki's going to be more protected than all the kages put together," Iruka pointed out as he finally found a t-shirt that had not been yet been destroyed by pens that had blown up, misaimed shuriken, or any other incident he dealt with on a daily basis. Pulling the white tee over his head, Iruka moved out of the closet and studied the young man.

"Kakashi doesn't want there to be a chance anything happens to either of you," Sasuke replied as he finally looked back up at Iruka. "He knows you can take care of yourself – but he won't risk Saki…" Iruka sat down next to the dark-haired man, slightly surprised by those words and the protectiveness he could hear in his brother's tone. Sasuke did not have to state it – Iruka understood that, if Saki was his son, Sasuke would be even worse than Kakashi in his efforts to protect his child.

If Naruto and Sasuke ever decided to adopt a child or find a surrogate mother, Iruka would almost pity their children. The poor things would have the most obsessive parents to exist, but they would never know a moment of pain or fear. Sasuke and Naruto would make sure of that.

"But that's not what you came to talk to me about." Iruka abruptly changed the topic as he bumped his shoulder against the young jounin's. Sasuke glanced over at him for only an instant, but it was more than enough time for Iruka to see the blush burning his cheeks.

"Aaa…"

Biting his lip to keep himself from smiling at how cute Sasuke was when he was embarrassed, Iruka knew his brother would not appreciate the squeal he so desperately wanted to let out. Sasuke did not simply blush, his cheeks erupted in pink and the tips of his ears turned a rosy color to match. He also began to nervously play with his fingers, as though that would direct Iruka's attention away from his soft stammering. Instead of pointing out Sasuke's adorable quirks, Iruka sat back and waited for the young man to collect his thoughts and muster the courage to speak.

"Y-You know how…i-in a month, it'll be three years Naruto and I have been t-together…and…" Iruka studied the Uchiha, discovering that, when Sasuke was very nervous, he started to scratch the back of his head in a very Naruto-like fashion. It was kind of a surprise to see how much his bubbly brother had rubbed off on his once cold and distant lover in just a few short years.

He could not help but raise an eyebrow at Sasuke's words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled that Sasuke and Naruto's three year anniversary _was_ coming up. And the only reason Iruka knew that was because his little brother had come to Iruka three years ago to have _the talk_ and then proceed to tell Iruka that he was going to tell Sasuke his feelings that night. It was a conversation Iruka would have loved to forget, but it was nothing in comparison to seeing his brother the next day floating on cloud nine. Iruka never wanted to know about their sex life, but he had come to wonder if the last Uchiha had gone to his ex-sensei for some tips just as Naruto had come to him. Otherwise, Sasuke was just a natural, though going to his perverse, world-renowned sensei seemed more likely.

"A-And…well…"

"You want me to help with something?" Iruka suggested. If Sasuke kept stammering like this, he was going to be an old man before he got it out. The raven-haired man gulped and nodded his head anxiously. Iruka shrugged his shoulders, wondering if Sasuke wanted him to keep Naruto busy for a day or something. But why would Sasuke need someone to keep Naruto away from their apartment or otherwise preoccupied? And why was he so nervous about it?

"N-Naruto wanted to t-try something…a-and I wanted to surprise him…and I need your help…"

Iruka felt a small twitch come to his eye. If this was about Naruto's fantasy of swimming in a vat of ramen while being screwed by his lover, Iruka was not going to have a hand in it! Entirely against his will, Iruka had heard about his little brother's dreams far too many times to be okay with helping plan one out, knowing exactly how it was going to end.

"Couldyouteachmethesexynojutsu?"

Iruka blinked a few times, wondering if he heard Sasuke's rambling right. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, certain he had to have been hallucinating for a second there. Why else would he have heard such a request come from _Sasuke_ of all people? The sexy no jutsu? That was just plain silly. Why would Sasuke even _want_ to know how to turn himself into a woman? And why would he want Iruka, not Naruto, to show him it so that he could copy it with his Sharingan?

"Ehhh?" Iruka could only eye the young man, wondering if he had finally lost his mind after taking care of Saki and Kakashi so long. Otherwise, Pakkun had slipped something in his coffee this morning.

"N-Naruto…we tried with him…well, being the g-girl…but I-I…"

A flicker of a memory caused Iruka to study the Uchiha under a new light. Ahh, he remembered now. The reason Naruto had been so adamant that men got more pleasure out of sex than women – he had tried it out with Sasuke, but the very _gay_ Uchiha wasn't all too excited by a female version of his uke. So Sasuke was going to try? Iruka cocked his head to the side, suddenly feeling like he hadn't really woken up this morning and all of this was some strange dream.

"_Why?_" Iruka had to ask as he shook his head. Why would anyone want to try out being the opposite sex? Iruka at least had to do it for a mission, and Naruto was an unrepentant pervert. But _Sasuke_? The last Uchiha was one of the few normal people Iruka knew, though apparently even that was now up for debate.

"Well…Naruto's bi…a-and he's never b-been with a girl, s-so…" Sasuke stammered, his eyes pleading with Iruka to understand so that he didn't have to explain himself. Finally, Iruka started to get his brother and Sasuke's odd efforts in the bedroom. So Naruto was curious about what it was like to sleep with a woman, but he was too devoted to Sasuke to ever consider bedding someone else? As twisted as it was, it was kind of touching that Sasuke was going to such lengths to make his lover happy. Trying to ignore his preference for men to attempt screwing a female Naruto was one thing, but willing to alter his own body for the same purpose was more than most shinobi were willing to do for a partner.

Iruka had to bite back a squeal of happiness at the proof of Naruto and Sasuke's love for one another. He could not help but be overjoyed that the two young men found someone to fall so hopelessly and completely in love with that they would do anything to make the other happy.

"Just promise me you two will be careful – I don't want to be an uncle just yet," Iruka said with a snort, unable to help himself from mocking the blushing jounin now that he knew what Sasuke wanted. Realizing that Iruka was agreeing to help him, Sasuke's tense shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a sigh as his lips curved in a small smile.

"No chance of that – Tsunade did tests on Naruto's jutsu…apparently you're unique…" Sasuke said, his words meant to be amused, but Iruka could hear the hint of remorse underneath it. It was no secret that Sasuke wanted to repopulate the Uchiha clan – his desires were as well known as Tsunade's fondness for sake. The possibility of having a child that was both his and Naruto's would have been a dream come true for Sasuke.

"So unique I thought up of the sexy no jutsu, huh?" Iruka lightened the raven-haired man's mood with those words. Sasuke could only let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "It was the perfect way to teach Naruto a lesson about how illusions could be almost as believable as reality – I just didn't think he would actually practice it!"

Iruka laughed, recalling how he had come up with the idea just to teach his little brother about how realistic illusions could be, only to discover Naruto's instant fascination with the female form. For months, he had been afraid that he had permanently damaged his little brother's eight year old mind. But, no, Naruto just wanted to be able to fine-tune his illusions, so he started with teaching himself how to alter the curves of a female body, thus creating his famed blonde bombshell. Once he perfected the female form, he moved onto using the same principles on his own body. The first time Iruka walked in his brother's room and found the Yondaime staring back at him, Iruka had nearly had a heart attack. It took him hours to realize that the man he had seen was a nine year old boy's assumption of what he would look like as an adult.

Still chuckling over his brother's interpretations of his lessons, Iruka stood and stretched back. Who would have thought that an example would not only turn his little brother into a pervert, but get Iruka sucked into a mission – and ultimately give him Saki and Kakashi? Had he known that back then, he would have probably done things a little differently. For one, he would have been truthful with Kakashi from the beginning.

Glancing at Sasuke and seeing a pair of red eyes studying him in expectation, Iruka gathered the small amount of chakra the illusion needed. Despite not performing his jutsu in months, it was still almost second nature to form the necessary hand seals. Iruka only had to whisper "Sexy no jutsu" as he felt his body shift and reform as smoke erupted around him.

Waving his hand in front of his face to clear the cloud surrounding him, Iruka coughed and surprised himself with the high-pitched sound that came out of him. No matter how often he had pretended to be a woman last year, the abrupt change in voice was always a bit of a shock in those first few moments.

"Thank you," Sasuke mumbled, his cheeks such a vibrant shade of red, Iruka was forced to recall one side effect of his jutsu. Squeaking, Iruka fumbled to cover up the necessary parts as the smoke continued to dissipate, revealing far more tan skin than he felt comfortable showing Sasuke. If one day he ever decided to work on the jutsu more, he would definitely first make himself _clothed_.

"Oi, what's going on…in…here?"

"_Maaaaaa_?"

"Baba?"

Iruka shrieked as he spun around to face the three males now looking at him in confusion. Well, Kakashi's natural eye had a glint of perversion to it, but Naruto and the baby in his arms were eyeing the poor brunette with wide eyes. An uncomfortable cough from behind him made Iruka let out another squeal as he realized the fantastic view Sasuke must be getting.

Before anyone could get any more of an eyeful, Iruka grabbed his comforter and ripped the thick blanket right out from underneath Sasuke. Wrapping himself up in the down-filled material until only his toes and his head were showing, Iruka glowered at his snickering brother. Naruto was either laughing at him or the fact Iruka's actions had thrown Sasuke from the bed, though from his lewd gaze, Iruka had the feeling the chuckles were directed at him.

"Oi…if you wanted to show off your boobs to Sasuke, you could have warned me," Naruto stated with a snort. Iruka glanced over at the Uchiha and, seeing black eyes looking back at him, the brunette realized that Naruto had not figured out that his lover had been copying Iruka's infamous jutsu. If it was not for the fact Sasuke was doing this all out of love for his bisexual uke, Iruka might have considered ratting out the young man just so that he didn't feel so awkward.

"At least I have nice ones - yours are flotation devices," Iruka snapped right back as he tried to shuffle across the room, but his makeshift cocoon made it almost impossible to walk. Stumbling, Iruka hated that women had wide hips and different centers of balance – it was damn hard to get used to in a matter of moments! The comforter tightening around his legs didn't help matters either.

Iruka let out a cry as he tripped over his own two feet, but before he could even start falling, he found himself pressed against something hard, but it was certainly not the floor. No, that was still firmly beneath his bare feet. Blinking, Iruka looked up and squeaked when he saw his lover wearing a downright sinful smile. A quick glance down made him realize that the firm surface he was leaning against was Kakashi's chest. And what a chest it was…

"Um…hi…" Iruka whispered, completely forgetting about the comforter he was clutching to his breast. And, even as the blanket dropped to the floor, Iruka hardly noticed the cool air brush against his skin. If anything, his body warmed as Kakashi touched his now bare back, wrapping his fingers in the long strands of Iruka's hair.

"I-I'm gonna check on dinner…" Naruto cried, fleeing the room with his nephew and his lover following right behind him, but neither Iruka nor Kakashi batted an eye at the young men's abrupt disappearance.

"Should I call you Iruka or Keiko?"

Iruka swallowed, unable to stop the shiver that ran down his back at the sound of his lover's deep, rumbling voice. The emotion in his words was not what Iruka had been anticipating. Anger or hurt for being tricked over a year ago would have made sense. Amusement that Iruka was showing off his jutsu to Sasuke would have even been in the realm of possibilities.

But the blatant lust that dripped from Kakashi's words was definitely not expected.

"Aaaahhhh…" Iruka lost his train of thought as Kakashi pulled him closer and one of the jounin's large hands slid down his side, following Iruka's newly acquired curves. Unable to stop himself, Iruka let out a whimper as Kakashi's hand glided even further downward, brushing against his hip and curling around to touch the back of his thigh.

"Maa…Keiko-san it is…"

All the blood drained from Iruka's face as he felt a very hard _something_ press against his belly.

XXX

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Maa, Keiko-san…"

"DON'T 'MAA' ME, YOU PERVERT! THE LAST TIME YOU SMILED AT ME LIKE THAT, I ENDED UP PREGNANT!"

Naruto's eye twitched uncontrollably as he glanced over at his lover, wishing he could take his hands off of his poor, innocent nephew's ears so that he could cover up his own. Sasuke merely shrugged as he went back to stirring something on the stove, somehow unfazed by the fact they could both clearly hear Iruka and Kakashi.

And, from the thumps and cries, Iruka had tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. Then again, he never really had a chance against Kakashi, did he? Kakashi's speed was a thing of legend – as was his lust.

"Why was Iruka a girl?" Naruto glanced over at his lover, wondering why Sasuke's face turned a bright pink all of a sudden. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde tried to think of a reason for Iruka transforming himself into his female counterpart. The fact that Sasuke was present for it just made it all the more confusing. Sasuke wasn't interested in girls at all, much less the female version of Iruka. But from the way Sasuke was now viciously stirring dinner as though he had a vendetta against vegetables, Naruto could only guess that there was a good reason for Iruka's current female state.

"Mmph! GET OFF ME, YOU PERV!"

"Keiko-san…"

"MY NAME'S IRUKA, YOU HORNY BASTARD!"

"Oi…you think…" Naruto's eyes took on a perverse glimmer that Kakashi and Jiraiya would have been proud of and probably more than a little unsettled by. Sasuke turned from the stove in just enough time to see his lover studying Saki with a curious glance. The young ANBU captain felt a cold shiver run through him at that devious glint in Naruto's eyes as his lover released his hold on the baby's ears.

"Saki…how would you feel about a little brother or sister?"

"Maaaa?" Saki cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion at Naruto's question before his eye curved upwards in the perfect imitation of Kakashi. Sasuke quickly whirled back to the stove, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle his chuckle. It was bad enough just to see Saki smile like him. Kakashi was never going to get over hearing his son repeat his famous 'maa.'

The slight twitch returned to Naruto's eyes as he covered the baby's ears back up even before the first high-pitched moans filtered into the kitchen, mixed with deep groans and rhythmic _thumps_ that sounded like something was being thrust against a wall. Glancing over to Sasuke, who was shaking his head and sighing, the blonde jounin could not stop himself from cackling.

"Oh, you know it could happen – Kakashi is just enough of an idiot to forget to use protection…I mean, he did it once already."

XXX

"S-Sh-Shit…" Kakashi groaned as he dropped his head to his lover's shoulder. His brunette in response tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest as her curvaceous frame trembled in the aftermath of their swift lovemaking. Kakashi's body similarly shook in exhaustion and, had it not been for the fact he was sprawled on top of his beautiful lover, he might have collapsed to the floor. Already, his muscles were crying out in fatigue, but damn it was worth it. Unable to stop himself, Kakashi let out a rumbling chuckle that proved infective as the brunette beneath him began giggling.

"That was…"

"I know."

Iruka snorted as he shook his head, his fingers sliding up Kakashi's sweat-soaked back to rake his long fingers through his lover's silver hair. "You couldn't just wait until Naruto and Sasuke were gone, could you?" he asked, his words coming out in a husky voice that he almost didn't recognize as his own.

"Nope," Kakashi replied without a second thought as he shook his head, pressing a kiss against his brunette's shoulder. "Anyway – I was being quiet. You were the one screaming towards the end," he added, lifting his head so that he could see the blush spread across his lover's scarred nose. Unable to help himself, the jounin brought a hand up to brush against the pale mark that was achingly familiar to him, but did not match his memories of Keiko. And, as he cupped his lover's cheek, Kakashi found that he liked this version of Keiko much better. Not only was Iruka no longer hiding his scarred nose, but as Kakashi glanced down at his brunette's side, he could clearly see stretch marks that he knew as well as the back of his hand. He had the feeling that, if he had the strength to turn his smaller lover over, he would see another scar along the woman's delicate spine.

He definitely liked this Keiko more – she was not a stranger. She was still Iruka, just another form of his beautiful and compassionate lover.

"I was not screaming!" Iruka hissed, but her red cheeks revealed that the brunette was well aware how loud they had been. And Kakashi loved hearing his lover's gasps and moans as much as the airy pleas that told him he had certainly not lost his touch with women.

"Maa…the neighbors probably heard you," Kakashi joked as he found the strength to push himself up on his forearms, taking some of his weight off of Iruka. The brunette glowered at him, her fiery eyes telling the jounin that she was well aware of the fact that they had no neighbors left nearby except for a deaf, elderly man two doors down. Saki's crying and mischief had already run almost all of the other tenants out of the building.

"Oi, what about you? You weren't exactly silent," Iruka mumbled, his cheeks still feeling as though they were on fire. Damn Kakashi and that irresistible smile of his! He had had no intention of using his gender-altering jutsu for anything other than to help Sasuke – then Kakashi gave _the smile_. Two weeks of pent-up sexual tension did not help matters either.

Before Iruka had even realized what was going on, he had his legs wrapped around Kakashi's narrow waist and was being carried over to the dresser, where Kakashi had fucked him…well, like a man who had been just as sex-deprived as Iruka. And considering Kakashi's normal sexual appetite was voracious, Iruka was a little surprised they had not destroyed the piece of furniture.

Then again, Iruka had heard a few suspicious cracks and creaks, but at the time was more focused on matching his lover's thrusts. He had not tried to muffle his cries of pleasure. All that had mattered was that Kakashi was inside him as his deep voice was reduced to groans and fragmented sentences. He had not, even for a moment, considered their guests and son in the other room.

Kakashi saw the blush on Iruka's face take on an even more impressive shade. Raising an eyebrow, it did not take him more than an instant to realize what was going on in his lover's head. Only one thing could get Iruka to turn such an impressive shade. Kakashi was surprised, however, that it took Iruka this long to recall his brother and Sasuke were in the other room. He waited until the brunette let out a squeak and began wriggling to slide off of the dresser. The jounin let out a sigh of disappointment; he had been hoping for at least a few more rounds before Iruka remember they were not alone.

"What were we thinking!" Iruka squeaked as Kakashi stepped back from the dresser. If not for the two jounin in the other room, Iruka would have whimpered as Kakashi pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty. Had it not been for the flicker of dread he felt about facing his brother now, he would have been desperate to get rid of Naruto and Sasuke so that they could go back to re-discovering one another. But he knew Naruto would not let him live this down – demanding his brother leave so that he could screw his lover would make it even worse.

"Maa, I was thinking I had a beautiful, naked lover showing off to Sasuke…you?" Kakashi joked, but Iruka could still catch the hint of jealousy in his voice. Unable to help himself, Iruka pecked his possessive lover on the cheek as he moved to slide off the suspiciously unstable dresser.

"Baka…Sasuke's _not_ interested…" Iruka pointed out with a shake of his head as his feet touched the floor. Even before he put his full weight on his legs, Iruka clung to the wobbly dresser as his legs buckled beneath him. Somehow, he had forgotten Kakashi's gift of making him weak-kneed. After a few steadying breaths, Iruka tried to stand up again, this time not embarrassing himself by revealing just how weak his muscles currently were.

"Doesn't matter," Kakashi replied as he wrapped one arm around Iruka's narrow waist, his fingers brushing against the barely noticeable belly that, even after seven months since Saki's birth, had yet to completely disappear. Nuzzling his lover's cheek, the jounin took his chances and began running his fingertips along his lover's tanned skin.

Iruka squeaked as his body lit on fire from Kakashi's touch. Each caress sent a jolt of pleasure down his back, making him light-headed even as his lover pulled him back against his muscular chest. Kakashi easily kept him from collapsing to the floor because of his suddenly trembling legs with a single arm around his middle. The jounin's other hand continued to trace abstract designs on his skin, making Iruka's head spin with each seemingly innocent caress.

"Ready for round two?"

Iruka let out a soft 'eep' at that question, jumping away from his lover even before the rigid object pressing into his back registered in his mind. Skittering across the floor – because his retreat was nowhere near graceful enough to be called anything else, damn women and their different center of balance – Iruka moved so that the bed was between him and his insatiable lover.

"No, no!" Iruka put his hands up in a desperate plea, only to realize that Kakashi's gaze was most certainly not focused on his hands. And from the wolfish grin that came to his lover's face, Kakashi was not listening to his words either.

Kakashi could not help but appreciate the gorgeous brunette in front of him. Male or female – Iruka was a thing of beauty, whether or not he wanted to admit it. As a man, Iruka was a bronze god. He had a body that any artist would kill to sculpt; his was one that Kakashi would happily spend the rest of his life etching to memory, recalling every dip and curve of tanned flesh. And, if nothing else, Kakashi was dedicated to his missions, whether official or personal.

As a woman, Iruka was Kakashi's exact image of feminine perfection. Iruka's female form was something wet dreams were made of. Waist-length hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, just barely covering her full breasts. Her hourglass figure begged to be traced on paper, but no rendering could do her justice. No artist could capture the adorable embarrassment that flashed in her eyes as she covered up her breasts with her hands, as though that could erase the image of them from Kakashi's mind.

"Pervert!" Iruka squeaked as he tried to hide his very naked form from his lover's ravenous gaze. But it was useless – there was no way to get that happily perverse grin from Kakashi's face.

"Maa, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"Well…ah…but that's different!" Iruka retorted as he glowered at the tall jounin. The glint in Kakashi's eye told him that Iruka had a few seconds before his lover launched himself across the bed – and Iruka would lose any chance he had of leaving this room tonight. And, as much as he loved Kakashi and his jounin's insatiable hunger for him, Iruka could not help but feel awkward having Kakashi lust after him as a woman. Oh, he knew Kakashi desired him as a man, but Iruka could not stop from comparing himself to the illusion of the perfect female he had created.

Kakashi saw the flicker of pain in Iruka's eyes. For reasons he could not explain, Kakashi somehow knew he was partially the cause of it. In an instant, he was in front of his lover, pulling the brunette into his arms. Iruka stiffened for a moment before melting into his embrace.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, all thoughts of seducing his lover fleeing his mind as he felt Iruka's arms tighten around his waist. For a moment, Iruka did not say anything, which only made Kakashi even more confused. Had he said or done something wrong? But what had happened? They had been bantering like usual.

"D-Do you like me more…like this?" Iruka asked haltingly, surprised when he felt Kakashi instantly stiffen at his words. Suddenly, he found himself being pulled away from Kakashi's chest and, though Kakashi's hands on his upper arms were firm, they were gentle enough that Iruka was not bruised by his lover's amazing strength.

"Baka…" Kakashi ground out as he studied Iruka. Yes, he desired the beautiful woman in front of him, but what kind of bisexual or straight man would not want to bed such a magnificent creature? But did Iruka really think he was shallow enough to care about something so superficial? Didn't Iruka realize that Kakashi had just screwed him on a dresser because it was _Iruka_ standing there naked for all to see? That it was _Iruka_ who had fallen into his arms and looked at him with such love and desire? That it was _Iruka_ who had captured Kakashi's heart, body and soul?

"I love _you_…it doesn't matter what you look like."

Iruka could see the truth of Kakashi's words in his natural eye, along with the fierce love Kakashi felt for him. A smile curved his lips as Iruka finally dropped the jutsu. Even before the smoke completely cleared, Kakashi was kissing him, his powerful hands touching every inch of his real form, searing Iruka's flesh as though his clothes were not even there. His fingers danced along Iruka's broad shoulders, teasingly tracing the muscles in his back as they began to drop lower.

"Though, I have to admit…" Kakashi whispered into his lover's ear. "I kind of like doing _this_," the jounin finished, smirking as he executed his hastily-made plan to show his lover that, no matter what form Iruka took, he would always want him.

About to return to kissing his aroused lover, Iruka froze when he heard a pounding on the door, followed by a voice that he had the feeling would haunt them long after death.

"OI! YOU BETTER HAVE USED A CONDOM, BUCK TEETH, BECAUSE SAKI AIN'T READY TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

"Ehhhh…" Any thoughts of taking his uke – against a wall, on the bed…hell, even on the dresser they were now going to have to get rid of, Kakashi wasn't picky – all but disappeared at those words. Even as his cock strained painfully against Iruka's thigh, Kakashi had the feeling his chances of getting laid right now had vanished. All it took was one glance at Iruka's suddenly pale face for him to know for certain.

"You…you didn't?" Iruka whispered, his tone a mixture of accusation and sheer terror as a wave of nausea hit him. The brunet swallowed heavily, reliving that glorious, hasty coupling that had resulted in tearing Kakashi's pants to shreds and more than likely ruining the dresser. It was fast; it was violent – and Iruka had loved every bruising second of it. He had been as desperate as Kakashi, so he did not blame his lover entirely. But, with a shiver, Iruka recalled that, no, there had certainly not been any chance for Kakashi to use any kind of protection.

"Y-You know I've ne-never used them…" Kakashi stammered as Iruka slid off of him. The jounin found himself taking a step back so that his head was no longer clouded by a need to screw his uke into oblivion. "I-It was just once…"

"A-All it takes is one time…" Iruka found himself repeating one of the recycled phrases he used in his sex-ed classes at the academy. He had just never thought he would have ignored his own good advice not once, but twice. Unconsciously, Iruka's hand dropped down to touch his midsection, wondering if he and Kakashi – once again, without any thought to the future – had created a child because of their inhuman desire for one another.

"You don't think…the possibility…"

"I already beat the odds once…"

Oh, Tsunade was going to have a field day the next time Iruka saw her.


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Kakashi glanced up from his son when he heard the front door open. Saki similarly shifted his gaze from his newest masterpiece to see his father come into the room. Letting out a squeal of joy, Saki lifted his paint-covered hands and grabbed at the air, demanding his father pick him up.

"Maa…are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he studied his lover, instantly noting the paleness of Iruka's face. There was also a line of stress between his brunet's eyebrows that worried him. Of course, this was not the first time Kakashi had seen Iruka like this. For the past two weeks, he had done his best to relieve Iruka's stress. But having his uke feel sick to his stomach for several days straight was something that was making them both understandably anxious.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see Tsunade," Iruka admitted as he settled himself on the floor, lifting Saki into his arms. Despite the nausea that had been a constant companion for the past two weeks, Iruka found himself smiling as Saki squeaked, pointing at the vibrant swirls of color covering several pieces of paper.

"It isn't getting better?" Kakashi glanced from Iruka to their bubbly son. Iruka's condition – the nausea, the short temper, everything – it all pointed to one thing that horrified the academy teacher. Kakashi knew what Iruka's illness implied and, though he was terrified for his lover, a part of him was hesitantly excited.

Iruka rarely spoke of his pregnancy, but it was enough for Kakashi to understand just how difficult and dangerous those eight months had been for Iruka. Kakashi, as much as he loved their son, was not certain he wanted Iruka to go through such an ordeal again. Then, there was the side of him that was burning with anticipation. If Iruka was pregnant again, that meant Kakashi could be there for his lover this time. In some ways, he could make up for his mistakes with Saki – he could support Iruka and help him in any way possible as he should have a year ago.

Then there was the ultimate result of Iruka's condition that had Kakashi's heart race in a mixture of joy and terror. Another child. Was he prepared to have another son – or perhaps a daughter – when Saki was already proving to be more than a handful? Saki was more advanced than most of Iruka's students; what would happen if he and Iruka had two such little geniuses to take care of? Would this baby even be anything like Saki? Though Kakashi would love to have another child, a son or daughter that resembled him physically and a little less mentally would be much easier to handle than another Saki.

Uncertainty tore at Kakashi as his gaze bounced from between Iruka and Saki. Could he even deal with having two children so close in age? How would Iruka handle such a situation? They were just starting to accustom themselves to the necessary changes Saki brought about in their lives. Another child would shatter their fragile sense of comfort and calm.

Despite his many reservations, Kakashi still found a small smile pulling at his lips as he thought of having another child. Saki would love having a little sibling – a friend who was not far behind him in age. He would finally have someone besides adults and ninken to play with. Kakashi also knew that Iruka, as worried as he was, would welcome another member to their family with open arms. Naruto and Sasuke would spoil their new niece or nephew and, more than likely, do everything in their power to help Kakashi and Iruka with their offspring.

Kakashi, however, would be downright deliriously happy if Iruka's health was not risked with this pregnancy. Already, he had begun mentally listing names for his next son. No matter how much he thought about it, there was one name he liked above all the others. Obito. Kakashi knew his friend would have been elated to have Kakashi's son named after him. And, though he would be just as happy to have a daughter, Kakashi prayed for another son. He was terrified of what kind of overprotective father he would become when his daughter became a teenager and started dating.

He never said anything to Iruka, not wanting to worry his lover if Iruka's current illness had nothing to do with another child. He did not tell his lover about his dreams of the future, of coming home from missions to find two little brunets playing outside with the ninken pack. He did not tell Iruka how his heart constricted at the dream of Saki and his little brother making Kakashi and Iruka's lives hell with their schemes. He imagined a future where those two, despite their mischief, would be the best part of his life. He hoped for a long life at Iruka's side, watching their children grow up and have the peaceful life Kakashi fought his entire career for.

Iruka glanced up from one of Saki's adorable paintings – which looked eerily similar to his other father's Sharingan – to catch a glimpse of the warmth and longing in Kakashi's gaze. The chuunin smiled, not having to ask what was going through his lover's head. Those same thoughts – those fears, hopes and dreams – had been filling his head for the past two weeks as well.

Though he was uncertain he could deal with another pregnancy and having to raise another child when Saki was still so young, Iruka would gladly give Kakashi another child. The timing left much to be desired, but everything happened for a reason. Things would be difficult with having two toddlers – then, as if life could not get more stressful, two teenagers – Iruka knew he and Kakashi could find a way to make things work.

Iruka looked down at their son, wondering if Saki may have a brother or a sister in nine months. As much as he loved Saki, he prayed for a little girl. He could imagine a silver-haired child in pigtails, forcing her lanky father to sit at a tiny table and pretend to drink tea. Though the image of Kakashi having tea with stuffed animals was perfect, Iruka had the feeling that, even if they had a daughter, she may just be just as boyish as all the males she would be living with. Iruka was perfectly fine with that, so long as his children were happy and healthy. A part of him, however, could not help but hope that, one day when they actually _planned_ a pregnancy, they could increase their family even more. Three – two boys and a girl – sounded like a perfect number.

XXX

Iruka dropped his head into his hands, moaning quietly as he felt his life falling apart. The only thing keeping from leaping across the desk and strangling his Hokage was the gentle touch of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. And even that was just a polite reminder that killing one's own beloved leader was generally considered a bad thing.

"So what can I do for the two of you?" No one deserved to sound so bubbly, much less the woman who was the root of all evil – and the cause of Iruka's current problem. If she wasn't so addicted to gambling, Iruka would have never accepted such a ridiculous mission and discovered the unique abilities his sexy no jutsu afforded him.

Despite his best attempts to keep his temper contained, Iruka snarled at her words. His nausea had already tore away at what little patience he had, but Tsunade's current good mood sent his stomach roiling, and Iruka was not about to throw up his breakfast. Kakashi, though it took him a whole loaf of bread, finally had made toast that wasn't burnt just to help ease Iruka's nausea. Then again, hurling his lovingly-made breakfast may be worth it if it wiped that self-satisfying smirk off his leader's face.

"I take that as a no to a quick wedding ceremony, ne?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her favorite teacher's growling. This was certainly not what she had been expecting to find when she was informed Iruka and Kakashi were waiting for her in her office. But whatever had gotten into the brunet this time, she could only hope it was Kakashi – it was about time the Copy Ninja finally screwed the living daylights out of Iruka.

With a sigh, Tsunade's dreams of performing an intimate, rushed wedding for the lovebirds were dashed. And she had so been hoping to confirm the rumors that Kakashi was going to marry the temperamental academy teacher. Personally, she had her money on Kakashi getting down on a knee within the next year. Naruto, the little bastard, actually picked a day – Christmas day this year. So help her, if the brat had some inside information he hadn't shared with her, she would kill him, heir or not. If only Sasuke wouldn't inherit the bloody fortune if something unthinkable happened to his lover…

The betting had already spiraled out of control. Somehow, Suna shinobi were in on it – and it was only spreading throughout all the Hidden Villages. How else to say 'congratulations' to one of the shinobi community's most infamous bachelors than a world-wide gamble on when he would grow a pair and ask?

"It happened again…" Iruka groaned into his hands, tearing Tsunade from her thoughts. Blinking a few times in confusion, she studied the two shinobi for some kind of enlightenment. Other than holding his head in his hands, Iruka looked fine – in fact, he looked like he had been well and thoroughly screwed, so there was a point in Kakashi's favor. His hair was loose, his clothes were rumpled, and he otherwise had that 'I-just-had-mind-blowing-sex-on-your-desk' look to him. The tall jounin, on the other hand, was currently wringing his hands together, his gaze refusing to meet Tsunade's. He too looked a bit disheveled, but then again, that was Kakashi's normal look, so she couldn't tell if it was just wishful thinking on her part.

"'It?'" she repeated curiously as she studied Kakashi more closely, sitting back so that she was no longer leaning on her desk, just in case her first impressions about the two shinobi was right. When she saw a pink tinge creep out from underneath his black mask, she very nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. So, it was something that embarrassed the notorious sex addict, eh? She had the feeling it had nothing to do with the suspiciously scattered and crumpled papers across the floor or their untidy appearances.

As though lightening struck, Tsunade was hit by a flash of inspiration. "You didn't…"

Oh, she was going to win this bet. Kakashi couldn't put off proposing with another little bundle of joy on the way! Despite the severity of their predicament, Tsunade found herself cackling under her breath, already tasting the money she was going to win this time. And it was going to be before Christmas, which meant Naruto would lose!

"He _smiled_ at me…I couldn't help it!" Iruka whimpered as he finally lifted his gaze from the floor and gave Tsunade such a pitiful look that the Hokage very nearly slapped Kakashi for, however accidentally, giving his lover such anxiety. The only thing that kept her from snapping at the silver-haired man was the look in Kakashi's visible eye. Whatever else he was feeling, it was obvious Kakashi was blaming himself.

"I-I didn't even consider…the chances…"

"However unlikely, why don't I do some tests so you two can stop having panic attacks?" Tsunade suggested with a roll of her eyes to hide the greedy glint as she calculated just how much she was going to win. As bad as it was, she prayed that lightening struck twice and Iruka had made the miraculous happen a second time. It would only speed up the betting pool – and if only she could find out when Kakashi was planning on asking, she could choose a specific date. That and she might get the chance to do some research while Iruka was pregnant to see how such impossibility occurred. But, truthfully, she was more excited about the vast fortune she was going to win this time.

Maybe, if her luck held out, Iruka might just answer the burning question – and Tsunade could also finally win the bet that put her favorite brunet teacher in such a predicament in the first place!

XXX

"So, two weeks since you two…experimented again?" Tsunade asked slowly as her eyes flickered over the pages in her hand. It was as though she was having a sickening sense of déjà vu. Elevated blood pressure, increased heart rate, weight loss, nausea. The only thing that didn't match was Iruka's completely normal hormone levels.

Focusing on his midsection and sensing no other chakra source other than Iruka's, she shook her head. Damn it! She was so hoping Iruka and Kakashi's irresponsible adventures in the bedroom had resulted in a second little miracle! But, even at two weeks, an embryo had enough of its own chakra for any medic to sense – if they knew to look for it. Not to mention, two weeks was too short for morning sickness to set in. Damn!

"You're fine – you're just working yourself up and that's what's making you sick, Iruka," she reported with a sigh. There went her hopes for a rushed wedding that would guarantee her fortune. Flipping to another set of pages, she raised an eyebrow as she read over the fertility test she all but had to blackmail Kakashi into taking when they came to her yesterday. Yes, there was damage and a great deal of scarring from the torture he had survived as a teenager and, in many ways, all of the doctors Kakashi had gone to were right.

"And you…you hit the jackpot with Saki – I don't know how you did it. Medically speaking, you're as sterile as my neutered pig," Tsunade said as she studied Kakashi for a reaction. The jounin winced at the crudeness of her words, but he nodded his head in understanding. But how else could she explain just how amazing it was for Kakashi to have fathered the little boy currently sleeping in his arms? Healthy men released hundreds of millions of sperm with each ejaculation – Kakashi was numbering in the teens. The phrase "it only takes one" came to mind.

"In all seriousness, the chances of the two of you having any other children…" Tsunade shook her head as she sighed. Damn it – she had so been so excited to have a chance to study Iruka while he was pregnant. With a glance down to Saki, the blonde could only wonder just how such a miracle could have occurred.

Saki was not just the result of a screwy jutsu of Iruka's; he was the only hope to repopulate the Hatake clan. As she studied the baby, Tsunade could not imagine how she hadn't seen it the moment the baby was born. Every feature that did not remind her of her favorite teacher screamed Kakashi. His beautiful blue eyes, his quirky personality, the intellect that was bordering on terrifying, the abilities that no child his age should have any kind of control over – all of those characteristics were so much like Kakashi, it was as though Tsunade had a brunet miniature of the silver-haired genius on her hands. She could only hope Kakashi's perversion didn't rub off on his child. She didn't know if she could handle another brilliant degenerate, but whose youth would give him an excuse to get away with pinching, leering, and otherwise mimicking Kakashi.

Of course, it did not help that Saki was already his father's son. The very fact that Saki now held the record for the youngest person to perform a transportation jutsu had been like an announcement to the shinobi world: the infamous Hatake Kakashi had reproduced. And, even though Kakashi and Iruka had not publicly revealed Saki's parentage, the congratulations were already pouring in from every other Hidden Village. Thankfully, Kakashi had not shown his face in the past few weeks as he recovered from Saki's disappearance. If he had, he would have been bombarded by presents and well-wishes…and the dreaded question: when's the wedding?

It was on everyone's mind. It was on the tips of their tongues. And, as was custom in the shinobi world, anything that was truly important was worth putting some money on. Because of Kakashi's fame as a shinobi – and infamy as a nymphomaniac – he deserved a betting pool that could purchase an entire Hidden Village.

Now all that was left for the supposedly confirmed bachelor was to marry Iruka before the brunet was snapped up by someone else. Then again, as she subtly watched the pair of shinobi, Tsunade knew that, no matter how long it took Kakashi to work up the courage, Iruka would not leave him. Those two were committed to one another.

She could see it in the quick glances they gave one another. She could see the regret in Iruka's eyes as he looked at his lover, wordlessly giving Kakashi his condolences for the results of the fertility tests. A part of Tsunade could not help but wonder if the flicker of sorrow in both of their eyes was due to Kakashi's sterility or discovering Iruka was not pregnant. Then again, it was not a stretch to see these two men as adoring parents of a pack of wild, genius children. What was even more surprising and telling was the way Iruka's fingers were woven between the jounin's and that Kakashi made no move to pull his hand away. Having gotten to know Kakashi over the years, Tsunade knew he did not show his emotions freely. He was guarded to the point of paranoia, but he was completely at ease with Iruka's hand in his own and the way the brunet leaned against him, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes to see that her favorite pervert had finally found someone he was that comfortable with – that in love with that he didn't give a damn who saw his gentler side. All that Kakashi obviously cared about now was the two brunets who had turned his life upside down.

Oh, she was going to win this bet! And, as for the bet that left Iruka pregnant...Tsunade glanced at the brunet teacher and, seeing the love in his eyes as he snuggled against his tall partner, she knew that, no matter what Iruka determined the answer to be, at least two shinobi had won already.

XXX

Wrinkling his nose, Iruka grumbled. Whoever thought Kakashi slept late was wrong. Ever since the jounin had moved in and his strength fully returned to him, Iruka was always the last to get up. Perhaps it was Kakashi's way of saying "thank you" for taking care of him while he was chakra depleted. If so, Iruka wished his lover's gratitude would run out soon.

With a huff, Iruka cracked open an eye and glowered at his smirking jounin, only able to see Kakashi because of the small nightlight they kept on so they did not stumble when they went to check on the baby. Shinobi, no matter how attuned they were to their environments, were never graceful when half-asleep.

Kakashi did nothing other than sit back on his heels as Iruka moved to sit up. The brunet could only study their position with a raised eyebrow. This definitely had to be the first time Kakashi was straddling_ him_. Not that Iruka was complaining, however. The feeling of having Kakashi's powerful legs around him was nothing in comparison to the jolt of heat that hit him as he realized Kakashi was not wearing a single article of clothing. Neither was he.

Iruka had to bite his lip as Kakashi shifted, grinding his erection against Iruka's hardening member. Unable to stop himself, Iruka threw his head back as Kakashi began rocking his hips rhythmically. He was not about to complain about Kakashi's new method of waking him up – and, if his lover continued his slow torture, Iruka knew he wouldn't get the chance to go back to sleep before he had to get ready for work.

"W-wha…?" Iruka gasped, able to do little else as Kakashi's fingers began trailing along his chest. Damn the man! His chances of returning to sleep vanished the instant Kakashi's touch dipped lower down. Truthfully, Iruka happily waved the promise of sleep goodbye as warm fingers caressed his hip.

In the past few weeks since Iruka and Kakashi had renewed their relationship, there had been little to do other than groan in frustration every time Saki let out a wail, interrupting their heavy petting. Then there was Pakkun's uncanny ability of poking his head into the bedroom, catching them just as Kakashi was about to thrust into him. No matter what his question or statement, it was enough to make their arousals flag. What better way to suck all passion from the moment than Pakkun demanding they let him outside or else he would leave them _presents_? Iruka never hated the heavy shields and jutsu that covered every inch of Iruka's apartment as much as he did in those moments. Those seals made it impossible for anyone to transport in or out of the apartment unless they were summoned. Iruka and Kakashi just had to step outside to be able to transport themselves, but Pakkun, on the other hand, could not open doors, so he was dependant on Iruka or Kakashi to let him outside.

If it was not for the fact the seals were in place to keep Saki _in_ his nursery, Iruka might have said to hell with the additional protection just so that he could have some uninterrupted time with Kakashi.

Iruka could easily count the number of times he had been well and thoroughly fucked by his lover in the past month. Twice – it was pitiful. Once, he had been a woman and his brother had heard them from the other room. The other time was an absolutely glorious bout on Tsunade's desk before the Hokage came into her office. Kakashi said part of the thrill was the possibility of being caught – all that mattered to Iruka was that he was finally getting sex, even if it meant being bent over their kage's desk while she was on her way to her office.

Iruka could not stifle his groan as Kakashi's long fingers wrapped around his member. Whatever got into his lover this morning, Iruka was damned happy he somehow convinced his pug and the baby to leave the apartment before the sun even rose up. Wait a minute…

"Where is Saki?" Iruka asked slowly as he eyed Kakashi, ignoring for a moment the ripples of pleasure the jounin's touch was sending through him.

"Training?" Kakashi replied, his tone screaming that he had done something. All it took was a hardened look – and a well-timed thrust of his hips – for Iruka to make the jounin to groan and drop the pretence. "I-I told Pakkun to drop him off at Sasuke's…or else I'd have him neutered…" he admitted, his pale cheeks taking on a pink tinge that told Iruka many, many more words had been exchanged between the Copy Ninja and his loyal, yet eccentric, pug.

Iruka could only imagine that Kakashi had ranted and raved about how horny he was for the pug to disappear without giving Iruka a single knowing smirk, revealing with just one look that Kakashi's perversion had rubbed off on his ninken. Or the other way around – Iruka was not too sure who had taught the other, but of the two males, Kakashi was definitely far better at making him blush furiously. Then again, that might be due to the fact he knew just how to make Iruka scream.

"What did you promise him?" Iruka asked between gasps as his lover continued touching him, teasing him to the point Iruka almost didn't care that Pakkun was aware of what Kakashi had planned for their morning.

"He wants to win the bet…"

Those few words made Iruka's eyes snap open as he jerked back, his 'what' coming out a squeak of indignation. There was only one _bet_ Iruka was aware of – and it was one he was doing his best to forget. How could Tsunade be so heartless to invite other people to join in the betting? How the hell many people knew just what Iruka had done in a moment of insanity by agreeing to take on a mission without listening to the particulars first?

Iruka had fully explained the bet to Kakashi in the same breath as begging for forgiveness the other week when he had thought he was pregnant, once again. It was a lapse in judgment, to even consider using Kakashi for Tsunade's stupid bet. He had not meant to use Kakashi as callously as he had. But he could not regret taking on the mission. It had given him Saki and Kakashi – far more than Iruka had ever expected to have.

"He and Naruto agree…men enjoy sex more than women," Kakashi stated calmly as though he was not currently straddling his brunet, stroking Iruka's cock. Though it took every fiber of his being to keep his voice under control, it was worth the splutter and instant reddening of Iruka's cheeks as understanding dawned on his lover.

"H-How many people?" Iruka asked hesitantly, fearing that there was a reason Kakashi was bringing up that damn bet at a time like this. And why was _Pakkun_ of all people joining the bet? Iruka refused to tell Tsunade what he had discovered. It was just too personal, considering he would be talking about his sex life with Kakashi to the most perverse woman in Konoha. Doctor or no, she had no reason to ask Iruka how fantastic Kakashi was at sex. The dawning realization that this was no longer a small, intimate bet between friends made Iruka experience a whole new level of performance anxiety – and anger unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Most of the elite shinobi…the Elders…some wealthier civilians who could afford the minimum bet…" With every word that came from Kakashi's lips, Iruka felt his heart skip a beat. And then came the _coup de grace_. "And…it might have spread to Suna…Gaara's banking on women…"

"_DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO LIVES!_" Iruka screeched, already hyperventilating. He had always tried to be a respectable teacher, but how was he going to stand being at the academy, knowing his students' parents were betting on his sex life? And, with the older pre-genin, would he have to wonder if they were aware of what their once-innocent Iruka-sensei had done over a year ago?

"Maa…don't worry – I'll win the bet…"

"_You_…are…in…on…it?" Iruka ground out so slowly, the jounin knew he was in trouble. Ignoring the flicker of fear he felt when Iruka's angry eyes focused on him, Kakashi smiled broadly. "Why the hell are _you_ betting?"

"Because I know the answer…" Kakashi stated as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against his fuming lover's nose. "And I'm not letting anyone profit off of you or our son," he added, watching as Iruka's anger vanished with those words. Kakashi did not have to ask why Iruka was now looking at him in a mixture of joy and awe. No matter how many times he admitted it, whether verbally or mentally, it still hit him the same. _My son…our son._ It was still beyond comprehension that Saki was _his_ and _Iruka's_ child. He was a father. He had kept part of the promise to his father and started his own family, no matter how unconventional it was.

And, in many ways, Kakashi had been able to keep the other part of his father's request, to bring honor to their family's name. In fact, he had done one better. The Hatake clan was no longer despised because of Kakashi's distinguished career, and no longer was the memory of his father something that made people cringe. Hatake Sakumo's name became one of respect the moment his grandson was born, taking the name of the powerful and loyal shinobi who had taught Kakashi what it meant to care for others.

"And what is the answer?" Iruka asked, curious to know what Kakashi's take on the bet was. Of all the people in Konoha, his lover was probably the best expert on sex, having slept with so many people. But, from the warmth that was in Kakashi's mismatched eyes, the silver-haired man was not thinking about his past lovers. In fact, from the far-away look in his eyes, Kakashi thoughts had nothing to do with the bet.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kakashi considered his lover's question. "You…" Kakashi whispered with a gentle brush of his lips against Iruka's. Sitting back on his heels, he took a shaky breath as he unintentionally pressed his erection against his lover's. "The b-best sex I've ever had has been with y-you…"

The hitch in his lover's voice did not escape Iruka. Just to get Kakashi back for all the times he tortured Iruka to the point of insanity – only to be interrupted by Saki or Pakkun – Iruka smirked. Somehow, he found the self-control to keep his voice even as his fingers _innocently_ began travelling along Kakashi's muscular thighs.

"So men? I'm never going to hear the end of it from Naruto…" Iruka mumbled as he shook his head, his fingers caressing the tops of his lover's thighs, dipping to teasingly brush against Kakashi's inner thighs. When he felt Kakashi's body shake on top of him, he raised an eyebrow at the jounin's silent laughter. "What? And not to mention, you've never felt what it's like as a woman…"

"I know…b-but I meant that it's because I love you," Kakashi replied as he returned to grinding his hips against Iruka. Unable to help himself, Iruka blushed at his lover's words. Kakashi was everything he could have asked for, but had never even thought he would be lucky enough to find. He could be harsh and cold to those who would harm him or those he cared for, but Iruka knew him as the man who could say such affectionate, adorable things while still speaking the truth. Then again, Kakashi was also an unrepentant pervert and that part of him was never far from his cuddlier loving side.

"B-But, we may just have to explore all avenues…yo-you know, so no one can argue our meth-methods…" Even with his panting, Kakashi somehow was able to get his point across.

Iruka squeaked; he knew that perverse tone of voice. It promised passion and mind-blowing pleasure. But those words and his lover's breathlessness made him tremble for a whole other host of reasons. "Avenues?" he repeated questioningly, understanding dawning on him as Kakashi continued slowly shifting against him. There was only one reason he could come up with to explain why his seme was taking Iruka's customary position.

"Maa…I have a lot to teach you about pl-pleasure…probably a whole lifetime's worth…" Kakashi theorized as his breathing hitched, his rocking picking up speed. "But we should sta-start with the basics…" With those words, he caught one of Iruka's hands in his own and brought his brunet's fingertips up to his lips. Gingerly, he nibbled at the sensitive pads before taking them into his mouth.

"K-Kakashi?" Iruka gasped questioningly as his lover began to suck on his fingers. Damn, was this what Kakashi felt every time Iruka had teased him? He had no idea! Biting his lower lip to stifle a whimper, Iruka dropped his head back onto the pillow as he closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the positively amazing things Kakashi was doing with his tongue and teeth.

Slowly, Kakashi's attentions drifted up his lover's palm and to his wrist, reveling in the unmarred, satiny skin that, from the gasp Iruka released, was even more responsive than his fingertips. Nuzzling his brunet's inner arm, Kakashi continued his torturously slow path up Iruka's arm, leaving enough marks that Iruka would not be wearing short sleeves for some time.

"So, first things first…" Kakashi said between nips to Iruka's sensitive flesh, amazed that his voice somehow remained steady enough to be understandable. And, from the slight paling of Iruka's features, his lover had understood his words perfectly. But not even Iruka could have anticipated what came out of Kakashi's mouth next.

"Teach me your sexy no jutsu."

XXX

Authoress: Kuku! Weren't expecting that one, ne? And, as a medical tidbit, the discussion on Kakashi's sterility is accurate - normal, healthy men release, on average two hundred eighty million sperm every time they ejaculate. A man is considered medically 'sterile' when his sperm count is below twenty million per milliliter (roughly 40-100 million sperm per ejaculation). Though that still seems like a high number, the trip to the egg isn't an easy one. Then there's the surprisingly low probability of proper timing and implanting into the uterus - from a biological point of view, it's a wonder anyone gets pregnant! Anyways - Kakashi hit the jackpot with Saki there...and I'm done with my biology lecture for the day, so please review! We're getting closer and closer to 1000 reviews. Until next time, ja ne!


	37. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter has been edited for content. Since this chapter was so heavily influenced by adult themes, I could only remove the actual sex scenes in order to keep with FFN rating changes. For the full smutty chapter, please go to Adult FFN!**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please? I promise you'll like it."

"W-What? _No_!"

"Maa…you taught Sasuke, why not me?"

Iruka spluttered at those words as his face took on a bright pink tinge. "H-How the hell did you know that? And the answer is still no!" The brunet glared pointedly at his lover as Kakashi gave him the most pitiful puppy dog look he had ever seen. Iruka pursed his lips, trying desperately not to fall for Kakashi's manipulations.

But it was terribly difficult to ignore his lover's pleas as Kakashi's fingers drifted along his side. Even worse, Kakashi had him pinned against the kitchen counter so Iruka could not escape the jounin's begging. Any wriggling Iruka did in attempts to free himself only resulted in pressing his lower body against Kakashi's erection. Arousal was an almost permanent state for Kakashi, Iruka had come to quickly learn in the time he had been the jounin's chronically exhausted, but unquestionably satisfied lover.

And what was worse, Iruka had also come to learn that Kakashi was very much like his ninken. He refused to let something go once he had sunk his proverbial teeth into it.

For_ weeks_ Iruka had been listening to Kakashi's persistent pleas to learn the sexy no jutsu, but he had refused every single time. The mere thought of giving in and showing Kakashi his infamous jutsu made Iruka's cheeks warm and his voice to fail him. He could not do something so underhanded to Konoha – no one would survive the nosebleed epidemic if Kakashi discovered how to turn himself into Jiraiya's fantasy woman. Iruka had the feeling his lover may just play out every single one of those sordid _Icha Icha _plots in public if he could. Mental images of a female Kakashi only made things worse. Would Kakashi choose to be a curvaceous woman like Naruto or would he keep his lankiness?

The thought of his brother made Iruka remember that today was Sasuke and Naruto's anniversary. Anything to keep himself from reconsidering his refusal to teach his lover the sexy no jutsu, Iruka clung to thoughts of his brother and Sasuke. But that only made matters worse – because those two were the only other people who knew the jutsu…and Iruka knew just what they were up to today. Unable to stop himself, Iruka's face felt like it caught on fire as he realized just what his stoic adoptive brother must be doing right now.

The mental image of a female Kakashi was one thing – a woman version of Sasuke was far worse. Kakashi did not care what others thought about his looks. He may even look eerily similar to his real self if Iruka ever taught him the jutsu. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been the village's pretty boy for so long, he would not settle for anything less than feminine perfection. Iruka could only imagine Sasuke's idea of the ideal woman would be a goddess that may just very well seduce any breathing organism she came near. Gay, straight, bi, asexual – it wouldn't matter…

Poor Naruto never even had a chance.

XXX

Naruto all but slammed into the doorframe as he attempted to right himself before he crumpled to the floor. The pain that ran through his shoulder was nothing compared to the fear he felt when he heard a faint _crack_ as he, once again, broke the poor doorframe. Of course, the last time he did it, he had his legs wrapped around Sasuke's middle as they christened their home the day they moved in. But that had not stopped Sasuke from "punishing" him for hours upon glorious, downright sinful hours for wrecking the apartment only an hour after signing the final paperwork.

Shaking his head to rid the haziness from his vision, the blonde cursed his friends for taking him on that stupid mission. Of course he couldn't have known they would get sidetracked in Suna for a few extra days – or else Naruto would have never agreed to go with them. It was supposed to be a simple three-day mission: take a document to Gaara and come back. Who would have guessed that they had gotten there for Suna's biggest festival of the year?

It was like it was a whole conspiracy. Why the hell would Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba demand that Naruto accompany them on a mission any pre-genin could accomplish with their hands tied behind their backs? Not to mention Naruto couldn't shake the sense he was missing something. He would catch the looks his friends gave each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Their surprised expressions when they got into Suna and were bombarded by drunken revelers did not feel sincere. The spirited way they argued with him to stay and enjoy himself for a few days had set of warning bells in the blonde's head. It was almost as though they had planned to keep him in Suna for a few days, though Naruto had no idea why they would do such a thing.

Naruto at least had enough sense to know that, if he stayed too long, he might not get back in time for his anniversary. He also knew he would never live it down if Sasuke was left alone in Konoha on such a special day.

No matter what his good intentions were, his plan to immediately return to Konoha was shattered with a single remark from Gaara of all people. The soft-spoken kage had dared to mock him for not joining the festivities and wanting to return to Konoha so soon. And, even though his conscience was screaming at him not to take the bait, no one called Naruto a wimp and got away with it.

So here he was, somehow having made his way back to Konoha even before his last drinking challenge had completely worn off. Damn, whatever that clear shit Gaara had given him had burned like the fires of hell, but it was definitely something that kept up with their demonically high tolerance. For the first time in his life, Naruto had gotten completely shit-faced as the two demon containers went shot-for-shot until the Kazekage passed out and the future Hokage fell off his suspiciously wobbly chair.

Through the blurry eyes of a drunk, Naruto had somehow gotten back with only a few scratches as he stumbled over tree roots that had mysteriously appeared underneath his feet. He had no idea how long it took him to get back to Konoha, but he had the feeling he just made a new record for drunken transporting and using summonings to speed up his pace.

Even more impressive was that he had gotten the front door open. He may have dropped the key a few times in his attempts, but at least Sasuke was not around to see him in his alcohol-induced clumsiness. Sasuke would find it hysterical that Naruto had finally found his limit. After years of dealing with Sasuke's drunken groping and having to carry his seme back to their apartment after another night of drinking with Kakashi and other friends, Naruto had wished he could have experienced that kind of inhibition. The Kyuubi, however, made it nearly impossible for him to even get a buzz, much less become completely drunk.

Well, thanks to Gaara, he now knew what it was like – and it sucked. His head hurt, he couldn't recall where the hell he had put his shoes, much less his apartment key once he had gotten through the front door, and he could only wonder where Sasuke was and why his dark-haired lover wasn't witnessing all of this.

Shaking his head, Naruto blinked until his vision started clearing up enough for him to make his way to the bedroom on unsteady legs. As soon as he opened the closed door and entered the room, Naruto winced at the unexpected bright light. It took him a moment to notice that there was a very good reason for the bedroom lights to be on at such a late hour.

Naruto could not stop his jaw from dropping to the floor as he stared at the stranger sprawled across his bed.

The young woman let out a huff as she flipped a page of the book she was reading, apparently not noticing she had a spectator. Naruto had the feeling that, if she knew she was not alone, she might squeak and attempt to cover up her deliciously naked form. Instead, she remained propped up on her elbows, reading the thick tome in her hands, as her feet kicked absent-mindedly in the air.

Before she noticed his presence, Naruto got more than an eyeful of her perfectly curved ass that was only emphasized by her otherwise lithe form. Now that was a rear on par with Sasuke's – the fact that there were two such asses in the world made Naruto's mouth water. He wouldn't be able to contain himself if both Sasuke and this woman were in a room together. His hands would grow minds of their own and start pinching and groping uncontrollably. There might even be a little nibbling in order.

Judging from her long, lean legs and elongated torso, she had to be about his height. From the supple appearance of her body, she had to be a shinobi – but how Naruto had never met her before, he had no idea. His blue gaze raked along the delicate line of her spine as it trailed up her pale back and to her graceful neck, where it disappeared underneath a forest of glossy black waves that otherwise covered her upper body from his lecherous view.

Her long tresses covered up her facial features as well as her arms and breasts, but judging from what he could see, Naruto knew that the rest of her had to be breathtaking. Despite his love and inhuman lust towards Sasuke, Naruto found his cock rising at the hope she would turn her head toward him. He hardened at the thought of catching a glimpse of her long, delicate fingers as they brushed her hair behind an ear, revealing a face that would put any other woman to shame.

Then, as though he had spoken his dreams aloud, the woman shifted, tilting her head towards him as she pulled her hair out of her face. Whatever Naruto had been expecting to see, it was certainly not the thin, raised eyebrow as the kunoichi looked at him through suspiciously familiar thick-rimmed glasses.

She had the biggest, most beautiful eyes Naruto had ever seen, but they were nothing in comparison to the rest of her features. She had a long, perfectly sculpted nose that matched with the rest of her elongated face. Her lips were a masterpiece, the lower one a shade darker and plumper than the upper one as she released it from between pearly teeth. The slight pink to her otherwise ivory cheeks was almost as seductive as the sight of her nibbling her lip. Whether it was surprise, fear, or embarrassment, Naruto had no idea what emotion was causing her blush, but he hoped it was the third. Or, if he was the luckiest bastard in the world, it had been the desire that now darkened her eyes as she looked him up and down with a hungry glance.

"Where the hell have you been, dobe?" she asked, her soprano voice a shocking surprise. For some reason, Naruto had been expecting those exact words from his lover's deep, rumbling tone. Those were Sasuke's glasses, those were Sasuke's mannerisms, and that had to be one of his lover's thick books in her hands. Hell that had even been Sasuke's favorite reading position. But this woman, though her beauty certainly rivaled Sasuke's and Naruto's intense physical response to her was identical to that towards the Uchiha, was certainly not his prudish lover.

Then again…he did have a raven-haired beauty lying naked in his bed and he was _drunk_. Whatever daydream he was having, it was a damn good one. Either that or he stumbled into the wrong apartment and just happened to find Sasuke's female look-a-like. Dreaming sounded far more believable at the moment.

"I think I'm hallucinating?" Naruto mumbled as he shook his head, expecting to see his very _male_ lover in their bed when he opened his eyes again, but the feminine vision before him did not disappear. If anything, his daydream only got better as she shifted on the bed, turning to her side and revealing a flat, toned belly and a triangle of curled hair between her long legs. If not for her long ebony locks, Naruto might have even caught a glimpse of the twin globes that she made no move to otherwise cover up. Had he not been too far gone to accomplish such a feat, he may have even used a gentle wind jutsu to blow those long strands away from her chest so that he could get his fill before his dream left him. But, in his current condition, he had the feeling he might just blow her off the bed on accident.

"Are you_ drunk_?" Sasuke's eyebrow, if possible rose even higher as she studied her lover, who was currently clinging to the door as though it was the only thing holding him upright. Forcing her cheeks to not take on a vibrant red was a feat in itself; somehow keeping her hands calmly on the bed when all she wanted to do was cover her naked body up was an act of heroism.

Sasuke had to blackmail and beg almost everyone to work out this anniversary present – and Naruto came back _drunk_? Despite her best attempts, Sasuke let out a growl that somehow came out as more of a squeak. Even after spending quite some time as a woman to grow accustomed to her newly acquired form, Sasuke still couldn't completely get used to her higher voice and all its accompanying sounds.

Ignoring the fact she just let out a squeal of anger, Sasuke decided Lee would be the first to go. Yes, he would kill the idiot slowly. He now had to convince Iruka to let Saki one day have 'youthful' lessons with the moron just to get Lee on board without explaining everything. Kiba, that was easy – all he had to do was agree to let him have a vacation from ANBU so that he could whisk Chouji away for a romantic weekend. Shikamaru, well, he was so bored, he just went along with the faked mission so he had something to do.

He had to all but sell his soul – as well as a good chunk of his fortune – to Gaara to get the kage to host a festival in his village so that they could keep Naruto away from Konoha for a few days.

He had not been expecting his plans to work so well. He had had almost an entire week to work out his sexy no jutsu without his lover's presence in the village. It was a relief to know Naruto wouldn't walk in the apartment to find a naked, female Sasuke as she studied herself in front of a mirror, thus ruining his anniversary surprise. But six days was more than he had calculated.

As it was, Sasuke had spent their anniversary lying naked in their bed while she read through a sex manual she had snuck from Kakashi's apartment. She called it researching while waiting for her lover, expecting for Naruto to come home suddenly – and Sasuke didn't want to be caught by surprise, so she had maintained the jutsu all day, just waiting for Naruto to pop in unexpectedly. Recalling the sordid book she had read through twice, which had scandalous pictures to accompany each of the seemingly impossible positions, Sasuke took a quick glance down at the thankfully blank cover. Now, how to hide the book from Naruto before her lover became curious about what she was reading?

At least, if Naruto figured out she was researching ways to spice up their sex life – as Naruto had begged time and again – Sasuke could claim it was part of Naruto's anniversary present. Then again, Sasuke had spent most of their anniversary alone as a woman. Naruto didn't deserve kinky, cramp-ensuing positions that Sasuke was going to have to get Kakashi to explain at some point because the pictures only confused her even more.

A quick glance to the clock told Sasuke that she had, in fact, spent their _entire_ anniversary as a woman. It was two in the morning – and if not for the fact Naruto was obviously drunk, she might have been offended. As it was, Sasuke understood that Naruto had somehow gotten back to Konoha in record time if it meant he was still feeling the effects of the booze Gaara had pumped him with. If anything, Naruto's apparent desire to get home, despite his current state, was actually adorable.

"I-I…um…hi?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his eyes, unsure what part of his hallucination was real. Was Sasuke really lying there, as he suspected, but he – for reasons far from his drunken grasp – appeared to be a woman? Or was there really a _femme fatale_ lying on his bed and Naruto's subconscious had just attributed Sasuke-like characteristics to her?

Sighing, Sasuke sat up. There went her ideas for letting Naruto explore his desire for women. Like hell she was going to attempt this again when her lover was no longer under the effect of alcohol. If, when drunk, Naruto was too confused to do anything other than cock his head to the side, it was highly likely the blonde would either laugh or act just as uncertain when he was sober.

Prepared to dispel the jutsu and go to sleep – which would be a feat, considering she was insanely horny…those pictures, as perplexing as they were, had given her inspired daydreams about her lover that had made her feel feverish – Sasuke brought her hands up to her chest, but froze when she felt a warm touch on her cheek. Blinking, she looked up and found her gaze focusing on Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Ehh...either I'm drunker than I thought…" Naruto stated slowly as his thumb brushed against the delicate curve of the woman's cheek, his fingertips running through her long waves of hair as his gaze focused on her black eyes. Even as drunk as he was, Naruto knew he could not mistake anyone for his lover. There was no faking those beautiful eyes. No one else could have that skin that was as pale as alabaster, but as soft and smooth as satin. No one could possibly have the same silky locks that glinted with a hint of blue they were such a dark shade. And, as Naruto's fingers drifted from her hair to the delicate curve of her shoulder, he knew no amount of alcohol could make him forget the way Sasuke shivered when he touched the sensitive backs of his arms.

It was then Naruto recalled the event a few weeks ago that had left him unable to look at Kakashi the same again. It was one thing to hear the rumors concerning his ex-sensei's sexual prowess; it was another thing entirely to _hear_ it in practice – and on his brother of all people!

"Or that's why Iruka was using his sexy no jutsu…" Naruto mumbled to himself as his gaze dropped to his fingers as they dusted a gentle touch along his lover's narrow wrist. Now understanding that he was not hallucinating – that the woman in front of him was actually _Sasuke_ – Naruto let out a chuckle as he dropped his head to press a kiss against his lover's cheek.

"Why?" Naruto questioned as he sat down on the bed, eyeing his lover. Sasuke's normally colorless skin had taken on a pink tinge, and despite his drunken desire to go to sleep, he had the sinking feeling that he was not going to sleep for quite some time. As his gaze raked over his lover, catching glimpses of Sasuke's trembling form, Naruto started understanding. All exhaustion fled him as the corner of his lip curved upwards in a perverse smirk.

"H-Happy anniv-anniversary."

XXX

Naruto chuckled as he returned to full consciousness, finding his lover's quivering body draped over him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's narrow middle, reveling in Sasuke's rare display of tenderness. Even after their most earth-shattering bouts of sex, Sasuke never passed out in his arms, cuddling against him. It was always the other way around. Enjoying their reversal of roles, Naruto ran his fingers along the delicate curve of his lover's spine, nuzzling her neck as he listened to her pants and gasps for air. He reveled in the feel of her heart pounding as her breasts pressed up against his chest.

Slowly, not to rouse his half-conscious lover, Naruto moved, earning a soft whimper from Sasuke as he pulled his spent member out of her. Ever so gently, he lowered her to the bed so that he could shift until he was on his side instead of sitting with his back against the headboard. Rearranging the sheets to cover them, Naruto then turned his attention to his lover.

The blonde took a moment to study her. With her on her back, he could watch the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. With a perverse smirk, he realized he could now study every minor detail he had not had the time to appreciate before. Gingerly, he trailed his fingers down the valley between her breasts, his touch memorizing the curve of her waist. Sasuke's jutsu had not left him curvaceous, like Naruto's famed beauty. Instead, he was slim, almost boyish, but his features were too delicate to be considered masculine in any way. If anything, he had a fey appearance – an ethereal beauty that any breathing being would be aroused by.

Naruto smiled as his fingers followed the gentle dip in her belly, noticing for the first time that she had a sky blue jewel nestled in her belly button. Of all the things Sasuke could have done with the jutsu, he decided to add piercings? Then again, Naruto was the one who had been trying to get Sasuke to get an earring for years. Just a little gold hoop, nothing noticeable like the several studs Naruto had added to his ears, nipples – and whatever else struck his fancy over the years. Perhaps this was Sasuke's way of compromising. A quick glance to Sasuke's earlobes showed a pair of hoops from which little spiral charms dangled.

The blonde smiled as he went back to taking a closer look at Sasuke's jutsu. The permanent marks on Sasuke's face from using his Sharingan were still there, but nowhere near as pronounced as they normally were. Similarly, his ANBU tattoo and cursed seal were still there, but Naruto had understandably been a little too preoccupied to notice them before. Naruto shook his head as his attention shifted, finding that Sasuke had not made any attempt to cover up his scars. Brushing the soaked strands of hair that clung to her forehead, Naruto smirked. Sasuke's hair had not even been altered a significant amount. Those strands always had an adorable waviness to them when Sasuke let his hair down and, given another year or two of growing out his raven locks, Sasuke's hair would be this length.

In fact, Sasuke actually changed very little about himself, for which Naruto was grateful.

As perfect as she was in this form, Naruto did not prefer Sasuke's jutsu-altered body more than his true form. He adored his lover's broad, powerful shoulders. He loved tracing every defined muscle in Sasuke's arm and torso as the ANBU captain slept. He loved those large, powerful hands as they touched him with a gentle touch someone of Sasuke's strength seemed incapable of.

It was not to say that Naruto hadn't liked his surprise present. The sex had been fantastic, but that was how it had always been with Sasuke. This just happened to be the first time Naruto had ever been the one to screw his lover – and judging from how much they both enjoyed it when Sasuke was a woman, Naruto could only wonder what it would be like if Sasuke dropped the jutsu.

Even though he was exhausted, Naruto's cock stirred at that thought. Taking Sasuke had always been a dream of his, but he was never able to persuade his lover that Sasuke would like it. But first things first. He was going to have some fun with his gift before Sasuke turned all prudish on him once again. He was going to convince his dominating lover that, every once in a while, it was enjoyable just to lay back and let someone else take control.

Sasuke slowly blinked her eyes, unable to move any other part of her body. Even though she could not clearly see Naruto, her vision still blurry from her earth-shattering climax, she could sense his hungry gaze rake along her body. She could feel his fingers as they ran along her flesh. Then, there was something hard burning against her leg. Even as her eyes widened as Naruto's caresses danced down her body, the jounin could only wonder one thing:

_What have I gotten myself into?_

XXX

Iruka stretched, grumbling as he cracked open an eye and found Kakashi still blissfully unconscious next to him. His lover had learned to sleep through anything short of impending danger, just like any other shinobi, but Kakashi sometimes took it to a whole new level. Then again, if that was the case, Kakashi should have jolted awake from the death glare Iruka was currently giving him. Instead of waking up, the tall jounin merely 'hmphed' in his sleep and nuzzled his pillow.

If only Iruka could bury his head under his pillow and go back to sleep…but he had heard the soft sniffling from the other room. With a groan, he left the warm confines of their bed and plodded into the nursery, where he found Saki already sitting up, his lower lip quivering adorably. Iruka's grumbling instantly silenced the moment Saki lifted his arms up and called out his name.

"Papa!"

For a moment, Iruka wanted to squeal at how cute his son was. It was only a few days ago that Saki had switched from "Baba" to "Papa", obviously mastering the difference between the two consonants. The first time he had walked into the apartment after an exhausting day at the academy and Saki crawled over to him, repeating 'papa' over and over enthusiastically, Iruka had very nearly cried, he was so moved.

"Shh, Daddy's still sleeping," Iruka said between yawns as he scooped his son up in his arms. Saki, as though he understood Iruka's words, nodded his head and quieted down before his whimpers woke up his other father. A few gentle rocks later, Saki was blessedly asleep again. The brunet had become a master at putting Saki to sleep. Iruka shifted his growing son in his arms, lying Saki back in his crib and the baby merely snuffled at the changed position, as though he had not even woken up in the first place.

With a sigh, Iruka went back into his bedroom and, even before he crawled back into bed, he could sense something was different. Feeling a heated gaze searing his naked torso, Iruka knew exactly what had changed in the few minutes he had been in the nursery.

"Maa…"

Iruka knew that tone in Kakashi's voice. It was getting to the point he was starting to understand Kakashi's unique language, which was based entirely on his 'maa' and the nuances it contained. This time, he could hear the desire, mixed with self-satisfaction, which told him he was not getting back to bed anytime in the near future.

"Teach me…" Kakashi begged as he slithered across the bed, snaking a hand around Iruka's bare waist and pulling his lover on top of him. The brunet fell to the mattress with an 'ooph', but did not make any other protest as Kakashi began nibbling at Iruka's jaw line, reveling in the scratchiness of his lover's unshaven face.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Iruka asked, a smug smirk coming to his face as he thought of a loophole. He did not even have to feel his lover's nodding to know Kakashi had instantly agreed with him. "I'll show you only under one condition…I show it to you _once_ and you can't ever beg me to do it again."

"Fine."

Kakashi was too excited to care about that condition. He nipped at his lover's neck, his way of consenting to whatever Iruka had in mind. The chuunin chuckled at Kakashi's eagerness, giddy that he had finally tricked the famous genius. Then again, he could feel Kakashi's hardened cock against his thigh – and Kakashi could only think with one head at a time. It was no difficulty to figure out which one he was using now as he flipped Iruka onto his back, rolling on top of his uke as he nestled himself between Iruka's legs and began trailing his lips down Iruka's chest.

"Teach me," Kakashi demanded, his voice dark with emotion. Sitting back on his heels, the jounin gave his uke enough room to bring his hands together. Iruka inwardly cackled as he performed the fastest sexy no jutsu of his life. He had no idea why Kakashi was so adamant about learning the jutsu – probably just to distract Iruka and everyone else who saw him – but Iruka had finally figured out a way to show Kakashi his infamous ability without worrying his lover would then try to get Iruka to sleep with a female version of himself.

As much as Iruka loved Kakashi, he was unquestionably gay and, as such, wasn't too keen on sleeping with a woman. Iruka did not want to find out that he may very well be like Sasuke and not be able to perform at all when his lover was a woman – and he did not want Kakashi to feel rejection when his lover could not even become aroused by him. He did not want to find out that, in one way, he was so shallow that his desire for Kakashi depended on the physical. No one else would call his predilection for his _male_ lover superficial – and Iruka could never consider Sasuke petty for his preference – but Iruka could not shake the feeling that he would somehow be betraying Kakashi if he did not find a female version of him desirable. After all, Kakashi loved him, no matter what his body looked like – didn't Iruka owe him the same?

That insecurity was what made him refuse to teach Kakashi for weeks, but the jounin had unknowingly given him the perfect opportunity to keep Iruka from hurting him while simultaneously giving Kakashi just what he was asking for.

Iruka felt the changes to his body instantly. He was distinctly aware of the increased weight of his chest, but more than that, he could feel the differences in his lower body, thanks to his horny lover. Kakashi shifted slowly, pressing the tip of his erection against his brunette's already wet entrance. Squirming, Iruka whimpered at the sensation. Before Kakashi got the chance to thrust – as his lover was obviously preparing to do – Iruka dispelled the jutsu so quickly, his own head spun.

Even as sure as Tsunade was that they could have no more children, Iruka was not about to test fate again.

Iruka laid down, preparing to go to back to sleep and leave his horny lover to grumble about being tricked. Whether or not he realized it yet, Kakashi had in fact fallen for Iruka's scheming. As good as the Sharingan was at copying jutsu, there was no way Kakashi could have. No one, excluding Naruto and other demon containers, could see very well in the dark. And this had been Kakashi's one chance.

Iruka almost let out a triumphant laugh, but he fell silent when he heard something that made all the blood drain from his face. If he had been capable of it, he might have even squeaked in unholy terror as his lover continued chuckling knowingly – as though Kakashi was aware of something Iruka wasn't. And Iruka knew that tone; he had been bested by a master of deception.

"Maa…you know, the Sharingan can see in the dark…"

XXX

Authoress: Kuku…first, I would like to apologize. This chapter was supposed to go up a few days ago…but I had orientation for medical school – and the days began to blur together…but, now that classes begin tomorrow, I promised myself I would get this chapter out before I forgot! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter – and that nice lil' fluff between Naruto and Sasuke. I got so many lovely reviews concerning my allusions to het that I thought I'd try my hand at it once again…please tell me what you think of my attempt! Also…I don't want to ruin things, but some of you are very, very perceptive, but I think I still have a few surprises left in this story! So, until next time, ja ne!


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he took the last few steps to the front door in a bit of a stumble. He had thought that these months with Iruka and Saki would have kept him fit, but he had quickly learned that being on leave so long had left him out of shape. The seemingly simple mission he had taken this morning had left him exhausted and sore. It had been the first time in months that he had free time and, as much as he loved his son, Kakashi had almost thrown Saki into Naruto's arms when the blonde had offered to take care of him for the day.

The jounin had come to learn a few things in the past few months. One: he could not cook. But that was fixable and, even after just a few cooking lessons with Sasuke, he could now boil water without burning the pot. Two: no amount of cleaning or organizing was enough for Iruka. If even a single sheet of paper was not in its exact place, his brunet would begin compulsively lining things up until they were perfect in his mind. Kakashi couldn't even tell the difference, though sometimes he had just been a degree or two off in his angling of something. No sane person would even notice, but he knew sanity, where Iruka was concerned, was sometimes a questionable thing. Three: everyone needed some alone-time. Living by himself for nearly his entire life, Kakashi would have thought he had more than enough solitude to last the rest of his lifetime, but he still reveled in the occasional silence and calm. It made him appreciate his son and lover's presence all the more and, even when he wanted some privacy, he always raced back home to his family when he was done collecting his thoughts.

The fourth and final thing he had come to learn since moving in with Iruka: the tiny apartment was nowhere near large enough for him, Iruka, and Saki, not to mention Naruto and Sasuke, who pretty much lived there whenever they were in Konoha. Then there was the pack; at least one ninken was around the apartment at all times, though it was starting to be more common to have all of them there. Pakkun claimed the pack wanted to spend time with Saki. Kakashi knew that that was only about half of their reasoning. For the first time in his life, he was comfortable with his emotions. He smiled and laughed with ease, cuddled with Iruka as though it was the most natural thing, and doted on his son – his pack just wanted to be around to witness such a miraculous change in their once cold master.

But as good as it was to have his pack _want_ to be around him, the facts did not change. Kakashi was constantly tripping over ninken, being slammed into walls as Naruto went barreling by, or otherwise realizing that Iruka's apartment was not large enough for all of them. He would ask Iruka to move in with him, but his apartment was even smaller. That insight – that he was willing to not simply stay over as a permanent guest, but _live_ with Iruka – had been what inspired his self-assigned mission this morning as soon as his son had left with Naruto.

Iruka was obsessive compulsive, so his place was always clean. Kakashi's apartment was rarely messy because he was hardly ever there, even before Iruka came into his life. Therefore, the jounin wasn't accustomed to cleaning much more than the occasional dusting or sweeping. But, Kakashi had come to learn that twenty-odd years of dust was much more than a day's worth of cleaning. He was going to need months, if not years, to get everything in order. Even then, Kakashi wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to meet Iruka's exacting demands. But it was worth a try and, as difficult as today was, the hours and hours of cleaning were strangely cathartic.

It was as though, with every sweep of the broom across once-familiar floorboards, he was ridding himself the ghosts of his past. Everything he looked at no longer held the same agonizing memories, but instead, hinted at his future. The courtyard had once been a painful reminder of riding on his father's shoulders as they chased after the pack; now, he could imagine Saki splashing around in the koi pond as he once had. Rooms that had once haunted him with memories of his father and his unique childhood now only made him wonder. Would Iruka want the couch there? Would he want more modern furniture in that room? Would Saki like this room for his bedroom? At the same time, he could now recall his short childhood with a smile instead of tears and pain, which made today's mission bearable.

Though there was overgrowth, cleaning and repairs to be seen to – results of nearly three decades of neglect – Kakashi made it his project. He had let his past govern his life for far too long. It was about time he came to grips with those first eight years of his life and this was the best way for him to do that.

Glancing down at his hands, Kakashi ran his fingers over the large, old-fashioned key he held. Once he had things a little more in order and the Hatake mansion didn't look like a warzone, he would give Iruka this key. He would hand his lover the paperwork he had just filed this morning that put Iruka's name on the deed. He would show his lover that Iruka was stuck with him. No matter the fights, of which they had already had a few minor ones due to their similar, stubborn personalities; no matter the stress of raising their genius son. No matter what, Kakashi was determined to make their relationship work. He was going to live the rest of his life with Iruka.

The jounin smiled at that thought, tucking the key into his jeans before he hopped up the last few steps. Iruka would be home by now. Kakashi had lost track of time as he cleaned his childhood home, but his best guess was that it was around eight. That meant Saki was probably already in bed for the night, but that wouldn't stop Kakashi from kissing his son goodnight. But Kakashi still felt a flicker of anxiety as he turned the doorknob. Knowing Iruka, his brunet was either worried where he was or annoyed that he didn't know when to have dinner ready. Iruka was probably more angry than concerned, considering Kakashi had vanished, leaving their precious son with his hyper, irresponsible uncle for a day. Perhaps he should have left a note, but he didn't even want to hint at his surprise for Iruka.

Even before he stepped into the apartment, Kakashi jumped back at the noise that instantly filled his ears. His hand instinctively went to his kunai pouch, only to recall that he had worn civilian clothes today. He didn't want to scare the poor clerk at his lawyer's office with his full shinobi uniform and accompanying weapons. The last time he had done that, he had given a secretary a heart attack when she bumped into him and saw the sword sheathes strapped across his back and the katana in his hand. Then again, Bull had been about ready to pounce on her for scaring the crap out of his master, not realizing the girl was just as terrified as Kakashi was. It probably would have been a good idea to have been a little less conspicuous when he had gone to put Gai into his will. But, mere weeks after physically recovering from his capture and torture, he had been more than a little paranoid.

For so many years afterwards, he never went anywhere without his blades and at least one ninken to watch his back. Over time, the desire to have his pack watch his back diminished so that Kakashi was comfortable just by himself. That comfort was not enough to make Kakashi forgo his weapons…not until Iruka. For once, Kakashi had no weapon on him. His blades were in the bedroom, along with his uniform. Finally, he was not looking over his shoulder constantly, wondering when his next enemy was going to attack him. Iruka had taught him the meaning of trust, so it was no wonder Kakashi had not carried any weapon today. There had been no need to be armed when he was going to speak to his lawyer, and then go clean his own property. Even as Kakashi's hand automatically grasped for the blades he instinctively wanted to throw, he was never so happy he was completely unarmed. Because, no matter how much he consciously trusted people, his reflexes were those of a paranoid, violent shinobi.

"SURPRISE!"

Kakashi stumbled backwards and, after several moments of deep breathing to calm his fighting instincts and his racing heart, looked into the apartment and saw the large number of people it contained. It was definitely a good thing he had no weapon on him or else he might have actually thrown it at the source of the highest and most annoying voice. And Sasuke wouldn't have been too pleased if Kakashi attempted to kill his lover.

"Maa?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stepped through the doorway, his heart still pounding in his ears. Yes, it was certainly a good thing, for Naruto's sake, that Iruka had taught Kakashi that not everyone was an enemy in disguise. But that did not stop Kakashi from momentarily glaring at his ex-student. Damn it, most people knew not to surprise him. Hadn't Naruto learned that lesson after trying to wake Kakashi up more than once only to find himself pinned to the ground with a blade to his throat an instant later?

"Happy birthday!" Iruka exclaimed as he stepped forwards, brushing his lips against Kakashi's. This close to his lover, he could sense the tremble of Kakashi's body, as though he was preparing himself for an attack. Inwardly, Iruka promised he would strangle his brother later. He had told Naruto not to yell "surprise" when Kakashi walked in, knowing it would startle his lover. The only thing that saved Naruto from stitches – and probably a short hospital stay – was the fact Kakashi had no weapon.

Startled at that realization, Iruka studied his lover. No, for the first time in all the months he had known Kakashi, his lover had gone out in public without at least one weapon on him. Iruka did not know if Kakashi had started trusting other people or if he had somehow forgotten – the teacher was far too distracted by those tight jeans covering his lover's lower body to care.

"Why are there people here?" Kakashi whispered into his lover's hair, his voice thick with desire. There was no way he could stop himself from being aroused by Iruka's heated gaze, which was focused on his crotch. He was more than happy to scare everyone into leaving so he could teach his uke what happens to brunets who ogle him with such lust in their eyes.

"Your birthday party," Iruka replied, his tone turning questioning as he tore his gaze from Kakashi's tight-fitting pants to see the confusion in his lover's eyes. It took him only a moment to understand and for a pang of sympathy to hit him in the chest. When was the last time Kakashi had a birthday party? Gai and the rest of Kakashi's friends sounded surprised when Iruka brought the idea up to them the other week. In fact, most of them weren't even sure when Kakashi's actually birthday was because he never celebrated it. They only went out on a drinking binge once a year around the middle of September. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke knew the actual date, but they too said that Kakashi only celebrated his birthday with alcohol and going home with at least one bed partner. That meant Kakashi hadn't truly had a birthday party since he was a teenager, if not younger.

Had Iruka realized that earlier, he would have hesitated throwing a big celebration for Kakashi. Perhaps it would have been better to have a small party of just Kakashi, Saki and him to celebrate his lover turning thirty five. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget that Kakashi had had such a lonely, unusual life. It was not until he got to know Kakashi that Iruka realized just how much in his life he had always taken for granted. Friends, family – even things as seemingly average as birthday parties.

"Oi, old man! The rest of us aren't getting any younger and I want cake!"

Iruka shook his head at his brother's uncouth statement. If not for the fact everyone knew just how much Naruto loved and respected Kakashi, that comment might have even been offensive. As it was, Kakashi only smirked and raised an eyebrow as he glanced to Naruto. Slowly, his gaze raked down his ex-student's frame. Naruto, though his taste in clothing was enough to make anyone pray for blindness, would be a perfect model. Right now, however, Naruto's fashion taste must have been beaten into submission by his well-dressed lover. Sasuke had somehow gotten Naruto into dark jeans and a black dress shirt that showed off his muscular shoulders and thin waist to perfection. Naruto could definitely be a male model, but then again, Sasuke would probably kill anyone who looked at his lover with admiration or, worse, lust.

"Maa…I don't think you need any more cake. You want to make sure your vest still zips up, ne?" Kakashi replied nonchalantly, somehow holding back his laugh as Naruto bristled. "I could always help you get back into shape – you never got that bell from me yet."

Iruka had to bite down on his lip to stop from chuckling. At least Kakashi got over his surprise and forgave Naruto for the scare for them to be bantering like this. Rolling his eyes, Iruka released his lover and went back towards the kitchen, where he and Saki had been putting the finishing touches on Kakashi's birthday cake.

"You cheated!"

Iruka heard Naruto's retort from the other room and, unable to stop himself this time, he let out a chuckle. Saki, from his current position on the counter, giggled as he clapped his hands together, obviously enjoying his father's good humor. It was either that or he was hyper from all the icing Pakkun had been stealing for him throughout the evening. As though Iruka wouldn't notice sections of missing icing that were suspiciously shaped like paw prints.

"Maa…I didn't cheat, you were just too slow."

"S-Slow? You shoved your fingers up my ass!"

"Like I said…too slow."

Iruka shook his head. Sometimes, he just didn't understand Kakashi's methods for teaching Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. With anyone else, that abuse of One Thousand Years of Death would have been pedophilia and sexual harassment – perhaps even rape. Kakashi considered it motivation. Then again, he did produce three of the greatest shinobi of their generation. One was a medical genius, another was the captain of ANBU, and the third was going to be the next Hokage. Despite the amazing results, Iruka knew he would certainly not go to such lengths to train his own students.

"Now, if Daddy ever tries teaching you One Thousand Years of Death, you tell him no. I don't want you to terrorize every butt you can reach, got it?" Iruka asked his son, who had crawled across the counter in Iruka's moment of inattentiveness and begun sticking his fingers in the icing, much as Pakkun had done earlier.

"Maa?" Saki mumbled as Iruka picked up the cake and moved it across the kitchen, far away from his chubby fingers. Iruka quickly finished fixing the icing, once again, then went to pick Saki up and bring his son back out into the other room along with the cake. Seeing Naruto on the floor in a headlock with a cackling Kakashi holding him down, Iruka let out a sigh. He was never going to understand them.

"Let me help." Iruka turned at his brother-in-law's voice, smiling as Sasuke took both the cake and Saki from him. "You didn't have to do all of this all by yourself," he added as he set the cake down amidst the mountain of brightly wrapped presents before gesturing to the decorations, the cake, and the rest of Iruka's afternoon of work. The fact Kakashi was already out of the apartment made things infinitely easier. He didn't have to con his brothers into taking Kakashi somewhere or otherwise chance making Kakashi suspicious. Apparently Kakashi left this morning when Naruto came to pick up Saki. What he had been up to, no one knew even though everyone had kept their eye out for him, under strict orders to keep him away from the apartment until tonight. But no one knew where he was to try sidetracking him. It was as though, for an entire day, Kakashi had disappeared.

Iruka wondered if it was some tradition Kakashi had, celebrating his birthday alone. It was a saddening thought that, even with his family surrounding him, Kakashi still was not accustomed to them. When everyone else left for the night, he would ask Kakashi about how he had spent his birthday. If it was something Kakashi did not want to talk about, Iruka wouldn't press, but he could not help but wonder.

XXX

"I'm going to be ill…" Kakashi moaned as he held his stuffed stomach, earning a gentle slap from Iruka. Peeking at his lover, Kakashi could see the smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "Thank you," he added, shifting so he could brush his lips against Iruka's cheek. It wasn't simply the decorations or the presents. It was more than, for the first time in his life, having a birthday cake – a fact he had the feeling would make Iruka cry if he told him that. It was being surrounded by his friends and family when every year since he was eight, his birthday had gone unnoticed, many times even by him. Iruka had unknowingly given him a gift far more precious than he could have ever hoped for.

"I'm sorry for Naruto surprising you…I told him not to," Iruka replied as he looked up from Saki's sleeping face. Iruka smiled as he watched his lover lean against the crib, reaching in to brush his fingers against Saki's cheek. The baby turned his head in his sleep, letting out a cute snuffle that sounded like it should have come out of Pakkun. Then again, those two spent an inordinate amount of time together. Even now, the pug was curled up at his little master's head, snoring heavily and oblivious to the rest of the world. If Saki ate his weight in icing, Pakkun ate twice as much – and the pug had crashed hours ago as a result, falling asleep with the party's youngest member before the first presents were opened.

"It's okay…" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before moving to wrap Iruka in his arms. "I wasn't expecting any kind of party. Usually, we just go out drinking around my birthday if I'm in the village…but I liked this better."

"I'm glad," Iruka replied as he lifted his head, gingerly kissing his lover's cheek. "Did you like your presents?" he had to ask, feeling the rumbling of his lover's chest against his back as Kakashi laughed softly.

"Well, I now have two copies of the entire _Icha Icha _collection, more weapons than I'll ever need…" Kakashi mentally ran through all of the presents he had received from his friends. Sasuke had given him a _Cooking for Dummies_ book and a fire extinguisher…the sarcastic bastard. Naruto had gotten him a year's worth of free ramen at Ichiraku's. Sakura gave him an impressive medical kit that was almost a miniature hospital in itself; she learned years ago that Kakashi hated going to the hospital. Even Tsunade had sent a case of her favorite sake, along with a note with her apologies for not coming, but for them to have fun – but not _too_ much fun – without her. One of his favorite presents was surprisingly the one from Gai. The Green Beast had given him a complete list of youthful laws and rules for men of their advanced age to follow – all bound with sparking thread that reminded Kakashi of his friend's glittering teeth. As strange as it was, it was kind of touching when Kakashi started flipping through it. The first rule: tell the one you love every day how much you care for him. Second rule: show him that love at least once a week. Third rule: be a kid again with your own children. Gai must have spent a disgusting amount of time on the small book and, as he glanced through those pages, Kakashi was infinitely glad to have had Gai come into his life.

The best present, however, was from Iruka, Saki and the pack. Kakashi had only been able to look through a few pages or else he would have ruined the happy mood of the party by tearing up. Those bound pages contained pictures Kakashi had never seen before. Images of him and his son sleeping, photographs of Kakashi's attempts to feed Saki without any mess, but failing horribly, and pictures of them playing filled those pages. There were pages with Iruka and Saki too, as well as ones containing the pack and their little master as Saki terrorized them or, in one such image, curled up with them for an afternoon nap. Kakashi had only been able to flip through the photo album at the party, too moved to look at each and every picture.

"H-How did you get those pictures?" Kakashi asked, his voice thick with emotion as he tightened his arms around Iruka. Iruka, of all people, had to know how much Kakashi appreciated having a photo album of his family. His lover shrugged, leaning his head against Kakashi's collar bone.

"We had to teach the pack to take pictures – you have no idea how many photos we had to develop to get those ones…then Sasuke and Naruto took some while you weren't looking too. I started taking pictures even before Saki was born…those are in another album, though," Iruka admitted as he recalled the boxes of pictures he had pored through with Pakkun to find the perfect pictures to put in Kakashi's album. They had wanted to give Kakashi something unforgettable. From the glistening Iruka had seen in his lover's natural eye when Kakashi unwrapped his gift, they had gotten the perfect present.

The only thing that could have made it better would have been to add the pictures Pakkun could distinctly remember Kakashi's father taking of him. But, from what he gathered from the pug, they had been either lost or destroyed by Kakashi's hands years ago.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered into his lover's hair, unable to voice just how grateful he was to have Iruka and Saki now in his life. A few years ago, he never imagined having a lover who was not more than a fling. He would have snorted in disbelief if someone told him that, by his thirty-fifth birthday, he would be a father. If they added that he was more than just content – that he was deliriously happy and in love – he would have thought them crazy.

"Where did you go today?" Iruka asked quietly as he studied their son and Pakkun. Even the pug had no idea where Kakashi had gone today when Iruka had asked him when he got home from the academy. But, from the ninken's widened eyes when Kakashi returned home tonight, he could smell where his master had been. Too bad Pakkun had fallen asleep before Iruka could properly interrogate him.

"I…um…" Kakashi shifted, scratching the back of his head uneasily. The mansion was nowhere near done, but he promised to never keep secrets from Iruka. They had learned their lesson from Iruka's dishonesty about 'Keiko,' and Kakashi was not prepared to lie, even if it was something as innocent as this.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it…I just feel bad you spent most of your birthday alone," Iruka said softly, his tone telling Kakashi he would not press for an answer. Gently, he pulled himself from his lover's arms and moved to go back to their bedroom, but froze when he felt something warm press against his palm. Iruka glanced down at his hand, his gaze focusing on the metal key Kakashi had placed there. "What's this?"

"I-I was going to give it to you when I was done…maybe a Christmas present – though more likely, a birthday present two or three years from now…" Kakashi trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. The jounin watched as Iruka turned the large key over in his hands, studying it.

As soon as Iruka saw the ornate etching in the bow of the key, he furrowed his eyebrows. Even as tarnished as the old key was, he could still make out the kanji. _Hatake_. Iruka looked up at his lover and, for the first time tonight, noticed something different in his lover's eyes. There was a calmness there that Iruka had never seen before. All it took was a glance to his dusty jeans for Iruka to start understanding.

"Y-You…" Iruka gripped the key in his fist, staring at his lover in awe. There was only one reason for Kakashi to have an obviously old key with his clan's name on it. There was only one way to explain the dust and dirt covering his lover's clothing. The realization that Kakashi had started opening up his ancestral home was beyond belief. It was a place filled with painful memories for him, but Kakashi somehow came to terms with his father's violent end for him to offer such a gift to Iruka. A part of Iruka was amazed the house still stood, having expected Kakashi to burn it after his father's death. Another part of him was astonished Kakashi still possessed the building – any sane person would have sold it when he moved out instead of letting it collect dust. But for twenty seven years, Kakashi had ignored the fact he still owned his childhood home, only now finding a reason to battle the ghosts of his past.

"We don't have enough room here…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, as though that would explain his actions. But Iruka saw right through his attempts at solid logic. Suddenly, Kakashi found his arms filled with his lover as Iruka kissed him.

"Thank you!" Iruka squeaked between kisses, littering his lover's face as he expressed his gratitude for such a gift. "I love it!"

"You might want to see it first…" Kakashi pointed out hesitantly, not wanting to tell Iruka that his ancestral home was run down. In his childhood, it had been a thing of beauty. But now? Well, it was probably a few rats away from being condemned. He had hoped to at least get it looking a bit better before Iruka saw it, but any chances of that disappeared as his lover stopped pecking his cheek to study him.

"That bad?"

"Twenty seven years…I didn't know how to close up a house when I was eight," Kakashi replied. One reason he hadn't given up on the house completely was that he had more than enough money to refurnish the house. He could redo the floors, walls, ceilings and everything else that had to be done. That was not the issue. He had time and money, but more importantly, a part of him wanted to return his childhood home to what it once was. He wanted to give Saki, not just stories of his ancestors, but a place filled with their history. He wanted to teach his son how to climb the cherry trees just as his own father had done with him.

"Good, we'll have something to do in our free time," Iruka replied with a determined nod of his head. Kakashi stared at him blankly, confusion etched in his features. "You couldn't have thought you'd do all of this alone, did you?" From the look in Kakashi's face, he had been thinking just that when he had started cleaning this morning. "Baka, you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"But it's a present for you…you shouldn't have to be the one working on it…"

"Hmm…maybe…but I end up doing the work when you give me gifts," Iruka mocked with a smirk. Before Kakashi could deny it, he started counting off on his fingers. "When you made dinner last week, I had to clean the ceiling after I made something that _doesn't_ blow up. You did laundry and I had to go out to buy all new clothes to replace the ones that now fit Saki. Most of all, you give me a night of pleasure as a woman and I end up pregnant." That last one was said with a grin covering his face and a small chuckle.

"Maa…it was easier to use the exploding tags to make mashed potatoes and you know it…" Kakashi attempted to defend his attempts at dinner, but failed horribly when he heard his lover's soft laughter, which only made him smile all the more. A lifetime of this was certainly something Kakashi could get used to.

XXX

Glancing over his shoulder at the offended squeak coming from his son, Iruka caught a glimpse of the baby scowling at Pakkun as the ninken roared with laughter. It took only a moment to register that Saki's face had taken on an unusual grey shade. Then again, with all the dust surrounding them, the now ash-colored baby blended in with everything else.

Studying the two for another moment, Iruka realized the source of Saki's new coloring. By his best guess, the couch that Saki was using to hold himself up had been collecting dust for longer than even Iruka or Kakashi had been alive. Why else would the ancient furniture release a puff of dust the moment a tiny baby grabbed it as support as he toddled around on unsteady legs.

"Pakkun, would you please clean up Saki," Iruka requested with an exasperated sigh. If his arms were not currently filled with cleaning supplies, he would have done so himself. Kakashi, along with the rest of the ninken pack, was too preoccupied downstairs, taking all the unsalvageable furniture outside, where Sasuke was making an impressive bonfire. Naruto – who the hell knew where he was. The blonde, more than likely, had found a hidey hole in the gigantic house and fell asleep after a full day of grueling work.

Left alone with a baby and a dog that was too intelligent and sarcastic for his own good, Iruka wondered if he could join his little brother for that nap. He had expected a few days of work to help Kakashi clean out their new home, but when Kakashi finally brought him here, Iruka had realized they would need an act of god – or recruiting Naruto and Sasuke. And, though they had already been working an entire day on the house, Iruka could not tell if they had even made a dent. Downstairs was better – he was no longer running into cobwebs left and right, but upstairs was another matter entirely.

Iruka looked around the room, which looked like it would be more at home in a horror film. Nearly thirty years of dirt, dust, and neglect was bad enough, but the room's sole source of light – a single candle far out of Saki's curious reach – cast eerie shadows that had Iruka jumpy. If not for the fact Iruka was normally a logical, sane person, he might have sworn he had seen ghosts several times throughout the day.

"What was this room, Pakkun?" Iruka asked curiously as he put down the cleaning supplies. Slowly, he ran his touch along the edge of the delicately-carved dresser, his fingers leaving a streak in the film of dust. A quick look revealed that this dresser had once been a rich mahogany color, but was now almost completely gray, just like everything else.

Judging from the small size and intricate design, Iruka could only wonder if this had been a woman's room. As Pakkun had explained to him earlier today as Iruka stared at the house in awe, having never realized just how large Kakashi's childhood home was, the mansion had once contained a mere fraction of the large Hatake clan. They had once been spread throughout a compound far larger than any other Konoha clan's. But the shinobi wars had wiped out nearly every member of the clan, leaving only a few elderly members and Hatake Sakumo. The White Fang apparently grew up in the empty mansion, slowly closing off sections of the main house and selling buildings and property as his few remaining relatives died until he was the only one left.

All of that apparently changed when Sakumo met a young medic who had had the audacity to tranquilize him and drag him into the hospital after a particularly injurious mission.

Pakkun had described theirs as a whirlwind courtship, lasting mere months before Sakumo was married. His wife quickly began opening up the house's wings, claiming she wanted everything ready for their children. Even before the wedding, they had decided to have a large family, but wanted to wait a few years to restore their home and get settled into their new life together. Things didn't go according to plan because, even as she began her seemingly endless mission, Sakumo's wife was unknowingly already carrying Kakashi.

Iruka brushed a bit more of the dust away from the feminine dresser as he recalled how Pakkun had choked up as he talked about Kakashi's mother. From the way he described her, she had been a saint and her death still took a heavy toll on him and the rest of the pack. For Kakashi, talking about her had been easier because he had only known her through stories his father had told him.

"This was her room," Pakkun whispered as he moved over to Iruka's side, sitting down next to his master's mate as the brunet continued to study the dresser. "She had a temper…like you…so she kicked Sakumo out a few times. He was forced to sleep a few doors down until she forgave him. A-After she died…he refused to come into this room. None of us could…not until Kakashi realized what this room was when he was four. After that, he took care of this room more than any of the others. When he came home from a difficult mission, we could always find him in here. After his father…passed away…he locked himself in here and refused to come out for days. When he finally did, he just told us we were moving and to lock everything up."

"Why didn't he sell the house?" Iruka asked as he glanced down at the pug with teary eyes. It was not hard to imagine Kakashi as a child, sitting in the middle of the room as he tried to picture what his mother had been like. It was heart-wrenching to realize that Kakashi had come here for comfort when he was young and distraught after missions no child should have ever been sent on. But, after his father committed suicide, Kakashi had ignored this place as though it never even existed.

"I thought he did. After we moved, he never spoke of the main house again. I never knew he even kept the key," Pakkun admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. "When I smelled this place on him on his birthday, I thought I was losing my mind. Seeing him today, though...I think I understand. This is the only place he has memories of his father and, no matter how ashamed he was of his father after Sakumo's death…he couldn't just turn his back on everything that made him who he was."

"Maa…I leave for a minute and you two stop working."

Iruka turned at the sound of his lover's voice in just enough time to catch a glimpse of the emotion in Kakashi's face as he stepped into the room. Though he could not place the emotion, Iruka knew that his lover was studying everything, comparing it to childhood memories – just as he had done all day when he thought no one else was looking. But Iruka had kept a constant eye on Kakashi to judge his reaction to returning to his ancestral home with a family of his own.

"Pakkun was telling me about your mother's attempts to clean this place up," Iruka admitted as he walked across the room and wrapped his arms around his lover. It did not matter that Kakashi's once black clothes now matched his hair – Iruka was certain he was a similar shade. All that mattered was that Kakashi's long arms immediately encircled him and the tall man leaned against him, resting his head against Iruka's shoulder.

"She must have realized it was useless too," Kakashi replied with a snort. Though there was amusement in his voice, Iruka could feel a slight tension radiate through his body. It took mere moments for him to realize that, even now, Kakashi was not certain if this was the right idea or if it would have been a better choice just to buy a new house.

"It is not useless! We've nearly finished downstairs and I've gotten through three rooms up here!" Iruka pointed out as he took a step back and studied Kakashi. That snicker, accompanied by an amused gaze, made Iruka wonder just why his lover was so pessimistic all of a sudden. It was only then he recalled that there were a number of doors downstairs he had not investigated, not to mention the lengthy corridor he had only started moving down. "J-Just how many rooms are left?" Iruka asked hesitantly as he glanced from Kakashi to Pakkun.

"We've only started on the west wing…"

"_Wing_? What do you mean _wing!_? Houses don't have wings…they have a master bedroom, a few extra bedrooms…" Iruka counted as he watched his lover. Seeing Kakashi shake his head in amusement, the blood drained from Iruka's face. "H-How many rooms?"

"Ehh…I think the count was in the forties...then again, Sakumo was always finding new rooms whenever he and Kakashi played hide and seek in here. There were also secret panels and corridors leading to nowhere," Pakkun said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"F-Forty?" Iruka's gaze bounced between Kakashi and Pakkun as he tried to wrap his head around the astonishing number. What could he and Kakashi possibly use so many rooms for? The fact that the Hatake clan apparently had the same penchant for mystery as Kakashi did only made things worse – why else put in secret rooms and hallways?

"Un…I got lost a few times and it took hours for my father to find me," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He could remember his adventures around the silent mansion, forgetting how he got to certain rooms. Even as young as he was, he knew better than to try finding his way back, which would have only gotten him even more confused and lost. Instead, he simply sat in the room, waiting for his father to come find him – always certain that the White Fang _would _find him. Unknowingly, the jounin smiled at the memory of how much trust he had had in his father to protect him. Even though he was promoted to chuunin at such a young age – something that his father was infinitely proud of – he still was a child. He still had nightmares that had him racing into his father's bedroom in the middle of the night. He still played games with and tricks on the elite jounin, just to hear his father's deep, rumbling laughter. Most of all, his chest always swelled with pride and joy every time his father ruffled his hair and told him that he was the best son any man could ask for.

Even now, Kakashi could not help but wonder what his life would have been like had his father not died all those years ago. Would the White Fang have been there for Kakashi's jounin promotion, being the first to congratulate him? Would he have been pleased that Kakashi had been one of the youngest ANBU captains? Would he have held Kakashi and taken care of him after the mission that made him leave the assassination squad? Would he have promised death to those who had hurt his son so?

Would he have laughed as Kakashi complained about his stubborn genin team? Would he have liked to spend time with those three, reassuring them that his son was not as heartless as he made himself out to be? Would he have liked sitting down with Iruka and getting to know the man who had stolen his son's heart?

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh as he wondered what his father would think of Saki. He did not have to think long to know that his father would have slapped sense into him the moment he found "Keiko". He would have forced Kakashi to admit his feelings long before he had. Had his father been alive, the White Fang would have made sure that, from the moment Saki was born, he would have had his two parents to take care of him. Hell, he would have probably gotten Kakashi to 'do the right thing' and propose to Iruka long before they became parents.

"What is it?" Iruka asked as he felt his lover's arms tighten around him. He no longer had to see Kakashi's face to read his emotion. He could sense Kakashi's pain and loss in his lover's powerful embrace. Kakashi sighed as he nuzzled the brunet's neck, not answering until he was certain his voice would not waver.

"My father would have loved you and Saki," Kakashi replied as he brushed his lips against Iruka's cheek. Of all the questions he had, that was one answer he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. From the stories his father had told him of his mother, Kakashi had the feeling Iruka would have reminded the White Fang of his late wife. Stubborn, temperamental, and otherwise crazy by most people's standards, Sakumo would have adored the brunet teacher for the same qualities that had attracted him to his wife. More than that, he would have loved Iruka because of what he had done for Kakashi. He had not only taught the Copy Ninja about love and trust, but he had given him everything he could have ever asked for.

"I wish I could have met him," Iruka admitted quietly. From the stories he was starting to get out of Kakashi and Pakkun, the White Fang had been an impressive man Iruka had the feeling he would have gotten along with just fine. Pulling away from his lover, Iruka looked into Kakashi's visible eye and smiled at the love that he could see in that single sapphire orb. "I would have loved to ask him how he took care of you all by himself. There are two of us and Saki is still a little terror."

"Oi! Don't forget about me! I watch Saki more than the rest of you!" Pakkun grumbled in aggravation as he glared at the brunet. In response, Iruka dropped down onto one knee and began scratching behind the pug's ear until Pakkun's annoyance disappeared and his tiny tail was wagging happily.

"You're a pushover, Pakkun," Kakashi pointed out as he shook his head. At one time, his pug had been a grumpy, hardened little monster. People had actually feared the tiny ninken, not just because of his sharp teeth and claws, but because of his razor-sharp wit and even more acerbic tongue. Now? Now he was a big softy who would do anything for a scratch or kind word from his favorite academy teacher. Then again, Kakashi had the feeling that Saki also had something to do with Pakkun's gentler nature. Unable to help himself, Kakashi's eyes searched the room for his tiny son.

"Maa…if you watch Saki more than us…want to tell me where my son went?" Kakashi asked as he looked to Pakkun. The pug's head turned so quickly, Kakashi worried the little ninken was going to give himself whiplash. Following the dog's gaze, Kakashi eyed the couch Pakkun was now staring at in terror.

"Forty some-odd rooms, huh?" Iruka said with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Saki had vanished more than enough times that he did not instantly fear the worst. No, he knew his son far too well. Saki, the curious, mobile little genius he was, was definitely searching his new home for the best hiding spots so that he could surprise Iruka when he least expected it. Looking to Kakashi, Iruka saw that his lover was similarly unconcerned about their son's disappearance. In fact, Kakashi was chuckling under his breath as he nodded his head in response to the brunet's question.

As much as he loved Kakashi and Saki, Iruka could not help but wish his son was a little _less_ like his father. How Sakumo had taken care of Kakashi all on his own, Iruka had no idea, but he respected the man all the more for it. With a sigh, Iruka began to shuffle out of the room in search of his adventurous son with the distinct feeling that he was going to learn the layout of his new home very quickly.

XXX

Authoress: Yosh! I'm back again! Now, I want to apologize…this was supposed to go up yesterday...but today was my first med school test! Now that that hellish "first" is done, on to the story! And, also due to my test, I have not had a chance to go over this chapter as much as I do on other chapters so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors! I just recently started my first year of medical school, which will be my primary concern (and will take up a large amount of my time). I do, however, plan on continuing this story for a bit longer – so bear with me! I promise to do my best to keep the story in-time, but things might get a little murky just because I will be able to write only on free weekends and vacations – and those are hard to come by. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And thank all of you for giving me over 1000 reviews! This story started out as a bit of a late-night, caffeine-high, crack fic…but it has turned into one of my favorite stories to write! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have! Until next time, ja ne!


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Iruka leaned against the door frame as he watched his lover sneak around the large nursery room with all the stealth Konoha shinobi were known for. As considerate as it was for Kakashi to try making no sound as he picked up the toys and organized the room, the jounin must have realized that their son inherited his ability to sleep through anything. Kakashi could make enough sound to wake their neighbors down the street, and Saki would have just continued on making that cute snuffling sound as he slept in his crib. Iruka nearly cried out of sheer joy the first time he realized Saki had developed his other father's uncanny skill of sleeping through the end of the world. Shaking his head, the brunet slipped into the room and began picking up the remainder of the stuffed animals Saki had been using to create what must have been a fort, considering the towers of teddy bears that seemed to defy gravity.

"Maa…is it possible to have too many toys?" Kakashi finally asked as he stuffed a giant orange frog into Saki's toy box. The stuffed amphibian – one of Naruto's many gifts – was Saki's favorite right now, so wherever their son was, the neon orange frog was sure to be. Normally, it was fine, but having those big plastic eyes staring at him first thing this morning as Saki tried to wake him up very nearly gave Kakashi a heart attack. Whoever thought about giving those things realistic eyes was a sick, sick bastard.

"He's only going to get more," Iruka pointed out, to which Kakashi whimpered quietly. "Tomorrow is his birthday and Christmas."

"Don't remind me," Kakashi grumbled as he shoved the orange frog's head deep into the toy box so that he did not have to endure its creepy gaze anymore. Despite his tone, the jounin was downright ecstatic for his son's first birthday. Maybe he did go a little crazy with the presents he had gotten, but what parent didn't spoil his child on his birthday? But Kakashi's buying spree was nothing compared to Naruto and Sasuke's. The two young jounin had an entire room in their apartment dedicated to Saki's presents.

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas," Iruka commented, stepping behind his lover and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's torso. For weeks, he had been trying to get Kakashi to mention _one_ thing he wanted. Now that Christmas was only a day away and Iruka had yet to get something for his lover, the brunet was getting desperate. Kakashi had all the _Icha Icha _books, he had the movies. He had every weapon known to the shinobi world. Iruka had thought of just about anything he could get his lover, only to shoot down the idea. Every time he asked Kakashi, he always got the same answer – and tonight was not going to be any different.

"Maa…you know what I want," Kakashi replied, his voice becoming seductive as he turned in Iruka's arms so that he could face his lover in just enough time to see Iruka's eye twitch. At first, his requests were just to annoy Iruka, but seeing how against it Iruka was, he became curious. Curiosity turned into interest and interest into need.

"But _why_?" Iruka asked in exasperation as he rolled his eyes.

"Because you keep saying no."

If Iruka could have gone back in time and slapped some sense into himself before he ever produced the Sexy no Jutsu, he would have. Then again, it gave him Kakashi and Saki. That made everything worth it. With a sigh, Iruka dropped his head against Kakashi's chest. Despite his reservations, he found himself nodding. "Alright, just once – but you never ask again."

"Seriously?" Amazement and disbelief laced Kakashi's words as the jounin's eyes widened. A part of him wanted to do a victory dance, but all thought left his mind as the implications of Iruka's words finally hit him. Finally, after so many months of begging, Iruka was agreeing to his requests. Kakashi, not a man to look a gift horse in the mouth, moved with the speed his profession was known for and threw Iruka over his shoulder before his lover could reconsider.

With a muted squeak, Iruka wriggled in attempts to free himself, but in his current ungainly position he could only squirm futilely. No shinobi should be slung over his partner's shoulder like a sack of rice! In response, Kakashi only chuckled and patted his lover's behind as he sauntered down the hallway towards their bedroom. For a brief moment, the jounin let up a prayer of thanks to Naruto and Sasuke for helping him finish the mansion in time for Christmas. Not only would his son have his first Christmas in his ancestral home, but it meant that now he and Iruka had several rooms separating them and their child. No more nights of worrying of waking Saki up with their nightly activities. No more Pakkun walking in on them in search of his little master. No more having to squeeze into Iruka's tiny bed that had been designed for only one person.

As the jounin meandered into their bedroom, he quickly glanced over the gigantic bed. The day they bought it, Iruka could barely speak he was blushing so furiously. Then again, Kakashi was putting all kinds of ideas into his lover's head as they went from furniture store to furniture store. It had only been a matter of time before Kakashi fell victim to his own methods and transported his lover back home without warning to show him just what kinds of ideas their day of shopping had given him.

"Put me down!" Iruka hissed as he squirmed again, this time letting out a squeak of surprise as he abruptly dropped off of Kakashi's broad shoulder onto their bed. Despite the darkness of the room, Iruka could imagine the satisfied smirk on his lover's face to match the deep, seductive chuckle.

Iruka felt a knot in the pit of his stomach forming as he heard the distinctive _poof_ of a henge. What if he couldn't do this? Would Kakashi be hurt? Why the hell was Kakashi so curious anyways? Before he got the chance to voice his concerns, he felt a gentle touch on his fingers. Almost immediately, he jerked his hand away from the unfamiliar caress. Those were not Kakashi's heavily scarred and calloused fingers. Gone was his lover's rough, uneven skin – the sign of a man who summoned his canine companions almost daily. Fighting the urge to squeak in surprise, Iruka remained perfectly still as those different hands danced along his arm.

"What's wrong, Iruka?"

As nervous as Iruka was, he found himself snorting at the high-pitched voice that filled his ears. He would have thought Kakashi would choose a deeper voice for his sexy no jutsu, so the girlish squeak that next hit his ears sent the chuunin into peals of laughter. Who would have thought that, of all the different types of women Kakashi could turn himself into, he would pick one who sounded like she had just breathed in the whole tank of helium?

Another _poof_ echoed through the room, along with a squeaky 'hmph'. Iruka barely got the chance to catch his breath before Kakashi sent him into a whole new fit of hysterics as the jounin spoke again. "Maa, I didn't exactly have time to practice – unlike you, Naruto and Sasuke, you perverts."

Gone was the voice of a hyper teenager, replaced by a deep tone that could have passed for a man's. Considering it was most certainly not Kakashi's deep pitch, Iruka could only imagine the most assuredly butch woman that would match such a baritone voice. Thankfully, the room was pitch-black so Iruka could not see a single feature of his temporarily female lover. The chuunin had the feeling that if he could see his lover right now, Kakashi would lose any chance he had of trying out sex as a woman.

A third _poof_ and Iruka learned the truth of the statement 'third time's the charm.'

"You never told me why you kept saying no."

Iruka let out a soft squeak at the sound of Kakashi's third attempt at being a woman. This time, Kakashi had compromised between his last two tries – giving himself a voice that was neither too high nor too low. Instead, it could only be described as an airy tone that made Iruka, despite his reservations, want to know what Kakashi looked like. Would he have chosen a woman like Naruto – a curved hourglass figure that straight men would drool over? Or would he have gone down a path similar to Sasuke? Iruka had seen the raven-haired man's attempts only because Sasuke had come to him for a little bit of guidance before his anniversary and, despite the mild disgust at helping his brothers with their sex life, Iruka found it touching Sasuke wanted to change very little about himself. Because, no matter what else, Sasuke had wanted to make sure Naruto was making love to _him_ and not some fantasy woman.

"I-I…um…" Iruka scuttled backwards across the bed as he felt the bed sink under a new weight. From the slight dip in the mattress, he could only guess that this form was a fraction of Kakashi's normal size. As she moved closer to him, Iruka assumed that Kakashi had chosen similarly to Sasuke. He did not feel a noticeable curve to her hips as she slid into his lap. There were no massive breasts pressing against his chest as she leaned into him, her warm breath blowing against his neck.

A shiver went down Iruka's back as his lover's tongue teased the sensitive spot on the side of his neck. No matter what form Kakashi took, the jounin apparently did not lose any of his ability to seduce Iruka with a single swipe of his tongue. Biting his tongue to suppress a moan, Iruka tilted his head back in response to his lover's ministrations, for a moment forgetting that the person on his lap – for at least a short while – was an undoubtedly beautiful woman.

Gentle nips against Iruka's collarbone were his undoing. Kakashi knew far too well how sensitive he was when it came to his neck, but Iruka was helpless to stop his feminized lover as the jounin continued marking his neck. If anything, Iruka unconsciously begged for more with each whimper that escaped his lips as he leaned back until his head came in contact with the headboard with quite a bit of force. Barely noticing the twinge of pain as his skull met with the heavy wood behind him, Iruka could only focus on the fingers slipping underneath his shirt.

Then, as those soft, unfamiliar digits ran along his abdomen, Iruka found himself shocked back to reality. Squirming out of his lover's reach, and in the process throwing Kakashi from his lap, Iruka recalled exactly why he was against all of this in the first place.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" The chuunin shook his head at the unfamiliar voice that hit his ears. Every part of him told him that it should be Kakashi's deep, rumbling tone that he was hearing. That was Kakashi's distinct scent that his nose was picking up. Those were Kakashi's nips and licks that always sent his head spinning. That intense stare that sent his heart racing was most certainly Kakashi's. But those were not Kakashi's hands. That smaller frame was nothing like his lover's powerful, muscular body.

"I-I don't know if…if I can do this," Iruka admitted quietly with another shake of his head. "I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" Despite the unfamiliar tone, Iruka could still clearly hear the confusion in his lover's voice. And, even though he could see nothing, he _knew_ Kakashi was cocking his head to the side – a habit of Naruto's that had rubbed off on his sensei years ago. It was a mannerism Kakashi had passed off onto their son as well. That small reminder of the man Iruka loved was enough for him to work up the courage to admit the one thing he had never been able to say to Kakashi before.

"You…you've loved me no matter what I looked like. I-I love you…but I don't _like _women. I didn't want you to think that there was something wrong with you and-" Iruka was cut off as two soft fingertips pressed against his lips.

"_That's_ why you kept telling me no?" Kakashi asked quietly. Of all the scenarios the jounin had run though, he had never once considered Iruka's adamant refusals to be an attempt to protect him. He had only thought Iruka wanted to cling to whatever odd form of modesty he thought he was maintaining – or that it was Iruka's own way of gently turning down the opportunity to be the dominant partner for once.

Iruka, his lips still covered by his lover's fingers, could only nod in response. Instead of the grumbled 'baka' that Iruka had been expecting, the brunet was only met with a soft sigh. It was not one of exasperation, as Iruka would have thought would come out of his horny lover. He did not know how to even describe the noise, other than it was one that hit his heart with surprising force.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have pushed you if you had," Kakashi said. Even before those quiet words hit Iruka's ears, the warmth of his lover's body was gone from his lap. Without warning, the bedroom was flooded in light. Iruka winced at the abrupt change and it took his eyes several moments to adjust.

When Iruka could finally see clearly again, he found himself rubbing at his eyes, certain he was seeing things. Instead of the woman he had been expecting to see in front of him – a woman who would have looked more at home on the cover of one of Jiraiya's books – Iruka found himself staring at a gangly teen. Pale legs were pulled up to the teen's chest, making it impossible for Iruka to guess on gender.

"I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to, Iruka." The brunet found himself staring in amazement as the teen spoke. That voice was due to Kakashi's jutsu, but now seeing the face that accompanied it, Iruka could not describe it as either male or female. All he could call it was young – and if he had to take a stab at what age, he would have to guess seventeen.

The same age Kakashi had been when he acquired so many scars, both on the inside and out. The age when the boy Kakashi had once been had been destroyed. The age at which Kakashi's facial features were broken for the first time, erasing the delicate bone structure Iruka had always had the feeling his lover had once had.

Unable to stop himself, Iruka shifted so that he was close enough to touch the teen's cheek. Gently, he turned that hauntingly beautiful face toward him so that he could see it in its entirety. Unmatched eyes flickered up to look at him before returning to stare at the bed, giving Iruka a chance to stare in awe. Unsurprisingly, the only mark on the teenager's face was a reddened scar that had yet to fully heal. Iruka leaned forwards, pressing his lips against the achingly familiar mark.

"Why this form?" Iruka asked quietly as he sat back, brushing back the teen's shaggy silver hair to expose a pale, unblemished neck. As he expected, Kakashi shrugged, but after a moment of staring at his lover, the jounin finally spoke.

"I couldn't turn myself into a woman – it always came out wrong, as you heard before," Kakashi admitted quietly. As strange and unfamiliar it felt to acknowledge his inability to master a jutsu, Kakashi also felt relieved. He had finally found something that he could not do perfectly; it was a healthy dose of humility. The harder he had tried to master Iruka's jutsu, the worse it came out. Many of those attempts, Kakashi refused to ever recall they were so pitiful and, in some cases, downright frightening. Finally, he had given up on creating a beauty that would have been on par with 'Keiko.' Instead, he tried to conjure up a form that he thought Iruka would like. He tried to create a form that was still _him _but only slightly feminized. Continuing, Kakashi gestured at his body. "This just happened to be the most feminine I ever looked and was the only way the jutsu didn't turn out ridiculous."

Iruka had the feeling there was more to it than that, but he was not going to pressure his lover. He could understand that Kakashi did not want to change himself into someone that did not truly exist, so he had kept his body the same – at least as much as he could while still changing genders. He had only rewound the clock on his face and body, giving Iruka a glimpse at the beautiful, delicate teenager he had once been. And right now, that teen had an angry, hurt look in her eyes as she looked at Iruka.

"I thought switching roles for once would be fun, but I'm not going to force you."

Unable to help himself, Iruka winced at his lover's choice of words. _Force._ It was no wonder Kakashi had every appearance of being angry – whether at himself or Iruka, the brunet had no idea. Kakashi knew what it was like to have no say when it came to sex; it was unsurprising he would never want to put Iruka into any kind of situation where the chuunin's opinion was not taken into consideration.

"Baka, I never said you were forcing me," Iruka grumbled as his fingers slowly ran through his lover's impossibly silky hair. But why would Kakashi even want to be a woman? Iruka could understand Sasuke's reasoning. He only wanted to make Naruto happy. What was Kakashi's motivation? Was he just curious about sex as a woman – as was Tsunade and everyone else in on that stupid bet of hers? But Iruka could not help but think that there was more to it than that.

It was then Iruka thought about Kakashi's other statement. Switching roles was not that unusual of a thing in most relationships, at least with the people Iruka had been with over the years. Iruka had been both seme and uke, depending on his lover at the time. But there was no taking turns with Kakashi. Iruka would have never even thought about the possibility, having learned about his lover's past. It had nothing to do with Kakashi's trust in Iruka; it was ghosts of the past that kept Kakashi from being able to voluntarily give up control.

This demand to try out sex as a woman may have ulterior motives. Oh, Kakashi's stubbornness was a good part due to his perverse nature. But how much was his subconscious? Did Kakashi unconsciously fight to learn the jutsu and put it to use because he knew he would be physically weakened and, as such, would not risk hurting Iruka if he had a particularly bad response? Or was it that the sex would be different enough that he would not be reminded of his captivity?

It may be nearly impossible for Kakashi to actually be uke, no matter how much he wanted to – no matter how much he wanted to, in his own way, to show Iruka that he trusted him unconditionally and to prove to himself that his past no longer had the same hold on him. Yet he was still going to do everything he could to try.

Iruka did not say a single thing. He couldn't even if he tried. He nearly choked on a sob as he thought about Kakashi and how much this meant to his lover. Without another thought, he cupped his lover's pale cheeks and tilted Kakashi's face upwards, forcing the jounin to look him in the eye. "I want to try…I can't promise anything, though," Iruka whispered before brushing his lips against Kakashi's.

When he felt those soft lips turn upwards in a perverse smirk, Iruka _knew_. He had been played. He had been tricked by a master of deception. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as the brunet ran through the past few moments and realized he had missed something. He had overlooked a flicker of chakra behind him.

Iruka let out a squeak as he felt a pair of familiar, calloused hands slip underneath his shirt and begin to slide the material up his torso. He did not have to turn around to know whose muscular chest he was being pulled against as his shirt was all but torn off. He knew that deep, rumbling voice far too well to mistake it for anyone else.

"I think I can help with that."

Despite his best attempts to glare at the mischievous teenager now crawling towards him with a playful smirk on her face, Iruka lost all ability to stay angry with his devious lover as those masterful hands dipped beneath his waistband to toy with his stiffening member. Letting out a gasp, the chuunin unconsciously leaned against his lover's familiar chest, tilting his hips to press his cock into his lover's hands. Even before he got the chance to catch his breath, Iruka found another set of fingers dancing along his skin.

"I-I didn't agree to th-this!" Iruka cried out airily as he tried to distinguish which set of hands belong to who, but lost all chance of figuring it out when either his lover or Kakashi's doppelganger began grazing their teeth along his neck. His head spinning, the only thing Iruka could do was turn his head to the side and expose more of his sensitive skin to whichever Kakashi was leaving a trail of marks down his neck.

"Maa, you said you wanted to try," Kakashi pointed out from behind Iruka. Unable to help himself, the brunet whimpered at the deep, seductive tone to his lover's voice. He knew that pitch and the hours upon hours of pleasure it always led to.

"I…I didn't say anything a-about a threesome!"

From the two sets of chuckles Iruka's words received, the brunet knew that it was going to be a long time before he fully understood his lover. He could not have been more wrong about Kakashi's motivations for trying out sex as a woman. This had nothing to do with closure for Kakashi – or at least such a minimal amount Kakashi did not even think about it. Tonight had everything to do with his lover being an unrepentant pervert.

"We'll make sure you like it, Iruka."

XXX

Iruka groaned, unable to do anything else. He couldn't even roll over onto his side, his entire body was so sore and deliciously tired. Instead, he shifted his gaze over to the head of silver hair that was covered with a layer of soft white feathers. There went their brand new pillows – then again, Iruka wasn't expecting them to last all that long, considering his and Kakashi's sex life.

Somehow, the brunet mustered up the strength to turn onto his side as every muscle in his body screamed. He had had some particularly energetic nights with Kakashi before, but there had only been one of him to go around last night – and two of Kakashi! It wasn't fair! Then again, Iruka couldn't complain. Last night had been…well…

A giggle bubbled up in the back of the brunet's throat as he leaned towards his lover and brushed some of the hair away from Kakashi's face. Unsurprisingly, he was met with a youthful face. At some point during the night, Iruka had figured out that the "real" Kakashi was just a clone and the young woman Iruka was buried inside was his lover. He wasn't too sure how he knew for certain, but he just _knew_.

"Morning, sleepy head," Iruka whispered as he ran his fingers along his lover's temporarily delicate, feminine features. In response, Kakashi huffed adorably before snuggling closer to the pillow. Content just to watch his lover sleep, Iruka pulled the blankets up to cover Kakashi's nude frame. The jounin mumbled a contented sound, but otherwise remained blissfully asleep, sprawled out across their gigantic bed on his belly.

Unconsciously, Iruka's fingertips danced along his lover's bare back in a soothing pattern as he watched the powerful jounin sleep. Proof of their night was scattered across Kakashi's visible skin. Faint scratch marks from Iruka's whiskers covered the teen's face. Dark marks from a sleepless night lay below the jounin's closed eyes. Reddened spots marked Kakashi's shoulders and back.

After a few more minutes of watching Kakashi sleep, Iruka found himself thinking about how much his life had changed since meeting his lover. Kakashi had turned his life upside down. He had changed everything Iruka had once known. And Iruka could not have asked for anything more.

"I love you," Iruka whispered, not knowing any other words that could possibly encompass everything Kakashi had come to mean to him in such a short period of time. Kakashi had shown him love and passion. He had shown him the humor in life. He had given Iruka the most precious gift – their son.

"Saki!" Iruka squeaked as he flew from the bed, already dancing around the room to dress himself in something appropriate. Kakashi grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching and yawning. The jounin shifted, unashamedly revealing that he had altered his jutsu at some point while Iruka slept to return himself to the proper gender.

Despite the flurry of downright dirty thoughts that went through Iruka's mind as he studied his beautiful, _very _young lover, he did not have time right now to put all of them in action. Today was Saki's birthday. That meant it was also Christmas and at least a dozen shinobi would be coming for dinner – not to mention Naruto and Sasuke who were probably on their way over at that very moment.

And as Iruka heard the _click_ of a door opening, he recalled the horrible truth. Naruto had awful timing.

"MERRY CHRIST…mas?"

Iruka winced at his brother's high-pitched tone, one that somehow went up an octave as blue eyes focused on the naked teenager in Iruka and Kakashi's bed. In true Kakashi-fashion, the jounin only stretched some more, not caring that his ex-students were getting quite an eyeful. Sasuke could only grumble before turning around and walking in the direction of his nephew's nursery. Naruto, on the other hand, was frozen in place, an accusing finger pointed at the silver-haired teen.

"I-Iruka…y-y-you're cheating on _Kakashi_? How could you!" Naruto demanded as accusing blue eyes turned to the brunet. Iruka could only shake his head, not knowing how _that_ could possibly be their next Hokage. Sure, Naruto was powerful, kind, and otherwise exactly what their village needed now. But sometimes, one had to wonder if he wasn't hit on the head a few too many times as a child. "And with a _kid_?"

"Baka," Iruka could only mumble under his breath as he flung a pair of boxers at his still-indecently dressed boyfriend. Kakashi made no move to get dressed. Instead, he turned to stare at Naruto until the blonde's jaw dropped, obviously finally realizing that the would-be home wrecker had the same eyes as Kakashi.

"OI! Whatever kinds of creepy things you guys do in bed is your thing, but I don't wanna know!"

"Then stop breaking in first thing in the morning," Kakashi grumbled with a yawn, his voice slightly lower than it had been last night when he had been female. Finally awake enough, the jounin dropped the last of his odd sexy no jutsu and threw on his boxers before they could hear about how Naruto was going blind.

Iruka shook his head at the two jounin before he went off in search of Sasuke and Saki, discovering the two of them, unsurprisingly, in the nursery. What was surprising, however, was the odd look on the raven-haired man's face as he watched his nephew sleep. Iruka studied the tall man, unable to break the silence. It was not normal to catch Sasuke in one of his exposed moments, when Iruka could see the fragile, lonely boy he had once been until he had accepted Naruto's love.

Finally, Iruka could not stand the saddened look on the jounin's face any longer. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Iruka asked as he hesitantly stepped into the room, not wanting to startle the ANBU captain. He had learned from Kakashi that it was never a good idea to surprise a jounin. It was obvious Sasuke was deep in thought; it took several moments for the jounin to finally turn to Iruka and nod his head in response.

"Just wishful thinking," Sasuke said quietly as he leaned against the crib's railing, turning back to watch Saki sleep. With a deep sigh, he continued, "You and Kakashi are so lucky to have him. If I could give Naruto a family…I would in a heartbeat."

Iruka found himself instinctively moving to wrap his arms around the tall jounin, knowing nothing he could say could get Sasuke out of his current mood. Whatever it was that had gotten into Sasuke, Iruka had the feeling that only time could help the ANBU captain. Sasuke knew he was surrounded by a loving family, but what he wanted was more than brothers and a beautiful nephew. He wanted a child of his own.

"If we could, Kakashi and I would have another…" Iruka finally replied as he leaned his head against Sasuke's chest, his gaze focusing on the baby. As he watched his son sleep, Iruka's chest tightened. Who would have thought a jutsu gone awry could have given him such a precious gift? If only he knew exactly how conceiving Saki had been possible, perhaps Naruto and Sasuke could one day have a similar miracle. That thought gave Iruka an idea.

"After the holidays are over…I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-sama," Iruka stated, knowing that there was no reason for him to keep his unique jutsu a mystery anymore. Not when he was selfishly keeping his brothers from having any chance of a similar future. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips when he saw the confusion flash in Sasuke's dark eyes. As the jounin started to figure out what Iruka meant, Sasuke's eyes widened and Iruka found himself in a crushing hug that stole the very breath from him.

Awkwardly, Iruka tried to return the embrace, but his arms were almost completely pinned to his sides. Instead, he rested his head against the jounin's shoulder and listened to Sasuke's raspy breaths of air, a mixture of a laugh, a gasp, and perhaps even a sob. A few years ago, Iruka might have been terrified at the Uchiha's response. Even a year ago, he might have been worried that something was wrong. Now, he knew that Sasuke was only beyond grateful and moved by Iruka's offer.

Finally, Sasuke slowly released his death-like grip and pulled back, giving Iruka a chance to breathe. Gasping for air, Iruka stumbled back slightly, grabbing the edge of the crib for support. After a few deep breaths, the chuunin was able to look up at the ANBU captain and see the awe in Sasuke's gaze.

"Thank you," the jounin whispered as he quickly wiped at suspiciously bright eyes, erasing any hint of tears before they had the chance to stain his cheeks. Iruka could only smile at the young man, knowing that he was one of the few people who had ever seen that warm look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Think of it as a Christmas present."

"We're opening Christmas presents already!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the house and, even before Iruka and Sasuke had the chance to turn towards the nursery door, the blonde was there with a look of excitement that would have been far more fitting in the eyes of a five year old than the village's next Hokage.

"It was something for Sasuke," Iruka replied with a shake of his head, wondering if his brother would ever grow up enough to stop acting like a child on Christmas. He desperately hoped not. That childish joy and excitement was so much a part of Naruto that Iruka could never imagine his brother without it.

"What'cha get?" Naruto bounded over to his lover in search of some brightly-wrapped present, only to pout when he realized Sasuke held nothing in his hands. Grumbling, the blonde turned to Iruka. "What did you give him?"

"Hope," Iruka replied with a smile. It was not his place to inform Naruto; it was Sasuke's choice whether to tell Naruto now or after they figured out if such a thing was possible for anyone other than Iruka. The brunet had the feeling Sasuke would wait until after Tsunade figured everything out, not wanting to get his lover's hopes up if it turned out Iruka truly was a special case and it had little to do with his jutsu.

"Whaa? How do you give _hope_? And hope about what?" Naruto continued firing off questions even as Sasuke began dragging his lover out of the room and towards the kitchen. Once he could no longer hear his ranting brother, Iruka let out a sigh of relief. It was far too early in the morning to hear Naruto's voice. Iruka much preferred the deep, rumbling voice that got him to spin around and blush.

"Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with your jutsu?"

"Ehh…well…erm…" Iruka scratched the back of his head, unable to stand his lover's knowing look. Kakashi had a way, by just raising a single eyebrow, to make anyone want to spill every secret they ever had. "We were going to see if Sasuke could…well…"

"If he could use your jutsu to conceive? I thought Tsunade said you were the only one who could," Kakashi pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder as he glanced down at their slumbering son. Somehow, Saki was able to sleep through his energetic uncle's whining. Regretfully, they would have to wake up the little brunet soon or else Naruto would go insane waiting to open the mountain of presents downstairs.

"I've never let her do any tests to see exactly _how_ we had Saki…maybe it is something Sasuke could learn," Iruka replied quietly as he followed Kakashi's gaze. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he watched the baby begin to rub his eyes with those tiny fists of his. "Can you believe Saki is a year old already? It seems like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant."

Iruka could all but feel the smile that graced his lover's face as Kakashi brushed his fingers across the brunet's taught abdomen. Gone was the slight roundness, thanks to Kakashi and the man's insatiable lust. The stretch marks had begun to fade, but Iruka knew they would never be completely gone, serving as a visible reminder of what he had gone through. What always touched Iruka most of all was the constant tingle of chakra that ran in a pattern of lines across his abdomen. Even after all this time, Kakashi had refused to remove the seal. Even if he left on a mission, Kakashi always wanted to be there for his lover – protecting him, taking care of him – in spirit.

Nuzzling against his lover, Iruka let out a content sigh. It was unbelievable that twenty months ago, he had taken on a stupid bet for Tsunade – and he had been given more than he could have ever hoped for because of it. "Thank you," he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss against his lover's neck.

"I should be the one thanking you." Kakashi gently turned Iruka in his arms so his brunet was facing him. Digging into the pocket of his pants, the jounin felt for the tiny box. Finally brushing against its velvety cover, he wrapped his fingers around the object. To think, something so small could be so important. Swallowing heavily, Kakashi looked into his lover's eyes. "I-I want to ask you something…"

"Of course." Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. There was a strange sound to Kakashi's voice that Iruka couldn't quite place. It took him a few moments of staring at his lover's face to realize just why Kakashi sounded so different all of a sudden. Kakashi's tone lacked its normal confidence; for the first time since he met Kakashi, he could see the uncertainty in his lover's features. But what could Kakashi possibly be unsure of?

"I've…I've been meaning to ask you for a while…" Kakashi stumbled over the words, forgetting the eloquent speech he had prepared weeks ago when he had finally picked out the perfect ring. Gone was his ability to even speak, much less tell Iruka just how much he meant to him. He couldn't find the words to tell Iruka how, because of him, Kakashi now had, not simply a house, but a _home_. Iruka had given him a family that Kakashi never dreamed of one day having. Because of Iruka, he was no longer alone.

"W-Will you m-"

"OI, STOP BURNING SAKI'S POOR VIRGIN EYES AND GET DOWN HERE! I WANT MY PRESENTS!"

Iruka dropped his head and shook it in amusement. Only Naruto could possibly be _less_ mature than his year-old nephew. Then there was his ability to wake the dead from across the house. Hearing a little sniffle, Iruka swooped down and picked up his whimpering son before Saki could work up enough air to cry. A gentle kiss on the baby's head was enough to make Saki's hiccupping turn into laughter as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, squealing 'Papa' over and over. Iruka turned back towards Kakashi and could only raise an eyebrow as he watched his lover mumble to himself as he repeatedly hit his forehead into the wall. The brunet could swear he heard his lover grumble something about killing Naruto.

"What were you going to ask me?" Iruka asked hesitantly as he shifted Saki in his arms. After a moment, Kakashi stopped putting a dent into the wall and turned to look at Iruka with a look that told the brunet that he was going to have to keep Naruto a far distance from Kakashi if the blonde wanted to live to see another day.

"I'll ask you later," Kakashi grumbled with a shake of his head. There went his perfect moment to ask Iruka. If he got the chance, he would strangle Naruto's little neck. Of all the people to ruin the atmosphere, it had to be that loud-mouthed idiot. Naruto knew what Kakashi was planning on asking Iruka. Kakashi had even bowed to tradition and asked the moron for permission, so there was no way Naruto could have forgotten that awkward conversation much less the plans he had dragged out of Kakashi.

He was going to ask Iruka Christmas morning, before they got too busy with presents, guests, and everything else. He wanted to ask Iruka when it was just the two of them – well, both of them and Saki. He wanted to give the romantic speech he had planned for so long. He wanted to tell Iruka how much he loved him, how Iruka had changed his life in ways Kakashi had never dreamed of.

And that moron ruined it.

Although he cared for Naruto immensely, right now he wouldn't think twice if given the chance to throttle his future Hokage. Hadn't he and Naruto – mere minutes ago – gone over the last details after Iruka had left the bedroom? Hadn't Naruto handed him the velvet box this very morning after holding onto it for weeks so that Iruka did not stumble upon it in his compulsive cleanings of the house?

"You sure?" Iruka cocked his head to the side, wondering why on earth Kakashi was grinding his teeth. Whatever Kakashi had been about to ask him, it must have been something important. From the look on Kakashi's face, Iruka knew he wasn't going to hear his lover's question for some time.

"Un…go down and make sure Naruto doesn't start tearing into presents. I'll get Saki cleaned and dressed," Kakashi mumbled as he plucked their son out of Iruka's arms. The baby giggled as he landed a wet kiss on his father's cheek. The jounin cracked a small smile, unable to stay in a bad mood when cuddling his affectionate son.

"I love you." Standing on the tips of his toes, Iruka brushed his lips against the discolored spot on Kakashi's forehead – a result of his lover's attempts to put a hole into the wall with his head. Shifting his weight back onto his heels, Iruka studied his lover. What had Kakashi been about to ask? Why wouldn't he ask now? And why had his lover been fiddling with something in his pocket? Kakashi wasn't the nervous, fidgety type. What could he possibly have been holding onto that was so small, Iruka could not even see an outline of it in his pocket?

"Love you too," Kakashi replied, watching his lover for any indication Iruka figured out what he was about to ask him. From the slight confusion in Iruka's brown eyes, however, his brunet had not yet realized. Kakashi was strangely thankful. He wanted to surprise Iruka. To keep his lover's mind off of his question, Kakashi smirked as he spoke. "Mind making coffee? After last night, I'm going to need it."

Iruka blushed brightly at Kakashi's subtle reminder of their night of depraved pleasure. As exhausted as Iruka was, his lover had to be twice as tired considering he had somehow kept up a jutsu the entire night as well as maintained his clone. Still the shade of a tomato, Iruka wandered out of the nursery, his head filled with memories from last night.

Kakashi shook his head as he watched his lover leave. Sometimes it was too easy to distract Iruka by embarrassing him. Then again, Kakashi loved how easy it was to make his lover blush and stutter. The jounin smiled as he looked down at Saki.

"Dada?" Saki's chubby little fingers stretched up to touch the red mark on Kakashi's forehead. The jounin could only chuckle, wondering what had gone through Iruka's mind when he had seen him banging his head into the wall.

"Alright, you. Time to get dressed…then presents!" Saki squealed at his father's excited tone, clapping his hands together. Kakashi, with almost a year's worth of experience, had his son changed and in his clothes in a matter of moments. Eyeing the baby, now dressed in an adorable little dress shirt and slacks Iruka had picked out for him, Kakashi let out a laugh. Saki looked just as comfortable in the fancy clothes as Kakashi did whenever he was forced to get dressed up. And, from the pout on Saki's face, the outfit may not make it past breakfast if the baby had anything to do with it.

Knowing something that would make Saki smile, Kakashi pulled the tiny box out of his pocket. Opening it, he placed the velvet-covered box into his son's grabbing hands. Saki studied the silver ring, letting out an 'ooooo' as he touched the band of diamonds than ran around the entire piece of jewelry.

It had taken so long to pick out the perfect ring for Iruka. His lover would never want anything too ostentatious, so Kakashi did not buy one a ring set with large stones. Iruka would not want something that was too expensive, even though Kakashi could well afford any ring he had seen in the jewelry stores. But no store had anything that matched those two seemingly simple criteria. Kakashi had even brought Naruto and Sasuke on one of his adventures, praying that those two could help him pick out a ring, but neither could find anything that they thought Iruka would like. Finally, Kakashi had found a little antique store on the other side of the village when he wasn't even looking for a ring, but furniture for the house. Amazingly, while he was looking at tables, he saw a display case. In the glass box were numerous antique necklaces and other glittery jewelry, but what caught Kakashi's eye was a little blue velvet box with a ring nestled in it. It had been perfect.

"Think Papa will like it?" Kakashi asked his son as he leaned against the changing table so that he was at eye level with Saki. The baby giggled, which Kakashi could only guess was an affirmative response. "I think he'll say yes…I hope he does…" the jounin whispered, revealing his unease. One word – one simple response – and Kakashi could either have everything he could have ever wanted in life or have his heart dashed to pieces. With a sigh, the jounin picked up his son's pajamas and quickly threw them into the hamper. Turning back to his child, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

Saki was sitting up on the changing table, playing with the blue velvet box, but what made Kakashi's heart skip a beat was the distinctive lack of a certain silver ring in said box. "Saki…where is the ring?" Kakashi asked slowly as he studied every inch of the changing table for the ring, but he couldn't find it. Lifting his son from the table, Kakashi found that Saki was not sitting on it. Gently, he set the baby back down and checked to see if the ring was in Saki's clothes, but to no avail. Dropping to the floor, he felt along the plush carpet but found nothing other than toys Saki had hidden underneath the furniture.

"Saki, what did you do with the ring?" Kakashi asked again as he ran a hand through his hair. The ring had to be somewhere in the room, but where? He had only turned away from Saki for a second…his son couldn't have hidden it too far in that amount of time. Sighing, Kakashi began checking the drawers to see if the ring had somehow fallen into one of them. Next came the hamper and after that, the crib.

XXX

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Naruto, who was wiggling in a way that told the chuunin his brother was mere moments from tearing into the pile of presents – with or without his nephew. What on earth was Kakashi doing upstairs? It was already over half an hour since he had come downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. Iruka had heard a few bangs of dresser drawers opening and closing, but it should not take that long to get Saki dressed.

"Oiii…when do I get to open presents!"

"Baka, those are for Saki, not you," Sasuke grumbled in response before taking another sip of his coffee. Naruto only whined in response, obviously forgetting that he had opened all of his presents from Sasuke at midnight because he could not wait for morning like any sane adult.

Iruka let out a sigh of relief when he heard Kakashi finally come down the stairs. Watching as Kakashi wandered into the room with Saki in his arms, the brunet could only raise an eyebrow in amusement. Kakashi's hair stuck out even more than normal, revealing the jounin had been running his hands through it a number of times. Saki, on the other hand, looked adorable in his little outfit. In fact, he had the same look on his face as his father did whenever Iruka forced Kakashi into a dress shirt.

Smiling, Iruka got up off of the couch and went over to his lover. "You okay?" Iruka asked softly as he brushed a kiss against Kakashi's bare cheek. The jounin only grumbled an incomprehensible response before going to plop on the couch next to Sasuke. Saki, his eyes widening as he took in the mound of brightly-wrapped presents, let out a squeal before launching himself to the floor where he and Naruto began tearing the paper to shreds.

With a shake of his head, Iruka watched his son and brother as they opened present after present. After a few minutes, Iruka began getting a headache from the matching shrieks every time a new toy was unearthed. Turning away from the excitement, Iruka nearly ran over Bull as the gigantic dog rubbed up against his leg.

"Oh! I didn't know you guys were here," Iruka said in surprise when he saw Kakashi's entire pack filing into the room. Bull covered the chuunin's hand in a slobbery kiss as his greeting while Pakkun and the others nodded their heads.

"Kakashi summoned us a little while ago to look for the r-…for something…"

Look for something? Oh, Kakashi must have misplaced something and had been searching for it for the past half hour. Now knowing why his boyfriend looked like he stuck a finger in an electric socket, Iruka felt a little relieved. And, considering Pakkun didn't want to tell him exactly what they had been searching for, Iruka could only assume it was a present for him.

"Find it?" Iruka asked as he dropped down to his knees and scratched behind the pug's ears. Pakkun's short tail began wagging as he tilted his head so that Iruka could rub his favorite spot. The pug let out a groan that Iruka knew to be one of pure joy; it had been some time since Saki was not on top of Pakkun, tugging at his ears and demanding to ride around the house.

"Nope…the idiot somehow lost it…hopefully we'll find it later or else he might go jump off a bridge," Pakkun grumbled, obviously not wanting to talk while he was getting pet. Iruka raised an eyebrow at that statement, wondering what Kakashi could have possibly gotten him that could be lost so easily – and apparently of great importance.

XXX

Iruka shook his head as he bent down to pick up the last of the wrapping paper. What had he and Kakashi been thinking, inviting their friends to their first Christmas in the Hatake mansion? The better question, however, might be: had he lost his mind inviting so many people over on Saki's first birthday? Presents of all shapes and sizes now covered the living room. Saki now had every toy he could ever dream of, not to mention the wardrobes' worth of clothes he had gotten as well. A few people had even gotten Saki weapons – dulled down, of course, so that Saki didn't hurt himself.

Crumpling up the paper into a ball, Iruka looked over at the smaller pile of presents Kakashi and he had received. Many were practical presents – things for the kitchen, linens, et cetera. Then there were those presents from Anko. Iruka's eye twitched as he wondered why she had seen the need to get them a lifetime supply of lubricant and a box of toys he and Kakashi dare not open while their son was around.

Letting out a soft sigh, the brunet glanced over at the couch, where his lover had passed out several hours ago. Saki was on his father's abdomen, curled up in a little ball that looked quite similar to Pakkun's current position at his master's feet. Bull and the others were spread out across the house, having fallen asleep wherever they felt like it. He had roused Sasuke and Naruto an hour ago and sent the two upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms where they could sleep off the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed. Most of their other guests had stumbled out into the snow at least two hours ago, leaving Iruka alone to clean up while everyone else slept.

Although it seemed like a punishment, Iruka enjoyed the work, picking up trash and plates, organizing Saki's toys, and otherwise cleaning up the damage of a great Christmas party. It gave him time to think about many things. One main thing he pondered was how an entire year could have already gone by since Saki was born. At times, it felt like a blink of an eye since he became a father. Other times, he felt like he could not remember a time when his son was not in his life. It was the same way when he thought about all the months he had been with Kakashi.

Gingerly, Iruka knelt down next to the couch and brushed a finger against his lover's face. How could he have possibly lived before Kakashi? How had he smiled before he knew Kakashi's wit? How had he fallen asleep at night without his lover's warm arms around him? Gently, as not to wake up his slumbering partner, Iruka brushed his lips against Kakashi's.

Sitting back on his heels, the brunet glanced down at Saki, who was snoring quietly in time with the rise and fall of his father's abdomen. Despite how adorable his son looked, Iruka knew he really should put Saki in his crib before he rolled off Kakashi and fell to the floor. With the experience of doing this many times, Iruka smoothly lifted Saki up. Shifting the baby in his arms, Iruka laid his son's head against his shoulder and received a little grunt, but Saki remained blissfully asleep.

Iruka was about to get up and bring Saki to the nursery, but froze when he felt something hard press against his chest. Not putting it past Kakashi's friends to give Saki a few more weapons Iruka had not seen, the brunet began feeling for the piece of metal. Finally discovering the tiny, circular piece in the bottom of one of Saki's pants pockets, Iruka ran his fingers along the warm metal as he fought to pull the bit of metal out of the tiny pouch.

He could feel a slightly rough edge that encircled the entire piece, but it felt nothing like a weapon's edge, even a dulled one like Saki's other presents. Not to mention the metal was an unusual shape and size for a normal weapon. Curious, Iruka held the object in the palm of his hand. Even in the dim lighting, it only took Iruka a moment to recognize the metal for what it was.

Iruka could not stop himself from gasping as the light caught the roughened edge he had felt, and Iruka could see the row of diamonds set in a band of silver. He did not have to think for more than a moment to understand Kakashi's strange behavior today.

_Will you m-…will you __**marry me**__?_

Kakashi had been about to propose to him this morning! The nervousness, the insecurity, the annoyance towards Naruto – it now made sense. And his lover's frantic searching of the nursery, even going as far as to call his pack of ninken…he had somehow lost the ring while he had been getting Saki dressed. And the ring had been in Saki's pocket the entire time!

Iruka did not even notice the tears coursing down his face as he kissed his lover, waking the jounin up with ease. A growl of appreciation rumbled in the back of his lover's throat as Kakashi returned the kiss, his tongue dancing along Iruka's lower lip, begging for entrance. Iruka whimpered as his head spun, his body suddenly feeling far too warm for comfort.

Kakashi's fingers wove into his hair, forcing Iruka's head to remain still as the jounin plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth. As he kissed his brunet, Kakashi groaned. What a way to wake up! He was not about to ask what had gotten into Iruka, but when he brushed his thumb against his lover's cheek and felt a suspicious wetness, he pulled away instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, trying to think of something that could have happened while he was asleep that could possibly make Iruka cry. This was not Iruka's normal teary eyes at something touching. His lover was gasping for air, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Leaning backwards, Kakashi studied his lover's face. Iruka was grinning from ear to ear, but tears stained his cheeks. "Are you okay, Iruka?"

"Yes, yes. The answer is yes!" Iruka cried out between frantic kisses he placed across Kakashi's face. The jounin furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why his question had gotten such an exuberant reaction. It was then he saw the glint of metal in the palm of Iruka's hand. Kakashi completely lost his train of thought as he stared at the diamond ring, unable to say anything as Iruka's words finally hit him. Unknowingly, Kakashi began grinning like an idiot.

"R-Really?" Kakashi whispered in awe, a chuckle bubbling up in the back of his throat. He was too happy at the moment to ask where Iruka had found the ring. Able to do little else, the jounin showered kisses on his lover's – his fiancé's – face. That thought made Kakashi freeze in amazement. Fiancé. Iruka was his _fiancé_! With shaking hands, the jounin plucked the ring out of Iruka's grasp.

Before his lover could ask what he was doing, he switched positions with Iruka, dropping down to one knee in front of the now-seated brunet. Kakashi smiled at his lover's still watery eyes, and then glanced down at the baby sleeping in Iruka's arms. Saki somehow could sleep through anything. As he looked down at his son and saw the little devious curve of Saki's lips, Kakashi had the sinking feeling Saki had the missing ring on him all this time.

"Will you marry me?" Kakashi asked quietly as he held the ring up. Despite having already heard his lover's answer, Kakashi still found himself swallowing heavily as he waited in anticipation for Iruka to speak. The brunet let out a soft laugh as he shook his head in amusement.

"I already said yes," he pointed out. Even though he already knew what that ring meant – and had even given his answer – the sight of Kakashi on bended knee made butterflies flutter in his stomach. The sound of that single question made his heart soar. And, most of all, the look in Kakashi's mismatched eyes made Iruka cry for reasons he couldn't put into words.

"Maa…I might as well do one thing the right way."

Iruka laughed at those words. When had Kakashi ever bowed to tradition and custom? They had gone about their relationship backwards: have a one-night stand and conceive a child, fall in love, become parents, and _then_ get to know one another. Of course, they may have met in more normal circumstances if given the chance, but Iruka knew that he would have never gotten to know and love Kakashi the way he did now had it not been for his lover's unconventional personality. Of course, even though it went against so much of Kakashi's character, Iruka was still touched that Kakashi wanted to propose to him "the right way."

"Then yes. Yes I will marry you," Iruka replied softly, blinking quickly in attempts to clear his watery gaze. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from sobbing, Iruka watched as Kakashi took his left hand and slipped the silver band onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The weight and feel of the metal around his finger, though unfamiliar, were sensations that Iruka knew he would more than happily grow accustomed to.

And he now had an entire lifetime to get used to the knowledge he was the luckiest man on earth.

XXX

Iruka let out a chuckle as he watched Saki and Kakashi playing on the floor. Both lay on their bellies, tinkering with a xylophone Sasuke – the evil bastard – had gotten Saki for Christmas. As the two hit a particularly discordant chord, Iruka winced. Saki was a genius in many ways, but a musician he was not. If anything, the baby only laughed louder as he banged on the keys to produce that painful sound again and again.

Hearing a knock on the door, Iruka pushed himself off of the doorframe and made his way towards the front door. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke on the other side. Usually, the two did not bother knocking. Then again, since Naruto had the bad luck to pop in the other day while Iruka and Kakashi were _preoccupied_, the blonde had been a little more cognizant of the social niceties, such as knocking before barging into someone else's house.

"Is Kakashi around?" Naruto asked as he strode into the house. Iruka only rolled his eyes at his brother's one-track mind as the blonde jounin continued to make his way towards the sound of Saki's xylophone.

"Good to see you too, Naruto…happy new year," Iruka mumbled as he turned to look at Sasuke. The tall jounin bent down to kiss Iruka's cheek before he stepped into the house. Eying the Uchiha, Iruka saw a line between the jounin's eyebrows that usually was only there when Naruto was in the hospital for some stupid act or another. It was a sign of worry, mixed with annoyance.

"Happy new year, Iruka," Sasuke greeted softly. Iruka needed only to raise an eyebrow as he looked at the jounin for Sasuke to explain his and Naruto's presence this early in the morning. The two jounin should still be asleep, considering they had gone to a New Year's Eve party last night that probably went until the wee hours of the morning. Considering Anko hosted the party, Sasuke was probably nursing a hangover, which could explain some of his aggravation. "Naruto has a mission. He has to go to the Village of the Mist for a few weeks."

"And he came over here…_why_?" Iruka asked as he and the jounin began wandering towards the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. It was not until both shinobi were comfortably seated at the table with coffee in hand that Sasuke finally began speaking.

"He needs a bodyguard. He wanted to ask Kakashi," Sasuke mumbled into his mug before sipping at the hot liquid, obviously not wanting to elaborate any more. But Iruka knew the jounin. The dark look in Sasuke's eyes told far more to the story. The flicker of pain in those dark orbs revealed a great deal that Sasuke was not willing to say.

"You aren't going with him?"

"Their shinobi have a standing order to kill me if I ever step into their village again," Sasuke admitted softly as his free hand tightened into a white-knuckled fist. Iruka did not have to ask the jounin to elaborate. Mist was only one of the many villages that Sasuke had very nearly wiped off of the map during his years as a missing nin. They just happened to be one of the few villages still carrying a grudge, even after all this time and all the efforts Sasuke had made to prove he was a different person. Looking at the jounin, Iruka could hardly recognize him as the same person who had become the boogeyman for shinobi around the world. He had been once held on the same level as Orochimaru. No, Sasuke had been deemed worse than his mentor. Orochimaru had been insane; Sasuke was calm and rational, which made him all the more frightening. He was viewed that way even after Naruto had dragged him back to Konoha. It had taken the village several years to trust Sasuke.

"Ah." Iruka did not know what to say to Sasuke's statement. Anyone who knew Sasuke knew he was only to be feared by missing nin and those who would even think of harming his lover or friends. The brunet had the feeling it was going to take years of diplomacy to convince Mist shinobi of that fact.

"It is a diplomatic mission, so there is little risk…but…"

"But he still shouldn't go alone," Iruka followed the Uchiha's thoughts, finishing his sentence. The chuunin could not help but wonder if Naruto's need for a bodyguard was one of Tsunade's requirements or if it was Sasuke's. Considering Naruto did not care what the Hokage told him, the fact he was asking Kakashi to come with him probably had more to do with his lover's demands.

It was then Iruka realized what it meant if Kakashi agreed to go. Kakashi would be gone for weeks, perhaps a month or more. He would be putting his life in danger the entire time. A cold shiver went down Iruka's back at those thoughts. Could he possibly let Kakashi go? Iruka very nearly smacked himself for that thought. Kakashi was a grown man; Iruka could not tell him what to do. But, as Iruka glanced down at the band around his finger, he wondered just how much of a right he had in Kakashi's decisions. Any choice Kakashi now made affected Iruka and Saki as well.

"Maa…" Iruka looked up from his engagement ring to see his lover – his future husband – in the doorway. Sasuke turned as well, eyeing his old teacher with a raised eyebrow. "Give us a minute." Iruka watched in amazement as Sasuke left without any argument, actually for once doing what someone told him without even as much as a glare. Once Sasuke was gone, Kakashi took his seat across the table from Iruka. "He told you?"

"About Naruto's mission?" Iruka saw the small nod of Kakashi's head as his fiancé studied the table, his mismatched eyes thoughtful. "Did you give him an answer yet?" Iruka asked, curious to hear whether or not Kakashi was going to be leaving for a few weeks.

"Not yet…I want to hear your opinion first," Kakashi replied as he reached across the table, taking Iruka's hand in his own. Unconsciously, he ran his thumb across the warm metal band surrounding his brunet's ring finger as he studied Iruka. The moment Naruto had asked him, Kakashi had not thought about the mission, but Iruka and Saki. He had not weighed the risks and benefits as he always used to. No, for once, his first thoughts were for how his actions would affect others. His first thought made him realize he could not possibly make a decision like this without hearing Iruka's thoughts. "It would be three or four weeks at most. Naruto just has to go to sign some treaties…opening up borders for trade, letting their shinobi enter our chuunin exams…simple political things. The risk is minimal, but our relationship with Mist is still uneasy, so Tsunade wants Naruto to take someone with him."

"And Sasuke can't go," Iruka added as he nodded in understanding. "Has Naruto considered asking anyone else to go with him?" Naruto had countless friends – friends without children. Iruka knew, as hard and lonely as it would be, he could survive the month or so without Kakashi, but it would be much more difficult for Saki. The last time Kakashi was gone for any long period of time, they had learned that Saki understood enough to go in search of his father. Could he understand why Daddy was gone for so long this time or would he transport himself to who knows where in search of him?

"I am one of the few with contacts in Mist." The tone of Kakashi's voice told Iruka that the jounin had already considered his options and, as much as he would miss his lover and son, Kakashi had a duty to his village.

Iruka closed his eyes and sighed. Kakashi did not have to add the fact that he was one of Konoha's best shinobi. He was not only a warrior, but a diplomat. That added to the fact Mist shinobi were comfortable around him made Kakashi the perfect person to protect their future Hokage. Naruto had probably already thought of anyone else to ask, knowing that Kakashi would be leaving behind a small son and fiancé. But who else would ease negotiations and assure his safety?

"Go with him," Iruka whispered as he looked across the table at his lover. Gently, he squeezed Kakashi's hand and smiled. From the furrow between his lover's eyebrows, Iruka could see that Kakashi had not been expecting that response. "Naruto needs you. Saki and I will be fine for a month."

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked quietly, watching for the slightest hesitance in Iruka's features, but he knew he wouldn't see any. His lover had already weighed their options and, if it meant risking his brother's safety, he would not consider being selfish enough to demand Kakashi stay. "We would be leaving in a few hours."

"Then we better start packing."

XXX

Iruka wiped at his eyes, knowing that when he looked up again, he would no longer see his lover's outline anymore. Naruto and Kakashi had raced off as fast as they could to outrun the approaching snow storm, leaving little time for goodbyes. Touching his cheek where Kakashi had pressed a kiss mere seconds ago, the brunet sighed. This was going to be a long month without Kakashi and Naruto around.

"Bye bye Dada." Iruka could not help but smile as he watched Saki wave at the tree line from his uncle's arms. Sasuke did not say anything. The expression on his face spoke for him. If it did not mean the possibility of starting another war, he would have gone with Naruto and said to hell with what other villages thought of him.

Iruka slid an arm around Sasuke's waist and gently hugged the jounin. "Think…a month without Naruto's screeching." Though meant to be a joke, Iruka caught a glimpse of the frown on Sasuke's face. Somehow, he enjoyed that high-pitched sound that only Naruto was capable of. Iruka tightened his arm around Sasuke, moving so that he was pulling the jounin back towards the village. "Come on, we've got to get your room ready."

"Eh?"

"You didn't think you were staying at your place this whole month, did you?" Iruka asked with a smile. He did not have to be a mind reader to know that Sasuke was already lonely without his lover by his side. Iruka could not recall a time in the past several years that those two were apart for any length of time. Sasuke and Naruto did countless missions together and, even when they took different assignments, they were separated for a few days or a week at most. They had somehow been able to schedule their shinobi life around their love for one another.

To imagine going back to Sasuke in his large apartment, now silent without Naruto there, brought tears to Iruka's eyes. Iruka had Saki to keep him preoccupied, but Sasuke would be completely alone. What better way to spend the next month than having Sasuke around for the benefit of them all? Another pair of hands would always be welcome with all the messes Saki could make, but Iruka would also be appreciative of the additional presence and adult conversation. Seeing the warm look in the Uchiha's eyes, Iruka admitted to himself that his offer had little to do with his own comfort. Sasuke was as much a brother to him as Naruto. There was no way he could let the jounin be alone.

"T-Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what family is for," Iruka replied as he ruffled the jounin's hair. Sasuke jokingly glared at him, but Iruka could only laugh when he saw the man's black hair defying gravity. Saki also let out a giggle, stretching up so that he could grab at his uncle's mussed hair.

"Jiji!" Saki squealed as he followed his father's lead and began to play with Sasuke's hair. The jounin cracked a small smile as his normally neat hair was pulled from its ponytail and wrenched in every direction until Saki was happy with the new style. Iruka bit his lip, watching the two in amusement. Who would have ever thought Sasuke would have the patience to deal with a child intent on tearing his hair out? Then again, anyone who knew Sasuke was well aware of the fact he was a natural with children.

And hopefully, one day Sasuke could use that ability to take care of his own offspring.

XXX

Glancing up at the clock, Iruka raised an eyebrow. It was already almost noon. Saki was put down for his after-lunch nap. Pakkun was curled up with his little master, happily being used as a pillow by the baby. Bull was unconscious on the couch, leaving large drool marks underneath his massive jowls. Everything was just as it should be…except for one thing.

Sasuke was still sleeping.

Iruka had noticed the past few days that the Uchiha slept almost as much as Naruto used to. Then again, having lived with the blonde for so long, it was no wonder Sasuke had picked up on some of his lover's habits. But even Naruto could not sleep past noon unless he went to bed late. And Sasuke had passed out on the couch last night around eight, only waking up long enough to find his way to his bedroom.

Sasuke had only been here for three days, but Iruka had already begun realizing something was off about the jounin. It was one thing to sleep in, but Sasuke was always tired. It was not the kind of exhaustion any shinobi felt on one of their much-needed breaks. It was as though, no matter how much Sasuke slept, he never was well-rested. He slept almost as much as his nephew, perhaps even more. There were other things Iruka had noticed as well. He would never say anything to the jounin, but Sasuke ate more than Naruto had while going through puberty. And Naruto had eaten Iruka out of house and home when he was going through his growth spurts. In comparison, Sasuke was like a black hole.

Iruka stuck his head into the living room and, seeing Saki and the two ninken were still blissfully asleep, he made his way upstairs to check on the Uchiha. Having learned Sasuke was like the dead when he slept, Iruka did not even bother knocking on the door as he silently slipped into the jounin's room. As he expected, Sasuke was sprawled out across the bed. Judging from the slow rise and fall of his bare chest, the jounin was still in a deep sleep.

Quietly, Iruka made his way across the room and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke did not respond to the slight dip in his bed. Furrowing his eyebrows, Iruka studied the jounin. No shinobi slept so deeply that they did not notice someone else's presence, especially one right next to them. Well, no shinobi who survived as many missions as Sasuke could sleep without an awareness of their surroundings.

Iruka could not see anything wrong with Sasuke that would lead him to wonder about the jounin's health. Sasuke was no paler than he normally was, and he had not lost any weight lately, suggesting he felt ill. No, if anything, his almost demonic appetite had left him a bit heavier than the thin jounin normally was. Sasuke would be embarrassed if Iruka ever mentioned it, but the brunet could see a slight softening to the jounin's once rock-hard abdomen. Brushing his fingers against the sleeping man's forehead, Iruka could not feel any fever. So if Sasuke was not sick, why was he sleeping ten to twelve hours a day?

A thought hit Iruka so suddenly, he gasped loudly enough to startle Sasuke out of sleep. The jounin jumped, his eyes snapping open and surveying the room until he focused on the brunet who had already fallen into a fit of laughter. Studying the hysterical brunet, Sasuke slowly sat up as he let out a yawn.

"Mornin', Iruka," the jounin grumbled sleepily as he rubbed as his eyes in attempts to wake himself up, but to no avail. Maybe he was still sleeping; how else could he explain why his brother was rolling around his bed in uncontrollable laughter? Feeling a rumbling in his abdomen, Sasuke rubbed his side in attempts to alleviate the sensation. He could no longer call it unfamiliar, considering it happened several times a day for the past week or so, but it was most certainly a strange feeling.

"A-After…noon," Iruka somehow replied between laughs. Taking several deep breaths, the brunet tried to calm himself down enough that he did not look like a lunatic in Sasuke's eyes. Even as his shoulders still shook, Iruka found the self restraint to quiet his laughter. Closing his eyes, Iruka was able to confirm his theory by concentrating on Sasuke's abdomen right below the jounin's hand.

He did not need to be a medical shinobi to sense that tiny flicker of chakra now that he knew to feel for it.

"Are you okay, Iruka?" Sasuke asked curiously as he watched the teacher's expression switch from one of amusement to awe. He could only raise an eyebrow as Iruka touched his abdomen gently, right above that odd rumbling. Strangely, the fluttering increased, for some reason reacting to Iruka's touch. It was then the jounin noticed the warm flicker of chakra in the chuunin's fingertips.

Iruka looked up from Sasuke's abdomen and had to blink several times to rid his eyes of their wateriness. "Congratulations, Daddy," he whispered as he pulled Sasuke into a hug, a new batch of tears forming as the jounin froze at those words. Iruka could remember his first reaction when he learned of Saki's existence.

Sasuke, unable to stop himself, shook his head in confusion as he thought over Iruka's words. _Daddy_. It was a term that made his chest tighten, but he had heard Tsunade's words as clearly as Naruto had. They had no chance of having children of their own. Iruka had been unique. Naruto's jutsu did not make him capable of conceiving – it really was just an illusion, whereas Iruka's jutsu had to have a truly physical change in order to produce Saki. Tsunade could not explain how exactly Iruka's jutsu differed because she had never gotten the chance to study it because of the brunet's reluctance.

But he had not copied Naruto's version of the Sexy no Jutsu.

"I copied _yours_," Sasuke whispered as he continued shaking his head, this time in disbelief. Now knowing what Iruka had been focusing on in his abdomen, Sasuke could sense that tiny flicker of energy. It should have been shocking to feel chakra that was most certainly not his own in his body, but it was as though some part of Sasuke knew it was there the whole time. That faint energy was as familiar to him as his own chakra. "I _copied_ yours…not Naruto's…"

Suddenly, Iruka found himself in a crushing embrace that made it impossible to breathe. He would have asked Sasuke to ease his hold, but he lost the ability to speak when he felt warm liquid seep through the shoulder of his t-shirt. Tightening his arms around the jounin's shaking shoulders, Iruka found himself somewhere between laughing and crying as well.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke's grip on him loosened enough for Iruka to gasp for air. "I guess I don't have to be Tsunade's guinea pig, huh?" Iruka asked softly as he began rubbing circles into Sasuke's bare back. Slowly, his gentle touches calmed the jounin down enough for Sasuke to speak.

"Th-Thank you," Sasuke whispered against Iruka's neck, knowing there was nothing he could say that could encompass exactly how indebted he was to the brunet. But there was something he could do. Loosening his hold on Iruka, he gently took one of the chuunin's hands and pressed it against his abdomen. As though the baby was just as grateful as he was, Sasuke could feel a flutter against his belly right below Iruka's palm.

Iruka could not help but laugh at the flurry of movement. It was certainly much different to experience that flicker of activity without the accompanying sensation of butterflies in his stomach. Different, but it was still just as touching to feel that tiny life force. It took him only a few seconds to count back. Naruto and Sasuke's anniversary – and more than likely the only time Sasuke used his jutsu – had been over four months ago. A small part of the brunet was jealous that Sasuke did not have the same horrendous and revealing morning sickness in his first trimester.

"Naruto's going to lose his mind when he gets back." Iruka chuckled, thinking about what his brother's reaction would be when he found out he and Sasuke were adding one more to their family. He had the distinct feeling there was going to be over-the-top celebrations for weeks if Naruto had any say. Then again, it was not often a kage (or soon-to-be Hokage, in Naruto's case) was expecting their firstborn.

"Kakashi too," Sasuke added. His ex-sensei was going to definitely have a few jokes to make at their expense. He could only imagine the lecherous looks he was going to get from Kakashi now that the pervert knew Sasuke had transformed into a woman for his lover. Glancing at Iruka, the jounin raised an eyebrow as he watched the blood drain at a frightening speed from Iruka's face. "You okay?" Iruka should never look that pale with his bronze complexion.

"Kakashi!"

"What about him?" Sasuke asked, not able to exactly place the sound of Iruka's voice. Fear, awe, disbelief – there were so many emotions in that single squeak that the jounin's head spun. Whatever Iruka was thinking about, it was something life-changing. It did not take Sasuke more than a moment to recognize the emotion in Iruka's eyes; after all, hadn't he just had that same reaction a few minutes ago when he realized the cause of his exhaustion and the fluttering in his abdomen? "You _didn't_?"

"He copied it too…" Iruka squeaked. He did not have to elaborate and explain he and Kakashi had used the jutsu; the bright color coming to his cheeks told Sasuke for him. Considering the fact they all thought Iruka was the only one capable of conceiving, they had obviously not used any kind of protection, much like Naruto and Sasuke. And now Sasuke was over four months pregnant. "You don't think…I mean…the _chances_…"

"You've already defied the odds once."

XXX

Authoress: Bwahahaha! Thank you everyone for dealing with me and my issues with updating on time. Medical school sucks away so much time, so I could only write while on winter break. I meant for this chapter to be done Christmas Eve, but the days sped by faster than I could write and I just finally caught up. I hope everyone likes the new turn of events! And, if I get enough requests for it (hint, hint), I might just write a lovely lemon on Iruka and Kakashi's new adventures in the bedroom. So many good ideas! So, until next time, ja ne!


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

It had been over a month already. Kakashi had said it may take several weeks, but Iruka had not realized exactly how long those weeks would seem to be. Each day dragged by as though time slowed to a crawl. Though his entire day was filled – classes, Saki, and Sasuke taking up the majority of his time – Iruka always found those few moments when thoughts of Kakashi filled his mind.

As he had formed the habit of doing, Iruka spun the silver band around his ring finger as he let out a saddened sigh. It did not matter that Naruto and Kakashi were in little danger, so Iruka knew better than to worry himself sick. It made no difference that Iruka had his hands full with his genius son and, now, a hormonal, pregnant jounin. He just wanted to have Kakashi's arms around him again and the sooner, the better.

Thankfully, the image in front of him was enough to make Iruka smile despite the loneliness. Sasuke had, once again, fallen asleep on the couch. For the first time in a while, however, Saki apparently let his tired babysitter actually take his much-needed nap instead of poking him awake or yelling in the jounin's ear. In fact, the little brunet was acting like the perfect angel; Saki was currently curled up in the crook of his uncle's arm, happily drooling all over Sasuke, every once in a while giving a kick that reminded Iruka of Pakkun in the middle of one of his puppy dreams. Maybe Saki was spending a bit too much time with the ninken…Iruka _had_ caught his son gnawing on one of Bull's chew toys the other day…

Not for the first time, Iruka was ecstatic Saki was soon going to have someone _human_ close to his own age and intellect to play with. Looking at Sasuke, his child had a good chance of being a progeny just like him. Then again, the baby may just take after Naruto more than Sasuke. Poor Ichiraku's would never survive if there were _two_ Narutos in the village!

Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping pair, Iruka slipped back out of the living room and walked towards the kitchen. Depositing the bags of groceries on the counter, Iruka let out a sigh. Sasuke had to be eating his weight every day. Since discovering he was expecting, and checking with Tsunade to find out that the baby was perfectly healthy, Sasuke had become the epitome of pregnancy. Iruka had to deal with the strangest cravings – pickles and ice cream being the most appetizing thing he had seen the young jounin eat in weeks. Sasuke's energy was slowly returning to him; now the jounin only took two naps a day along with his eight hours a night. Then there were the hormonal ups and downs that left Iruka with a headache, not even knowing what he said or did to make Sasuke lose his mind in the first place.

If he was anywhere near _half_ as bad as Sasuke, Iruka owed his two brothers more than words could ever say. That, however, would not spare Naruto from the throttling he was going to get when he came back. Iruka could not help but want to strangle his brother for taking so long to get back to Konoha. He better be back soon so that he could witness just what his lover was like when pregnant. Ahh, vengeance was sweet.

Iruka let out a little chuckle, imagining how Naruto would cope with Sasuke, whose mood swings now made Iruka's occasional bursts at fellow shinobi look like nothing. Sasuke had actually sent the poor girl at the grocery store into a fit of tears when she said they were out of his favorite juice. And that was why the jounin was no longer allowed to go buy groceries. In fact, that was pretty much why Sasuke had holed himself up in the Hatake mansion for the past month. The last time he went out, someone had dared to make the comment that the jounin was putting on a little bit of weight. No one had seen that sweet little old lady since.

Oh, yes, this was the perfect way of getting back at Naruto for all those years Iruka had to put up with his brother's trickery.

With a soft cackle, Iruka began putting away the groceries. The cashier at the grocery store had eyed him strangely when he bought three dozen eggs tonight, obviously realizing by now that the chuunin had gotten the same amount for nearly every day the past two weeks. But eggs were one of the things Sasuke constantly craved, so Iruka made sure to have a stack of cartons in the fridge.

So far, Tsunade was the only other person who knew of Sasuke's condition. The raven-haired jounin, understandably, did not want to tell anyone until he got a chance to give Naruto the good news. However, Iruka was running out of stories to tell the cashiers who now knew him by name – as they should, considering Iruka went every day and spent a small fortune. Not that he was complaining, of course. Sasuke was always welcome, but Iruka's wallet would be thankful when Naruto and Kakashi came back.

Hearing a knock on the door, Iruka turned from the fridge, where he had been contemplating where to stuff the pineapple Sasuke had demanded Iruka pick up tonight. Having already grown accustomed to the pregnant jounin's tastes, Iruka could only imagine there was going to be ketchup or hot sauce smothering pineapple bits later tonight during one of Sasuke's many late night snacks.

As he tried to shake the thought of such a combination from his mind, fighting the urge to lick anything to get the imagined taste out of his mouth, the brunet walked towards the door. Sasuke was certainly not expecting anyone, nor was Iruka, so who would drop by? Gai and the majority of their other friends knew how to bypass the shields and traps around the mansion. Only strangers (and Naruto) knocked.

As Iruka opened the door, he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even before he fully took in the white mask and distinctive uniform, Iruka stumbled backwards. There were very few reasons an ANBU member would be standing in front of him. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and for an instant, all Iruka could hear was the blood rushing through his ears as his heart pounded. He could barely hear the strangled gasp that came from his own throat.

After a moment, two of the masked man's clipped words finally started filtering through Iruka's fear. "…hospital… returned…" With his message relayed, the ANBU member disappeared in a puff of smoke. Numb, it took the brunet a moment to comprehend those very words. Finally it clicked. They _returned! _Almost instantly, he recalled the other word he had picked up. The hospital. At least one of them had been injured.

Iruka spun around, about to go wake Sasuke up to tell him, but nearly jumped when he saw the tall jounin standing next to him. Iruka knew he shouldn't be surprised that Sasuke was already wearing a jacket; he had learned from living with Kakashi that jounin could ready themselves in the blink of an eye. Of course, Sauke's reflexes had been a little lacking as of late. Glancing down at something Sasuke was holding out to him, Iruka smiled slightly when he recognized his own jacket. The brunet had the feeling Sasuke must have been somewhat awake earlier to have been woken up so easily by the presence of an ANBU member. Then again, as captain of the elite group, Sasuke was probably hyperaware when it came to one of his team members.

"They're fine. Probably a few scratches or they are giving their report to Tsunade," Sasuke reassured Iruka, but they both knew it was a lie. The glimmer of wetness in Sasuke's eyes revealed his fear for his lover. Then there was the tenseness to his entire body, showing just how difficult it was for the jounin to keep a handle on his emotions. Iruka knew it was only a matter of time before Sasuke lost that little bit of steely control. It was a wonder Sasuke was not already a hysterical mess at just the mention of his lover.

To keep Sasuke from breaking down, Iruka gently ruffled the jounin's hair and received a glare from the young man. "So what are you going to say to Naruto?" Iruka asked, chuckling at the blush that immediately raced across Sasuke's cheeks. There was no way to break the news to Naruto gently.

XXX

Iruka hurried through the bustling halls of the hospital, his eyes searching for the signs that would direct him towards the intensive care unit. At least the girl at the front desk finally told him where Naruto and Kakashi were – of course, it was after Sasuke blew up at her and probably frightened three quarters of the hospital staff in the process. He scared the receptionist so much, all she could get out was 'ICU' before she passed out, so they did not even know who was hurt and how badly.

He could sense Sasuke was lagging behind him, stopping to catch his breath and press a hand against his slightly visible belly. Apparently the baby did not like being jostled around. The few doctors and nurses who dared to look at the jounin curiously very quickly raced away in terror as Sasuke gave them his infamous 'evil glare' that had only become more frightening as his pregnancy progressed.

Knowing Sasuke would catch up eventually, Iruka continued making his way through the maze of hospital corridors. Finally, he skidded down a hall and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. His back was facing the brunet and his clothes were in tatters. But Iruka would know that blonde spiky hair anywhere. Even as Iruka recognized that bright shade as his brother's, Saki let out a happy squeal.

"Nani!"

The jounin turned his head hesitantly to look towards Iruka and Saki. Instantly, Iruka could see the difference in his brother's features, then again, who could miss the jagged slash that ran down the jounin's once near-perfect face? Even though he had spent nearly his entire life as a shinobi, Iruka still cringed at the deep gash across the jounin's cheek. It made little difference to Iruka that there was a medic nin currently stitching up the side of Naruto's face. His stomach turned all the same as he caught a glimpse of shocking white underneath the bloody mess.

Despite the pain the blonde must be in, Iruka saw his brother's eyes soften as he looked at his giggling nephew. Suddenly, those azure orbs focused on something behind Iruka and widened slightly. Despite the knots holding his cheek together, a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Naruto moved to stand from the cot he was sitting on, but did get to fully stand up before he froze at a booming voice that shook the very walls.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown across the corridor as a loud _crack_ rang out through the hospital. For a moment, Iruka was too shocked to reprimand Sasuke for cursing in front of his son. He had not known Sasuke could still move that fast. Then again, watching as the tall jounin bent over to rest his hands on his knees, panting heavily, that quick movement had taken its toll on him.

Naruto, struggling to stand up from the rubble that had once been a wall, rubbed the back of his head for a moment before his gaze snapped up from the floor and his blue eyes filled with a fiery anger. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, TEME!"

Iruka very nearly laughed. That was the Naruto he loved. Even though one side of his face was nearly unrecognizable, covered in blood and black stitches, his mission had not changed him in the least. And, if Naruto was acting like his usual self, Kakashi was fine. Iruka glanced around for his fiancé, but did not see him. Of course, knowing Kakashi, the Copy Ninja was probably hiding from Tsunade so he wouldn't have to hand in a mission report.

"What is going on out here!" Iruka jumped slightly when he heard Tsunade's booming voice echo through the halls. Seeing the wall now in shambles, an evil glint came to her eye. "You…why can you just sit out here like a normal person! You are paying for that! _And _you are on desk duty for a month!"

"Oii, Baa-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his swelling cheek where there was a distinctive handprint visible for all to see. Thankfully, it was on his unstitched cheek, though it looked like Naruto may have already torn a few stitches when he had gone through the wall. "It's not my fault! THAT ASS HIT ME FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Naruto's blue gaze shifted as he shot daggers at his lover and pointed at the jounin, but his expression quickly changed. Sasuke's back was facing Iruka, but the brunet knew that slight trembling of his shoulders. He knew that soft airy sound all too well. And, from the fear and worry filling Naruto's features, he had yet to see one of his lover's crying fits.

Oh, vengeance was far better than Iruka had ever anticipated!

"B-Baby…I didn't mean it…you just caught me by surprise…" Naruto put his hands up pleadingly as he took a hesitant step towards now his openly sobbing partner. "Please, don't cry, Sasuke," he whispered as he pulled his lover into his arms. Sasuke rested his head on his lover's shoulders, his own arms snaking around Naruto's torso and tightened, as though assuring himself Naruto really was there. The blonde, whose lips were taking on a bluish shade as he gasped for air, did not seem to be too happy about his lover's death-like grip around him.

"I-I missed y-you so…so much."

"Oi, gotta breathe…" Naruto barely got those words out as he flailed futilely. Suddenly, he froze as a strange look came over his face. In the blink of an eye, he somehow broke out of Sasuke's embrace and began pointing an accusing finger at his lover – or, more specifically, his rounding belly. Iruka couldn't hold back a chuckle, wondering if Naruto had felt the baby move. From the odd look Naruto was giving Sasuke's abdomen, Iruka had the feeling Naruto's child had just given him a swift kick or two for upsetting his other father. "What the _hell_ was that?"

What joy Sasuke had felt at seeing his lover safe and sound disappeared as his shoulders stiffened. At the same time, the raven-haired shinobi took a deep breath. Iruka winced, recognizing that stance. Oh, Naruto was going to get his ear yelled off in three…two…one…

"DON'T 'WHAT THE HELL' ME, YOU ASS! YOU LEFT ME FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!"

"I WAS ON A _MISSION_! IT WASN'T MY FAULT WE WERE AMBUSHED!...Oi! Don't go changing the subject!"

Iruka shook his head, slowly moving to cover up his son's ears. He had the feeling things were going to get R-rated very soon. With both Naruto and Sasuke screeching at one another, it was only a matter of time before someone said something that really set the other off. Somehow, it was a wonder those two polar opposites could love each other as much as they did. Then again, Naruto had once told Iruka that their make-up sex was out of this world. With a disgusted shiver, Iruka shuffled towards the Hokage, who was shaking her head in despair. As he moved to stand next to the woman, Iruka could swear he heard her mumble "why the hell did I pick _that_ to be my heir?"

"Because he is the best our village has to offer?" Iruka suggested with a small smile, which only made the Hokage moan in despair. Studying the medical genius for a moment, Iruka noticed several details he had missed before. Tsunade was not her usual tired and stressed self, but completely exhausted. Her haggard expression was nothing in comparison to the blood that stained the front of her robes. A sickening feeling bubbled up in Iruka's stomach as he studied the splatter, knowing exactly where his fiancé was. "K-Kakashi?" Iruka whispered, praying he was wrong and those red stains were not from his lover, but the look in Tsunade's eyes as she turned to him confirmed his suspicions.

"He's stable…but weak. He took a katana to the abdomen…it was meant for Naruto. They were ambushed by a group of missing nin halfway back to Konoha. When Naruto got him back here, he had lost so much blood already…I'm sorry – I could only spare a moment to send someone for you and Sasuke." Iruka nodded his head in understanding. From the tone of Tsunade's voice, Naruto and Kakashi had been in the hospital for some time already, but it was only a short while ago that Tsunade could take the time to send an ANBU member to inform Iruka.

"The blade did a lot of damage…we stopped the bleeding and healed as much as we could, but Kakashi is looking at a month or two of recuperation. I would tell you to keep him on bed rest, but I know he won't listen to anyone. Just don't let him strain himself too much and he'll recover."

"T-Thank you, Hokage-sama," Iruka whispered, not knowing how to express how grateful he was that she was in the hospital to take care of Kakashi. Despite knowing Kakashi was going to be fine, tears began to prick at Iruka's eyes. He could have been so close to losing him – and he would have never been able to say goodbye. "C-Can I see him?" Iruka asked quietly as he looked down at Saki. The baby smiled as he brought a hand up to pat Iruka's face, as though to reassure the chuunin.

"He is drifting in and out of consciousness, but Naruto's outburst just woke him up. He is a little out of it from the pain medications…but he did ask that you not bring Saki in. He…he didn't want to scare the baby," Tsunade admitted, sighing as she looked down to the little brunet in Iruka's arms. As though he understood the Hokage's words, Saki turned to look at her, holding out his chubby arms to the powerful woman.

Wordlessly, Iruka handed Saki over. The baby let out a happy squeak that sounded far too much like "baa-chaaaaaaan". Tsunade's eye twitched at the name even as she gestured at the door she had come out of earlier. With a quick glance to Naruto and Sasuke, who were still arguing in hisses and whispers, Iruka slipped into the room. Quietly, he closed the door behind himself.

Taking a quick look around the room, Iruka winced when his eyes landed on the hospital bed. He could instantly understand why Kakashi had asked to keep Saki outside. The sheer amount of tubes and wires connected to the bed's sleeping occupant was frightening. Iruka's eyes filled with tears as he moved to gingerly sit down in the room's sole chair. Sliding forwards until he was perched on the uncomfortable chair's edge, Iruka took a pale, unmoving hand in his own.

Gently squeezing Kakashi's hand, which was far too cold and pale for comfort, Iruka studied his lover. Kakashi looked so small and fragile. Gone was his lover's normal skin color, replaced by an ashen shade that could only be described as bloodless. If anything, Kakashi's bare flesh blended in with the white hospital sheets and the staggering amount of gauze covering his body.

Iruka could hear the beeps and clicking of the machinery surrounding the bed. Iruka listened to the steady, soft bleep of the machine monitoring Kakashi's heart and let out a shaky breath of air. His eyes followed the tubes, wincing as he saw needle after needle piercing his lover's arms. Kakashi hated needles; he hated hospitals. Most of all Kakashi hated medications that put him to sleep or dulled his senses. Iruka had learned all of this about his fiancé in bits and pieces as Kakashi hesitantly talked about his past. The brunet could not fault his lover for his fears and fierce dislikes. If he had a similar history, he too would hate this place.

"As soon as you are strong enough, you're coming back home," Iruka whispered as he brought up a hand to brush his lover's cheek, careful not to move the breathing mask that covered most of Kakashi's bare face. As though the jounin understood him, the corner of his colorless lips twitched upwards. Iruka smiled at that tiny response before he went back to studying the rest of Kakashi. His lover's bare chest rose and fell gently with each soft breath Iruka could hear despite the hum of machinery around them.

There were a few minor scratches and bruises scattered across Kakashi's chest and arms, nothing that would take more than a week or two to heal. Almost reluctantly, Iruka shifted his gaze down his lover's torso and, before he could stop himself, the brunet let out a gasp. Unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, Iruka had to cover his mouth with a hand to muffle his sobs. With a gentle touch, Iruka hesitantly brought his fingers to the thick layers of gauze covering lover's abdomen. Even in the dim lighting, Iruka could make out the characters written across his lover's pale skin, or at least those not covered up by the bandages. Only near-fatal injuries warranted the use of seals. That little reminder of how close Iruka had been to losing Kakashi was like a sharp knife to his heart.

"M…maa…keep looking...at me like that…a-and I'll…have t'jump you." Iruka let out a watery laugh as he heard that halting, hoarse voice. Quickly wiping at his eyes, the brunet looked up into his lover's face. Kakashi looked back at him with exhaustion and pain in his mismatched eyes. Iruka would have wondered if the pain medication was not working, but he knew Kakashi too well. His lover had only agreed to the lowest dose possible, making it so that he wasn't writhing and screaming in pain. That knowledge, however, did not make Iruka feel any better.

"Idiot…it was s-supposed to be a simple mission," Iruka whispered, his words catching on a sob. Underneath the face mask, Kakashi grimaced. Gingerly, Iruka cupped his lover's cheek, tears flowing freely down his bronze cheeks. "Tsunade said you'll be fine…but it'll be a long recovery…"

"J-Just more t-time at…at home to s-seduce you…" Kakashi joked weakly as he turned his head so his cheek was resting in Iruka's hand, the only loving gesture he could manage at the moment. Iruka shook his head as he let out a soft laugh. Even incapacitated, Kakashi was a pervert.

"You aren't going to be doing any seducing for a while," Iruka replied as he shifted, sliding onto the edge of the hospital bed. Careful of the wires, tubes and everything else hooked up to his lover, the brunet leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Kakashi's forehead. "You are on bed rest until you heal."

"Bed…perfect place t-to-"

"To sleep and recover," Iruka interjected before Kakashi could think of anything else a bed could be useful for. The jounin eyed him, a flicker of amusement in his pained gaze. "Anyways…you are going to have your hands full for the next few months anyways…no chance you'll get lucky with two houseguests."

"Maa?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are going to be staying with us for a while." From the look Kakashi gave him, Iruka knew his lover was waiting for an explanation. Iruka had talked it over with Sasuke the moment Tsunade had confirmed their suspicions. Okay, it was not so much 'talk' as 'demand' that the two young soon-to-be parents move into the gigantic Hatake mansion until after the baby was born and they adjusted. Iruka knew that his lover would not be angry or annoyed that he had opened up their home to the two jounin. If anything, he had the feeling when Kakashi found out, he would go on another renovation spree and put in another nursery in the same wing as Naruto and Sasuke's guestroom. Iruka opened his mouth, about to explain that to Kakashi, but the happy couple beat him to it.

"FA-FA-…DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME _FAT_?"

"I JUST SAID YOU PACKED ON A FEW IN THE MONTH I WAS GONE!"

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Pre-pre…"

Iruka winced, hearing a loud _thud_ from the other side of the door. Well, there was Naruto's first response to learning he and Sasuke were adding a new member to their family – to faint on the hospital floor. And, in true Naruto fashion, it would probably be hours before they could rouse the unconscious father-to-be.

"D-did I hear…that right?" Kakashi asked quietly, his eyes wide in surprise. Iruka bit his lip to stifle a chuckle as he nodded his head. His lover had the same expression on his face that Sasuke did when he had first learned of the baby growing inside him. Almost as quickly as that surprise appeared, sadness replaced it. Realizing what thought must be going through Kakashi's mind, Iruka winced. Kakashi was not a genius for nothing – in an instant, he must have understood how Sasuke's pregnancy had been possible. He had already thought about the implications of his and Iruka's one night together using that same _copied_ jutsu.

Iruka did not have to look at gauze covering up his lover's abdomen to know where Kakashi's thoughts had gone. If they had defied the odds and they created a new life that one night, it would not have survived an attack that had risked the life of the Copy Ninja. Despite knowing that painful fact, Iruka still tried to sense any flicker of energy that would prove Kakashi was the luckiest person to exist, but felt nothing other than the powerful seal on his lover and Kakashi's own weakened chakra. And though he knew it was impossible, the proof still hurt.

"S-Sorry," Kakashi whispered as he used what little strength he had to wrap his fingers around Iruka's hand and squeezed. Though his grip was pitifully weak, it still made Iruka smile as he returned the gentle pressure.

"Don't apologize. You couldn't have known – and the chances were so small in the first place…" Iruka trailed off as he brought his lover's hand up to his lips. Gingerly kissing the back of Kakashi's hand, he had to fight off a batch of tears. A small part of him had been so excited. The rest of him, truthfully, had been terrified. Much like his one scare, he wondered if he was ready for another child. What if Kakashi did not want to have more children? Iruka could not imagine his powerful lover _wanting_ to be the one to carry their next child.

"We can try again," Kakashi stated with the tiniest shrug of his shoulders. Iruka stared, wide-eyed, at his lover's unspoken confession. Kakashi knew just as well as he did that the jounin could not impregnate Iruka a second time, short of another miracle. And lightening rarely struck twice. That meant Kakashi would not mind using the jutsu again to see if their chances were better if the roles were reversed?

"R-Really?" Iruka whispered in awe. A smile tugged at his lips as he imagined Kakashi pregnant: cranky, hormonal, hungry constantly – hornier than he normally was. Iruka might not survive nine months of Kakashi's increased need for sex! But there was one image that made the brunet's heart skip a beat. Kakashi touching his curved belly with the same awe Iruka had felt the first time he felt Saki kick.

"Maa…you weren't the only one who enjoyed that night." Iruka blushed furiously at his lover's tone, the lust dripping of every whispered word. He was right! No matter what condition Kakashi was in, he was a complete pervert! Pregnancy would only make him a thousand times worse!

XXX

Tsunade had said bed rest, but Kakashi had refused to remain cooped up in their bedroom without anything to do, so after an hour of arguing the day Kakashi was discharged from the hospital, Iruka found himself carrying his lover downstairs. Arranging Kakashi on the couch so that his fiancé was comfortable was easy enough. Getting Saki to leave the poor man alone, however, was another story entirely.

"Daddy!" Saki let out a high-pitched squeal that made Iruka's ears ring – and he was two rooms away from the pair of geniuses. Hearing the beginning notes of Saki's newest song on his xylophone, Iruka let out a chuckle. Saki should be part of the Torture and Interrogation squad with that damn instrument of his! No missing nin would be able to stand that clanging for more than a few minutes.

Moving quickly to save Kakashi's sanity and his hearing, Iruka swooped into the living room, picking up their son and simultaneously kicking the xylophone towards a very grateful Pakkun at the same time. The pug let up a prayer of thanks before disappearing with the damnable xylophone before Saki could notice its absence. Moments later, the tiny ninken returned without the instrument, but with a satisfied grin on his face. Iruka could only hope Pakkun dropped the xylophone off of a cliff into a lava pit somewhere.

"Remind me to kill Sasuke for getting him that," Kakashi grumbled as he opened his eyes to look up at his fiancé and son. Saki giggled, waving his arms around at the mention of his new favorite person. Almost as though summoned, the young jounin walked into the room with all the stealth of a herd of elephants.

Iruka had to bite his cheeks to keep from grinning as he watched the once lithe and graceful shinobi in his attempts to sit on the room's unoccupied couch. Kakashi, on the other hand, let out a snort as Sasuke somehow maneuvered onto the low piece of furniture. Saki could only giggle uncontrollably before transporting himself from Iruka's arms to his uncle's lap.

"Baby!" Saki squealed as he began playing with his uncle's belly. Iruka had known better than to be dumbstruck the first time his son poked his uncle and cried 'baby!' No one had tried to explain Sasuke's weight gain to the toddler, yet he somehow understood. It wouldn't surprise Iruka if Saki had already started picking out names for his cousin. Saki let out a giggle as he placed both his little hands over one spot on Sasuke's abdomen. Having watched his son do this more than once, Iruka knew he was feeling the baby's chakra and the fluttering movements.

"Oi, where's Naruto?" Pakkun asked as he jumped up onto the couch, careful not to step on his master's heavily bandaged abdomen, and curled up by the jounin's feet. Ever since being woken up at the hospital by a very annoyed Tsunade, Naruto had been clinging to his lover. It was almost sickening, except Iruka was far too amused by it. Naruto, much like when Iruka had been pregnant, said all the wrong things. At least Sasuke had found the restraint to keep himself from putting Naruto through any more walls.

"Pineapple," Sasuke stated with a sagely nod of his head as though that explained everything. And, sadly, to Iruka it did. The spiky fruit was the only thing that would make Sasuke happy, and Naruto was his lover's very willing slave. Imagining Naruto in the fresh produce section of the grocery store, Iruka chuckled. It was a place Naruto had rarely, if ever, visited. He lived off ramen, and 'vegetable' was a curse word to him. Iruka could only wonder if his brother had any idea what a pineapple even _was._ It would explain why Naruto had been gone so long.

Hearing the front door open, Iruka knew Naruto must have broken down and asked someone at the grocery store for help. The next words out of his brother's mouth confirmed Iruka's suspicions.

"Oi, did you know these things look like Shikamaru's head?" Naruto asked as he wandered into the living room, his arms filled with bags of pineapple. Iruka did not even have to take a second to wonder why his brother looked like he was opening up his own fruit stand. So intent on pleasing his pregnant lover, Naruto must not have asked how _many_ pineapples Sasuke wanted…so he proceeded to buy the grocery store out of the tropical fruit. Iruka let out a sigh as he shook his head. Where was he going to put all those pineapples? With that thought in mind, the brunet wandered back towards the kitchen to start rearranging the refrigerator.

Iruka found out very quickly that there would be enough room to put the twenty-odd pineapples in the fridge. Either Sasuke went on a food binge when no one was looking or somewhere in the fridge was a portal to another dimension, one that now contained enough food to feed an entire army or one very hungry, pregnant jounin.

"Was he like this the whole time I was gone?" Naruto whispered hesitantly as he walked into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder nervously. Iruka understood his brother's fear. Along with his sense of smell, Sasuke's hearing had become ultra-sensitive in his pregnant state.

"Worse," Iruka mumbled as he took the bags of pineapples from the wide-eyed jounin and stuffed them into the empty fridge. "He isn't an emotional wreck now that you're back," the brunet explained as he quickly closed the refrigerator door before the spiked fruit began falling out in an avalanche. Leaning back against the door, Iruka let out an exhausted sigh. It may be more work having Naruto and Kakashi back home – cleaning up after the blonde and taking care of his incapacitated fiancé – but Iruka would not want it any other way.

"Thank you…" Naruto said softly as Iruka found himself in an unexpected hug. Leaning against the tall jounin, Iruka smiled. If it was possible, in the last few days he had become even closer to his little brother. Somehow, in the short time since Naruto learned about his approaching fatherhood, he had matured into an adult. Most people would never notice the difference, but to Iruka, it was all too obvious.

Turning in his brother's arms, Iruka looked up at Naruto's face. Thanks to the Kyuubi's healing abilities, Naruto no longer needed his stitches. The blonde's fast healing, however, did not spare him from the angry red scar that now trekked down the right side of his face. In a few weeks, the mark would fade, leaving a pale line that would reveal just how close Naruto had been to losing an eye.

"For what?" Iruka asked as he gingerly touched the edge of the newly acquired red depression on his brother's face. If he was not so attracted to a certain silver-haired man he was about to marry, Iruka would have admitted Naruto's new scar gave the already handsome man a bit of mystery; it added some danger to his pretty-boy features. In Sasuke's own words, the scar was 'sexy as hell' and Iruka was not about to argue with the hormonal jounin about his lover's sex appeal.

"For helping us out…" Naruto admitted as he cracked a small smile. Iruka shook his head, about to tell his brother that it was nothing, but was stopped with a single look from Naruto. In that look was a level of maturity Iruka was still amazed to see in those blue orbs. "You have more than enough to do, taking care of Saki…and now with Kakashi recuperating. But…I-I appreciate everything you're doing for us."

Iruka studied his brother, hearing a strange tone to Naruto's voice. If he didn't know any better, Iruka would have called it fear. "Is everything okay, Naruto?" the brunet asked softly as he cupped his brother's scarred cheeks so that Naruto could not look away. His blonde gaze dropped, a clear sign something was wrong. Iruka thought back through the past few days and saw a pattern. Naruto had been his usual bouncy happy self whenever Sasuke was around, but this more mature version of the blonde only appeared when his lover was not in the room.

"Naruto…are you…are you happy about this baby?" Iruka questioned, tilting his brother's face so that Naruto was forced to look him in the eye. The haunted look in those blue orbs was the only answer Iruka needed.

"It isn't…it isn't that I'm _not _happy. I am…it's been Sasuke's dream to have a family of our own for so long. He even has had names picked out since we were sixteen," the blonde admitted hesitantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not asking about Sasuke, I'm asking about _you_," Iruka pointed out softly, brushing a few strands of his brother's shaggy hair away from his face. Tucking the blonde locks behind one of his brother's heavily pierced ears, Iruka sighed. "If you have any reservations, you really should talk to Sasuke now. If you don't want this baby-"

"It's not that," Naruto quickly interjected with a shake of his head. "It's just…I don't know if I can do this." The blonde sighed as he shrugged out of his brother's embrace. Turning his back to Iruka, Naruto ran a hand through his messy locks and sighed deeply.

"Do what?"

"_This_. Being a father…having a family. I mean, you, Kakashi, Sasuke…you all _had_ families. You knew what it was like to have parents, even if it was only for a little while. I didn't have that. All I know is how to be a brother. I was just getting used to living with Sasuke. Without him or you around, I wouldn't eat anything other than ramen. I don't know how to clean or do laundry or otherwise take care of myself. All I know is how to be a shinobi. And now, I'm going to be responsible for a little baby. I don't even know if this baby is going to be normal – I can only hope that some part of the Kyuubi didn't transfer to him."

Iruka did not have to ask if Naruto told Sasuke of all these insecurities. Shinobi were not the kind of people to talk about their fears and worries, especially to those they wanted most to protect. Sasuke had no idea what much as weighing on Naruto's mind. With a gentle touch on Naruto's shoulder, Iruka turned the jounin towards him.

"Do you think Kakashi and I were prepared for Saki? It has been over a year and we are still figuring things out. You don't have to be perfect to be a father; you just have to love your children with all your heart and do your best to raise them," Iruka said softly as he brushed a finger against his brother's newly scarred cheek. "You and Sasuke love each other. And you aren't too old to learn how to cook or clean. Sasuke would love to teach you. No matter how hard things will get, you'll find a way to make everything work. Even if your child turns out to be a little demonically enhanced monster just like you were." Iruka smiled at his last statement, recalling just how many sleepless nights Naruto had once given him.

"I think he might be…" Naruto admitted, a small smile tugging at the corner of his pursed lips. "The little brat has a strong kick…I think he was trying to kill me last night – and somehow, Sasuke slept through the whole thing." Iruka could not help but chuckle at the look on his brother's face.

"Who says the baby is a 'he'?" Iruka asked with a shake of his head. Sasuke was hoping for a girl, but much like Iruka, he had told Tsunade he would not be her guinea pig when she asked to do some more tests. For that reason, no one knew the sex of the baby, but Iruka knew that, once Naruto and Sasuke's bit of news became public knowledge, there would quite a bit of betting over the baby's gender. Then there were going to be the many bets over who the baby was going to take after. Iruka could not help but recall the image Sasuke once painted for him – a little blue-eyed, hyper monster with her long, wavy black hair pulled back in pigtails. She would look completely innocent until she smiled that Cheshire grin of hers that matched Naruto's perfectly.

Yes, that was the little baby that was constantly kicking her blonde father. Iruka opened his mouth, about to tell Naruto just what his and Sasuke's image of the baby was, but he lost the ability to speak when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"AAAAHHH!"

Before it fully registered in Iruka's head that the screech was Sasuke's, he was skidding into the living room. His eyes flew around the room in search of an attacker, but there wasn't one. Behind him, he could feel Naruto's demonic energy flooding the mansion, setting up shields that not even Tsunade could break through. Slowly moving to stand up from his crouched position, Iruka looked down at his hand in surprise. He did not recall when he had grabbed a kunai, but the blade was in his tight grip, prepared to destroy whoever dared make Sasuke scream.

His heart still racing, Iruka surveyed the room again. Sasuke was in the same seat he had been in when Iruka left the room. Kakashi was still lying on the couch. Saki, however, must have transported himself considering the fact he was now sitting on his father's thighs, his tiny hands gingerly touching Kakashi's bandaged abdomen as he giggled happily. If not for two glaring changes, Iruka would have thought he had been hearing things and that nothing was out of the ordinary.

One: Sasuke was barely able to keep himself upright, he was laughing so hard. Every few seconds, one of his shrieks of laughter would come bubbling out of him, thus explaining his earlier scream. Even his face was covered in tears as he continued laughing as though he was making up for all those years in his childhood that he had a stick up his ass. A quick glance to Naruto told Iruka that the blonde was just as mystified as him – and perhaps even a little frightened at Sasuke's uncharacteristic behavior.

Two: Kakashi looked like he had seen a ghost. Whatever had made Sasuke laugh like a crazy person had also drained the blood from his fiancé's face and left him staring at his son with the strangest of expressions. Iruka could not even begin to put a name to the emotion in his Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi?" Iruka moved slowly to kneel next to the couch, his fingers reaching out to touch his lover's cool skin. If not for the fact Sasuke sounded like a pack of hyenas, Iruka might have been worried something horrible happened to his fiancé while he was in the kitchen. But if Kakashi was not hurt or sick, then why was he like this? The jounin made no movement or sound indicating he was aware Iruka was kneeling next to him. He remained frozen, his confused, questioning – and truthfully, mildly horrified – gaze focused on his only offspring.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Iruka gently slapped his lover's cheek, hoping to snap the tall man out of his current state, but Kakashi did not even blink. Seeing he was not going to get his lover to explain what just happened, Iruka sat back on his heels and glanced over to Sasuke. He wasn't going to get much help from him – Sasuke looked like he was moments away from dying of laughter and Naruto was dancing around nervously, trying to figure out what had happened to the Uchiha.

That left one suspiciously silent ninken. Iruka shifted his gaze to Pakkun, whose expression mirrored his master's so perfectly, Iruka could not help but wonder if they had been caught in some strange enemy jutsu. Either that or one of the pineapples had plummeted out of the fridge and hit him on the head – yes that made more sense. He had been knocked out by falling fruit and was having a hallucination when in fact he was sprawled out across the kitchen floor.

"Papa!" Iruka's eyes flickered to his son, half expecting the little terror to have two heads or some other nonsense, thus proving his hallucination theory. That hope was quickly dashed. Saki looked perfectly normal and he was acting like his usual bouncy self. Iruka shook his head a few times before he moved to lift Saki off of Kakashi's lap. The brunet could only assume that their son was hurting Kakashi's still-healing abdomen and that was what was causing Kakashi's strange reaction. But, even before he got a chance to pluck Saki off of Kakashi's lap, Iruka learned just what had happened mere moments before from his son's own mouth.

"Babies!" Saki squealed as he continued to touch his father's bandaged abdomen. If under different circumstances, Iruka would have tried to rationally explain to his one-year-old that Daddy's belly looked bigger because of all the bandages, not because he was like Uncle Sasuke. But he knew his son – and he knew his child, someone who could not even walk yet, was already able to sense chakra better than most elite shinobi twenty times his age.

All it took was a single split-second of focusing on his lover's abdomen for Iruka to adopt the same expression as Pakkun and Kakashi. Not even a pre-genin – or one genius baby – could miss the unfamiliar flickering of chakra once they knew where to look.

"Oh, c'mon, not you too! What the hell is going on?" Iruka barely registered his brother's whining as he continued to stare at his fiancé's abdomen, now understanding Kakashi's odd expression and the horror it had contained. There was only one thing that truly terrified Kakashi. He could handle an entire army of missing nin without a second thought. He could fight monsters and demons, never thinking twice about the danger he was in. He could even grit his teeth and sit in the hospital and be drugged if he had to. None of those things frightened the infamous Hatake Kakashi as much as one tiny brunet – his own son – and the mischief Saki would one day get into because of his intellect and abilities. It was a frightening thought to imagine the day Saki began walking and talking in full sentences, much less when they allowed him near sharp objects. And the kind of horror showing in Kakashi's features was that same kind of terror, except multiplied by two.

"Two?" Iruka was roused by his lover's hushed tones. In it was not just the fear that filled his fiancé's features, but awe and a touch of joy that could not be washed away by the unholy terror that would fill the years to come. Tearing his gaze away from Kakashi's midsection, the brunet found himself beginning to chuckle. Within moments, his laughter became uncontrollable and Iruka began to resemble Sasuke, who had started hiccupping because he was laughing so hard.

"All of you have lost your minds!" Naruto proclaimed, about to throw his hands up in the air and go get some ramen, but then he too sensed the unfamiliar chakra and froze where he stood, his gaze frozen on his ex-sensei's abdomen. "What the…" And, from the widening of those blue eyes, it took Naruto the same amount of time as everyone else to realize that the energy was not _one _foreign chakra signature, but _two_.

_Twins._

XXX

Authoress: Pfft…I couldn't help myself. And I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter – med school and all. But, finally, here it is – unbeta-ed, so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors! Oh, by the way, the fiancé vs. fiancée issue from last chapter – my computer had a weird spell-check…anyways, I will do my best to put the next chapter up in some kind of timely fashion, but I am now in the hardest two months of first year (but after that…easy classes, then summer break!). Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, ja ne!


	41. Chapter 38

** Chapter Thirty Eight**

"You know we have to tell them." Iruka cringed at the sound of his own voice. Even to his own ears, his words sounded like some kind of ultimatum. And judging from the blood rapidly draining from his fiancé's face, Kakashi felt doomed by those words as well.

"No we don't," Kakashi responded all too quickly as he turned his gaze back to the mess Saki was making with finger paint. The toddler, oblivious to the worries of his fathers, just giggled as he smeared another bright orange streak across the kitchen table, completely missing the large sheet of paper he was supposed to be painting on.

"It's been over four months. We agreed we would tell them after three…" Iruka gently reminded his stubborn lover, forgetting for a moment that Kakashi was a master of selective hearing. Kakashi simply continued watching Saki paint what he called a 'fwowy.' The 'flower' looked like Naruto and his favorite jacket had blown up across the table, leaving neon orange and yellow splotches to slowly drip onto the floor below.

An evil glint came to the brunet's eye as he thought of a way to get his fiancé to take some responsibility. "If you don't tell them, I will." At those words, Kakashi's head snapped up and the jounin stared at Iruka with a pleading look. Just to get his point across, Iruka continued. "I will tell Gai _everything."_ The mood swings, the strange cravings, Kakashi's new obsessions – Iruka now had a lifetime-worth of blackmail material. Not that he would ever use it to harm his fiancé, but Kakashi didn't know that.

"…you are evil…" Kakashi grumbled, but Iruka could hear the resignation in his lover's voice. Swooping down next to the seated jounin, Iruka gently kissed Kakashi's cheek before he realized he had fallen for Iruka's bluff.

XXX

Iruka let out a snicker as he glanced over at his lover. Even with three-quarters of his face covered up by his customary mask and hitai ate, Kakashi's one visible eye was more than enough to reveal the jounin's emotions. A year or so ago, Iruka would have thought the man was incapable of showing emotion, but a year had taught Iruka how to read every slight movement of his lover's body. It was amazing that that mask could cover up the blush that must be burning his lover's cheeks. Iruka had come to discover in the past few months that his fiancé got embarrassed by the smallest things. Then again, his reddened cheeks might have little to do with his hormones and more to do with the group of elite shinobi surrounding them.

"So what did you guys call all of us over for?" Anko asked curiously as she glanced up from spinning a kunai around her finger to look at Iruka and Kakashi. Unable to help it, Iruka felt his own cheeks warm up at the leer the kunoichi directed at him.

Kakashi and Iruka had agreed to take things slowly. There was no guarantee that the twins were unaffected by Kakashi's injury. They might have been injured by the katana; they could have suffered damage when Kakashi lost so much blood and his chakra levels dropped so low. The frantic hours of stitching Kakashi back up and placing seal upon seal on his abdomen could have done irrevocable damage to the twins. Then there was the risk that the jounin's body couldn't handle two fetuses. There was no promise that they would survive with so much stacked against them.

Tsunade confirmed their fears once she had gotten over the shock of sensing those two little chakra signatures. She explained the risks, ones Iruka and Kakashi already thought of. But the medical genius also said that the first trimester was the most important. Those first few months would tell if the twins suffered any damage from the attack on Kakashi. Three months would be long enough for Tsunade to do her tests and make sure Kakashi's body could handle the stress of two fetuses. Three months would be enough time for the medical genius to see if the twins were growing and developing normally. Tsunade had said that if they lived through the first trimester, there was a good chance the twins would survive.

After that teary first meeting with Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi had agreed on one thing. Only Naruto, Sasuke and Saki would know about the twins, at least for the first trimester. They did not want to start telling all of their friends when there was still a high risk of losing the twins. So they had remained silent. They had lied to their friends when asked why they visited Tsunade at least twice a week. Thankfully, Kakashi's still-healing abdomen gave them the perfect excuse for their medical visits and why the jounin had yet to return to active duty. But despite being some of the most courageous people in the world, shinobi were cowards when it came to their personal lives. And so, the past four months had gone by without either Iruka or Kakashi breathing a word to anyone other than Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring their own promise to tell their friends after the first trimester.

"They have called us, their most enthusiastic friends, to proclaim their most youthful love!"

"You guys decided on a date for the wedding?" Kurenai squealed at Gai's statement, clapping her hands together. There was no doubt in Iruka's mind that there were images of wedding decorations racing through her mind. She had already decided she would plan the entire affair, ignoring Iruka's few requests for a small ceremony. Last Iruka had heard, the guest list for his wedding was already over three hundred. All Kurenai had been waiting on was a date so that she could begin sending out the invitations.

"Ehh…not exactly…" Iruka scratched the back of his head nervously. He had been so excited to tell their friends about the twins that he hadn't thought of a good way to break the news. And, from the blush that was beginning to creep over the edge of Kakashi's mask, the jounin was not going to be the brave one to tell everyone about the twins. Then again, Iruka had the feeling Kakashi would have been perfectly content to never reveal his condition to his closest friends. He would just appear one day with a set of twins that looked suspiciously like him and never offer any explanation other than he had gotten stopped on the road of life.

Iruka momentarily wished Naruto and Sasuke were here. He could easily con his blonde brother into breaking the news in some loud manner, but Sasuke refused to come to this little meeting, complaining he was fat. And wherever Sasuke went, Naruto was sure to follow. With a shake of his head, Iruka could only wonder when Sasuke was going to start telling people about his own condition. It was not like it was hard to miss his rounded belly – no matter how hard the jounin tried to stuff himself into his uniform. Iruka could only imagine what the ANBU squad was saying about their captain after Sasuke left their secretive meetings. Then again, Iruka knew he should be happy that the raven-haired jounin had started showing his face in public again, no matter how infrequent those ventures were.

"Not exactly? Then why are we here?" Anko asked as she threw her feet up onto the coffee table. A past lifetime, Iruka would have screeched at her for her poor manners and that she was destroying the furniture. Now, Iruka could almost care less. It may have something to do with Saki having thrown a little temper tantrum this morning and smearing the horrific biohazard that was the contents of his diaper all over that same glass tabletop. As though he knew what his father was thinking about, Saki giggled from his current position on Gai's lap as he played with the man's enormous eyebrows.

"Um…well…we…we're…expecting…" Iruka stammered, not knowing how else to explain that he knocked his fiancé up and they were now going to be having a set of twins that, if their big brother was any indicator, would more than likely destroy the village before they turned five.

"Expecting what?" Izumo had to ask as he cocked his head to the side. Glancing over to his lover and seeing the same confusion in Kotetsu's eyes, the jounin shrugged his shoulders. Iruka almost groaned as he wondered how these shinobi – the people who were supposed to read underneath the underneath – could not have noticed that there was only one person in this room not drinking sake or beer. There was only one of them who had remained completely silent throughout the entire evening, afraid if he opened his mouth, he would have heaved all over Gai and the Green Beast's overpowering cologne.

"Twins," Kakashi croaked quietly. Iruka winced at the rawness of his fiancé's voice; morning sickness had not been kind to the jounin in the past month – and Gai's cologne and the smell of sake were not helping his heightened senses. Damn it, Kakashi hadn't even realized Gai wore cologne and he had known the crazed man for years!

"You're expecting…twins?" Kotetsu's question hung in the air as those few words filtered through the minds of the assembled shinobi. For shinobi, it took a pitifully long period of time. Finally, it began clicking. Anko was the first to let out a shriek of joy, and then the congratulations began bombarding the couple from every angle.

"Congrats!"

"Do you know if they are boys or girls?

"When did you find out?"

"When is the due date?

"My Most Youthful Rival! You have proved your manliness by impregnating Iruka once again! Iruka-sensei, you shine with the radiance of youth and new life! Yosh!"

Iruka desperately wanted to bury his head and somehow hide from Gai. He had the feeling the tall man was moments away from praising Kakashi's sperm. The Green Beast of Konoha could, single-handedly, bring down an entire army of missing nin by embarrassing them. Even with his cheeks burning in mortification, Iruka thought about the jounin's words. _Again_. Again…again meant Gai knew about Saki's true parentage and not the story of Keiko that everyone was supposed to believe. Did Kakashi tell him the truth? A quick glance to his fiancé, and seeing the same wide-eyed shock, it was obvious Kakashi had not been the one to tell Gai that Keiko was a farce.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, Iruka. We all figured it out a while ago. I mean, a cousin no one's heard of who is _exactly_ like you?" Anko commented, chuckling. "You aren't much of an actor – though that jutsu of yours did have me confused for a few weeks."

"All us teachers at the academy knew it was you – we thought it was some weird training Tsunade was having you do and didn't want to ruin it by outing you," Izumo added with a shake of his head. "Then when we realized you were pregnant, you had everyone gossiping, wondering if we were wrong and Keiko really wasn't you."

"But after Saki was born, we knew it had to have been you. You knew exactly what had been going on in the village while you were on your 'mission.' It was too convenient that Keiko, having no complications with her pregnancy, died while Tsunade-sama was taking care of her."

"And we _may_ have done a little reconnaissance…"

"What Anko means is she and Gai broke into the Hokage's office and found your medical file," Kurenai explained before calmly taking a sip of her sake. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement; from their expressions, it was obvious that supposedly secret, confidential file had made its way around the village. It would be a wonder if there was any Konoha shinobi who _didn't _know that Saki was truly Iruka's child. If he wasn't so shocked, Iruka might have gone in search of Tsunade to yell at her about her lack of security when it came to important documents.

Instead, blown away by their admissions, Iruka could only nod his head dumbly. Only in the world of shinobi would it be make sense that your friends wouldn't be fooled by the perfect illusion and, to confirm their suspicions, commit an act that could be considered treason.

But if they found his file…they could have found Kakashi's.

A cold knot forming in his stomach, Iruka quickly looked to his lover. But he saw none of the fear he was expecting. Kakashi was terrified of people learning about his failed mission. He worried that they would treat him differently. He stressed over what they would think of him. Yet there was no emotion in Kakashi's visible eye other than a calmness that Iruka would have never anticipated, knowing just how secretive Kakashi was when it came to that one mission.

"Where is it?" Kakashi asked quietly, his question obviously directed at Gai. Iruka nearly hit himself for his stupidity. He had forgotten – Gai had gone with Anko to break into the Hokage's office. And no matter how curious Anko was about her secretive, masked comrade's file, the gentle giant would have never let her learn such information about Kakashi. Iruka could only wonder if Gai had tagged along to discover the truth of Iruka and Saki's relationship or if he had gone to protect his best friend's past from discovery.

"Who knows? The winds are capricious and ash is light," Gai replied cryptically. Iruka had spent enough time around the Green Beast to understand that he burned the files of Kakashi's failed mission and scattered the ashes that remained.

"Thank you."

Iruka could hear the deep gratitude in his fiancé's voice. If they were alone with Gai, Iruka may have hugged the man for what he had done for Kakashi. Gai erased that mission from Kakashi's life. Oh, the scars and the memories would remain, but Kakashi would never have to fear discovery. He would never have to worry that people would look at him with pity for the harsh past he had. In many ways, Gai gave Kakashi a fresh start – a new beginning in which to build a life and family without the constant reminder of his past.

Not wanting to call attention to Gai and Kakashi's quiet conversation, Iruka simply mouthed 'thank you' to the spandex-clad jounin before bringing his cup of sake up to his lips. Iruka did not even get the chance to taste the sweet alcohol before he found the porcelain plucked from his fingers.

"Oi! You can't be drinking! You know that, Iruka!" Ignoring Anko's wise words, Iruka still tried to grab for his sake cup. It took him a moment to realize why the kunoichi was refusing to let him drink. Even as Anko knelt down to coo to his flat abdomen, Iruka felt his eye begin to twitch. Why was it people lost their minds and forgot about things like personal space whenever they thought someone was pregnant!

About to yell at the kunoichi for touching his stomach, Iruka took a deep breath, but released it when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Glancing over to Kakashi, the brunet could see a twinkle of mischief in his fiancé's eye. The chuunin had no idea what his lover had planned, but he had the feeling it was going to be Kakashi's own way of telling his friends about the twins.

"Maa…you know they can't hear you," Kakashi drawled, his raspy tone nearly gone, replaced by his customary nonchalance. But no one in the room was fooled by his seemingly uncaring attitude. These were the people who had known Kakashi for years, if not decades. Though they could not read every emotion in his natural eye, they could see the changes Iruka had brought about in him. They could see that their friend's once true indifference had completely disappeared. No matter how emotionless Kakashi would appear to strangers, to his friends, right now he was positively giddy.

"I know that. And _you_, you're supposed to be taking care of Iruka, not watching him drink sake while he's pregnant!" Anko retorted as she glowered at Kakashi, as though blaming the jounin for Iruka drinking alcohol. "You could harm the babies!"

"They're fine," Kakashi replied with certainty. Iruka took a quick glance around the room and saw that a few pairs of eyes were beginning to widen as their gazes bounced between Kakashi's glass of water and Iruka's sake cup. Finally, Konoha's finest were starting to read underneath the underneath. Anko, however, had her back to the coffee table and the rest of their friends, so she missed the change in their expressions.

"And you probably still let Iruka drink coffee, I bet," Anko responded, still glaring at the Copy Ninja, unaware of the number of dropping jaws behind her. Iruka could only snicker as he wondered how long it would take his childhood friend to realize that she was being overly protective for no reason.

"Have you _seen_ Iruka without his coffee?" Kakashi asked in a stage whisper that was filled with horror. Even though he knew his lover was just playing with Anko, the brunet still glared at Kakashi for that comment. Just because he was not fully functional without his caffeine did not mean Kakashi could use his addiction as part of his joke. Then again, he could admit he _was_ a little cranky before his first cup of coffee.

Suddenly, Iruka felt a change in the room's atmosphere. His shinobi senses on full alert, it took the brunet mere seconds to understand why there was a sunset backdrop on the other side of the room. Seeing Gai performing some kind of teary dance was more than enough of an explanation. Apparently, the Green Beast of Konoha had just figured out Kakashi's delicate condition.

"My most youthful rival! You shine with the light of new life! The glow of motherhood-"

"Maa…_father. _Father, you idiot," Kakashi grumbled over his best friend's exuberant proclamation, but Gai did not pause to even take a breath as he continued to cry his manly tears and pose for everyone assembled.

"It suits you, my eternal rival! Your pale skin glistens with the pleasure and joy only a mother can feel! "

"Can I kill him?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. The brunet could only chuckle as he shook his head negatively. Gai's energy would settle in a few minutes…hopefully. It wasn't every day the Green Beast could celebrate his best friend's pregnancy. Iruka quickly began to reconsider his response to Kakashi's question when Gai's eyes focused on him and the tall jounin took a deep breath to prepare for a whole new rant.

"And you, Iruka-sensei! You spirit blazes with the pride of a father! You have shown us the power of true, enduring love! Filled with the youthful desire to reproduce, your virile sperm-"

"You can kill him now," Iruka quickly hissed to his fiancé before Gai could continue discussing their sex life, the twins' conception, or anything else that were not topics for polite company. Then again, with Gai around, nothing was sacred.

"Maa…you're going to scar my unborn children," Kakashi commented, silencing Gai mid-sentence before the elite jounin could begin describing just how Iruka's sperm swam with the burning energy of youth. Iruka had no idea it was possible for Gai to look contrite, but the tall man's cheeks all but burned with embarrassment as he stood up from a strange pose that was supposed to resemble swimming.

"Of course, my rival! How could I forget that your offspring must be taught the wonders of their youth! I shall train them to understand such manly joy!"

Iruka could only drop his head into his hands. Gai was already making plans to train their unborn children. Any thoughts to tell the tall jounin that he had at least ten years before the twins were going to be close to becoming genin fell to the wayside as Iruka watched Gai move towards Kakashi. It was like Iruka was watching an accident happening in slow motion, unable to do anything to stop the tall jounin from pulling his best friend off the couch and crushing a squirming Kakashi against his chest. Helplessly, Iruka lifted a hand as though it would keep Gai from embracing the Copy Ninja.

It did not even take a full second for a strange green shade to creep over the edge of Kakashi's mask. Iruka did not even have the chance to wince before his fiancé disappeared from Gai's hug in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke of the transportation jutsu cleared, a retching sound echoed through the otherwise silent mansion.

"My rival! I have overwhelmed you with my youthful spirit! I shall come to your aid!" Iruka did not have enough time to warn the Green Beast before Gai raced off in Kakashi's direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASS!"

Rubbing his forehead, Iruka moved to stand. Kakashi asked that Iruka not run to take care of him when he got sick – the jounin got embarrassed by his queasy stomach and Iruka's presence only made it worse – but Iruka had the feeling Kakashi would not argue if the brunet went to drag Gai away from his attempts to aid his best friend.

"Wait…_Kakashi_ is pregnant?" Iruka turned to look at Anko when he heard her question. Disbelief was etched in the kunoichi's features as she stared into space, the gears slowly turning in her head as she digested this new bit of information. "But…I thought…and you…how?" Somehow, Iruka was able to follow his friend's fragmented stammering.

"He copied my jutsu…we didn't know at the time…" Iruka blushed furiously as he admitted how his fiancé was able to conceive. He had the feeling their friends had already linked his sexy no jutsu to his ability to conceive Saki.

Without warning, a chortle emitted from Ibiki and it quickly turned into a loud fit of snorting laughter. Having only heard the giant of a man chuckle on the rare occasion, the brunet could only stare in amazement as Ibiki gasped for air, his entire large frame shaking as he tried to hide his amusement. Everyone else adopted similar expressions of awe as Ibiki dissolved into a new bout of laughter.

"Copied…that explains it!" The interrogation expert was able to choke out as he pounded one of his giant fists against the arm of his chair. Iruka glanced to Anko, hoping she could explain her boyfriend's odd behavior, but the kunoichi could only shrug her shoulders. After a few more minutes of Ibiki's laughter, the jounin calmed down enough to speak.

"His entire team…they came to me…they wanted me to interrogate him – they were sure…sure he was an imposter," Ibiki said with a snort, shaking his head. It took Iruka a moment to understand the jounin's words. There were only two men in the village capable of perfectly copying a jutsu – and only one of them had a team at the moment. Iruka began to chuckle when he realized that the entire ANBU squad must have gone to Ibiki, begging him to find out who had replaced their cool, collected captain with a cranky, hormonal (and rounder) version of him.

"Who's an imposter?" Iruka turned at the sound of his lover's voice. Kakashi leaned against the doorframe, looking as though he had not just spent the past few minutes in the bathroom emptying his stomach. The only proof of his recent sickness was a slight paleness to his cheeks and the fact Gai was standing several feet behind Kakashi, obviously doing his best to stay out of smelling distance from his pregnant friend's overly sensitive nose.

Iruka was about to speak, but heard a chorus of gasps come from their company. Turning to look at what had gotten into their friends this time, the brunet saw something that would haunt him to the grave. The hearts that were filling the room – and the looks of blatant lust – were downright frightening. What was worse was that every pair of eyes was glued to Kakashi. Iruka realized the cause of everyone's expression when he glanced back to his fiancé. So used to seeing Kakashi without his mask or hitai ate, Iruka had not thought twice when he had seen the paleness to his lover's cheeks. He had not even registered the small smile on his partner's lips beyond seeing that Kakashi was feeling better.

Somehow, Iruka had forgotten that Kakashi's face was a mystery to everyone other than those closest to the jounin.

"So pretty…"

Iruka spun back around to glare at Izumo, just daring the man to hit on his pregnant fiancé as a fierce wave of possessiveness hit the chuunin. His friend ignored Iruka's glowering and continued to stare at Kakashi with longing. Even as Kakashi moved across the room, plopping down next to Iruka, nearly every pair of eyes followed him.

"That mask itches," Kakashi offered up as though it would explain his sudden decision to reveal his face. Then again, unless he was on missions, he kept his face bare, so the feel of the material must have been bothering him all night. Taking one of his fiancé's hands in his own and squeezing gently, Iruka smiled at Kakashi. He knew his lover well enough to know that Kakashi was still not ready to go out in public with his face exposed, but the jounin was comfortable enough with the people around them to finally showing his true self.

"You owe me twenty thousand yen," Kurenai stated as she elbowed Ibiki. The giant growled, but quickly pulled out his wallet and forked over the bills. Iruka could only raise an eyebrow, but he had the feeling the two had a bet going on as to what Kakashi was concealing under his mask. Apparently Kurenai had betted Kakashi was hiding his good looks. Iruka could only imagine what Ibiki thought Kakashi covered up with his mask.

"So when are you due?" Anko, the first to recover from seeing Kakashi's face, asked as she slowly began moving towards Kakashi. Iruka had to bite back a laugh when he saw his fiancé's glare, which screamed 'touch my stomach and I will kill you' to the kunoichi whose hands were already starting to inch towards his abdomen.

"In four and a half months," Iruka replied as he gently squeezed Kakashi's hand. September – it seemed like an eternity, but Iruka knew that time would fly as they got everything ready for the twins. Then there was all the planning and renovation they were going to have to do to get ready for Naruto and Sasuke's son or daughter. The next few months were going to be busy.

"Four and a half…so wait…was it before or after you guys got engaged?" Kotetsu asked with a perverse grin. Iruka could only glower at the lecherous jounin. Only their friends would immediately wonder when they conceived the twins. Perverts, all of them!

"None of your business," Iruka grumbled, his cheeks beginning to burn.

"Before," Anko stated with a sagely nod of her head. Iruka shifted his glare to the kunoichi, but any chance at frightening the woman with his best 'angry teacher' glower disappeared when Kurenai clapped her hands together and let out a happy laugh.

"That settles it!" she exclaimed. Before anyone got a chance to ask her what that settled, she continued, "I will have to get those invitations ordered soon if we want to have the wedding by the end of May…"

"_M-M-May_? Why May?"

XXX

Iruka moved silently, slipping into his bedroom with a kind of stealth a lifetime of being a shinobi had never taught him. Instead, it was the noiseless movements a parent quickly adopted if they ever wanted to get any sleep. It did not matter that Saki now slept like the dead – old habits and all that.

Expecting to find his fiancé already asleep, Iruka was mildly surprised to find the lights on and Kakashi not in the bed at all. Instead, his lover was standing in front of their full-length mirror. Clad in only a pair of low-riding sweat pants, Kakashi was a sight to be seen. Four months of pregnancy had little impact on his body, and what a body it was! Every muscle in his lover's back and shoulders looked like it was chiseled out of alabaster. A single dark tattoo, an ANBU mark on one of his well-defined arms, stood out against that pale skin. In this low lighting, Iruka could only see a hint of the pearly scars that he knew covered Kakashi's back.

Inconspicuously wiping his mouth to hide the fact he had been drooling, Iruka took a few steps towards his fiancé. As he approached the powerful jounin, he caught a glimpse of his lover's expression. Instantly, Iruka had his arms around Kakashi's middle, pulling his fiancé against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked quietly as he rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against the jounin's scarred neck. He felt a shiver ripple down Kakashi's back and a small part of the brunet felt a wave of satisfaction. Pregnancy already made his fiancé's body more sensitive to his touch. The rest of the brunet, however, focused on the soft, almost inaudible, gasps for air that matched the tears silently falling down his lover's bare cheeks.

"I-I don't know…"

Iruka gently tightened his arms around his fiancé's middle, his fingers brushing against the dark scar that still marred the jounin's otherwise pale abdomen. He could all too easily remember the emotional turmoil from two years ago, of nights spent alone, stubbornly refusing to let tears fall for a man he had thought to be heartless.

"I cried at least two or three times a day with Saki – sometimes for something as stupid as Naruto forgetting to turn off the lights before he went to bed the night before," Iruka admitted softly as he ran a thumb along his lover's stomach. It was such a gradual change, but if Iruka thought back on their relationship, Iruka could distinctly remember far more defined muscles a few months ago. Not that he was complaining! The curve to Kakashi's abdomen was downright sexy. Though his thoughts were nowhere near as perverse as Kakashi's, Iruka could not help but wonder what he and his fiancé were going to do when Kakashi was too big to screw his brains out. The teacher's cheeks flushed when he thought of an alternative.

"I know…"

For a moment, Iruka could have sworn he had been hearing things, but he could see the pink splotches on his lover's cheeks. Iruka did not have to think long on Kakashi's whispered admission. In the world of shinobi, stalking was the highest form of flattery. The brunet could not help but chuckle, now knowing that he wasn't going crazy every time he thought he had sensed someone watching him – or, at least, watching Keiko.

"I _knew_ someone was following me!" Iruka proclaimed with a snort. "Naruto and Sasuke just thought it was some kind of hormonal paranoia." With a shake of his head, the brunet sighed. How different would their relationship have been if Kakashi had just explained himself, if he had appeared before Iruka, kissing the woman he thought her to be with the kind of passion and love Iruka now knew him capable of? Smiling, Iruka knew not much would have changed. They would have been lovers longer, yes, but that wouldn't change his love for Kakashi. Kakashi's relationship with Saki suffered little from those first few months when Kakashi was little more than a glorified babysitter. No, even if they could change the past, they would still be exactly where they were now.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…I swore to never interfere…"

"_Never_?" Iruka repeated questioningly. Before he got the chance to give his lover a knowing glance through the mirror, he felt a flicker of Kakashi's chakra followed by a warm, tingling sensation across his abdomen. He did not have to lift his shirt to know that there were darkened marks now clearly visible on his skin. On a few occasions, he had felt this sudden increase in energy. It was as though his chakra pathways were overflowing. It was an addictive sensation, heating his body in ways that only Kakashi's touch could compare to.

"Well…_maybe_ once…" Kakashi admitted, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Iruka studied his lover's face in the mirror, glad to see there were no more tears leaking from those mismatched eyes. Even though he knew his fiancé's sorrow was entirely hormone-driven, it did nothing to stop the feeling of guilt, as though those tears were somehow his fault.

"Could you reverse it?" Iruka asked, having to bite back a moan as another surge of chakra ran through him, making every nerve end tingle and beg for more. Sometimes he wondered if Kakashi knew just how downright arousing the sensation was. It would explain why the jounin would activate the seal while he was teasing Iruka into a frenzied state. Jounin, Iruka had come to learn, had a different definition of foreplay than the rest of the world.

"Probably…why?"

Iruka could barely recall what he had even asked. It took a minute for the chuunin to ignore his growing arousal long enough to remember his question. It was one he had thought of with increasing frequency ever since learning about Kakashi's condition. Kakashi had done it to protect him – a way of making sure that he was doing his best to take care of 'Keiko' – and Iruka could now perfectly understand that mentality. He may not be as powerful as Kakashi, but his fiancé was going to need all the help he could get.

"No."

Iruka could not help but jump back in surprise at the hard tone in his fiancés voice. It was a sound he barely even recognized as Kakashi's. He had been expecting some kind of protest, but not complete refusal.

"Why not? You put a seal on me…and another on Saki – you can't possibly think you can keep that up for the next five months. I want to help," Iruka pointed out rationally, but he saw the stubbornness in his lover's hardened gaze. There was no talking sense to Kakashi when he was like this. Frustrated, and more than a little wounded that his lover wouldn't even discuss this with him, Iruka stepped back, loosening his arms from around his fiancé's middle.

As though Kakashi could sense his hurt, his hardened features melted completely, leaving behind such vulnerability that Iruka's heart ached. "I won't put you in that kind of pain," the jounin whispered softly as he bowed his head.

"Pain?" Iruka cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure if it was just Kakashi's genius was rubbing off on him or he was so used to his lover's odd ways by now, but he needed no further explanation as he thought about it. "When the seal's activated…you feel what I feel…" And there was one very memorable time that Iruka's seal was activated when he was in pain.

"I thought I was dying," Kakashi grumbled, refusing to say just how much agony he had been in. He would never admit it because he knew that whatever he had felt, it was only a fraction of what Iruka had gone through. He had no right to complain. As those thoughts filtered through the jounin's mind again, all the blood began to drain from his face.

_A fraction…_

"You will be in the hospital, on so many drugs you won't feel anything from the neck down," Iruka quickly pointed out, following his lover's thoughts and facial expressions with ease. Shinobi were renowned for the level of pain and torture they could survive, but that didn't mean they had to like it. In fact, Iruka would be worried if a shinobi did not fear pain and suffering. Even Kakashi, though he liked a little torture in the bedroom, would not enjoy pain that he had no control over and would have no way to stop it if it became too much for him to handle.

"You're damn right I will be…" the jounin mumbled. Kakashi might hate taking anything that made him numb and his mind a little fuzzy, but there was no way in hell he was going through that again voluntarily. Tsunade better give him something that would knock out an elephant.

Iruka chuckled at his lover's comment. Hadn't he said the exact same thing with Saki? And yet, he didn't deliver a hospital and he had had lost any chance of using drugs because of his stubbornness. He wouldn't let his fiancé make the same mistake. If he had to drag Kakashi kicking and screaming to the hospital, he would – then again, from Kakashi's statement, Iruka had the feeling he would have little argument after that first contraction hit.

Iruka smiled, wrapping his arms back around his lover's midsection. Wordlessly, Kakashi's fingers wrapped around his hand and directed Iruka's touch to his side. It took only a moment to pick up the slight fluttering of his abdomen. Iruka could only chuckle as he felt the gentle rumbling. The first time Kakashi had felt the twins moving, he had been on the verge of tears, popping into the academy without warning so that Iruka could feel it as well. Now, the two moved at least once a day, obviously already beginning a sibling rivalry if their kicking was any indicator.

"Should we tell anyone the sex?" Iruka asked curiously. That had been one of the many interesting bits of information Tsunade and her tests could tell them at their last visit. Despite his own reluctance to be the Hokage's guinea pig, Iruka had to admit that her tests and machines had their benefits.

"Maa…let them wonder," Kakashi replied with a smirk. "As for sex…"

Iruka didn't even have the chance to register that lecherous rumble to his lover's voice before he found himself on the bed with one very horny jounin straddling him. "H-Hornball!" Iruka sputtered as a warm hand snaked underneath his shirt. Before he could blink, his shirt was gone, accompanied by the sound of ripping material.

"Mmm…are you complaining?"

"Never."

XXX

Authoress: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Forgive me for my horrible updating schedule – classes have sucked away most of my free time, but I will be done in a few weeks and back to writing! Yosh! So, as always, please review! Ja ne!


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Iruka stretched back against the pillows as he let out a yawn. He did not have to open his eyes to know that he had overslept by at least several hours. Any other time, Iruka would have wondered why Saki's cries had not awakened him at the crack of dawn. He would have worried that something was wrong, but he could feel that he was the only one in his massive bed. No, for once Kakashi must have gotten to Saki before the baby could let out a shriek. Then again, pregnancy had already turned Kakashi into a little bit of an insomniac, so it was not so surprising that he was up before anyone else this morning.

Even though he could logically explain why he woke up so late, Iruka still felt like something was off. It took him only a few seconds to put a finger on what was making him uneasy. It was too quiet – far too quiet considering Saki and Naruto were living in the same mansion. He should at least hear one or the other squealing and racing around. But Iruka couldn't hear a sound. Afraid he had gone deaf while he slept, Iruka slowly sat up, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

Mere moments later, Iruka's theory of sudden deafness was disproved. Even as the brunet cracked open his eyes, hissing at the bright light shining through the window, he heard his bedroom door slowly opening. Ever aware of his curious child and Naruto's ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Iruka instinctively checked to make sure the comforter was covering up the necessities.

Seeing Sasuke slip into the room, Iruka had to bite back a small chuckle. The jounin did not so much 'slip' as enter as quietly as he could manage – which was loud enough to wake the dead, much less the chuunin Sasuke must have assumed was still sleeping.

"Morning." Iruka yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. Every muscle screamed at the gentle movement, a reminder of last night and the sinful pleasures he had received. Ah, pregnancy became Kakashi. If only Iruka could survive another four months.

Then again, no one in the village was going to survive another week if a certain cranky Uchiha had his way.

Very quick-tempered, very grumpy – and still _very _ pregnant, Sasuke was not exactly the most pleasant person to be around when he was growling about how pregnancy was supposed to be nine months. Watching the jounin, whose due date had come and gone over a week and a half ago, Iruka could sympathize. Eight months was bad enough; he could only imagine what it was like for Sasuke.

And Naruto wasn't making things any better. The strategizing, calculating shinobi had finally won out over the giddy yet terrified father-to-be. Naruto had plans of the shortest routes to the hospital, alternate plans, lists of items, and enough knowledge about labor and delivery to write his own book on the subject. The mansion was covered in sticky notes and labels. Everything had been re-baby-proofed to the point there were bumpers on every corner Naruto could find. There was a packed bag in every room so Naruto could transport his laboring lover the instant it was time. If it hadn't annoyed Sasuke so much, Iruka would have mocked his brother incessantly for his newfound obsessive compulsiveness. But Iruka still had enough of a sense of self-preservation to keep his mouth shut.

"You slept in…" Iruka could hear the concern in Sasuke's words with ease. Pregnancy had made Sasuke far more expressive than anyone could have anticipated or hoped for. But that miracle went both ways – he showed his happier emotions far more openly, but at the same time, he snapped at the smallest thing. No longer was he the man whose mere name could make missing nin wet themselves. Gone was the angst whore who would sit and simmer in his anger, plotting and calculating someone's demise. In his place was a young man on the verge of tears because Iruka slept in.

"Sorry…" Iruka mumbled as he slipped out of the bed. With a small smile, he remembered a time when he would have been ashamed of his nudity – Kakashi had destroyed that part of him. Of course, his close relationship with Sasuke might have something to do with the fact he did not think twice as he shuffled around the room to clean up the mess he and his fiancé had created last night. Once the pile of crumpled material was deposited in a laundry basket, Iruka finally considered putting on an outfit and getting ready for the day.

Pulling open a drawer, Iruka was about to grab a pair of shorts and t-shirt, but stopped when he heard Sasuke cough behind him. As he turned towards the young man, Iruka finally caught a glimpse of something neatly folded in the jounin's arms. Iruka raised an eyebrow, recognizing the material as a kimono. It was then he noticed the jounin was in formal garb.

Iruka could not help but snicker at Sasuke's outfit. He had seen Sasuke in a kimono on several occasions in the past and every time, he could only stare in awe at the young man, desperately fighting the urge to drool. Sasuke was someone who was completely at ease in the formal outfit and had a body and confidence to show it off. Iruka, on the other hand, felt horribly uncomfortable in a kimono, sure he had somehow tied the belt wrong or that he was going to trip over his own two feet. He felt so self conscious in the robes, itching and tugging at it until he was finally able to get back into his uniform.

Right now, Sasuke had that same kind of discomfort in his eyes. Of course, it could be due to his noticeable belly and the resulting shift in his center of gravity. Thankfully, the young jounin had given up on trying to hide his pregnancy from the village. Iruka had been running out of excuses for his grocery shopping, Sasuke's outbursts in public, and other odd behaviors. Though Sasuke had gotten more than a few strange looks the first time he and Naruto went out without him covered up in one of his baggy jackets, everyone quickly learned to treat the rounded shinobi the same as they always used to. Naruto made sure that anyone who dared look at his lover in disgust had a nice little introduction to the demon he contained, making sure they learned that she had a particular soft spot for the jounin who had the courage to carry her kit's offspring.

"Is there a reason we're getting dressed up?" Iruka asked as he looked down to the kimono in the jounin's arms. He didn't recognize it, but he wouldn't put it past Kakashi to buy him a new one. And, as Sasuke began unfolding the robes, Iruka felt a twitch come to his eye. He was really going to have to talk to his fiancé about Kakashi's buying sprees.

Iruka did not have to touch the black silk to know that this kimono was of the finest material that would ever touch his body. Kakashi would not have settled for anything other than the best. Shaking his head, the brunet sighed. Their children were going to be so very spoiled. He had come to learn that his fiancé's clan had been loaded – hence the mansion they now lived in. He had also done a few calculations and nearly had a heart attack the first time he estimated his fiancé's salary. There was no way anyone could use all that money, much less a man who had once lived off of ramen in an apartment the size of a shoebox. Needless to say, Kakashi had quite a bit of his own money stashed away.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival…" Sasuke pointed out as he began laying out the multiple pieces to Iruka's outfit. Iruka nearly smacked his head at his forgetfulness. How could he forget one of the most anticipated festivals of the year when he had spent the past week staring in awe at the pink buds that covered the trees in the courtyard? He had thought the cherry trees were dead, choked by nearly thirty years' worth of weeds that had been covering them, but then one day he saw the first pink buds begin to appear. Ever since, he had watched the trees grow, waiting for the magnificent display they promised.

He wished that he and Kakashi could get married underneath those beautiful trees, but they would have to wait until next year. Then there was the fact Kurenai was making all kinds of plans. She admitted a wedding by the end of May was impossible, so she had picked the end of June. Iruka had already had to listen to her rants about how Kakashi was going to be showing by then, but that there wasn't anything they could do short of elopement.

After discovering how much planning and how many decisions went into a wedding, Iruka was starting to like the idea of eloping more and more. The only thing that kept him from dragging Kakashi in front of Tsunade to get the whole thing over with was the fact his fiancé was a hopeless romantic. Kakashi could try to hide the truth as much as he wanted, but Iruka knew him too well. He would have been dreaming about their wedding ever since he considered proposing. He would have had thought of the perfect ceremony, with their family and friends around them.

How could Iruka take that once-in-a-lifetime experience away from him?

So Iruka gritted his teeth and went to the cake shops to taste test. He looked over the seating charts. He listened to countless bands. He went over menus until he could no longer stand the sight of food. He wrote pages of vows only to crumple them up and throw them out, unsure what he could possibly say that he hadn't already told his lover.

He had always thought himself a romantic. Just look at his track record! He fell for one of the most unattainable people in the world, a man he never thought he had a chance with. But somehow, he melted a heart of ice and showed a cold, lonely shinobi what it meant to love. He had given Kakashi the most precious gift in the world – a child. They had had a roller coaster of a relationship that reminded him of one of his fiancé's smutty novels. But Iruka now knew that nothing is perfect.

Iruka hated to admit it, but he had come to learn something about himself in the past few hectic weeks: he hated weddings. He hated the flowers, the crowds, the gifts. He despised the idea of writing vows that were somehow supposed to represent his feelings for Kakashi. The thought of being the center of attention for an entire day left a sour taste in his mouth. The stress he was already beginning to feel was giving him migraines.

Oh, he could not wait until Kakashi was his husband, but the entire process to get there was grating on his last nerve. He was a shinobi, afraid of nothing…except what was supposed to be the best day of his life. Iruka did not have the courage to tell his lover any of this. How could he when Kakashi was downright giddy at the thought of their wedding? How could he hurt his pregnant fiancé because he was getting cold feet?

Despite his aggravation, Iruka found himself touching the black kimono that Sasuke laid out on his bed. His fingers brushed against the Umino family crest that was so intricately embroidered with golden thread into the delicate material. Other than the five kumon, the kimono was plain – exactly what Iruka was planning on ordering for their wedding.

_Our wedding._

Iruka touched the crest in awe. He was not stupid, nor was he ignorant. He had lived with Kakashi far too long to miss the subtle clues. Kakashi probably thought he was being sneaky, that Iruka wouldn't figure it out at all. But Sasuke's actions told him everything he wanted to know. Iruka did not have to look up from the silk to know Sasuke was crying. Any attempts the jounin made to quiet himself only led to another shaky sniffle or sob. Biting his lip, the chuunin fought the urge to cry along with Sasuke.

If it was possible, he was falling even more in love with Kakashi.

"He's been planning this all along," Iruka whispered as he lifted the kimono up to his cheek, brushing the cool silk against his cheek. The material caressed his skin so gently, it was a wonder he could even feel it. A custom kimono of this quality would take over a month to make. Iruka should know, since he put the order for their wedding weeks ago and was told it might not be done until August.

Kakashi must have ordered the robe some time ago or paid an entire army of tailors to get it done as soon as possible. Smiling, his lips brushing against the silk, Iruka wondered how long his fiancé had been plotting. How many weeks or months had Kakashi been hiding his plans?

"So who's walking me down the aisle?"

XXX

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked as he shifted his little nephew in his arms. Saki giggled, for a moment forgetting the dress clothes he had been trying to pull off. Looking over to his future brother-in-law, the young jounin couldn't help but snicker. He had never seen his ex-sensei nervous before – and it was hysterical.

"U-Un…."

What if Iruka didn't like his idea? What if he was actually angry Kakashi took things into his own hands, not listening to his fiancé's thoughts or concerns? What if Iruka refused to come out of the mansion? What if Iruka had changed his mind? Of all his fears, that one was the one that struck his chest the hardest. That single fear strangled his heart until he could barely breathe. What would he do if Iruka didn't want to marry him anymore?

"Gai's never going to forgive you…" That got the genius to glare at him, momentarily snapping out of his panic attack. Naruto smiled cheekily before looking down at his nephew. Saki giggled again, as though he got just as much enjoyment of watching his father squirm as his uncle did. "Now Saki…remember what Nani told you to say?"

The toddler nodded his head vigorously. Kakashi glowered at the pair, unsure if he wanted to know what Naruto had taught his child this time. Saki had already learned quite a few curse words thanks to his uncle, but worse than that were the quotes from the _Icha Icha _series. Most were harmless enough – ones Iruka wouldn't slap Naruto for…but Kakashi recognized every single one. And the mental images his son's adorably lisped words gave him were just wrong.

"Abowt…fime!"

_About time? _Kakashi glared at the blonde idiot who was going to one day lead their village. How could Naruto be mature enough to become a father? Just because it took him over two years to get to this point did not mean Naruto could mock him for it. Naruto and Sasuke had made him seriously consider killing the two just to save himself from the hormonal, sexually frustrated fights they had had while they trained under him. Too bad his compassionate side had won out. If he had hidden their bodies years ago, he wouldn't have to deal with them now.

"You two are acting like children." Glancing to the woman who spoke, Kakashi momentarily thought of growling at her. Then again, he shouldn't push her. For once, Tsunade was completely sober. He would have called it a miracle, but he had done far too much pleading with the Hokage to consider it divine intervention.

Taking a deep breath, the jounin looked up at the tree overhead. As a gentle breeze caressed his cheek, Kakashi watched several blossoms dance through the air. He had never been much of a cherry blossom person, but he had seen how Iruka watched them slowly bloom. It was one of the few occasions his fiancé was not stressed. It was the first time in weeks that Iruka did not have that murderous glint in his eye whenever he looked at anyone other than Kakashi and their son.

The first time he had caught his fiancé studying the blossoms, Kakashi had made up his mind. It took asking for favors, threatening his friends, and otherwise sneaking around as though this was the most important mission of his life, but he was sure Iruka hadn't caught wind of his plans. He had planned everything out – with help in the form of a few ideas from his favorite novels – to what he hoped would be the perfect moment. He had convinced Kurenai and the others to distract Iruka, pretending they were still preparing for a giant event Iruka was obviously dreading. And every time he heard his friends' reports on how much Iruka hated it, his resolve strengthened.

Now, all he had felt to do was to wait for what seemed like an eternity for his lover to come outside. As though they could sense his emotional turmoil, the twins began moving around furiously. Still just a fluttering sensation, Kakashi was anxious for the next few months when they were strong enough to really kick him. He had seen Sasuke have the wind knocked out of him enough times to wonder whether or not he was going to have cracked ribs in a few months.

Shifting his weight onto the other foot, Kakashi began pulling nervously at the cuffs of his kimono. The deep blue robes concealed the slight swell of his belly, not that he cared if people could tell he was five months pregnant. Bowing his head, the jounin studied the silver family crest that emblazoned across his chest. Naruto had yet to notice the distinct mark, but it had only taken Tsunade a moment to nod her head approvingly when she had first seen him in the formal outfit. Then again, she might have caught a glimpse of the paperwork he had filed a few days ago.

Suddenly, a gasp shattered the painful silence of the courtyard.

Kakashi's head snapped up so quickly, he made himself a little dizzy. Ignoring his sudden wooziness, the jounin looked towards the source of the squeak. He had imagined this moment so many times, so many different ways, but nothing compared to the reality. Beautiful did not come close to describing the man walking towards him. Breathtaking would have been a good substitute, but Kakashi found himself still able to breathe – to the point of hyperventilating, in fact. Even as Iruka came to stand in front of him, Kakashi could not do anything other than pant for air.

As the smallest of smiles graced Iruka's face, Kakashi found his vision blurring. Nothing could have prepared him for the moment his lover gently touched his bare cheek, wiping away a trail of tears Kakashi had not noticed were falling. In that single caress was all the love Iruka felt for him – love that Kakashi had no idea what he had done to deserve, but he was grateful beyond words for it.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka could not find the words he wanted to say. Sasuke, in between his sobs of joy, may have already told him about his fiancé's plans, but it did nothing to prepare him for the sight of Kakashi. He had always imagined his lover would look magnificent in a kimono, but his mental images were nothing in comparison to the strong, proud man standing before him, nervously tugging on his sleeves. It took his very breath away. Iruka could not stifle the rush of giddiness at the realization that this man – this wonderful, beautiful creature he did not deserve – was standing before him, prepared to spend the rest of his life by Iruka's side.

_This_ was what his wedding day was supposed to feel like.

Still in awe, Iruka found himself lost in that deep sapphire eye as his fingers sliding from his lover's cheek down to his chest, his fingers resting over a heart that beat in time with his own. Slowly, Iruka's gaze dropped to the silver stitching underneath his fingers and he let out a gasp as the mark registered in his mind. There was no mistaking the crest – how could he not recognize the mark of his own clan?

"I-It…it's not official yet…" Kakashi mumbled as he turned his head to the side, his cheeks ablaze. How could he explain that the term family meant nothing to him until he met Iruka? How could he describe how little the name Hatake meant to him? It had once been a source of shame, a constant reminder of his father, but over so many years, he had become numb to that. Now, it was merely a name. He had so many other ways of remembering and honoring his father. This was one he did not need.

He would much rather share a name with the one man who had shown him what love and family really were.

"You're sure?" Iruka asked quietly, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his lover's chest. Kakashi could not manage words, so he merely nodded his head. "But…what about the big wedding – all the people?" Iruka glanced at the four people around them, along with a pack of uncharacteristically silent ninken.

"The people that matter are here," Kakashi said softly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"HOW HIP YOUR DISMISSAL OF THE REST OF US IS, MY RIVAL!"

Iruka winced at those words. Seeing a blur of green out of the corner of his eye, Iruka glanced to his side in enough time to see Gai posing on the roof. He could only shake his head, having the distinct feeling there were quite a few elite shinobi hiding on the roofs and outside the main gates, eavesdropping because their friend had told them they were not invited.

"I told them to stay away…" Kakashi grumbled under his breath. Tears pricking his eyes at Kakashi's endless compassion and understanding, Iruka brought his hands up to cup his lover's cheeks, forcing his fiancé's single visible eye to look at him. How could he have ever thought that this man had no heart, even for an instant? How could he have believed Kakashi to be unemotional when every emotion was so easily visible in his natural eye?

"Call them down," Iruka said softly as he brushed his thumb against his lover's bare cheek. As soon as those words left his lips, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. Before his fiancé even got the chance to question his statement, Iruka continued, "I didn't want a ceremony with hundreds of people – but our family is always welcome."

With a loud whoop, Gai swooped down, obviously having heard Iruka's statement. Without warning, Iruka found himself wrapped in a bear hug that bruised his ribs and left him breathless. Someone really had to talk to Gai about his inhuman strength. By the time the blubbering giant let him go and Iruka regained his breath between coughs, the crowd had notably increased.

Iruka felt a blush begin to burn his cheeks as he glanced around and saw their closest friends around them. Strange, he thought it would be off-putting to be the center of attention, but he could only feel a swell of emotion as he looked to each shinobi. Seeing the joy in their eyes, knowing that they were here to support Kakashi and him, his vision began to water.

"T-Thank you," Iruka whispered, his soft words directed to the several shinobi who were like family to Kakashi and now to him. Knowing that they accepted him – that they found him worthy of Kakashi – was more touching than words could describe. By their mere presence, they gave their blessing. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Iruka looked back to his fiancé. Gingerly, Kakashi brushed his knuckles against his cheek, wiping the few traitorous tears that had slid down his cheeks.

"Is anyone else coming or can I start?" Iruka turned to his left at the sound of the Hokage's grumble. Heat infused his cheeks as Iruka studied the strangely sober woman. What had Kakashi done to get her here without any alcohol in her system? Any chance he had of asking disappeared as Tsunade continued speaking. "Alright…I haven't done this in a while, so bear with me…"

Suddenly, the reality hit him. He was marrying Kakashi. _He_ was marrying one of the greatest men of their generation. He, a mere academy teacher, was tying his life to a legend. He was vowing to spend his life with the person who, as corny as it sounded, completed him. He was racing towards a future that he had never imagined possible, but one he was beyond grateful for.

Iruka did not have to look anywhere other than his fiancé's face to know that similar thoughts were going through Kakashi's mind. The awe and joy in Kakashi's pale features spoke loud enough for him. Feeling a warm touch against his hand, Iruka glanced down to watch Kakashi's long, pale fingers intertwine with his own.

"We gather here to celebrate two individuals whose love and commitment to one another have shown us the beauty of the world we fight to protect. Hatake Kakashi…Umino Iruka. Who stands with these two as witnesses to their love for each other?"

Iruka felt a warm hand brush his shoulder, squeezing gently as he heard his brother speak. "I do." He could hear Naruto's normally confident tone waiver. Iruka knew that if he looked away from his and Kakashi's interwoven fingers, he would see Naruto fighting back tears, which would only make his own eyes water even more.

A soft wail forced Iruka's gaze away from his and his fiancé's hands. Looking up and seeing Sasuke desperately wiping at his eyes, Iruka could not help but smile. From the young man's raised hand, he could only guess he was acting as Kakashi's witness, but could not even make out two simple words between his cries. Naruto was never going to let his lover live this one down. Then again, from the sniffles originating from the blonde, Naruto might not mock Sasuke for his tears when he was just as emotional.

"In a world of darkness and shadow – in an existence filled with death and destruction – you two have found one another. You have learned what the life of a shinobi could never teach you. You have learned to trust another person, not as a comrade, but as someone who will protect your heart from any and all harm. You have had the courage to entrust everything you are to someone else. You have learned that your love for one another is not a weakness, but a strength that no jutsu can match. It is because of this love that you stand before one another today.

"Kakashi…take Iruka's hand and repeat after me."

Iruka barely heard the Hokage's words, his entire being focused on the beautiful jounin before him. Even as Kakashi lifted their hands up, Iruka could not break his gaze away from that hesitant, but radiant, smile. Iruka could understand the nervousness he could read in Kakashi's features. A small part of him still kept wondering when he was going to wake up from this wonderful dream in his old apartment, all alone. Seeing his lover's lips move, Iruka fought to pay attention to his soft words.

"I take you, Umino Iruka, to be my husband. I come to you unarmed, trusting you as I trust no one else. My body, my heart, and my soul are in your hands because I know you are the one who will protect these precious gifts. I stand before you, entirely exposed, even though it goes against…every instinct I have as a shinobi. You have seen my scars, both inside and out, and you have healed me. You have shown me a life outside of our violent world. Y-You have shown me compassion when I had none. You taught me what true strength is. Because of you, I have learned to feel; I…I have learned to care. Most of all, because of you, I now know…w-what I fight for."

Iruka bit his lip to stifle his sob at those words, choked with emotion. He had never known such words could be powerful enough to nearly bring him to his knees. The only thing that kept the brunet standing was the gentle pressure of Kakashi's hand around his own fingers. That light contact was enough to give him strength.

"I-I swear to stand by your side, to protect and defend you, as long as I have strength in my hand to hold a blade. I will always be there for you…through good times and bad. I will love our children with every fiber of my being and continue to fight to give them a better, more peaceful life than we had. As long as my heart beats, they will not know a moment of fear or pain. I will fight for _our family_ with every breath in my body, with every ounce of my strength, and with every bit of cunning I possess.

"I swear to you that I will return to you after every mission. When the day comes that I cannot return to you in body, know that I come home to you in spirit. And if I fall…if I fall, I ask you to live the life I fought to give you and to find someone to love and comfort you as I no longer can. Know I will watch over you for the rest of yours days until we can meet again."

Iruka could not see past the film of tears coating his eyes. He recognized Kakashi's vows for what they were and understood why he had chosen these outdated words instead of writing something himself or going with more modern vows. These were the wedding vows many shinobi said during the last shinobi war, when people fully expected to die in the first few years of their marriage. It was a time of violence and horrors that no one should have to face. It was a time when couples knew there was every possibility only one of them would survive to raise their children…if they were lucky.

These would have been the vows both Kakashi's parents and his own would have said to one another.

It was the best way to honor and remember the four people who never had the chance to see the men their sons would grow to be. In a way, it was as though their parents were there with them. Iruka did not have to wonder how his parents would have reacted to his and Kakashi's relationship. They would have seen through Kakashi's façade to see the proud, powerful, and loyal shinobi. They would have caught glimpses of the loving, dedicated father as he held their grandson. Most of all, they would have fallen in love with the man who had stolen their son's heart.

"Now, Iruka…repeat after me."

Iruka could barely hear the Hokage's words over the pounding of his own heart. Keeping his gaze trained on his lover's – his soon-to-be husband's – visible eye, the brunet quietly repeated vows that would tie him to Kakashi for the rest of their lives. Somehow, he kept his voice even as he watched a tear slip out from underneath the black patch covering Kakashi's Sharingan. It was not until he reached a certain line that Iruka choked on the words, overcome with emotion.

"I…I will love our ch-children with every…fi-fiber of my being and continue to…to fight to give them a better, more peaceful life than we had." Iruka tore his eyes away from Kakashi's teary gaze to look at Saki. For some reason, the little monster was behaving himself, as though he knew how important today was. Saki, seeing the tears in his father's eyes, began to squirm in his uncle's arms. Naruto did not have the chance to restrain the pint-sized genius before Saki transported himself. Iruka barely had the chance to prepare himself before a new weight settled around his neck, clinging to him with strength no one year old should possess.

With his free hand, Iruka cradled Saki against his chest. He had never believed in miracles until he first heard his son's fetal heartbeat. He had never truly thought of children of his own until he felt those fluttering movements in his belly. He had never imagined he would have a family other than Naruto and Sasuke until the first time he had eavesdropped on Saki and Kakashi, hearing the love and pride of a father coming from a man he had never imagined could feel any kinder emotion.

Sniffling softly, Iruka glanced down at Kakashi's belly. From the moment he had felt their chakra, he had loved the twins as much as Saki. He had learned that there was no limit to his love. He would do anything for their children – just like Kakashi. He may not be as strong or as fast as Kakashi, but Iruka could still protect their children and, if it came to it, give his life without hesitation for them.

"A-As long as my heart beats, they will not know a…a moment of fear or pain. I will…I will fight for _our _family with every b-breath in my body, with every ounce of my strength, and with every bit of cunning I possess."

Feeling his son's small hand on his cheek, Iruka looked down and smiled at the boy who had dramatically changed his life. How could he have ever thought he would be happy with just Naruto and Sasuke in his life? How could he have continued teaching, never knowing what it was like to be one of those proud parents whose child was their entire world?

As he looked back up at Kakashi, Iruka knew that there were no words that he could ever say that would tell Kakashi just how much he meant to him. There was no phrase that could entirely encompass his emotions. There was no statement that could explain what Kakashi had done for him. All he could do was make a promise that they would always be together, in this life and the next.

"I swear to you that I _will_ return to you after every mission. When the day comes that…I cannot…return to you in body, _know_ that I come home to you in s-spirit. And if I fall…I ask you to live the life I fought to give you and to find someone to love and comfort you as I n-no longer can. _Know_ I will wa-watch over you for the rest of yours days…until we can meet again."

Before Iruka could let out the soft sob he had been holding back all throughout his vows, his lip were claimed in a bruising, uncontrolled kiss. He barely registered the soft _pop_ as Saki, in an act of self-preservation, transported out of his arms other than to realize there was nothing separating him from Kakashi other than a few layers of silk. And, from the passion in that kiss, Iruka had no doubt that it was going to be moments before even the material was gone.

"Oi! Oi! You're supposed to wait until I say you can kiss Iruka!"

Iruka ignored the Hokage's exclamation, all of his attention focused on the man wrapped in his arms. The brunet groaned as Kakashi's tongue invaded his mouth, making his head spin. What was it about this man that made Iruka forget even his own name with a single kiss? Feeling his Kakashi's fingers wrap into his hair to undo his ponytail so that Iruka's hair fell down to his shoulders, the brunet couldn't help but whimper. Those long, powerful digits only served to turn him on more, recalling just what those magnificent hands were capable of. Kakashi's fingers wove into his thick hair, forcing Iruka to tilt his head back as the jounin attacked his throat with enthusiasm. Iruka could care less that Kakashi was marking him. All that mattered was the feel of his lover against him, the warmth that radiated from his entire body, and the love that every gentle touch and bite revealed.

Iruka nearly screamed as Kakashi bit down on his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but most certainly hard enough to leave a noticeable mark. Instead of crying out, Iruka hissed even as his legs buckled from the sheer pleasure of his lover's ministrations. Before he had the chance to begin falling, Iruka found himself pressed up against something. Even though the wall behind him was rough, Iruka did not mind in the least. It saved him from the embarrassment of falling to the ground.

Firmly pressed up against the wall, Iruka could do little other than slide his hands down his lover's magnificent body, feeling the tense muscles of his warrior tremble from his touch. Before Iruka had the chance to slip his fingers underneath those silken robes, he found his hands pinned above his head by a powerful, unyielding grip. With anyone other than Kakashi, Iruka would have felt exposed and helpless in such a position. Instead, he felt empowered as he heard his lover growl, telling him just how undone the jounin was by his fleeting touches.

"Get a room!"

Iruka froze at the sound of his brother's voice. What was Naruto doing here? More to the point, why was his brother _watching_ them? It was then he recalled what exactly was going on right before Kakashi had kissed him. Squeaking, Iruka felt a fierce blush come to his cheeks as the rest of the world around them began filtering into his ears. The catcalls from their so-called friends, along with Naruto's gagging, were not exactly what Iruka had imagined for his wedding.

It was then Iruka noticed his and his Kakashi's positions. All it took was a glance behind him to realize that the rough 'wall' he was pressed against was a cherry tree. And at some point, Iruka had unconsciously hooked a leg around Kakashi's narrow hip. Even pregnant, Kakashi could support Iruka's weight with ease. Iruka turned an even more vibrant red when he realized something else. With every inch of their bodies pressed against one another, it was not hard to feel a very large bulge that had nothing to do with Kakashi being pregnant. Then again, hormones might have a role in stripping away Kakashi's very few inhibitions.

Hearing a cough emanating from next to him, Iruka glanced over and saw the Hokage giving him and Kakashi a look that instantly erased his desire to ignore everyone and go back to making his lover growl and pant. Slowly untangling his limbs from Kakashi's, Iruka bowed his head in embarrassment. He hadn't gotten that carried away with a single kiss since…well, he had never been that undone by a kiss. Then again, he had never been kissed like that before. Iruka's face began to resemble a tomato as he wondered if this was just a peek at what married life was going to be like.

He wasn't going to survive to see their first anniversary!

"Now that I have both of your attention again…" Iruka flinched at the Hokage's words. All it took was a quick glance to their small audience to realize why their leader was more than a little ticked off. Gai was already off ranting about youth and passion. Most of the other men were looking anywhere other than the married couple, fighting to keep stoic faces, but the bloodied tissues in their noses were a dead giveaway that they were not as unfazed as they were trying to appear. Kurenai was passed out on the ground with Anko fanning her. The only two who seemed relatively undisturbed by his and Kakashi's actions were Naruto and Sasuke. It was probably because the couple had caught them more than once in less-than-innocent positions. At least this time, Iruka and Kakashi were fully clothed. As a cool wind brushed against Iruka's torso, the brunet looked down and immediately corrected his thoughts. _Partially_ clothed.

An involuntary squeak erupted from his throat as Iruka raced to pull his robes back on, wondering how the hell Kakashi had begun stripping him without him noticing. Quickly covering up his bare torso, Iruka let up a prayer of thanks that his obi had kept his entire body from being exposed. And if Kakashi had a few more moments of molesting him, Iruka had no doubt that the belt would have ended up as a shredded bit of material. He would never have been able to live that one down.

"By the power of my office, I pronounce you husband and husband. I'd say you can kiss to show a sign of your union, but I think we all got enough of a show already…"

Iruka blushed at the woman's statement. Glancing to his lover – his _husband_ – a wave of emotion hit him. Most of all, disbelief raced through him as Iruka tried out that title in his head. _Husband_. _My husband…Hatake – no, _Umino_ Kakashi._ It was going to take some getting used to, but Iruka was more than willing to say it over and over again, for the rest of his life if he must.

"Abowt fime!"

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at his son's exclamation. About time was right! He had been waiting an entire lifetime for today – for this man – without ever realizing it.

XXX

"I'm telling you, Iruka…we have been taking care of our pups for generations of the Hatake clan." Iruka rolled his eyes at the pug's statement. No matter how much experience the ninken pack claimed having, he was not going to let them raise the twins like they were puppies. Kakashi was not having a _litter_ – and actually hated it every time his pack used that term, but he wouldn't say anything against his beloved ninken.

Iruka had learned to have an open mind where the pack was concerned, but he could only bend so far. He was surprised to learn that Pakkun and the other ninken were only a few members of their pack – they just happened to be the ones with the best chakra control so they could be easily summoned. He had been interested to learn that the entire ninken pack was tied to their master's emotions and state of being. When Kakashi was happy, they were happy. When he was stressed, so were they. And, apparently, when the Hatake clan was expecting a child, the pack also grew in number. If Kakashi had accepted his role in Saki's existence a little earlier, it was more than likely Saki would have had an entire litter of puppies to grow up with. The twins, on the other hand, would have their own little pack of ninken by the time they were born.

Pakkun admitted to being one of the ninken born around the time of Kakashi's father had entered the world. Bull and the other six ninken Iruka was most familiar with had been Kakashi's "litter mates," hence why they were so unquestioningly loyal to their master. Pakkun, on the other hand, raised the silver-haired jounin and only stuck around to help Kakashi out of an almost paternal love for the genius – not that the prickly pug would ever admit to loving the jounin like Kakashi was one of his own offspring.

Smiling down at the pug, Iruka knew exactly why Pakkun remained a part of Kakashi's pack while the rest of the ninken his age had retired a long time ago. His love for Kakashi might be deeply buried underneath his quickness to mock the jounin, but Iruka could see just how the pug watched his pregnant master with a little smile pulling at his jowls. Of course, no matter how much Pakkun cared for Kakashi and the rest of their family, Iruka was not going to agree to the pug's newest suggestion. He was _not_ going to put the twins in with a litter of puppies to nurse, sleep, and play. With Iruka's luck, the twins would learn to bark before they babbled.

Turning his attention back to his husband, Iruka felt his chest tighten as he watched the tall jounin walk with their slumbering son in his arms. _My husband._ Iruka still couldn't get over that thought. The world around them hadn't changed at all, but to Iruka, everything was different. It did not matter that, other than those who were at the ceremony, no one knew of their vows. It was only a matter of days before Anko or one of the others said something and their marriage became common knowledge.

For now, there were no crowds of people congratulating them, no one hounding them for information about their relationship, no one wondering how the hell Iruka had caught one of the most unattainable shinobi in the world – there were none of the things Iruka had dreaded happening their wedding day. Iruka quickened his step to catch up with his husband. Slipping his hand into Kakashi's, the brunet smiled.

To the rest of the world, they were just on a romantic date. And Iruka wouldn't have it any other way. Today was his and Kakashi's day, to celebrate however they wanted. What better way to spend it than to walk through the village hand-in-hand?

Glancing down at their intertwined fingers, Iruka smiled. In true shinobi fashion, they had not exchanged rings. Rings were a way for their enemies to hurt them more. A single gold or silver band was like a beacon, just tempting an enemy to find his or her spouse and hit them where it would hurt most. Shinobi instead marked one another secretly so that only the married couple knew where each other's mark was. Some scarred their husband or wife with a knife or a brand, other received tattoos. It was a practice that had a dark history. In the wars, sometimes those secretive marks were the only way to identify the body of a loved one. Nowadays, it was more so a way to label one another as taken. The marks were always placed somewhere where no one would see it – at least, no one would see it unless the married shinobi was nude and, in that case, the person who caught a glimpse of that mark knew to keep their hands to themselves. A possessive spouse was one thing, a _shinobi_ spouse was someone no one wanted to cross by sleeping with their husband or wife.

Iruka had never really thought about the practice of marking one's spouse, but as he watched his husband, he could not help but find it to be a romantic idea. Unlike a wedding ring, a tattoo or scar was permanent, a constant reminder of the vows they had taken. Iruka knew exactly what he would do to his husband, but he had to wait until after the twins were born before giving Kakashi a second tattoo that would forever mark him as Iruka's.

Kakashi glanced over to Iruka, a nervous smile hiding underneath his mask. He still could not get over the fact he was married. Who would have thought the notorious Hatake Kakashi would one day marry and settle down? Certainly not him. Gently squeezing his husband's hand, the jounin looked down at their slumbering child. Saki was happily drooling over a kimono that cost Kakashi a few paychecks, but the only thing the jounin noticed was the adorable snuffling sound his son made as he wrinkled his nose.

"Thank you," Iruka whispered softly as he leaned his head against his husband's shoulder. Kakashi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what he had done to deserve Iruka's gratitude. The brunet let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "For all of this…" With his free hand, Iruka gestured to the crowds of people passing them by as though nothing had changed since yesterday.

"Maa…I wanted you to be happy," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. He did not have to say that he was more than a little glad that they didn't have a big, traditional wedding. Everyone knew just how much he enjoyed his privacy. Even when the village found out about their marriage, Kakashi would get endless enjoyment out of telling people all kinds of tall tales about how he had saved Iruka from a dragon or some other such nonsense. He had already started a list of stories he would tell people who were nosy enough to ask about his love life.

Only the few people they counted among their family would ever know that Kakashi and Iruka had a tiny ceremony underneath a flowering cherry tree, repeating the vows their own parents had once said. Everyone else would have to keep wondering what a wedding between one of the village's most notorious perverts and their beloved, sweet Iruka-sensei would have been like.

Nuzzling his husband's shoulder, Iruka smiled. Happy was such a mild term compared to the boundless joy he felt every time he looked into Kakashi's natural eye. A part of him could only wonder if Kakashi's eye had always been so expressive or if it was something that the jounin had developed since they began their unique relationship. "So, how about we go home and start our honeymo-?"

Iruka didn't even have the chance to finish his question as he was pulled into his husband's arms. Careful not to wake up Saki, Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pressed his lips against his husband's…mask. Iruka nearly cursed at the rough material that kept him from tasting his husband's lips.

"I'm burning all of your masks when we get home," Iruka growled, receiving a chuckle from Kakashi. The brunet did not have the chance to speak again before he had a pair of soft lips against his own. Groaning, Iruka could taste something sweet on his husband's tongue and lips. It did not take him more than a moment to recall all the candy Saki had demanded, only to forget about when he saw something at the next stall he wanted. Iruka had wondered where all the chocolate and spun sugar had gone.

"I can think of a better use of your time than burning my masks," Kakashi whispered around their kiss. Iruka's knees felt like Jell-O as soon as his husband's tone hit his ears. The promise in his voice was downright sinful. If not for the fact they were in public – and Iruka had already had a brush with exhibitionism once today – he would have ripped the kimono off of his husband that instant.

"Oi, I can still hear you two…and after your little display this morning, I'd rather if you gave me a little warning before you start groping each other again," Pakkun grumbled as he trotted off in search of Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka blushed at the pug's words. Any thought of stripping his husband in the middle of a crowded street was erased from his mind as he stood back on his heels, slowly breaking their kiss. Even before Iruka had the chance to focus his gaze, Kakashi's mask was back up. Kakashi might think he was joking, but Iruka was going to find all those damnable masks one of these days and destroy them. He hated when Kakashi covered his face, as though he had something to hide. Then again, with his face covered when they were in public, few people would ever discover how damn gorgeous Kakashi was, especially when he smiled. Perhaps the masks were a good idea, or else Iruka would have to harm anyone who looked at his husband with lust in their eyes.

"Home?" Kakshi whispered, his tone telling Iruka exactly what his husband was planning once they put Saki in his crib for the night. Unable to help himself, Iruka felt his cock stiffen just from the sound of his husband's voice. Iruka could not speak, afraid his words would come out as little more than a groan. Instead he nodded his head furiously.

Before Kakashi had the chance to do the fastest transportation jutsu to ever be performed, a shriek echoed throughout the village.

With reflexes they had trained since childhood, they raced towards the pained sound. They both recognized the sound for what it was, which made them pick up their speed until they were little more than blurs to the naked eye. Iruka quickly outdistance his pregnant partner, but did not slow down until he found the source of the cry. Skidding to a stop, sending up a cloud of dirt and gravel, Iruka figured out what had happened with a single glance to his brother's terror-filled face.

"Son of a bitch!"

Having rarely heard Sasuke curse so loudly, Iruka could only raise an eyebrow at the jounin who was doubled over in pain, his arms wrapped tightly around his rounded midsection. Iruka couldn't help but be amused as he watched Sasuke valiantly fight off Naruto's attempts to help him. Hearing Kakashi finally race up next to him, Iruka glanced to his husband. Instantly, Iruka saw the paleness of Kakashi's visible features. The brunet gently patted his husband's arm, reassuring the over-protective jounin that Sasuke was fine.

His touch did nothing to relieve Kakashi.

Kakashi winced as Sasuke cursed again, knowing just how high of a pain tolerance Sasuke had. It took a frightening amount of torture to get Sasuke to say anything other than a smart-ass comment. As part of his ANBU training, the young jounin had learned how to ignore the pain. Apparently there were some levels of pain that not even meditation and sheer stubbornness could defend against.

"Sasuke…you okay?" Iruka was the first to muster the courage to approach the growling jounin. Keeping his hands up, as though approaching a feral animal, the brunet kept his tone soft and quiet. "I think it's time we go to the hospital…"

"No shit," the Uchiha snarled as his eyes snapped up to glare at Iruka. The brunet was momentarily surprised by Sasuke's red gaze, but he had seen enough of Kakashi's Sharingan to be immune to the eerie sight of those swirling eyes. He knew Sasuke well enough to know the young man wouldn't use a jutsu on him, even in a situation like this. Revealing his Sharingan was a completely involuntary action – a defense mechanism that kicked in the moment the first contraction hit.

"Oooh, looks like the brat finally grew a pair," Pakkun commented as he sat down on his haunches next to Iruka, supremely amused by the turn of the tables. For all the times Sasuke had punted him when he was a teenager…oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Shut it, dog!"

"Oi, I'm not the one who's going to have kittens!"

"It's _kits_, Pakkun," Kakashi corrected his ninken on the proper term for fox babies, feeling an all too familiar ache begin in his temple. Oh, yes, he knew this pain all too well. It was the headache he got every time he had to pull Naruto and Sasuke apart as teens so they didn't kill each other or demolish a village. He had been so hoping he would never have to deal with it again.

And here he was, thinking his wedding day would have ended in some fantastic, life-altering sex.

"Naruto, why don't you take Sasuke to the hospital? Kakashi and I will be there once Saki's put to bed," Iruka asked sweetly, but under the sugar-coated words was a tone that told everyone that it wasn't a request. The few people who were in the streets, warily watching the Uchiha have a meltdown, quickly vanished at the sound of Iruka's voice. They were smart enough to escape before Iruka had one of his famous angry fits.

"B-But...I…th…the bags…" The blonde's words were accompanied by halting gestures that only made his lover snarl all the louder. Apparently Naruto didn't do well under stress. Now was not the time to find out their future Hokage turned stupid when he was nervous. Iruka glared at his brother, as though daring him to say something idiotic again.

"Fuck…the bags…" From the tone of Sasuke's voice, Naruto was dancing with death. Iruka could only sigh at the two jounin. What a pair. Would Kakashi have been as useless if he had been around for Saki's birth? A glance to his pale husband told Iruka that the answer was most definitely a resounding yes.

In Kakashi's case, he probably would have called on Gai for help, which would have only made things worse for Iruka. For the first time in two years, Iruka was a little thankful his relationship with Kakashi didn't start until after Saki was born. Iruka was pulled from the terrifying image of Gai dancing around him as he delivered his son, spouting speeches on youth and the wonders of life, when he heard a change in Sasuke's voice.

"P-Please, Naruto…" Gone was the sharp, deadly tone, replaced by a soft cry that tugged at everyone's heart, especially the young jounin it was directed at. Before the first tear had a chance to slip from Sasuke's tightly shut eyes, he found himself lifted into the air. The jounin did not have the strength to even raise his arms to wrap them around his lover's neck. All he could do was lean his head against Naruto's firm chest as he choked back a sob. Listening to the strong, familiar beat of his lover's heart, Sasuke was instantly soothed.

"I've got you, baby," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair. His fears were shattered the instant he heard the terror and helplessness in Sasuke's voice. Pressing a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's forehead, reassuring the Uchiha that he wasn't alone, Naruto transported them to the hospital.

Fighting the urge to coo at the cute picture his brother and Sasuke painted, Iruka settled for a smile. The brunet turned to look at his husband, wishing there was something he could do to get rid of that pale, pained look in Kakashi's face.

"He'll be fine," Iruka said softly as he walked over to the jounin, gently cupping his husband's cheek and forcing him to look him in the eye. The haunted look in Kakashi's visible eye told Iruka that he was reliving that horrible, failed mission – the one time in his life where he was victim to a pain that he could not escape.

"You're knocking me out…Tsunade can use whatever the hell experimental drugs she has…I don't want to feel a thing…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath as he shook his head, ridding himself of the images of a past he would be all too happy to forget. Gently pressing a hand to his swelling abdomen, he could feel the twins kicking around, as though they could feel his unease and were distressed by it.

"I know," Iruka said as he smiled up at his husband. "Why don't you and Pakkun take Saki home? I'll go to the hospital to stay with Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi instantly opened his mouth to refuse, but Iruka moved quickly, covering his masked lips before he could speak. "I will call when the baby comes…but it'll probably be hours…"

"But…"

"No buts. Sasuke wouldn't want to upset you…" Iruka pointed out, knowing the young jounin would never want to put his ex-sensei – and, though Sasuke never admitted to it, a man he loved like a brother – through any pain. It was going to be hard enough on the Uchiha to have his lover there with him, apologizing every moment for putting Sasuke through such agony.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi apologized quietly as he bowed his head, pressing his forehead against Iruka's. The brunet did not have the chance to ask why his husband was apologizing before Kakashi continued, "I didn't expect our wedding night to end like this…"

Unable to help himself, Iruka snorted at those words. "Baka…today was perfect – more than I could have asked for. And we all knew Sasuke was a ticking time bomb…I'm just glad we weren't away on our honeymoon when he went into labor. He probably would have killed Naruto if it was just the two of them…"

"True…but I wanted to give you something…" If it was possible, Kakashi was sexy even when he was pouting. Tilting his head up, Iruka brushed his lips against his husband's mask. He really did hate that material.

"But think…tomorrow we will have the mansion to ourselves. Naruto and Sasuke will still be at the hospital. We can send Saki over to Kurenai's for the day…" The way Iruka spoke, Kakashi could not help but whimper in frustration. Tomorrow wouldn't come soon enough.

XXX

"I hate you! You sick bastard!" Iruka winced, his ears ringing from the shrieks that filled his ears the instant he popped into the hospital. No need to ask for directions, the brunet just followed the sound of Sasuke's screams to find the Uchiha's room. As Iruka entered the small room, he leaned against the doorway, taking in the image of Naruto dodging every blade imaginable. Where Sasuke had hidden an entire armory in his kimono, Iruka could only begin to guess.

"Should I help you or protect Naruto?" Iruka asked in amusement, momentarily snapping Sasuke out of his angry rant and attempts to kill his boyfriend. Surprised to see Iruka there, Sasuke actually dropped the shuriken in his hand, giving Naruto the opportunity to dive behind his brother, using Iruka as a human shield.

"He's crazy!" Naruto cried as he pointed at his lover. "All I did was bring him here, and now he's trying to kill me!"

"_Try_? I will kill you!" Sasuke snarled as he glared at the blonde. "I told you to get Tsunade!"

"B-But…she's…erm…she can't come…" Naruto spoke haltingly, as though terrified what his words would do to his lover's already bad mood. Ducking behind Iruka, the blonde moved just fast enough to dodge the shuriken that was now embedded in the door. Iruka, on the other hand, took everything in stride as he brushed his newly shortened hair back behind an ear. He was starting to understand why, as a rule, shinobi were shot with a tranquilizer the instant they were admitted into the hospital.

"Naruto? Why can't Tsunade-sama be here?" Iruka asked calmly as he glanced over his shoulder to the huddled jounin. Naruto mouthed something that made the brunet's blood run cold. Ahh…that's why he was terrified of telling Sasuke exactly why his doctor was missing.

_Shit faced. _Iruka was beginning to have flashbacks of Christmas Day a year and a half ago, when he had a far-from-sober doctor delivering his son. He could only imagine how much celebrating Tsunade had done today. A festival as well as a wedding – Tsunade would have had quite a bit to drink to, not to mention she must have felt the urge to catch up on drinking, since she had actually spent an entire morning sober. She had to be beyond drunk for Naruto to refuse to bring her here. She was probably in an alcohol-induced coma, which meant that she wasn't going to be any help for at least a day.

"Naruto…go get Sakura for me…" Iruka said softly so that Sasuke wouldn't hear their conversation. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the mention of his ex-teammate. Sighing, Iruka explained himself. "She is the best medic, second only to Tsunade-sama. She was your teammate, so I'm sure Sasuke would be more comfortable around her than a stranger."

"I…I'll get her…but…could you…?" Naruto peeked around his brother's leg to look at his lover, who was still glaring at him with the promise of death. There was no way he would get anywhere near Sasuke until he got back into his lover's good graces by bringing him a doctor. After Sasuke scared away the nurses with his inhuman snarling, it was probably going to be a while before any other medic came near him.

"I'll stay here with Sasuke…but you better hurry," Iruka replied as he helped his brother to his feet. The instant Naruto was standing, he raced off in search of his old teammate. Once Naruto was out of earshot, Iruka spun around to give Sasuke a hard look. "Now why are you giving Naruto such a hard time? He's doing his best, but you've been acting like something that needs an exorcist for the past week."

Sasuke tried to glare at Iruka, but the chilling look was completely ruined by the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Iruka moved without thought, gliding across the room to sit on the bed and pull Sasuke into his arms before the young jounin began to sniffle.

"He…he doesn't…love me…" Iruka fought the urge to clean his ears out, unsure he had heard the Uchiha right. But from the distraught look on Sasuke's face, the young man somehow thought his boyfriend didn't love him. Feeling the vein in his temple begin to throb, Iruka closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't teens anymore…so why the hell did they still act like they were crazy, hormonal adolescents? Okay, Sasuke had a little bit of a reason because of his pregnancy, but to think Naruto didn't _love_ him? Naruto lived and breathed for Sasuke – the Uchiha meant everything to him! Everyone knew that Naruto's heart had been Sasuke's since they were children. Even through their fights and Sasuke's betrayal of the village, Naruto had been the only one to see the good in Sasuke, to believe in a boy who didn't even think there was any good left in himself.

"Do you really believe that?" Iruka had to ask. Naruto would give up his dreams of becoming Hokage, of being a great shinobi – of everything he held dear, if Sasuke asked if of him. He would do anything without a second thought if it was for his lover. His love for Sasuke was something that was known throughout the shinobi world – they were the most famous couple, known for their hardships, but also their unquestioning affections for one another. How could Sasuke doubt his love and devotion?

"He…I…" Sasuke hiccupped as he buried his head against Iruka's chest. "He doesn't want to marry me…i-if he loved me…wouldn't he have proposed by now? I'm having his kid…but…" Iruka winced at the jounin's words. He hadn't said anything to Naruto, suggesting he marry Sasuke. He hadn't wanted to force his brother into something he wasn't ready for, but had he known how deeply Sasuke had felt about it, he would have smacked sense into his brother months ago.

Sensing a change in the room's atmosphere, Iruka looked to the door and saw two shinobi frozen there. And from the pained look on his brother's face, they had been there long enough to catch some of Sasuke's words. "Iruka…Sakura…could you give us a minute?" Iruka winced at the tone of Naruto voice. He hadn't heard that lost, confused, and hurt sound since Naruto had come back to the village as a teen, nearly killed by Sasuke's hand.

Naruto waited until his brother and old friend slipped out of the room before he took a step towards Sasuke. "You never said you wanted to get married," he said softly as he looked down at his sandals, unsure if he could keep a steady voice if he looked up at his lover. "You always said you didn't want to be tied down in Konoha…that you sometimes hated it here because of everyone was afraid of you…not trusting you…"

"I was wrong," Sasuke admitted from between gritted teeth as another wave of pain hit him. Fisting his hands into the sheets, he gasped for air. The jounin clenched his eyes shut, refusing to let a tear fall. Suddenly, he found himself enveloped in warmth that somehow eased the pain. Opening his eyes, Sasuke was surprised to find Naruto's arms wrapped around him.

"Don't _ever_ question how much I love you," Naruto whispered, his tone harsh. Sasuke knew he wasn't angry, but hurt. Naruto had every reason to be stung by Sasuke's words. After all of their fights – after everything they had been through – the one thing that kept them both alive was their love for one another. He should have known better than to distrust Naruto's feelings for him. But once the first seed of doubt was planted, it grew like a weed until Sasuke questioned the one thing that should have been an absolute truth.

Sasuke felt his eyes begin to water at his lover's words. All he could do was nuzzle Naruto's neck, taking in the warm, woodsy sent he always associated with the man he loved. Sensing his lover shifting slightly, Sasuke pulled away to see what he was doing.

"I…um…I got this a while ago…I was just waiting…for the right time…" Naruto pulled something small out of his robes as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what his lover had gotten him. When Naruto finally uncurled his fingers, revealing a golden band in the palm of his hand, Sasuke did a double-take.

"A couple months ago…when Kakashi and I were in Suna…I…I mean…he's the closest thing you had to a family…so I asked him…he made me think for a little while he was going to say no, the bastard! And then he helped me pick it out. When we got back…between the ambush and Kakashi's injuries…then finding out about the baby…I lost track of time. Then…I didn't want you to think…that I was asking…just because of the baby or anything…and there was never a good time-"

"Yes," Sasuke somehow choked out, his word somewhere between a sob and a laugh. Anything to stop Naruto's nervous ramblings! Suddenly, he found himself nearly lifted off the bed in a crushing hug that somehow was still gentle enough not to hurt him. Sniffling pitifully, the jounin could only weakly return the embrace.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, unable to believe Sasuke would say yes so easily. He had been expecting some kind of fight – of Sasuke telling him no at least ten times before he wore the stubborn Uchiha down. That was how their entire relationship had gone up until this point, so Naruto had expected his proposal to be no different.

"Did you want me to say no or something?" Sasuke had to ask, hearing the awe in his lover's voice. Naruto's only response to that was a kiss that curled his toes and made the ANBU captain wonder if sex and labor were such a bad combination. He got an almost instantaneous answer to that question as another contraction hit, forcing him to cry out as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Shh, I'm here baby." Naruto's gentle tones did as much to soothe him as his touch. Those fingers pressed against Sasuke's aching lower back, somehow easing the tight, sharp pains. Sasuke could only whimper as those magical fingers did something that, if this was any other time, he would have been Naruto's willing sex slave for weeks. A little angry Naruto had never shown him his mastery of massage before, Sasuke could only groan as those hands continued up his back, relaxing his body until the contraction was over.

"The hell was that?" Sasuke questioned groggily as he leaned against his lover's – his fiancé's – chest and let out a blissful sigh. It was as though all of his muscles had melted, leaving him unable to do anything other than tilt his head to brush his lips against Naruto's neck.

"I…erm…Hinata owed me a favor, so she taught me…how to release chakra points…I thought it would help…" Naruto admitted reluctantly as he shrugged his shoulders. He could feel Sasuke's lips against his neck turn upwards into a rare smile.

"Some favor…" Sasuke commented quietly. Naruto blushed faintly, recalling just what he had done for Hinata to be gifted with a Hyuuga clan secret. Then again, now that he thought about it, Gaara still owed him some favors for acting as a go-between for the two lovers all these years. "Love you…" Naruto almost cooed at the adorable sleepiness in his fiancé's voice. It wasn't often Sasuke let down his guard completely, even around him.

"I love you too."

XXX

"I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Iruka winced as he lost hearing in the ear that had the misfortune to be closer to Sasuke and the jounin's shrieks. Over the past fifteen hours, he had heard every kind of curse imaginable, even some creative ones that Sasuke must have made up just for the occasion. Some of those curses had been directed at him for being cruel enough to teach Sasuke such a jutsu in the first place. A few were to Sakura for no other reason than she was there. The large majority of Sasuke's cries, however, were reserved for his new fiancé, who had already received a broken hand, a displaced shoulder, and countless bruises in the shape of Sasuke's fingers. Thankfully, Naruto healed easily and he took none of his fiancé's snarls to heart.

"Push, Sasuke."

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Iruka glanced over Sasuke to share a look of amusement with Naruto. Oh, Sasuke was going to be mocked for quite a while after this. He had never heard the jounin speak so much, much less loud enough to wake up half the village. Iruka was more than a little impressed that Sasuke still had a voice to scream at all of them with.

Sasuke fell back against the bed, gasping for air as though he had just run a marathon. Iruka watched as Naruto gently wiped at his fiancé's sweat-coated forehead with a cool cloth. The concern and compassion his brother was showing was enough to make Iruka's chest tighten. Even though his hand and shoulder must be killing him, Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's side.

Iruka felt Sasuke's grip around his hand tighten, something he had quickly come to recognize as a warning of the next contraction. Before Sasuke began letting out another string of curses, the exhausted jounin actually let out a small gasp. Seeing Sasuke's eyes widen, Iruka could not help but follow his gaze and have the exact same reaction.

Kakashi only met Iruka's gaze for a brief instant before he stepped fully into the room. He knew he probably looked like hell, especially when he saw the concern in his husband's features, but he couldn't sit out in the hallway anymore. He had been there for at least an hour, unbeknownst to any of them. Kakashi refused to be known as a coward. It had just taken him a little while to work up the nerve to enter the loud room. More than anything, it was his young friend's cries that gave him the strength to be there for Sasuke when all he wanted to do was escape.

Stepping towards the bed, Kakashi knelt down so that he was at eye-level with Sasuke. Closing his natural eye, he caught the Uchiha's gaze with his Sharingan. He hadn't done this in many years, but he quickly remembered how he had made his one-on-one training sessions with Sasuke bearable. To combat the angst whore's nasty temper, he had sneakily hypnotized Sasuke before every lesson. It was the only way to save his ears and sanity from Sasuke's snarls and overall acerbic personality, so he had redirected the teen's thoughts, for a little while easing the pain of his childhood so that they could train. Kakashi theorized that the jutsu should work in much the same way when Sasuke was in physical pain.

Naruto, Iruka and Sakura watched in amazement as Sasuke calmed down before their very eyes. He still grimaced as the next several contractions hit in rapid succession, but he did not curse them. He did not scream or cry out. "What did you do to him?" Naruto had to ask as his fiancé's death-grip on his bruised arm lessened, as though Sasuke finally realized just how tightly he had been grabbing him.

Whatever it was Kakashi did for his lover, Naruto was infinitely grateful. No matter how many times he pleaded for Sasuke to take something to help with the pain, his fiancé refused. Naruto knew not to push him. He was probably one in a very small handful of people who understood why the Uchiha refused to get a shot of something to numb him. Sasuke hated needles with a passion, his feelings on the sharp objects bordering on paranoia. After his years as a pincushion and science project for Orochimaru, it was no wonder Sasuke never wanted to be pricked by a needle again, even if it was to save him from unbearable pain.

That understanding had not stopped each of Sasuke's pained cries stabbing him in the chest like a knife.

Thanks to Kakashi's intervention, the next half hour passed without any more broken bones or promises of murdering Naruto. But by the end of that hour, it was obvious that even the most powerful of shinobi eventually reached their limits. After almost sixteen hours of labor, even the notorious Uchiha Sasuke was on his last legs.

Shaking his head, the young jounin fell back against the pillows with a whimper. How the hell did women do this every day! If men had been the ones to give birth, the human race would have died out within a few generations! Gasping for air, he cracked open an eye and caught a glimpse of the emotion in Naruto's eyes. Somehow, that warm, awed expression gave him the energy to try one more time.

"Okay…one more good push, Sasuke!" The jounin barely registered Sakura's words. All he could feel was a pressure in his abdomen that caused him to instinctively push. Every muscle in his body cried out in exhaustion, trembling uncontrollably, as he gritted his teeth and put all of his remaining energy into that single movement. Crying out, not from pain, but frustration, the jounin poured everything he had left into that push.

Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone.

It was only a mere moment later that a sound hit Sasuke's ears – one he would never forget as long as he lived. Even before the sound completely registered in his ears, his eyes were filled with tears and the exhausted jounin choked on a sob. That soft little gasp for air, followed by a wail that made his chest tighten until it ached.

"A girl," Sakura announced with a soft laugh. Ten fingers, ten toes – the newborn was perfect and, from her loud cries, had a strong set of lungs that would now be the bane of her parents' existence. Slowly standing up, she gently rested the tiny baby in the crook of Naruto's uninjured arm. "Congratulations, Daddy."

_Daddy. _Naruto kind of liked the sound of that.

Even the toughest of shinobi cried the first time they held their child. Not even a future Hokage was immune to the wave of emotion that hit as he looked down into his daughter's face. As though she knew who he was, her cries quieted and she opened her eyes to look up at him. His gaze grew fuzzy with tears as he looked into a pair of huge blue eyes that were a perfect copy of his own. Her skin was a shade lighter than his. But her hair…that was all Sasuke. The black, thick curls clinging to her head were just like Sasuke's hair when he woke up in the morning. Unable to stop himself, Naruto let out a watery laugh as his shoulders shook with emotion.

"Hi…" Naruto whispered, his voice wavering, as he brought a single finger up to brush his daughter's cheek. Her little fingers wrapped around his index finger and held on with a surprising amount of strength. Feeling like a giant next to the tiny baby in his arms, Naruto couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "You're the one who's been kicking me in my sleep, huh?" And he had the bruises to prove it, while Sasuke somehow slept through the battles their daughter had had with Naruto on a nightly basis.

With a care he never knew himself capable of, Naruto settled down on the bed next to Sasuke so his exhausted fiancé could see their beautiful daughter. Sasuke was barely able to lift a finger to touch his daughter's miniature hand in awe. Somehow, he found the strength to brush a thumb against her round cheek. The soft snuffle she let out undid him. He made no attempts to hide his tears or the broad smile across his face.

Her tiny nose wrinkled as she pouted. It was such a perfect imitation of Naruto that Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Not trusting his weak arms to hold his fragile daughter, the jounin was content with watching her as she studied him, her big blue eyes making his chest tighten. Who would have thought that he could lose his heart so quickly? It had taken Naruto years of stubbornness for Sasuke to recognize his feelings for the blonde. In just one single look, his daughter had wormed her way past Sasuke's defenses and took up a permanent residence in his guarded heart.

"What's her name?" Iruka asked softly as he studied the baby, blinking back his own tears of joy for Naruto and Sasuke. She was beautiful, just like her fathers, and Iruka could just tell she was going to be a heartbreaker one day. With those big blue eyes of hers, she was going to be a constant source of anxiety for her poor parents. With just a single cry, she already had two of the village's most powerful shinobi wrapped around her tiny finger. A quick glance to his husband told Iruka that not even Kakashi was immune to the baby's cries. The tall jounin made no move to wipe the tears from his eyes as he watched the newest addition to their unconventional family.

"Um…" Iruka looked up from his niece when he heard the embarrassment in Naruto's voice. "You see…we had two names picked out…one if it was a boy…one if it was a girl…"

"Okaaaay…" Iruka raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had the feeling Naruto thought he would have a problem in their choice of names for their child. A glance to Kakashi revealed his husband had a good idea what was putting Naruto on edge, judging from the smirk on his face.

"We didn't want you to try changing our minds," Sasuke said softly as he glanced up from his daughter's tiny, perfect features to look at the chuunin who had given him the greatest gift in the world. Naruto and he argued on everything – from the color of the nursery to their style of parenting – but there was one thing they agreed on wholeheartedly: their child's name. "If a boy, we would have named him Iruka…a girl, Keiko."

Floored by Sasuke's words, all Iruka could do was stare as his eyes filled with unshed tears. All he could do was keep himself from blubbering at the honor of having their firstborn named after him. They were right, he would have argued with them if they had told him before Keiko was born. But…the name Keiko was one he would happily share with the baby girl who had already captured everyone's heart.

"T-Thank you…" Iruka did not know what else to say. Looking over to his husband and seeing the knowing smirk on his face, Iruka couldn't help but glare at him for a moment. Kakashi had known about the names Naruto and Sasuke had decided on, but he could forgive him for that. Then again, he still had a bone to pick with the jounin. Kakashi knew Naruto had bought an engagement ring for Sasuke and he hadn't said anything to him!

As though he could read Iruka's mind, his husband shook his head. "You can't keep a secret and you _know_ it," he stated with a chuckle. Iruka blushed faintly at that comment, wanting to argue it, but he knew better. If he had known Naruto's intentions, he would have accidentally let it slip to Sasuke at some point in the past several months. The truth would have eaten at him until he told the Uchiha.

Slowly, Kakashi moved to stand from his kneeling position. Silently damning the shift in his center of gravity, it took him a moment to get up and balance himself. Taking a step towards his husband, he wrapped his hand in Iruka's and gently squeezed. "Let's go home…give those two a chance to rest," he said softly. Hell, he and Iruka were probably going to sleep like the dead for a day as well, but it was worth it. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at the two young fathers and their daughter. Who would have thought that the constantly fighting teens he had once taught would one day turn into the perfect picture of parenthood?

Turning to leave the room, the couple froze at the odd sound in Sasuke's voice as the jounin spoke. "Naruto? You said the Kyuubi didn't transfer any of her chakra to the baby, right?" Iruka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Sasuke's odd question. Of all the things to ask, why would he wonder about the demon his fiancé contained?

"Yea…" The future Hokage drew out that word as he recalled his conversations with the fox. She had said that she hadn't done anything to his unborn offspring. Naruto studied his lover's face, wondering why Sasuke had that line between his eyebrows that told the blonde that the genius was contemplating something. And, from that indent, Naruto knew it was something he wasn't going to like. A wave of dread hit him when he heard the evil cackle of his demon in the back of his mind. It was never a good sign when the demon fox was in such a bubbly mood. His fiancé's next comment made the blonde recall that he couldn't trust anything the Kyuubi said.

"Then explain why your daughter has fangs."

XXX

Authoress: Yooosh! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…and I apologize, this one was not in-time. I wanted this to go up June 5th…it took me longer to write this chapter than I had expected…probably because of all the times I started sniffling…anyways, please review! Until next time, ja ne!


	43. Chapter 40

**A/N: This chapter has been heavily edited for sexual content. For the full chapter, please visit Adult FFN!**

**Chapter Forty**

Iruka looked up from the dish he was drying to see perhaps the cutest sight imaginable. Saki giggled again as he showed his favorite teddy bear to the little baby in Kakashi's arms. Keiko cooed happily, her tiny arms reaching up for the fuzzy animal as her chubby legs kicked energetically. If he had a camera, he would have snapped a picture of the image of his husband, caught in a moment of complete domesticity, as he grinned like a fool.

Saki continued to sit in his father's lap, playing his little game with his cousin just to get another happy gurgling sound out of her. Shaking his head, Iruka went back to the dishes. Ever since Keiko had been added to their family, chores had seemed to double if not triple. Somehow, Iruka had forgotten how messy a newborn was.

A cold shiver ran through him as he realized he and Kakashi were going to be facing this again in a few months, but double the messes, the feedings…thankfully he was pulled from the horrifying thought when he heard a deep chuckle come from his husband.

"Saki couldn't have been this small…" Kakashi stated as his niece nibbled on his finger, her bites not yet strong enough to break the skin despite her sharp little teeth. The baby continued gnashing on him, not caring that she was biting one of the most dangerous shinobi to exist. Then again, her fathers were two of the other shinobi tied with him for that position. Kakashi almost pitied the teenage boys who would one day ask her out on a date – _almost_. He knew he would be just as bad with his own daughter. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, however, he had the calming, logical – and sane – voice of Iruka to keep him from doing anything _too_ ridiculous to protect his baby girl.

On the other hand, being the firstborn child of an ANBU captain and the future Hokage, Keiko never had a chance of having a normal life. The fact she was the single heir to the Uchiha clan only made her all the more precious to the village. No one in the village even seemed to care that she had demonic features. All they saw was a little baby girl with a toothy smile that could melt even the most hardened of hearts.

Only those who were close to Naruto and Sasuke knew the truth. It was determined, after Naruto had an internal screeching fit at the most powerful demon to have ever lived, that he was so intertwined with the fox that even his genetic makeup had been altered. As the Kyuubi put it,_ she _hadn't done anything – Naruto was the one who passed on his demonic characteristics to his daughter.

The Kyuubi apparently loved those little loopholes.

Kakashi chuckled at the devious mind of the Kyuubi. He had the feeling that, had she not been an evil, bloodthirsty monster, he might actually like the fox. The jounin had to correct his thoughts as he brushed a finger against Keiko's round cheek. He, begrudgingly, appreciated what the demon sneakily did for the baby. Whether or not Naruto and Sasuke realized it yet, their daughter was the most indestructible child to exist. She would have the same heightened senses and instincts as Naruto, she would have his inhuman strength, his rapid healing and his animal-like reflexes. She would one day be a renowned shinobi like her fathers. But she would never have to hear the dark, violent thoughts of a demon. She would never have to feel the same kind of internal conflict Naruto did every time he used the Kyuubi's chakra. Keiko would never have to face the risk of losing her humanity like her father did every time he called upon his demon for aid. She would never be feared by the very people she swore to protect.

Keiko was most certainly a special child.

There was one other thing that marked his little niece as unique. It was the downright possessiveness Saki had revealed the moment he was introduced to his cousin. As far as any of them could figure, the little genius had already deemed himself her protector. Saki would transport himself into her crib if there was any hint she was about to cry. He was always there, watching over her, playing with her, and otherwise being the perfect companion to the baby. It was touching that Saki, even at one and a half, decided he would be her shadow.

"He was smaller," Iruka pointed out as he came over to kneel by his husband, looking at his son for a moment. It was hard to imagine Saki had once been so tiny, but Saki had been a mere six pounds when he was born. Keiko, by comparison, was an adorably chubby monster, born at a staggering eleven pounds. The first time Naruto realized his daughter was nearly twice the size Saki had been at birth, he had nicknamed his offspring _Sumo_. Sasuke had yet to forgive him for that one.

"Mornin'." Iruka looked up from his niece when he heard the grogginess in her father's voice. Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, mumbling something about coffee. Watching as the twenty-one year old jounin kick back a steaming cup of black coffee, Iruka winced. Naruto didn't even _like _coffee, but Iruka all too well remembered those sleepless nights when he thought he was going to lose his mind or die.

Iruka and Kakashi had made a promise to let Naruto and Sasuke figure out parenthood for themselves, but this morning, neither jounin could be roused when Keiko first let out a pitiful wail. Kakashi all too happily came to the rescue, giving his ex-students a momentary reprieve. Apparently Sasuke was still enjoying the rare treat of uninterrupted sleep for the first time in the six weeks since his daughter's birth.

Naruto's grumpiness vanished the instant he caught a glimpse of his daughter. Even exhausted, he couldn't help but smile as he lifted her out of Kakashi's arms. Keiko cooed, her chubby arms already stretching out to grab for his nose. The powerful jounin – a man feared by missing nin and demons alike – could only laugh at her determination before nuzzling her round belly, eliciting a squeal from the little girl.

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's antics. Then again, he couldn't say much against the now babbling jounin. Though he had never had broken down to talk baby talk to Saki, he acted just like the young father – a complete idiot. As though the twins could sense his amusement, Kakashi felt a flutter of movement. After a particularly strong kick to his diaphragm, the jounin gasped for air, pressing a hand to his side in hopes of calming the little monsters down.

Instantly, Iruka was at his side, concern etched in his features. With a pregnant Sasuke no longer the main target of Iruka's mother hen complex, Kakashi had quickly become smothered with his husband's undivided attention. The first few days of being the center of Iruka's focus were sweet, but it was starting to grate on his nerves. Kakashi was so accustomed to being alone that it felt strange to have someone asking if he was okay every time he gasped or winced.

He loved his husband with every fiber of his being, but a part of him wanted to throttle the brunet every time Iruka popped up next to him, checking on him, making sure he was eating enough, resting enough, that he wasn't in pain…the list went on and on. Somehow, Iruka had forgotten who and what Kakashi was. He was the famed Copy Cat Ninja, the master of the Sharingan…he had learned how to throw a blade and kill before most children could walk. He had been taking care of himself even before his father committed suicide. He could most certainly take care of himself now. He didn't need anyone to check on him constantly. He didn't need anyone's help!

But he was no longer just the infamous Sharingan Kakashi. He was no longer simply the man who knew over a thousand jutsu. He was more than a prodigy the likes of which the shinobi world had rarely seen. He was a husband; he was a father. For the first time in his life, Kakashi was terrified of what he had to lose. For the first time in nearly thirty years, Kakashi had to admit to himself that he needed someone else.

He refused to show the fear that grew with every beat of his children's hearts, with every fluttering movement in his abdomen. Though no one knew it – because Kakashi hid the truth – he was growing slower, weaker. Every day was a battle to cover up the effects of his pregnancy. If he was in peak physical condition, he would not worry for an instant. He would not wonder if his countless enemies were plotting against him. He would not consider the chance of missing nin harming his family while he was there to protect them. But how could he defend Iruka and Saki when it was difficult for him to stand up, much less fight? How could he stave off an enemy attack when he was constantly exhausted?

Kakashi knew he was not being completely irrational. How many times had he been attacked when he was coming home from a mission, tired and already injured? How many scars did his body hold because of enemies that took the rare opportunity to kick the Copy Cat Ninja when he was already down? How many dances with death had he already endured because of his few moments of weakness?

How many enemies would come after him now, recognizing the truth that this time his problems were not easily ignored? He could not cure himself temporarily with a soldier pill. He could not perform a rapid healing jutsu so that he was capable of fighting. He could not hold them off until backup arrived. He could not strike fear into their hearts or taunt them until they made a fatal mistake. This time, he was truly at their mercy.

Iruka's concern only reminded him of his shortcomings. Though he knew Iruka's worry was borne out of love for him, Kakashi could not help but feel a burning rage in his chest. He was not supposed to feel this weak and helpless! He was the great Copy Cat Ninja, a man who feared nothing! Before he snapped at his husband, Kakashi stalked out of the kitchen. The fact it took him far more effort to get out of his seat than some of his past missions only soured the jounin's mood even more.

Iruka watched the jounin as Kakashi nearly ran over his ninken in his attempts to get out of the kitchen. Snarling at Pakkun, his husband continued out of the room. The pug gave a one fingered gesture to his master's back before trotting into the kitchen and hopping up onto the chair Kakashi had so abruptly vacated.

"Sheesh…what crawled up his ass? I thought you humans were supposed to be pleasant when you're pregnant," Pakkun stated as he glanced to Iruka, who looked just as confused as he felt. "Did something happen?" he asked as he looked up to Naruto for help. The blonde jounin shrugged his shoulders, just as mystified as Iruka over his brother-in-law's behavior.

Iruka tried to think of what could have upset Kakashi. He couldn't help but feel like this wasn't just hormones. There was something in his husband's natural eye, a pain whose cause Iruka could not pinpoint. Standing up, the brunet glanced around, finding his son already wrapped around his uncle's neck, peering over Naruto's shoulder to watch Keiko as she slept.

"Oi, knock some sense into that idiot for me…he can take it," Pakkun stated as he hopped down off of the chair, obviously in search of something to eat judging from the sudden rumble of his stomach. Iruka absentmindedly nodded his head, not sure exactly what the ninken meant by that.

It wasn't until he located his husband's chakra that the brunet understood what the pug had given him leave to do.

XXX

Iruka slipped into the massive training room without making a sound. At one time, he had thought it was a good idea at the time to renovate almost an entire floor of the mansion into a training area. Naruto and Kakashi made use of it daily, whereas Iruka did most of his training with the little hyper pre-genin he taught. Since the room was finished during Sasuke's pregnancy, the raven-haired jounin had yet to use the spacious area, but once he had the energy to even think about getting back in shape, he would put it to good use.

The indoor training room allowed Naruto and Kakashi to train even on days where the weather would have otherwise kept them from practicing. It meant the two jounin were nearby in case Iruka, Sasuke or the children needed anything.

Iruka thought it was a good idea months ago. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Hearing the distinctive _whiz_ of metal through the air, Iruka dropped to the floor to dodge the blade. He felt the projectile fly past his ear, embedding itself into the wall behind him. The brunet barely had the chance to look back at the shuriken before he found himself instinctively rolling to the right. Judging from the sound of wood snapping to his left, Iruka's quick reflexes just saved him from a nasty bruise.

"What do you want?"

Iruka flinched at the cold tone of his husband's voice. He hated it whenever Kakashi hid behind that façade of his, pretending to be the emotionless warrior so many people believed him to be. It hurt Iruka to see that reminder of the man Kakashi had once been. It made his stomach turn to see just how easy it was for Kakashi to fall back into that persona, to bury his emotions. Of all the people in Kakashi's life, Iruka should be the one person above all others that he felt comfortable expressing his feelings to. He should never have to hide or pretend around his own husband.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, biting back the urge to snap at Kakashi. It would be all too easy to take his husband's anger personally, but Iruka knew Kakashi didn't mean to hurt him with his words. No, despite everything Kakashi had mastered in his attempts to appear unemotional, there was one thing he could never completely control. All Iruka had to do was look into his husband's eyes to know what was going through the jounin's mind. It took only one glance to see that no matter how much Kakashi's coldness stung him, the pain his husband was feeling was far greater.

Kakashi scoffed at Iruka's question, pulling his fist out of the small crater he had put into the floor. Ignoring his husband, the jounin resumed the kata he had been practicing before he had been interrupted. Every jerk of his body was quick and precise, nothing like the normally graceful and flowing movements that revealed his control and strength. Each sudden motion was filled with a barely contained rage that would have terrified any lesser shinobi. But Iruka was not fooled by the jounin's external anger.

Calmly, the brunet stood up and pulled the shuriken out of the wall behind him. Paying no attention to the murderous glares his husband was directing at him, the teacher studied the blade. Iruka was surprised to discover, as he tested the sharpness with his thumb, that the shuriken was not one of the dulled projectiles nearly all shinobi used for training. No, Kakashi was not the kind of person to take precautions as sensible as dulling his blades to protect himself and his sparring partner. Then again, his husband had been sparring with Naruto for the past several months. Knowing his brother, Iruka could tell the blonde had pulled his punches and done everything in his power to keep from harming Kakashi or the twins. Kakashi, on the other hand, had no reason to go easy on a man who was literally indestructible.

Fighting the urge to smack his husband for putting himself in unnecessary danger, Iruka gritted his teeth. He knew Kakashi trained daily, even though Iruka had his reservations about it. Tsunade said it was fine as long as Kakashi did not push himself too hard or try to lift anything heavy. She said, since his body was accustomed to training, Kakashi could continue doing so. But if she – or Iruka – had any idea the pregnant jounin was using sharpened blades, they would have tied him down to the couch and refused to let him train.

Iruka knew he shouldn't be angry at Kakashi. His husband was one of the greatest shinobi to exist – he would never be clumsy enough to cut himself on one of his own blades. But that was no reason to even chance the possibility. What if, because of the twins, Kakashi lost his balance? What if he tired too quickly, so his aim was a little off and a blade ricocheted back at him? What if he could not move as fast as he used to and could not dodge in time? Iruka never considered himself a pessimist, but at the moment, those 'what ifs' were almost enough to give him a heart attack.

With a last glance to the blade in his hand, Iruka threw the shuriken to the floor in disgust. Why was it that the entire jounin community was absolutely insane?! He had a bone to pick with his brother, but that could wait. Right now, he was more concerned about his husband.

Iruka did not even get halfway across the room before Kakashi froze mid-kick, those mismatched eyes focusing on the brunet. If Kakashi was not in such a bad mood, Iruka might have pointed out in admiration that his husband's balance was somehow unaffected by his pregnancy. Nearly seven months pregnant with twins and quite a few pounds added to his front, Kakashi could still perform a perfect roundhouse kick. A small part of Iruka, recalling how ungraceful he was with Saki, was jealous. The rest of him, however, just wanted to wipe that nasty look off of his husband's face.

_Oi, knock some sense into that idiot for me…he can take it._

Pakkun's earlier words resonated in Iruka's head. Every sensible part of Iruka wanted to deny the pug's statement, but he had been a part of the shinobi world for far too long. Sometimes, things could not be solved with words and logic. There were many times the only solution was your fists. Naruto and Sasuke were a prime example of the senseless ability of shinobi to ignore everything until it was pounded into them, literally.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka looked down at his hand. Despite knowing this was his only option, his hand shook as he tightened it into a fist. Before they became engaged – before they found out about the twins – Iruka had occasionally trained with Kakashi. He had done so to get back in shape; it was never about strength or agility. Their sparring sessions were never truly a test of their abilities. Iruka knew Kakashi had always gone easy on him. This time would be different.

Iruka could tell from the look in his husband's eye that Kakashi was in no mood to pull his punches.

Swallowing heavily, Iruka shifted his weight. This was so wrong. In any other society, attacking one's pregnant spouse was frowned upon. In the world of shinobi, it was acceptable if the situation called for it. And, when it came to one impossibly stubborn jounin, it was actually encouraged.

Before he could rethink his actions, Iruka pushed off the floor, racing towards his husband. Keeping his tightened fist against his hip, the brunet ducked down to dodge the first kick aimed at his head. Standing up to his full height, Iruka threw his punch towards Kakashi's exposed side. Despite every intention to hit the jounin in the chest, Iruka froze mere millimeters from making contact with his husband's ribs. He couldn't do it. He had hit Kakashi before in their sparring sessions, but this time was different. This time, they were not working on Iruka's speed or strength. This was not about increasing Iruka's endurance. For once, it was all too easy to slip past his husband's guard.

This time, Iruka was close enough to his husband to have the jounin's belly press against his side. This time, Iruka felt one of the twins stir as tiny feet fluttered against his ribs.

That hesitation cost Iruka dearly. Before he even heard the echoing _crack_ of flesh hitting flesh, he found himself flying across the room. Pain exploded across his face, easily drowning out the lesser ache of his back as he slammed into the hard wood. Reflexively, his hand went up to clutch his cheek and temple, as though to make sure the left side of his face did not fall off. Because, at the moment, everything felt loose enough that falling apart was a definite possibility.

Slowly, Iruka loosened his grip on his face, but his jaw remained painfully clenched to keep himself from crying out or cursing. Shit, Kakashi really had been holding back every time he had hit him in the past. If this was Kakashi's full strength, Iruka felt sorry for anyone who crossed his husband. His face currently felt like it had been run over by a stampede of Akimichi on their way to an all-you-can-eat barbeque buffet.

Sucking in a sharp gasp of air from between his gritted teeth, Iruka tried to sit up, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness that nearly put him back on the floor. Somehow he ignored the fact he currently felt like he was spinning as he forced himself into a seated position, bowing his head in hopes of lessening his vertigo. The reprieve did not last for long. Even as Iruka brought his hand away from his face, daring to open his eyes, he discovered his left eye was almost entirely swollen shut.

"Don't attack me unless you mean it."

Iruka couldn't help but snarl in response to Kakashi's words. With his remaining good eye, the brunet directed a glare at his husband that would have terrified any other shinobi. Kakashi, however, just returned the cold look with one of his own. Moving slowly, Iruka stood up. The chuunin wove unsteadily, nearly losing his balance as he returned to clutching his throbbing cheek. After a minute or two, the world around him righted and Iruka was able to focus on something other than the pain in his cheek and temple. It was then he finally registered the metallic taste in his mouth.

Bringing two fingers to his mouth, Iruka touched his inner lip and was unsurprised to see the red stain on his fingertips when he pulled his hand away. Though he had been expecting the blood, Iruka still felt his stomach turn at the taste on his tongue and the sight of it on his hand. He was not squeamish – not after all the bloody noses and scraped knees he dealt with at the academy – but there was something about seeing his own blood because of Kakashi.

"Iruka…"

Iruka held his hand up, not wanting to hear whatever it was Kakashi had to say. Spitting out the blood that was filling his mouth, Iruka discovered the source of the bleeding as something landed with a _clink_ on the floor along with the puddle of blood. Out of morbid curiosity, Iruka felt along his teeth with his tongue, quickly discovering the gaping, bloody hole where a tooth had once been.

"I…"

"Don't you dare apologize," Iruka snapped as he began walking towards the door. Pakkun and everyone else could go stuff it. If they wanted to beat sense into Kakashi, they could do it themselves. Iruka wasn't about to lay a single finger on his pregnant husband, even if Kakashi was asking for it. His resolve began to waver when he heard his husband speak again.

Kakashi didn't know why, but Iruka's words struck a chord. If Iruka hadn't said anything, the jounin would have been begging for forgiveness. He never meant to hurt Iruka. It was just shinobi reflex; he was being attacked and he had seen an opening. His attacker was close enough that Kakashi knew he couldn't move out of the way. He knew he was going to crack a few ribs because he had been too slow. He had acted purely on instinct at that moment; like hell he was going to let his attacker walk away unharmed. In that instant, he forgot that it was Iruka he was aiming his punch at. For a split second, all he thought about was that someone was close enough to put a kunai between his ribs and that he was not going to go down without a fight.

Instead, Iruka's words angered the jounin for reasons Kakashi couldn't even begin to describe. Iruka had had the perfect opportunity to hit him – something very few living people could ever boast having. And yet he didn't take it. Instead, Iruka had held back, as though he thought Kakashi couldn't handle a single punch. Even now, Iruka treated him like he was fragile and helpless. What was worse was that he knew Iruka wouldn't even hold this against him, forgiving him if for no other reason than he was pregnant. Iruka wouldn't bring up the fact Kakashi had probably cracked his cheekbone and made him lose a tooth. That realization only made Kakashi feel even guiltier. And guilt was one emotion that Kakashi hated above all others.

"I wasn't going to apologize…you were the idiot who attacked me. Next time don't hesitate," Kakashi snarled in response as he shifted his stance, preparing to attack. This time, Iruka better take him seriously.

Iruka barely had the time to register the subtle change in his husband's posture before Kakashi launched himself at him. Involuntarily, Iruka let out a squeak of surprise as he leapt to the side, just barely dodging a kick that would have otherwise cracked a few of his ribs. The brunet was not even given the chance to protest as Kakashi whirled around, his fist moving towards Iruka's shoulder so fast, the teacher did not have the opportunity to defend himself.

Pain tore through the brunet as Kakashi's fist made contact. Stumbling backwards, Iruka clutched his now aching shoulder. Thankfully, his arm was not dislocated or his collar bone broken. It just hurt like hell and, from the tingling down Iruka's arm, the brunet knew Kakashi had pinched a few nerves with that clean hit. He could not help but be impressed at his husband's speed and agility, considering his current condition. How the hell did Kakashi still have the energy to beat the crap out of him?! By seven months, both Iruka and Sasuke were couch potatoes and had all the grace of a herd of elephants.

Without warning, Kakashi attacked again. This time, Iruka was able to dodge the rapid-fire blows, his entire focus being on _not_ getting hit a third time. Maybe he could tire Kakashi out? Hoping his husband's energy levels were affected by his pregnancy, Iruka continued to jump out of the way of Kakashi's powerful attacks. After all these years with pre-genin and flying shuriken, Iruka could dodge just about anything so long as he had a little warning.

"Damn it, fight back!" Kakashi snarled as Iruka, once again, ducked to escape his kick. He had never known Iruka was a master at defending himself. Then again, whenever he trained with his husband, Iruka was always on the offensive. It was understandable Kakashi had never seen this side of his partner – he had never before attacked Iruka with the intent of actually landing a full-strength punch or kick. The fact his husband was easily keeping out of his reach was more than a little frustrating.

"No!" Iruka quickly responded as he contorted to keep his midsection from being bruised by his husband's powerful leg. Seeing that Kakashi was not tiring like he had been hoping, the brunet changed his tactics. The next time Kakashi kicked at him, Iruka caught his leg mid-kick, effectively stopping his husband's attempts to hit him.

Kakashi tried to pull his leg free, but he quickly discovered that, if he wanted to keep from falling to the floor, he would have to remain still. Iruka may think his balance was unaffected by his pregnancy, but Kakashi knew better. He just had the sheer strength to cover up his constant loss of balance. And right now, with his leg awkwardly positioned midair, it took all of Kakashi's strength and focus to keep himself upright.

"Why won't you fight me?" Kakashi growled as he tried to free his leg again, this time actually staggering from the effort. Iruka moved like lightening, releasing Kakashi's leg at the same moment he caught his husband around the middle before Kakashi had the chance to begin falling.

Though, inwardly, Kakashi was grateful his husband was there to catch him before he fell backwards to the floor, he could only snarl at Iruka's actions as he quickly pulled himself out of that gentle embrace. He did not need help – he would have caught himself before he landed on the floor! He wouldn't have even stumbled in the first place if Iruka hadn't been treating him like an invalid!

"I'm not going to fight you, Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you or the twins just so you can get _whatever_ this is out of your system." Sure Kakashi was not about to fall over again, Iruka once again tried to leave, but he froze at his husband's words.

"Don't you trust me to protect them?" Iruka turned around to look at Kakashi in surprise. What a silly question. Iruka knew Kakashi would give his life before letting any harm befall their children. So why ask such a thing? Iruka suddenly understood with painful clarity. Kakashi would never do anything to put the twins in danger. Sparring, to Kakashi, was safe for the twins. If he felt, even for a moment, that either of them could be harmed, he would have immediately stopped. He had reflexes that he would use to block any attack headed for his abdomen, whether on purpose or accident. He had thousands of jutsu that he could use in the blink of an eye to cushion a fall or shield his belly.

Iruka winced, wishing he had thought about any of that before he refused to spar with his husband. He had only seen Kakashi as his pregnant lover, somehow forgetting that Kakashi was still one of the greatest shinobi to exist. If anyone could confidently say they could fight while pregnant, it would be Kakashi. Even before Kakashi's next words hit his ears, Iruka began to understand his husband's current mood.

"I don't want to be treated differently."

No, Kakashi was not your average person. He was not someone to be coddled. He was not someone who would relish the chance to relax and let someone pamper him. He was not the kind of person who appreciated others' help, no matter how good their intentions were. Most of all, Kakashi was the kind of person who would take deep offense to anyone treating him like he was somehow less of a shinobi because of his pregnancy.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said softly as he pulled his husband into his arms. Instantly, Kakashi's arms were around his middle. The jounin's head dropped down on his shoulder, as though Kakashi did not have the energy left to stand. And, judging from the slight trembling of his husband's frame, Kakashi's lack of energy might be an appropriate summation. "I don't mean to…I just want to take care of you." At those words, he could feel more than hear Kakashi let out a sigh.

"I don't need-"

Iruka quickly cut his husband off before Kakashi could continue that train of thought. "I know you don't _need_ anyone to take care of you. You're more than capable of doing that yourself. But it's my job to worry about you," he pointed out as he pulled back until he could cup his husband's face in his hands, forcing Kakashi to look at him. "You don't have to do everything alone. Let me help you…"

"Then fight me."

Iruka blinked in surprise, not expecting Kakashi's demand. Of all the things Kakashi wanted his help on, he wanted Iruka to fight him? Iruka opened his mouth to question such a request, but lost the ability to speak when he saw the flicker of emotion in his husband's mismatched eyes. It took him quite some time to recognize that unfamiliar glimmer for what it was: terror. Having never seen Kakashi so afraid before, Iruka nearly stumbled back in shock.

"P-Please, Iruka?"

The emotion in Kakashi's words – the desperation, the pain, but most of all, the frantic need – made Iruka's decision for him. How could he deny Kakashi something as simple as a competent sparring partner? Even if it went against everything Iruka believed, he could not let that terror remain in his husband's eyes. He would do anything to alleviate that fear.

"No weapons…no jutsu," Iruka stated firmly, leaving no room for negotiation. He trusted Kakashi not to put the twins in danger, but Iruka did not have the same confidence in his own abilities. His clumsiness had once given him the scar across his nose. There were countless other times he nicked himself on blades or a fire jutsu blew up in his face, taking his eyebrows with it. It was no wonder Iruka was a master of illusions after all the times he had to alter his features to hide his latest accident. Any other time, he would not mind unleashing his bad luck on a sparring partner, but he refused to put the twins in danger because of his ineptness.

Kakashi agreed to his husband's stipulations with a quick nod of his head. He had expected Iruka to have some demands, and the jounin had some rules of his own. "Don't go easy on me. I can take a punch."

Iruka slowly nodded his head at those words. He would treat his husband the same way he did Naruto whenever he and his little brother sparred, and he said as much to his husband. Though it had been years since the last time Iruka had fought his brother, he could still remember how he used to best the young man surprisingly often. Naruto always underestimated him; most people did. What Naruto always forgot – and that Kakashi was going to learn – was that there was more than one way to win a fight. Sometimes brute strength and inhuman speed were no match against calculating patience.

And, after two decades of teaching pre-pubescent children, Iruka had patience to spare.

By unspoken agreement, the two shinobi stepped away from one another, distancing themselves. Iruka kept his gaze trained on his husband's face, reading those mismatched eyes like an open book. Kakashi was mildly surprised he had agreed to a sparring match. His natural eye was filled with a questioning look, as though trying to figure out what Iruka's first move would be. Would Iruka be the first to attack or would he go on the defensive, only striking when he had an opening? The Sharingan, on the other hand, darted around, mapping out the large training room. From the calculating glint in that red eye, Iruka knew Kakashi was simultaneously predicting their fight, already planning how he would counter each attack. If not for the fact he was so used to Kakashi's eyes – and his uncanny ability for multitasking – Iruka might have been a little unsettled by his husband's gaze and the dual emotions and thoughts it revealed. Instead, he could only be amused by the smirk that crept onto his husband's face as Kakashi obviously won their sparring match in his mind.

Iruka could not help but chuckle at his husband's confidence. Underestimating him would be Kakashi's first mistake. It took Naruto years and countless fights to ignore that kind, gentle teacher exterior and remember his brother trained with some of the most energetic and dangerous people to exist: armed children on sugar highs. Even as his husband launched at him, Iruka had the feeling that underrating him would also be the Copy Cat Ninja's last mistake.

When it came to violent combat, Iruka knew he would always lose. He did not have it in him to harm another living thing. He could spar with Naruto and others because it never was about hurting each other. It was never about drawing blood and breaking bone. It was never an attempt to permanently injure or mortally wound one another. If it came down to it, Iruka knew he could spill blood to protect another person, but he would never enjoy taking a life like so many of his comrades did. He would always hesitate; he would always look for another way. His kind heart would always be his downfall in a real battle.

Fighting with Kakashi had none of those dark undertones. There was no anger or hatred in his husband's movements anymore. Instead, Iruka could sense a strange desperation in every punch and kick he dodged, as though Kakashi was trying to prove something. Who Kakashi was trying to prove himself to – Iruka or himself – the brunet had no idea. All he knew was that with every attack that just missed his torso, Kakashi's determination grew.

Iruka barely dodged one of his husband's attacks as he twisted to the side, a breeze ruffling his shirt as Kakashi's punch skimmed past his chest. Seeing an opening, Iruka moved into action. Without warning, he jabbed two fingers against his husband's right shoulder. The attack was so quick and unexpected that Kakashi did not have the chance to defend himself.

In fact, the jounin barely noticed the jolt of pain in his arm until a wave of numbness shot down to his fingers, leaving the entire limb limp and tingling.

"Fuck!" Kakashi cursed as he shook his arm, trying to rid it of its sudden weakness, but to no avail. Looking up from his useless arm to his giggling husband, he glowered. He had miscalculated and, from the laughter in Iruka's brown eyes, his partner found that extremely entertaining. And, for the moment, his fears dissipated under his husband's good humor. Instead, all he felt was the excitement of a good sparring match.

Iruka bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing when he saw his husband's expression. Kakashi had finally realized his mistake; it was the same mistake Naruto made countless times when he was a teen and sparred with Iruka. So many people thought Iruka was such a sweet, harmless person that they ignored the fact he was one of the best academy teachers in Konoha. It was not simply because he had taught some of the greatest shinobi of Naruto's generation. It was not just because all of his students graduated the academy. It was because, after all these years of teaching, Iruka had never once had a casualty. Every other teacher had at least one or two students go to the hospital every year, but Iruka had never sent a student there for stitches or X-rays. Most people thought it was because he had such well-behaved students that fights never broke out or accidents happened. Those people were idiots for thinking such a thing. Iruka's quick reflexes usually saved students from injury, but his students' fear of him kept them from fighting. And, if they dared to fight in his classroom, they quickly learned not to cross their beloved Iruka-sensei again.

His misbehaving students found out that their kindhearted teacher had taught not one, but three Hyuugas. He knew pressure points better than most members of the famous clan and, if he saw the need, he used that knowledge to his advantage, temporarily paralyzing students with no more than a single touch if they dared to attack one another.

Iruka had trained one nasty-tempered Uchiha, a demon container, an Inuzuka, an Akimichi, a Nara…the list went on and on. He had worked with some of the most powerful shinobi to exist. He had spent many nights researching and training so that he could show them their own potential. He learned the Katon to train with Sasuke; he learned healing jutsu so that he could patch Naruto and Kiba up every time they got into a fight with their classmates. He read books on strategy for Shikamaru. He researched all of the famous shinobi clans so that he could train their offspring.

Iruka had many tricks up his sleeve in order to teach his students to be the best shinobi they could be. Anyone who sparred with him quickly learned that fact the hard way. His style may not be violent enough to do major harm in a real battle, but in training, Iruka knew he could hold his own against most shinobi.

This time, when Kakashi came at him, he made sure to not leave any part of his upper body unprotected. Iruka sidestepped, just barely getting out of his husband's kicking range. The brunet snickered as he tapped a pressure point on his husband's exposed ankle. Having tested many of these moves on his own body when he was learning where exactly to hit, Iruka knew the tingling now running through his husband's foot would take a few minutes to go away. Until then, Kakashi would be just as clumsy as anyone else whose foot was asleep.

Stumbling back, the jounin cursed softly. However unconventional Iruka's fighting style was, it was damn effective in a sparring match using only taijutsu. If he was able to use any of his thousands of jutsu or a single blade, he would never have to get close enough for Iruka for his husband's attacks to be successful. But, in hand-to-hand combat, Kakashi knew he was currently outmatched. He did not have the speed, the balance, or the energy to dodge his husband's attacks. But he refused to admit that without a fight.

When he was back in shape, he was going to insist on a rematch. If Iruka could hold his own against him then, Kakashi was going to demand his husband be promoted to jounin. Fighting with jutsu and blades was easy in comparison to learning an effective style of taijutsu. He could teach Iruka far-range techniques in a matter of weeks.

Iruka caught the glimmer of approval in his husband's mismatched eyes. The fact the next emotion Iruka could see in that pale face was wariness made the brunet smirk. It was not often someone respected his odd technique until they lost to him.

"You could be jounin…" Kakashi stated, barely out of breath. Iruka momentarily pouted at his husband's fountain of energy. How any pregnant person still had the energy to spar, much less hold a conversation while doing so, Iruka had no idea. Then again, Kakashi was normally able to keep up with his demonic ex-student, so it was no wonder that he had an impressive energy reserve even now.

"I know…but, no offense, y-you all are crazy," Iruka replied, his words catching in his throat as he used his forearm to block one of his husband's kicks. Wincing as his arm erupted in pain, Iruka hissed. That was going to leave a bruise, but as far as he could tell, he hadn't broken anything. Unable to stop himself, Iruka rubbed his now aching arm.

"But you would be more respected," Kakashi pointed out as he took his husband's moment of distraction to throw a side kick that made contact with his husband's abdomen. Though he used only a fraction of his strength – he did not want to actually hurt Iruka – the brunet was thrown back several feet.

Iruka finally skidded to a stop halfway across the room. His arm involuntarily wrapped around his middle as the brunet gasped for air. Though they had agreed not to hold back, Iruka was extremely happy Kakashi had ignored that fact. If his husband had actually kicked him full-force, Iruka knew he would be unconscious on the ground with several broken ribs.

"I don't…want respect…j-just because of…of a title," Iruka panted as he gingerly felt along his ribcage, making sure Kakashi hadn't actually broken anything. From the sharp pain as he touched his left side, Iruka couldn't help but wonder if something had actually cracked. After they were done here, he had the feeling they would be visiting Tsunade and listening to one of her tirades for an hour before she healed him.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows at Iruka's words. He had never thought about a promotion that way. He had been only thirteen when he was made jounin. He hadn't really thought about his motivations other than knowing it was what everyone expected of him. It was the natural progression of things in their world. Pre-genin, genin, chuunin, jounin – that was the general path all shinobi took. They took their promotions, seeing it for what it was. Acceptance, respect, responsibility, a better paycheck – there were countless things he received by becoming one of the youngest jounin to exist. But what had truly pushed him towards that choice? His sensei had been against his promotion, saying Kakashi was too young and immature. His teammates were in awe of him and the fact he had actually been asked to join in the jounin exams even before his thirteenth birthday. He had no real friends or family to be proud of his accomplishments. He had no one other than the pack to celebrate his promotion.

So caught in his thoughts, Kakashi did not realize Iruka had taken the opportunity to attack until it was too late. Iruka caught him behind the legs with a spinning kick that was only meant to put him off balance, not hurt him.

Kakashi moved into action as he fell towards the floor. Bending backwards so that he landed on his hands, he pushed off and somersaulted. Even before he landed back on his feet, the jounin cursed. The twins fluttered anxiously as a cramp ran down his back and across his midsection. He had forgotten his flexibility had gone out the window months ago. He was so big he couldn't touch his own feet, much less bend backwards and do gymnastics without repercussions!

"You okay?" Iruka asked, instantly standing up from his crouched, offensive position when he saw the flicker of pain in his husband's eyes. His gaze flitted between Kakashi's grimace and the hand massaging his back several times.

"Not as flexible…as I used to be," Kakashi grumbled as he bent forwards in attempts to work out the massive knot in his back. How the hell did Iruka and Sasuke go through this?! Sasuke hadn't once complained about his inability to fight or do much of anything. All he had cried over was the fact he was as big as a house and an emotional mess!

"Do you want to stop?" Iruka asked as he took a step towards his husband, but Kakashi held up his free hand, gesturing the brunet to stop moving. Slowly, Kakashi stood back up, taking a deep breath as he moved his hand away from his back.

"No," Kakashi finally answered as he bent this way and that to work out the last bit of tightness in his back. Deciding not to try that particular move again until long after the twins were born, the jounin shifted into a defensive stance. With a smirk on his face, he gestured for Iruka to come at him.

Seeing the cocky smile on his husband's face, Iruka felt a flicker of annoyance. Kakashi thought he could still beat him, did he? Iruka had the sudden urge to wipe that smirk off of his husband's beautiful face. The corners of his lips curved upwards as Iruka pushed off the floor, racing towards his partner with the knowledge he wasn't just a master at pressure points.

After all the times he had to hold back students and teachers from killing Naruto for some slight or another, Iruka knew how to grapple with even the strongest and fastest of shinobi.

Throwing a kick to distract his husband, Iruka moved into position. Kakashi blocked the high kick, just like Iruka had expected him to. The brunet caught his husband's other wrist and spun his body, wrenching the jounin's arm down and twisting the limb to its limits. Coming into a standing position behind Kakashi, pinning his husband's arm behind his back in a position that was just painful enough to make the jounin think twice about moving, Iruka let out a cackle.

"Give up?" Iruka whispered into his husband's ear, surprised by the shiver he felt run through Kakashi's body. He knew that tremble had nothing to do with fear or cold; oh no, he recognized that quiver for what it was. Unable to help himself, Iruka stuck out his tongue and gently ran it along the outer rim of his husband's sensitive ear.

Iruka was not above using dirty tactics to win.

"N-Never," Kakashi gasped as a wave of desire hit him as Iruka's tongue traced the curve of his ear. Bastard! Unable to help it, a smirk pulled at his lips at his husband's underhandedness. But he wasn't going to let Iruka win that easily.

Once he was sure Iruka's tongue was safely back in his mouth, Kakashi threw his head backwards. Catching his husband's forehead with his skull, the jounin ignored the jolt of pain that ran through his own head. Instead, he focused on the soft curse, quickly followed by Iruka releasing his grip on the jounin's wrist.

Free from Iruka's hold, Kakashi spun around to face his husband. Fighting the urge to rub his aching shoulder that had been nearly wrenched out of place by his partner's attack, Kakashi instead caught his husband around the middle, easily tossing the lighter man through the air with a single twist of his hips. Even before Iruka had the chance to shift his body so that he could land on his feet, Kakashi raced at him. Still flying through the air, Iruka had no way to defend himself as Kakashi brought a fist down across his middle, throwing him to the floor with enough force to crack the wood underneath him.

Iruka ignore the new bruise to his abdomen. Instead, he used his new position on the floor to kick his husband's legs out from underneath him. This time, Kakashi did not have the chance to flip himself back into a standing position. Instead, he fell ungracefully onto his rear, his arms stretching out behind him to keep his back from painfully hitting the floor.

The brunet did not give his husband the chance to recover before he jumped into action. Iruka pounced on top of the jounin, wrestling Kakashi to the ground as he captured his husband's wrists to keep Kakashi from hitting him. Iruka realized he made a miscalculation the instant a smirk came to Kakashi's face.

He had forgotten to pin his husband's powerful legs – one of which was now between his own knees.

Suddenly, pain exploded throughout Iruka's body. Gasping for air, Iruka rolled onto his back, his hands going to clutch his groin. Bile rose to the back of his throat as the chuunin whimpered, his stomach, his back, his legs – every inch of his entire body screaming in agony.

He could admit, seductively teasing his husband was underhanded, but retaliating by kneeing him in the balls!?

"Give up?" Kakashi asked in a sing-song voice, which only hardened Iruka's resolve. There was no way he was going to let his husband win this time. He was going to have Kakashi begging for mercy! And Iruka knew exactly how to do just that.

"N-Ne…never!" Iruka repeated his husband's earlier response as he fought to keep down the contents of his stomach. Swallowing heavily, the brunet somehow found the strength to roll onto his hands and knees, coughing as another wave of pain ran down his back. Damn it, it was an unspoken rule among shinobi never to kick a man in the groin! It was just plain wrong!

After a minute of deep breathing, the pain began to recede. At least Kakashi was kind enough to let him recuperate. Iruka lifted his head to look at his husband, who was sitting cross-legged, whistling a happy little tune. If not for the fact his husband's rounded belly gave him pause, Iruka would have jumped on top of the jounin and beat some sense into him.

Then again, Kakashi could take it. With that thought in mind, Iruka let out a battle cry and tackled the smug man, ever careful of his husband's middle. Caught by surprise, Kakashi fell backwards and his head connected with the floor with a loud _thwack_. Before he had the chance to fight back, he found his legs pinned to the ground by Iruka's. His arms were similarly unmovable, thanks to his husband's tight grip on his wrists. Squirming, the jounin searched for a weakness in Iruka's hold and found it the instant Iruka leaned over him, cackling gleefully.

Head-butting his husband loosened Iruka's hold on him just enough for the jounin to flip Iruka underneath him. Unable to fight the urge, Kakashi bent his head down and nipped his husband's lower lip. Meant to distract his husband, Kakashi discovered his plan backfired as Iruka deepened the kiss, sending the jounin's head spinning. Kakashi didn't even have the chance to defend himself as Iruka hooked a leg around his, easily switching their positions without even breaking their kiss.

All Kakashi noticed was that he was suddenly on his back and was being kissed by the sexiest man alive.

Iruka's kiss was like nothing Kakashi had ever experienced before. It was not gentle or tender, nor was it submissive or hesitant. No, Iruka was in complete control, turning Kakashi's very body against him as he pillaged the jounin's mouth. It took the jounin a pitifully long period of time to notice one other difference in Iruka's kiss: the taste. A metallic tang mingled with the mint and coffee Kakashi knew to be unique to Iruka. And, though everything told him he should be revolted by the taste of blood on his husband's tongue and lips, a dark, secret part of him was indescribably aroused by that tinny flavor.

Kakashi could only moan as Iruka hovered over him, careful not to put any weight on the jounin's abdomen. That position, however, gave Iruka the ability to press a thigh against Kakashi's growing erection. Hissing into their kiss, Kakashi could not help but buck against his husband's leg.

Suddenly, Iruka broke their kiss, leaving the jounin whimpering in need. "Admit it…I won," Iruka whispered breathlessly as he ran a hand down Kakashi's side, his fingers tracing a line down the jounin's hip teasingly. Kakashi growled, refusing to be outdone by his conniving husband. If Iruka was going to play dirty, so was he.

Iruka had not pinned his arms to the floor this time, so Kakashi was free to run his hands down his husband's back, moving to cup that perfect behind. Groaning, the jounin could not help but be further turned on by the feel of those muscles shifting under his fingers as Iruka ground their bodies together, revealing that he was just as affected by their position as Kakashi was.

The brunet actually growled as he moved with a speed he had never known he possessed. Grabbing both of his husband's hands before Kakashi could continue to tease him, Iruka pinned those pale wrists above Kakashi's head with a single hand. Before Kakashi tried to free himself, Iruka broke their agreement and performed a jutsu.

Kakashi jerked in surprise when he felt something wrap around his wrists. Tilting his head back to look at his hands, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the floorboards wrapped around his wrists, anchoring his arms to the floor. It was a simple enough jutsu and one he could break out of easily, but Iruka would have known that. Curious, the jounin shifted so he could eye his husband.

"What happened to no jutsu?" he asked as he pulled his arms, impressed to feel the wood tighten around his wrists in response to his actions. Not bad, but all it would take was a good fire jutsu to free himself. Then again, Kakashi was surprised to learn that he did not mind the bindings as much as he thought he would, given his history. Because of what he had survived, he was never sure how he would react to being tied up, so he refused to let any lover try it out. He had considered the possibility of reliving that month, of lashing out and attacking his bed partner, or even killing them on accident. Now, for the first time since he was seventeen, Kakashi was tied down and was amazed by his own response. Of course, his heart rate increased, but not out of fear or worry. No, he was feeling anything but the horrors of his past. It may have something to do with his husband's words or maybe it was just the myriad of emotion in that voice.

"I'm done playing."

XXX

"Damn! Looks like you had a good time!" Iruka nearly jumped into the air at his brother's loud exclamation. Glowering at his blonde sibling, the chuunin ran a hand through his loose hair, combing the wet strands back behind an ear before he gave Naruto his best 'stern teacher' glare. After a frigid shower, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his hyper brother. "Oi, don't give me that look. You aren't all that scary with that nice shiner."

Iruka cocked his head to the side at those words along with the concern in Naruto's voice. Glancing over to Sasuke, who was feeding his daughter and ignoring both of them entirely, Iruka raised an eyebrow. It was then he noticed he bright red tinge to Sasuke's cheeks and recalled just how loud his husband had been earlier. Color crept into his own cheeks as Iruka plopped down in a chair next to the Uchiha. Naruto was never going to let him and Kakashi live this one down.

"I mean, it sounded like Kakashi enjoyed it…but I think you might have been doing things a little wrong," Naruto stated with a sagely nod of his head. Mortified, Iruka dropped his head into his hands only to jerk his head back as pain exploded across the left side of his face. Iruka gingerly fingered his left cheek, remembering that Kakashi had one hell of a right hook. Naruto's words finally started making a little bit of sense.

"I don't think Sasuke's ever given me a black eye during sex…" Naruto commented as he squatted down to be at eye level with Iruka. Gently, he touched the purplish mark that extended all the way across his brother's cheek and part of his nose. Nothing felt broken, but Naruto wasn't a medic. From the way Iruka shied away from his touch, however, it was obvious his brother's face was in a good amount of pain right now.

"It wasn't like that," Iruka retorted as he shook his head. He was about to explain himself when Naruto abruptly grabbed his chin, forcing Iruka to face the younger shinobi. The brunet was about to snarl at his brother for the pain that jerking movement sent through his temple, but Iruka fell silent at the look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Open your mouth," Naruto said softly, his tone leaving no room for debate. Iruka winced, realizing what his brother must have caught a glimpse of when he spoke a moment ago. Gently tonguing the space where a tooth had once been, Iruka had the feeling he was going to have to do some explaining. Before his brother got it into his thick skull to pry Iruka's mouth open with his bare hands, the brunet followed his command and revealed the gaping hole.

"I'll kill him." Iruka blinked, for a moment not recognizing the dark, cold voice as that of his bubbly little brother. If not for the fact he had seen Naruto's mouth move to match those very words, he would have thought that hate-filled promise had come from Sasuke. Quickly, Iruka grabbed his brother's forearm before Naruto got the chance to race off and kill Kakashi for some imagined slight.

"I'm fine, baka," Iruka stated as he tightened his grip around Naruto's arm, refusing to let his brother go. The blonde snarled as he tugged, trying to pull his arm free. "I'll go to the dentist tomorrow and get it fixed." In the shinobi world, chipped or missing teeth were a part of life; their dentists were experts at putting in a fake tooth here and there. This just happened to be the first adult tooth Iruka ever had knocked out.

"That's not the point. He hit you! Pregnant or not, I'm going to kill him!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. He had grown up with his brother's dramatics, so he was more than accustomed with Naruto's uncanny ability of blowing things out of proportion. Taking a deep breath, he wished he had had the sense to just stay up in his bedroom to watch his husband sleep. But he had wanted to check on his son, assuming he would be in the same room as Keiko. Apparently not – his son was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Pakkun, so Iruka was not worried. Wherever his genius offspring was, the pug was sure to follow.

"We were _sparring_ and Kakashi forgot to pull his punch. It was an _accident_," Iruka calmly explained as he fought the urge to rub his aching temple, knowing it would only result in more pain for him right now. Glancing over to Sasuke, Iruka could see the Uchiha was mildly amused by his fiancé's outrageous claims. Once Naruto calmed down, he would think rationally – or at least as rationally as Naruto was capable of. He would remember that he knew Kakashi and that the idea Kakashi was abusive was outrageous. He would recall his times of sparring with his ex-sensei and the man's impressive strength. It would not be hard to believe that Kakashi forgot how strong he was while training and unintentionally hit his sparring partner.

"_Kakashi_ spar with _you_?!" The disbelief in his brother's voice made Iruka's eye twitch in annoyance. Even after all these years, Naruto still made the mistake of thinking he was incapable of holding his own in a fight. The brunet debated whether or not to smack his idiot sibling upside the head for that dismissive comment, but finally decided it would be a waste of time and energy.

"I'll have you know I won our match." Iruka pouted as he released his brother's arm, sure Naruto had calmed down enough that he wouldn't go searching for his brother-in-law. Kakashi would probably kill Naruto if he woke him up right now.

"Bull…" Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. "There's no way you beat Kakashi. I just barely tie with him nowadays." That urge to smack his brother came back full-force as Iruka glared at the blonde. Before he got the chance to do so, however, a hand came out of nowhere and hit the back of his brother's head for him. Iruka smiled to Sasuke in gratitude as he watched the young father shift his sleeping daughter in his arms, acting like he hadn't just smacked his lover for being a moron. Keiko made a cute snuffling sound, but was otherwise oblivious to the fact one of her fathers was absolutely insane.

"Baka, Iruka isn't as weak as you think he is. Not to mention Kakashi is no longer in peak physical condition because of the twins," the quiet jounin grumbled as he thrust an empty bottle into Naruto's chest, easily knocking the wind out of his lover. Naruto gasped for air as he eyed his fiancé, trying to decide if Sasuke was right or not.

"B-But…he still kicks my butt even now…" Naruto wheezed as he stumbled over to the sink to wash out the bottle and put it away before one of the two dark-haired neat freaks yelled at him for being a slob. Iruka shifted his gaze between the two, finally settling on Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow. He was Kakashi's husband and he had just finally noticed that Kakashi was no longer able to fight like he used to. How had Sasuke picked up on it before him?

"You fight with jutsu and your demonic strength. Sparring with Kakashi without using either is like fighting with both hands behind your back. It is no wonder he still beats you when he can barely stand," Sasuke stated as he returned to his seat next to Iruka.

"That isn't saying much for me," Iruka grumbled as he brought his fingers up to his cheek, performing a simple healing jutsu to erase the bruise from his face. His face was still tender and a little puffy, but still an improvement from the black eye he had before.

"No…you could hold your own against Kakashi even when he is back to normal. Few people can beat you with just taijutsu, but you don't limit yourself and focus on your one or two strengths. You can adapt…unlike _him_," Sasuke stated as he glanced pointedly to his lover's back. Naruto gave him the middle finger over his shoulder, to which Sasuke sent out a tendril of chakra to zap his fiancé in the butt. Iruka had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling at their interplay as Naruto squeaked in indignation, rubbing his sore behind.

"Oi, if you're so smart, tell us why Kakashi went stalking off this morning in the first place," Naruto grumbled as he continued to massage his posterior as he walked back over to the table. Slumping down in a chair, the blonde stuck his tongue out. Iruka rubbed his temple, wondering how it was possible someone so immature was a father already. Poor Keiko.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he cocked his head to the side. Iruka then recalled that the Uchiha had still been sleeping when Kakashi had snapped and gone up to the training room. Quickly recounting their odd morning, Iruka sat back and watched as the jounin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Un…that would piss him off…" Sasuke mumbled to himself with a nod of his head. Seeing the wide-eyed looks from Naruto and Iruka, the genius shrugged his shoulders before directing his gaze at Iruka. "Every time you check up on him, you imply he is unable to take care of himself. It reminds him how weak and vulnerable he is now…that would annoy anyone, especially Kakashi."

"He isn't weak!" Iruka squeaked as he pointed at his face as though to remind Sasuke just what his face had looked like a minute ago. If that had been Kakashi weakened, Iruka was terrified of sparring with the man after the twins were born! He wouldn't survive such an encounter!

"His balance is gone, so is his speed. His chakra levels are low, and he doesn't have the energy he used to. He has no endurance; he can barely breathe with the twins pressing against his diaphragm. He may still have his physical strength, but it won't last much longer. I'm amazed he didn't pass out while sparring with you," Sasuke pointed out. If Iruka had not grown so close to the Uchiha, he might have been impressed with him speaking so openly. Instead, he could only wince as he thought about Sasuke's words.

Finally, he understood that terror he had seen in his husband's eyes when Kakashi had begged him to fight with him. There was no way a powerful shinobi could let go of everything they had once been with grace, much less do so willingly. No, they fought to prove themselves. They trained daily. They hid the changes to their bodies. They refused to let anyone help them.

And how much would they hide when they were terrified of what those changes meant? How deep would they bury the fear when they were someone who had amassed countless enemies over the years? How could they possibly live with the knowledge they could no longer protect the ones they loved?

Iruka winced as he thought about that question. He knew Kakashi could be paranoid, but they had already lived through one scare. They had been terrified Saki was kidnapped by Kakashi's enemies. But Kakashi had been in his prime then – he had been prepared to slaughter armies of missing nin to get his son back safe and sound. What could he do if his enemies were to come after him now? Kakashi's condition was no secret in their village, so it was not hard to believe rumors had spread. His enemies would know that this was their chance to hit him where it would hurt most.

"How many times has Kakashi been attacked while in Konoha?" Iruka asked quietly as he glanced over to Sasuke, the one person other than Gai that might have a good estimate on how many battles Kakashi had fought in the very place he should be the safest. Iruka could ask his husband when Kakashi woke up, but the brunet had the feeling that he would lie, not wanting to scare Iruka with the truth.

"A couple times that I know of," Sasuke said as he brushed a finger against his daughter's cheek, thankful beyond words for what the Kyuubi had done for his child. He would never have to worry about her wellbeing. She was protected by a force not even missing nin after him or Naruto would be willing to mess with. Even if they tried, they would quickly realize their mistake before they died slowly and painfully at the hands of her parents. Saki, Iruka and the twins were not so lucky to have a demon as their protector. "When we trained sometimes, I would notice a new injury. He wouldn't talk about it, so I knew not to keep bothering him. He only came over once after an attack…when it was really bad."

"No way! Kakashi's only been in the hospital a few times, almost every time because of a mission!" Naruto pointed out as he eyed his fiancé. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's denseness.

"You know just how much Kakashi hates the hospital," he said softly. "He usually stitches himself back up after an attack or has Tsunade do it if it is serious enough." Taking a deep breath, the jounin closed his eyes, recalling the sole time Kakashi came to him after one such attack. It had been mere months after he returned to Konoha after his years as a traitor, before the village trusted him.

The only people who ever came near him then were the Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi and his ever-present ANBU guards. Of course, Iruka always visited his little brother, but it took even him a while to get used to having Sasuke around again. Everyone else had been too disgusted by or too afraid of him to even try looking him in the eye, much less talk to him or spend time with him. It had been the worst time in his life, even considering his years with Orochimaru. He had felt completely alone, even with Naruto's constant attention.

During that time in his life, there was only one occasion Naruto left his side for any length of time. He had been called on a diplomatic mission with the Hokage and he couldn't get out of it. Sasuke had lied, telling Naruto he would be fine when all he wanted was to cling to his lover and beg Naruto not to leave him. But he had swallowed his fear and let Naruto go.

He knew Naruto would be fine; he had brought Gai and his entire team as bodyguards. But he was still afraid. It was not until years later that he finally understood his fear was for himself. He was terrified what people would do to him if Naruto wasn't there as a buffer to protect him from their hateful glares and curses.

Those weeks had been the beginning of his close, brotherly relationship with Kakashi. The jounin had been the only person to stop in and visit him daily. He was the one who told his ANBU jailers to leave Sasuke alone, to treat him with respect. And then, Kakashi showed him just how much he trusted a teen who had betrayed his village once for power.

_He could hear his 'bodyguards' grumble among themselves as they followed him back to his apartment. Sasuke had no misconceptions about them; if given the chance, they would gladly put a kunai between his ribs. After all, how many of their comrades did he kill in the years he had been at the top of the Bingo Book? How many ANBU teams had come after him in that time, never to return home? He had never kept track, and he was glad he hadn't. The knowledge of exactly how many lives he had ended would only eat at him now._

_Sasuke took a deep breath. Just one week and Naruto would be home in his arms. Just a little longer and he could see the smile that made his very life worth living. A few more nights were left until he could hear that infectious laughter. He only had a few more days until he would once again be in that presence that brightened his otherwise dark prison. Naruto wouldn't be back soon enough. Seven more days before he could start living again…_

_With a sigh, he unlocked his apartment door, not sure why he even locked it in the first place. He knew entire teams of ANBU swept the place every time he was gone, searching for something they could use against him, something that not even Naruto could get him out of. But a small part of him got a sick enjoyment out of making things hard for them. He booby trapped the place, locked every door and window, and otherwise made their mission more difficult._

_Slipping into his dark apartment, he closed the door in the faces of his ANBU entourage. They were never allowed in here, Naruto made sure of that when he had negotiated the terms of his surrender with Tsunade. He had been prepared for his imprisonment, but Naruto had made sure at least his privacy was his own – at least as long as he was in the apartment to guard it. Instead, the team spread out around the outside of his tiny apartment. He could always sense them there, watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake._

_Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he went into the kitchenette to put on a pot of coffee. In the past few months since he had returned to Konoha, he had become addicted to the dark liquid. It was the only thing that kept him awake; it was the only thing that now kept the nightmares at bay. Without Naruto to tell him everything was going to be okay, the demons of his past haunted him, terrorizing him until he was too afraid to even sleep lest they return to remind him of the blood that was on his hands._

_So preoccupied with making his coffee, it took him a minute to realize he was not completely alone in the apartment. The intruder made no sound or movement, cloaked in shadow so Sasuke could not even see his attacker's face. So, they were going to try killing him while Naruto wasn't around? Of course they would, the cowards. They would not want to piss off their future Hokage, but how were they going to explain his boyfriend's mangled body when Naruto got back? _

_Spinning around, he smashed the glass pot against the counter as his heart raced. They thought that because he was no longer allowed to carry a weapon that he would be an easy kill? Clutching the coffee pot's handle, keeping its jagged edges facing his would-be attacker, Sasuke prepared himself. But when the attack never came, his heart rate and breathing began to return to normal._

_Slowly, he moved towards the tall frame slumped over on his couch, still wielding his broken glass. As soon as he reached the light switch, he threw the lights on, flooding his tiny apartment with light. The instant his eye adjusted and he caught a glimpse of his attacker, the coffee pot slipped out of his numb fingers and fell to the floor, shattering into a thousand little pieces._

_Sasuke barely noticed the glass littering the floor other than the crunch of it under his sandals as he sped across the room to drop to his knees in front of the silver-haired jounin doubled over on his couch. Gingerly, he shook the man's shoulder, whispering his name, but Kakashi didn't respond. No, the only thing the jounin did was begin to fall forwards._

_Sasuke caught the tall man in his arms, turning him over until he could see Kakashi's face, or at least what wasn't covered by his ever-present mask. Swallowing heavily, Sasuke put a hand on his old sensei's chest, shaking him, but still Kakashi remained unresponsive. About ready to smack the man awake and demand why his couch and floor were now stained red where Kakashi had been sitting, Sasuke froze when he lifted his hand from the man's dark shirt and saw that same red dripping from his palm._

_It was then he heard the jounin's breathing. A gasp mixed with a gurgling, coughing sound. Sasuke had killed enough people to recognize the sound of a man drowning in his own blood. Frantically, he grabbed for Kakashi's kunai pouch, ripping a blade out of it so quickly he nicked himself on another kunai. The pain did not even register in his mind; all he cared about was that one of the two people he had left in this world was dying in his arms._

"_Don't you dare die, you asshole," he growled as he cut away the black shirt from Kakashi's chest, only to discover the shirt was completely saturated with blood. Kakashi's entire torso was coated in the macabre stain, hiding the source of the bleeding from Sasuke's searching eye. Wrenching his own shirt off, Sasuke balled it up and tried to wipe away as much blood as he could, only to discover a deep gouge in Kakashi's left breast, right over his heart. And with every weak throb of the jounin's heart, Sasuke watched in fear as a new wave of blood erupted, quickly painting his chest in red once again._

_Tears pricking his eyes, Sasuke pressed his shirt against the gaping wound, but he knew no amount of pressure was going to stop this bleeding. There were only two ways to stop the blood from pouring: death…or a miracle._

"_ANBU!" he cried out, his voice cracking from years of disuse. He was so unaccustomed to yelling, he did not even recognize that voice as his own until the team of assassins appeared before him, their poses ones of disgust and annoyance at being at his beck and call. That was, they appeared bored until they saw the jounin bleeding in his arms._

"_H-Hatake-sama!"_

"_Take him to the hospital!"_

"_N-n-n-n…" Sasuke barely caught the sound bubbling from his old sensei's lips, but he understood the emotion in Kakashi's voice all too well. He too had that same gripping fear every time he approached the medical building. His heart raced as he thought of the years he had spent as Orochimaru's guinea pig, tied down to one of those hospital beds as a heart monitor bleeped softly, quietly torturing him with every beep, a constant reminder of the fact he was still alive._

"_No hospital," Sasuke said firmly as he held his makeshift compress to Kakashi's chest. It did not matter why Kakashi feared the hospital. He always knew the lanky man disliked medics, refusing to go to them for help during the years he had a genin team unless one of his students was harmed. All that Sasuke cared about was saving the one person other than Naruto who gave a damn about him. Kakashi was the only family he had left._

"_We aren't going to let you kill him!" Sasuke looked up at the masked guards in confusion. He did not understand those hate-filled words until he saw how the shinobi were surrounding him, preparing to attack. They thought he had done this to Kakashi._

_Pain hit him in the chest at that realization. How badly had he fucked up his life that they thought him capable of killing the only family he had – the only person other than Naruto who stood by him after everything he had done? He would sooner return to a life as a missing nin than to harm a single silver hair on Kakashi's head._

_Then again, he had slaughtered his own brother – his own flesh and blood. Maybe they did have good reason to think he was the one trying to kill Kakashi._

"_Get Haruno Sakura here, now!"_

_She hated him just as much as everyone else, but Sasuke had heard his ex-teammate was second only to Tsunade in the medical field now. For her old genin sensei, she would swallow her disgust for Sasuke. She would be professional as long as Kakashi's life was in danger._

_And yet, his bodyguards made no move to search for the kunoichi. Sasuke snarled as one of the idiots moved her hand towards her kunai pouch. If they thought he was going to deal with their hatred of him right now, they were sadly mistaken. With little more than a thought, Sasuke threw the kunai in his hand and pinned her arm to the wall before she could arm herself. It would have been so easy to aim the blade a little lower and slice through the artery in her wrist. A year ago, he wouldn't have even hesitated to do so. But Naruto was starting to rub off on him, so he had not even nicked her skin, instead catching her shirtsleeve with the blade. That small kindness was all Sasuke was capable of at the moment._

"_If he dies…you will be the first I tear apart, piece by piece," he promised. His voice was one he was painfully familiar with. It was the cold, frightening tone he began cultivating by Orochimaru's side until he finally killed the snake and went on to make the sannin look like a fluffy bunny in comparison to the monster he became. It was a sound that Naruto hated above all else and, because of that, was one Sasuke desperately tried to forget himself capable of. But, for now, he would deal with the painful reminder of his past if it saved Kakashi's life._

_It was not until hours later that Sasuke dared to leave Kakashi's side and, even then, his apartment was small enough he could still look up from the sink in the kitchenette to see the jounin sprawled out on his bed. Going back to washing his hands, he scrubbed furiously at the dried bloodstains, but they would not go away. He did not care that the water scalded his skin or that the soap began to sting as he scoured his hands with a rough sponge._

_So focused on the pink stains that he could not wash away, he did not notice Sakura had left her seat at Kakashi's side until a hand touched his shoulder. Flinching instinctively, he spun around and stumbled back against the counter, his hands grasping for a weapon, but there was none to be found._

_Color flooded the young woman's cheeks as she lowered her hand to her side, scuffing her shoe on the floor in discomfort. Whatever unease Sakura felt, it was nothing in comparison to Sasuke's. He was never so thankful his bodyguards took away his weapons. If he had had anything, Sakura would have been dead the instant she touched his shoulder._

"_I…um…Kakashi-sensei is going to be okay. I healed the nicks in his heart and lung and sewed him back up. He just needs to rest," she whispered, her head bowed so that her bangs covered her features. Even now, she couldn't stand to look at him. Sasuke huffed as he turned back to continue washing his hands. He didn't know why it still hurt to have people refuse to meet his gaze. He should be used to it, but Sakura's dismissal stung all the same. If anything, it hurt worse to have _her_ of all people hating him. She had been his teammate; she had once thought herself in love with him. But now she could not even be bothered to treat him like a human._

"_Hn…" Sasuke looked down at his hands only to see the pink he had been trying to remove was his own raw skin. Blisters were already forming on the backs of his hands from the hot water and his knuckles were cracked and bleeding from the half hour of scrubbing. A soft snort escaped as he looked over his hands. It was no wonder people feared him; he did not even notice what he was doing to himself. All that had mattered was getting Kakashi's blood off his hands. Even if he was not the one to stab his ex-sensei, it did not keep his stomach from turning any less when he had seen the red staining his skin and caking under his fingernails._

"_Y-You know…some of us…w-we get together…on Friday nights…y-you could come…"_

_Sasuke forgot all about washing his hands at those words. Looking over his shoulder, he was floored to see a pair of green eyes looking right at him. That verdant shade was not stained with the fear or hatred Sasuke had grown accustomed to since returning to Konoha. Instead, there was a strange warmth in those orbs that made his chest tighten for reasons Sasuke couldn't fully explain._

_Turning fully around to look at the woman, he raised an eyebrow. Her cheeks were bright pink, but not out of discomfort as he had earlier assumed. Judging from the sheepish smile, she was ashamed over something. Her stuttering, similarly, was not out of the fear Sasuke had grown calloused to, but embarrassment. He had never so wrongly judged someone's emotions before, but it had been so long since he had experienced anything other than hatred and revulsion that he assumed that was what everyone other than Naruto and Kakashi felt._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Sakura apologized softly as she bowed her head again, toeing the floor as though that would help her to find the words to say. "I should have come to visit when you came back…b-but I didn't know what to say…"_

_Sasuke could think of a thousand different curses people had flung at him as he walked through the village for the first time in over five years. He could remember how many people spat at him, offended by his very presence. There were those who threw rocks at his face and, with his arms securely cuffed behind his back, he had little protection against their hate. He had the scars to prove he had taken their abuse without a single word or attempt to dodge their attacks when he could have killed them with a single look._

"_I wanted to hate you…for all the times Naruto came back to the village half-dead with that defeated look in his eyes…but he wouldn't let me…he kept saying that his suffering was nothing…compared to what you lived with every day. He was so sure that there was still some good in you – that you would stop punishing yourself and come home one day._

"_I'm so glad Naruto was right."_

_Sasuke stood there frozen as a pair of warm arms encircled his torso and held him. It had been so long since someone other than Naruto hugged him that he had no idea what to do. He could only stand perfectly still as he looked down at the head of pink hair that did not even reach his shoulder. A part of him was so uncertain, so uncomfortable, that he wanted to pull away as soon as possible. There was another part of him that desperately wanted to return the embrace, to know what a friendly hug felt like. It was the latter that eventually won out as he gingerly put his arms around her tiny frame, ever afraid of hurting her with his strength._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sakura pulled away. Wiping at her nose in a very unflattering motion, she sniffled before she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Even with her eyes still watering, she clapped her hands together. "Now…let's get some food in you – you look like a twig…" Sasuke opened and closed his mouth, unsure what exactly to say._

"_After dinner, I'll give you something to help you sleep – no dreams, I promise."_

_It was the beginning of his salvation._

"Sasuke?" The jounin blinked as he shook his head, ridding the last images of the memory from his vision. Looking up, he saw Iruka and Naruto studying him strangely. How long had he been lost in thought? Judging by the brothers' odd looks, he was probably out of it quite a while.

"What were we talking about?" he asked as he glanced down at his daughter's peaceful features. Keiko – oblivious to the crimes her father had committed – snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her tiny fists around his shirt. A smile tugged at the edge of the jounin's mouth as he brushed a finger against Keiko's rounded cheek. It was hard to imagine that a few years ago, he had been seen as a monster that people would cross the street to avoid and something so evil, they would hide their children whenever he was out in public. Those same people now cooed and smiled as they watched him carry his daughter around the village. He would be bitter over their sudden change of heart, but he was too happy with his fiancé and daughter to care. Thanks to Naruto, Kakashi, and, eventually, Sakura and Iruka – those who could see the good in him – the village finally started seeing him as something other than the creature a lifetime of hatred and anger had made him.

"Kakashi being attacked in the village…" Naruto commented as he furrowed his eyebrows. Assassins had come after him over the years, no matter where he was, but he had always thought he was unique in that because of the Kyuubi and, more recently, because Tsunade had named him her heir. He had never considered the possibility other shinobi dealt with the same threat simply because they had done their job.

Sasuke absently rubbed his chest above his heart, recalling just how close his friend had been to death because of one of those attacks. "I don't know if someone will come after him now. No one has in the past several months, but they could just be waiting until Kakashi can't fight at all. Then again, Naruto and I are around all the time, so they might not want to risk fighting one of us…"

Iruka watched the dark-haired jounin's hand, wincing as he recalled the thick, painful-looking scar that covered his husband's chest exactly where Sasuke was rubbing now. Knowing where that deep, jagged impression came from, however, did not make Iruka feel any better. If anything, it frightened him all the more. To think that Kakashi, in his prime, had been stabbed in the chest while in Konoha – and from the pained look in Sasuke's eyes, had nearly lost his life because of it – was horrifying. What could his enemies be capable of now?

Iruka glanced over to his little brother and winced as he watched Naruto begin to nod off. It was not fair to him or Sasuke to even ask for their help. They would say yes without hesitation, but they had their own child to take care of now. They were already exhausted; how could they possibly take shifts watching over Kakashi as well?

He considered the possibility of having bodyguards assigned to them. Any of them would gladly agree to guard and protect one of Konoha's greatest shinobi, and Kakashi would probably strangle them within a day or two. And, if he did not try to kill one of them, he would most certainly scare them off with thinly veiled threats. If he hated the weakness he felt every time his own husband checked up on him, how could he possibly stand having an entire team of elite shinobi being his shadow for the next few months?

Iruka closed his eyes as he tried to think of another option. Kakashi wouldn't listen to reason. There was no way he could convince his stubborn husband that it would be a good idea to have a team of bodyguards until after the twins were born and he was back in shape. If needed, he would argue with Kakashi until he gave in, but his husband would be miserable for months, and, if today was any indication, would take that anger out on whoever was closest at the time.

There had to be some other way. Now that he finally understood his husband's fears, Iruka could try to think of a way to help. If it meant locking his husband in Tsunade's office for the next few months, he would. If it meant a team of bodyguards, so be it. He would do anything to keep their family safe.

XXX

Iruka shifted slightly in the overstuffed chair, tucking his legs underneath his behind as he glanced up from the history book he had been reading for the past few hours. The large tome was painfully boring, but it had put Saki to sleep for his afternoon nap. Iruka only had to read aloud for all of two pages before the toddler was snoring, kicking one of his legs in a very puppy-like manner. Pakkun was out by page three.

He had lied when the pug asked why he was going to read the history book on the first shinobi war. Pakkun had given him a disbelieving look when Iruka said he was going to assign his students a book report, but he hadn't pried. Somehow, Pakkun understood that those pages and their monotony distracted Iruka. And a distraction was exactly what Iruka needed after everything he learned today. But not even a horribly written book could keep his mind off of things for long.

Iruka was not so arrogant as to think for a second that he could protect Kakashi by himself. If Kakashi, in his prime, nearly lost his life on multiple occasions due to enemies, Iruka wouldn't stand a chance. He would merely slow down their attackers for however long he survived. It was a sobering moment the instant he realized he had a chance of dying in the next few months. But, if he was going to die, Iruka would do his damndest to take their attackers with him.

Well, so much for trying to take his mind off of his mortality and the risks their family was facing. Sighing, he closed the book and set it on the side table. Kakashi might get a kick out of the hundred year old book when he woke up, if for no other reason than as a means to torture his ninken.

Silently, Iruka slipped out of the chair. Padding barefoot across the bedroom, Iruka bent down to brush a gentle kiss against his husband's forehead. Kakashi grumbled in his sleep, but remained unconscious. If not for the fact Iruka knew his husband could no longer sleep throughout the night, and thus was now a night owl, he would have worried that Kakashi was sick. But whatever sleep Kakashi could get, even a few hours stolen during the day, was worth it.

Iruka could not help but smile sadly as he watched his husband sleep. Even after all this time, it was so hard for Kakashi to open up and show even a moment of vulnerability. A part of the brunet wanted to be angry at his husband for not explaining his fears himself. He should not have to find out from Sasuke the changes his husband hid and the terror he dealt with every waking moment! But every other part of the chuunin wanted to cry for a man who still understood so little about family that he would do anything to keep them from worrying.

Unable to stop his gaze from moving from his husband's face, Iruka glanced down at the pale chest littered in scars. Kakashi had unconsciously pulled the blankets down enough to reveal the fact he was dressed in only a pair of black boxers, so Iruka could see nearly every inch of marked flesh. Wincing, the brunet brought a finger up to gently touch the scar above his husband's heart. Sasuke did not have to speak earlier; Iruka could read the jounin's features well enough to know that Sasuke had once held Kakashi in his arms, terrified he wouldn't be able to save him.

Iruka recognized the mark of a kunai when he saw it. From the look of the scar, the blade had been deeply buried in his husband's chest and, knowing Kakashi, the obstinate idiot had pulled it out himself, doing more damage than if he had just left it in and gone to the hospital like anyone else would have. The scar was surrounded by smaller, nearly invisible dots that were so perfectly spaced Iruka knew that Kakashi had been stitched back up professionally. So, either Sakura or Tsunade had made a house call and saved his life because Kakashi despised the hospital. Iruka knew it had to be one of the two kunoichi simply because Kakashi would never allow another medic close to him when he was so weak.

Stubborn ass.

The brunet sighed as his fingers drifted across his husband's chest, wincing every time he saw a mark. How many of these were from missions – and how many did Kakashi receive because he had dared to drop his guard in his own home? How many of these were from monsters that would attack him when he was already injured and exhausted? How many times did Kakashi patch himself up, refusing to let anyone past the walls he had erected? How many lies had he made up over the years to explain a new injury to Gai and, in more recent years, Sasuke – the only two people who had known him well enough to even realize the jounin had been hurt?

Stifling a sob, the brunet stood up. He couldn't do this. It was torture to see those marks on his husband's body, knowing that a number of them were from events Kakashi had grown accustomed to. No one should have had the life Kakashi had endured, but things had changed. For the first time in his life since he was eight years old, Kakashi had someone there to protect him – and it was about time his mulish husband understood that.

XXX

Iruka sighed as he ran a hand through his unbound hair, wincing as he caught a knot with his fingers. Slowly detangling his digits from the mess, the brunet inwardly cursed. Figuratively speaking, his husband had a target on his back the size of the Hokage Monument. For all of the missing nin and other enemies Kakashi had pissed off over the years, it was only a matter of time for one of them to realize the opportunity they had. They would just have to look at the rounded jounin to know they had the chance to succeed where countless others had failed.

There had to be some other option he had not considered, some angle he had not thought of.

Sighing again, the brunet rubbed his aching temple. Kakashi had not even spoken of their sparring match or the fact he was in danger in the several hours he had been awake this afternoon. It was as though, to his husband, today had never happened. Kakashi had backed into that shell of his, acting like nothing was wrong.

Running his tongue along the raw and sore section of his gums where a tooth used to be, Iruka softly snarled. If he didn't love his husband so much, he might have throttled the moron until Kakashi admitted that everything wasn't alright, that his life – and those of their unborn children – was in danger. He would have smacked the jounin until Kakashi confessed he was afraid, but Iruka had the feeling his hand might fall off before the Copy Ninja broke down and revealed the truth.

"Oi…Iruka…"

Iruka looked up at the sound of his brother's hesitant tone. Naruto slipped into the room without making a sound, even though the two brothers were the only ones in the kitchen – and far enough away from Keiko's nursery that the baby wouldn't even stir if he had used his speaking voice. Despite the anger he felt towards his husband, Iruka had to smile at his brother. Who would have thought that adorable blue-eyed baby would have changed Naruto so much in such a short amount of time?

The young father plopped down at the table next to Iruka, being uncharacteristically quiet and subdued as he rested his chin on his hands in a thoughtful pose. Taking a moment to study the blonde, Iruka shook his head. He hadn't noticed before, but at some point, Naruto had taken out most of his piercings, leaving just several silver hoops in each ear that suited the handsome man. Gone was the rebel who had defiantly pierced every part of his body even when Iruka had told him not to. No longer was he the boy who had once tried to hide the whisker-like scars on his face because people looked at him differently; Naruto now proudly showed those parallel marks along with the newer scar down the right side of his face. Most of all, gone was the lonely, angry and betrayed teenager Iruka had once known, replaced by a content young man who was starting to look like a Hokage.

Naruto finally spoke, his voice little more than a whisper. "Sasuke and I were talking…and…we want to help-" Before the blonde could continue, Iruka held up a hand to silence him. Shaking his head, Iruka wished his brother was not so selfless. It was a sweet gesture, but he would never put Naruto, Sasuke or Keiko in danger.

"No, you two have enough to worry about as it is. Kakashi is just going to have to get used to bodyguards for a while…" Iruka admitted softly as he bowed his head. Maybe Gai and a few of their friends would volunteer, so Kakashi would be more comfortable around them. Then again, the brunet was not sure if he could deal with the Green Beast's boundless energy 24/7.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto interjected as he folded his arms on the table, his pose telling Iruka that the blonde was certain of his idea, whatever it was. "Sasuke and I agreed…we both know Kakashi well enough to know he won't agree to bodyguards…he'll find some way to sneak away from them, trick them into guarding a clone…" Iruka nodded his head, easily imagining Kakashi doing some such juvenile nonsense to maintain his privacy.

"What did you have in mind?" Iruka asked, curious what his brother and Sasuke could have come up with that he had not already considered. His little brother gave him a cheeky grin in response.

"Well, you guys never went on a honeymoon, so no one in Konoha would think anything of you two disappearing for a while," Naruto pointed out as he gave Iruka a lecherous glance that lessened the seriousness of their conversation a small amount.

"I've already considered relocating," Iruka replied with a sigh. "We can't go to another hidden village – Kakashi would be recognized instantly, which defeats the whole purpose of going into hiding. He doesn't have enough chakra anymore to hold a henge for any length of time. A civilian village, they might not recognize him, but there will be no one to help us if we are attacked. We would be safest here in Konoha…"

"What if there was a place, hypothetically, near Konoha where you guys could hide out? I mean, everyone will think you are off on this honeymoon around the world, so Kakashi's enemies wouldn't think to look around here," Naruto suggested, his tone and pink stain on his scarred cheeks revealing that this 'hypothetical place' was not so imaginary after all.

"Baka, we aren't going to be hiding from genin. These people will be able to track us down, even if you lie to everyone where we are. They will sense Kakashi's chakra no matter where we hide…"

"Well…what if this place happened to be shielded so it is impossible to sense anyone in there?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, his expression sheepish, as though he was embarrassed to admit he knew of such a place. Iruka eyed the young man for a moment, trying to figure out what his brother was up to. When it hit him, he snorted.

"So that's how you kept in contact with Sasuke for all those years he was a missing nin…" Seeing the telling red color to his brother's cheeks, the brunet chuckled as he shook his head. He had always wondered how Naruto had been able to negotiate the surrender of a man he supposedly had not seen for over a year. He had inwardly questioned his brother's relationship with Sasuke, unable to believe that Naruto only saw the missing nin during their increasingly rare battles. The way Naruto had spoken of Sasuke made Iruka wonder just how well the two knew each other and how they could have come to have such a close relationship.

To think Sasuke had been so close to Konoha all that time when armies of shinobi were searching for him around the world!

"U-Un…" Naruto bowed his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was dragging Sasuke back after one of our fights. We almost got to the village gates…but he was hurt, so we stopped for the night. We were close enough to the village I was afraid someone would sense him and attack, not realizing I was bringing him back…so I put up shields to hide us. One night turned into several…and…erm…"

From the tomato-like color of his brother's face, Iruka knew he wasn't going to get much more out of him. Smiling, the brunet nodded his head. To anyone else, Naruto's actions would have bordered on betrayal of the village. He had knowingly protected a missing nin, hiding him close enough to Konoha for him to be a threat. How many people would see the young boy who just wanted his best friend and lover to come home? Would they ever consider the internal conflict Naruto had every time he fought Sasuke or how difficult it had to be for him to have Sasuke so close to Konoha, but not bring him in? Instead, Naruto had waited, trying to convince people that Sasuke was worthy of a second chance. He had Sasuke surrender, agreeing to be put in custody until the Council could decide what to do with him. Naruto had shown people that Sasuke had changed. "You didn't bring Sasuke back that time…" Iruka's words were more of a statement than a question, but his brother answered all the same.

"It was another year before Sasuke was ready to come back…he wanted to destroy the last of his gang – he did not want their ideals and abilities spreading. Our ANBU never realized he was helping them…no one did. He had agreed to surrender after he was done, so I started visiting that place every few days, waiting for him to show up and say he was ready to come back. He would come to tell me it was going to be just a little longer…" Naruto trailed off as he looked down at his hands. "We spent enough time there that we strengthened the shields until no one could even sense me. We used illusions to confuse people who came near, to make it impossible to track us when we went there, to hide the house…"

"_House_," Iruka repeated curiously, his voice coming out as a squeak. "Just how much time did the two of you spend there?" From his brother's sudden inability to meet his gaze, Iruka knew that his sibling's numerous missions probably took him a day or two even though he did not return to Konoha for weeks at a time. If it was not for the fact Naruto had been protecting Sasuke's very life, Iruka would have been hurt his little brother kept such a secret from him for all these years.

"You and Kakashi could use it if you wanted. You'd still be close enough to Konoha to summon Sasuke or me if you needed us. Tsunade could be transported there if there was a problem with the twins…" Naruto grumbled softly. Without warning, the young jounin found himself in a tight embrace. So accustomed to his brother's sudden emotional responses, he merely wrapped his arms around Iruka's shaking shoulders. He would have asked if something was wrong, but he could only imagine the kind of relief the brunet must be feeling to know that Kakashi and the twins were going to be safe.

"Thank you," Iruka whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had so quickly dismissed the idea of relocating that he had never really considered the possibility of going into hiding. Kakashi may not like it, but even the genius would agree that it was their best chance to protect their family as long as he was weak and vulnerable.

"I guess I should tell Kakashi we are going on a honeymoon."

XXX

Authoress: Yosh! Okay, I have officially lost the ability to write in time…so I will update when I can, trying my best to catch up, but I cannot promise anything. Med school sucks away my free time…but do not worry! I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes me to do so!


	44. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

Iruka glanced back at his husband, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from chuckling. As though he knew Iruka was amused by him, the jounin glanced up from the forest floor and glared at him. If he did not know Kakashi so well, Iruka might have actually felt a moment of fear at that angry glower. Then again, Kakashi did not look all too intimidating at the moment. It may have something to do with the mud that nearly covered his husband from head to toe, but Iruka had the feeling it had more to do with the twigs sticking out of his husband's caked hair.

"Shut up…" Kakashi grumbled as he stomped past Iruka, wiping at the mud on his cheek, but only succeeding in adding new streaks to his already dirt-covered face.

It had been only a few days since Iruka and Kakashi had settled into their temporary home, but Iruka could not help but see the change those few days had already had in his husband. The moment they had stepped into the heavily shielded area, Iruka had felt completely at ease. He had the feeling part of it was the innumerable jutsu surrounding them, protecting them from the rest of the world. The rest of him, however, could not help but feel more relaxed simply because Kakashi was comfortable. For once, his husband was not looking over his shoulder, waiting for someone to attack him. Kakashi was not jumping at every shadow. He was not arming himself every time he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. For the first time in months, Kakashi felt safe.

Iruka had grown so accustomed to his husband's paranoia that he barely even registered it back in Konoha. Now looking at his husband, Iruka remembered the past several months with painful clarity. Shinobi as a rule were a little more anxious than most people, but Iruka could now see just how wrong he had been assuming Kakashi was just more high-strung than others.

For once, Kakashi slept through the night. He rarely carried a weapon on himself now. He no longer had that glimmer of ever-present unease in his eyes. Most telling of all, however, was that, for the first time in his seven and a half months of pregnancy, Kakashi was not hiding beneath a mask. He was not pretending he was fine. He was not putting on a brave face for everyone around him.

Finally, Kakashi was comfortable enough to show his shortcomings to Iruka. He finally revealed that not even the great Copy Cat Ninja was immune to the side effects of pregnancy. Kakashi reluctantly admitted to his weakened state; he showed that his chakra reserves and energy levels were nothing like what they used to be. He did not hide his increasingly frequent need to stop and rest when they were on a walk. He did not act like his occasional stumble did not occur. And today, for the first time, Kakashi's loss of balance landed him on his behind right in a puddle of mud.

It took Iruka little more than a quick step to catch back up to his husband. Slipping his hand into Kakashi's, he intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently. The jounin shifted his gaze to their hands and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"How long do you think it'll be before Naruto and Sasuke send Saki back here?" Iruka had to ask as he slowed his pace to match his husband's. Kakashi snorted, the smirk on his face revealing his thoughts all too easily. It was only this morning that their genius offspring became inconsolable, screaming for his 'Kei-ki" until even the ninken were considering gagging their little master.

No one had considered Saki's feelings when they planned on going into hiding for the next few months. Naruto and Sasuke were more focused on making sure Kakashi and Iruka had everything they would need. The expecting fathers, on the other hand, were just so relieved to have a perfect hiding place that they had not considered the possibility there was one very large downfall to the secluded, heavily shielded house.

Keiko and her fathers weren't going to be there with them.

The shields were powerful, but strong enough to house three of the most powerful shinobi to exist? Not to mention having to, at the same time, hide Iruka, a pack of ninken and two children? Not even Naruto and Kakashi's combined knowledge of seals and jutsu was enough to strengthen the shields that much.

So, after making sure they were settled in, Naruto and Sasuke had left with their adorable daughter. And, since the moment they disappeared from sight, Saki had been crying nonstop. The shields were strong enough the little toddler could not transport himself to his cousin, much less summon her here. But that did not stop him from trying until he exhausted himself and gave his parents a few blessed hours of reprieve before he woke up and started crying all over again.

Iruka had never been trained to handle torture like Kakashi, so it was only a matter of time before he broke under the pressure. He hadn't cared that it took nearly all his energy to summon his younger brother to their temporary home. All that mattered was that, within moments, the blonde had appeared, ready to protect his family. Naruto had even had a kunai drawn, sure something horrible must have happened for Iruka to summon him so urgently.

It had taken the future Hokage several confused seconds of looking around for a nonexistent attacker, then to his screaming nephew and the stressed brother who had brought him there.

Finally, after Naruto had eased his own paranoia by combing the house and grounds for enemies, the blonde believed Iruka when he said he had just needed his brother's help to get a few hours of peace and quiet. Naruto, bless the young, optimistic, and energetic father, offered to take Saki off their hands for a day or two. Iruka had thought his little brother would come back screaming after an hour, but Naruto and Sasuke had somehow already lasted half a day. And what a glorious, quiet day it had been.

Iruka hadn't believed Naruto at first when his brother had explained the shields to him the other day. He had thought Naruto was just joking when he said the shields were strong enough that, to transport oneself out – or summon someone else in – his chakra would be completely drained. The shields were fantastic in that it made it impossible for intruders to get in, but that barrier did not make distinctions between friend and foe. Without someone already inside the protected area to summon them, it was impossible – even for Naruto – to transport within the invisible walls. Naruto, without Iruka or Kakashi calling for him, would only be able to transport himself close to the shielded area and, from there, the rest of his trip would be on foot. Naruto truly had thought of every way possible to slow down or stop attackers entirely.

All of the seals, jutsu, backups, and other proof of his brother's determination to protect his loved ones had made Iruka's head spin. He was no master of seals, so he was barely able to follow his brother's words, but he had gotten enough out of Naruto's explanation to know that there was a major downfall to the shields. If something went wrong – if the twins came early – and Iruka had to get Kakashi back to the village quickly, he could transport his husband directly to Tsunade, but he did not have the amount of chakra to transport both of them. He would be left behind until Naruto or Sasuke came to get him or until he downed a handful of soldier pills.

Iruka did not mind that little downside. It was more than a fair trade to have Kakashi and the twins safe.

XXX

"You'll never make it out of here alive," he whispered to himself. The garbled sound that came from his lips did not match his intentions, but he was too tired to try again. He was too cold, too hungry…but most of all, too tired to care. He had dealt with many horrors on past missions, but nothing came close to the exhaustion that ate at him every moment. Nothing else in the world was like the fatigue that gnawed at his very bones, that thickened his tongue and that twisted his very thoughts until he had no idea who he even was anymore.

Somewhere, he found the strength to loll his head back to look up at his bound wrists. Long ago, the bite of the metal had ceased to hurt. It was not much longer after that that he had discovered he could not move his fingers. It could have been hours ago or weeks; he had no way of telling time or how long ago it was that those metal cuffs began to chew at his very bones. He knew just how close the metal was to major arteries.

Just a quick twitch of his wrist.

Only a little more blood loss and those bastards wouldn't be able to revive him this time. Just a tiny drop in blood pressure and his heart would give out. He couldn't feel his wrists, so there would be no pain, just the feel of something warm running down his bare and broken arms before he lost consciousness. He would go peacefully.

Just a tiny movement and all of this would be over.

He had completed his mission before they captured him. He had not lost any of his teammates. He had not given up any of the village's secrets. He would not die in dishonor like his father. No one would even know that he had killed himself. They would assume it had been his captors. No one ever needed to know the truth…

Just a flick of his wrists and he wouldn't be cold anymore.

It was so tempting, _so _very tempting. He was too far gone to feel a flicker of fear or regret. All he could feel – all he knew – was the cold, numbing nothingness of his prison. He shifted, his entire body screaming in exhaustion as he leaned against the cold wall behind him, pushing his numb wrists against rusted, sharp metal. He heard the familiar gentle clink of chain links as he put more weight against his bonds. Any other shinobi would have taken this opportunity long before now. Looking up, he could barely see the outline of those damn cuffs in the darkness. How much pressure did he need? How quickly should he move? A single jerk that would cause the chains overhead to jingle again or a slow motion that wouldn't cause any more noise – which would accomplish his goal before his captors came to check on him?

A quick jerk it would be. His captors were idiots enough, they would take him down to check on his arms. The moment his useless limbs fell to his sides – the instant his wrists were below his heart – gravity would take control. Blood would return to starved flesh. It would seep, slow at first, through nicked arteries. There would be no sudden, pulsating flood of scarlet – his heart was too weak for such a colorful display. Instead, his would be a slow exsanguination. In this darkness, in this horrific smell, his torturers wouldn't notice at first. They wouldn't immediately raise his arms above his head again. They wouldn't realize until it was too late. He would slide to the floor and there, on that dingy, cold stone, the last of his once honored clan would meet his end.

It would be only too easy. It was foolproof. He was a master of strategy, so he had already calculated every possibility. A single flick of his wrists and, no matter what, he would die in a matter of minutes. It wasn't like anyone was coming to save him. No one would mourn him. He was leaving no one behind. He was not committing suicide; he was not being a coward. He was simply quickening the death his captors had already decided for him.

"Well, well, what's this?"

He no longer had the strength to turn his head to look at his tormentor. Takeshi's face would be forever burned into his memory – he did not need to look to imagine every flicker of emotion on that gnarled face. He would be forever haunted by those beady black eyes. The roughened, deep voice would eternally echo in his ears. Those gasps of pleasure and moans of satisfaction would haunt him even into whatever came after death.

"It looks like someone missed me."

If he had the energy, he would have spit on the bastard. Instead, all he did was take a breath that came out as a rattling, pained gasp. Takeshi only laughed at the noise. It was the closest he could get nowadays to a fight out of his captive. Occasionally, he worked up the energy to speak and mock the giant man, but even that was almost impossible to accomplish anymore. It was a far cry from the fierce battling against his bindings, scratching at his captors and snarling that he had once been capable of. But the warrior he had once been was long gone.

He just wanted to sleep.

He just wanted to remember what it was like to be warm.

He needed to know what a full belly felt like.

"Sir!"

He was actually snapped from his morbid thoughts as one of Takeshi's lackeys entered his cell. Mustering the strength to remain conscious, he listened to the lanky shinobi's words, even though they made no sense to him.

"Two scouts have been seen on the eastern side of the compound. From their dress…they're ANBU."

_Anbu…why does that sound familiar?_

"And?" Takeshi's word had taken on a mocking tone, but beneath it, he heard something he had never experienced before when it came to his main rapist. Fear.

"They appear to be preparing for an assault. What are your orders?"

_Who would be stupid enough to attack? There is nothing here other than these idiots…_

"Have everyone assemble in the courtyard. Looks like we are going to have some entertainment today. I will be there as soon as I am done here."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, he found himself flipped over, his face and chest pressed against the cold stone wall. It was all so familiar, he did not even feel a flicker of unease or disgust. He felt nothing. No regret, no fear. Nothing. Even when the first stabs of pain ran up his back, he did little more than look up at the cuffs above his head.

Just a flick of his wrists.

"They won't save you…you know." Takeshi's words barely registered in his mind. Who would save him? No one cared about him…no one would rescue him. His captor groaned in pleasure. He simply took another breath of air, wishing the bastard would finish soon.

"They can't have you, I won't…I won't let them." Once Takeshi was done…then he would end this hell. He wasn't going to give the bastard the gratification of believing he was the one to kill him. No…once that bastard was finished…he would finally discover what existed after this life.

"Think of the looks on their faces…to discover their precious little _Hatake Kakashi_…just a few minutes too late to save you." A wet tongue tracing his ear snapped Kakashi from his thoughts of death. _Save…me? _Was it possible? Was someone coming to save him? Was someone finally going to end his misery? That wondrous thought distracted him for several minutes.

"What's this? You're not…falling asleep on me…are you?"

Perhaps the thought of someone caring enough to save him breathed life into his dead body, because Kakashi somehow found the strength to release a dry, hacking laugh. He didn't know where he mustered the energy to do so, but he opened his mouth and spoke as clearly as he could with his broken jaw, "I-I was thinking 'bout i-it…" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded pitifully weak. Suddenly, a cool piece of metal was pressing against his bare inner thigh. The pain of his flesh being separated barely registered as Kakashi realized the upwards direction of that blade. He did not notice the blood sliding down his legs. He struggled, not caring that the pain in his back was magnified by his squirming.

For the first time in his entire time of captivity, his heart fluttered in a wholly unfamiliar emotion. It took him too long to recognize the pounding of his weak heart, the rush of blood in his ears – the gasps and cries – for what they were. For the first time in his life, Kakashi knew what it felt like to feel fear.

Then, he learned the meaning of true pain. A scream rent the air as his legs gave out, whether from pain, exhaustion, or slipping on the warm liquid beginning to pool underneath him, he didn't care. It no longer mattered if someone was here to save him. They were too late. The _man_ known as Hatake Kakashi was already dead.

XXX

"NOOOO!"

"Kakashi! It's just a bad dream!"

Those gentle words reached him, but he kept struggling. His stomach continued to churn as pain burned through his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized his husband's concerned tone. But the sound of Takeshi's voice was still ringing in his ears. The feel of that bastard's hands on him continued to make his skin crawl. The smell of that horrible place was too fresh, assailing his nose. The metallic taste of his own blood still lingered on his tongue.

"It was a nightmare…there's nothing to be afraid of…"

His body still trembling in unholy terror, he worked up the courage to open his eyes. Immediately, light flooded his vision, nearly blinding him. Once he got over the brightness of the room, his eyes began to focus, taking in the scene before him. Almost as soon as he registered the brunet in front of him with his hands up in surrender, Kakashi looked down and instantly dropped the kunai he was pointing at his husband. Years of a hard shinobi life gave him reflexes that had been life-saving in the past – now, they were the same ones that could threaten the lives of those he loved most. The sourness of disgust hit him, nearly gagging him, as he looked down at the blade lying innocently on the rumpled sheets in front of him.

"Kakashi…are you okay?" Before Iruka even got the chance to lean over and gently touch his trembling husband's shoulder, the jounin jerked away and snapped.

"Don't!" Kakashi all but roared, his voice cracking as he leaned out of reach. Gasping for air, the feel of a rope around his throat still choking the very breath from him, the jounin regretted his tone and the accompanying emotions that tore at him. Iruka did not deserve the revulsion that roiled through him at the thought of someone else's fingers on his bare skin. His husband did nothing to warrant the aversion Kakashi felt as a tanned hand had reached out for him for no other reason than to comfort him.

"D-Don't…touch me…not right now, Iruka…"

Iruka flinched, Kakashi's quiet, pained words more stinging than a slap to the face. He knew he shouldn't feel as hurt as he did at his husband's statement. Kakashi mumbled in his sleep clear enough that the brunet knew exactly what had plagued the jounin's dreams. And he wanted to revive that bastard Takeshi and kill him all over again for the hell Kakashi lived with for so long that, even now, he still had flashbacks that left him screaming and unable to stand even the gentlest of touches.

Though he understood his husband's reaction on a logical level, his heart still ached all the same. But Iruka had learned how to put on a brave face after the horrible childhood Naruto had been forced to live. He had learned to smile even as his heart was breaking for a little boy who was hated for no reason.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi mumbled as he moved to stand, unconsciously putting even more distance between Iruka and himself. Though the jounin did not notice it, Iruka could not help but recognize the unspoken desire to be as far away as possible for what it was.

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the powerful shinobi fold his arms across his chest. The brunet couldn't help but sigh as he recognized the stance of the cold, aloof man his husband had once been. It was all too easy for his husband to step back behind the shields that had protected him for so many years. Like hell Kakashi was going to talk about his nightmare right now – it would probably take a few bottles of sake and a promise of kinky sex to get the details out of him once the twins were born. Instead of arguing with the stubborn man, Iruka moved to stand.

He had learned how to deal with moods like this a long time ago. Though most of his knowledge concerned Sasuke, Naruto and others when they were emotional teens, the methods still applied. "I'll go make a pot of tea, and then run you a hot bath." Perhaps relaxing his husband physically would help ease the ghosts that he could still see darkening the man's unfocused gaze. Iruka knew little else would reach Kakashi right now other than time and the gentle reminder that he wasn't in that hellhole anymore.

"Don't…" he whispered, his voice hoarse, as though he really had spent the past month screaming in pain – as if only recently he had been saved from that noose. Kakashi looked up from a point on the floor he had been staring at. Shifting his gaze, he glanced over to Iruka. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." He knew no amount of urging on his part would get Iruka to go back to bed any time in the near future. Similarly, he was certain that his reassurances would do nothing to ease the sadness in his husband's eyes, but Kakashi was willing to try.

"I…I'm going to take a walk," the jounin mumbled to himself more so than the brunet eyeing him as he raked a shaking hand through his hair. Kakashi could feel Iruka's concern amplify, but he did not know what else to say. He would never speak of the dark thoughts that were on his mind or try to describe the revulsion, the cold, painful terror that still ate at him even though he knew it was all a dream. How could he possibly explain how, even though he was surrounded by warmth, his body still shivered as though it was still in that frigid dungeon?

The Sharingan's ability to perfectly copy anything it saw was more of a curse than a blessing. And, even though it was not strong enough back then to save him, the damned eye still stripped what little chakra he could produce back then in order to create memories that would haunt him forever.

Kakashi forced himself to walk around the bed and pull his husband into his arms. Even as his stomach churned and his arms itched to push Iruka away – the reflex so engrained that the muscles in his arms twitched uncontrollably and he flinched, awaiting the pain instinct told him was about to come – he held his husband. His heart – and his mind – won this time. But Kakashi was not willing to test his own resolve when he was already a ticking time bomb of emotions because of the twins. As though they sensed his unease, the two twirled and kicked at him.

"I…need some time alone," Kakashi ground out as he stepped back, not wanting to discover his approximations of his own patience and self-control were grossly overestimated. His body still trembling, Kakashi took several more steps back, widening his stance in preparation for some kind of argument from Iruka. Instead, his husband completely took him by surprise by nodding his head in understanding.

"Just…take this with you." Kakashi looked from those warm, compassionate orbs to something Iruka was holding out to him. Seeing one of his kunai across his husband's palm, the very one he had unknowingly pointed at Iruka mere minutes ago, the jounin raised an eyebrow. "I don't need you fighting a bear bare-handed…" Iruka grumbled as his explanation as he watched Kakashi slip the blade into his pants pocket.

Kakashi gave a quick nod of his head. He knew that wasn't his husband's reason – the only wildlife around here was squirrels and the occasional rabbit. Kakashi understood that, even here in the safe haven Naruto and Sasuke had given them, they could never be too safe. But Iruka had already weighed his options and understood that, whatever minimal risk Kakashi took by walking outside alone, he was better off than if Iruka forced him to stay indoors.

"Love you," Kakashi whispered as he leaned forwards, brushing a kiss against his husband's forehead. Iruka echoed the sentiment, bringing a hand up to brush his knuckles against Kakashi's bare cheek. Even though the jounin didn't flinch or move away, Iruka knew it was taking every ounce of willpower Kakashi had not to do just that.

"Be careful…and don't stay out too long…and come back in if it gets too cold." Iruka felt like he was babysitting Naruto again as he listed his conditions. His mother hen complex was worth it when he saw the barest of smiles touch his husband's lips.

"Yes, mother…anything else?" Kakashi quietly joked as he moved towards the window. The front door would be much easier in his current state, but as the saying goes: old habits die hard. A flicker of warmth touched the jounin as he glanced back at his husband. Somehow, even with a few words, Iruka was already making him feel better – but Kakashi needed the time alone to think. He needed the fresh, cold air to clear his head. He itched for the freedom an hour or two alone would afford him.

"Don't fall in any mud puddles."

With that reminder of his clumsiness earlier today, Kakashi slipped out of the open window and began walking down the side of the house. In his prime, he wouldn't have thought twice of jumping to the ground two stories below. With the twins, he would be lucky if he landed on his ass, much less his feet. As his bare feet brushed against the cool grass, he glanced back up and caught a glimpse of his husband watching him suspiciously before Iruka vanished into their lit bedroom. As though he hadn't realized Iruka would follow him at a discrete enough distance that Kakashi wouldn't sense his presence, but would be there if Kakashi needed him. The jounin shook his head and pretended as though he didn't know Iruka's master plan. Iruka would never let him wander around in the dark by himself after the nightmare he had. Being seven and a half months pregnant with twins only added to Iruka's need to be there for support if Kakashi was man enough to ask for it.

If he wasn't already Iruka's husband, he would have asked the understanding, wonderful man to marry him right then and there.

Perhaps he would ask his husband to join him in a few minutes. For now, however, he enjoyed the silence as he walked among the trees, listening to the gentle crunch of leaves beneath his feet. As a shinobi, he could walk silently even as round and off-balance as he currently was. But there was something refreshing and relaxing about the rustling of leaves and the crackle of twigs as he made his way through the dense forest. It reminded him where he was – and how far he had come from the seventeen year old boy Gai had saved, the child who was all but mute and jumped at his own shadow.

Slowly, the horrors of his capture began to recede into the vault they had been locked away in for so many years. It had been at least ten years since he had had a dream as real as tonight's nightmare. He had thought he had finally come to terms with his past demons. Something must have triggered his memories, but what? Kakashi tried to think back, to recall something that would have caused him to relive that month.

As he walked, the jounin ran through their entire day, but he could not think of a conversation he and Iruka had, an event that had occurred or anything else that could have caused his dream. They had gone on a walk, he fell and made an ass of himself by getting covered in mud…there was nothing unusual that he could recall.

Then, as a cold chill went down his back, Kakashi remembered the split-second feeling of being watched by a pair of beady black eyes. That flicker of unease had been enough to throw him off-balance and slip into a mud puddle. Amidst Iruka's hysterical laughter, he had shaken off the crazy paranoia as just his hormones.

But there was that feeling again.

Even before the _crack_ of a breaking twig registered in his mind, Kakashi's hand was around the kunai handle. Another heartbeat later, the blade was flying through the air as pain hit the hand that piece of metal had been all too easily knocked out of. Kakashi did not think, he merely reacted, barely noticing the pain in his hand as he moved into action.

At seven and a half months pregnant, no shinobi should have the kind of speed and grace Kakashi displayed as he dove for the blade. As he skidded across the cool ground, he ignored the pain as loose rocks shredded through his pants and embedded into his flesh. His knees could handle a few more scars. For now, he had more important things to worry about. The jounin's fingers barely had the chance to wrap around the kunai handle before Kakashi was thrown across the ground by a powerful hit to his back.

Pain lanced his entire torso as he rolled across the forest floor, curling around his rounded midsection. He no longer had the flexibility or strength to regain his balance before landing on the ground with bruising force. Even as he stumbled, trying to stand, the sound of a katana being unsheathed rang through the otherwise quiet woods. Kakashi knew that sound all too well. How could he not when, for his entire time as ANBU, his father's sword had been his favorite weapon? How could he forget the click of metal or the soft rubbing as a well-honed blade slid from its sheath? Even though he rarely used a sword anymore, he would always remember the sound of his father's prized blade.

Kakashi looked up as his muscles tensed, preparing to dodge his attacker's blade and counter. Though a kunai was not his first choice in a battle against a katana, it would have to make do. Like hell he would let the bastard put a single mark on him. But his only weapon slid from suddenly numb fingers as he caught a glimpse of the sword heading towards him and the dark shadow that wielded it.

He knew that blade.

How could he ever forget the brother to the tanto and wazashi that sat in a place of honor back home? Those two blades were now back where they should be, in the wooden holder his father had built decades ago after receiving the set as a wedding present from his wife. But the bottom rung was painfully empty, as it had been for two decades.

The katana was missing because it had been the blade Kakashi carried on him during that fateful mission. It was the very sword he had used to assassinate a dictator. It was the blade Kakashi had not seen since his captors used it to slice open his back, laughing as they stripped flesh from bone. It was the blade that now sang as it cut through the air.

Kakashi could not move. It was as though the mere sight of his father's katana had some kind of spell over him, sucking away his speed, his strength, his power – everything that made him who he was. Though the world seemed to slow for that brief moment, Kakashi could only stare at the metal as it approached him.

Then, he found the strength to shift his gaze to the darkened face of his attacker. Though he knew what his eyes would be met with, the cloaked warrior's shadowed features were ones that stopped his very heart. He would never forget the gnarled, twisted features or those dark, beady eyes so long as he lived. He would always remember the shocking white of scars that ran down that entire face in a parallel set of three, a memento from the one time Kakashi was able to break his bonds and attack his captor with his nails – the only weapon he had left. Worse of all, however, was the evil smile that only appeared when pain and suffering were involved. It was something that would haunt Kakashi until the day he died.

"B-But…you're…dead…"

A sickening, wet noise hit his ears, which was quickly drowned out by a scream. Kakashi knew it didn't come from his own lungs. He couldn't breathe, much less cry out. No, the realization he recognized his attacker was enough to rob all control of his body. Even as a pressure hit him in the abdomen, he could not do anything other than look down at his father's katana, confused when he saw the once immaculate blade now covered in scarlet.

But whose blood was it? He had not been injured; he wasn't in any pain.

Kakashi suddenly felt faint, weakly falling to his knees as he watched a blur of green rip the laughing, black shadow away from him. He numbly recalled Iruka had been wearing a green shirt today. The clang of metal on metal rang through the forest. He couldn't muster the energy required to follow the colorful whirl as it shot off into the trees, much less pay attention as the leaves rustled overhead, mixing in with the sound of battle.

Gai…Gai had _lied_ to him. He had said they were all dead – _all_ of them. Kakashi wanted to go strangle his best friend, the bastard who had lied to him for all these years, but he could only find the strength to fall back against a tree. Tilting his head up, he tried to focus on the leaves above, but they stubbornly remained a streak of dark green.

"-shi? Kakashi?!"

The jounin mustered the energy to follow the sound of his name. He only felt a flicker of surprise as Iruka dropped out of the trees and raced towards him. He should feel something else, he was sure of it when he saw the streaks of tears down a tanned, blood-specked face. Concern, that was it. Kakashi shifted, trying to stand, but could not even get his legs to move from their tangled position underneath him. Settling for remaining seated, the jounin studied his husband, noting Iruka's mouth moved, but he could hear no words. He could hear an incessant ringing and the racing beat of his own heart, so he did not waste the energy to worry that he had gone deaf. Instead, he checked the brunet for injuries. A small nick over his left eyebrow that already had stopped bleeding. There was a bloody tear in his t-shirt below his right shoulder. From the gradual spread of crimson, it would probably take stitches to stop the bleeding. Otherwise, his husband looked fine – so why was Iruka so pale? Why was he crying?

A gentle hand touched his cheek, forcing him to focus on the man kneeling down in front of him. Slowly, Iruka's voice began filtering in, but despite hearing his husband, Kakashi could not make any sense of it. "We should be safe for now, but I can't transport both of us back to the village right now. I'll send you and follow you after I get some soldier pills from the house and recover enough chakra. Kakashi? Kakashi!" The jounin registered the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder, but he couldn't figure out why Iruka had that tone of voice. He may not understand, but he could recognize pain when he heard it.

"Kakashi!" The jounin was able to look down to watch numbly as Iruka gingerly touched his chest and torso, confused when his husband's hands came away from his rounded abdomen, covered in red that the his black shirt hid so well. But…he hadn't been hit. It was then he remembered his father's katana, coated in blood, and the first twinges of fiery pain began to burn through his midsection.

"G-Gai…lied," he weakly whispered as he watched Iruka tear away the soaked material, but all he revealed was more crimson covering his rounded abdomen. Iruka moved quickly, stripping off his own shirt and pressing the ball of wadded material to Kakashi's middle. "H-He's…still alive…"

"Shh…" That soft sound was broken by a strangled cry. Kakashi looked down at his husband's hand, barely registering that Iruka's hand was now dripping red despite the makeshift compress. That much blood couldn't be coming from him – he would be unconscious from blood loss. A wave of dizziness hit him as warmth spread through his abdomen. Suddenly, his mind cleared enough for the jounin to realize Iruka was pumping chakra into him at an alarming rate.

"I-I-I'm s-so…sorry." Kakashi could barely make out Iruka's words through the wail of pain. As his husband continued feeding him chakra, staving off the effects of severe blood loss, Kakashi watched familiar dark marks appear across Iruka's abdomen. Despite all of his husband's arguments, the jounin had yet to remove the jutsu because he wanted to protect Iruka. How ironic that that same jutsu was now saving him from exsanguination, pulling chakra from reserves Kakashi was currently too weak to access in order to slow the bleed. "I-I should have…I s-should have been following cl-closer behind you…I should have never let you come out in the fir-first place! I'm…sorry…"

"'Ruka?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded wrong. It cracked with the effort it took to just breathe. "I…I'm fine," he whispered, his bald-faced lie catching in his throat. No longer delirious from blood loss, he knew just how far from 'fine' he was – but he was damned if he was going to let Iruka waste time taking care of him when that bastard was still alive. He was starting to feel better. A little more chakra and he could start healing himself. "Go…kill…kill Takeshi…"

The sudden jerk of his husband's body cried that Iruka had not realized who their attacker was. Kakashi looked up into wide eyes that, though filled with surprise, were stained with hatred and disgust – not for his injured partner, but the bastard who had done this to him. Though Kakashi could read the bloodlust in his husband's normally gentle eyes, the brunet shook his head.

"I'm _not_ losing you _too_…" Iruka whispered harshly as he abruptly stopped healing Kakashi. Even as a sudden piercing pain hit the jounin, telling him his husband had been numbing him as well as trying to heal him, he tried to ignore it. He watched Iruka's hands begin to form the complex hand seals of a transportation jutsu, aware of just how taxing it would be for his husband to transport him back to the village – preferably next to Tsunade or near a hospital. He knew Iruka and his own reserves would be emptied by the effort. There was no way Iruka had the strength to transport both of them. He did not have enough chakra to summon Naruto or Sasuke right now. Iruka had only one option.

"He won't get away with this."

Kakashi barely registered his husband's whispered promise. He did not recognize the cold, dark voice filled with hatred and thirst for blood. Looking up, he watched as Iruka moved to stand, his hands caught in the first seal of the transportation jutsu. He knew better than to argue that Iruka shouldn't waste his chakra. His husband was right in trying to get Kakashi out of here as soon as possible, to a place where medics could stop the bleeding and save him before he bled out. The house was only a quick run from here. There was a shinobi pack there; there would be soldier pills that would give Iruka his chakra back so that he could follow Kakashi to Konoha. In an hour, or two at most, they would both be back in the village. Logic told him that this was the best choice.

But then Kakashi saw movement from behind one of the trees in the distance. The shadow moved too quickly to be natural. He did not have to focus on his husband to know Iruka sensed the presence too. The tightening of his shoulders was enough of an indicator as Iruka turned, shielding Kakashi's body with his own. Seeing Iruka's back for the first time, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

He had seen the bloodied mark on Iruka's front, but had not considered the possibility his husband had been run through. He had not listened closely enough to hear the crackling wheezes for air, but now the sounds of a pierced lung were painfully apparent. Now, he could see the blood streaking down Iruka's skin, almost hiding the several slashes that crisscrossed his back. Kakashi's own back tightened in pain as he recalled the scars Takeshi had once given him with his father's blade.

Iruka was in no condition to fight. He would not be able to hold his own, not when he was like this. Kakashi shifted his gaze, watching the shadow move faster, racing towards them. He could almost hear Takeshi's deep laughter, remembering how much the monster had loved causing him pain. Iruka was a magnificent shinobi – Kakashi knew that better than anyone else. He knew also of his husband's innate compassion and how that desire for peace would always be Iruka's weakness.

Even uninjured and with all of his chakra, Iruka had no chance against something like Takeshi.

He couldn't let Iruka fight, not when he was already injured. Kakashi shifted weakly, attempting to stand, but only succeeded in causing a sharp spearing pain to rip through him. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around his middle, for the first time feeling the deep gash to his midsection. He looked down at his own hands and saw the deep red stain that covered him, surrounded him, seeped into the ground beneath him. The proof of how much blood he had already lost floored him. But he should be in more pain with an injury that could produce this much gore.

It was a wound that, if not for Iruka's quick healing jutsu, would have most certainly proven to be fatal.

Takeshi meant to kill him. Kakashi knew he shouldn't be surprised by that fact, but their last encounter had been so many years ago that he had never considered this possibility. He had never thought the ghosts of his past would literally come back for him, putting his and his husband's lives in danger. They were supposed to be completely protected here. How had Takeshi infiltrated this safe haven?

How had Takeshi gotten this close? How did he get past Gai nearly twenty years ago? How had he gotten past Naruto's shields now? How had he hidden his presence this morning when Naruto had searched the entire forest for enemies? How had he known that, with the twins, this was the perfect time to attack?

The twins!

It was then, as his husband glanced back at him with tears streaking down his tanned cheeks, Iruka's earlier words made sense. _Losing me __**too**__…_ The bodily pain of his injury was nothing in comparison to the realization that, for the first time since the twins were big enough to be felt, there was no gentle kicking against his side or diaphragm. There was no flutter of movement as the twins forged a sibling rivalry. There were no faint tendrils of chakra that had once warmed his heart every time he focused on them.

He finally understood the tears that trekked down Iruka's cheeks. His husband's frantic, pained apologies finally clicked in his head. Two lives, extinguished before they even began because Kakashi wasn't strong enough. Two futures were suddenly erased because he wasn't fast enough. Two magnificent shinobi would never put their mark on the world because Kakashi couldn't protect them.

_It's all my fault._

Kakashi cried out, the loss tearing at him more than the physical agony of being speared through by his own katana. His dreams of a future for his three children ripped from his very fingers. He would never get to meet the little monsters who kept him up every night with their kicking. He would never learn if his son Naoaki would be as mischievous in life as he was every time he knocked the wind out of his father. He would never get to hear Sonoe's laughter or see her smile. He would never get to meet the two tiny beings who had changed his entire world. He would never know what kind of people they were destined to become. That was what broke his heart most of all – how could he mourn the children he had not yet met? He would never know the color of their eyes or hair. He would never be able to picture their faces when he thought of them. He would never learn their unique personalities. He would never hear their voices.

And it was all because he couldn't protect them.

It wasn't possible. He was one of the greatest shinobi of his generation. He had an entire lifetime worth of knowledge concerning the shinobi arts. He was a master in so many fields. But he couldn't protect those closest to him. He could not even guard the lives of his precious family members. He did not deserve his hitai ate, much less the love of Iruka and, now, their sole surviving child.

An unholy rage ripped through him. Naoaki and Sonoe had an entire lifetime ahead of them; they had at least six or seven decades to experience the world. They had had a _future_; one Kakashi had given his blood, sweat and tears to create for them. He had made the world safer so that no parent would ever have to bury their child. But he failed; he knew that with painful clarity as silent tears burned down his cheeks. He failed _them_.

Somehow, he mustered the energy to stand. Staggering as the world around him spun, he stumbled backwards. Kakashi leaned against a tree for support, clutching his abdomen as though it would lessen the pain. He barely registered the tearing sensation in his middle as fresh blood spilled over his arm. Whatever Iruka had healed, Kakashi most certainly had ripped it open again. He didn't care anymore.

As he saw it, for failing to protect his unborn son and daughter, his life was already forfeited. And if he was going to die, he was going to take Takeshi with him. No one harmed his loved ones and got away with it. So long as there was breath left in his body, he would hunt down the one who murdered his children.

Iruka spun around. If this was another time, Kakashi would have laughed at the disbelief in his husband's face. Instead, he only managed a hiss of air as another wave of pain hit him. But he could ignore the pain. He could clench his teeth and bite back the urge to cry out. He may be pretty much useless between the pain and blood loss. He may very well be half-crazed with grief over the loss of two of his children. But he was still a shinobi. He was still under oath to protect those less able; he was still strong enough to protect the one person who had taught him, if only for a little while, what it was like to have a family.

He could distract Takeshi long enough for Iruka to transport himself back to Konoha.

"Go…" Kakashi ground out between his teeth as he tried to stand without the aid of the tree, but stumbled immediately and slumped back against it. As the rough bark dug into his back, another jolt of pain ripped a gasp from his lungs. Before he lost what little consciousness he had left, he had to get Iruka out of here. Iruka couldn't fight Takeshi; he would certainly lose against a monster like that. Kakashi refused to let Saki know what it was like to be an orphan; he refused to let his remaining child grow up like he and Iruka had – alone.

He wasn't known around the world as a master of over a thousand jutsu for nothing. Even half dead, he still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Even in death, he knew he wasn't going to let Takeshi go…not again. He would make sure the bastard was gone this time. He would be certain he took Takeshi with him to hell.

"G-Get out…of…of here…."

"K-Kakashi?" Kakashi couldn't feel Iruka's touch on his cheek; numbness was already spreading throughout his entire body. He only knew his husband's hand cupped his cheek was because he found his head being lifted up until his gaze met Iruka's. Tears freely streamed down his husband's face, but Kakashi had never seen a more beautiful sight. If he had to die, then it was a blessing the last thing his Sharingan would ever copy was the face of the one man who meant more to him than life itself. With that, Kakashi could die happy.

"I love you," Iruka whispered softly as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against Kakashi's. Kakashi could not feel the brief contact more than a slight tingle to his lips. Fighting to remain conscious, the jounin ignored the haziness creeping into his vision. His eyesight was still intact enough for him to watch his husband form the seals of a transportation jutsu, but just barely.

"'Until we meet again.'" Kakashi smiled weakly at the sound of the last line of their wedding vows from Iruka's lips. He didn't know what came after this world – in a stubborn belief that he had years ahead of him before falling in battle, he had never really thought about it – but now, he could only hope that whatever he faced after death, he would one day meet this wonderful, amazing man again.

Kakashi felt a wave of warmth spread through his chest. Regretfully, he broke eye contact with his husband for a split second to look down, discovering the source of the warmth spreading now down his limbs. Kakashi did not need to be able to sense chakra to know his husband's energy was encircling _him _instead of Iruka. His husband's palm, gently resting over Kakashi's heart, was enough of an explanation.

"Iruka! NO!" Even as he reached a hand out to grab his husband, the world around him seemed to evaporate into nothingness. His fingers did not even get the chance to touch Iruka one last time before Kakashi found himself being thrown through space and time, his husband's last words echoing in his mind.

"Goodbye, Kakashi."


End file.
